


W rolach głównych

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Behind the Scenes, Coming Out, Hollywood, M/M, Meta, Real Person Cameos, Romance, Secret Relationship, Show Business, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 146,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes jest zdobywcą Oscara, którego kariera załamała się jakiś czas temu. John Watson to taki aktor-zwykły człowiek, więzień getta komedii romantycznych. Czy dadzą radę się nawzajem zaskoczyć, kiedy zostaną obsadzeni jako para w niezależnym dramacie? Czy ich ekranowa miłość przeniknie do prawdziwego świata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * A translation of [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> Szybkie dwa słowa od tłumaczki: ten fanfik słabiej dopracowałam niż inne, które tłumaczyłam. Mimo przekopania się przez X książek o filmie dalej mam dziury w słownictwie, głównie tym dotyczącym aktorstwa, show-biznesu i kręcenia filmów od strony technicznej. Więc nawet bardziej niż zwykle liczę na Waszą (konstruktywną) krytykę. Na szczęście na AO3 żadna wersja nie musi być ostateczna.

Gdyby już i tak dobrze o tym nie wiedział, Sherlock Holmes poznałby, że jego kariera stacza się pomału w przepaść, po tym, jak zachowywali się w stosunku do niego inni, kiedy szedł przez agencję do biura swojego agenta. Pięć lat temu ledwo by wszedł, wszystkie oczy zwrócone byłyby na niego. Nieśmiałe uśmiechy, rumieńce, trzepotanie rzęsami, uśmiechy szerokie i dumne. Bieganie, żeby przynieść mu herbatę, odebrać od niego płaszcz. To poczucie zbiorowego sukcesu, wynikające z faktu, że jeden z ich aktorów dobrze sobie radzi. Do przodu, załogo, do przodu. Kiedy jeden klient agencji zdobywa Oscara, to tak, jakby cały zespół wygrał Puchar Świata. Wszyscy mieli od tego lepsze perspektywy.

Dzisiaj wszyscy go unikali. Kiedy twój ostatni film okazał się komercyjnym fiaskiem, poprzedni zebrał żenujące recenzje krytyków, a szereg poprzednich osiągnął wyniki słabsze, niż się spodziewano, nikt nie chce ci spojrzeć w oczy. Agencja nie miała z niego żadnych prowizji. Kwota wywoławcza jego honorarium cały czas spadała. Reżyserzy nie ustawiali się w kolejce przed drzwiami jego agenta, błagając, żeby wziął do obejrzenia scenariusz.

Jedyny plus był taki, że zostawili go w spokoju ci przeklęci paparazzi. Boże, jak nienawidził Los Angeles. Nie żeby Londyn był wiele lepszy; londyńskie brukowce były nawet gorsze niż tutejsze. Ale przynajmniej tam wiedział, gdzie może znaleźć trochę spokoju. Społeczność trzymała się bardziej razem. Razem z połową ludzi z brytyjskiego przemysłu filmowego chodził na RADA. Tutaj każdy dbał tylko o siebie.

Greg czekał na niego przy biurku swojego asystenta. Uśmiechnął się i uścisnął mu rękę.

— Witaj, Sherlock. Wejdź.

Sherlock wszedł za nim w głąb skromnego, choć eleganckiego pomieszczenia biurowego. Greg był jednym z najbardziej wpływowych agentów w Hollywood, ale był też spokojny i skuteczny w działaniu. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których Sherlock go wybrał dziesięć lat temu, kiedy pierwsza nominacja w kilka godzin zrobiła z niego rozchwytywany towar. Nie potrzebował klakiera ani kogoś, kto by mu głaskał ego. Potrzebował partnera i przez te lata Greg był właśnie partnerem.

— Mam dobrą wiadomość i złą wiadomość — powiedział Greg, siadając. Sherlock też usiadł. — Którą chcesz pierwszą usłyszeć?

— Chyba już wiem, czego dotyczy ta zła wiadomość — powiedział Sherlock.

— Rozmawiałem z Davidem. Nie złożą ci propozycji.

Sherlock westchnął.

— To jest moja rola, Greg — powiedział. — Jak dla mnie. Kurde, zagrałbym ją śpiewająco. Już mam to przed oczami.

— Nawet się z tobą zgadzam. Oni poszli inną drogą.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

— Którą drogą poszli?

Greg się zawahał.

— Niczego jeszcze nie ogłoszono, ale… słyszałem, że zaproponują tę rolę Robertowi.

Sherlockowi opadła szczęka.

— Proszę cię, powiedz mi, że żartujesz.

— Nie żartuję.

— On jest ode mnie dziesięć lat starszy! Ten bohater ma mieć _trzydzieści_!

— David zna Roberta, pracowali już kiedyś razem.

— Facet za każdym razem gra siebie!

— To dobry aktor, Sherlock. A jego ostatnie dwa filmy przyniosły okrągłe zyski. I nie doprowadza swoich reżyserów do histerii na planie.

Sherlock wciągnął powietrze przez nos.

— Obraźliwa jest sama myśl, że Robert Downey Jr i ja mielibyśmy w ogóle być porównywani ze sobą jako kandydaci do tej samej roli.

— Ty się tak zaraz nie wywyższaj. Dalej masz jakiś wybór. Quentin znowu dzwonił…

— Nie.

— To bardzo ciekawa rola.

— Ciekawa? To bardzo mała rola. Nie wezmę jednej z jego patentowanych rólek do podbijania spadających gwiazd.

— Wiesz, zdarzało mu się ocalać kariery, które były w gorszej kondycji niż twoja.

— Jeszcze nie jest ze mną tak źle, żebym musiał błagać o pomoc tego sprzedawcę kaset wideo. — Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. — No chyba że jest?

— Nie, tego bym nie powiedział. — Greg splótł dłonie na blacie biurka. — Ale dużo ci nie brakuje, Sherlock. Płacisz mi za uczciwość, więc będę z tobą uczciwy. Klątwa oscarowa to nie mit.

Sherlock pociągnął nosem.

— Oczywiście że to mit. Ot, przejaw regresji do średniej. Świetny wynik jest statystycznie mało prawdopodobny; to jasne, że następujące po nim wyniki są na ogół bliższe wartości średniej – a to daje mylne wrażenie, że jest coraz gorzej.

— Jak byś tego nie wyjaśniał, nie jesteś na ten efekt odporny. Czar prysł. Od czasu _Kanizsy_ minęło pięć lat. Nikt nie zapomniał, na co cię stać. Udowadniałeś to wiele razy. Ale nie idą za tobą pieniądze, a to jedyna waluta, która się liczy.

— Przypomnę ci może, że nikt się nie spodziewał, że _Kanizsa_ osiągnie taki sukces finansowy. I że zarobił pieniądze po części dzięki popularności, jaką przyniósł mu Oscar – czyli moja gra.

— Nie trzeba mi przypominać. Codziennie powtarzam to reżyserom i producentom. Ale nie jest łatwo uchwycić to jeszcze raz. Poza tym podjąłeś od tego czasu trochę… niekonwencjonalnych decyzji.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Dobra, powiedz mi to. „A nie mówiłem?”

— Nie powiem ci tak. Jestem twoim agentem, płacisz mi za zawieranie umów w twoim imieniu, nie za dyktowanie ci decyzji artystycznych. Ale nie ułatwiasz mi pracy.

— Nie obchodzą mnie pieniądze. Dla mnie liczy się tylko praca. Ja tylko chcę, żeby była ciekawa, żeby była wyzwaniem. Gdyby zależało mi tylko na pieniądzach, do emerytury mógłbym grać w dramatach historycznych albo przyjmować role czarnych charakterów w filmach akcji. Z tym że przed emeryturą umarłbym z nudów.

— Właśnie podsumowałeś karierę Alana Rickmana. Nie krytykuj go.

— Alan może do końca wszechświata żyć z tantiem z _Harry’ego Pottera_. Jego zmartwienia się skończyły. Mnie zależy tylko na rolach, które są warte mojego czasu i wysiłku.

— Ale jeśli twoje filmy nie będą zarabiać, to będziesz sobie te role grał w maciupkich niezależnych finansowo produkcjach i będziesz musiał przeprowadzić się do Burbank. Możesz mówić o pieniądzach, jakby były nieważne, bo je masz. Na razie. Duża sprzedaż biletów przekłada się wprost na swobodę artystyczną. Wiem, że chcesz pomagać przy kręceniu rzeczy, które uważasz za interesujące. Wiem, że chcesz mieć wybór. Żeby to było możliwe, musi być na ciebie popyt. A popyt na ciebie szybko się kurczy. — Greg wziął głęboki oddech. — Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejną taką katastrofę jak _Paradoks Schrödingera_.

Sherlock zesztywniał i zacisnął zęby.

— To nie była moja wina.

— Wiem.

— Ten film zmasakrowała wytwórnia. Kurde, Paul prawie od tego oszalał. Zmiany wytwórni zniszczyły scenariusz.

— Absolutnie. Ale recenzje…

— Jedyne, co się spotkało z pozytywnym przyjęciem, to moja gra.

— I to nie wystarczyło, żeby ten film uratować. Sherlock, _Paradoks_ stracił dwieście milionów dolarów. A ty miałeś przyciągnąć do niego widzów.

— Nie mogę w pojedynkę ciągnąć całej produkcji! Pisałem się na refleksyjny, pełen zadumy kawałek, a studio uznało, że chce futurystyczny film akcji!

— Nikt cię nie wini.

— Ale i nikt mnie nie angażuje.

Zapadło milczenie. W końcu Greg westchnął.

— Cóż — powiedział — to jeszcze nie koniec. Mam dla ciebie dwa ciekawe widoki.

Sherlock spróbował się na nie przygotować.

— Dobra, dawaj.

— Pierwszy to perspektywa franczyzy.

— Franczyzy? Chyba sobie żartujesz.

— Nie. Trochę nietypowej franczyzy. Opartej na takiej serii książek _Jednostka Cieni_. O takim zespole analityków behawioralnych w FBI, którzy badają zjawiska paranormalne.

— Brzmi idiotycznie.

— Tak naprawdę to fascynująca historia. Mroczna, inteligentna, _noir_. I jest tam dla ciebie fantastyczny bohater, trochę od ciebie młodszy, ale myślę, że byś zagrał, etatowy geniusz zespołu.

— To akurat pasuje. Kto reżyseruje to wiekopomne dzieło?

— Tylko nie spadnij z krzesła. Bracia Coen.

Sherlock otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Bracia Coen biorą się za franczyzę o zjawiskach paranormalnych?

— To właściwie jedyny gatunek, którego jeszcze nie zaliczyli.

— Hmm. Rzucę okiem na te książki. Są scenariusze?

— Jeszcze nie. W przygotowaniu.

Sherlock zrobił krzywą minę.

— Czyli potrwa to kilka lat, jeśli w ogóle do tego dojdzie.

— Są na etapie ustalania obsady, nie może chodzić o zbyt daleką przyszłość.

— A ten drugi widok?

— Myślę, że nad tym powinieneś zastanowić się najpoważniej. Dzwonił Ang Lee. Bardzo chciałby się z tobą spotkać w sprawie roli w jego nowym filmie.

— Co to za film?

— O parze gejów.

— O, wraca do sprawdzonego tematu, co?

— To nie jest druga część _Tajemnicy Brokeback Mountain_. Ang bardzo chce zrobić film o życiu pary gejów, który nie będzie „filmem gejowskim” — powiedział Greg, zaznaczając cudzysłowy palcami w powietrzu.

Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.

— W jakim sensie?

— Nie chce, żeby to był film na tradycyjne gejowskie tematy, o AIDS, homofobii, coming oucie i niesnaskach rodzinnych. Chce zrobić taki film, który by można zrobić o każdej parze, tylko żeby to akurat była para mężczyzn. Czytałem scenariusz. Jest zdumiewająco dobry. Bardzo uczciwy, bardzo surowy.

— Bo ja wiem, Greg. Granie geja to pewne ryzyko. Nie powinno tak być, ale jest.

— Popatrz, jak na tym wyszedł Heath Ledger.

— Niefortunny przykład. Biedak nie żyje.

— Fakt, ale zanim zmarł, jego kariera poszła jak rakieta.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Kto napisał scenariusz?

— Debiutantka, niejaka Molly Hooper. Jakoby napisała go z myślą o tobie.

— Fenomenalnie. Traktat autorstwa fanki.

— Nie tak się go czyta. — Greg sięgnął do szuflady i wyciągnął scenariusz. Upuścił go na blat przed Sherlockiem. — Weź go sobie do domu. Przeczytaj. Zadzwoń, jak skończysz, to pogadamy.

Sherlock zabrał scenariusz do mieszkania w apartamentowcu, które trzymał w Los Angeles na te okazje, kiedy był zmuszony się tam zatrzymać. Rozbił obóz na patio z winem i laptopem i zaczął czytać.

Cztery godziny później wybrał numer Grega.

— Lestrade.

— Greg, tu Sherlock.

— I co?

— Muszę być w tym filmie. Muszę.

— Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz.

— Tylko trzeba zmienić tytuł. „Cisza i śmierć”? Cholernie ponuro. Jak tytuł filmu Jima Jarmuscha, a wszyscy wiemy, że publiczność wali na nie drzwiami i oknami.

— Zgadzam się z tobą co do tytułu. Zdaje mi się, że to jest do negocjacji. To jak, chcesz, żebym oddzwonił do Anga?

— Powiedz mu, że jak będzie chciał, to przyjdę do niego na przesłuchanie.

— Ooo, łaskawie zgodzisz się iść na przesłuchanie?

— Do tej roli tak.

— Chyba nie będziesz musiał. Ang chce ciebie.

— Może mi nawet zapłacić stawkę. Muszę to zagrać.

— Chyba jeszcze nie słyszałem, żebyś się tak podniecał rolą.

— To fantastyczna rola. Widzę, że ta Hooper się mną inspirowała, ale Benjamin… Benjamin nie jest mną. Jest jak poczwarka w kokonie, a ona napisała tej postaci taki cudowny cykliczny rozwój. To jest ciekawe.

— Cieszę się, że tak zareagowałeś. I nie wydaje mi się, żebyś musiał się zadowolić stawką.

— Mają obsadzoną tę drugą rolę? Kogo chcą do roli Marka?

— Właściwie nie jestem…

— Bo mam parę pomysłów. Och, powinienem zadzwonić do Jimmy’ego, zakochałby się w tej roli – ale on chyba będzie zajęty przy sequelu do _Ściganych_. Wiesz, kto byłby świetny? Matt Goode, kiedyś robiłem z nim odcinek _Never Mind rhe Buzzcocks_ , cudowny jest.

— Sherlock.

— Co?

Usłyszał, jak Greg wzdycha.

— Boję się, że ci się to nie spodoba. Nie zaproponowano mu tego jeszcze, ale reżyser obsady powiedziała mi, że Ang chce Johna Watsona.

Sherlockowi zakręciło się w głowie z rozczarowania.

— Co?

***

John zamrugał.

— Tu mi tramwaj jedzie.

Mike uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Brachu, ja się z ciebie nie nabijam.

— Przestań. Natychmiast przestań.

— Mówię poważnie! Miałbym sobie z ciebie żarty stroić na taki temat?

John z uśmiechem złapał Mike’a za klapę marynarki.

— Ang Lee chce ze mną porozmawiać w sprawie roli? Roli, w której nie musiałbym robić wyłupiastych oczu do bezrozumnej gwiazdeczki młodszej ode mnie o piętnaście lat?

— Tak, dobrze słyszałeś.

— Oddzwoń! Powiedz mu, że spotkam się od razu, jeszcze dzisiaj! Gdzie będzie chciał!

— Nie chcesz przeczytać scenariusza? — zapytał ze śmiechem Mike.

— A to coś zmieni?

— Grałbyś połówkę pary gejowskiej.

— Gdyby Ang mnie poprosił, zagrałbym transpłciowego seryjnego zabójcę. Dobry ten scenariusz?

— Niesamowity. To by mogło wywrócić twoją karierę do góry nogami, John.

— Nie drażnij się ze mną, Mike.

— Mógłbyś się wyrwać z getta komedii romantycznych.

John usiadł ciężko.

— Jak to się stało, że dałem się w nim zamknąć?

— No, pierwszy z tych filmów był nawet dobry. To był ten uwodzicielski element. I zarobił pieniądze. A potem zaczęły przychodzić propozycje z tej samej strony i…

— I zanim się obejrzałem, brałem role, których nie chciał tknąć nawet McConaughey. — John westchnął i przeczesał włosy ręką. — Fajnie by było zagrać w czymś prawdziwym, z jakąś treścią, z takim partnerem, żeby można było grać z nim, nie obok niego.

— No i to życzenie też ma szansę się spełnić. Zgadnij, kogo Ang chce do drugiej głównej roli.

— Pojęcia nie mam.

— Sherlocka Holmesa.

John otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Kurde mol. — Zgarbił się. — No to po ptakach.

— Czemu?

— Nikt nie obsadzi mnie, Króla Filmu Randkowego, w projekcie, w którym jest Sherlock Holmes.

— Nie bądź taki pewny. _Kanizsa_ był dawno temu, jego gwiazda nie świeci dziś tak jasno jak kiedyś. Chyba nie może sobie pozwolić na to, żeby dyktować obsadę. Znaczy, widziałeś _Paradoks Schrödingera_?

— Widziałem. Tylko jego warto było w tym filmie oglądać. To była jakaś katastrofa, ale widać było wyraźnie, ze to dlatego, że wytwórnia się wtrącała. Słyszałem, że w czasie zdjęć Haggis prawie się załamał nerwowo. — John westchnął. — Cholera. Szansa na zagranie z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Uszczypnij mnie, dobrze?

— Zadzwonię do Anga i umówię was na spotkanie. Będzie chciał, żebyście zagrali razem jedną scenę na próbę przed kamerą, ty i Holmes. We dwóch będziecie musieli uciągnąć cały film i to się uda albo nie zależnie od tego, czy będzie między wami chemia, więc będzie chciał się upewnić, że jest.

— Prześlij mi scenariusz mejlem. Przeczytam go dzisiaj wieczorem. Ale jeśli jest taki dobry, jak mówisz, to możesz powiedzieć Angowi, że będę pracował za kawę i pączka.

***

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się na to zgodziłem — mruknął Sherlock, zwijając trzymany w rękach scenariusz w rolkę i rozwijając go z powrotem.

— Stul pysk — warknęła Sally, podając mu herbatę. — Musisz zagrać tę rolę.

— Jeśli obsadzą tego błazna, to ten film się nie podniesie. Widzisz ten cały potencjał? Ten geniusz na tych stronach? John Watson na to wszystko naszcza, szarżując i dokonując oczywistych, przewidywalnych wyborów. Tu potrzebna jest subtelność, nie dramatyczne stylizacje człowieka przyzwyczajonego do tak zwanego czarującego przekomarzania się z gwiazdeczką dnia.

— Wiesz, kiedy zaczynał, zagrał trochę ciekawych ról charakterystycznych.

— A ile czasu minęło, od kiedy poproszono go, żeby zmierzył się z jakimś wyzwaniem większym niż urocza scenka, w której pierwszy raz spotyka się para głównych bohaterów, skazanych na miłość?

— Jest aktorem, jak ty.

— Jest do bólu typowym chłopakiem z sąsiedztwa, szablonowym Mężczyzną Niegroźnym. Potrzebuję trochę bardziej wyrazistego partnera. Dajcie mi kogoś, obok kogo będzie można grać! Ten facet to pusta biała ściana!

Sally westchnęła.

— I ty się dziwisz, że słyniesz z tego, że trudno się z tobą pracuje.

— Jestem trudny. Jak wszyscy wielcy.

— Gem, set, mecz.

— Ten scenariusz wymaga ciężkiej pracy. Jest tu scena, w której Mark znajduje ciało swojego brata bliźniaka po tym, jak ten popełnił samobójstwo. To nie jest materiał dla człowieka, którego filmy mają ścieżki dźwiękowe z kawałkami, trafiającymi na listach przebojów do pierwszej czterdziestki!

— Po prostu się denerwujesz, bo będziesz musiał z nim kręcić sceny miłosne.

— Jestem zawodowcem. Dam sobie radę. Już robiłem sceny miłosne.

— Nie z drugim mężczyzną. Daj, potrzymam ci płaszcz, wiesz, że przed zdjęciami próbnymi zawsze się pocisz. Chcesz mieć na nagraniu czerwoną twarz?

— Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?

— Na pewno nie znalazłbyś nikogo na moje miejsce. Bycie twoją asystentką powinno mi dawać kwalifikacje do pracy w korpusie dyplomatycznym.

— To co, spotkałaś go kiedyś? Znaczy Watsona? Może kiedy pracowałaś dla tego okropnego rzecznika prasowego?

— Raz, na rozdaniu nagród Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych. Był bardzo miły.

— Miły. No przeuroczo. — Kiedy zbliżali się do biura produkcji, sztywno wyprostował plecy. — Dobra, pokerowe miny.

Wprowadzono ich do biura przygotowanego pod zdjęcia próbne.

— Cześć, Jim. — Sherlock uścisnął dłoń producentowi, Jimowi Schamusowi. Rozejrzał się. — Nie będzie dzisiaj z nami Anga?

— Pojechał szukać plenerów. Będziemy mu transmitować materiał na żywo.

— Rozumiem — powiedział z irytacją Sherlock. O wiele bardziej wolałby, żeby reżyser był obecny. — Znasz moją asystentkę, Sally Donovan.

— Tak; witaj, Sally — przywitał się Schamus.

— Jim, Ang poważnie zdecydował się na Johna Watsona? — spytał Sherlock, korzystając z okazji, póki byli sami. — Do tego scenariusza? Równie dobrze moglibyśmy obsadzić tego całego Timberlake’a.

Jim roześmiał się cicho.

— Wiesz, nikt też nie sądził, że Jim Carrey da sobie radę z _Zakochanym bez pamięci_ , kiedy go obsadziliśmy. Nikt nie pomyślał, że Michelle Williams sprawdzi się w _Tajemnicy_. — Puścił oko. — Zaufaj mi, Sherlock. Nasi reżyserzy obsady wiedzą, co robią.

Sherlock miał co do tego wątpliwości, ale nie miał czasu dłużej protestować. Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i do środka pewnym krokiem wszedł John Watson, uśmiechnięty i zarumieniony z podekscytowania. Za nim szła jakaś kobieta, wyraźnie krewna, chyba jego asystentka.

— A, John. Dobrze, że jesteś — powiedział Schamus, ściskając jego dłoń.

— Witaj, Jim. Cieszę się, że wreszcie mogę poznać cię osobiście. To moja siostra Harry, moja asystentka. — Schamus ujął dłoń Harry. Watson obrócił się i spojrzał na Sherlocka. — Panie Holmes! — przywitał go, wyciągając rękę.

— Wystarczy „Sherlock” — powiedział Sherlock uprzejmie i jemu też uścisnął dłoń.

— Ja nie mogę, wysoki jesteś! John Watson; proszę, mów mi John. Cudownie móc cię poznać, jestem twoim wielkim fanem. _Rotisserie_ widziałem chyba z dziesięć razy.

Sherlock nie mógł trochę nie zmięknąć, słysząc to. Ze wszystkich swoich ról osobiście najbardziej lubił tę w _Rotisserie_ , ale nikt o niej nigdy nie wspominał, bo był to mało znany film, nakręcony w początkach jego kariery.

— Dziękuję. Lubię ten film. — Watson uśmiechnął się do niego z dołu z zapałem; wyraźnie miał nadzieję, że Sherlock się odwdzięczy, chwaląc któryś z jego filmów, ale ku swojemu wielkiemu zdegustowaniu Sherlock nie pamiętał ani jednego tytułu. — Twoje też, oczywiście — wydukał, mając na dzieję, że brzmi to przekonująco. — Też jestem… twoim fanem.

Johnowi trochę zrzedła mina. Chyba tego nie kupił.

— No, bardzo jestem podekscytowany tym projektem — przyznał.

— Ja również.

John zaszurał nogami.

— To jak, Jim, może zaczniemy? — spytał.

— Tak. Tu mamy kamery, będziecie w polu widzenia dwóch, więc po prostu przelećcie tę scenę tak naturalnie, jak się da.

John odłożył scenariusz na stół. Sherlock uniósł brew.

— Umiesz na pamięć? — zdziwił się.

— Tak, oczywiście.

Sherlock wciągnął powietrze przez nos.

— Nie robiłbym tego przed pierwszą pełnoobsadową próbą z kartki. Nie ma sensu uczyć się na pamięć wstępnej wersji tekstu.

— Wolę pracować z pamięci. To mi daje większą swobodę ruchu. — John ruszył barkami i mocno, z trzaskiem wygiął szyję, najpierw w jedną stronę, potem w drugą. Sherlock odstawił herbatę, przewracając za jego plecami oczami.

Ze scenariuszem w ręku wszedł w pole widzenia kamery – wbrew temu, co sugerował przed chwilą, co najmniej część sceny znał na pamięć, po prostu nie był gotowy odłożyć kartki – i obaj usiedli przy stole, ustawionym tam w zastępstwie ławki, na której spotykali się Mark i Benjamin.

— Jak będziecie gotowi — powiedział Schamus.

Pierwsza kwestia należała do Johna. Sherlock czekał, wchodząc w rolę kogoś w rodzaju Benjamina. W tej próbie chodziło nie tyle o to, jak zagra Benjamina, kiedy go zagra, co o to, jak on i John zgrają się ze sobą na ekranie. Tak szczerze, to Sherlock miał nadzieję, że wyjdzie im to koszmarnie. On sam podpisał już kontrakt na ten film, więc tak naprawdę przesłuchiwany był teraz John. Jeśli okaże się, że ich interakcja nie jest taka, jak chciał Ang, to w roli Marka obsadzą kogoś innego. Sherlock już wyobrażał sobie innych aktorów, z którymi mógłby zagrać ten scenariusz. Możliwości były kuszące.

Tymczasem dalej czekał. A John dalej sobie siedział.

Właśnie miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle John zmienił lekko pozycję ciała, dał ramiona o stopień do tyłu i… zmienił się. Trudno było powiedzieć, na czym to dokładnie polegało, ale się zmienił. Podniósł głowę, popatrzył na Sherlocka i wypowiedział swoją kwestię. Która była jak pingpongowy serw po stole i Sherlock tak jakoś odbił wolejem, odpowiadając swoim tekstem. John złapał podanie gestem i niepewnym uśmiechem – jego bohater nie był pewny, z kim ma do czynienia – i pociągnął dialog dalej.

Sherlock zapomniał, jak bardzo życzył Johnowi porażki. Zapomniał, że jest z nim na przesłuchaniu. Po prostu usiadł wygodnie i zagrał. Było to łatwe, jak dopasowanie kroku do wieloletniego partnera tanecznego, jak ułożenie się w zagłębieniu, które człowiek zrobił we własnym materacu. Ledwo zerkał na kartkę. Niektóre jego kwestie nie były idealnie takie jak w scenariuszu, ale John improwizował do nich pasujące odpowiedzi i nie pozwalał, żeby scena padła. Sherlock czuł, jak jego postać nabiera kształtu, ale jak go nabiera w dwuosobowym zespole.

Scena miała tylko trzy strony. Skończyli w pięć minut.

John uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, a postać, którą przybrał, natychmiast opadła z niego jak płaszcz. Sherlock zamrugał.

— Fajnie było — powiedział John. — Świetny scenariusz, prawda?

— Rzeczywiście. — Sherlockowi zaczęło wracać jego zwykłe opanowanie. Wstał. — Jim, czy Ang chciałby, żebyśmy zrobili jeszcze jedną scenę?

— Nie, to chyba wystarczy — odparł Jim. — Będziemy w kontakcie.

John praktycznie podskoczył, żeby znów podać Sherlockowi rękę.

— To było coś wielkiego, Sherlock, zagrać z tobą scenę na przesłuchaniu — powiedział. — Mam nadzieję, że będziemy razem pracowali przy tym projekcie.

Sherlock nie spodziewał się, że tak będzie, ale też miał taką nadzieję.

— Zgadzam się w zupełności — powiedział tylko.

— Muszę iść. Mam po południu spotkanie promocyjne — wyjaśnił z krzywą miną John. Wszyscy nienawidzili spotkań promocyjnych. — Będę musiał wznosić peany na cześć aktorki, która partnerowała mi w tym filmie, a tak nawiasem mówiąc, to do końca zdjęć czytała z promptera. Na razie! — pożegnał się, pomachał i już go nie było.

Schamus rozmawiał już przez telefon. Kiedy Sherlock i Sally wychodzili z biura produkcji, pomachał im na pożegnanie.

— Wydawało mi się, że jest całkiem nieźle — powiedziała Sally.

Sherlock prychnął.

— Weź, przestań. Ten facet to chałturnik. Na poziomie tuż powyżej grania w operze mydlanej.

— Spodobał ci się, co? Teraz próbujesz tylko zachować twarz. Co, martwisz się, że przyćmi cię taki zwykły gość?

— Bzdury pleciesz. Proszę cię, idź sobie i bądź gdzie indziej.

Sally uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

— Uwielbiam, jak czujesz się zagrożony. Fascynująco się wtedy wyrażasz.

Wsiedli do samochodu Sally.

— Co mam po południu? — spytał Sherlock.

— A wiesz, że nic. Wieczorem przyjęcie w Paley Center. Co chcesz założyć?

— Och, wszystko jedno. Wybierz coś.

Ujechali ledwo dwa kwartały, kiedy Sherlockowi zadzwoniła komórka.

— Holmes.

— Sherlock, tu Jim Schamus. Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciał wiedzieć. Angowi bardzo spodobała się wasza próbna scena. Zaproponujemy Johnowi kontrakt do tego filmu. Masz swojego Marka. Skontaktujemy się w sprawie spotkań preprodukcyjnych.

— W porządku, Jim. Dzięki. — Rozłączył się ze zmęczonym westchnieniem. — Wygląda na to, że przez cały film będę niósł pana Zwykłego Człowieka na plecach — powiedział.

— Ja bym go jeszcze nie spisywała na straty.

— Jeśli zepsuje ten film, dopilnuję, żeby już nigdy nie znalazł…

— …pracy w tym mieście — dokończyła razem z nim Sally ze śmiechem. — Gdzie ja to już słyszałam? A, tak – czy to nie jest ostatnia rzecz, którą powiedział do ciebie Lars, zanim wyrzucił cię z planu?

Sherlock zrobił wściekłą minę.

— I sama popatrz, jak ten film poradził sobie beze mnie. Żałosna minimalistyczna duńska autoerotyczna kontemplacja własnego pępka.

Sally pokręciła głową.

— Może potrzebny ci taki John Watson, Sherlock, żeby ci trochę utarł nosa.

— Nikt mi nie jest potrzebny, Sally, a już najmniej ty, więc uważaj, co mówisz.

— Nie boję się ciebie, wiesz. I on też się nie przestraszył. — Wyjechała na ekspresówkę i otworzyła okno po swojej stronie. — Coś mi się zdaje, że będę się przy tym dobrze bawić.

* * *

Klucz do metanawiązań:

  1. David, który zamiast Sherlocka obsadził w swoim filmie Roberta Downeya, to David Fincher, reżyser wielu wspaniałych filmów, do których należą _Siedem_ i _Podziemny krąg_. Downey grał u niego w _Zodiaku_.
  2. RADA to Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (Królewska Akademia Teatralna), szkoła, z której wyszło wielu wielkich aktorów brytyjskich. Nawiasem mówiąc, Benedict nie jest jednym z nich: chodził na LAMDA (London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art czyli Londyńską Akademię Muzyczno-teatralną).
  3. Quentin to oczywiście Quentin Tarantino.
  4. Nieudany film z Sherlockiem, _Paradoks Schrödingera_ , reżyserował Paul Haggis, reżyser _Miasta gniewu_.
  5. _Jednostka Cieni_ ( _Shadow Unit_ ), na postawie której mieliby kręcić filmy bracia Coen, to prawdziwa seria powieści, thrillerów o tematyce paranormalnej, pisanych przez autorów fantastyki naukowej i kryminału. Wyguglujcie ją sobie, jest świetna. Chociaż nic nie wiem, żeby była jakaś opcja na filmy; tę część zmyśliłam.
  6. Jim Schamus to dyrektor generalny Focus Features, zorientowanej na filmy artystyczne filii wytwórni Universal. Od dawna współpracuje jako producent z Angiem Lee. To z nim Lee nakręcił wszystkie swoje amerykańskie filmy.
  7. Jimmy, nad którym Sherlock zastanawia się jako nad potencjalnym partnerem do filmu, to James McAvoy, który w rzeczywistości przyjaźni się blisko z Benedictem Cumberbatchem. I rzeczywiście jest zajęty przy sequelu do filmu _Wanted – Ścigani_.
  8. Tylko jeden czytelnik skomentował imiona bohaterów ze scenariusza. Mało brakowało, a nazwałabym ich „Benedict” i „Martin”, ale to było trochę za bardzo meta nawet jak dla mnie, więc zdecydowałam się na podobnych brzmieniowo „Benjamina” i „Marka”.




	2. Rozdział drugi

Sprostowanie Autorki:

Wszelkie przewijające się przez ten tekst hollywoodzkie plotki na temat prawdziwych ludzi i przypisywane im wypowiedzi to moje wymysły. Chociaż jak człowiek uważa, to słyszy to i owo.

* * *

Sherlock był prawie do góry nogami, kiedy usłyszał klucz Sally w drzwiach. Weszła do środka, tupiąc ciężko w tych swoich idiotycznych butach, i rzuciła klucze na stół.

— Sherlock?

— Tu jestem.

Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki.

— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, że jesteś Vincentem Casselem?

— Ciągle słyszę od kogoś, że powinienem ćwiczyć jogę. Stwierdzam, że to bezsensowne, absurdalne zajęcie.

Zobaczył twarz Sally, kiedy się nad nim nachyliła.

— Chyba robisz to nie tak jak trzeba — zauważyła.

— Bzdura. Znalazłem w internecie filmy instruktażowe i robię dokładnie to, czego w nich uczą.

— A czakry masz wyregulowane?

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak czakry.

— Wiesz, mogę ci załatwić prawdziwego nauczyciela jogi. Jeden telefon, a ubiegałoby się o to stanowisko dwudziestu.

Sherlock obrócił się głową do góry i zachwiał trochę, kiedy krew gwałtownie odpłynęła mu z głowy.

— Nie pojmuję, czemu ktoś miałby poddawać się takiej procedurze.

— Mnóstwo ludzi lubi jogę.

Mnóstwo ludzi lubi _Ekipę z New Jersey_. Mam dalej uzasadniać moją opinię? — Poszedł do kuchni poszukać sobie wody.

— Mam harmonogram produkcji Gejowskiego Filmu bez Tytułu.

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest jego nowy tytuł.

— Nie, to tylko taka nazwa, którą sama mu nadałam.

— Nie podpowiadajmy tego biednej scenarzystce, dobrze?

— Ani mi się śni. Wiedziałeś, że to ma być w całości kręcone w Toronto?

— Tak, oczywiście.

— Ha. Pod namiotami w Kanadzie.

— Jestem pewny, że wytwórnia zapewni nam odpowiednie zakwaterowanie. Jaki długi jest ten harmonogram?

— Tydzień prób, osiem tygodni zdjęć.

— Osiem tygodni, hmm. No dobra, umówmy się, że to dość długi scenariusz.

— Próby odbędą się tutaj, łącznie z próbą czytaną, potem są trzy dni na rozkręcenie produkcji, potem zaczynają się zdjęcia. — Zawahała się. — Zadzwoniła do mnie Harry Watson.

— Kto?

— Asystentka Johna. Kojarzysz Johna? Macie razem grać.

— A, tak.

Mówiła, że John chciałby się z tobą spotkać prywatnie. Na kolację albo coś. Tak, żeby porozmawiać o filmie, poznać się, wiesz.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Pewnie że by chciał. Wydaje mu się, że żeby ze sobą grać, musimy się zakumplować, bo to aktorzyna-amator, który chce, żeby wszyscy go lubili.

— Niektórzy lubią być lubiani!

— Na pewno nie jest to niezbędne dla realistycznej gry.

— Racja, ale jest niezbędne, jeśli człowiek chce, żeby jeszcze kiedyś ktoś zdecydował się na współpracę z nim.

— Jak aktor jest naprawdę dobry, to współpracują z nim, czy go lubią, czy nie.

— Ty naprawdę nie masz za grosz słuchu, jeśli chodzi o relacje międzyludzkie, zgadza się? Ty nie udajesz, ty naprawdę jesteś aż taki dysfunkcyjny!

— Nie mam ani czasu, ani ochoty zmieniać swojego zachowania, żeby inni lepiej się czuli. Jak czują się źle, to to ich sprawa.

Sally westchnęła.

— Powinnam cię czasem nagrać, żebyś mógł to potem odtworzyć, jak będą cię pytać, czemu dalej jesteś singlem, bo to by rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości.

Sherlock wyrzucił pustą butelkę po wodzie do pojemnika na śmieci do odzysku.

— Zadzwoń do asystentki Johna i powiedz, że kolacja może być. I ustal, kiedy.

Sally zrobiła notatkę w palmtopie.

— Będziesz oglądał wieczorem Globy? — zapytała.

Pewnie że będzie oglądał. Miał przygotowane wszystkie zapasy. Kupiony w sklepie dla smakoszy przy tej samej ulicy ulubiony popcorn o smaku kiszonego ogórka po żydowsku, skrzynkę oranginy i składniki do wódki z tonikiem na ten moment, kiedy zaczną przyznawać nagrody jakimś głupim ludziom i trzeba będzie pić.

— Ech, raczej tak — odpowiedział.

— Wiesz, John jest jednym z prezenterów.

— O? — Sherlock wciągnął powietrze przez nos. — Mnie jakoś nigdy nie proszą, żebym wręczał nagrody, dostaję zaproszenie tylko wtedy, jak jestem nominowany.

— Nie proszą, bo jak raz wręczałeś, to stałeś tam jak robot, czytałeś tekst, jakby ci przystawili broń do głowy, i ogólnie jasno dałeś wszystkim do zrozumienia, że masz całe to przedsięwzięcie w głębokiej pogardzie.

Sherlock się zastanowił.

— Naprawdę było tak źle?

— Weź, przestań. Deski nie są takie sztywne, jak ty wtedy byłeś.

— Hmm. Cóż, to i tak męcząca okazja: te garnitury, te czerwone dywany, te rozwrzeszczane fanki i to idiotyczne włażenie sobie nawzajem do dupy. — Zadrżał. — Już wolę obejrzeć przed telewizorem.

— Zabawne, prawda, jak to zawsze twierdzisz, że wolisz tę jedną opcję, która ci pozostała, bo takim byłeś dupkiem? — Sally zebrała się do wyjścia. — Idę do pralni chemicznej, a potem po aktualną wersję scenariusza, okej? Jeśli chcesz, to przyjdę jeszcze i obejrzę z tobą Globy.

Chętnie powiedziałby „tak, bardzo proszę”. Z Sally fajnie się oglądało rozdania nagród. Jej sarkazm, zwykle skupiony na nim, obracał się wtedy na imprezę w sposób, który go bawił. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Jak chcesz — powiedział. — Wszystko mi jedno.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Zajrzę po drodze do Smaków Świata i kupię tim tamów. — Wyszła. Sherlock uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Boże, ależ jej nie cierpiał.

***

Sarah przechyliła głowę.

— Nie podoba mi się to połączenie koszuli i krawata — powiedziała.

— Ale… stylistka powiedziała…

Machnęła ręką.

— Stylistka. Styliści nie mogą przestać ubierać cię na pięćdziesięcioletniego maklera z dwójką dzieci i minivanem. Jesteś młody i na czasie! Nie chcesz wyglądać jak Regis Philbin.

— Już nie taki młody i na czasie jak kiedyś. — John zmarszczył brwi. — Jak się tak zastanowić, to na czasie chyba nigdy nie byłem.

— Przynajmniej garnitur jest dobry. — Sarah ściągnęła mu z szyi krawat. — No, John, współpracuj. Będziemy dzisiaj razem na tysiącu zdjęć.

— I będą nas pytać, kiedy się zaręczymy, albo o coś równie nieprzyjemnego.

— Więc powiemy im to, co zwykle: że każde z nas „skupia się teraz na swojej karierze”. I weźmiemy się za ręce i pójdziemy dalej.

— Widziałaś wczorajszego Pereza Hiltona? Kolejne nieujawnione źródło twierdzi, że jesteś moją przykrywką.

Sarah roześmiała się, grzebiąc w jego dość bezładnym stosie krawatów.

— Gdyby tak te wszystkie nieujawnione źródła się kiedyś zjednoczyły, mogłyby utworzyć armię i wszystkich nas pokonać.

— Czy to nie dziwne, że to zawsze ty jesteś przykrywką _dla mnie_? Nikt nigdy nie donosi, że jest na odwrót.

— Na odwrót czyli tak jak w rzeczywistości? — Wyprostowała się zwycięsko. — Aha! Ten. Ściągaj koszulę, to zupełnie nie ta biel.

John spojrzał po sobie.

— Są różne rodzaje bieli? — Wzruszył ramionami i zdjął marynarkę, a potem koszulę i pozwolił, żeby Sarah go przebrała. — Wow. Rzeczywiście dużo lepiej. A skoro nawet ja widzę różnicę, to musi być lepiej.

Uśmiechnęła się, stając za nim i wygładzając mu marynarkę.

— Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił? — uklepała mu ramiona i usiadła, żeby poprawić sobie makijaż. — A, prawda. Musiałbyś się opędzać od ambitnych gwiazdeczek.

Popatrzył na nią w lustrze.

— Jak tam Anthea? — zapytał.

Sarah napotkała jego spojrzenie w lustrze; jej rysy zniekształcił smutek.

— W domu. Sama. — Westchnęła. — Przysięgam, w przyszłym roku zabiorę ją na czerwony dywan. Ten film będzie dla mnie przełomowy, John. Nawet nie wiem, jak ci powiedzieć.

— Dobrze idzie, co?

— Szczerze? Jak we śnie. To taki film, o którym każdy fantazjuje, ale nigdy nie ma okazji nakręcić. Clint jest genialny. Ma taki sposób mówienia i prowadzenia aktorów, że wszyscy od tego grają lepiej. To najlepsza rzecz, przy jakiej w życiu pracowałam i wiem, że każdy inny powiedziałby to samo. Dzień w dzień doprowadzamy się wszyscy nawzajem do łez.

John wyszczerzył się do niej w uśmiechu.

— Cieszę się — powiedział. —Może w przyszłym roku sama będziesz szła po czerwonym dywanie jako nominowana.

— Boże. Nie mów tego. Zapeszysz. — Obejrzała się uważnie w lustrze. — To moja szansa, John. Będę mogła zrobić coming out i nie zniszczyć sobie przy tym kariery.

— Mam nadzieję. Boże, jak mnie to wkurza. W tej branży jest więcej pedałów niż we fryzjerstwie, ale nikt nie chce tego przyznać. Nikt nie wychodzi z szafy. Nie rozumiem tego. Ocipieć można w tym mieście. W kraju to nie byłby taki okropny skandal.

— Łatwo ci mówić; jesteś hetero.

— Mniej więcej.

— Mniej więcej? — powtórzyła, unosząc brew.

— A jest wśród żywych jakiś aktor, który by był tak do końca hetero? Nie da się pracować w tym interesie, z tymi ludźmi, którzy w nim siedzą, i nie przeskoczyć parę razy przez ten płot.

— To jest zbyt interesujący temat, żeby rozmawiać na niego teraz, kiedy już jesteśmy spóźnieni. — Wstała i wzięła go pod rękę. — Chodź, przystojniaku. Masz statuetkę do oddania.

***

Sally przycupnęła na kanapie Sherlocka z talerzem nachos i oranginą. Sherlock posępnie chrupał swój ogórkowy popcorn i patrzył, jak jego koledzy po fachu wloką się czerwonym dywanem, a dziennikarze pytają ich, kto projektował ich stroje i czy nominacja była dla nich zaszczytem.

— Dobra — odezwała się Sally. — To opowiesz mi coś, czy nie? Połowa zabawy – właściwie prawie cała zabawa – to słuchanie, jak rozbierasz wszystkich na czynniki pierwsze.

Westchnął. Oczywiście, że opowie, ale nie da jej poznać, że dla niego też to na tym polega zabawa.

— Co chciałabyś wiedzieć?

— No, wiesz! Kto ma romans? Kto jest potajemnie homo? Poznajesz po opaleniźnie czy po czymś takim, zgadza się?

— Kto ma romans? Szybciej byłoby wymienić tych, co nie mają. — Sherlock zmrużył oczy, obserwując paradę designerskich ciuchów. — Och, Boże drogi, mogłaby się z tym przynajmniej nie afiszować.

— Z czym?

— Wzięła sobie o wiele od siebie młodszego kochanka. Popatrz na jej ubranie. Nagle ubiera się o dziesięć lat za młodo; zwykle bardzo dobrze dopasowuje strój do swojego wieku. I ma dłoń na łokciu męża, zamiast trzymać go za rękę.

— To może nic nie znaczyć.

— A gdzie; popatrz na jej dłoń. Ma pierścionek, nieduży, za mały na coś, co dostałaby od męża. Tańszy od reszty jej biżuterii. Prezent od mniej zamożnego kochanka, który ma też mniej wyrafinowany gust niż ona czy jej mąż. Trochę to bezczelne, tak nosić ten pierścionek przy mężu. Pewnie o nich wie i mu to nie przeszkadza. Słyszałem, że sypia ze swoją agentką.

Sally usiadła bardziej prosto.

— O, patrz, John! — zauważyła. — Świetnie wygląda!

Sherlock zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

— Tak myślisz?

— Bogu dzięki, wygląda na to, że pozbył się tej okropnej stylistki, która ubierała go na własnego tatusia.

— Hmm. Niezły garnitur. To połączenie kolorów nie powinno działać.

— Ale działa. — Sally miała na twarzy szeroki uśmiech.

— O, on ci się trochę podoba, prawda?

— Myślę, że jest uroczy. I zgadza się ze mną połowa Ameryki. A ty będziesz miał okazję go przelecieć, szczęściarzu jeden.

— Nie będzie żadnego przelatywania!

— Czytałam scenariusz! Wiesz, będziesz musiał udawać, że mu obciągasz.

— Jestem profesjonalistą! Na pewno zostanie to nakręcone bardzo… artystycznie!

— Sarah ładnie wygląda.

— Przypomnij mi: co to za jedna?

— Sarah Sawyer. Chodzą ze sobą od jakiegoś roku. Grała skromniutkie role, ale potem Clint obsadził ją w głównej roli kobiecej w tym filmie o sufrażystkach, który teraz kręci. Idzie z tego planu niesamowity szum. Jedna moja znajoma jest tam asystentką reżysera i mówi, że w przyszłym roku Sarah Sawyer jak nic dostanie nominację.

— No, powinna się zastanowić, czy zamówiła dobry rozmiar sukienki. Jeden głębszy oddech i pokaże nam, co pod nią ma.

— Perez Hilton zafiksował się na takim pomyśle, że Sarah jest przykrywką Johna, ale to tylko plotka.

Sherlock się roześmiał.

— Ona jego przykrywką? — powtórzył. — Coś mu się pomieszało.

Sally zmarszczyła czoło.

— Hę?

— To nie ona jest jego przykrywką, tylko on jej. To lesbijka. — Nachylił się bliżej do ekranu i przekrzywił głowę. — Ma stałą partnerkę. Co najmniej od pięciu lat. I… i jej partnerka jest w ciąży.

Sally też nachyliła się bliżej, wpatrując się w ekran, na którym John i Sarah rozmawiali o głupotkach z Billym Bushem.

— Jesteś pewny? — spytała. Sherlock tylko na nią spojrzał. — Och, wybacz. Oczywiście że jesteś pewny. Czyli John nie jest gejem?

— No, nie określa się jako gej. Każdy mężczyzna, który przepracował ileś czasu jako aktor, ma pewne doświadczenia.

— Ty też?

— A czy powiedziałem coś, co wskazywałoby na to, że uważam się za wyjątek?

— Sherlocku Holmesie, zataiłeś przede mną istotne informacje.

— Słucham? To nie twoja sprawa.

— Ej, jak ktoś wygrzebie skądś rozmazane zdjęcie, na którym miziasz się w barze z jakimś gościem, to to od razu będzie moja sprawa, i sprawa Grega, i sprawa twojego rzecznika prasowego.

— Nie ma żadnych rozmazanych zdjęć. A ja w życiu nie zniżyłbym się do takiego prostackiego zachowania.

— To co robisz, wynajmujesz usługi luksusowych chłopców na godziny?

— Czy „luksusowy chłopiec na godziny” to nie jest określenie wewnętrznie sprzeczne?

— Aha, nie zaprzeczasz!

Sherlock uniósł wysoko jedną brew.

— Sally. Zastanów się poważnie. Naprawdę myślisz, że _ja_ musiałbym płacić za seks?

Sally otworzyła usta i zaraz znowu je zamknęła.

— Okej, coś w tym jest — przyznała.

***

John pociągnął haust piwa i trochę się odprężył. Idiotyczne to było, żeby dalej miał tremę, wręczając nagrody – grał w ponad dwudziestu filmach – ale to było co innego. No ale nie pomylił tekstu i udało mu się uścisnąć Russellowi rękę, kiedy wręczał mu statuetkę. Uścisnęli się też jedną ręką, nieszczerze; ostatecznie się nie znali, a John nie miał zamiaru go poznawać.

Teraz jednak przyszła pora na względnie przyjemną część imprezy: przyjęcie po rozdaniu nagród. Sarah poszła do domu. Rzecznicy prasowi ich obojga chórem się temu sprzeciwili. „Pojawią się doniesienia, że poszedłeś na te przyjęcia sam!” – wrzasnęła jego rzeczniczka. „Że wyszła bez ciebie! Że już się kłócicie!” John miał to naprawdę głęboko gdzieś. Nawiązał ten udawany romans, kierując się radami tych samych cholernych rzeczników, chociaż uczciwie trzeba było przyznać, że wiedział, w co wchodzi. Sarah była jego przyjaciółką, chciał jej pomóc i miał dość bycia singlem w Hollywood. Nie szukał związku, ale kobiet, które chciały związku z nim – a raczej z jego nazwiskiem – było mnóstwo. „Potrzebuję czegoś, co je raz a dobrze zniechęci!” — krzyknął kiedyś do swojej rzeczniczki, czwarty raz przepędziwszy pewną wyjątkowo upartą młodą aktorkę. Jej zapaliło się wtedy światełko w oczach, a on zrozumiał, że będzie miał kłopoty.

Ale oboje byli tym już zmęczeni. Sarah chciała móc wyjść z szafy z kobietą, którą kochała, a John czuł ciężar obłudy za każdym razem, kiedy pytano go o nią w talk-show czy wywiadzie. Starał się unikać tematu, ale przerastało go sprawienie, żeby dziennikarze szanowali prywatność gwiazd.

Minusem było to, że teraz był na tym przyjęciu sam. Liczył na to, że spotka tu jakichś znajomych, trochę pogada, trochę nadrobi zaległości z plotek. A tak całkiem uczciwie – także że trochę się subtelnie popyszni filmem, na który podpisał właśnie kontrakt, a o którym wszyscy tu obecni niewątpliwie już słyszeli. Cieszyła go też perspektywa zagadania do ludzi, którzy pracowali kiedyś z Sherlockiem i mogli mu coś o nim powiedzieć szczerze i bez upiększeń. Jeśli szybko nie nawiąże jakiejś rozmowy, może będzie musiał stąd uciekać. Doliczył się jak na razie co najmniej trzech młodych aktorek, które go obserwowały, wszystkie z nadzieją, że uda im się załapać na zdjęcie z nim, co by im zagwarantowało odrobinę miejsca na łamach „US Weekly”.

 _O, Bogu dzięki_ , pomyślał, dostrzegając znajomą twarz.

— Paul! — powiedział i pomachał.

— Ej, Watson! — nadeszła odpowiedź. Paul wyłonił się z tłumu, wysoki, jasnowłosy i zadziornie przystojny jak zwykle. John stłumił w sobie kompleks niskiego wzrostu, myśląc, że w nadchodzących miesiącach będzie to robił często. Aktorzy byli na ogół zaskakująco niscy, ale Sherlock spokojnie miał metr osiemdziesiąt. Paul serdecznie uścisnął mu dłoń, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. — Ładnie ci to dzisiaj poszło. Nie potknąłeś się o własne nogi, brawo.

— Dzięki, dupku. Gratulacje z okazji niewygrania, nawiasem mówiąc.

Paul wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie spodziewałem się wygrać. Ta nominacja to była formalność. Gdzie Sarah?

— O, poszła do domu. — Tu John nie musiał naginać prawdy. Prawe wszyscy „tutejsi” wiedzieli, jak jest.

Paul kiwnął głową.

— To kiedy dzidziuś? — spytał.

— W sierpniu.

— Pogratuluj jej od nas, co? Słyszę to i owo o tym filmie Clinta. Może zobaczymy ją w przyszłym roku na scenie, i to nie jako prezenterkę.

— Najwyższa pora. Ma wielki talent. Wiedziałem, że musi tylko trafić na właściwy projekt.

Paul uśmiechnął się jak człowiek, który coś wie.

— A skoro już o tym mowa…

John zarumienił się i schylił głowę, żeby ukryć szeroki uśmiech.

— Tak, tak.

— Czytałem ten scenariusz. Pomyślałem, że jest fenomenalny. Sam bym się starał o rolę Marka, gdyby nie to, że nie mam wolnych terminów. Myślę, że jesteś do niej stworzony.

— Naprawdę? — John nie mógł się powstrzymać: trochę się napuszył, słysząc ten komplement. Miał ogromny szacunek dla Paula jako aktora i jego zdanie było dla niego ważne.

— Naprawdę. — Paul wyglądał jak ktoś, kto mówi zupełnie szczerze, i tak też brzmiał jego głos. John nie sądził, żeby chciał mu tylko dodać odwagi. — Od lat mówię, że powinieneś zrobić sobie przerwę od komedii romantycznych. Raz na jakiś czas to fajna sprawa, ale ile ich już nakręciłeś?

— Za dużo — odpowiedział John i wziął sobie jeszcze coś do picia.

— Popadłeś w rutynę, John. Ten film to dokładnie to, czego ci trzeba. Zobaczysz, zachwycisz wszystkich.

— Dzięki, brachu — odpowiedział John, czując niedorzeczny ucisk w gardle. — Naprawdę dzięki. Słuchaj, nie pracowałeś nigdy z Angiem, co?

— Nie, ale Jenny owszem, chcesz ją zapytać? Chyba poszła po drinka. — Paul wyciągnął szyję, rozglądając się po sali za żoną. Napotkał jej wzrok i pomachał jej, żeby do nich podeszła. John stanął trochę bardziej prosto. Żona Paula była jedną z najpiękniejszych kobiet w Hollywood i zawsze trochę się w niej bujał. Podeszła do nich, sunąc elegancko; wyglądała idealnie, jak zwykle.

— Cześć, John — przywitała się, całując go w policzek. — Gratulacje z okazji nowego projektu. Bardzo to ekscytujące.

— Dzięki. Słuchaj, jak się pracuje z Angiem? Usiłuję po prostu dodać sobie trochę pewności siebie.

Zamyśliła się.

— Nie spodziewaj się, że będzie cię trzymał na planie za rękę — powiedziała. — Jest bardzo małomówny. Powie ci, czego chce, ale całą pracę będziesz musiał wykonać sam.

— Hmm. Okej. Mamy w harmonogramie cały tydzień prób.

— Tak, on uwielbia próby. Wykorzystaj dobrze ten czas. To wtedy będziesz musiał wykombinować, jak masz dla niego zagrać to czy tamto. Nie będzie ci dyktował, jak masz powiedzieć kwestię, tylko… cóż, czasem trudno zrozumieć, co dokładnie mówi, dalej jest pewna bariera językowa, ale będziesz wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

John pokiwał głową.

— Dobrze. Dziękuję.

— Polegaj na Jimie Schamusie; jest fantastyczny, będzie prawdziwym sojusznikiem na planie. Gdzie kręcicie?

— W całości w Toronto.

— W roli Nowego Jorku?

— Nie, to się po prostu dzieje w Toronto. To będzie coś nowego. Nie będziemy musieli sobie mówić „Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że to nie Nowy Jork”. — John zaczerpnął powietrza. — Ale to nie Angiem się tak naprawdę przejmuję.

Paul kiwnął głową.

— Sherlock — powiedział. — Trudny z niego facet. Żadne z nas nie miało przyjemności. Russell mówi, że ten człowiek to koszmar.

— Słyszałem, że kiedy pracuje, to robi z tego jedno wielkie zen i wykorzystuje metodę Stanisławskiego.

— O Boże, nie — zaprzeczył Paul. — Sherlock nie gra metodą. To by wymagało jakiejś świadomości emocjonalnej. Nie, to imitator. Jest zdumiewającym obserwatorem szczegółów. Siedziałem kogo niego na lunchu dla nominowanych, kiedy był nominowany za _Kanizsę_. Potrafił raz spojrzeć na człowieka i powiedzieć, z kim ten śpi, jak się ma jego kariera, jak stoi finansowo i czy się zastanawia nad zmianą agenta. I zawsze miał rację. Trochę to przerażające. On nie próbuje się wczuć w rolę. On obserwuje i naśladuje. Z zadziwiającą skutecznością.

— Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy do tego materiału — powiedział John. — To bardzo emocjonalny film, bardziej niż role, które on zwykle gra.

— Skoro chciał dostać tę rolę, to na pewno uważa, że sobie z nią poradzi.

— Miejmy nadzieję. Zdjęcia próbne poszły nam dobrze. Jakoś się dogadamy.

Paul się uśmiechnął.

— Jeśli się wam to uda, to może przyszłej zimy zobaczymy na scenie ciebie.

John się roześmiał.

— To by dopiero było — powiedział.

***

Sherlock był mile zaskoczony, widząc, że John Watson już na niego czeka, kiedy zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem punktualnie co do sekundy zjawił się w restauracji. Ludzie w tej branży na ogół słynęli z tego, że się spóźniali, wiecznie gotowi ci zademonstrować, że na ich czas i uwagę jest większy popyt niż na twoją. John wstał i podał mu rękę.

— Miło cię widzieć, Sherlock — powiedział z uśmiechem.

— I nawzajem — odpowiedział neutralnym tonem Sherlock, po czym dał znak kelnerowi. — Wódkę z tonikiem, proszę — zamówił i zauważył, że John pije piwo. Oczywiście. Rozejrzał się po restauracji. Miejsce było sympatyczne i wyraźnie dość ekskluzywne; spokojne, zapewniało prywatność. Nikt się na niego nie gapił, a przed wejściem nie koczowali paparazzi. — Jeszcze tu nie byłem.

— To właściwie pilnie strzeżony sekret — powiedział John. — Publika się jeszcze nie zwiedziała. Zobaczysz, jedzenie będzie ci smakować.

— Wierzę.

— Oglądałeś wczoraj Złote Globy? — spytał z zapałem John.

— Może kilka minut tu, kilka tam.

— Wręczałem nagrodę.

— Och. Musiałem to przegapić. Szkoda.

— Słyszałeś, co się działo za kulisami? — zapytał John, pochylając się do przodu z miną plotkarza-spiskowca.

— A czemu?

— Marty i Chris Nolan się pokłócili. Powiedzieli sobie do słuchu.

— O? — Sherlock miał nadzieję, że brzmi to tak, jakby go to potwornie nudziło, choć w rzeczywistości był żywo zainteresowany. Miał baczne oko na pewien projekt, który miał nadzieję podrzucić w przyszłym roku Nolanowi.

— Nie wiem, od czego się zaczęło. Ale wiesz, tak naprawdę to sprzeczają się o to, który z nich dostanie opiekę nad Leo.

— To chyba jasne, że Marty ma do niego większe prawa. Leo nakręcił z Chrisem tylko jeden film. Jest nową muzą Marty’ego. Poza tym Chris od lat praktycznie sypia z Christianem.

— To się rozsypało. W zeszłym roku Christian wsiadł do pociągu do Wariatkowa. Chris już by z nim zerwał, gdyby Christian nie miał podpisanego kontraktu na Batmana. I jeśli zauważyłeś, kręci też całkiem ostro z Joem.

— Obserwuj Joego; daleko zajdzie.

— Też tak myślę. — John zrobił wdech. — No ale, zaprosiłem cię na kolację, bo pomyślałem, że dobrze by było, żebyśmy się trochę poznali. Będziemy ze sobą bardzo blisko współpracować.

Sherlock przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak odpowiedzieć. Zdziwił go sam fakt, że w ogóle się zastanawia; normalnie powiedziałby po prostu pierwszą rzecz, która by mu przyszła do głowy.

— Nie żeby mi się nie podobał twój entuzjazm, John, ale nie musimy robić żadnych ćwiczeń na wytworzenie więzi, żeby dobrze razem zagrać.

— Może nie, ale całe doświadczenie mogłoby się od tego zrobić bardziej przyjemne. — John zmienił pozycję na krześle.

— Chodzi ci o intymne sceny, w których będziemy musieli wystąpić.

— Przejmujesz się tym?

— Nie, a powinienem? Wydawałoby mi się, że po wszystkich tych romantycznych filmach, w których grałeś, już cię takie rzeczy nie przerażają.

— To nie to samo. W tych filmach całuję dziewczynę, muzyka przybiera na sile i jest wyciemnienie. Wszystko bardzo niewinnie. Tu będzie bardzo realistycznie, surowo i uczciwie. Nie będę miał jak zatuszować krępujących momentów soft-rockową ścieżką dźwiękową. — Znów usiadł trochę inaczej. — I przyznaję, przejmuję się tym, co Ang mówił rano o próbach.

— A co powiedział?

— Chce, żebyśmy próbowali osobno?

— Tak, spodziewałem się tego.

— Spodziewałeś się? Mnie to zupełnie zaskoczyło. Po co w ogóle próbować, jak nie możemy tego robić razem?

— Kręcimy ten film po kolei, na tyle, na ile się da. Na początku Benjamin i Mark się nie znają, muszą się najpierw nawzajem wyczuć, dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia. Ang chce, żebyśmy byli w takim samym położeniu. Nie chce, żebyśmy na początku kręcenia byli już do siebie przyzwyczajeni.

John pokręcił głową.

— Muszę uczciwie przyznać, Sherlock, że nie przywykłem pracować w ten sposób.

– To dlatego, że przywykłeś pracować z mało ambitnymi reżyserami, którzy tylko trochę wyrastają nad poziom kręcenia klipów do piosenek, przychodzą po wypłatę, mówią aktorom, gdzie stanąć, w milczeniu wysłuchują kwestii i krzyczą „cięcie”. Ang to artysta. Ma prawdziwą wizję i będzie chciał, żebyśmy ją urzeczywistnili. Musimy być dostrojeni do niego, nie do siebie nawzajem. Relacja naszych postaci będzie się rozwijać przez ich dialogi i interakcje, nie nasze. To, co łączy albo i nie łączy mnie i ciebie, nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia.

— Nie wiem po prostu, czy dam radę się odseparować tak, jak zdaje się potrafisz ty. Jeśli mam grać emocje, to muszę mieć do nich dostęp.

— Każdy pracuje inaczej.

— Poza tym wyobraź sobie, że pracowałem i z wizjonerami. — Czoło Johna przecięła zmarszczka. — Byłem u Altmana, w _Na skróty_.

— Naprawdę? — Sherlock próbował sobie przypomnieć, ale bez skutku.

— No naprawdę. I zebrałem za tę rolę bardzo pozytywne komentarze.

— Niemożliwe, żeby Robert poświęcił ci dużo czasu. Czy w tym filmie nie było gdzieś tak koło pięćdziesięciu ról mówionych?

John się uśmiechnął.

— No, przy bufecie był straszny tłok. Ale Robert poświęcał nam całą swoją uwagę. W jeden dzień nauczył mnie o aktorstwie więcej niż szkoła wieczorowa w ponad rok. — Westchnął. — To był wielki reżyser.

— To prawda — zgodził się Sherlock. — Żałuję, że nie miałem okazji z nim pracować.

Zapadło milczenie. Przyszedł kelner przyjąć zamówienia. Ku wyraźnemu zdziwieniu Johna Sherlock go odprawił.

— Nie jesz? — zapytał.

— John, uważam, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, żebyśmy spędzali ze sobą za dużo czasu towarzysko. Jak już mówiłem, Ang chce, żeby nasze postacie rozwijały się razem. Wątpię, czy byłby zachwycony, dowiadując się, że poszliśmy razem coś zjeść, skoro próby mamy robić osobno.

— Jeden wspólny posiłek nie zrobiłby z nas najlepszych kumpli — zauważył John.

— Przykro mi, będę się musiał pożegnać.

John wbił w niego wzrok nad stolikiem.

— Będzie z tobą kawał ciężkiej roboty, co? — zapytał.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekceważąco.

— To zależy wyłącznie od ciebie. Szanuj moje metody i granice mojej prywatności, to się dogadamy.

John oparł skrzyżowane ręce o stół.

— Ty myślisz, że ja nie dam rady tej roli, zgadza się? Każde woje słowo ocieka pogardą dla mnie i mojej kariery. Trudno ci było uwierzyć, że grałem u Altmana.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Rzeczywiście przywykłem do partnerów, którzy grają co innego niż ty.

— Nie sprowadzam się do tego, co gram – ani do ról, ani do filmów — powiedział John. Do jego głosu zakradła się ostrzejsza nuta.

— Ten film dużo dla mnie znaczy, John. Nie chcę, żeby poległ przez źle dobraną obsadę.

— Taką jak na przykład ja? — Na powierzchnię zachowania Johna zaczynał się przebijać prawdziwy gniew. Sherlock już wcześniej wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, żeby taka irytująca duma i urażone uczucia pozbawiły ich szans na dobrą współpracę.

Znów westchnął.

— To nie ja podejmuję decyzje w tej sprawie — powiedział.

— Co to ma być, jakaś próba dywersji? Chcesz sprawić, żebym poczuł się tak źle, że odejdę z tego filmu, a ty będziesz mógł sobie wziąć McAvoya, czy kogo tam chcesz do roli Marka?

— A skąd. Nie zniżyłbym się do takich metod.

John wstał.

— Może cię jeszcze zaskoczę, Sherlocku Holmesie.

Sherlock posłał mu zmęczony półuśmiech.

— Przekleństwo bycia mną, John, polega na tym, że rzadko mnie coś zaskakuje.

— No, to zobaczymy. — John odwrócił się i wyszedł z restauracji.

Sherlock zmierzył wzrokiem jego na wpół wypite piwo i dał znak kelnerowi.

— Rachunek, proszę.

* * *

Klucz do metanawiązań w rozdziale drugim:

  1. Żart z Vincentem Casselem nawiązuje do niesławnej sceny w _Ocean’s Twelve: Dogrywce_ , w której Cassel wykonuje długą sekwencję akrobatycznych ruchów _à la_ Cirque du Soleil, ćwicząc do napadu rabunkowego.
  2. Toronto często zastępuje w filmach Nowy Jork, ponieważ w Kanadzie kręci się dużo taniej.
  3. Aktorka, po której Sherlock poznaje, że ma młodszego kochanka, nie miała być nikim konkretnym.
  4. Aktor, któremu John wręcza Złoty Glob, to Russell Crowe.
  5. Para, z którą John rozmawia na przyjęciu, to Paul Bettany i Jennifer Connelly. Connelly pracowała z Angiem Lee w _Hulku_. Jej opis jego metod oparty jest na wypowiedziach aktorów, którzy grali w jego filmach.
  6. Reżyserska sprzeczka, o której opowiada John, rozegrała się między Martinem Scorsese i Christopherem Nolanem, którzy obaj znani są z tego, że nawiązują bliskie relacje z aktorami i współpracują z nimi wielokrotnie. Kiedy wypaliła się jego długa współpraca z Robertem De Niro, wyglądało na to, że Scorsese znalazł nowego partnera artystycznego w Leonardo DiCaprio, z którym nakręcił cztery filmy. DiCaprio zagrał też jedną z głównych ról w _Incepcji_ Nolana, a mówi się, że relacja Nolana z Christianem Bale’em się sypie od czasu, kiedy Bale zaczął się ostatnio dziwnie zachowywać. Wspomniany Joe to Joseph Gordon-Levitt, który też grał ważną rolę w _Incepcji_ , a potem w _Mroczny rycerz powstaje_.
  7. Robert Altman rzeczywiście reżyserował film pod tytułem _Na skróty_ , który jest genialny. Naturalnie nie grał w nim John Watson.



I pytanie tłumaczki:

Strasznie mi się nie chce oglądać _Ocean’s Twelve: Dogrywki_ tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy ten “heist” Touloura / Cassela to jest „napad rabunkowy”, „włamanie”, czy „kradzież”. Ktoś oglądał?


	3. Rozdział trzeci

Od Autorki:

Chcę tylko wyjaśnić jedną sprawę. TO NIE JEST tak zwane RPF. Ani trochę. To nie jest fanfik o prawdziwych ludziach. Pojawiają się w nim przelotnie prawdziwi ludzie, owszem, ze względu na to, gdzie ta historia jest osadzona; łatwiej mi było wykorzystać istniejące gwiazdy niż wymyślić cały tłum fikcyjnych aktorów i reżyserów i zaludnić nimi Hollywood (co jest trudniejsze, niż się w pierwszej chwili wydaje). Ale Sherlock i John to postacie fikcyjne; nie mają być wiernym odbiciem aktorów, którzy ich grają w serialu, i mam nadzieję, że nie licząc wyglądu szczególnie ich nie przypominają. Każdy z nich ma własną osobowość i przeszłość, inne niż u ich aktorów.

I jeszcze jedna ważna w tym rozdziale rzecz: szybkie wprowadzenie do dwuplanów.

Bardzo często spotykanym w filmach rodzajem planu jest dwuplan, czyli taki typ ujęcia, w którym w scenie są dwie postacie, obie widoczne. Obok siebie, naprzeciw siebie przy stole – wszystko jedno. Rozmowa między dwoma postaciami pokazywana jest normalnie z co najmniej trzech ujęć: głównego, którym jest taki właśnie dwuplan, oraz pojedynczych ujęć każdej z tych postaci, tak jakby każdą z nich widziało się znad ramienia tej drugiej – tak zwanego ujęcia i przeciwujęcia. Montażyści robią potem z tych trzech ujęć scenę, tak że widz każdą z postaci ogląda wtedy, kiedy ona mówi. Przykładem tak zmontowanej sceny w _Sherlocku_ BBC jest kolacja U Angela; McGuigan urozmaicił ją jeszcze, dodając takie rzeczy jak ujęcia główne przez okno. Ten sposób konstruowania scen jest tak często spotykany, że nie zauważamy go normalnie jako jakiegoś osobnego zestawu środków – ale on tym właśnie jest.

Zwykle nagrywa się to następująco: reżyser filmuje ujęcie główne, to jest całą rozmowę jako dwuplan. Potem każdą z dwóch stron rozmowy osobno – najpierw wszystkie kwestie aktora A, potem wszystkie kwestie B. Te trzy ujęcia razem wzięte to cały materiał do danej sceny, z którego może wybierać montażysta. Ale jeśli reżyser naprawdę chce, a plan zdjęciowy mu na to pozwala, może rozstawić więcej kamer i nagrać wszystko naraz. Aktorzy to uwielbiają, bo znaczy to, że nie muszą sceny aż tyle razy powtarzać, i pozwala im grać ją za każdym razem z partnerem.

Bo chodzi o to: obaj aktorzy potrzebni są tylko do ujęcia głównego. Dwa pozostałe ujęcia są jednoosobowe, więc drugi aktor nie musi być nawet obecny przy ich kręceniu – i często nie jest. Zwykle „opiekun scenariusza” (“script supervisor”) podrzuca zza kamery temu aktorowi, który akurat jest filmowany, kwestie tego drugiego, nieobecnego. Czasami drugi aktor zostaje, mimo że nie jest nagrywany, i sam to robi, żeby pomóc partnerowi. Uważa się to za wielką uprzejmość i coś, czego nikt nie ma prawa oczekiwać, bo łatwiej grać swoje, kiedy kwestie partnera też są grane, a nie tylko czytane przez opiekuna scenariusza. Z wyświadczania swoim partnerom tej uprzejmości znany jest Tom Hanks, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o scenę trudną albo pełną emocji. Aktorowi nie wolno liczyć na to, że partner będzie mu asystował przy jego pojedynczym ujęciu („podawał”), ale jeśli scena jest trudna, a on tego nie zrobi, to straci trochę punktów sympatyczności.

Koniec lekcji.

(To i od tłumaczki trzy grosze: polska terminologia z okolic słów „ujęcie” i „plan” ma tak na moje oko zupełnie inną mapę niż angielska z okolic “take”, “angle” i “shot”. Więc choćbym się nie wiem jak starała, zdarza mi się „ujęcie” trzy razy w tym samym zdaniu. Mogę tylko obiecać, że już nigdzie nie będzie aż tak zawile jak w tym – po angielsku całkiem jasnym – wykładzie Mad_Lori o dwuplanach i podawaniu kwestii. A jeśli macie jakiś pomysł, jak to wygładzić, to zamieniam się we wzrok.)

* * *

John nigdy nie spał dobrze tuż przed pierwszym dniem zdjęć. Jak dodać do tego fakt, że był w obcym miejscu, w obcym łóżku i podwójnie się denerwował przed tym konkretnym filmem, to wyszło, że kiedy o piątej zadzwonił budzik, miał za sobą ledwo jakieś dwie godziny snu. _Boże_ , pomyślał, _charakteryzatorzy mnie znienawidzą. Operator będzie musiał posmarować obiektyw wazeliną, żebym nie wyglądał jak narrator_ Opowieści z krypty _._

Popatrzył na siebie w lustrze, zmagając się z tym samym niepokojem i brakiem pewności siebie, co zawsze pierwszego dnia nowego filmu.

_Daj spokój. Zaliczyłeś obóz szkoleniowy dla rekrutów. Z tym też sobie poradzisz._

_Obóz oferował upokorzenie po równo dla wszystkich. Na planie filmowym jest tak samo, ale osobiście, a wiązka jest skupiona._

_To tylko kolejny scenariusz._

_O, nie, bynajmniej. To TEN scenariusz. Ten, na który człowiek czeka całe życie. Zostałem aktorem w nadziei, że kiedyś taki dostanę. To jest szansa na ożywienie na ekranie czegoś prawdziwego, istotnego i, tak, może nawet zdolnego troszkę zmienić świat._

_Masz w sobie ten talent. Wiesz, że masz._

_Nikt inny tego nie wie. A już na pewno nie mój partner z planu._

_Daj mu kilka dni, zmieni zdanie. Nie jest głupi, a ceni fachowość._

Usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi mieszkania, i do środka weszła Harry, nucąc pod nosem.

— Dzień dobry. — Weszła do sypialni i wręczyła mu kawę. — Zdążyłam na pierwszodniowy napad lękowy?

John się uśmiechnął.

— Właśnie się rozpędzałem.

— Wiesz, normalnie robię ci w takich sytuacjach wykład z cyklu „nie bądź głupi”, ale może tym razem faktycznie masz prawo się denerwować.

— Bosz, wielkie dzięki.

Harry objęła go za ramiona i napotkała jego wzrok w lustrze.

— Wiesz, będziesz fantastyczny. Mówię poważnie.

Bo ja wiem, Harry. Kto to kupi?

— Kto co kupi?

— No, wiesz. Nas. Jego i mnie jako parę.

— Czemu ludzie nie mieliby tego kupić?

John westchnął.

— Czy on musi być cały czas taki onieśmielająco przystojny?

— Żaden z ciebie quasimodo, kotku.

— Wiem. Ale ja jestem taki facet, którego się przyprowadza do domu, pochwalić się mamie i reszcie rodziny. A to jest taki facet, na którego człowiek patrzy z drugiego końca sali, ślini się i nie może się zebrać na odwagę, żeby do niego zagadać.

— Zdaje mi się, Johnny, że o to między innymi chodziło. Ta obsada to nie jest niczyj kaprys. Myślę, że chcieli uzyskać pewne napięcie. Nie chcieli ani dwóch ładnych chłopców, ani dwóch zwyczajnych. Chcieli ciebie i jego. — Poklepała go po ramieniu. — Lepiej idź pod prysznic.

— Dzisiaj szpital, zgadza się?

— Pierwsza scena na liście to poczekalnia.

— Nie żartował, że kręcimy po kolei, co?

— Nie żartował. Wszystko jest sekwencyjnie, chociaż może trzeba będzie poprzesuwać niektóre plenery, jeśli pogoda nie dopisze.

— Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby w Toronto w marcu mogło nie być prześlicznie.

Harry się roześmiała.

— Zaczekam na ciebie w salonie.

Godzinę później John siedział razem z Harry na tylnej kanapie wynajętego przez wytwórnię samochodu, patrząc, jak za oknem uciekają wciąż jeszcze pogrążone w mroku ulice Toronto. Nic w tym filmie nie będzie takie jak w tych, w których zwykle grał, i nie chodziło tylko o jego rolę. Reżyser podjął taką cokolwiek nietypową decyzję, żeby kręcić w całości w terenie wokół Toronto. Żadnego nagrywania na sztucznych planach w studiu. Komplikowało to logistykę, ale przydawało scenom nie dającej się inaczej uzyskać aury autentyczności. Wcześniej, po próbie czytanej, Ang posadził ich obu, jego i Sherlocka, przed sobą i przedstawił swoją wizję wyglądu i atmosfery filmu.

— Surowy, minimalistyczny — powiedział. — Tak że, tak żeby uczucie wyraźnie zaznaczało. Wyprany z kolorów. Żadnych rozproszonych świateł, więc nie pytać — powiedział i pogroził im palcem. — Muzyka bardzo cicho. Może bez ścieżki, jeszcze nie mam postanowienia. Tylko ty i ty — dodał, pokazując ich po kolei. — Sherlock, ty jesteś jak księżyc. Zimny, jasny, odległy. Wysoko. Nieprzystępny. John, ty jesteś ziemia. Pewny, stały, ciepły – i przystępny. Musimy sprowadzić księżyc na ziemię i wypiętrzyć góry. Szczyty i doliny, a na szczytach śnieg.

Sherlock pokiwał głową, jakby wszystko zrozumiał. John zrobił to samo, chociaż jedyne, co mu chodziło po głowie, to „pojęcia nie mam, co to znaczy”.

Przez pierwszych kilka dni miał pracować za dwóch. Grał nie tylko Marka, ale i jego brata bliźniaka Jamesa, który był w szpitalu, bo właśnie wykryto u niego raka. Bohater Sherlocka był lekarzem Jamesa i jednocześnie jego sąsiadem, a do jego pierwszego spotkania z Markiem dochodziło w czasie operacji Jamesa. John raz jeszcze przebiegł wzrokiem harmonogram. Trzy dni do Wielkiej Sceny. W czasie próby czytanej przy tej scenie sporo osób z ekipy wymieniało zaniepokojone spojrzenia, mimo że wszyscy tylko markowali kwestie, nikt jeszcze właściwie nie grał. John czuł, że wszyscy wątpią, czy on da radę to zagrać – zagrać, jak Mark przychodzi do loftu brata i odkrywa, że ten wolał się zabić niż stawić czoła powolnemu umieraniu na raka. Od tego momentu nabierała rozpędu cała fabuła. Przyjazny, otwarty Mark pogrążał się od niego w rozpaczy, a zachowujący rezerwę Benjamin zmuszony był przyjąć na siebie rolę opiekuna. To ten moment prowadził do pozwu o błąd w sztuce, dramatu, rozgrywającego się w rodzinie Marka, autodestrukcyjnego zachowania Benjamina i wszystkiego, co miało zdarzyć się później.

Ta scena. To za to mu płacili. Ta scena musiała mieć emocjonalny ciężar, musiała wyjść autentycznie. Nie wolno było jej zagrać za mocno ani za słabo. Dialogu prawie nie było. Całą robotę będzie musiał wykonać sam, twarzą, ciałem i tymi narzędziami, które miał do dyspozycji jako aktor. Narzędziami, po które rzadko miał powody sięgać przez ostatnich dziesięć lat kręcenia komercyjnych filmów.

To na tę scenę czekał całą swoją karierę. I będzie musiał ją uciągnąć po zaledwie trzech dniach spędzonych na planie.

Zatrzymali się przed szpitalem, w którym mieli dzisiaj kręcić. Pierwsza na liście była pierwsza scena filmu: Mark i Benjamin spotykają się w poczekalni jako obcy sobie ludzie, podczas gdy James, bohater, który ich łączy, jest operowany.

John wysiadł z auta i dał się zaprowadzić jednemu z asystentów produkcji do przyczepy charakteryzacji. Sherlock już tam był, czytając coś z kindle’a, podczas gdy pracował nad nim charakteryzator. John usiadł w fotelu obok, zdecydowany dobrze zacząć dzień. Na próbie czytanej zachowywali się w stosunku do siebie uprzejmie, ale nic ponad to. A potem przez tydzień próbowali osobno.

— Dzień dobry. — John uśmiechnął się promiennie.

Sherlock obrzucił go szybko wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

— Nie spałeś — zauważył.

Johnowi nawet nie chciało się pytać, skąd Sherlock to wie.

— Zawsze mam problem ze snem przed pierwszym dniem zdjęć — wyjaśnił.

— Nerwy przeszkadzają w grze. Jak aktor jest nerwowy, idzie za swoimi bardziej oczywistymi instynktami, a odrzuca subtelniejsze opcje.

— To bądź taki dobry i pokaż mi, gdzie mają wyłącznik, to po prostu przestanę się denerwować.

Sherlock posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie i wrócił do swojej książki. John siedział bez słowa, czekając, aż charakteryzacja będzie gotowa. Pracująca nad nim kobieta cmokała nad jego zmęczonymi oczami, ale nie skomentowała jego wyglądu. John obserwował w lustrze jej pracę. Na widok własnej starzejącej się twarzy ogarnęło go znajome poczucie klęski. _Kiedy zacznę dostawać role tatusiów?_ – zastanowił się.

Zanim on i Sherlock dotarli na plan w makijażu i kostiumach, ekipa zdążyła ustawić i oświetlić ujęcie. Ich dublerzy siedzieli na długiej kanapie, na której mieli tę scenę zagrać. Kamery były ustawione do ujęcia głównego.

— Próba! — To tak naprawdę znaczyło tylko, że raz zamarkują całość, żeby mieć pewność, że wszystko jest gotowe.

John usiadł na swoim końcu kanapy, przestawiając się w myślach na Marka, którego umacniał w sobie przez większą część minionego tygodnia. Przeszli przez scenę, markując dialog i pilnując ruchu w polu kamer.

I oto przyszedł czas. Pierwsze zdjęcia. Ang zawołał „akcja” i ruszyli.

Nakręcenie sceny zajęło im trzy godziny. Ang zażyczył sobie trzech różnych ujęć głównych. W ostatnim z nich kamera była na wózku i cała rozmowa została nakręcona jako jedno ujęcie. Potem Ang zawołał „cięcie” i wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. John wziął głęboki oddech, czując, jak opada mu adrenalina. Rzucił Sherlockowi szybki uśmiech.

— Świetnie poszło — powiedział.

Sherlock kiwnął mu niedbale głową.

— Znośnie — uznał.

Tupiąc ciężko, podeszła do nich Clara, pierwsza asystentka reżysera.

— Przestawiamy do pojedynczego z Benjaminem! — zawołała. John wstał, żeby ekipa mogła dać kamerę tam, gdzie przed chwilą siedział, i przeniósł się na jedno ze składanych krzeseł w pobliżu monitorów podglądu.

— Będę mu podawał — powiedział do Anga. Reżyser obrócił się, popatrzył na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu, kiwnął głową i dał znak Clarze.

— Doniosę ci fotel — powiedziała i mrugnęła do niego.

Sherlock wstał i przeszedł się parę kroków, żeby rozprostować nogi, póki ekipa zmieniała oświetlenie. Sally przyniosła mu filiżankę herbaty i stanęli sobie z boku, żeby się naradzić. Asystentka reżysera wezwała wszystkich na miejsca i Sherlock wyszedł za kamerę. Nagrali kilka razy, jak wchodzi do poczekalni, i usiadł na kanapie.

John usiadł na fotelu obok kamery, w mniej więcej takim samym ustawieniu względem Sherlocka, w jakim był przy kręceniu ujęcia głównego. Sherlock go zauważył i zmarszczył brwi.

— O, będziesz mi podawać kwestie? — zapytał.

— Oczywiście. To ważna scena.

Sherlock wyglądał na trochę tym zaskoczonego.

— A. Cóż – dziękuję, miło z twojej strony.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Zagrali scenę jeszcze raz, tym razem pięć razy. Przestawiono kamery i zaczęli znów od początku, tym razem robiąc cztery wersje, póki Ang nie uznał, że wystarczy.

— Przestawiamy do pojedynczego z Markiem! — zawołała Clara i ekipa znowu rzuciła się wszystko przestawiać.

John usiadł z boku, żeby jego charakteryzatorka mogła poprawić mu twarz. Harry przyniosła mu kawę i pół kanapki.

— Zostaje — mruknęła cicho. John spojrzał nad jej ramieniem na Sherlocka, który siedział w swoim krześle „reżyserskim”, rozmawiając przez komórkę.

— Ha. Pewnie mógłby wyjść na dupka, gdyby sobie poszedł, skoro ja zostałem.

Harry pokręciła głową.

— Nie rozumiesz. On nie robi takich rzeczy. Właśnie rozmawiałam z Sally. Powiedziała, że jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie podawał. Nawet jeśli ktoś go poprosił.

— Nie czuj się, jakbyśmy zostali wyróżnieni. — John westchnął. — Ciekawe, czy kiedy skończymy tę scenę, to się obrazi. Przez najbliższe dwa dni prawie nie będzie potrzebny. Znam mnóstwo aktorów, którzy marudziliby, że można było to przełożyć na później, żeby nie musieli kręcić jednej sceny, a potem siedzieć i czekać.

— Myślę, że tego nie zrobi. Sądząc z tego, czego się o nim dowiaduję.

— A czego się dowiadujesz?

— Wiedziałeś, że on nie ma w kontraktach żadnych klauzul? Ale to żadnych?

— Poważnie? Żadnych? — John uważał, że jest dość mało wymagający, ale nawet on stawiał pewne kontraktowe warunki. Jeden z nich był taki, że na planie musi mu asystować Harry; drugi dotyczył pewnych minimalnych wymagań, jakie miał co do zakwaterowania i tego typu rzeczy. Nic wygórowanego, ale obie te rzeczy zastrzegał sobie kontraktowo.

— On ma reputację diwy, ale jest wymagający tylko w kwestiach, które dotyczą procesu twórczego. Nie obchodzi go, czy ma fajną przyczepę ani jakiej firmy wodę butelkowaną mu dadzą. Sally mówi, że obchodzi go tylko praca. Jak ona to ujęła? Reszta to tylko transport.

John znów westchnął.

— Przyznaję, myślałem, że będzie prima donną. Wiesz. Że dostanie histerii, jak nie będzie miał organicznego jogurtu w swoim ulubionym smaku, albo coś.

— Zdaje się, że jest dokładnie na odwrót.

— No, to super. A ja już myślałem, że on nie może się już zrobić _bardziej_ onieśmielający.

***

Kiedy ogłoszono przerwę na lunch, Sherlock spakował scenariusz i swoje notatki i pozbierał się do wyjścia.

— Sherlock! — zawołał wtedy John i podbiegł do niego.

_Dobry Boże, co tym razem?_

— Tak?

— Chciałem tylko podziękować, że zostałeś.

Sherlock dał ramiona ciut do tyłu. Nie potrafiłby właściwie powiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobił. Owszem, John został, żeby mu podawać, ale przecież nie był pierwszym aktorem, który zdecydował się wobec niego na taki gest, a jeszcze nigdy nie poczuł takiej potrzeby, żeby się odwdzięczyć tym samym.

— Mam nadzieję, że ci to pomogło — powiedział.

— O, zdecydowanie. Naprawdę mam dobre wrażenia po tej scenie, a ty?

Boże, ten facet był jak szczeniak, który chce, żeby go smyrać po brzuszku. Ale prawda była taka, że owszem, Sherlock miał po tej scenie dobre wrażenia. Czuł nawet pewne skromne zaczątki optymizmu: może jednak przyciężkie aktorstwo tego człowieka nie pogrąży tego filmu. Ale nie chciał zapędzać się za daleko. Miał kontrolę tylko nad swoją własną grą.

— Jest się na czym oprzeć na początek — odpowiedział.

Z Johna trochę uszło powietrze. Wyraźnie miał nadzieję na bardziej zdecydowaną pochwałę.

— No… To pewnie teraz przez kilka dni się nie zobaczymy.

— Pewnie nie. — Sherlock miał tymczasem kręcić kilka scen, w których był tylko Benjamin, ale w zasadzie musiał czekać w gotowości, aż będzie po samobójstwie Jamesa.

— Będę grał za dwóch. Widziałeś tego aktora, który ma robić za ciało Jamesa? Naprawdę świetny, w dechę. Wygląda zupełnie jak ja. W każdym razie od tyłu.

— No ja myślę. Do widzenia, John. — Kiwnął mu głową, ucinając rozmowę, i wyszedł. Sally podreptała za nim, wydając pod nosem jakieś niezadowolone odgłosy. — Chciałaś coś powiedzieć, Sally?

— Wiesz, mógłbyś być dla niego trochę milszy.

— Jeszcze nigdy nie przejmowałem się stopniem, w jakim jestem lub nie jestem miły, a ty pierwszy raz to komentujesz. Nie możesz przestać o nim myśleć, co?

— Nie o to chodzi. Nie bądź wobec niego taki surowy.

— A to dlaczego?

— Ta scena była świetna i ty to wiesz. Po prostu nie umiesz się do tego przyznać.

— Z taką sceną każdy sobie dobrze poradzi. Spotkanie nieznajomych, natychmiastowa wrogość, wspólna troska o coś. Jak warsztaty aktorskie w szkole. Nie mógł zrobić nic, co by sprawiło, że zrewiduję zdanie o jego umiejętnościach.

— Sherlock, przysięgam…

— Sally — przerwał jej. Miał dość tej rozmowy. — Mogłabyś mi przywieźć ten scenariusz, który przysłał Terrence? Dzięki. Będę u siebie w przyczepie. — Sally posłała mu spojrzenie _à la_ „to jeszcze nie koniec” i poszła po samochód, żeby wrócić do nich do hotelu. Sherlock poszedł do przyczepy, nie mogąc się doczekać panujących w niej ciszy i spokoju.

Westchnął, kopniakami ściągnął sobie buty i usiadł w fotelu, na szczęście wygodnym, żeby sobie poczytać do czasu, kiedy znowu będzie potrzebny.

***

Sally przyszła z jedzeniem na wynos koło dziesiątej. Dzień drugi zdjęć był nakręcony i zamknięty i Sherlock się niecierpliwił. Nie mógł się doczekać, żeby wgryźć się w istotę tej fabuły: swoją relację z Markiem, kryzys, utratę pewności siebie, sprawę o błąd w sztuce. Póki co uczył się scenariusza, chodząc po swoim pokoju hotelowym, wyszukując pauzy dialogowe, obserwując tempo.

— Przyniosłam ci tofu czosnkowe — powiedziała Sally i odstawiła torebki z jedzeniem na stolik do kawy.

— Nie jestem głodny — odpowiedział w roztargnieniu. — Gdzie byłaś cały dzień?

— Poszłam na plan, popatrzeć, jak kręcą. — Oparła dłonie na biodrach. — Sherlock, naprawdę powinieneś zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje.

To przykuło jego uwagę.

— Dlaczego? Jest aż tak źle? O Boże, nie robi tego chyba „na złego bliźniaka”?

— Słuchaj… — Pokręciła głową. — Powinnam ci przynieść surówkę. Musisz to zobaczyć. Znaczy, co on robi.

— A co robi?

— Przysięgam, gdybym nie wiedziała, pomyślałabym, że znaleźli do ról Marka i Jamesa dwóch różnych aktorów, którzy po prostu bardzo podobnie wyglądają. On jest… niesamowity. No normalnie nie mogę. Wszyscy o tym gadają.

— To chyba naturalne, że są pod wrażeniem. Za to się im płaci.

— Wcale nie i dobrze o tym wiesz. W ekipach pracują ludzie, którzy widzieli wszystko; trudniej na nich zrobić wrażenie niż na innych, nie łatwiej. To jakby… — Sally urwała, szukając odpowiednich słów. — Jakby grając Jamesa, był prawie taki sam, ale nie całkiem. Różnica jest akurat taka, żeby nie dało się jej nie zauważyć. A miłość i bliskość między braćmi oddaje tak dobrze, że naprawdę się ją czuje.

— Sally, zaskakujesz mnie. To do ciebie niepodobne tak… tryskać entuzjazmem.

— Sam byś tryskał, gdybyś pofatygował się popatrzeć, jak twój partner gra. I z rozmysłem mówię „gra”, bo grać to on umie. Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że od dziesięciu lat robi komercyjne filmy, ale chyba się chował pod jakimś cholernym korcem.

— Dobra, rozumiem!

— Ale mi nie wierzysz.

— Sally, faktycznie nie uwierzę, że _John Watson_ bez powodu ukrywał jakiś spektakularny talent aktorski, udając jednocześnie, że zadowalają go główne role w mdłych randkowych filmidłach. To wbrew wszelkiej logice.

— Jutro gra tę wielką scenę. Przyjdziesz popatrzeć?

— A po co? Wiem, jak ją zagra. Będą tony intensywnych, widowiskowych emocji, zawodzenie, rozdzieranie szat i bardzo wygodny klip oscarowy. Będzie scena oczywista i łatwa w odbiorze. Zaimponuje małomiasteczkowej Ameryce, ale nikogo nie poruszy bardziej, niż powinna. Na tym polega nasza praca, prawda? Żeby przekazać uczucia – byle nie za bardzo? Żeby pokazać emocje – ale nie za bardzo? Wszystko to karykatura i on się w to wpisze.

— Przyjdź popatrzeć. Chcę, żebyś to zobaczył. Wiesz, że mogę ci zrobić z życia piekło.

Sherlock westchnął. Wiedział, że jeśli się nie zgodzi, do końca życia będzie musiał wysłuchiwać.

— Dobrze, przyjdę. Zadowolona?

— Tak. Bardzo. A teraz proszę cię, zjedz trochę tego tofu. Znowu zaczyna ci być widać żebra.

***

Wielką Scenę, jak uparła się nazywać ją ekipa, teoretycznie też kręcono na planie terenowym. W budynku biurowym, który wykorzystywali jako firmę prawniczą Marka, była niezagospodarowana powierzchnia, którą przedekorowano, żeby udawała mieszkanie Jamesa, kiedy menadżerowi planów terenowych nie udało się znaleźć odpowiedniego prawdziwego mieszkania. Plusem była dodatkowa przestrzeń. Pusta powierzchnia biurowa nie miała ograniczających ścian prawdziwego mieszkania, więc było miejsce na swobodny ruch kamer. Drugi plus stał się jasny, ledwo Sherlock wszedł na plan. Wyglądało na to, że tę scenę przyszli obejrzeć wszyscy członkowie tak obsady, jak i ekipy, niezależnie od tego, czy byli tego dnia potrzebni, czy nie. Wśliznął się niepostrzeżenie do środka i stanął z tyłu pomieszczenia, nie chcąc, żeby John wiedział, że przyszedł.

Ostrożnie klucząc i uważając, żeby go nie było za bardzo widać, przedostał się w okolice monitorów podglądu. John i Ang byli na planie razem z dublerem, który chwilowo grał Jamesa. Sherlock siedział cicho na uboczu, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi. Ang szedł już na swoje krzesło obok kamery. Operator zajmował pozycję, a John wyraźnie przygotowywał się do zagrania sceny.

Wszyscy milkli i nieruchomieli. Clara zawołała, że mają się jeszcze bardziej uciszyć. John ustawił się za drzwiami do sypialni. Zaraz mieli nakręcić, jak wchodzi do środka, a potem do końca sceny kamery były już tylko jego.

Sherlock odkrył, że wstrzymuje oddech; przeszedł go dreszcz podenerwowania. Ang kazał zaczynać, kamery ruszyły. John wszedł do pokoju i Mark zobaczył ciało brata, jaskrawoczerwony rozbryzg krwi na ścianie i pistolet, który zmarły wciąż jeszcze miał w dłoni.

Sherlock czekał. Czekał na zawodzenie, okrzyki, wołanie do nieba. Na łzy, szloch, na nawoływanie, przekleństwa i całą tę przewidywalną egzaltację.

Słyszał tylko ciszę. Dałoby się usłyszeć, jak spada szpilka. Było tak cicho, że słyszał pracę kamery. Popatrzył w podgląd.

Mark podszedł bliżej, mniej więcej spokojnie, chociaż było w jego kroku jakieś takie nieoczywiste załamanie się rytmu. Wyjął broń z dłoni Jamesa. Cofnął się i szybkimi, pewnymi ruchami opróżnił magazynek. Odłożył pistolet i magazynek na podłogę. Zrobił dwa kroki, przystanął. I dwa kroki, i przerwa. Oczy uciekały mu do pogruchotanej twarzy Jamesa i z powrotem, jakby się zacięły.

Sherlocka olśniło, że John nie będzie celował w klip oscarowy. Nic nie mówił. Nie zawodził. Sherlock patrzył, jak scena się toczy, i nie miał słów na opisanie tego, co widział. A widział zimny, bezlitosny szok, trzymający w swoim uścisku człowieka, któremu właśnie walił się świat. Który został mu pokazany drobnymi, szybkimi gestami i nienachalną mimiką przez aktora, który najwyraźniej całkowicie panował nad sytuacją, choć jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby poruszał się po omacku. Było to niesamowicie, boleśnie prawdziwe i na chwilę Sherlock zapomniał, że ogląda czyjąś grę. Kiedy w końcu Mark zaczął się sypać i polały się łzy, to były one zasłużone i było to coś strasznego. Słyszał, jak gdzieś za nim ludzie pociągają nosami.

Trwało to jeszcze kilka minut. Było kilka kwestii do wypowiedzenia, bardzo mało. John zaimprowizował kilka dalszych. Sherlock gapił się w podgląd, czując, jak w piersi narasta mu podniecenie.

_Ten film zmiecie wszystko, jak bomba._

Wreszcie Ang zawołał o cięcie. Wszyscy zebrani zaczęli spontanicznie bić brawo. John wyprostował się, strząsnął z siebie Marka i uśmiechnął się szeroko i promiennie. Sherlock rozejrzał się za Sally, napotkał jej wzrok i dał jej znak, żeby podeszła.

— No i? — zapytała z uniesioną brwią. Sherlock nie miał jednak zamiaru dać jej tej satysfakcji.

— Chcę obejrzeć surówkę z ostatnich dwóch dni. Załatwisz to?

— Daj mi dwie godziny.

— Dobrze. — Zerknął na Johna i Anga, ponownie pogrążonych w naradzie. — Wymknę się, zanim mnie zauważy.

— Nie mówiłam ci? _Widziałeś?_

— Widziałem.

— I?

Sherlock westchnął.

— Proszę cię, Sally, załatw mi tę surówkę. — Wyszedł stamtąd i poszedł do samochodu. Wiedział, że będą kręcić tę scenę jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale nie mógł na to więcej patrzeć. Bał się, że jeśli zostanie popatrzeć, może odkryć to, co już podejrzewał: że nie da się wykluczyć, że John Watson jest jednak lepszym aktorem niż on.

***

Oglądając surówki z pracy Johna z kilku ostatnich dni, tak w roli Marka, jak i Jamesa, Sherlock doświadczył dziwnej kaskady emocji. Pierwsze przyszło zdumienie tym, co widział, połączone z radością patrzenia, jak sztuka, której poświęcił życie, uprawiana jest z taką dyskretną zręcznością. Druga była zazdrość, spowodowana tym, że za nic w świecie nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, jak John to robi. Trzecia – ulga, że jego gra nie zniszczy tego filmu.

Czwarta była wściekłość.

Pójdzie tam. Od razu. Nic go nie obchodziło, że jest po dziesiątej i trochę za późno na towarzyską wizytę. Pójdzie tam, zobaczy się z nim i zapyta go, jak to możliwe. Zażąda odpowiedzi. I dostanie je. Wstał, wbił ręce w rękawy płaszcza, podszedł sztywnym krokiem do drzwi i otworzył je z szarpnięciem.

Na progu, z ręką uniesioną, żeby zapukać, stał John Watson. Szczęki miał zaciśnięte, oczy mu błyszczały.

— John! — powiedział Sherlock, kiedy nie przyszło ma na myśl nic lepszego.

John przepchnął się obok niego i wszedł do środka. Sherlock wycofał się do wnętrza mieszkania, trochę pogubiony teraz, kiedy jego misja została udaremniona.

— Wiem, że masz mnie za chałturnika — zaczął bez wstępów John, stojąc z rękami na biodrach. — Wiem, że masz mnie i moją karierę w głębokiej pogardzie. Ale jak śmiesz prosić o moje surówki? Masz tupet, Sherlocku Holmesie. Szanuję cię, wiesz. Od początku mojej kariery. Zawsze myślałem, że jesteś fantastyczny, kurde, no genialny. Nikt inny tak nie potrafił jak ty. Szansa na współpracę z tobą sprawiła, że jeszcze bardziej chciałem znaleźć się w tym filmie. Słyszałem, że masz się za lepszego od wszystkich, ale pomyślałem „Przecież chyba nie może być aż taki zły”. I wiesz, myliłem się; jesteś jeszcze gorszy, niż ludzie mówili.

— Ja mam tupet? — Powtórzył Sherlock. — _Ja?_ A co z tobą, Johnie Watson? Pozwoliłeś mi pleść głupoty o twoich filmach, karierze i rolach, a cały czas znałeś prawdę. Wiedziałeś, na co się stać, a praktycznie się nie broniłeś. Po prostu dałeś mi dalej myśleć, że jesteś wyrobnikiem bez talentu, chociaż wiedziałeś, że to nieprawda!

Zaskoczony, John cofnął się o krok.

— Co?

— Ta scena, którą dzisiaj kręciłeś. Ta scena, której wszyscy się panicznie bali.

John otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Byłeś tam? Widziałeś?

— Byłem. I nie wiem, co widziałem. To dlatego poprosiłem o twoje surówki: żeby to rozgryźć. Żeby rozgryźć _ciebie_.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co mi teraz chcesz powiedzieć.

— Chcę powiedzieć, że widziałem dzisiaj jeden z najdoskonalszych pokazów sztuki aktorskiej w całym moim życiu, a miałem okazję oglądać sporo świetnych aktorów przy pracy, John. Więc teraz powiedz mi, jak to możliwe, że przez cały ten czas byłeś zdolny do gry na takim poziomie i pozwoliłeś światu myśleć – pozwoliłeś _mnie_ myśleć – że jesteś tylko rzemieślnikiem, pracującym na wypłatę!

John podniósł ręce otwartymi dłońmi do przodu.

— Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno — powiedział — uważasz, że dobrze dzisiaj grałem?

— Dobrze? _Dobrze_? Wielki Boże, człowieku. Wiesz, jak grałeś, byłeś przy tym.

— Dobra, czyli uważasz, że grałem dobrze i… jesteś _wkurzony_? Myślałem, że poczujesz ulgę!

— Czuję ulgę. Czuję ulgę i zaimponowałeś mi i jestem strasznie zazdrosny i zdecydowanie wkurzony.

— Niby czemu właściwie? Jesteś wkurzony, że coś w ogóle umiem?

— Nie lubię, jak ktoś robi ze mnie głupka!

Watson pokręcił głową.

— Och, oczywiście. Bo moje życie i kariera kręcą się wokół _ciebie_.

— Nie, ty skończony idioto! Nie chodzi o mnie. Chodzi o naszą pracę. _Jak mogłeś?_ Jak mogłeś marnować się w tych tandetnych filmach, pozwalając, żeby twoje umiejętności zanikały, niewykorzystywane i niedoceniane? Robiłeś to charytatywnie czy co? Bo pozbawiłeś świat możliwości oglądania tego, co mógłbyś zagrać, nas wszystkich w tym zawodzie szansy na dzielenie z tobą ekranu, a siebie – szansy na rozłożenie skrzydeł i odkrycie, kim jesteś artystycznie! Czy ty wiesz, ilu aktorów całe życie uczy się robić to, co tobie przychodzi tak naturalnie? Bo kiedy nie robisz wszystkiego, co w twojej mocy, żeby skutecznie wykorzystywać swój talent, to każdemu z nich, w tym i mnie, plujesz w twarz. To obraza, _obelga_.

— O, to teraz _obraziłem cię_ swoją karierą. To się robi z każdą chwilą lepsze.

— Dlaczego, John? Z lenistwa? Brałeś łatwe scenariusze, żeby nie musieć ciężko pracować? Grałeś ze słabszymi od siebie aktorami, żeby zawsze być najlepszym na planie?

John nagle przeszedł do ataku. twarz zastygła mu w gniewie.

— Zamknij się, ty uprzywilejowany paniczyku. Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

— To mi _wyjaśnij_.

John westchnął i przeczesał ręką i tak już zmierzwione włosy.

— Dobra. Rzeczywiście, potrafię grać. Wiem. Wiem od zawsze. Ale nie masz pojęcia, jak zaczynałem, i nie masz skąd wiedzieć, jakie mam motywacje. Jesteś z dobrej rodziny, chodziłeś do elitarnej szkoły. Pełny wypas. Ja nie. Moi rodzice byli tacy biedni, że moi bracia, siostry i ja musieliśmy czasem grzebać w śmieciach, żeby znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Koczowaliśmy w prawie pustych mieszkaniach komunalnych i patrzyliśmy, jak wokół nas ludzie umierają z przedawkowania albo na przeziębienie, z którego zrobiło się zapalenie płuc. Miałem tylko jedno wyjście: wojsko. Dalej bym tam był, gdyby nie to, że mnie postrzelili. Nie wiem, co mnie pchnęło na zajęcia z aktorstwa, ale to tam odkryłem, że mam jakąś umiejętność, którą da się sprzedać. I tylko pod tym względem się ona dla mnie liczyła: że mogłem ją sprzedać. Taki kupon obiadowy. Sposób na dopilnowanie, żeby nikomu w mojej rodzinie niczego nie brakowało, zwłaszcza moim rodzicom, którzy oboje chorują. Pewnie, z początku granie było ekscytujące. Chciałem pokazać, na co mnie stać. Ale kiedy przyszło to pierwsze duże honorarium i mogłem kupić moim rodzicom dom, nająć im pomoc domową na pełny etat, wysłać do szkoły dzieci mojego rodzeństwa i dać siostrze pracę, dzięki której przestanie zaglądać do butelki – no, wtedy liczyło się tylko to, żeby tak było dalej. Więc brałem pierwsze propozycje, jakie przychodziły, i te, którym towarzyszyły największe pieniądze. Jeśli uważasz, że się sprzedałem, albo że zdradziłem swój talent, to szczerze mówiąc gówno mnie to obchodzi. Póki moja rodzina dobrze żyje i ma opiekę, chętnie będę się sprzedawał. — Urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. — Wiesz, mało brakowało, a nie przyszedłbym do tego filmu. Soderbergh zaproponował mi rolę w tym dramacie o Savannah, w którym gra pół miasta. Honorarium było wyższe niż tutaj. Po raz pierwszy w karierze wybrałem lepszy materiał, nie większe pieniądze, i nie było to łatwe. Naprawdę niewiele brakowało. A wiesz, co sprawiło, że podjąłem taką decyzję, a nie inną? Ty. Wiedziałem, że już jesteś z tym filmem związany. A takiej okazji nie mogłem przepuścić. Byłem przerażony, ale postanowiłem zaryzykować, bo dawno uznałem, że nigdy nie uda mi się zagrać z kimś takim jak ty. Więc nie mów mi, że nie jestem wart tego scenariusza albo twojego wielce czcigodnego towarzystwa, i _nie waż się_ mówić mi, że _obrażają cię_ wybory, których dokonałem, tym bardziej, że to nie twój zasrany interes.

Umilkł. Sherlock tylko stał i się gapił. Przez jakiś ciągnący się w nieskończoność czas stali w milczeniu, nieporuszeni, patrząc sobie w oczy, jakby każdy miał nadzieję, że sprowokuje tego drugiego, żeby ten odezwał się pierwszy.

— Zależy ci na tym, żeby ten film odniósł sukces — powiedział w końcu Sherlock. Nie było to pytanie.

— Jak cholera.

— Mnie też. — Sherlock uniósł głowę i wyprostował plecy. — To bierzmy się do roboty.

* * *

Jest w tym rozdziale tylko jedno istotne metanawiązanie. Na wpół sensowne wskazówki, które Ang daje Sherlockowi i Johnowi, te o ośnieżonych górskich szczytach, oparte są na wywiadzie z Jakiem Gyllenhaalem, poświęconym kręceniu _Tajemnicy Brokeback Mountain_. Jake mówił między innymi, że Ang powiedział jemu i Anne Hathaway „pasujecie do siebie jak mleko i woda”, i że wszyscy pokiwali wtedy głowami, jakby zrozumieli, ale on w skrytości myślał sobie „pojęcia nie mam, co to znaczy”.

Spowiedź tłumaczki z tego rozdziału:

Wymyśliłam słowo „surówka” w sensie surowego materiału z jednego dnia zdjęć (“dailies”, “rushes”), bo tyle razy się przewija przez tekst, w dodatku na ogół w dialogu. Oddaję głos z powrotem Autorce: „Często jest tego dziesięć godzin, a nawet więcej. W czasie zdjęć reżyser, producent, a czasem także aktorzy przeglądają surówkę; raz na jakiś czas wysyła się ją też do wytwórni, żeby mogła kontrolować produkcję.” Jeśli ktoś/a zna na to jakieś zwięzłe polskie określenie, to poproszę.


	4. Rozdział czwarty

_Zdjęcia do filmu: tydzień drugi_

— Dobry dzień. — Harry dołączyła do Sally przy stole bufetowym, jak to miały ostatnio w zwyczaju.

— Co tam słychać?

— Wszystko w porządku. Widziałaś gdzieś cudownych bliźniaków? John wyszedł rano beze mnie.

— Tam są — powiedziała Sally, robiąc głową ruch w prawo.

Harry tam popatrzyła i zobaczyła Sherlocka i Johna: stali głowa przy głowie pod drzewem niedaleko miejsca, gdzie rozstawiano pierwszą scenę dnia, naradzając się w skupieniu. Ostatnio była to w zasadzie ich zwyczajowa poza. Od początku zdjęć minęły niecałe dwa tygodnie i wszyscy wciąż jeszcze zachodzili w głowę, co się takiego stało. Na początku zdjęć ci dwaj trzymali się od siebie na dystans, a Sherlock zachowywał swój zwykły chłód; potem nagle z dnia na dzień zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Spędzali razem długie wieczory, ćwicząc kwestie, rozmawiając o postaciach i w ogóle robiąc wszystko to, co normalnie robią aktorzy w czasie kręcenia filmu, a podawanie sobie nawzajem kwestii było teraz u nich standardem. Ich przyczepy stały na ogół puste, nieużywane. Jeśli jeden z nich był na planie, to drugi też.

John obejrzał się i zobaczył, że Harry na niego patrzy. Uniósł rękę na powitanie. Odpowiedziała ruchem głowy, a on skupił się z powrotem na tym, co omawiał z Sherlockiem, co by to nie było.

— Języki pójdą w ruch — mruknęła Sally.

— O czym?

— No, wiesz. O nich. Ludzie będą gadać.

Harry prychnęła.

— Wiecznie o czymś gadają. A zresztą. Johnny jest hetero. Mniej więcej.

— Więc Sarah Sawyer jednak nie jest jego przykrywką? — spytała Sally z domyślnym uśmieszkiem.

— Nie odpowiem na to pytanie; powołuję się na immunitet dyplomatyczny. A Sherlock?

— Obie płci po równo go nudzą. Nic o tym nie wiem, żeby ktoś mu się kiedyś spodobał, w każdym razie od czasu, kiedy zostałam jego asystentką, a to już trzy lata. Boże, to już naprawdę tyle czasu? — Mówiąc to, Sally obserwowała Sherlocka i Johna. — Z drugiej strony nie widziałam jeszcze, żeby z własnej woli spędzał z kimś tyle czasu, wszystko jedno, z mężczyzną czy kobietą, i jeszcze do tego robił wrażenie, że sprawia mu to przyjemność.

Podeszła do nich Clara. Harry stanęła trochę bardziej prosto.

— Co słychać, Clara! — przywitała się. _Kurde, nie tak entuzjastycznie._

Clara uśmiechnęła się.

— Cześć, Harry. Widziałyście Andersona?

— Jeszcze nie. A czemu?

— Ma dzisiaj przyprowadzić na plan scenarzystkę. Mają wreszcie uzgodnić tytuł tego cholernego filmu.

— Ha. A ja właśnie zaczynałam się przyzwyczajać do „Gejowskiego filmu bez tytułu” — powiedziała Harry. Sally parsknęła śmiechem.

Clara spojrzała na nią poważnie.

— Wiem, że ta nazwa krąży po planie — powiedziała — ale nie pozwól, żeby Ang usłyszał, że tak mówisz. Będzie zły.

— Nie pozwolę, nie pozwolę. Ale to będzie ulga, mieć porządny tytuł. Przynajmniej będziecie mieli co pisać na klapsach.

– Może „Hortensjowa wojna”? — zaproponowała z uśmiechem Sally.

Clara przewróciła oczami.

— Pierdolone hortensje. Jeśli zobaczę w życiu jeszcze jedną hortensję, to to będzie o jedną za dużo. Wiecie, jak rekwizytorzy muszą się nakombinować, żeby załatwić tu w marcu dość hortensji? Nie jest to szczyt sezonu na kwiaty. Anderson narzeka na koszty, ale Ang się uparł. W scenariuszu to symbol, chce, żeby gdzieś na każdym planie zdjęciowym były w tle hortensje. Czasem wbije sobie taki coś do głowy i ani rusz. Mówię mu, że nikt nie zauważy tych pieprzonych hortensji, ale nie, one są ważne, symbolizują delikatną i piękną miłość Benjamina i Marka i kruchość życia i bla, bla, bla.

Harry pokiwała głową ze współczuciem.

— Kiedy John kręcił _Święta z wariatami_ na Martha’s Vineyard, reżyser uparł się, że nikomu oprócz Johna nie wolno założyć nic niebieskiego. Bezsensowna zasada, nikt tego nie zauważył, z tego, co wiem, facet nigdy nie wyjaśnił, dlaczego, po prostu tak miało być i już. Tak jakby myślał, że jak zrobi coś bezsensownego i pretensjonalnego, to nagle będzie następnym Aronofskym.

— Ang nie musi uciekać się do żadnych sztuczek, żeby jego kino było autorskie — zauważyła Clara. — Po prostu nikt nie lubi, jak jego praca obejmuje zdobycie wszystkich co do ostatniej hortensji w Ontario.

— O, idzie Anderson. — Sally trochę się ożywiła. — A ta dziewczyna obok niego to pewnie scenarzystka.

Harry patrzyła, jak Anderson, producent liniowy, podchodzi do nich z jakąś kobietą. Nowo przybyła była niska i szczupła, miała błyszczące oczy i pełną zapału minę.

— Cześć, Sally — przywitał się Anderson, a na jego zwykle skrzywionych ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. — _Oho, ciekawe_ , pomyślała Harry. Potem znów spoważniał. — Clara, to jest Molly Hooper, nasza scenarzystka. Molly, Clara Denbrough, pierwsza asystentka reżysera.

— Miło cię poznać. — Molly z promiennym uśmiechem podała Clarze dłoń.

— I nawzajem.

— Możecie się nią trochę zaopiekować? Przedstawić jej ludzi, pokazać to i tamto? Ang naradza się przez telefon z Jimem, a ja muszę się zająć statystami do pogrzebu.

— Jasne.

— Dzięki. — Anderson rzucił Sally jeszcze jedno nieśmiałe spojrzenie i poszedł.

Molly wyglądała na tak podekscytowaną, że aż prawie wibrowała, i Harry przestraszyła się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wwierci się w ziemię.

— To witamy na planie, Molly — powiedziała. — Chociaż obawiam się, że autorom scenariuszy to doświadczenie nie zawsze przypada do gustu.

— Wszyscy są dla mnie tacy mili. To takie ekscytujące, być tutaj i widzieć, jak to wszystko się dzieje. — Molly co chwilę zerkała w stronę Sherlocka i Johna, którzy teraz stali tylko i czekali, aż scena się zacznie.

Harry uśmiechnęła się.

— Chciałabyś poznać Sherlocka i Johna? — zapytała.

Molly z szerokim uśmiechem pokiwała głową.

— I to jak — przyznała.

— Pójdę po nich. Zaczekajcie tu. — Harry pobiegła truchtem na drugą stronę parkingu, pod drzewo, po którym obaj odtwórcy głównych ról pracowali właśnie na swoje bardzo szczodre honoraria, gapiąc się w dal.

— Co tam? — zapytał John, widząc, że się zbliża.

— Przyszła scenarzystka. Chciałaby was poznać. Wiesz, jeśli nie jesteście jakoś strasznie zajęci ani nic.

Sherlock potraktował ją swoją patentowaną Uniesioną Brwią.

— Twoja asystentka ma niezły tupet, John — uznał. — Powinieneś ją zwolnić.

John westchnął teatralnie.

— Ale to rodzina. Więc cierpię w milczeniu — odpowiedział.

— Och, prześmieszni jesteście jeden z drugim. No, już. Zróbcie sympatyczne miny i udawajcie, że jesteście mili, zwłaszcza ty — powiedziała Harry, pokazując Sherlocka palcem.

— Ja zawsze jestem miły i sympatyczny — zaprotestował. — Jestem chodzącą sympatycznością, uprzejmością i wszystkimi innymi godnymi podziwu cechami. Wiem, bo tak napisali w „Empire”.

Poszli za nią do miejsca, gdzie stały Molly i Sally. Kiedy podchodzili, Harry stłumiła złośliwy uśmieszek. Gdyby to był komiks, to patrząc na Sherlocka, Molly miałaby w miejscu oczu dwa wielkie roziskrzone serca.

— To jest Molly Hooper. Molly, to John Watson, a to Sherlock Holmes. — Molly zerknęła pobieżnie na Johna, kiedy ściskał jej dłoń, ale poza tym wydawała się zafiksowana na Sherlocku. John zamienił z Harry rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Rety, to niesamowite, móc cię poznać — powiedziała Molly. — Jestem twoją wielką fanką.

Sherlockowi udało się uśmiechnąć w sposób, który można by nazwać czarującym.

— Dziękuję. Wszyscy bardzo się ekscytujemy twoim scenariuszem.

Molly odzyskała chyba opanowanie i przypominała sobie, na czym polega jej rola tutaj. Nie była teraz polującą na autograf fanką, była ich scenarzystką.

— Dzięki — odpowiedziała. — Ucieszyłam się, że w ogóle udało mi się go sprzedać, potem, że trafił do takiego reżysera, a już szczególnie że wy dwaj go zagracie. Cały czas czekam, aż się obudzę.

— To twój pierwszy scenariusz? — zapytał John.

— Nie pierwszy, jaki napisałam, ale pierwszy, który sprzedałam — powiedziała ze śmiechem Molly.

Sherlock zmierzył ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

— Nie żyjesz z pisania — zawyrokował. — Jesteś… och, jesteś lekarką. Powiedziałbym, że… patologiem? Mieszkasz sama, a piszesz żeby dać upust kreatywności i się odstresować. Masz dwa psy. Tej samej rasy, jakieś nieduże. I biegasz, ale masz zwyczaj robić to po zmierzchu, kiedy jest chłodniej.

— Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi — powiedział John, widząc zdumioną minę Molly. — Zwykle nie wypuszczamy go z pokoju, kiedy w pobliżu są jacyś normalni ludzie.

— Ale to…

— Jak mi poszło? — zapytał Sherlock.

— Idealnie! Wszystko się zgadza. Skąd…

— Och, proszę cię, nie pytaj, skąd wiedział — wtrąciła Sally. — Bo ci powie, ze wszystkimi szczegółami i będzie tego więcej, niż byś chciała usłyszeć.

— Uważasz też, że John nie nadaje się do tej roli — ciągnął Sherlock, jakby Sally w ogóle się nie odezwała.

Molly zaczerwieniła się i popatrzyła na Johna, który nie wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.

— Och, to nieprawda, jestem… jestem pewna, że nadajesz się doskonale — powiedziała pośpiesznie.

— Nic nie szkodzi — powiedział jej John. — Nie byłabyś pierwsza, która w to wątpi. Pół miasta czeka, aż to sknocę. Sherlock też z początku nie był zachwycony, dobrze mówię? — Szturchnął Sherlocka łokciem.

— Rzeczywiście. Obawiam się, że pozwoliłem, żeby z góry wyrobione opinie zakłóciły moje obserwacje. Ale mogę cię już teraz zapewnić, że sporo ludzi będzie musiało przyznać się do błędu. — Harry spojrzała na brata, który słysząc te pochwały, trochę przebierał nogami; zarumieniły mu się też uszy i zadrgały kąciki ust.

— Wiem, że pisałaś Benjamina z myślą o Sherlocku. Kogo sobie wyobrażałaś jako Marka? — spytała Sally.

— Może Jeremy’ego Rennera? — powiedziała Molly trochę niepewnym głosem, jakby obawiała się, że narusza w ten sposób zasady etykiety.

John pokiwał głową.

— O, świetny wybór — zgodził się. — Renner byłby dobry.

— Odmówił — powiedział pozbawionym wyrazu tonem Sherlock.

John spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.

— Poważnie? Nie wiedziałem, że proponowano mu tę rolę. Dlaczego ją odrzucił?

— Jako powód podał konflikt terminów. Podejrzewam, że prawdziwy powód miał coś wspólnego z tym, że kobieta, z którą przyszedł dwa lata temu na festiwal Governor’s Ball, chlusnęła mi wtedy w twarz drinkiem.

Wszyscy się roześmieli.

— To jak, mamy już jakiś tytuł dla tego filmu? — zapytała Sally.

— O! Mamy, mamy — powiedziała Molly, ożywiając się. — Zawiesiła głos, żeby podnieść napięcie, uśmiechając się szatańsko. Wszyscy czekali, wstrzymując oddech. — Tytuł będzie brzmiał „Do nieznajomego”.

— Hmm — mruknął w zamyśleniu Sherlock. — Podoba mi się. Jest… sugestywny.

— Walt Whitman? — zapytał z uśmiechem John.

Uśmiech Molly zrobił się szerszy.

— Tak! — potwierdziła. — Znasz ten wiersz?

John kiwnął głową.

— „Mijający mnie nieznajomy, nie wiesz, jak tęsknie na ciebie spoglądam. Musisz być tym, którego szukałem.”

— To jeden z moich ulubionych. Wydawał mi się odpowiedni. Uwielbiam ostatni wers.

— „Mam zadbać o to, żeby cię nie stracić” — wyrecytował cicho John. Sherlock patrzył na niego z uniesioną jedną brwią. — No co? Lubię poezję!

— Jesteś pełen niespodzianek, John.

— Tylko dlatego, że ty nie odróżniłbyś pewnie Eliota od Roberta Frosta. Poznawanie poezji i literatury w ogóle to dla aktora wartościowa rzecz. I nie truj mi tu, że „wszystko na temat człowieczeństwa można znaleźć u Szekspira”.

— Nie miałem zamiaru ci tak… truć — powiedział Sherlock. Wyglądał na urażonego sugestią, że mogłoby tak być.

— Oni tak cały czas? — spytała Molly, nachylając się do Harry.

— Ostatnio tak.

— To domyślam się, że wy dwaj znacie się już dość długo? — spytała ich Molly.

Obaj spojrzeli na nią z zaskoczeniem.

— Właściwie nie — odpowiedział John.

— Poznaliśmy się na zdjęciach próbnych — powiedział Sherlock.

— Naprawdę? Bo wygląda to tak, jakbyście byli kumplami od lat.

Zamienili spojrzenia, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— Fakt, czasem mam wrażenie, że to już tyle lat. — John powiedział to zrzędliwym tonem, ale oczy mu błyszczały.

Podbiegła do nich Clara.

—Próba, chłopcy.

— Musimy iść — powiedział John. — Bardzo miło było cię poznać, Molly. Na pewno znajdziemy jeszcze czas, żeby pogadać. Sherlock i ja obaj chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z tobą o naszych postaciach, mamy też pomysły na kwestie tu i tam.

Molly pokiwała głową.

— Będę czekać z niecierpliwością — przyznała.

„Chłopcy” poszli w kierunku rozstawionego planu.

— Przyjechałaś w ciekawym dniu — powiedziała jej Harry.

— O?

— Dzisiaj kręcą scenę w parku. Pierwszy pocałunek Marka i Benjamina.

Molly aż podskoczyła raz czy drugi, jak dziecko.

— Och, miałam nadzieję, że skoro tu jestem, to będę mogła to zobaczyć!

— Jak to jest? — spytała Harry. — Patrzeć, jak postacie, które stworzyłaś, ożywają na twoich oczach? — Harry w życiu nic nie napisała. Gdyby nie John nie miałaby żadnego kontaktu ze sztuką. Ale wyobrażała sobie, że to szczególne uczucie, wymyślić fikcyjnego człowieka, a potem patrzeć, jak dzięki aktorowi ten ktoś chodzi, mówi, oddycha.

Molly uśmiechnęła się, a oczy trochę się jej zaszkliły.

— Nie wiem, jak ci to opisać — powiedziała.

***

John się denerwował. Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy denerwował się przed sceną pocałunku. Zagrał ich tyle, że się w nich gubił. Mogłoby się wydawać, że z połową aktorek w Hollywood. Jakich głupich pytań nie zadawaliby dziennikarze na spotkaniach promocyjnych, nie było to sexy. Trzeba je było powtarzać po dziesięć razy z pięciu czy sześciu perspektyw, nie mówiąc już o tym, że człowiek całował kogoś, kto może go pociągał, a może nie, a wokół stał gęsty tłum przepoconych członków ekipy.

To jednak było coś innego. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale tak było. Nie miał to być nawet jego pierwszy pocałunek z mężczyzną. Nigdy nie całował się z facetem w roli, ale w życiu się zdarzało.

Tylko że nie z takim jak Sherlock. Sherlock był chodzącym wyjątkiem. Był wielkim aktorem, którego nie obchodziły świadomość emocji ani motywacje postaci. Miał intelekt geniusza, ale nie wiedział, kto jest premierem. Gardził bezczynnością, ale wybrał zawód, który w dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu procentach polegał na czekaniu. I co najprzykrzejsze, w każdym razie dla Johna, był nieprawdopodobnie atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, którego chyba w ogóle nie interesowały seks ani związki.

John lubił myśleć, że całkiem nieźle rozumie, kim jest i czego chce. Chciał poznać kogoś wyjątkowego – kiedyś – ustatkować się i założyć rodzinę. O tym wyjątkowym kimś zawsze myślał, że będzie to kobieta. Ale nie mógłby zaprzeczyć, że Sherlock porusza w nim jakąś strunę, strunę, którą John stanowczo ignorował. Przy czym w niczym nie pomagał mu fakt, że Sherlock uznał chyba, że John to jedyny człowiek na świecie, przy którym on może się czuć swobodnie, i jedyny, którego on będzie traktował jak człowieka właśnie, a nie jak pusty czerep na dwóch nogach.

To nie pocałunek go martwił. Pomysł, że pocałunek na ekranie miałby doprowadzić do tego, że coś zaiskrzy poza ekranem, był w zasadzie wymysłem szerokiej publiczności. Aktorzy wiedzieli, że jeśli z ekranu sypią się iskry, to nie z powodu czegoś, co zaszło w czasie kręcenia jednej sceny. Nie, wynikało to z tego, ile czasu człowiek spędził w czasie zdjęć z innymi aktorami i ekipą. John słyszał kiedyś, jak pewien kolega po fachu mówi, że aktorom nie płaci się za granie. Grają za darmo, a płaci się im _za czekanie_. Była to prawda. Między sesjami nagraniowymi mijały godziny, które człowiek spędzał, siedząc na tyłku w przyczepie albo stojąc przy bufecie. Jeśli ktoś był towarzyski i dobrze mu się układało z partnerami z planu, mógł nawiązać niejedną bardzo silną przyjaźń. I więcej niż przyjaźń.

Zaskoczyło go to, ale miał wrażenie, że on i Sherlock rzeczywiście zostali przyjaciółmi. Ledwo wczoraj wieczorem potwierdziła to sama Sally. John był u siebie w przyczepie, pakując się, kiedy zapukała.

— Sherlock chce wiedzieć, czy jak przyjdziesz do niego wieczorem, to przyniósłbyś tę książkę, o której wcześniej rozmawialiście — powiedziała.

— O. Dobrze. — Sally tak jakoś tylko wbiła w niego wzrok. — Co?

— Nic. Po prostu… nie rozumiem.

— Czego?

— Wiesz, on jeszcze nigdy nie miał przyjaciela.

John nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Równie osłupiająca była dla niego myśl, że Sherlock nigdy nie miał przyjaciela, jak i ta, że może teraz on sam jest jego przyjacielem, chociaż znają się raptem dwa tygodnie.

— No, a ty? — zapytał ją.

— Ja? Ja dla niego pracuję. Znoszę jego fochy, a kiedy sobie zasłuży, traktuję go równie podle jak on mnie. Ale nie łudzę się. Nie mogę tylko wyczaić, dlaczego z tobą jest inaczej. Mnóstwo ludzi próbowało, a on jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie wręczył kluczy do królestwa; nie tak, jak tobie.

Roześmiał się, starając się nie brać tego zbyt poważnie.

— Może to dlatego, że nie próbowałem — powiedział.

Ale Sally zrobiła zamyśloną minę.

— Może.

Prawda była taka, że on też nie miał żadnych bliskich przyjaciół. Była Sarah, ale prawie się już z nią nie widywał, nie licząc tych okazji, kiedy odstawiali swój mały cyrk dla prasy. Sarah miała Antheę, a teraz także dziecko i własną karierę. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą godzinami o życiu. Harry zawsze mówiła, że prawdziwy przyjaciel to z definicji ten człowiek, do którego w pierwszej kolejności zadzwonisz, jak będziesz w rozsypce o czwartej nad ranem.

John zastanowił się nad tą definicją i zmuszony był dojść do wniosku że dzisiaj? Dzisiaj zadzwoniłby do Sherlocka.

Sherlock był już w kostiumie i ucharakteryzowany na Benjamina. Wyglądał dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobrze. John popatrzył po sobie. Mark nosił się elegancko, o wiele bardziej niż on sam (bo on wolał dżinsy i sweter), a ponieważ miało być południe, miał w charakterze kostiumu garnitur i jasnobrązowy płaszcz. Park był ogrodzony liną, statyści byli na swoich miejscach. Przy linie zebrało się trochę widzów, którzy obserwowali plan i robili zdjęcia komórkami. John im pomachał. Usłyszał, jak ktoś tam piszczy z zachwytu i zobaczył, jak ludzie machają w odpowiedzi.

— Nie zachęcaj ich — powiedział zrzędliwie Sherlock, pojawiając się obok znikąd.

— Tylko sobie patrzą. W niczym nie szkodzą.

Sherlock wydał jakby niewyraźne warknięcie.

— Wolałbym, żeby nie gapiła się na mnie gawiedź, zwłaszcza dzisiaj.

— Czemu dzisiaj?

— Zaraz będziemy się całować, John. Mnóstwo razy. Jestem pewny, że każdy rozrywkowy szmatławiec bardzo by to chciał mieć na zdjęciu.

John o tym nie pomyślał.

— To każ ich pogonić, jak ci to poprawi humor.

— Poprawi mi się humor, jak weźmiemy się do pracy. Przecież chyba muszą już być gotowi.

— Dalej żałuję, że ani razu tego nie ćwiczyliśmy.

— Ćwiczyliśmy! Dziesiątki razy.

— Nie pocałunek. — To była prawda. Sherlock twardo odmówił próbowania, jak całuje Johna. Argument miał taki, że skoro Ang chce, żeby to był pierwszy pocałunek Marka i Benjamina, to dla nich też powinien być on pierwszy. Przećwiczyli cały wstęp, objęcie się, zbliżenie twarzy, to, co mieli robić później – wszystko z wyjątkiem samego całowania.

John miał nadzieję, że ma świeży oddech.

Clara zaczęła zganiać wszystkich z planu. Molly, ich dosyć uroczą scenarzystkę, zainstalowano w fotelu w pobliżu monitorów podglądu; przycupnęła na skraju siedzenia, żeby być tak blisko akcji, jak to możliwe.

Sherlock zszedł z planu z komórką-rekwizytem w ręce. Mieli już nakręcone, jak idzie do parku, rozmawiając przez telefon. Teraz czekał tylko na sygnał, żeby do parku wejść. John zajął swoje miejsce pod wielkim, dającym cień drzewem; w tle widać było wody zatoki.

Ktoś zawołał „akcja” i John zaczął mówić swoją kwestię do własnej komórki-rekwizytu. Oczywiście wszystkie one miały być potem zdubbingowane. Nie dało się nagrać porządnej ścieżki dźwiękowej na dworze. Sherlock podawał mu swoją część rozmowy, stojąc tuż poza zasięgiem kamery. John chodził w kółko, pozwalając, by ruch jego nóg wyrażał zdenerwowanie Marka, jego pragnienie, żeby popchnąć relację z Benjaminem do przodu, i jednocześnie lęk przed zrobieniem tego.

A potem Benjamin powiedział mu, żeby się obrócił. John tak zrobił i zobaczył, jak przez trawnik idzie do niego Sherlock. Benjamin powiedział właśnie Markowi, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zrobił nic ryzykownego, ale chce zacząć, teraz, z nim. John pozwolił, żeby ręka opadła mu wzdłuż ciała. Sherlock upuścił komórkę na ziemię. Podszedł do Johna, ujął w dłonie jego twarz i…

I coś się zmieniło.

W czasie prób za każdym razem był to jeden płynny ruch. Benjamin ujmował warz Marka, a potem się „całowali”. W tym, jaki ten ruch był szybki i pewny, zawierał się fakt, że to od Benjamina wychodziła zmiana w ich relacji.

Ale tym razem Sherlock się zawahał. Wziął twarz Johna w te swoje duże, eleganckie dłonie, zbliżył twarz do jego twarzy i zatrzymał się. Pauza trwała najwyżej sekundę, a on w tym czasie patrzył Johnowi w oczy, jakby Benjamin upewniał się, że Mark tego chce.

Dopiero _wtedy_ zanurkował i pocałował go.

Usta miał pełne i miękkie. Zderzyli się trochę nosami, ale Johnowi wydało się to nawet na miejscu. W końcu to był pierwszy pocałunek. Odrobina niezręczności mogła go uczynić bardziej wiarygodnym. John pozwolił, żeby ciało zesztywniało mu od Markowego zaskoczenia; komórka wysunęła mu się z palców, a jego dłonie powędrowały do góry, chwyciły Benjamina za ramiona – i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Sherlock lekko na niego naparł i Johnowi naturalne wydało się w tym momencie otworzenie ust, więc tak zrobił. Natychmiast poczuł, jak język Sherlocka muska jego język. Zasada przy filmowych pocałunkach, przynajmniej męsko-damskich, była taka, że bez uprzedniej dyskusji żadnego języka, no ale ten nie był męsko-damski. A Sherlock, jak we wszystkim innym, tak i w tym okazał się wyjątkiem od reguły.

Kiedy Benjamin przerwał pocałunek i odsunął twarz, nie odsunął się od Marka tak daleko, jak robił to Sherlock na próbach. Następnych kilka kwestii dialogowych wypowiedzieli na wpół ze sobą spleceni, a ostatnią pauzę utrzymali, póki Ang nie zawołał „cięcie”. Rozległ się spontaniczny aplauz.

John uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

— Super, brachu!

Sherlock wyglądał na zmartwionego.

— Przepraszam, John. Nie wiem, co się stało.

— O co ci chodzi? Poszło genialnie!

— Nie tak to ćwiczyliśmy.

— Wiem, ale pomyślałem, że tak jest lepiej. Chodź, obejrzymy, jak się nagrało. — Wszyscy zgromadzili się przy monitorach, gdzie Ang ustawiał już do odtworzenia to, co nagrali przed chwilą. Obejrzeli materiał i John pokiwał głową. — Tak, Zdecydowanie lepiej. Bardziej realistycznie.

Sherlock dalej wyglądał nieswojo.

— Skoro tak mówisz. Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jak następnym razem wrócę do poprzedniej wersji?

John chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby tego nie robił, że to, co zrobił w tym ujęciu, to była zmiana na lepsze, ale dyktowanie Sherlockowi, jak ma grać, to nie była jego robota.

— Ani trochę — powiedział. — Będę tam z tobą tak czy inaczej.

***

John otworzył sobie ramieniem drzwi do wynajętego przez wytwórnię mieszkania Sherlocka, na jednej zgiętej w łokciu ręce balansując wielką torbą chińszczyzny, podczas gdy w drugiej miał siatkę z tonikiem i limonkami. Jego własne mieszkanie było zaraz po przeciwnej stronie korytarza, ale nie spędzał w nim wiele czasu.

— Ej, Sherlock? — zawołał. — Pomożesz mi?

— Jestem zajęty.

— O, no to brawo ty — powiedział marudnie. Wszedł chwiejnie do środka, zamknął drzwi na klamkę i zasuwkę i znów pozbierał torby, żeby je zanieść do kuchni. Sherlock siedział na kanapie z rękami złożonymi pod nosem w wieżyczkę, z tego co widział John, nie robiąc nic. — A, rzeczywiście! Właśnie widzę, jaki jesteś cholernie zajęty!

— Myślę.

— I nie potrafisz nieść chińszczyzny i myśleć jednocześnie?

Sherlock poderwał się nagle na nogi.

— Myślałem o tej dzisiejszej scenie.

— Której? Nakręciliśmy dzisiaj trzy.

— Wiesz, której. Tej z pocałunkiem.

— I co wymyśliłeś?

— Ang powiedział mi, że najbardziej podoba mu się pierwsze ujęcie – to z moim… odchyleniem.

— Tak na to mówisz?

— Odszedłem od ustalonego planu. Tak, nazwałbym to odchyleniem.

— Ty i te twoje plany. Sherlock, nie możesz zaplanować każdego gestu i mrugnięcia okiem.

Sherlock usiadł bardziej prosto. Sama sugestia Johna sprawiła, że wyglądał trochę bardziej wyniośle niż przed chwilą.

— A dlaczego nie?

John zmarszczył czoło.

— Ale… przecież tak nie robisz, prawda?

— John, wszystko, co robię przed kamerą, jest zaplanowane i starannie przygotowane pod kątem autentyczności. Każde nachylenie głowy, każdy gest ręki, każdy niuans intonacji w mowie jest precyzyjnie skalkulowany z myślą o możliwie największym realizmie i efekcie dramatycznym. Przecież chyba zauważyłeś.

— Zauważyłem, że z ujęcia na ujęcie grasz bardzo konsekwentnie.

— Nie po prostu konsekwentnie. Według planu.

John pokręcił głową.

— Skoro tobie tak się dobrze gra, nie będę tego krytykował. Ja nie mógłbym tak pracować. U mnie jest tak, że grę trzeba zbudować z myśli, poczynań i uczuć postaci. Ona musi wypływać ze mnie w naturalny sposób.

— Czy to nie znaczy, że do pewnego stopnia nasycasz postać sobą – bo czy ona nie jest oparta na tym, jakie byłyby twoje reakcje emocjonalne, gdybyś był nią?

— No, chyba tak, chyba tyle to znaczy.

— To to nie jest gra aktorska. Aktorstwo to wejście w skórę postaci, przybranie jej manieryzmów, sposobów mówienia i samej jej istoty z takim realizmem, że aktor znika, nie ma go, jest tylko postać.

John przez chwilę wytrzymywał wzrok Sherlocka.

— Brzmi to jak bardzo beznamiętny sposób na budowanie postaci — powiedział.

— I może jest beznamiętny, ale dla mnie zawsze działał. Ironia polega na tym, że nie wszyscy rozumieją, jak subtelne to jest podejście.

— Pojęcia nie mam, dlaczego — odpowiedział kwaśno John.

— I właśnie to mnie martwi. Dzisiaj zrobiłem coś, czego nie było na próbach, coś niezaplanowanego. I prawie wszyscy, w tym i ty, uznali, że tak jest lepiej.

— Czasem spontaniczność nie jest zła. O czym myślałeś, kiedy to zrobiłeś? Ten krótki moment wahania, zanim mnie pocałowałeś, to on tę scenę uwiarygodnił. Czemu to zrobiłeś?

— Właśnie nie jestem pewny. Po prostu wtedy miałem wrażenie, że tak będzie dobrze.

— Widzisz? To był instynkt. Wszedłeś głęboko w postać, Sherlock, w osobowość Benjamina. Naprawdę go znasz, uwewnętrzniłeś go. Więc zachowałeś się tak, jak twoim zdaniem on by się zachował. Benjamin chce pocałować Marka, podjął już decyzję, ale jest człowiekiem ostrożnym i ma w sobie to wahanie, które jest w każdym z nas, kiedy zmieniamy coś w naszych relacjach. Więc patrzy i tak jakby sprawdza, upewnia się, czy się nie pomylił. Poszedłeś za instynktem. To nie jest powód do zmartwienia.

Sherlock przeczesał włosy ręką.

— Za instynktem? Nie przywykłem do chodzenia za czymś takim — przyznał.

— Wszyscy się zachwycali, jak intuicyjnie zagrałeś w _Kanizsy_. Czyli co, wszystkich ich nabrałeś, hę? Chcesz trochę tego kurczaka _kung pao_?

— Nie jestem głodny. I nikogo nie _nabieram_. Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że gram emocjonalnie albo intuicyjnie. Jeśli ludzie odbierają stworzoną przeze mnie rolę jako intuicyjną, to to jest ich interpretacja. Sposób, w jaki ją stworzyłem, to zupełnie nie ich prawa. Zawsze będą myśleć na temat mojej pracy to, co im wygodnie. Pamiętam, że krytycy wyróżnili taki jeden moment w _Kanizsy_ , w czasie tej aborygeńskiej wędrówki Alistaira… — Widząc minę Johna, Sherlock urwał. John przełknął kawałek kurczaka. Było mu trochę głupio. — Co? John, masz dziwną minę.

— Muszę ci wyznać coś krępującego.

— Tak?

— W zasadzie to… nie widziałem _Kanizsy_.

Sherlock zamrugał.

— Och, rozumiem. No, w takim razie ta historia nic ci nie powie. Zapomnij, że coś mówiłem. — Wrócił sztywnym krokiem na kanapę.

John przewrócił oczami.

— Ej, no nie bierz tego do siebie. Wiesz, że jestem twoim fanem. Po prostu akurat ten tytuł jakoś mi umknął.

— Ja co roku staram się obejrzeć wszystkie nominowane filmy.

— Ty jesteś członkiem Akademii, musisz głosować i w ogóle.

— Nawet gdybym nie musiał, i tak zawsze chcę zobaczyć, co stworzyli koledzy po fachu.

— No to wybacz mi ignorancję, ale w sezonie oscarowym to ja normalnie dużo pracuję. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych nie muszę mieć wtedy zarezerwowanego wolnego czasu na przyjmowanie nagród, udzielanie wywiadów i inne takie! — Sherlock nie odpowiedział. — Obejrzyjmy go sobie teraz.

— Co?

— Obejrzyjmy go teraz! Mamy w tych telewizorach filmy na życzenie. A jak go nie będzie, obejrzymy sobie w sieci.

— John, naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby — powiedział Sherlock, trochę mięknąc. — Nie wymagam od ciebie, żebyś miał obejrzaną całą moją filmografię.

— Ale to z tego filmu jesteś najbardziej znany, naprawdę powinienem go zobaczyć, zawsze chciałem go zobaczyć, po prostu czas tak gdzieś ucieka.

— Nie, nie, w porządku. Nie musimy spędzać czasu, oglądając moje stare filmy.

John podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy.

— Czemu się stawiasz?

— Wcale się nie stawiam! — odwarknął Sherlock. Za szybko.

— Właśnie że się stawiasz! _Nie chcesz_ go obejrzeć! Och, jesteś jednym z tych aktorów, którzy nie cierpią oglądać się na ekranie? Bo to by dopiero było kapitalne.

— Nie jestem… nie jestem „kapitalny”! Po prostu nieswojo się czuję, jak sam siebie oglądam.

— Weź, czemu?

— Nie mogę przestać krytykować tego, jak gram! — wykrzyknął Sherlock. — I cały czas myślę „Mój Boże, ja naprawdę tak wyglądam? Mam taki idiotyczny podbródek i taką gębę?” Proszę bardzo, John: jestem niewolnikiem własnej próżności. Jak chcesz, możesz poinformować „Daily Mail”.

John był zdumiony. Usiadł na kanapie w pewnej niewielkiej odległości od niego.

— Sherlock, czy ty się ze mnie nabijasz? — zapytał.

— Nie, niby dlaczego?

— Poważnie myślisz, że nie wychodzisz dobrze na ekranie?

Sherlock prychnął.

— Bycie aktorem polega między innymi na pokazywaniu się i byciu oglądanym w momentach, kiedy człowiek nie wygląda najlepiej. To nie znaczy, że ja też muszę to chcieć oglądać.

— Nie wierzę. Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, co?

— Nie mam pojęcia o czym? — Sherlock wyglądał na niepocieszonego pomysłem, że śmie istnieć coś, o czym on jakoby nie ma pojęcia.

— Sherlock, jesteś… — John urwał. _Popatrzmy: jak to powiedzieć, żeby to nie zabrzmiało jak próba podrywu?_ Zdecydował się na podejście bezpośrednie. — Jesteś piekielnie atrakcyjny. Szkoda, że nie słyszałeś, jak piszczały wszystkie kobiety, które znam, kiedy im mówiłem, że będę z tobą pracować, nie mówiąc już o zagraniu z tobą w parze romantycznej. Nawet Sarah, a ona nie lubi facetów!

— Mówisz. — W głosie Sherlocka słychać było wątpliwość.

— Absolutnie. Jak możesz tego nie wiedzieć?

— Pewnie słyszałem. Po prostu sam tego nie widzę.

— Oj, nikt sam tego nie widzi. Każdy z nas myśli, że jest ohydnym trollem, którego nikt nigdy nie pokocha, no nie jest tak?

— Zdaje się, że uważasz moje wątpliwości w kwestii mojego wyglądu za śmieszne. Pomysł, że nikt nie miałby cię nigdy pokochać, jest o wiele bardziej niedorzeczny.

John zarumienił się, nie do końca wiedząc, jak przyjąć ten komplement.

— Ehem. Tego, dzięki.

— Chodziło mi tylko o to, że jesteś takim człowiekiem, którego kochanie większości ludzi przyszłoby z łatwością — dodał pośpiesznie Sherlock. — Jesteś przyjacielski i na luzie i masz taką zdolność swobodnego rozmawiania z ludźmi, której ja nigdy do końca nie opanowałem, chociaż na pewno bym mógł, gdyby mi się chciało.

John uśmiechnął się. Był pod wrażeniem tego, jak sprawnie Sherlock się wycofał.

— Obejrzyjmy po prostu ten cholerny film, okej? — zaproponował. — Twoja próżność jakoś to przeżyje.

Sherlockowi wyrwało się głębokie, udręczone westchnienie.

— No dobrze, skoro musimy.

 _Kanizsa_ rzeczywiście był do obejrzenia na życzenie w Sherlockowym telewizorze. John poszedł po wino i swoją chińszczyznę i rozsiedli się przed ekranem. Kiedy film się zaczynał, Sherlock siedział w napięciu, ale w miarę jak posuwał się do przodu, chyba się rozluźnił.

Naturalnie John sporo czytał o tym filmie i mniej więcej znał fabułę. _Kanizsa_ dostał nominację w kategorii „najlepszy film” i wielu dalej uważało, że to jakiś absurd, że w niej nie zwyciężył, pokonany przez bardziej przystępny (i bardziej dochodowy) film wojenny, który był oczywistym „kawałkiem oscarowym”, nakręconym z myślą o tej nagrodzie. W rezultacie jego jedynymi dwoma Oscarami były ten za najlepsze zdjęcia i ten dla Sherlocka jako najlepszego aktora. Sherlock był tego roku niekwestionowanym faworytem. _Kanizsa_ był niemal w całości jego filmem; był w prawie każdej scenie. Grał Alistaira Templetona, profesora filozofii z Oksfordu, który pojechał do Australii pracować nad artykułem z filozofem-samotnikiem, którego znał tylko przez email. Filozof zabrał Alistaira do swojego domu w australijskiej dziczy, z dala od cywilizacji, po czym zmarł w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Alistair spędził w jego domu kilka miesięcy, chcąc nie chcąc żyjąc według filozoficznej zasady gestaltu, którą razem badali, a jednocześnie dochodząc do takiego niepokojącego wniosku, że może śmierć przyjaciela nie była przypadkowa.

John szybko zapomniał o chińszczyźnie i tylko oglądał, zafascynowany. Zdjęcia rzeczywiście zapierały dech w piersiach, było to widać nawet na tym małym ekranie. Sherlock grał dokładnie tak zachwycająco, jak słyszał. Jego Alistair był człowiekiem pełnym zapału, lecz naiwnym, angielskim do bólu, ale w głębi serca potajemnie hipisem, który pragnął przejść głęboką duchową przemianę.

— Ja nie mogę, jakbym oglądał Polańskiego — powiedział John po jakiejś godzinie oglądania.

— Tak myślisz? — spytał Sherlock, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu.

— Przypomina mi to _Pianistę_. Cała ta cisza i to, jak Alistair ma takie długie okresy, kiedy jest sam bez żadnego tekstu.

— Tak, słyszałem już to porównanie.

— Mój Boże, jak ty to robisz, że tak długo skupiasz na sobie całą uwagę widza, nic nie mówiąc? Nie mogę odwrócić wzroku.

— Do każdej sekundy czasu ekranowego Alistaira miałem wymyślony i spisany jego wewnętrzny monolog. Mógłbym ci powiedzieć dokładnie, o czym on myśli w każdej chwili, w której nic nie mówi.

— To widać. — John umilkł i oglądali dalej. — Czy to miejsce jest tak daleko od cywilizacji, jak wygląda? — zapytał w końcu jakieś pół godziny później, kiedy Alistair odbywał swój rytuał przejścia, wędrując po środkowoaustralijskiej pustyni.

— Tak. Terrence nalegał na plany zdjęciowe w terenie. Wszystko trzeba było dowozić i Boże drogi, te generatory. Mieliśmy rozłożony główny obóz, z którego dało się dojechać ciężarówką do planów, które wystarczały na kilka tygodni kręcenia. Potem przenosiliśmy go w nowe miejsce – i tak dalej.

— To jakaś zbrodnia, że nie został za ten film nominowany.

— Zgadzam się z tobą.

Dokończyli oglądać w milczeniu. Kiedy film się skończył, John siedział tylko przez chwilę, chłonąc to, co zobaczył.

— Boże święty, Sherlock. Jakbym już i tak nie myślał o tobie z obawą i szacunkiem… — Westchnął. — Co ja robię, dzieląc z tobą ekran?

— Kawał dobrej roboty.

— Nie potrafię zrobić tego, co ty pokazałeś w tym filmie.

— Oczywiście że nie potrafisz, i bardzo dobrze. Gdyby to ciebie obsadzili, stworzyłbyś swoją własną rolę, nie moją.

— Nie byłaby aż taka dobra.

— Tego nie wiesz. Opierając się na tym, co wiem o tobie teraz, powiedziałbym, że pokazałbyś coś interesującego.

— Inni aktorzy w _Kanizsy_ też byli wszyscy świetni.

— Z tym też się zgodzę. Z każdym z nich chętnie zagrałbym jeszcze raz. Jest mniej pewne, czy oni byliby równie chętni zagrać jeszcze raz ze mną.

— Słyszałem, że byłeś w czasie tych zdjęć niesamowicie skupiony.

— Miałem do przygotowania trudną rolę. Nie miałem czasu na bzdury.

— Teraz też masz do przygotowania trudną rolę. A znajdujesz czas na oglądanie ze mną filmów. — John uśmiechnął się do niego kpiąco.

Sherlock zerknął na niego, a na usta zakradł mu się nieznaczny półuśmiech.

— Może towarzystwo jest teraz bardziej zachęcające, niż było wtedy — stwierdził.

Johnowi to pochlebiło, ale nie przychodziła mu do głowy żadna odpowiedź, która nie zabrzmiałaby beznadziejnie tak, jakby się przymilał.

— No to co — zapytał — takie to było straszne, obejrzeć samego siebie?

Sherlock wydał jakiś nieokreślony gardłowy odgłos.

— No, myślę, że mógłbym się nawet przyzwyczaić.

— Wyglądałeś fantastycznie. Całe to pochlebiające urodzie późnopopołudniowe światło, ta opalenizna i te smakowite fatałaszki do łażenia po buszu i pustyni.

— Terrence chciał, żebym wyglądał jak jakiś bohater bajroniczny albo jak Redford w _Pożegnaniu z Afryką_. Mnie zależało na wyglądzie tak brudnym i rozchełstanym, jak tylko się dało. To była nieustanna wojna z ludźmi od charakteryzacji.

John spojrzał na niego, jak siedzi z kolanami podciągniętymi do piersi i objętymi rękoma w ujmującej, dziecinnej pozie. Poczuł nagły przypływ sympatii do swojego partnera z planu – niewątpliwie najdziwniejszego przyjaciela, jakiego w życiu miał. Nie spodziewał się, że poczuje z nim kiedyś jakąś więź, nie mówiąc już o przyjaźni. Ale jak mógł się z nim _nie_ przyjaźnić? Facet był jak chodząca studnia grawitacyjna intrygującej zagadkowości.

— Ty po prostu jesteś na wojnie z całym światem, mam rację? — zapytał cicho. Szkoda, pomyślał. Sherlock nie musiałby toczyć ze światem wojny, gdyby ten świat mógł na chwilę przystanąć, przyjrzeć mu się i zobaczyć go takim, jaki był naprawdę. Gdyby on światu na to pozwolił. John domyślał się, że w tym akurat konflikcie wina leży po równo po obu stronach.

— Często na to wygląda. Ale z tobą nie toczę wojny, prawda?

John się uśmiechnął.

— Mam nadzieję.

— To dobrze. Stwierdzam, że to całkiem przyjemne, raz się dla odmiany odprężyć.

— A jesteś?

— Co jestem?

— Odprężony.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego i się uśmiechnął, nie tym swoim drwiącym skrzywieniem kącika ust ani tym swoim fałszywym uśmiechem, który mówił „niestety jestem zmuszony tolerować twoją obecność”, tylko takim prawdziwym, serdecznym.

— Tak, John — odpowiedział. — Powiedziałbym, że tak.

John odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Pozwolili, żeby przez chwilę nastrój po prostu trwał i dociągał w milczeniu.

— To co, teraz któryś _mój_ film? — zaproponował pół żartem John. — Może sprawiłyby ci przyjemność górnolotne stylizacje dramatyczne i błazenada w _Miesiącu miodowym w Hawanie_?

***

Mijający mnie nieznajomy! Nie wiesz, jak tęsknie na ciebie spoglądam,  
Musisz być tym, którego szukałem, lub tą, której szukałem (jawi mi się to jak sen),  
Przecież już chyba żyłem gdzieś z tobą w szczęściu,  
Wszystko sobie przypominam, gdy przemykamy obok siebie,  
Nieuchwytni, czuli, niewinni, dojrzali,  
Dorastałeś ze mną, razem ze mną byłeś chłopcem lub ze mną byłaś dziewczyną,  
Jadłem z tobą i spałem – twoje ciało przestało należeć tylko do ciebie, a i mojego nie pozostawiło tylko moim,  
Gdy się mijamy, dajesz mi rozkosz twoich oczu, twarzy, skóry, a w zamian cieszysz się moją brodą, piersią, dłońmi,  
Mam nic do ciebie nie mówić – mam myśleć o tobie, kiedy będę siedział sam albo kiedy samotnie obudzę się w nocy,  
Mam czekać – nie wątpię, że mam cię jeszcze spotkać,  
Mam zadbać o to, żeby cię nie stracić.

– Walt Whitman, _Do nieznajomego_

* * *

Metaprzypisy do rozdziału czwartego: 

  1. Autorem cytatu o tym, że aktor gra za darmo, a płaci mu się za czekanie, jest Wil Wheaton, bloger, aktor, absolutnie niesamowity człowiek i nieoficjalny Król Wszystkich Geeków, chociaż niewykluczone, że mówiąc to, cytował kogoś innego.
  2. Anderson jest producentem liniowym, czyli takim jakby kierownikiem produkcji czy brygadzistą filmu. Producent wypisuje czeki i wszystkich zatrudnia; producent liniowy pilnuje, żeby pociągi chodziły według rozkładu i żeby na planie ktoś pracował. Producenta często na planie nie ma, ale producent liniowy jest cały czas, wykonując większą część tej przyziemnej pracy, jakiej wymaga zarządzanie zdjęciami. Jest to niewdzięczne, ale absolutnie niezbędne zajęcie.
  3. Terrence to Terrence Malick; Sherlock wspominał już raz o nim w poprzednim rozdziale. Opisuję tu _Kanizsę_ jako taki film, który przypuszczalnie wymagałby reżysera o raczej wyrafinowanej artystycznej wrażliwości, ale i zdolnego pokierować intensywnymi zdjęciami w terenie i ogarnąć wielką, mającą swój rozmach produkcję. Jako reżyser _Cienkiej czerwonej linii_ Malick ma właśnie taką reputację.
  4. Jeżeli nie widzieliście _Pianisty_ , to natychmiast go obejrzyjcie. Moim zdaniem jest to lepszy film o Zagładzie niż _Lista Schindlera_. Trudny, ale genialny.
  5. Wspomniany Aronofsky to Darren Aronofsky, prawdopodobnie największy dzisiaj autentyczny twórca kina autorskiego. Reżyserował _Requiem dla snu_ , _Źródło_ , _Zapaśnika_ , _Czarnego Łabędzia_ i inne filmy.



Jedna uwaga Autorki o niej samej:

Dostaję komentarze do mojej znajomości przemysłu filmowego. Powinnam wyjaśnić, że większość informacji mam z drugiej ręki. Nie pracuję w tej branży, chociaż znam ludzi, którzy w niej pracują, i czytam mnóstwo książek na jej temat. Zdarzało mi się pisać teksty z analizy filmowej i krytyczne i wiele się w ten sposób nauczyłam. Ale na pewno i tak robię błędy, upraszczam, przeinaczam i wręcz zmyślam. Więc nie wierzcie we wszystko, co piszę. Staram się, żeby tekst był jak najbardziej autentyczny, ale niczego nie obiecuję.

Od tłumaczki:

Do wiersza Whitmana wykorzystałam i tłumaczenie literackie Andrzeja Szuby, i znalezione w internecie półanonimowe tłumaczenie [Estebana](http://forum.mlingua.pl/showthread.php?t=19922), a to i owo i tak zrobiłam po swojemu, żeby wydobyć – kosztem elegancji, trudno – precyzyjny sens. Oparłam się na takiej interpunkcji oryginału, jaką znalazłam u Mad_Lori (bo jest ileś wersji).

A o filmie, jak może już wspominałam na samym początku, nie wiem nic. Naczytałam się mnóstwa ciekawych rzeczy, żeby przetłumaczyć _W rolach głównych_ , ale będę wdzięczna – bardziej niż zwykle – za (konstruktywne) wytykanie mi błędów.


	5. Rozdział piąty

_Zdjęcia do filmu: tydzień czwarty_

— Przerwa na lunch! — krzyknęła Clara. John wstał ze swojego miejsca przy stole konferencyjnym i rozprostował plecy. Te cholerne rozgadane sceny ciągnęły się w nieskończoność.

— John, ty na dzisiaj skończyłeś. Sherlock, zmiana kostiumu.

Sherlock odpowiedział roztargnionym skinieniem głowy. W rękach trzymał swój egzemplarz scenariusza, pokreślony, z pozaginanymi rogami, i gryzmolił coś na marginesach. John bez pośpiechu podszedł do niego.

— Ważne popołudnie — powiedział.

— Mmm. Nie bardziej niż zwykle.

— Masz tę scenę z matką Marka, a potem z dyrektorem szpitala.

— Sceny konfrontacji gra się najłatwiej. Intensywne emocje dobrze się poddają przedstawieniu w filmie. Wyzwaniem jest raczej subtelna gra dyskretniejszego wyrazu.

John westchnął.

— Czemu zawsze musisz gadać, jakbyś rozmawiał z Jamesem Liptonem?

— A kto to jest James Lipton?

— James Lipton, Sherlock! Wiesz, ten facet na New School, który… — Sherlock tylko spojrzał na niego wzrokiem bez wyrazu. — Oczywiście że nie wiesz. — Klepnął Sherlocka w ramię. — To ja spadam.

— Masz jakieś wielkie plany na tę krótką wolność?

— O, tak. Pomyślałem, że poczytam książkę i się zdrzemnę.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Ach, szalone życie gwiazdy filmowej.

—Niech nikt nie śmie mówić, że John Watson nie wie, jak się baluje. — John uśmiechnął się i poszedł.

— John?

Obejrzał się.

— Co?

— Zobaczymy się później? — Sherlock umyślnie mówił swoim niedbałym, nonszalanckim tonem, ale John nie dał się nabrać. Sherlock nie miał jednak powodów do zmartwienia; Johna zaczynało to trochę martwić, ale nie przychodziło mu na myśl nic, co chciałby robić bardziej niż spędzać czas z Sherlockiem.

— Pewnie, brachu.

Sherlock kiwnął głową i poszedł do przyczepy kostiumowej. John usiadł na swoim krześle i wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki komórkę. Miał SMS-a od Sarah: _Zadzwoń, jak będziesz miał trochę czasu._

O-o. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Harry zjawiła się u jego boku dokładnie w chwili, gdy podnosił głowę, żeby się za nią rozejrzeć.

— Jak ty to robisz? — zapytał.

— To moja praca; jestem w niej dobra. Wracasz do mieszkania?

— Tak.

— Mogę zostać?

John uśmiechnął się do niej kpiąco.

— Chcesz jeszcze poflirtować z Clarą?

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

— Słyszałem z dobrego źródła, że ty też jej się troszkę podobasz.

— Ha. A czy to twoje „dobre źródło” to przypadkiem nie wredny wysoki brunet ze skłonnością do wsadzania nosa w nieswoje sprawy?

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

— Ładuj się do auta, dupku jeden.

***

Po zmianie kostiumu Sherlocka trzeba było „siłą” zaprowadzić do przyczepy charakteryzacji, żeby dał sobie poprawić makijaż. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, kto siedzi w drugim fotelu.

— Och, chodź do mnie, kotku. Daj buzi — zaćwierkała Emma Hudson, wyciągając po niego z dołu ręce.

Pocałował ją w policzek.

— Co słychać, łobuziaro?

— Wszystko byłoby w najlepszym porządku, gdyby nie to, że od kiedy przyjechałam, ledwo miałam okazję zamienić z tobą dwa słowa; wszystkie moje sceny były z Johnem. Jaki on uroczy, mój drogi; i taki zdolny! Muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie… — Urwała, jakby jej samej nie podobało się to, co miała zamiar powiedzieć.

— Zaskoczył? — podpowiedział Sherlock z uśmiechem. — Nie martw się, wszystkich nas zaskoczył.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że to ulga, nie musieć grać cały czas tej samej starej, rozlatującej się mamusi. Ta dziewucha ma przynajmniej jakiś kręgosłup.

— Starej rozlatującej się mamusi? To ty grałaś płatną zabójczynię w zeszłym roku, czy nie ty?

— O, ależ to była zabawa. Mogłam sobie postrzelać i poudawać, że znam kung fu.

— A, tak. „Emma Hudson: _Licencja na zabijanie_ ”.

— Pilnuj się, młody człowieku, albo ci pokażę moje kung fu.

Sherlock roześmiał się. Nie było wielu aktorów, których towarzystwo sprawiało mu przyjemność, ale Emma Hudson należała do tego grona. Grała jego matkę trzy razy, a przy jednej pamiętnej okazji jego kochankę. Naciskał na to, żeby obsadzono ją w roli matki Marka. Konflikt między Benjaminem a Markiem brał się po większej części z faktu, że rodzina Marka obwiniała Benjamina o śmierć Jamesa. Emma robiła wrażenie zwariowanej ciotki, takiej od haftowanych serwet i wełnianych ocieplaczy na imbryk, ale w rzeczywistości była bystrą, doświadczoną aktorką, jednym z filarów Królewskiego Zespołu Szekspirowskiego, która zasłynęła pamiętną rolą królowej Lear w pamiętnym, odwracającym płeć bohaterów przedstawieniu Zespołu. Miłośnicy teatru wciąż mówili o tej roli z zachwytem.

— Doskonale — powiedział Sherlock. — Przyda ci się ten straszliwy gniew, jak będziemy grać naszą scenę.

Emma obserwowała go, jakby poddając go analizie.

— Tak jakby się zmieniłeś, słoneczko — powiedziała mu. — Zauważyłam pierwszego dnia na planie.

— Jestem taki sam jak zawsze, Emma. Niezmienny jak skały Gibraltaru.

— Kiedy właśnie Gibraltar zmienia się bez przerwy. Skała wydaje się taka niewzruszona, ale woda ją wymywa. Potrzeba tylko czasu. — Przechyliła głowę. — A spędzasz sporo czasu z Johnem.

— Trochę się… zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Dobrze nam się razem pracuje. To ulga, mieć w tym przedsięwzięciu partnera, nie kogoś, czyje towarzystwo człowiek po prostu wytrzymuje.

— Jest bardzo do ciebie niepodobny. To znaczy jako aktor. Mógłbyś się czegoś nauczyć.

— Boże drogi. Dlaczego wszyscy nagle tak bardzo chcą, żebym się czegoś od niego nauczył? Czy ktoś w ogóle wpadł na to, że może to _on_ mógłby się czegoś nauczyć _ode mnie_? W końcu to ja… — Ugryzł się w język, uświadamiając sobie, na jakiego dupka by wyszedł, gdyby dokończył zdanie. — Cóż.

— W końcu to ty masz Oscara, tak? — dokończyła za niego Emma. — To chciałeś powiedzieć.

— A jeśli nawet? Taka jest prawda.

— Rzeczywiście. I wypadłeś w tej roli genialnie. Ale stworzyłeś ją, robiąc dokładnie to samo, co za każdym poprzednim razem.

— A to źle?

— Nie. Po prostu… to może nie wystarczyć. Nie do tego. Nie z nim.

Sherlock sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Co za ironia, że Johnowi Watsonowi udało się przedefiniować całą tę produkcję, łącznie z tym, jak gram, jedną sceną, w której zagrał powyżej oczekiwań. Dlaczego niby wszystko musi się zmienić dla cholernego Johna Watsona?

— Nie wiem, słoneczko. Ty mi powiedz.

Popatrzył na jej cierpliwą, szczerą twarz i część irytacji go opuściła. Pochylił się do przodu, opierając się łokciami o kolana, i przeczesał włosy rękami.

— Ja też nie wiem, Emma. Nie wiem, czemu wszystko się zmienia, ale tak jest.

***

John rzucił torbę na krzesło i wyciągnął komórkę. Jedną ręką wybrał numer Sarah, podczas gdy drugą robił sobie coś do picia.

— Halo?

— Sarah, tu John.

— O, cześć. Dzięki, że tak szybko oddzwaniasz.

— Mam wolne popołudnie.

— Jak wam tam idzie?

— A wiesz, że fantastycznie. Ale nie chcę zapeszyć.

— Ludzie gadają o tym planie. Można by nawet powiedzieć, że „idzie z niego szum”.

— O, jaki szum?

— Głównie na twój temat. Jakoby nikt nie podejrzewał, że taki z ciebie genialny aktor.

John prychnął.

— W to to nikt nie uwierzy.

— Ja wierzę, John. Chociaż tak właściwie to ja nie muszę. Wiem, na co cię stać.

— Nie powinienem tego słuchać.

— Czemu?

— Bo żaden aktor nie da rady grać, kiedy mu się wydaje, że jest genialny. Musi w głębi serca wierzyć, że jest do niczego. — Zawahał się. — Chociaż nie da się wykluczyć, że pracuję tu z wyjątkiem od tej reguły.

— Mówisz o Sherlocku? I jak, faktycznie taki z niego koszmar?

— O, na pewno jest arogancki. I nieuprzejmy i bez przerwy czegoś chce.

— Ale?

— Nie wiem. Ma charyzmę. A jak człowiek przejrzy to całe potrząsanie szabelką, to nawet jest miły. A w każdym razie potrafi być, jak mu się chce.

— Czyli się dogadujecie?

— Wręcz – tylko nie zemdlej z wrażenia – całkiem blisko się zakumplowaliśmy.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak. Chyba jakoś udało mi się zrobić na nim wrażenie i zostałem uznany za godne towarzystwo. A że spotkało to tylko mnie, to on cały swój czas spędza ze mną.

— Nie słyszę, żeby ci to jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzało.

— Bo nie przeszkadza. Lubię go. Odwalamy razem kawał dobrej roboty.

— O? Roboty, mówisz? A jakiej to?

— Przestań — skarcił ją John, czując, jak na szyję wypełza mu gorący rumieniec. — Zacznie się na twoich insynuacjach, a skończy na stronach „Entertainment Weekly”.

— Ale nie zaprzeczasz!

— Sarah, nie mam romansu z moim nieznośnym kolegą z planu. Dotarło?

— Dotarło. Skoro taki jesteś pewny.

— Ale wątpię, żebyś dzwoniła pogadać o moim barwnym pozaekranowym życiu miłosnym bądź też jego braku.

— Rzeczywiście. — Usłyszał, jak Sarah wzdycha. — John, rozmawiałam z Antheą i myślę, że powinniśmy już przygotować informację dla prasy.

Kiwnął głową. Spodziewał się tego.

— Tak myślałem, że może to o to chodzi. Rozmawiałaś ze swoim rzecznikiem?

— Tak. Dostał histerii, ale potem mu przeszło i zaczął planować, jak nad tym zapanować, kiedy to ogłosimy. Zgadzasz się na to?

— Sarah, wszedłem w ten układ, żeby ci pomóc. Mnie też tak było wygodniej, ale poradzę sobie z byciem singlem. Będę po prostu przyjmował propozycje, które wymagają kręcenia w wielu odległych miejscach. — Zawahał się. — Zawsze będę twoim przyjacielem. Ale masz rodzinę. Najważniejsze powinny być dla ciebie teraz Anthea i dziecko. Wszystko inne może się iść bujać.

Usłyszał, jak Sarah pociąga nosem.

— Dziękuję, John. Wiedziałam, że zrozumiesz.

— To jaka jest oficjalna wersja wydarzeń?

— Zrzucimy winę na to samo, co ludzie zwykle winią. Konflikty harmonogramów pracy, mało czasu spędzanego wspólnie, rozbieżne cele życiowe i tak dalej.

— A jak już zrobisz coming out? Nie będziesz mogła powiedzieć wszystkim, że jesteś z Antheą od pięciu lat. A potem dziecko…

— Nie wiem. Nie wiem, co zrobić. Jakaś część mnie chce po prostu zawołać „pieprzyć ich wszystkich” i powiedzieć prawdę. Że udawaliśmy, żebym mogła mieć karierę, bo Hollywood jest aż tak pojebane. Nie zrobię tego, ale kusi mnie to.

— Bo to _jest_ kuszące.

— Nie postawiłabym cię w takim położeniu. Wszyscy by założyli, że też jesteś homo.

— Mam głęboko gdzieś ich założenia.

— Tylko, John, przy tym filmie, który teraz robisz – to nie jest dobry moment. Ten film mógłby pozwolić ci określić się na nowo. Nie narażę tego na szwank. Ty i ja ogłosimy to po cichu przez naszych rzeczników, ja równie po cichu wrócę do normalnego życia z Antheą, będziemy się starać, żeby nasze prywatne sprawy pozostały prywatne, a ludzie niech sobie gadają. Powiem o nas światu, kiedy ona i ja będziemy na to gotowe. Co ty będziesz mówił o naszym „związku”, zależy od ciebie. Ja będę po prostu mówić, że jesteś moim dobrym przyjacielem, i że pomogłeś mi, kiedy było mi ciężko.

John poczuł, że trochę go dławi w gardle.

— Och, Sarah, słoneczko – nie podoba mi się to. Nie podoba mi się, że to w ogóle było konieczne.

— Anthea jest tego warta. Nasze dziecko jest tego warte.

— Dobrze. I na tym się skupiajmy.

— Poczekam z ogłoszeniem tego do czasu, jak skończycie kręcić. Nie chcę, żeby dziennikarze cię prześladowali, kiedy pracujesz.

— Dziękuję.

— I nie kłamałam: naprawdę jest szum. Dziwne, że Mike jeszcze nie dzwonił, żeby ci powiedzieć.

— Dzwonił, dzwonił. Nie mogę przywiązywać większej wagi do zainteresowania, które powstało, zanim ktoś ten przeklęty film obejrzał.

— Już tak bywało. Z planu _Lęku pierwotnego_ poszedł taki szum na temat Eda Nortona, że jeszcze zanim film trafił do kin, facet miał zaklepane dwa następne.

— Nie chcę w tej chwili podpisywać kontraktu na nic nowego. Tak właściwie to miałem nadzieję, że jak skończymy, zrobię sobie wakacje.

— Kiedy chcą zacząć dystrybucję?

— Jeśli się uda, to w grudniu. Święta, sezon nagród, wiesz.

— Kurde, to szybko chcą obrócić. Ty i Sherlock prawie nie będziecie mieli czasu odetchnąć, a już będziecie musieli robić dubbing i promocję.

— Sherlock ma też sztukę w Londynie, jak tylko tu skończymy. Trzymiesięczne wznowienie _Closer_ Marbera w Narodowym.

Sarah umilkła na chwilę.

— Naprawdę go lubisz, co? Słyszę po głosie.

— Tak. A już na pewno jest to najtrudniejszy przyjaciel, jakiego w życiu miałem.

— I to wszystko?

John otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć „Tak, oczywiście że to wszystko, a co jeszcze mogłoby być? Bo on to on, a ja to ja i to jest przepaść nie do pokonania, a poza tym to jestem odtwórcą głównych ról i pracuję w Hollywood, więc wolno mi się wiązać tylko z kobietami, koniecznie atrakcyjnymi, a to jest plan filmowy i wszystko można wyjaśnić adrenaliną, więc jeśli będę to ignorował, to mi przejdzie, ale czasem tak na niego patrzę i dociera do mnie, że ciut za szeroko się uśmiecham, i że trochę się denerwuję, jak wtedy, kiedy człowiek jest w towarzystwie kogoś, kto mu się podoba, i powinienem sobie z tym poradzić, bo przecież jestem oświeconym, nowoczesnym człowiekiem i jeśli nie umiem powiedzieć przyjaciółce-lesbijce, że pewny nie jestem, ale może się zakochuję w koledze z planu, mężczyźnie, to nikomu nie będę umiał powiedzieć.”

Powiedział tylko:

— Nie wiem. Może nie.

— To piękny mężczyzna, John.

— Tak. — Nie było nic więcej, co by można było powiedzieć.

– Uważaj, dobrze? Nie chcę zobaczyć, jak dzieje ci się krzywda.

John roześmiał się cicho.

— To może powinnaś zamknąć oczy i ich nie otwierać.

***

Nie było trudno podążyć za krokami Sherlocka; tupał jak małe dziecko w napadzie złości. John truchtał za nim, ignorując odwrócone spojrzenia ekipy, całą drogę do jego przyczepy. Złapał drzwi w chwili, kiedy Sherlock próbował zatrzasnąć mu je przed nosem.

— O, nie. Mowy nie ma — powiedział i wszedł za nim do środka. — Nie dam ci wykręcić mi takiego numeru, nie teraz.

— Odwal się. Mam prawo się czasem na wszystkich obrazić.

— Wybiegając w złości z planu, nie przeciwdziałasz swojej reputacji diwy, wiesz.

— Kto mówi, że chcę jej przeciwdziałać? Jeśli wszyscy się martwią, że przy najmniejszej prowokacji dostanę napadu furii, są o wiele bardziej ugodowi.

— Będę po prostu udawał, że tego nie słyszałem. Nie pozwolę ci doprowadzić do tego, żeby cię wyrzucili z tego filmu, słyszysz mnie? Za dużo pracy już w niego włożyliśmy.

— Oj, nie bądź śmieszny, nie wyrzucą mnie.

— Ang nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, a ty psujesz harmonogram! Nie chcę dzisiaj pracować przez ciebie czternastu godzin i nikt inny też nie chce.

— Po prostu… — Sherlock westchnął. — Potrzebuję chwili przerwy.

— Po co?

— Żeby przegrupować siły.

— Przegrupować siły? Wcale nie tego potrzebujesz.

— O, to proszę, poinformuj mnie łaskawie, czego potrzebuję, o Wielka Wyrocznio Watsońska!

— Powinieneś wreszcie popuścić! Do tej sceny Holmesowska Szkoła Aktorska nie wystarcza! Ang powtarza ci, żebyś popuścił, a ty dalej trzymasz się swojej ustalonej listy mrugnięć, czy co tam sobie zaplanowałeś w kosmicznych szczegółach.

— Ja tak pracuję, John. Ta metoda jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodła.

— Teraz też właściwie nie zawodzi, Sherlock. Wypadasz genialnie, jak zawsze, ale właśnie nie możesz wypaść jak zawsze. Nie w tej scenie.

— Och, no jasne! Powinienem po prostu porzucić wszystkie techniki, które wykształciłem przez piętnaście lat pracy, i wyzbyć się mojej sztuki, bo tak naprawdę muszę tylko _coś poczuć_ , zgadza się?

— Nie, kurwa, to nie wszystko, ale za przesadne upraszczanie sprawy, żeby ją ośmieszyć, też nie dostaniesz żadnych punktów. — Westchnął. — Dobra, Holmes. Pierwszy dzień szkoły aktorskiej. Co jest największym wrogiem aktora?

— Strach.

— Strach przed czym?

— Przed byciem oglądanym.

— A co to tak naprawdę znaczy?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— To nie jest prawdziwe pytanie.

— Nie jest to pytanie, jakie ci zadawali w szkole. To moje pytanie. No, to co to tak naprawdę znaczy, bać się bycia oglądanym?

— Coś mi się wydaje, że zaraz mi powiesz.

— Ten strach to jest strach przed uczciwością, Sherlock. Rzeźbimy sobie maski, żeby je pokazywać światu; ukrywanie prawdy to część ludzkiej natury. Zakrywamy twarz, kiedy płaczemy, rozglądamy się ze wstydem, kiedy potkniemy się na ulicy, szukamy odosobnienia, kiedy targają nami najsilniejsze emocje. Jako aktorzy musimy robić coś dokładnie przeciwnego, a najtrudniejsze w naszej pracy jest pokonanie naturalnego ludzkiego lęku przed odsłonięciem przed innymi naszego prawdziwego ja. Tylko że ty ani razu tego nie zrobiłeś, prawda? Znalazłeś furtkę. Kiedy cię widzimy na ekranie we łzach, albo w gniewie, albo jak się wstydzisz, albo w scenie seksu, albo w jakiejś innej sytuacji, w której każdy boi się być widziany, to nie widzimy w tym stanie ciebie, tylko bardzo dobrze dopasowaną imitację, którą naciągnąłeś na siebie jak drugą skórę. O, genialną imitację, absolutnie. Która oddziałuje na emocje i wydaje się autentyczna. Ale nie jest.

— Czy to w ogóle bywa autentyczne? Czy kiedy płaczesz na ekranie, to naprawdę czujesz smutek?

— Czasami. Ale tak czy inaczej muszę wziąć mój własny smutek i użyć go jako zalążka, z którego wyrośnie smutek postaci, którą gram.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział.

— Pracuję tak, jak pracuję, John — powiedział w końcu.

— Ale dlaczego boisz się spróbować czegoś nowego? Jesteś świetny, Sherlock, taki, jaki jesteś. Ale gdybyś zrobił ten ostatni krok, mógłbyś… mój Boże, mógłbyś pokazać coś, czego nikt jeszcze nie widział. Być największym z żyjących aktorów na świecie.

Sherlock poderwał głowę.

— Dlaczego miałbym cię słuchać? A, prawda, bo jesteś Johnem Watsonem, panem Cudownym Aktorem Niespodzianką, którego oszałamiający talent dramatyczny można oglądać w całej jego chwale w takich arcydziełach kina jak _Golenie i strzyżenie_!

— O, ten ci się podobał, co? Jeden z moich ulubionych! A już najlepiej to bawiłem się w tej scenie, w której musiałem zjechać z pierdolonej zjeżdżalni wodnej w stroju klauna! — John wziął głęboki oddech. — Atakowanie mnie w niczym nie pomoże, Sherlock. A ja wiem, że robisz to tylko dlatego, że jesteś dzieckiem, które nie radzi sobie ze swoimi prawdziwymi emocjami!

— Bo pęknę, facet jest jeszcze do tego psychologiem! — wykrzyknął Sherlock, wyrzucając ręce w górę w takim geście, jakby miał zawołać „alleluja!” — Ależ ja mam szczęście, że trafiłem na takiego wszechstronnie utalentowanego partnera, on zrobi ze mną porządek!

John zacisnął zęby.

— Boże, ja naprawdę, ale to naprawdę miałem rację, przewidując, że będzie z tobą kawał ciężkiej roboty, zgadza się?

— Nikt ci nie każe ze mną wytrzymywać. Chcesz, to spierdalaj.

— Mam cię tu zostawić obrażonego na cały świat? Jeszcze czego. To także mój film. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, siedzimy w tym razem.

Stał tak w przyczepie Sherlocka, blisko drzwi, i patrzył, jak jego partner chodzi po niej nerwowo tam i z powrotem ciasnym zygzakiem. Praktycznie widział, jak złość wychodzi mu wszystkimi porami.

Minęło kilka minut. Sherlock przestał chodzić w kółko i stanął plecami do Johna, a potem się zgarbił.

— Przepraszam, John.

— Nic się nie stało.

Sherlock odwrócił się, rozcierając kark.

— Nie miałem… to znaczy chciałem… nie chodziło mi…

— Wiem.

— Wiesz, co o tobie myślę.

— Przestań przepraszać, bo aż się boję, co zrobisz dalej.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

— To co mam zrobić? — zapytał.

— Nie wiem. Nie umiem ci powiedzieć, jak masz dotrzeć do swojego prawdziwego ja. Próbowałeś kiedyś? Albo może ktoś inny próbował?

— Nie — powiedział Sherlock. W jego głosie słychać było nutę zdumienia, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu to na myśl. — Nikt nigdy nie chciał.

Teraz nie rozmawiali już o aktorstwie.

— Jak to możliwe? Że nikt nigdy się do ciebie nie zbliżył?

Sherlock napotkał jego wzrok.

— Dopilnowałem, żeby nikt nie chciał próbować.

Przez chwilę John wstrzymywał oddech.

— Na mnie to nie działa.

— Nie chciałem, żeby na ciebie też podziałało.

Przez kilka długich chwil wytrzymywali nawzajem swój wzrok, potem John popatrzył w inną stronę i przeczesał włosy palcami.

— Więc wracając do tej sceny — powiedział.

— Tak. — Sherlock odchrząknął.

— Ćwiczyliśmy ją ze sto razy.

— Boże, tak.

— Ufasz mi?

Słysząc pytanie, którego się nie spodziewał, Sherlock podniósł wzrok, ale odpowiedział natychmiast.

— Tak.

— Okej. A ja tobie. Bo ta scena cię nie przerasta i mnie też nie. Musimy tylko naprawdę się w niej nawzajem wspierać. Rozumiemy się?

Sherlock kiwnął głową.

— Bałem się, że będziesz chciał robić jakieś sędziwe, szacowne ćwiczenie szkolne. Żebyśmy się zamienili rolami, improwizowali inne kwestie albo robili jakieś takie inne bzdury.

John uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Choćbym chciał – założę się, że ostatni raz dałeś się poprowadzić w nieoczekiwanym kierunku właśnie w szkole aktorskiej. Nie zaszkodziłoby ci przypomnieć sobie, jak to było.

— Jak skończymy to kręcić, zapiszę się na te kursy wieczorowe, na które chodziłeś.

— Wiesz, nie całe dobre aktorstwo dzieje się w RADA.

Sherlock kiwnął głową.

— Codziennie mam przed sobą dowód.

Udobruchany tym pośrednim komplementem, John opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała.

— To chodź, spróbujemy jeszcze raz.

— No dobrze.

Sherlock odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi przyczepy. Nie zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył pod nimi Clarę, która stała tam z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, wybijając stopą jakiś rytm.

— Gotowi wracać do pracy? — spytała.

— Jesteśmy gotowi.

John poszedł za Sherlockiem z powrotem na plan: było to mieszkanie Benjamina, prawdziwe mieszkanie w północno-wschodniej części Toronto. Ku jego wielkiemu zdumieniu Sherlock przeprosił Anga i ekipę za przerwę w pracy i poprosił, żeby kręcili dalej. John rozejrzał się szybko; wszyscy wyglądali na ugłaskanych.

Na chwilę zamknął oczy i zastanowił się nad swoją postacią. Mark musiał być w tej scenie przestraszony i zły. Ziemia usunęła mu się spod nóg, czuł się zdradzony i bał się, że Benjamin kocha go tylko dlatego, że wygląda jak James. A poza tym jak mógł kochać człowieka, który być może przyczynił się do śmierci jego brata?

Sherlock zajął swoje miejsce. Kamery poszły. Pierwsza kwestia należała do Johna. Wypowiedział ją, a Sherlock odpowiedział swoją. Ale wtedy John pozwolił, żeby pauza między kwestiami wybrzmiała dłużej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w tej scenie. Sherlock napotkał jego wzrok, a John odpowiedział takim samym spojrzeniem, jakby go tak trzymał.

_Jesteśmy w tym razem. Jestem tu z tobą._

Sherlock nie odwrócił wzroku. Nie miał w oczach żadnego pytania, żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, dlaczego John dalej nic nie mówi. Został z nim w tym milczeniu, w tych dwóch ludziach, których grali, i kiedy w końcu John się odezwał, to od razu zauważył różnicę. Ta długa pauza przydała scenie nowej nuty napięcia.

Zobaczył, jak się to dzieje, w miarę rozgrywania się tej sceny. Zobaczył, jak z Sherlocka nierównymi, poszarpanymi płatami schodzą warstwy jego ostrożnie przemyślanej konstrukcji. Odsłonił się tylko częściowo, ale i tak było to ekscytujące. Czekał, aż usłyszy „cięcie”, bo Ang chciał zmienić ustawienie kamer, ale nie słyszał go. Grał dalej; unosiła go maniakalna energia, rozpierająca Sherlocka, niespokojnego, nie umiejącego usiedzieć. Jego własne ciało opanowała potrzeba, napędzająca Marka.

Nadszedł kulminacyjny moment sceny. Oczy Benjamina napotkały oczy Marka i przez ułamek sekundy John widział, jak patrzy na niego Sherlock.

_Puść. Jestem z tobą._

***

Po usunięciu makijażu John poszedł do przyczepy Sherlocka, zadowolony, że może znowu być w dżinsach i swoim ulubionym rozpinanym swetrze. U Sherlocka był Ang: rozmawiał cicho ze swoim pierwszym aktorem (czy w każdym razie jednym z dwóch). Sherlock siedział rozwalony w fotelu z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie i założonymi w kostce, patrząc na Anga i kiwając głową. Twarz miał rozluźnioną, na ustach nieznaczny uśmiech.

Kiedy John wszedł do środka, Ang się odwrócił.

— O, przepraszam — powiedział John. — Mogę przyjść później.

— Nie. Koniec. — Ang oparł rękę na ramieniu Johna. — Doskonale dzisiaj. Świetnie.

— Dzięki. — Ang wyszedł. John obrócił się z powrotem do Sherlocka. — No, wyglądasz na nieprzeciętnie zadowolonego z siebie.

— A czuję się koszmarnie.

— Tymczasem powinieneś się czuć jak gość, który tą sceną pozamiatał.

— Różnica była minimalna.

— Rzeczywiście nieduża. Czasem o wszystkim decyduje najmniejsza zmiana.

Sherlock wbił wzrok w przestrzeń.

— Dopiero co mówiłem Emmie, jak mnie to dziwi, że wszyscy mówią, jak to ja mam się uczyć od ciebie, a nie na odwrót. Powiedz mi, John. Czy to od początku było takie oczywiste dla wszystkich poza mną, że tyle mam do nauczenia się, i ja dowiaduję się ostatni?

John usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

— A czemu myślisz, że cały ten czas się od ciebie nie uczę? Nic innego nie robię, od kiedy zaczęliśmy zdjęcia. To nie jest tak, Sherlock, że oni wszyscy myślą, że ty musisz się jeszcze dużo nauczyć, a ja nie. Po prostu ja wiem, że muszę się jeszcze sporo nauczyć.

— A mnie może trzeba przypomnieć.

— No rzeczywiście nie bije z ciebie pokora.

Sherlock roześmiał się; był to krótki, ostry dźwięk.

— Nie, chyba faktycznie nie.

John zachichotał. Przez chwilę siedzieli tak w milczeniu; było sympatycznie.

— Mam pomysł — powiedział.

— Oj.

— Nie, spodoba ci się.

— Olśnij mnie.

— Jutro mamy wolne. Chodźmy pozwiedzać.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— Pozwiedzać?

— Tak! Wiesz. Iść obejrzeć… co jest do obejrzenia.

— Co jest do obejrzenia w Toronto?

— W Toronto jest co oglądać! Byłem i widziałem!

— To czemu chcesz iść oglądać jeszcze raz?

John nie miał na to dobrej odpowiedzi.

— Będzie fajnie, Jutro ma być piękna pogoda. Możemy się przejść i zjeść coś niezdrowego. Dobrze nam zrobi, jak się stąd wyrwiemy, trochę pooddychamy, poruszamy się. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, przybierając minę największego, jak potrafił, entuzjazmu.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego przez moment, a potem westchnął cierpiętniczo.

— Och, no dobrze. Skoro ma ci to poprawić humor.

***

Ustąpił, żeby zrobić przyjemność Johnowi i w ten sposób podziękować mu za tę niewielką pomoc, której mu udzielił we wczorajszej scenie – ale nie skończyło się wczesne popołudnie, a Sherlock zmuszony był przyznać się sam przed sobą, że dobrze się bawi. Zgodnie z obietnicą pogoda była piękna: na tyle chłodno, że można było chodzić w marynarkach, niebo bezchmurne, lekki wietrzyk, niosący ze sobą obietnicę wiosny.

Rano on i John wybrali się na wycieczkę statkiem po wyspach w zatoce. Co miłe, nie było akurat turystów, bo nie był to ani sezon na zwiedzanie, ani weekend. Sherlock na wpół spodziewał się, że ktoś ich rozpozna i poprosi o zdjęcia albo autografy, ale chyba nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi. Kiedy indziej może by go i to potajemnie irytowało, ale dzisiaj był zadowolony, że ludzie zostawiają go w spokoju i samego.

Samego z Johnem.

Zjedli lunch w barze na Queen Street, który serwował wyłącznie naleśniki.

— Dość arbitralne ograniczenie, nie powiedziałbyś? — mruknął Sherlock, kiedy ustawiali się w kolejce.

— Ale to świetny pomysł. Naleśniki są dobre ze wszystkim. Ooo, ja chcę z nutellą.

— John. To zupełnie nie jest dobry wybór na lunch. Weź coś, w czym będzie jakieś białko.

— Każda pora jest dobra na jedzenie nutelli.

Po lunchu, opchani naleśnikami, przeszli ulicą University Avenue, przez Queen’s Park i obok Królewskiego Muzeum Ontario.

— Byłem tu kilkanaście razy, a ani razu tam nie wszedłem — przyznał Sherlock, kiedy je mijali.

— To fajne muzeum. Możemy tam iść kiedy indziej. Chcę pójść do Casa Loma.

Do Casa Loma było daleko, ale mieli czas, a dzień był ładny. Nie rozmawiali po drodze za dużo. Sherlock odkrył, że jest zadowolony, będąc po prostu obok Johna. Jego obecność go uspokajała; poruszał się po świecie, jakby wiedział dobrze, jak on działa i jakby nikt i nic w tym świecie nie stanowiło dla niego zagadki. Sherlock, dla którego zachowanie innych ludzi i postępowanie społeczeństwa często były niezrozumiałe, czuł się tak, jakby miał u boku tłumacza. Taki bufor między nim a obcierającą go irytującą resztą świata.

Wiedział, że Casa Loma to przypominająca zamek budowla na wznoszącym się nad Toronto wzgórzu, często wykorzystywana jako plan filmowy, ale jeszcze nigdy tam nie był. Kiedy stanęli u stóp prowadzących do budynku długich schodów, podniósł głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się frontonowi, i niechętnie musiał przyznać, że jest pod wrażeniem.

— Ciekawe — powiedział.

— Ooo, ten widok zasłużył sobie na „ciekawe”! — zakpił sobie z niego John. — Ciekaw jestem, jak byś zareagował na zamek królewski w Windsorze.

— Byłem tam. Zaszczyciłem go słowem „fascynujące”.

John się roześmiał; zaczęli się wspinać na schody. Zapłacili za wstęp i przeszli się po budynku. Wnętrze wyglądało bardzo znajomo; nic dziwnego – Sherlock zauważył wiszące na ścianach tablice z informacjami o różnych filmach, które tu kręcono.

— Kręciłeś tu kiedyś? — zapytał.

— Nie — odpowiedział John. — Nigdy nie grałem w filmie dość widowiskowym, żeby usprawiedliwiał wykorzystanie tego miejsca.

Na nieszczęście w tym akurat momencie wygasła anonimowość, którą się do tej pory cieszyli.

— Ja nie mogę! — odezwał się jakiś głos rozczarowująco znajomym tonem Przypadkowo Napotkanej Fanki. — Pan jest John Watson!

Obrócili się obaj w stronę głosu; odezwała się dwudziestokilkuletnia kobieta. Ona i jej dwie przyjaciółki gapiły się na nich w zdumieniu. John posłał im swój neutralny uśmiech „dla publiczności”.

— Tak, to ja. Dzień dobry.

Sherlock stał i czekał, ale żadna z trzech dziewczyn nie dała znać, że go rozpoznaje.

— Muszę panu powiedzieć, panie Watson, że moja rodzina ogląda _Święta z wariatami_ w każde Boże Narodzenie. To nasz ulubiony film. Przez kontrast z bohaterami czujemy się normalni.

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— Cóż, dobrze wiedzieć, że mogę się choć trochę przyczynić do tego, że wasza rodzina trzyma się razem — powiedział.

— Jak miałam szesnaście lat to tak mi się pan podobał!

John zerknął na Sherlocka z rozbawieniem.

— No, dzięki Bogu, że pani z tego wyrosła — zażartował.

Kobieta cała się zaczerwieniła.

— Och, cholera… nie o to… to znaczy, w zasadzie dalej mi się pan podoba — wyjąkała.

Sherlock westchnął. Domyślał się, że nie należy wymagać od dziewuszek z koledżu, którym podobały się błazeńskie filmy świąteczne, żeby widziały _Rotisserie_. Ale jedna z koleżanek fanki Johna Watsona mu się przyglądała. Nagle opadła jej szczęka i otworzyła szeroko oczy.

— Ja pierdolę! — wykrzyknęła i teatralnie uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w usta. — Och, przepraszam bardzo, nie chciałam, ale pan jest Sherlock Holmes!

— Zgadza się — powiedział.

— Kto? — spytała trzecia dziewczyna.

— No, wiesz! Grał w tym filmie o Australii! Oglądaliśmy to w zeszłym roku na filozofii. — Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Studenci oglądali _Kanizsę_ na filozofii? Co za uczelnia pokazywała w ramach zajęć filmy kinowe? — Ten film zmienił moje życie — trajkotała z entuzjazmem kobieta. — Był pan w nim taki niesamowity!

— Dziękuję, bardzo pani miła — powiedział Sherlock.

John podpisywał coś pierwszej dziewczynie.

— To jak, jesteście panowie, no wiecie, parą? — spytała, zerkając to na jednego, to na drugiego.

— Tylko zwiedzamy — odpowiedział John. — Kręcimy w Toronto film.

— Naprawdę? Będziecie obaj w jednym filmie? Fantastycznie!

— Myślę, że to będzie dobry film — dodał John i posłał Sherlockowi ledwo zauważalne mrugnięcie.

— Mogę pana prosić o autograf, panie Holmes? zapytała „filozofka”, podając zeszyt i długopis.

— Dobrze.

— Na imię mam Cathy, przez C — powiedziała, trzepocząc do niego rzęsami. Była całkiem ładna. I zdecydowanie z nim flirtowała. Sherlockowi przyszła do głowy taka zabłąkana myśl, że gdyby miał ochotę, pewnie mógłby ją od razu gdzieś stąd zabrać i iść z nią do łóżka. Nie przestawało go zdumiewać, jak dziwny wykonuje zawód, że może on postawić człowieka w takiej sytuacji. Wiedział, że wielu kolegów z branży z wściekłym zapałem korzysta z takich okazji. On nigdy tego nie robił. Żadna z tych oferujących mu się kobiet nigdy go nie zaciekawiła, podobnie jak żaden z mężczyzn (a i jednych, i drugich było mnóstwo).

Sherlock napisał w zeszycie „Dla Cathy, Sherlock Holmes”. Zauważył, że John nadaje swoim autografom bardziej osobisty wydźwięk, pisząc „z najlepszymi życzeniami” czy coś w tym rodzaju. On nigdy nie wiedział, co napisać, chyba że ktoś poprosił go konkretnie o „z okazji urodzin” albo coś.

Jak można się tego było spodziewać, dziewczyny poprosiły o wspólne zdjęcie. Zwerbowali przechodzącego ochroniarza i zdjęcie zostało zrobione. Sherlock zastanawiał się, czy wyjdzie na nim na wymizerowanego chudzinę. Na nieretuszowanych fotografiach zawsze jakoś wypadał, jakby był zagłodzony. Nie wątpił, że John będzie wyglądał jak okaz siły i zdrowia.

Dziewczyny podziękowały im, pomachały im na pożegnanie i poszły w swoją stronę.

— Mówiłem ci, że ktoś nas rozpozna — mruknął Sherlock, kiedy szli do ogrodu.

— O, jak na spotkanie z ludźmi z zewnątrz to było dość bezbolesne. Dziewczyny były grzeczne, miłe.

— Były atrakcyjne. Twoja bożonarodzeniowa fanka wzięłaby cię pewnie tam na miejscu.

— Oj, tak mówisz, jakby pani Wielbicielka Filozofii nie była gotowa raz–dwa powalić cię na ziemię — zażartował John.

Sherlock wciągnął powietrze przez nos.

— Chyba jednak wyszedłbym zwycięsko z zapasów z dwudziestolatką, John.

— Najmocniej przepraszam, jak śmiałem podawać w wątpliwość twoją znajomość sztuk walki? — John uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby w życiu się tak dobrze nie bawił. Co nie było możliwe: nikt nie zaliczyłby spędzenia dnia z Sherlockiem Holmesem do swoich dziesięciu ulubionych rozrywek. No ale przynajmniej chyba się nie nudził.

Przeszli przez ogrody Casa Loma, niezbyt imponujące w swoim późnowiosennym kształcie, i wyszli z powrotem na ulicę. Zmęczeni wspinaczką, złapali trolejbus i pojechali do Kensington Market poszukać czegoś na kolację. Minęli sporo straganów i ulicznych sprzedawców i doszli do skrzyżowania, na którym natknęli się na dość rozklekotaną knajpkę o nazwie „Hungary Thai”.

— Hmm — mruknął Sherlock. — To co tu podają, kuchnię węgierską czy tajską?

— Może obie. Koniecznie musimy tu zjeść.

— Skoro chcesz.

Weszli do środka i John z zachwytem odkrył, że bar rzeczywiście serwuje potrawy węgiersko-tajskie. Zestawienie nadzwyczaj zbijało z tropu, ale Sherlock postanowił go nie podważać. Zamówił smażony makaron ryżowy po tajsku z mnóstwem dodatków (John wziął paprykarz) i usiedli sobie w prawie pustej salce.

Odchrząknął.

— Cieszę się, że to zaproponowałeś — powiedział. — To znaczy to zwiedzanie.

John podniósł wzrok.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak, podobało mi się. Rzadko idę obejrzeć miasto, w którym kręcę. Obawiam się, że kiedy pracuję, robi się ze mnie pustelnik.

— Ze mnie też, ale walczę z tym. Trzeba mieć coś w życiu poza pracą. Jak za bardzo się zanurzysz w tym interesie, to świata poza nim zapomnisz.

Słysząc jego słowa, Sherlock przypomniał sobie jedną informację z jego przeszłości.

— Jak było w wojsku? — zapytał.

John myślał przez chwilę.

— Przyjemnie — odpowiedział.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że to dziwne określenie w tym kontekście.

— Nie wątpię. Nie znam wielu ludzi, którzy by się z nim zgodzili. Ale dla mnie wojsko oznaczało regularne posiłki i dach nad głową. I nigdy nie musiałem się martwić o to, co mam robić ani dokąd iść, bo zawsze ktoś mi mówił. Zwykle nie tyle mówił, co krzyczał.

— Mógłbyś zostać zawodowym i zrobić karierę oficerską, gdyby cię nie postrzelili. W udo, mam rację? Prawie się wykrwawiłeś. Kiedy wyzdrowiałeś, mogłeś się znowu zaciągnąć, ale zdążyłeś już zacząć szkołę i postanowiłeś w niej zostać.

John pokiwał głową.

— Masz rację w każdym punkcie — przyznał.

— Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony.

— Sherlock, twoja zdolność dowiadywania się o mnie wszystkiego na pierwszy rzut oka przestała mnie zaskakiwać ileś tygodni temu. — Uśmiechnął się. — Właściwie to nawet czekam, aż mnie zapytasz o Sarah. Jestem pewny, że wiedziałeś prawie tak szybko jak ja.

— I tym razem postanowiłem trzymać język za zębami. Pomyślałem, że jak będziesz chciał, to sam mi powiesz.

— Ogłosimy, że ze sobą zerwaliśmy, jak skończymy zdjęcia do _Do nieznajomego_.

— Hmm. A można zerwać z kimś, z kim się w ogóle nie chodziło?

— Wiem, to jakiś absurd. Taki teatrzyk.

— Miało to swój praktyczny cel, owszem idiotyczny, ale miało. Ona mogła zostać w szafie, a ty miałeś związek, który nic cię nie kosztował.

— Nie było też z niego pożytku, jaki jest z prawdziwego związku.

— Oj, John. Nie mów mi, że gdybyś chciał, to nie mógłbyś wyjść na miasto i znaleźć sobie kogoś na niezobowiązujący seks poza swoim „związkiem” z Sarah.

John westchnął.

— Pewnie masz rację. Nie wiem, czemu, ale zawsze mi się wydaje, że szkoda zachodu.

— I tu się zupełnie zgadzamy.

Dostali zamówione dania i przez dłuższą chwilę jedli w milczeniu. John przełknął i pociągnął łyk piwa.

— No, a co sprawiło, że ty zostałeś aktorem? Chyba nigdy nie słyszałem. Jesteś taki inteligentny, że mógłbyś robić wszystko. Zostać naukowcem, pisarzem albo takim jednoosobowym zespołem ekspertów. I te dedukcje – nie myślałeś kiedyś, żeby być, bo ja wiem, jakimś detektywem albo coś?

— A wiesz, że tak. I nawet mógłbym takim zostać, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej.

— To co się stało?

Sherlock zawahał się. Nie była to historia, którą lubił się dzielić. Nie znała jej nawet Sally. A jednak decyzja, żeby opowiedzieć ją Johnowi, nie była trudna.

— Kiedy byłem mały – miałem jakieś dwanaście lat — w basenie pływackim zginął pewien młody człowiek. Nazwał się Carl Powers. Przyjechał na zawody i ni stąd, ni zowąd się utopił. Uznałem, że to podejrzane. Miałem swoje powody. Nikt z policji nie zwracał na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Byłem dla nich tylko dzieckiem z nadmiernie rozwiniętą wyobraźnią. Właziłem na głowę przydzielonemu do tej sprawy śledczemu, aż wreszcie się mnie pozbył. Kazał mi poszukać sobie innego zainteresowania, wstąpić do kółka aktorskiego albo coś. — Pokręcił głową. — Jakby to był przelotny kaprys, słomiany zapał. No, następnego dnia szedłem akurat do biblioteki poczytać; chciałem dojść do tego, jak Carl mógł się utopić. I minąłem w korytarzu ogłoszenie o spotkaniu kółka aktorskiego, które zresztą miało się właśnie odbyć. Przyciągnęło moją uwagę. Chyba po prostu chciałem wszystkim zrobić na złość i pokazać, jaki to niedorzeczny pomysł: ja na kółku aktorskim. Więc poszedłem na to spotkanie, właściwie chyba po to, żeby udowodnić, że to nie dla mnie. I ku mojemu wielkiemu zdumieniu odkryłem, że mnie to fascynuje.

John pokiwał mądrze głową.

— Przeznaczenie — powiedział.

— Nie wierzę w przeznaczenie. Ale czasem się zastanawiam, gdzie bym dzisiaj był, gdybym wtedy nie trafił na to ogłoszenie albo postanowił je zignorować.

— No, nie siedziałbyś tu ze mną, to na pewno.

Sherlock popatrzył nad stołem na przyjaciela. Myśl o tym, że mogli się rozminąć, była zaskakująco przykra.

— To może wszystko obróciło się na dobre — powiedział.

John uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.

— Chyba tak — przyznał. — Dla nas obu.

* * *

Metaprzypisy do rozdziału piątego:

  1. James Lipton jest gospodarzem popularnego godzinnego programu _Inside the Actor’s Studio_ , nagrywanego na uniwersytecie New School w Nowym Jorku. Lipton zaprasza jednego aktora i rozmawia z nim szczegółowo o jego karierze. Jest ciut pretensjonalny.
  2. To o Edzie Nortonie to prawda. O jego roli w _Lęku pierwotnym_ mówiono z takim entuzjazmem, że jeszcze zanim film trafił do dystrybucji, obsadzono go we _Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię_ i _Skandaliście Larrym Flyncie_.
  3. Wycieczka Johna i Sherlocka po Toronto zahacza o miejsca autentyczne (chociaż ostatni raz byłam tam trzy lata temu i nie mogę obiecać, że wszystkie dalej istnieją). Knajpkę Hungary Thai wykorzystałam już kiedyś w _How to Fight Loneliness_ , fanfiku do _Zabójczych umysłów_ , ale tam przeniosłam ją do Waszyngtonu. Teraz, pisząc opowiadanie osadzone w mieście, w którym ona się faktycznie znajduje, nie umiałam się powstrzymać.




	6. Rozdział szósty

_Zdjęcia do filmu: tydzień szósty_

— Kto ma limonki?

— Tu są — odpowiedział Anderson, podając Harry siatkę. Odebrała ją od niego i wyjęła nóż, żeby pokroić je na poręczne cząstki, takie w sam raz do ginu z tonikiem.

— Chcesz wina? — zapytała ją Sally.

Harry chciała. Bardzo, ale to bardzo chciała się napić wina. Zerknęła na Clarę, która przyglądała jej się pełnymi rozumienia i wsparcia oczyma.

— Nie — odparła z westchnieniem. — Nie piję. Odstawiłam.

— O, przepraszam cię.

— W porządku. Nie wiedziałaś. — Clara uśmiechnęła się do niej, nachyliła się bliżej i pocałowała ją w szyję. Harry się zarumieniła; jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaiła. Minął dopiero tydzień, ale jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie była aż taka zakochana.

Sally wyciągnęła z piekarnika pizze.

— Boże, uwielbiam pizzę z własnego piekarnika — powiedziała. — Wiem, że nie jest ani trochę lepsza niż taka pieczona w pizzerii, ale człowiek ma takie wrażenie, jakby zrobił ją sam.

— Gotujesz? — zapytał Anderson.

— Boże, nie. Moje umiejętności kulinarne kończą się na wsypaniu płatków do miski i zalaniu ich mlekiem.

— A ja lubię; to takie moje hobby.

— Gotowanie, poważnie?

— Jak nie jestem na planie. Co się często nie zdarza. — Usiedli wszyscy czworo przy stole u Clary. Clara miała najlepsze mieszkanie i to u niej spotykali się pół na pół regularnie na pogaduchy przy kolacji.

— Jutro plan będzie zamknięty? — upewniła się Harry.

Clara pokiwała głową.

— Na cztery spusty. Obawiam się, że ciebie i Sally też to dotyczy, Tylko niezbędni członkowie ekipy.

Sally machnęła ręką.

— Dość się napatrzyłam na gołego Sherlocka. Wystarczy na całe życie — powiedziała.

— John się denerwuje? — spytała Clara.

Harry wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie wygląda na to. Już kręcił sceny seksu.

— Nie takie. W tamtych były rozmyte zdjęcia i romantyczna atmosfera, a nagości mało.

— No niech ci będzie. Sherlockowi zdarzały się takie dość ostre.

— Zdecydowanie nie wstydzi się, że będzie nagi na taśmie — zauważył Anderson.

— Ma takie ciało, że nie powinien się wstydzić — powiedziała Clara. — Pomyślałam tylko, że obaj mogą się denerwować bardziej niż zwykle, bo… — Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią nic nie wyrażającym wzrokiem. — No, wiecie.

— Co wiemy? — spytał Anderson.

Clara westchnęła.

— Wiem, że jest takie nieoficjalne porozumienie, że o tym się nie mówi, ale jesteśmy tu sami.

Sally pokręciła głową.

— Jeśli nikt tego jeszcze nie powiedział, to myślę, że żadne z nas nie powinno być pierwsze — powiedziała.

Harry zgodziła się z nią, kiwając głową.

— John to mój brat. Nie będę się wdawać w żadne spekulacje ani nie zdradzę jego zaufania. Nie żeby było co zdradzać, bo nic mi nie mówił.

— Rozumiem, co chcecie powiedzieć, ale ludzie z ekipy się denerwują, że mają to tak kręcić: wszyscy wiedzą, a nikt nic nie mówi.

— Nie wszyscy wiedzą — powiedział cicho Anderson.

— Co masz na myśli?

Podniósł wzrok.

— Oni nie wiedzą — odpowiedział. — Albo nie chcą wiedzieć.

Na moment wszyscy umilkli, zastanawiając się nad tym.

— Brat uratował mi życie — powiedziała Harry. — Uratował całą moją rodzinę. Gdyby nie on – nie wiem, co by ze mną było, co by było z nami wszystkimi. Chcę tylko, żeby był szczęśliwy. Zasługuje na to.

— Jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby Sherlock tak się zachowywał — dodała Sally. — Żeby był taki… zadowolony. Taki podekscytowany pracą, kurde, życiem po prostu. Zawsze był trochę na bakier ze wszystkim, trochę nie pasował. Tylko nie tutaj. Nie teraz.

Clara westchnęła.

— Jestem asystentką reżysera od dawna i powiem wam, że pierwsze, czego się człowiek uczy, to nie wtrącać się do cudzych spraw, zwłaszcza aktorom. Ale jeśli skończymy zdjęcia do tego filmu i rozejdziemy się każde w swoją stronę, a ci dwaj nie przyznają do tego czasu, że są w sobie zakochani po uszy, to nie odpowiadam za siebie.

***

John pomyślał, że nie ma sposobu, żeby ktokolwiek przyzwyczaił się kiedyś do chodzenia po planie w stringach koloru ciała i niczym więcej, nawet jeśli mógł na to zarzucić jeszcze szlafrok. Przede wszystkim był to niedorzeczny strój, który niczego nie zakrywał; więcej niż raz przyszło mu na myśl, że wolałby po prostu być całkiem goły. Po drugie – pomysł, że człowiek miałby dbać o zachowanie skromności, kiedy zaraz miał zacząć wić się i cały ocierać o drugiego, podobnie (nie)ubranego faceta, był co najmniej pomylony.

Co gorsza on i Sherlock spędzili całe rano, rozmawiając z techniczną częścią ekipy, zbierając materiał do wywiadu, który miał być dołączony do wydania na płycie. Po raz kolejny pytano go o kręcenie scen erotycznych: czy to krępujące, a ta jest z mężczyzną, co o tym myślisz – i tak dalej.

Jak miał wyjaśnić, że to nie udawany seks jest krępujący, tylko ta przeklęta „choreografia”?

Gdyby człowiek, który przeprowadzał wywiad, wiedział, jaką dokładnie scenę erotyczną będą kręcić, bez wątpienia miałby więcej pytań. Miała to być najbardziej graficzna, bezpośrednia scena seksu między dwoma mężczyznami, jaką kiedykolwiek nakręcono do filmu głównonurtowego. Za mało na kategorię „tylko dla dorosłych”, ale zdecydowanie dość, żeby trafić w okolice _Nagiego instynktu_. Jej istotą nie była lubieżność. W tym punkcie fabuły Benjamin i Mark mieli za sobą piekło, piekło, przez które przeszli razem. Życie zawodowe Benjamina było w rozsypce, Markowi zepsuły się stosunki z rodziną; mieli tylko siebie i nawet to się kruszyło. I wiedzieli o tym. Wiedzieli, że to, co ich łączy, nie wystarczy, że nieważne, jak się kochają – Mark wciąż nie doszedł do siebie po śmierci Jamesa, a Benjamin ledwo wiedział, kim teraz w ogóle będzie, jeśli nie będzie już mógł być lekarzem. To nie był ich czas. A ten seks to był ich ostatni zryw – kolejno złość, brutalność, przeprosiny, żal, pocieszenie, namiętność. Zmiany następowały po sobie szybko. Była to cała ich relacja w pigułce i jednocześnie most między przeszłością a przyszłością.

Rozmawiając o scenach seksu, ludzie pytali o najdziwniejsze rzeczy. Czy mężczyźni mieli erekcję? Cóż, słyszał, że to się zdarza, ale jemu nigdy. Trudno żeby człowiekowi stanął, kiedy ten się koncentruje na jakichś ośmiu innych rzeczach naraz, a mianowicie gdzie dotyka partnera, pod jakim kątem widzi go kamera, skąd ma światło, jak będzie wyglądać to konkretne ułożenie nogi, czy ma na twarzy te emocje, co trzeba, i czy ten jęk albo inny odgłos będzie brzmiał głupio.

Wszystko to chodziło teraz Johnowi po głowie, ale na pierwszym miejscu w jego myślach był fakt, że po nakręceniu tej sceny nie zobaczy się z Sherlockiem przez prawie dwa tygodnie. Doszli do tego momentu w fabule, w którym Benjamin i Mark rozstają się na rok, kiedy Benjamin podejmuje pracę w Afryce w szpitalu, udzielającym pomocy humanitarnej. Sherlock miał tam polecieć z cząstkową ekipą kręcić zdjęcia w terenie, a John – zostać na miejscu z głównym trzonem ekipy, kręcąc sceny Marka.

Tego dnia rano na planie zjawił się aktor, który grał nowego chłopaka Marka. John spotkał go tylko raz, na próbie czytanej. Był przystojny, trochę nieśmiały w interesujący, zaskakujący sposób i zdecydowanie nie był Sherlockiem. Sherlockiem, który miał wrócić, żeby mogli nakręcić razem swoją ostatnią scenę, dziesięciostronicowego mamuta, który zajmie im pewnie ze dwa dni.

A potem zamkną zdjęcia do tego filmu i życie potoczy się dalej. John starał się nie myśleć o tym za dużo. Zostanie w kontakcie z Sherlockiem, oczywiście że zostanie z nim w kontakcie. Byli przecież – kim, przyjaciółmi? To słowo zupełnie już nie oddawało istoty rzeczy. A potem zobaczą się pewnie przy nagrywaniu studyjnych dialogów, a kiedy zacznie się promocja, to ze względu na charakter filmu praktycznie będą musieli wszystkich wywiadów udzielać wspólnie.

Ale już nie będzie tak samo. Już nigdy nie będzie tak samo. Wiedział to z doświadczenia. Zdarzało mu się już nawiązywać na planie filmowym bliskie przyjaźnie, ale rzecz w tym, że zdjęcia do filmu to był czas takiej skoncentrowanej bliskości, intensywnych emocji i wspaniałych przypływów adrenaliny. Wszystkie te rzeczy silnie łączyły człowieka z innymi, póki zdjęcia trwały. Ale z chwilą wyjścia poza ten kokon wszystko to bladło. Człowiek obiecywał, że będzie w kontakcie, czasem rzeczywiście ten kontakt podtrzymywał, a spotykanie tych ludzi na przyjęciach, premierach czy wręczeniach nagród zawsze było radością, ale ta głęboka więź dusz, która brała się ze wspólnego doświadczenia twórczego, znikała i nie dało się jej już odzyskać.

Na myśl o tym, że tak będzie także z nim i Sherlockiem, robiło mu się trochę słabo, ale nie wiedział, jak temu zapobiec.

Domyślił się, że Sherlock stoi tuż za nim; czuł ciepło jego ciała.

— Raz jeszcze w bój — powiedział tamten. Niski baryton prześliznął się Johnowi koło ucha.

— Prowadź, MacDuffie — odpowiedział John.

Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho.

— Będzie dobrze — powiedział.

— Ty tu jesteś ekspertem. Dla mnie to coś nowego.

Podeszła Clara.

— Czekamy na was, chłopcy.

— Dajcie nam jeszcze minutę — poprosił Sherlock.

— Jasne. — Poszła sobie. Plan był zamknięty i nie zostało na nim więcej niż jakieś dziesięć–piętnaście osób: Ang, operator, asystent operatora, Clara, kilkoro innych członków ekipy. John stanął tuż za polem widzenia kamery, zbierając się na odwagę.

— Ufasz mi, John? — zapytał Sherlock.

— Tak.

— Bo znam taką sztuczkę, której używałem już z powodzeniem. Nic niestosownego.

— Pokaż.

John poczuł na sobie ręce Sherlocka, który rozwiązał mu szlafrok, zdjął mu go i rzucił na pobliskie krzesło. Czuł, że stojący za jego plecami Sherlock też jest już nagi.

— Stój tylko spokojnie i się rozluźnij.

— Dobrze.

A potem – Sherlock go przytulił. Objął go od tyłu, zakładając ręce na pierś Johna, tak że ich ciała zetknęły się ciasno ze sobą od ramion do ud. John drgnął, zaskoczony, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że miał się rozluźnić. Sherlock stał nieruchomo. John uspokoił się, pozwolił, żeby napięcie z niego uszło, wchłonięte przez ciepło Sherlockowego ciała.

Po chwili uświadomił sobie, o co chodzi. To była aklimatyzacja. Gdyby wyszli na ten plan osobno, bez tego, mieliby przed sobą ciężką harówę, cały czas pod górę. Mając za sobą ten fizycznie ich łączący nieseksualny dotyk, mogli zacząć tę scenę jako zespół.

_Jesteśmy w tym razem._

Uniósł ręce, chwycił Sherlocka za przyciśnięte do jego piersi przedramiona i póki był bezbronny, nieproszona przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że nie chce, żeby Sherlock wyjeżdżał – ani jutro, ani w ostatnim dniu zdjęć; że nie chce, żeby odchodził, chyba że on będzie mógł pójść razem z nim.

***

Sally spakowała mu już bagaże, więc Sherlock spędził wieczór, rozpakowując je i przepakowując. Usłyszał w drzwiach klucz Johna, ale nie oderwał się od swojego zajęcia. W tej chwili bezwzględnie potrzebował czegoś, czym mógł zająć ręce i mózg, żeby nie musieć myśleć o wyjeździe.

— Co robisz? Myślałem, że Sally cię pakuje. — John stał w drzwiach oparty o framugę ze zdziwioną miną.

— I właśnie dlatego zastajesz mnie przy tym; Sally nie potrafiłaby porządnie spakować walizki, nawet gdyby jej życie od tego zależało. Nie wiem, dlaczego upiera się, że będzie to robić, skoro wie, że i tak się przepakuję.

— Kłębek nerwic z ciebie, co?

— Powiedział facet, który trzyma DVD w porządku alfabetycznym.

— To nie nerwica, to tylko zorganizowanie. — John wszedł do środka i przysiadł na skraju łóżka. — Kiedy wylatujesz?

— O siódmej rano.

— To długi lot.

— Nie cieszę się, że wyjeżdżam.

— Ja też nie.

Sherlock podniósł oczy i napotkał wzrok Johna. To, co w nim zobaczył, sprawiło, że szybko znów zainteresował się walizką.

— Przecież chyba poczujesz ulgę, pozbywając się mnie, mojej arogancji i poczucia własnej ważności na dwa tygodnie.

— Nie.

Westchnął.

— John, współpracuj. Jak mam zachować niedbałą nonszalancję, kiedy ty uparcie mówisz… prawdę.

— O, przepraszam. W takim razie na pewno nie będzie mi brakować twoich plastrów nikotynowych. Pełno tego wszędzie.

— Od razu lepiej. — Coś mu przyszło do głowy i uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — Chociaż wylatując z Kanady, odniosę jedną olbrzymią korzyść.

— Jaką, będziesz miał okazję złapać czerwonkę?

— Przez całe dwa tygodnie nie będę musiał oglądać ani wąchać tych pieprzonych hortensji.

John jęknął.

— Szczęściarz. Myślisz, że gdybym powiedział Angowi, że zrobiłem się na nie uczulony, to by mi uwierzył?

— Powiedziałby ci po prostu, żebyś wziął jakieś antyhistaminiki i zagryzł zęby.

John zachichotał, ale zaraz umilkł. Sherlock ostrożnie składał koszule i pakował je do walizki.

— Dzisiaj przyszedł na plan mój nowy partner — powiedział John.

Sherlock kiwnął głową.

— Widziałem go. Chyba go nie znam.

— Występuje w jakimś amerykańskim serialu telewizyjnym. W czymś do śmiechu, nie oglądałem.

— A.

— W każdym razie wydaje się całkiem miły. Ale będę się czuł dziwnie. Jakbym cię zdradzał.

— Jak śmiesz grać z kimś innym? Myślałem, że łączy nas coś szczególnego, John.

John się roześmiał.

— Obiecuję, że nie będę mu podawał, okej? To tylko praca, to nic dla mnie nie znaczy.

Teraz już obaj się śmiali, nabijali się z siebie nawzajem. Sherlock się dalej pakował i było okropnie. Pakował się tak wolno, jak tylko się dało, jakby licząc na to, że czas dostosuje się do jego tempa i też zwolni, a siódma rano nigdy nie nadejdzie.

John zakręcił się niespokojnie na łóżku.

— Słuchaj, to może zabrzmieć wulgarnie, ale trochę się… poobcierałem — powiedział.

— No, po sześciu godzinach ocierania się o coś, nic dziwnego. Grałem kiedyś z kimś, kto mówił na to „placki od młócki”.

— Jeszcze nigdy nie musiałem sobie radzić z podrażnieniami po męskim zaroście — przyznał John, pocierając twarz. — W dodatku nie tylko na twarzy.

— Jest na to krem, jest też taki fantastyczny puder, który…

— Wiem, Harry mi załatwiła. — John podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Sherlocka. — Naprawdę dzisiaj pokazałeś. Chyba nie potrzebujesz już więcej lekcji z intuicyjnego grania u Wyroczni Watsońskiej.

— Zawdzięczam to tobie. Dałem radę tylko dlatego, że wiedziałem, że jesteś tam razem ze mną.

— No, o to chodziło, nie?

Sherlock niechętnie zamknął i zapiął walizkę. Z westchnieniem schował ręce do kieszeni.

— Jestem ci dużo winien, John, naprawdę. Dzięki tobie udało mi się podjąć ryzyko, którego cały czas unikałem, nawet nie wiedząc, że to robię.

— Nic mi nie jesteś winien — powiedział cicho John. — Nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy, grać z tobą. A jeszcze w tym filmie. Że mogę opowiedzieć nim tę historię i zrobić to wspólnie z kimś takim jak ty… — Odchrząknął i zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku. — Zdążyłem pogodzić się z myślą, że już nigdy nie będę miał takiej szansy jako aktor.

Sherlock zapatrzył się na jego profil, zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi przez tego człowieka i jego pokorę, to, jak kompletnie nie wiedział, jaki jest niezwykły. Żałował, że nie znajduje słów, żeby mu powiedzieć – żeby mówić mu codziennie, sto razy dziennie – że jest nie tylko wielkim aktorem, ale i wspaniałym człowiekiem, kimś, kim Sherlock nigdy nie był ani nigdy nie próbował być. Chociaż teraz mógłby spróbować, gdyby mógł dzięki temu zatrzymać przy sobie Johna.

— No — powiedział. — Sally przyjdzie po mnie o piątej. Późno się robi.

— Ja mam jutro wolne — powiedział mu John. — Adam ma przymiarki, a ekipa będzie kręcić z Emmą. Mógłbym… — urwał. — Nie, głupoty gadam.

— Co byś mógł?

John podniósł na niego wzrok.

— Posiedzieć z tobą. Moglibyśmy pooglądać filmy, zagrać w karty albo coś.

Sherlock wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić. Powinien spróbować się przespać. Ale czy uda mu się zasnąć ze świadomością, że po drugiej stronie snów czeka na niego samolot, który zabierze go daleko od tego człowieka?

Och, kogo on próbował oszukać? Postawiony przed wyborem między snem a spędzeniem jeszcze kilku godzin z Johnem, w ogóle nie musiał wybierać.

— Czemu nie — zgodził się. — Ty wybierasz pierwszy film.

***

Uzbrojona w największą latte, jaką zgodzili się jej zrobić w całonocnej kawiarni (ośmiokrotną – barista sprawdził to zamówienie wzdłuż i w poprzek), Sally szła do mieszkania Sherlocka, trzymając jednocześnie kubek, swoją torebkę i jego neseser, plus klucz w zębach. Doszła do drzwi, udało jej się włożyć klucz do zamka i otworzyła je cicho.

Światło dalej się paliło. O Boże, drań nie poszedł spać. W samolocie będzie rozkoszny. Odstawiła kawę i weszła do salonu, przygotowując w myślach diatrybę na temat niespania całą noc przed podróżą, ale zrezygnowała z niej, kiedy zobaczyła, co następuje:

Telewizor był włączony, dźwięk wyciszony. Na ekranie wyświetlone było menu DVD z _Aż poleje się krew_. Sherlock i John siedzieli na kanapie, obaj pogrążeni we śnie, oparci o siebie. Głowy mieli odchylone do tyłu na oparcie kanapy i też się nimi stykali. John miał nogi podwinięte pod siebie, Sherlock wyciągnięte i oparte na podnóżku. John miał na kolanach miseczkę popcornu. Sally nie mogła się powstrzymać: uśmiechnęła się, taki to był słodki widok. Wyglądali jak dwóch małych chłopców, którym pozwolono pójść spać później niż zwykle, ale którzy nie dotrwali do północy.

Nie umiała się oprzeć. Wyciągnęła komórkę i zrobiła zdjęcie. Potem nachyliła się nad nimi i obu ich trąciła.

— Sherlock? John?

John ocknął się od razu, mrugając w oszołomieniu. Sherlock otworzył oczy, też mrugając, i usiadł prosto.

— Dobry Boże — mruknął. — Już piąta?

— Tak. Musimy iść. Przepakowałeś walizkę?

— Jest w sypialni. — Przeczesał włosy ręką. Sally poszła do sypialni po walizkę. Kiedy wróciła, John i Sherlock byli obaj na nogach, przeciągali się i uważali, żeby na siebie nie patrzeć.

— Gotowy? — spytała. — Chcesz się przebrać? — Sherlock był w miękkich materiałowych spodniach i golfie, czyli stroju, który dość często wybierał na podróż, ale zawsze lepiej było zapytać.

— Nie, jestem gotowy. — Popatrzył na Johna. — No, to zobaczymy się za dwa tygodnie. Powodzenia na planie.

— I nawzajem — odpowiedział John, ściskając mu dłoń. — Będę niecierpliwie czekał na surówki. Postaraj się jednak nie złapać czerwonki.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

— Zrobię, co będę mógł, żeby tego uniknąć. — Sally przyglądała się przez zmrużone oczy, jak się żegnają; można było to uznać tylko za normalne pożegnanie typu „hej, jesteśmy kumplami, nie?” — No, to my idziemy. Na razie.

— Na razie. Dobrej podróży. — Kiedy wychodzili z mieszkania Sherlocka, John uniósł dłoń. Sherlock zamknął za nimi drzwi i zaczerpnął powietrza.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — spytała.

— Tak, jasne. Chodźmy. — Wziął od niej uchwyt walizki i poszli korytarzem. Sally tego nie skomentowała, ale drugą rękę Sherlock miał w kieszeni i garbił się, jakby próbował osłonić się przed ciosem.

_Och, mężczyźni. Ależ wy jesteście głupi._

***

_Zdjęcia do filmu: tydzień siódmy_

Po skończonym dniu zdjęć John szedł ciężkim krokiem do swojej przyczepy. Nie mógł się pogodzić z faktem, że kręcenie tego filmu przestało mu sprawiać taką radość. Nie powinno mieć znaczenia, kto jest na planie, a kogo nie ma; liczył się scenariusz, fabuła i jego bohater, Mark, który starał się żyć dalej po podwójnym nieszczęściu, jakim były dla niego samobójstwo brata i utrata mężczyzny, w którym się zakochał. Pomagał mu w tym nowy mężczyzna w jego życiu, Roland, który był delikatny, przystojny i po prostu nie był Benjaminem.

— John? John!

Zatrzymał się, odwrócił i zobaczył, jak w jego stronę biegnie Adam, jego tymczasowy partner z planu.

— Tak?

— Mogę cię zapytać o jutrzejszą scenę, tę w kawiarni?

— Pewnie. Chodź do środka. — Wszedł do przyczepy i przytrzymał drzwi Adamowi, który był bardzo miły i bardzo zdolny, i którego John irracjonalnie z całego serca nienawidził. Nie żeby Adam miał się kiedyś o tym dowiedzieć, bo John Watson był dobrym aktorem. Po prostu ostatnio musiał grać poza planem więcej niż normalnie.

Następne pół godziny spędził, omawiając scenę, ćwicząc kilka kwestii i trochę żartując, bo tak robili aktorzy, grający razem w filmie, jeśli byli wspaniałomyślni i życzliwie nastawieni do kolegów, John Watson taki właśnie był, a to zupełnie nie była wina Adama; on tylko wykonywał swoją pracę. Był aktorem w odnoszącym sukces serialu telewizyjnym, który przyjął małą rolę w tym filmie ze względu na jego profil i reżysera, i John to szanował.

Cztery dni. Cztery dni do powrotu Sherlocka. Musiał się pilnować, żeby nie myśleć „do powrotu Sherlocka _do domu_ ”. To nie był żaden dom. To była ekipa filmowa. Produkcja. Ulotny splot ludzi i okoliczności, służący stworzeniu czegoś, co zaistnieje wyłącznie jako rzucone na ekran światło.

_Dom. Chcę, żeby wrócił do domu. Do mnie._

— No, dzięki — powiedział Adam, zamykając swój wygnieciony scenariusz. — Doceniam to, że poświęciłeś mi czas.

— Spoko.

— Przykro mi tylko… że nie poznam Sherlocka.

John podniósł wzrok. Nie umiałby tego wytłumaczyć, ale usłyszenie tego imienia z ust Adama dziwnie nim wstrząsnęło.

— A, no tak, skończysz zdjęcia, zanim on wróci — powiedział.

— Jak się z nim pracuje? Bo tak szczerze, to słyszałem różne rzeczy.

_Transcendentnie. Człowiek przechodzi przemianę. Jest tak pochłaniający, że uczciwie musiałbym ci powiedzieć, że nie pamiętam, żebym kiedyś – kiedykolwiek – pracował z jakimś innym aktorem. Jest każdą postacią ze wszystkich powieści, wszystkich scenariuszy i wszystkich wyobrażeń. Jest, cholera, całym moim światem i za osiem dni ten świat się skończy._

— Jest naprawdę niesamowity — powiedział John. — Wymagający, ale warto. Wydaje mi się, że obaj pokazaliśmy się w tym filmie od najlepszej strony.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę gotowy produkt.

Z tym John mógł się zgodzić.

— Wiem. Ja też.

***

_Zdjęcia do filmu: tydzień ósmy_

Przedostatniego dnia zdjęć John obudził się i odkrył, że w jego kuchni jest Sherlock i właśnie robi śniadanie. Na jego widok serce mu podskoczyło, ale udało mu się tylko wymruczeć sennie:

— Cojeskurde?

— O, dzień dobry — odpowiedział z promiennym uśmiechem Sherlock. — Lepiej się pośpiesz, za godzinę mamy być na planie.

— Kiedy… kiedy wróciłeś?

— Och, późno w nocy.

— Czemu nie przyszedłeś mnie obudzić?

— Katastrofalna różnica stref czasowych. Ledwo udało mi się nie zasnąć w drodze do łóżka na kanapie. Ale nic się nie martw, kawa działa cuda. Masz. — Sherlock przesunął w jego stronę po blacie kubek.

John usiadł i przyjął kawę, pocierając twarz.

— Miałeś wrócić wczoraj — powiedział, starając się, żeby nie zabrzmiało to tak, jakby odezwało się nadąsane dziecko, któremu ktoś nie dał ulubionej zabawki. Ten dodatkowy dzień rzeczywiście był okropny. Adam skończył kręcić swoje sceny zgodnie z planem, a opóźnienie Sherlocka przesunęło wszystko inne, tak że John spędził cały ten dzień, kręcąc poprawki i wstawki i martwiąc się, że coś poszło nie tak.

— Wiem. Jakieś biurokratyczne bagno. Anderson to załatwił. Irytujący dupek, ale muszę przyznać, że skuteczny w działaniu.

— Dasz radę grać? Nie jesteś zmęczony? Ta scena to prawdziwy maraton.

— Nic mi nie jest. Nie przejmuj się mną. — Wreszcie przestał się kręcić. Oparł się z drugiej strony o blat i popatrzył Johnowi prosto w oczy. — Cieszę się, że cię widzę — dodał trochę ciszej.

John uśmiechnął się, czując, jak po ciele rozlewa mu się miłe ciepło.

— Tęskniłem za tobą — odpowiedział. Sherlockowi coś zamigotało w oczach. — Jak było w Afryce? Surówki wyglądały olśniewająco.

— Och, wiesz. Wszystko trwa trzy razy tyle. Byle dziesięć scen zajęło nam prawie dwa tygodnie. Ale efekt będzie fantastyczny. — Obszedł blat dookoła, wyjął Johnowi z ręki kubek z kawą, wyciągnął go z krzesła i zakręcił nim młynka. — Biegnij pod prysznic. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziemy się mogli wgryźć w tę scenę.

***

Scena była trudna. Spokojnie najtrudniejsza, jaką John grał w całej swojej karierze. Zjawienie się Benjamina w drzwiach Marka po całym roku nieobecności, uprzejme powitanie, stłumione emocje, długie przerzucanie się kwestiami w stylu „to co u ciebie słychać” i „co porabiasz”, stopniowe wykruszanie się uprzejmości, odsłaniające sedno sprawy. Nadzieja Benjamina na drugą szansę. Mark, który chciałby mu ją dać, ale jest związany z Rolandem. Ich wciąż piekące, niezaleczone rany. Wreszcie kapitulacja, rozpaczliwe pocałunki, prawie seks, pohamowanie się, odsunięcie się od siebie.

A potem porozumienie. Kiedyś. Kiedyś będziemy razem. Kiedy przyjdzie nasz czas, a nasz czas przyjdzie – a do tego dnia będziemy żyć dalej, a gdy on nadejdzie, będziemy wiedzieli, że to już.

Było dużo dialogu i dużo języka ciała. Dużo ruchu, poruszania się po mieszkaniu Marka, w którym Benjamin tak dosłownie, jak i emocjonalnie zajmował za dużo miejsca, podczas gdy Mark kurczowo trzymał się swojej kruchej stabilizacji.

Harmonogram przewidywał na tę scenę pełne dwa dni, ale w miarę postępów w pracy okazało się, że wystarczy im półtora dnia, bo John i Sherlock szli jak burza. Jak huragan. Wszyscy krok do tyłu i tylko patrzeć i nie przeszkadzać, bo tak się to robi. Reżyser rzadko prosił o cięcie. Scena miała być zbudowana z wielu długich ujęć; będzie na co patrzeć. Ang zażyczył sobie Steadicamu, mimo że nie był do tej sceny przewidziany; zaczęli go używać w połowie pierwszego dnia, kręcąc długie, płynne ujęcia, które przechodziły od jednego z nich do drugiego. Kamerzysta tańczył wokół nich, a oni kłócili się, pocieszali, całowali, tańczyli jeden dookoła drugiego, sprawdzali, jak daleko mogą się wobec siebie nawzajem posunąć.

Nie była to ostatnia scena filmu; w ostatniej pokazany był Benjamin, sam w samolocie, w drodze z powrotem do Afryki, pogodzony z tym, jak on i Mark zamknęli pewien rozdział i coś sobie obiecali. To zostało już nakręcone podczas Sherlockowych afrykańskich zdjęć w terenie. Była to za to ostatnia scena, jaka została w tym filmie do nakręcenia. John był niedorzecznie zadowolony, że on i Sherlock skończą pracę przy filmie jednocześnie i żaden z nich nie będzie musiał zostać na planie sam i kręcić dalej.

Rano ostatniego dnia zdjęć John i Sherlock jedli razem śniadanie w przyczepie Johna. Zostały im dwie strony.

— Kiedy zaczynasz próby do sztuki? — zapytał John.

— W poniedziałek.

— O, tak szybko?

Sherlock pokiwał głową, potem zebrał się na odwagę i dodał:

— Dzisiaj wieczorem wylatuję. — Mówiąc to, unikał wzroku Johna.

Johnowi zakręciło się w głowie.

— Dzisiaj?

— Tak.

— Ale myślałem… — John urwał. _Co właściwie myślałeś? Myślałeś, że ty i Sherlock spędzicie ten jeden ostatni wieczór razem, wolni od presji zdjęć? Że wyjdziecie na miasto, zjecie kolację, może pójdziecie na spacer i obnażycie jeden przed drugim duszę? Że spojrzy na ciebie i powie ci, że chce, żebyś poleciał z nim do Londynu? Albo że wycofuje się ze sztuki, żeby móc zostać tu z tobą? Myślałeś, że będziecie mieli taką kinową chwilę wyznań, taki idealny moment, kiedy planety ustawią się w sprzyjającej konfiguracji i z jakiegoś powodu będziesz mógł mu powiedzieć prawdę? Bądź realistą, John. Kiedy by nie wylatywał z Ameryki, nic podobnego by się nie stało._

Podniósł wzrok, zobaczył oczy Sherlocka – smutne oczy Sherlocka – i zrozumiał nie tylko, że na to właśnie miał nadzieję, ale też że Sherlock miał nadzieję na dokładnie to samo.

— Myślałem, że planujesz wyjechać dopiero jutro — dokończył.

— Taki był plan, owszem. Niestety mój brat nalega, żebym spędził kilka dni w domu rodzinnym. Jakoby matka o mnie pyta. Więc bez porozumienia ze mną zmienił mi lot i inne ustalenia.

— Brat? Nie wiedziałem, że masz brata.

— Nie jest to temat, który poruszam z przyjemnością – ani często. Mycroft jest ode mnie siedem lat starszy i jest z niego nieprzeciętny ból dupy.

— To czym on się zajmuje?

Sherlock pociągnął szyderczo nosem.

— On powiedziałby, że piastuje pomniejsze stanowisko w rządzie brytyjskim. Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś nie wiedział, czym się tak naprawdę zajmuje.

— Cóż. To… przykro mi to słyszeć. Właściwie to liczyłem… sam nie wiem, na co. Że zjemy razem kolację albo coś. Ostatni wieczór i takie tam.

— Wiem — odparł smutno Sherlock. — Ja też. Ale będę musiał prosto z planu jechać na lotnisko. Sally ma już moje bagaże w aucie.

John zacisnął zęby i wbił wzrok w to znienawidzone do połowy zjedzone śniadanie.

— Kurde, Sherlock, słuchaj… Sam nie wiem… Jest coś…

— John. Jest dobrze.

Znów popatrzył Sherlockowi w oczy. Nieważne, co mówił; nie było dobrze. Wcale nie było dobrze.

***

Benjamin podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je, odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się do Marka, chociaż w oczach miał łzy.

— Kiedyś — powiedział.

Mark pokiwał głową; dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści.

— Kiedyś — zgodził się. A potem Benjamina już nie było.

Mark sięgnął za siebie, wymacał krzesło i osunął się na nie, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Opuścił głowę w dłonie i wziął głęboki, rozdygotany oddech, po czym odchylił głowę do tyłu, wystawiając ją do napływającego przez świetlik w suficie światła, odbijającego się od mokrych smug na jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął się, potem roześmiał.

— Cięcie.

John usiadł prosto, strząsając z siebie scenę.

Clara popatrzyła na Anga, który kiwnął jej głową. Rozpromieniona, weszła na plan.

— John Watson i Sherlock Holmes skończyli zdjęcia — zawołała. — Panie i panowie, skończyliśmy!

Sherlock wparował z powrotem do mieszkania Marka z uśmiechem na ustach. Cała ekipa krzyczała i pohukiwała z zapałem. Nie spojrzał na nich ani nie zareagował na ich okrzyki, tylko podszedł prosto do Johna i zamknął go w mocnym uścisku. John odpowiedział uściskiem, obejmując to smukłe ciało rękami i przełykając łzy.

Stałby tam tak z Sherlockiem w ramionach do końca świata, ale wokół nich kręcili się ludzie z ekipy, którzy chcieli uścisnąć każdemu z nich rękę i pogratulować, szybko więc zostali rozdzieleni i John stracił go z oczu. Ang podszedł do niego i też go objął.

— Zmienisz niejedno życie — powiedział cicho. — I już nikt nigdy nie spojrzy na ciebie tak samo jak dawniej.

John westchnął.

— Mam nadzieję, że masz rację — powiedział.

Zdawało się, że uściski dłoni i obietnice pozostania w kontakcie będą trwały wiecznie.

— Będziemy się chyba widywać — powiedziała Clara i mrugnęła do niego.

— Och, chcesz powiedzieć, że dlatego, że śpisz z moją siostrą? — zapytał John z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

— Uważam, że to fantastycznie, że ty jesteś fantastyczna i wszystko jest po prostu… fantastycznie. — Przytłoczył go cały ten potop miłości i kolegowania się, ale wewnętrznie dalej był skupiony na jednej rzeczy.

Clara przyciągnęła go do siebie i szepnęła mu do ucha:

— Sally zaparkowała ich auto przy wozach produkcji. Masz do ich wyjazdu jakieś pół godziny. — Odsunęła się i John zobaczył w jej oczach, że wie i że prawdopodobnie wiedzą wszyscy członkowie ekipy. Cholera.

Przez następne dwadzieścia minut wszystko jakby się sprzysięgło, żeby nie dopuścić do tego, żeby zobaczył się z Sherlockiem. Rozentuzjazmowani członkowie ekipy podsuwali mu notesy do podpisu, ludzie z produkcji chcieli, żeby im to oddał, a tamto podpisał, chcieli zresztą Bóg wie co, a jego to nie obchodziło, chciał tylko, żeby zostawili go w spokoju, tak żeby mógł pobiec za Sherlockiem jak bohater dowolnej z tych komedii romantycznych, w których grał przez ostatnie dziesięć lat.

Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się stamtąd wyrwać, pobiegł na parking, wyciągając szyję i rozglądając się za wysoką sylwetką i ciemnymi włosami Sherlocka. Wiedział, gdzie Sally postawiłaby auto, ale kiedy tam dotarł, już go nie było.

_Nie. O, nie. Nie dam rady, nie zgadzam się. Jeśli już nie mogę mieć nic innego, musisz dać mi chociaż szansę powiedzieć…_

— Nie myślałeś chyba, że pojadę bez pożegnania?

Zachłystując się powietrzem, odwrócił się gwałtownie. Sherlock stał za nim.

— Kurwa mać!

Sherlock uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. Kazałem Sally przestawić samochód na róg, żebyśmy nie utknęli w fali uciekinierów.

John odprężył się i uśmiechnął.

— Myślałem, że już pojechałeś.

— Nie bądź śmieszny. Akurat bym tak po prostu wziął i pojechał.

Teraz, mając go przed sobą, John nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

— No to – powodzenia przy sztuce. Na pewno wypadniesz genialnie.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Dobrze będzie wrócić do Londynu. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przywykłem do Kalifornii. Okropne miejsce.

— Też tęsknię do Londynu.

— Może… — Sherlock odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok. — Może mógłbyś mnie kiedyś odwiedzić, gdybyś miał czas.

— Chętnie. Chociaż z czasem może być problem. Mam kilka dni wolnego, ale potem zaraz wracam do pracy. Podkładam głos do pełnometrażowej animacji Pixaru i kręcę parę wystąpień gościnnych. Już Mike przypilnuje, żebym się nie nudził.

— No, w ostateczności zobaczymy się, kiedy ruszy promocja.

— Może nawet będzie znośnie, jeśli będziemy promować we dwóch.

— Nie obraź się, John, ale nawet twoje szacowne towarzystwo nie jest w stanie uczynić trasy promocyjnej znośną.

Roześmieli się i zapadła cisza. John stał, gapiąc się Sherlockowi na buty. _Powiedz coś._ Podniósł wzrok. Sherlock czekał, aż to on zacznie. Tylko czy da radę? To było takie nieprzytomnie wysokie urwisko, że nie było widać dna przepaści.

— No, to złam nogę — pożyczył mu bez przekonania.

Sherlock pokiwał głową i odsunął się trochę.

— To będzie dobre przedstawienie. Z tego co słyszę, większość biletów już się sprzedała. Powodzenia w tej sprawie z Sarah.

— A, tak. — John prawie o tym zapomniał, ale niedługo ogłoszą, że ze sobą zerwali.

— Sherlock! — zawołała zza rogu Sally. Pokazała palcem zegarek.

Sherlock kiwnął jej głową i popatrzył z powrotem na Johna.

— Lepiej już pójdę.

— Okej.

Stali tak, wpatrując się w siebie.

_Nie umiem tego powiedzieć._

_Ja też nie._

_Za bardzo się boję._

_Jestem przerażony._

_To minie. Przejdzie nam._

_Będziemy pracować. Dużo pracować. To minie._

_Nie dam rady. Przepraszam._

_To niesprawiedliwe. Ja też przepraszam._

John wyciągnął rękę.

— To był… wiesz, Sherlock, to był zaszczyt. Jedno z najlepszych doświadczeń aktorskich w moim życiu. Dziękuję.

Sherlock ujął jego dłoń i uścisnął ją.

— Zaszczyt, ale dla mnie, John. Proszę, bądź w kontakcie.

— Będę. Ty też bądź.

Przez moment żaden nie chciał puścić ręki drugiego; potem to zrobili. John od razu poczuł, jak robi mu się w nią zimno, jakby natychmiast przestawiła się na ciepło Sherlockowego uścisku jako na swój nowy ulubiony stan i jego brak odebrała jako gorzką stratę.

Sherlock odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę Sally, garbiąc się trochę.

_O Boże, nie mogę._

— Sherlock!

Zatrzymał się i obrócił.

A John otworzył usta i znowu je zamknął i dało mu się tylko unieść rękę. Sherlock w odpowiedzi uniósł swoją, odwrócił się i poszedł dalej. Potem razem z Sally zniknął za rogiem.

John stał tam, póki nie zobaczył, jak ich samochód odjeżdża ulicą. Nogi mu zmiękły i oparł się bezwładnie o stojącą obok furgonetkę. Ktoś coś do niego mówił, ale nie interesowało go, kto to jest; nie słyszał też, co mówi.

***

Sherlock wyglądał przez okno samolotu i patrzył, jak Toronto się kurczy póki nie przebili się przez chmury. Teraz widać było już tylko biel. Sally siedziała cicho w fotelu obok. Słyszał, jak stuka palcami o swój BlackBerry, wysyłając mejle, odnawiając kontakty, potwierdzając różne ustalenia w jego imieniu.

On tylko patrzył. Gapił się na nieustępliwą biel i jaskrawy błękit nieba, nieprzyćmiony żadną wilgocią z wyjątkiem tej, która rozmazywała mu teraz wzrok w jego własnych oczach.

Sally dotknęła jego ramienia. Popatrzył na nią i jedna łza uciekła mu spod powieki i stoczyła się po policzku. Kobieta miała oczy pełne współczucia.

— Wiem — szepnęła. — Wiem, że to boli.

Zamknął oczy. Osunął się na bok, a ona objęła go jedną ręką za ramiona. Przyciągnęła bliżej jego głowę i przynajmniej – co za błogosławieństwo – zamilkła. Nic nie powiedziała, kiedy pod jego twarzą zrobiła jej się na koszuli plama wilgoci.

* * *

Od tłumaczki:

Sally nie mówi w tym rozdziale o dopiekanej w domowym piekarniku pizzy ze sklepu, tylko takiej z pizzerii _take-and-bake_. A chłopcy przerzucają się cytatem z _Henryka V_ („Raz jeszcze w wyłom” tam jest tak naprawdę, ale nie przeszło mi przez klawiaturę) i często w potocznej angielszczyźnie przerabianą kwestią z _Makbeta_ („Prowadź, Macduffie” zamiast „Uderz, Macduffie”).


	7. Rozdział siódmy

Sally weszła do garderoby Sherlocka, kiedy ściągał makijaż.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała.

Spojrzał na nią w lustrze.

— Nie wiem.

— Jak to nie wiesz?

— Czy to normalne, żeby próby szły tak gładko? Wszyscy znają swoje kwestie, wszyscy zachowują się profesjonalnie i są skorzy do współpracy. Alan tylko siedzi na widowni i od czasu do czasu mówi „genialnie”. Wiem, że minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz pracowałem na scenie, ale nie przypominam sobie, żeby to kiedyś było takie… łatwe.

— Przyzwyczaiłeś się do hollywoodzkiego wydziwiania.

— Może. — Sherlock westchnął i przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze. — Nawet pozostali odtwórcy głównych ról są do wytrzymania. Po raz pierwszy w karierze nie widzę w obsadzie nikogo, kogo z radością bym zamordował.

— Chyba powinniśmy uznać, że to jakiś postęp — odpowiedziała, siadając na jedynym krześle w pomieszczeniu. — Wiesz, czemu wszyscy oni są tacy mili, prawda?

— Oświeć mnie.

— Ty tu jesteś największą atrakcją, Sherlock. Wszyscy starają się być grzeczni, żeby nie sprowokować cię do jednego z twoich legendarnych napadów furii. Sami liczą tylko na jakąś wzmiankę o sobie, kiedy publiczność i krytycy zaczną raz za razem zapełniać teatr, żeby zobaczyć _ciebie_.

— Hmm. — Nic go to nie obchodziło. I to mimo że wcześniej ekscytował się tą produkcją. Teraz wszystko to wydawało mu się takie bezbarwne.

Sally zawahała się.

— John się z tobą kontaktował?

To imię było jak policzek.

— Co? Nie. Nie oczekiwałem tego po nim. Jest zajęty. Wszyscy jesteśmy zajęci.

— Mógłbyś do niego napisać, wiesz. Wysłać mu mejla. Nie ma powodu, żebyście nie zostali w kontakcie.

— Oczywiście że nie. Możemy pisać do siebie nic nie znaczące wiadomości o projektach, przy których pracujemy, brukowcach, jego udawanym zerwaniu, moim wznowieniu na West Endzie i może jeszcze, kurde, o pogodzie. — Rzucił ręcznikiem o blat. — Nie mogę z Johnem Watsonem _wymieniać mejli_.

— Sherlock…

— Nie, Sally. Widzę, że chcesz pomóc, ale proszę cię, nie mieszaj się do tego.

— No kiedy muszę! — krzyknęła. — Zapasy niemieszania się wyczerpały mi się, jak przez całą drogę z Toronto wypłakiwałeś mi się w rękaw!

Sherlock doskoczył do niej, jakby miał ją zaatakować.

— Nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać!

— No jasne że nie masz! Jeszcze by to coś pomogło, jakbyś porozmawiał! Albo gdybyś, oj, bo ja wiem, porozmawiał _z nim_! Ale nie, ty o tym nie możesz rozmawiać, bo musiałbyś przestać dramatyzować, biedactwo.

— Sally, nie będę z tobą o tym rozmawiał. Nie, cofam to, to w ogóle nie jest rozmowa! Usiłuję przygotować się do tej sztuki, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, żeby coś mnie rozpraszało. — Wstał i zaczął chować rzeczy do torby.

Sally też wstała.

— Jestem ci winna ostrzeżenie, Sherlock. Jeśli nic nie zrobisz, tylko będziesz siedział na czerech literach, usychał z tęsknoty za nim i użalał się nad sobą, to nie dam rady wykrzesać z siebie wiele współczucia.

— Nie ma zamiaru za nikim _usychać z tęsknoty_. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, wolałbym już z tobą nie rozmawiać.

— Okej. — Tupiąc, wymaszerowała z garderoby i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Sherlock westchnął i osunął się bezwładnie na krzesło.

_Pięć dni. Pięć dni, a ty już jesteś w rozsypce. Pozbieraj się do kupy._

_Przejdzie mi, zapomnę. Emocje czasem niewygodnie się potęgują na planie filmowym, zwłaszcza tak intensywnym jak ten. To tymczasowe. Widziałem to z tysiąc razy. Aktorzy rzucają się w wir nieprzemyślanych romansów, bo dają się porwać dramatyzmowi i namiętności ról, które grają, a pół roku później kończy się to jakimś potwornie bolesnym zerwaniem albo gorzej, potwornie bolesnym rozwodem. Nie mam prawa wciągać Johna w taką pułapkę._

_Zresztą John zasługuje na kogoś lepszego._

Sherlock znów wstał i z ponurą rezygnacją pozbierał swoje rzeczy. Jutro wieczorem będzie premiera, a z nią przyjdzie towarzyszący przedstawieniom dreszcz ekscytacji, emocje publiczności, entuzjastyczny (miejmy nadzieję) podziw krytyków. Wtedy będzie mógł o tym wszystkim zapomnieć.

***

— John?

John przesuwał tam i z powrotem po talerzu resztki sałatki, rysując zawijasy sosem malinowo-winegretowym.

— John!

— Hę? — Podniósł głowę. Mike przyglądał mu się wyczekująco. Ze wstydem John uświadomił sobie, że zupełnie przestał zwracać uwagę na ich rozmowę. — Wybacz, Mike, przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak, pewnie.

— Od powrotu z Toronto wyglądasz trochę nieswojo.

— Pewnie jestem po prostu zmęczony. To były wyczerpujące zdjęcia.

— Widziałeś pierwsze reakcje krytyków na sztukę Sherlocka?

John kiwnął głową. Sprawdził je w sobotę, w dzień po premierze. Autorzy prześcigali się w wynajdowaniu nowych ekscytująco brzmiących komplementów, którymi mogliby obsypać kreację Sherlocka. Inni aktorzy, grający w tej produkcji, też zbierali wyrazy uznania, ale było jasne, że w tym wznowieniu gwiazdą jest Sherlock.

Zagapił się wtedy na towarzyszącą jednej z tych recenzji fotografię, przedstawiającą Sherlocka w kostiumie jako Dana. Był taki piękny, że od patrzenia Johna rozbolało ciało. Teraz z całej siły odepchnął od siebie to wspomnienie; w niczym tu ono nie pomagało.

— Wiedziałem, że dobrze wypadnie — powiedział tylko.

Mike odsunął talerz i splótł palce na blacie stołu w pozie, którą John rozpoznał jako tę wyrażającą komunikat „czas poważnie porozmawiać”.

— John, jestem twoim agentem, ale i przyjacielem. Więc to, co teraz powiem, jest tak jakby od nich obu. Rozumiesz mnie?

— Tak.

— Słyszę plotki. Ludzie do mnie dzwonią.

— Jakie plotki?

— Że w czasie zdjęć coś zaszło między tobą a Sherlockiem.

— „Coś” czyli co?

— John, nie drocz się. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

— Rzeczywiście wiem i jestem zdumiony, że dałeś się na to nabrać. Graliśmy parę gejowską. Myślałeś, że _nie znajdą się_ ludzie, którzy w zwykłych rolach będą próbowali zobaczyć nie wiadomo co?

— Więc… to nieprawda?

John westchnął.

— Mike, nic nie zaszło na tym planie między mną a Sherlockiem. — Co miało tę zaletę, że było prawdą, chociaż dalej brzmiało w jego uszach jak kłamstwo. — Nie będę zaprzeczał, że zostaliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Tyle ze sobą pracowaliśmy, że mieliśmy do wyboru to albo się nawzajem pozabijać.

Mike pokiwał głową i nie dało się ukryć, że na jego twarzy maluje się ulga. _A co, Mike, gdybym powiedział, że to prawda? Co, gdybym powiedział, że mieliśmy gorący romans i każdą godzinę, kiedy nie kręciliśmy, spędziliśmy, uprawiając dziki, szalony seks? Co wtedy? Przestałbyś być moim agentem? Musiałbym spisać na straty całą moją karierę? Do końca świata byłbym tematem żartów w puszczanych późnym wieczorem talk-showach?_ Bał się zapytać, bo domyślał się, jak brzmiałaby odpowiedź.

Mike był gotowy przejść do następnej kwestii; odpowiedź Johna go usatysfakcjonowała, wiedział też, że nie powinien drążyć dalej.

—No, to był ten trudny kawałek. Teraz dobra wiadomość. Wyszły z tego planu nie tylko plotki. Jest też szum. Głośny szum. Sporo się mówi o tym, jak graliście, zwłaszcza ty.

— O, mówisz?

— Zadzwoniła jedna reżyserka obsady powiedzieć mi, że słyszała, że twoja rola w tym filmie zmiecie dachy z kin.

— No cóż, reżyserzy obsady uwielbiają przesadzać.

— Przez ostatni tydzień dostałem trzy scenariusze. Do poważnych, dobrych filmów. Nie ma wśród nich ani jednej komedii romantycznej. W dwóch z nich grałbyś główną rolę męską.

— Nie chcę jeszcze myśleć o nowych projektach, Mike. Mam miesiąc na nakręcenie tych trzech odcinków _Mentalisty_ , a to nie będą łatwe zdjęcia. Potem prawie cały lipiec zajmą te nagrania dźwiękowe dla Pixaru i zanim się obejrzymy, będzie trzeba zaczynać promować _Do nieznajomego_. Nie chcę łączyć zdjęć z trasą promocyjną. Rozmawiałem z szefem działu promocji w Focus; zupełnie powariowali na punkcie tego filmu. Promowanie go to będzie jakieś szaleństwo.

Mike westchnął.

— W porządku, ale mogę ci chociaż podesłać te scenariusze? Bądź dobry i rzuć tylko na nie okiem.

— Niczego nie obiecuję.

— Tęsknisz za nim, co?

John poderwał głowę. Szukał w twarzy Mike’a insynuacji albo niewypowiedzianej na głos sugestii, ale nie znalazł ich. To było niewinne pytanie.

— Chyba tak — przyznał.

— To co, jesteście w kontakcie?

— Boże, nie. Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać. Jest w trakcie sztuki, a nie przepada za pocztą elektroniczną. Komputerowe pogaduszki ze mną o niczym to ostatnia rzecz, na którą będzie miał ochotę. — John bez celu kręcił w dłoni widelcem, raz w jedną stronę, raz w drugą. Ząbki dzwoniły o talerz.

Myślał, żeby napisać mejla do Sherlocka, ale czuł dziwny opór. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że nie chciał mu się naprzykrzać. Po prostu aż za dobrze umiał sobie wyobrazić, jak by to wyglądało.

Zaczęłoby się entuzjastycznie. Co tam u ciebie, sztuka idzie świetnie, kręcę gościnną rolę w serialu, a wydaje się, że jeszcze wczoraj byliśmy w Toronto, a pamiętasz, bosz, to dopiero było.

Codzienne mejle przeszłyby w mejle wysyłane co drugi dzień, potem raz w tygodniu. Miejsce rozmów od serca na czacie zastąpiłyby powierzchowne pogaduszki. Prędzej czy później jeden z nich wysłałby ten nieunikniony mejl o treści „no, to powodzenia, do zobaczenia” i to byłby koniec. A tego by nie zniósł. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby to, co go połączyło z Sherlockiem w Toronto, skurczyło się i z głębokiej więzi zmieniło w płytką, a w końcu w żadną. Wolałby już nigdy nie zamienić z Sherlockiem ani słowa, a to, co mieli wspólnego, zachować bezpiecznie w sercu niż pozwolić, żeby się wypaliło, bo on nie potrafił zaakceptować faktu, że to koniec. Nie chciał przykładać ręki do czegoś takiego. Zamknie Sherlocka w takiej szklanej kuli i schowa głęboko w sobie, gdzie nikt inny nie będzie mógł go dotknąć. I tam on już zostanie, nieważne, co się wydarzy jesienią albo przez resztę jego życia.

Podniósł głowę i zerknął na Mike’a, zastanawiając się, ile z tego zdradził jego wyraz twarzy. Mike wyglądał, jakby mu współczuł, ale nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi.

— Cóż, wygląda na to, że przynajmniej dobrze ci się z nim pracowało, a to więcej, niż może powiedzieć większość jego kolegów z planu — powiedział Mike. — już choćby za to należy ci się Oscar!

John roześmiał się cicho.

— Pojęcia nie masz.

***

— Holmes.

— Sherlock, tu Jim.

— Cześć, Jim, jak idzie montaż?

— Doskonale. Do końca czerwca powinniśmy mieć wstępną wersję. Andrew robi postępy w pracy nad ścieżką. Jeszcze nigdy nie robił muzyki do filmu, więc ma sporo do nauczenia się, ale słyszałem niektóre z jego początkowych aranżacji. Fantastyczne kawałki.

— Miło mi to słyszeć.

— Dzwonię, bo zaczynamy ustalać harmonogram promocji. Mam go uzgodnić z Sally czy z Gregiem Lestrade’em?

— Z Sally. Do końca roku nie biorę żadnej nowej pracy, więc nie musisz się dogadywać z Gregiem.

— Świetnie. Słuchaj, Sherlock – nie mam w zwyczaju szastać komplementami. Ale widziałem parę zmontowanych kawałków i to, co ty i John zrobiliście w tym filmie, jest po prostu niesamowite.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Dziękuję. To było wyzwanie, ale i przyjemność.

— Jest między wami na ekranie zdumiewająca chemia.

— Chciałeś mnie o coś zapytać, Jim?

Jim odchrząknął.

— Dostajemy pytania z mediów. O to, czy plotki są zgodne z prawdą.

— Plotki zawsze są zgodne z prawdą, wiesz o tym. Zwłaszcza kiedy nie są.

— Musimy mieć ustalony jakiś wspólny front.

— A tak konkretnie to w jakiej sprawie potrzebny nam ten wspólny _front_?

— Wytwórnia wolałaby uniknąć niepotrzebnego rozgłosu, który by odciągnął uwagę od filmu — powiedział gładko Jim, jakby Sherlock w ogóle się nie odezwał. — Nie należy do nas pilnowanie porządku w prywatnym życiu naszych aktorów, ale interesuje nas, co przedostaje się do publicznej wiadomości, a co nie.

— A przypuszczasz, że czego ludzie się dowiedzą? Że raz udało mi się skończyć zdjęcia do filmu, nie robiąc sobie wroga z partnera z planu? To przecież nie jest informacja na pierwsze strony gazet.

— Nie to się mówi i wiesz o tym.

Rzeczywiście, wiedział. Sally była mistrzynią zen plotek medialnych i pilnowała, żeby był dobrze poinformowany. Pewien wycinek publiczności kinowej pilnie śledził proces kręcenia tego filmu i plotek było sporo. Ludzie mówili, że Sherlock i John mieli w czasie zdjęć gorący romans. Że Sarah Sawyer rzuciła Johna, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała. Że praktycznie nie było takiego miejsca na planie, w którym nie przyłapano by ich w czasie kręcenia w niezręcznej sytuacji.

— Co to są za ludzie? — zapytał ją Sherlock, kiedy pokazała mu niektóre dyskusje na forach fanowskich. — Nie mają, bo ja wiem, pracy? Skąd aż tyle wiedzą o produkcji?

— Czytają „Variety”, Sherlock. A społeczność gejowska bardzo uważnie śledzi media. Co, może to cię zaskakuje? Informacja, że ktoś _wreszcie_ robi film, którego bohaterowie są gejami, ale który nie jest _o byciu gejem_ , i to nie po prostu _ktoś_ , tylko Ang Lee, w dodatku z dwoma wielkimi hollywoodzkimi nazwiskami w rolach głównych – to było jak obietnica raju na ziemi. Oni to obserwują z wielką uwagą.

Sherlock zawsze wiedział, że żyje jak rybka w akwarium. Nie wiedział, że jest jak orka Shamu w gigantycznej klatce ze szkła.

A teraz Jim, który sam był gejem, martwił się, jak by to wpłynęło na film, gdyby okazało się, że dwaj odtwórcy głównych w nim ról, o żadnym z których nie mówiło się dotąd, że to gej, mieli w pracy romans.

— Co ty mi chcesz powiedzieć, Jim? — spytał.

Usłyszał, jak producentowi wyrywa się znużone westchnienie.

— Jeśli jesteś z Johnem, to jako człowiek mogę się tylko cieszyć i wam kibicować. Ale jako producent tego filmu się martwię, choć wcale mi się takie podejście nie podoba.

— To przestań się martwić, bo John i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

Długa pauza.

— Mówisz mi prawdę?

Sherlock zamknął na chwilę oczy.

— Tak. Właściwie to nie rozmawiałem z Johnem od miesiąca, to znaczy od kiedy skończyliśmy zdjęcia. — Powiedzenie tych słów na głos w jakiś sposób uczyniło je bardziej prawdziwymi – i bardziej nienawistnymi.

— O, rozumiem. Cóż, teraz będę dzwonił do niego, więc sam mogę z nim pomówić. Sprawdź przy okazji pocztę, przesłaliśmy pakiet fotosów. Na wrzesień planujemy mieć zmontowany zwiastun kinowy.

— Będę na niego niecierpliwie czekał. — Sherlock się rozłączył. Poszedł prosto do swojego laptopa i otworzył pocztę. Miał w załączniku duży plik, który ściągnął i rozpakował, a wtedy…

Och.

Zdjęcie za zdjęciem jego i Johna, odgrywających swoje role na planie. Wpół sceny, wpół kłótni, wpół objęcia. Jedno, które na pewno w rekordowym czasie obiegnie internet, przedstawiało ich na krawędzi namiętnego pocałunku. Na jednym patrzył, jak John śpi.

_Nie. Nie John. Mark. To nie są fotografie twoje i Johna, tylko Benjamina i Marka. Pamiętaj, że to różnica, na litość Boską._

Wyciągnął rękę i czubkiem palca dotknął spokojnej twarzy śpiącego Johna, ale nawet to było kłamstwem, bo przecież John tylko udawał, że śpi.

_John._

_Mój John._

Nie chodziło tylko o to zdjęcie. Od czasu Toronto kłamstwem było całe jego życie. Ale zostały jeszcze tylko dwa miesiące; potem będzie wolny i kłamstwo będzie mogło się skończyć.

***

— Dokończymy tę scenę jutro — powiedział przez interkom siedzący za ścianą przy konsoli reżyser dźwięku. — Na dzisiaj koniec.

Dały się słyszeć szelesty i szuranie papierami, ale nie takie złośliwe. Nikt nie uznałby, że upchnięcie pięciu osób w malutkim studiu na osiem godzin bez przerwy to miły sposób na spędzenie czasu, ale i nikt z nich nie narzekał. Praca dla Pixaru była jak wyjazd na kolonie. John wciąż czekał, aż dojrzy jej ciemną stronę, ale jeśli taka była, to uparcie się gdzieś chowała. W życiu tak dobrze się nie bawił w pracy.

No, prawie nigdy.

Sporą część nagrań przeprowadzono indywidualnie, ale pożonglowano też harmonogramami, zmuszając je do uległości, i dla pięciu najważniejszych aktorów głosowych na bity tydzień zarezerwowano studio, żeby mogli nagrać co trudniejsze dialogi. John myślał z początku, że zamknięcie w jednym pokoju na pięć dni z rzędu po osiem godzin dziennie pięciorga aktorów o znaczącej pozycji w branży to jakieś aktorskie piekło według Sartre’a, ale ku jego zdumieniu wszyscy zostawiali ego przy drzwiach i póki co nawet się dogadywali.

— No, John. Moja agentka mówi mi, że może zimą zobaczymy cię na jakimś podium albo dwóch — powiedział Kevin, pakując swój scenariusz do aktówki. Wszyscy przerwali to, co akurat robili, i spojrzeli na niego.

— O, naprawdę? — John przybrał swój znoszony skromny uśmiech. Przygotował się na docinki, wytykające mu absurdalność takiego pomysłu.

Tyle że Kevin nie wyglądał, jakby się z niego nabijał. Wyglądał poważnie.

— Naprawdę, naprawdę. Mówi, że mnóstwo ludzi bardzo się ekscytuje wstępną wersją _Do nieznajomego_.

— Ciekawe, gdzie ją widziała.

— Chyba grywa w golfa z kimś z Universalu, kto widział kawałek.

— Właśnie skończyłam zdjęcia do filmu z Markiem Ruffalo — powiedziała Amy. — Mówił mi, że sam chciał tę rolę, tę, którą ty zagrałeś, John.

— Sporo ludzi interesowało się tym filmem — powiedział Kevin. — Chociaż część z nich straciła to zainteresowanie, kiedy obsadzono Sherlocka — dodał i mrugnął do Johna. Wszyscy się roześmiali.

John zmusił się do uśmiechu.

— To zrozumiałe. Nie jest łatwo dzielić ekran z kimś tak utalentowanym jak on. Nikt nie lubi być gorszy.

Śmiech trochę przycichł.

— Nie chodzi o jego talent, tylko o to nastawienie — ciągnął Kevin. — Jak ty to wytrzymywałeś? Słyszałem, że Haggisa prawie doprowadził do załamania nerwowego.

— To nie była wina Sherlocka — zaprotestował John. — Poza tym nie jest przecież jedynym wymagającym aktorem w tym mieście. Jak się pracowało z Tomem Cruise’em, Kevin? Na _niego_ oczywiście nikt nie śmie powiedzieć złego słowa. Sherlock chyba robi z siebie łatwy cel przez to, że gówno go obchodzi, co myślą inni.

Pozostała czwórka wymieniała już niepewne spojrzenia.

— Tom to świetny facet — powiedział Kevin takim tonem, jakby recytował z pamięci. — Ale za żadne pieniądze nie zgodziłbym się pracować z Sherlockiem Holmesem.

— To super, bo jestem pewny, że nikt ci tego nie zaproponuje — warknął John. — Ja zagrałbym z nim jeszcze raz za darmo.

— Poważnie? — spytała Amy. — Nie znam go, ale rzeczywiście słyszałam, że ciężko z nim wytrzymać. — Tobie się tak nie wydaje, John?

John chwycił swój plecak i przewiesił go sobie przez ramię.

— Sherlock Holmes to nie tylko najlepszy aktor, z jakim w życiu grałem, ale i najbardziej pracowity. A poza tym to fantastyczny gość, co wiedziałby każdy, komu chciałoby się go poznać zamiast zakładać, że nie da się tego zrobić. – Ruszył w kierunku drzwi. — Do jutra.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi, słyszał szepty w studio. Zamknął oczy ze zdegustowanym westchnieniem. _Cudownie, Watson. To na pewno zdusi wszelkie plotki w zarodku. Ilu ludziom tych czworo powie, że broniłeś honoru Sherlocka jak zakochany uczniak?_

Dalej słyszał ostrzegawcze słowa Jima sprzed kilku tygodni, kiedy ten zadzwonił w sprawie harmonogramu promocji. _Ten film musi zostać rzetelnie oceniony za swoje wady i zalety jako dzieło sztuki, bo tym właśnie jest. Ostatnie, czego byśmy sobie dla niego życzyli, to żeby przyćmiło go coś, co zaszło na planie._ Zapewnił Jima, że na planie nie zaszło nic.

Skąd wszyscy biorą ten pomysł, że coś zaszło? — poskarżył się Harry niedługo później. — Wysysają to sobie z palca, czy co?

— Niektóre historie są rzeczywiście wymyślone, ale przecież nie wyssane z palca — odpowiedziała. — Ty i Sherlock prawie każdą minutę na planie spędzaliście razem. Niekiedy nawet w czasie snu.

— Pracowaliśmy ze sobą! Byliśmy… przyjaciółmi! Od kiedy to jest takie podejrzane! Nie może chodzić po prostu o to, że graliśmy parę.

— W dużej części o to. Ale, John… — Zamyśliła się na chwilę. — Ty nie widziałeś, jak wyglądacie.

— Jak wyglądamy? O co ci chodzi?

— Nie widziałeś, jak wodzisz za nim wzrokiem, albo on za tobą. Albo jak jego uśmiechy nie były fałszywe, kiedy uśmiechał się do ciebie. Nie widziałeś, jak na siebie patrzycie, kiedy myślicie, że nikt nie zwraca uwagi. Ale ktoś zawsze zwraca uwagę, kotku. Wiesz o tym. Może i wy dwaj jesteście Najlepszymi Aktorami Swojego Pokolenia albo kimś w tym rodzaju, ale nikt nie może grać cały czas. Pewnie żaden z was nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, ile po was widać.

Wsiadł teraz do samochodu i ruszył w drogę do domu. Kiedy wyjeżdżał na ekspresówkę, zadzwonił telefon.

— O co chodzi, Harry?

— John, coś wypłynęło w internecie.

— Co?

— Zdjęcie, przedstawiające ciebie i Sherlocka z jakimiś fankami? W Casa Loma?

— A, tak. W któryś dzień wolny poszliśmy trochę pozwiedzać. Jakieś dziewczyny poprosiły nas o autografy i zrobiły sobie z nami zdjęcie.

— Cóż, jedna z nich zamieściła je na _Oh No They Didn’t!_ i teraz jest już wszędzie. Fora fanowskie dostały kota.

— Kota? Z powodu fotki, na której jesteśmy z jakimiś fankami? Nie ma w tym nic, co by usprawiedliwiało kota.

— Nie, to zupełnie niewinne zdjęcie. Chodzi o kontekst. Rozumiesz, wycieczka do miejscowej atrakcji turystycznej. Wszyscy twierdzą, że to była randka.

John westchnął.

— Czy ci ludzie nie mają co robić?

— Każdy potrzebuje jakiegoś hobby.

— Nie pisałem się na bycie niczyim hobby.

— To nie wszystko. Wypatrzyli was też tego dnia na mieście jacyś przechodnie. Są dwa zamazane zdjęcia, zrobione komórką.

— I? Co jest na tych zdjęciach?

— Na jednym idziecie sobie razem ulicą.

— Och, tylko nie to. Nie _chodzenie razem ulicą_. Tylko pomyśl, co to może oznaczać.

— John, zgadzam się, że to jest trochę rozdmuchane…

—  _Trochę?_

— Ale idziecie dość blisko jeden przy drugim, obaj uśmiechacie się jak wariaci i nawet ja muszę przyznać, że wyglądacie na zakochanych w sobie po uszy.

— Jeszcze trochę, a będą szukać zakodowanych wiadomości w naszych krawatach.

— Na drugiej fotce widać was na statku wycieczkowym. Tu też nie ma nic jednoznacznie obciążającego, ale cały ten dzień rzeczywiście pachnie randką.

— To nie była randka! To tylko dwóch kumpli poszło sobie obejrzeć miasto! Od kiedy to dwóch mężczyzn nie może pokazać się publicznie, żeby wszyscy nie zaczęli zakładać Bóg wie czego?

— Od kiedy ci mężczyźni grają kochanków, a jeden z nich słynie z tego, że z nikim się nie przyjaźni, tak że kiedy człowiek widzi, jak zaprzyjaźnia się z tobą… no, wiesz, jakie są media. Jak nie dokopią się do prawdziwej historii, to coś zmyślą.

— Media się do tego dorwały?

— Nie głównonurtowe media. Tylko blogosfera.

— Wybacz, że nie drżę z trwogi przed wszechpotężną blogosferą.

— Nie powinieneś przed nią drżeć. To minie. Ty i Sherlock w ogóle nie kontaktowaliście się ze sobą od czasu zakończenia zdjęć.

Kiedy John to usłyszał, żołądek zacisnął mu się trochę na supeł. Nie widział Sherlocka ani nie miał od niego żadnej wiadomości od trochę ponad dwóch miesięcy. Na początku czekał, aż przestanie za nim tęsknić, aż przestanie pragnąć jakiegoś kontaktu, aż się to skończy i da mu spokój. Jeszcze się nie doczekał. Zdawało mu się, że czas nie tyle tępi, co wyostrza ból rozłąki, i bał się, że w końcu zacznie boleć tak bardzo, że będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić.

— No rzeczywiście nie.

Usłyszał, jak Harry wzdycha.

— Żałuję, John, że nie mogę ci jakoś pomóc — powiedziała.

— Nie możesz. Nikt mi nie może pomóc. Nic się nie poradzi. To jest rzecz nie do rozwiązania i tyle. Będzie dobrze, nie przejmuj się.

— Ale ja się właśnie przejmuję! Cały czas się tobą przejmuję! John…

— Proszę cię, Harry. Nie mogę… po prostu nie mogę, rozumiesz?

— No dobrze. Przyjdę do ciebie z kolacją, okej?

— Tak, dzięki, to by było miło z twojej strony. To do zobaczenia wieczorem.

— Na razie.

Rozłączył się i ponownie skupił na drodze przed sobą. Szybko kurczyły mu się resztki nadziei na to, że on i Sherlock mogliby… cóż, jakichkolwiek nadziei, jakie miał względem Sherlocka. Skoro media już teraz zwracały na nich uwagę, choćby niewielką, można się było domyślać, że kiedy ruszy machina promocyjna, to tej uwagi będzie o kilka rzędów wielkości więcej. Nie wytrzymaliby takiej presji. Nie mógł ryzykować, że zaszkodzi temu filmowi. Nie teraz, kiedy balansował na progu nowego etapu kariery. Może za rok albo jakoś tak, kiedy ten film wyjdzie z kin i minie ewentualny szum, związany z sezonem przyznawania nagród, a uwaga świata będzie skierowana gdzie indziej; może wtedy…

_Może do tego czasu oszaleję. To by wszystko rozwiązało._

***

Tłok przy tylnych drzwiach nie był zbyt duży: ot, kilkanaście osób, z czego część wcale nie przyszła do niego, tylko do jednego z pozostałych aktorów. Sherlock rozdał kilka autografów i porozmawiał z fanami, mając nadzieję, że wygląda przy tym jako tako przyjaźnie.

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że czeka na niego Greg Lestrade. Ten kiwnął mu głową na przywitanie. Sherlock skończył zajmować się widzami i podszedł do niego.

— Greg, co ty tu robisz? — zapytał i uścisnął mu dłoń.

— Przyszedłem na przedstawienie.

— Czemu nie dałeś znać, że przyjdziesz?

— W zasadzie podjąłem decyzję w ostatniej chwili. Po prostu jestem na noc w mieście i nie planowałem załatwiać żadnych interesów, ale znajomy, u którego się zatrzymałem, miał bilety i nie mogłem przegapić okazji. Chodź, pójdziemy coś zjeść.

Poszli do jednego z ulubionych pubów Sherlocka, który był przy tej samej ulicy co jego mieszkanie. Usiedli w głębi sali, zamówili piwo i coś do jedzenia.

— Gadaj, Greg. Nigdy nie podróżujesz, chyba że w interesach.

W pierwszej chwili Greg nie odpowiedział. Potem powiedział:

— Jeszcze nie widziałem, żebyś był taki w stosunku do fanów.

— To znaczy jaki?

— Uprzejmy.

— Mówisz tak, jakbym normalnie był ostatnim chamem.

— Skąd; po prostu normalnie nie miałbyś cierpliwości do takich bzdur.

— Czy człowiekowi nie wolno już zmienić zdania w sprawie tak trywialnej?

— Dla nich to nie jest trywialne.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Jeśli przyszedłeś robić mi wykład w sprawie plotek, to zmień plany, bo dość się już nasłuchałem, i to od mnóstwa ludzi.

— Nie przyszedłem robić ci wykładu. Martwię się o ciebie.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— Martwisz się? — powtórzył. — Od premiery sztuki ledwo zamieniliśmy ze sobą dwa słowa.

— To jeszcze nie znaczy, że nie mam na ciebie oka. Jesteś jednym z moich najważniejszych klientów, Sherlock. Moja praca polega na tym, żeby orientować się w twoich sprawach.

— Rozumiem. Wszędzie masz swoich szpiegów, tak?

— Nic aż tak podstępnego. Ale znam wielu ludzi, a wielu z nich zna ciebie. I nie tylko ja się martwię.

— Pojęcia nie mam, jakież to moje zachowanie może być przyczyną takiej troski. U mnie wszystko w najlepszym porządku.

— W porządku, tak. Oczywiście. Zjawiasz się, grasz i wychodzisz. Z nikim nie rozmawiasz. Nie wychodzisz do ludzi. Od kiedy przyjechałeś, odrzucasz wszystkie zaproszenia. Siedzisz sam u siebie w mieszkaniu i z nikim się nie zadajesz. A jednocześnie jesteś miły da swoich fanów, jak nigdy dotąd. Zachowujesz się nad wyraz zagadkowo. — Przechylił głowę. — No chyba że masz gigantyczną depresję.

Sherlock przejechał palcem po obrzeżach wilgotnego kółka, jakie zostawiła na blacie jego zimna szklanka.

— Cackanie się ze mną to już _nie jest_ twoja praca, Greg — powiedział.

— Jeśli ja tego nie będę robił, to kto? Sally? Sally odchodzi od zmysłów.

— Rozmawiałeś z nią? — spytał ostro.

— Nie musiałem. Wiem od Andersona. Wiesz, oni wciąż ze sobą chodzą, a on był kiedyś u nas agentem i dalej jestem z nim w kontakcie.

— Jest ktoś, kogo _nie znasz_?

Greg popatrzył mu w oczy.

— A czy znam ciebie, Sherlock? Bo zaczynam się zastanawiać. Aż tak się zmieniłeś? Czy może zawsze taki byłeś, a ten facet, którego wszyscy znaliśmy, to była tylko zbroja, którą zakładałeś, żeby stawić czoło światu?

— Nie przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj, żeby pieprzyć głupoty o moim stanie emocjonalnym. Który zresztą w ogóle nie powinien cię interesować. Po prostu zapytaj, o co chcesz zapytać.

— Jesteś w nim zakochany?

Sherlock gwałtownie poderwał głowę. Nie spodziewał się, że Greg rzeczywiście zada to pytanie, i to tak wprost.

— Je, bezpośrednio.

— Jesteś czy nie?

Sherlock wysączył resztę piwa.

— Czemu myślisz, że gdybym był, to bym ci powiedział?

— Bo musimy uzgodnić strategię.

— Nie. Absolutnie _nie_ musimy. Moje życie osobiste nie podlega żadnym planom strategicznym. To moje życie i wara od niego tobie i wytwórni.

— Jeśli wpłynie to jakoś na sukces finansowy tego filmu, to wytwórnia się tym zainteresuje, a wtedy ja też będę musiał.

— Wycofam się z interesu, Greg. Rzucę tym wszystkim i wyprowadzę się do domku w Sussex, zanim pozwolę, żeby omawiano moje prywatne życie na spotkaniach jakiegoś komitetu czy innej grupy dyskusyjnej. Pieprzyć ich trasę promocyjną, mogą sobie reklamować ten film beze mnie.

— Tego byś nie zrobił. Ten film za dużo dla ciebie znaczy.

— Nie tyle, ile… — _Nie tyle, ile on dla mnie znaczy. Nic nie znaczy aż tyle._ Sherlock zamknął usta z trzaśnięciem, żeby mu jeszcze coś z nich nie wyskoczyło, ale widział po twarzy Grega, że jest za późno. — Panuję nad sytuacją.

— Może, kurna, na tym polega problem. Zawsze musisz panować nad sytuacją. Zawsze jesteś ze wszystkich najsprytniejszy, zawsze wiesz wszystko o innych, nawet to, czego nikomu nie zechcieliby zdradzić. Witamy po drugiej stronie muru. Sherlock. Jak ci z tym?

Sherlock wstał i sięgnął do portfela po gotówkę.

— Zostały mi tutaj jeszcze dwa tygodnie, Greg. Potem mam zamiar zniknąć, nikomu nie mówiąc, dokąd się wybrałem, a szczególnie tobie. Rozumiemy się?

— Co to da, Sherlock? — spytał cicho Greg.

Naturalnie Sherlock nie mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie szczerze. _To zależy, jak zareaguje John, kiedy zjawię się u niego w drzwiach, Greg. Uzgodnij sobie strategię poradzenia sobie z tym, co?_

***

— Halo?

— Hej, Sally.

— Cześć, Harry. Myślałam, że zadzwonisz w zeszłym tygodniu.

— Miałam mnóstwo roboty.

— Dosłownie? — spytała Sally, tłumiąc chichot. — Clara wpadła z wizytą?

— A wiesz, że była, ale nie to miałam na myśli. Co u ciebie?

— Fatalnie. Mój jest nieszczęśliwy.

— To tak jak mój.

Przez chwilę milczały.

— Czemu mężczyźni to tacy idioci?

— Nie wiem. Muszą to mieć w genach. Parę dni temu używałam laptopa Johna, żeby wysłać kilka mejli. Nie uwierzyłabyś, ile ma na dysku zdjęć Sherlocka. Zdjęcia z sesji, fotosy promocyjne, czerwony dywan, wszystko.

— Sherlock zrobił sobie prywatny festiwal filmowy.

— Ale chyba nie…

— Ależ tak. Wszyściutkie.

— Nawet _Miesiąc miodowy w Hawanie_?

— Nawet ten. Wydaje mi się, że obejrzał już wszystkie filmy, więc teraz wygrzebuje na YouTube filmiki z talk-showów, w których John brał udział. Znalazł nawet takie rozpikselowane nagranie z jakiegoś prowincjonalnego teatru, w którym John grał w _Bądźmy poważni na serio_.

— Ale za telefon to żaden nie złapie i mejla nie wyśle.

— No, wiesz, tak jest oczywiście bezpiecznie. Wzajemny cyberstalking nie pociąga za sobą żadnego ryzyka.

Harry westchnęła.

— Co Sherlock ma w planach po tej sztuce? — zapytała.

— Nic. Ma wolne.

— Hmm.

— Co się teraz dzieje w twoim przebiegłym mózgu?

— Tak sobie myślę, jak mogłybyśmy zwiększyć im szanse.

— Nie mam zamiaru się wtrącać.

— Ja też nie. Nie bezpośrednio. Ale nie jest powiedziane, że nie możemy zrobić wszystkiego, co w naszej mocy, żeby im to… ułatwić.

— Mów dalej.

***

Harry obudziło walenie w drzwi mieszkania. Obróciła się na bok i wlepiła wzrok w budzik – była piąta rano. Kurwa.

Wstała i chwiejnie podeszła do drzwi, gdzie znów dał się słyszeć łomot.

— Idę, już idę. — Otworzyła drzwi. Na progu stał John; wzrok miał trochę błędny. — Chryste, nie mogłeś po prostu do mnie zadzwonić?

Przepchnął się obok niej i wszedł do mieszkania.

— Powiedz mi, że mi nie odbiło — poprosił.

— Jeśli nie chciałeś wyjść na kogoś, komu odbiło, to czemu przyszedłeś walić mi w drzwi o piątej rano?

— Powiedz mi, że jestem zdrowym psychicznie, zrównoważonym człowiekiem, i że nie ma najmniejszej możliwości, żebym się zastanawiał nad wskoczeniem do samolotu do Londynu, żeby wygłosić jakieś trzecioaktowe wyznanie.

— Przestań mówić o swoim życiu, jakby to był scenariusz. I usiądź, kurwa, dobrze? — Popchnęła Johna na fotel i poszła do kuchni nastawić czajnik. — Zrobię ci herbaty.

— Nie chcę herbaty. Chcę, żebyś mnie powstrzymała przed zrobieniem czegoś monumentalnie głupiego.

— Monumentalnie głupie to jest odrzucenie roli w filmie Olivera Stone’a, żeby zagrać w _Robin’s Egg Blues_.

— Nigdy nie dasz mi o tym zapomnieć, zgadza się?

Usiadła naprzeciw niego i wzięła go za ręce.

— Mówię tylko, że jest różnica między monumentalną głupotą, a w końcu zebraniem się w sobie, żeby powiedzieć temu odpicowanemu draniowi, co do niego czujesz, Johnny, i że na diagramie Venna twojego życia te dwa kółka się na siebie nie nakładają.

John spuścił głowę, kołysząc się w tył i w przód, jakby mówił światu „nie”.

— Nie dam rady.

— John — powiedziała — spójrz na mnie. — John podniósł głowę i napotkał jej wzrok. — Całe lato ci się przyglądam i już mnie dobijasz, normalnie dobijasz. Robisz uśmiechniętą minę, pracujesz, żyjesz, dbasz o mnie i o wszystkich, których znasz, ale w środku cierpisz i nie mogę tego znieść. Stoję z boku i codziennie widzę, jak bardziej pęka ci serce, i jestem wykończona, kotku. Ty nie? Nie jesteś zmęczony?

Westchnął, zamykając oczy.

— Jestem. Jestem taki zmęczony, Harry.

— To przestań. Po prostu przestań.

— Nie wiem jak.

— Przecież wiesz. — Przytrzymała jego wzrok.

Na usta zakradł mu się uśmiech, ponury uśmiech determinacji.

— Jak szybko możesz mnie przetransportować do Londynu?

Harry uśmiechnęła się szeroko i puściła jego ręce. Wstała, podeszła do biurka i wyciągnęła z niego plan podróży, który przygotowała w zeszłym tygodniu. Wręczyła mu kopertę.

— Wylatujesz dzisiaj po południu. Wzięłam ci pokój w Savoyu.

Wziął kopertę i wbił w nią zdumiony wzrok.

— Skąd…

— Jutro wieczorem wystawiają tę sztukę ostatni raz. Znam was, aktorów. Uwielbiacie dramatyzm. A wiem z dobrego źródła, że po skończonej sztuce on robi sobie wakacje i wybywa licho wie gdzie. Więc lepiej się pośpiesz.

John podskoczył i ją uściskał.

— Jesteś najlepszą siostrą na świecie.

Uśmiechnęła się i odwzajemniła uścisk.

— Ja tylko staram się, żebyś miał uczciwą szansę, kotku.

***

Ostatni pokaz danej produkcji zawsze miał w sobie melancholię, wynikającą z tego, że to już koniec. Jeśli udział w przedstawieniu był przyjemnym doświadczeniem, dochodził do tego smutek rozstania – ze sztuką, jej publicznością, obsadą, ekipą, z życiem, które człowiek prowadził przez tych kilka miesięcy, w czasie których sztuka była wystawiana.

Ale teraz, czekając po ostatnim pokazie za kulisami na swój bis, Sherlock Holmes czuł tylko ulgę i niepokój. To to przedstawienie go tu trzymało i zmusiło go do zamknięcia się w tym ochronnym kokonie. Powiedział Gregowi, że ma zamiar zniknąć, ale nie powiedział mu, dokąd.

W garderobie miał spakowaną walizkę i bilet na samolot do Los Angeles. Jak tylko dobiegnie końca jego kontrakt na tę produkcję, pojedzie na lotnisko, wejdzie do samolotu, poleci do Los Angeles i weźmie taksówkę prosto pod drzwi Johna.

Co zrobi później, nie miał pojęcia. Ale on i John nie mieli jak dotąd problemów z porozumiewaniem się. Coś wymyśli.

Brawa były ogłuszające. Wyszedł z resztą obsady na scenę i zrobiły się dwa razy głośniejsze. Ukłonili się wszyscy razem, potem każde z nich osobno, potem jeszcze raz zbiorowo. _Exeunt_ w lewą kulisę. Pauza, pauza, pauza. I znów na scenę na jeszcze jedną kolejkę ukłonów.

A oto i zjawiła się inspicjentka z obowiązkowymi bukietami róż. Teraz wręczała je po kolei aktorom, kiedy każdy z nich składał kolejny indywidualny ukłon, otrzymując głośną owację. Sherlock był ostatni. Podała mu bukiet i mrugnęła. Aplauz przybrał na sile i posypały się w jego stronę okrzyki i gwizdy. W inny wieczór, przy innej okazji przyjąłby to jak narkotyk: taki, że haj po nim nie mógł się równać z żadnym innym. Dla tego żył. Dla pracy. Dla dowodów uwielbienia, raz jeszcze jasno dających wyraz temu, że jest najlepszy.

Ale w tej chwili Sherlock ich nie słyszał. Nie widział tych ludzi. Nie obchodziło go to. Wszystko rozmyło się w biały szum i niewyraźne plamy kolorów. Widział tylko pojedynczą hortensję, wetkniętą między trzymane przez niego róże.

_John._

John tu był. Gdzieś tutaj. Sherlock rozejrzał się, ale oczywiście światła sceny padały mu na twarz i nic nie widział. Któreś z aktorów chwyciło go za rękę i znów się ukłonili. Ukłon, ukłon, ukłon… gdzie on był? Czy był teraz na widowni i klaskał? Czekał? Miał zamiar sobie pójść?

_Nie pójdzie stąd, przyszedł tu, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć. Chciałeś do niego polecieć, ale cię uprzedził, bo jest aż taki wkurzający i aż taki cudowny._

Kurtyna znowu opadła. Koniec bisów. Zapaliły się światła na widowni i Sherlock usłyszał szmer zbierającej torebki i ubrania publiczności. Pędem pobiegł za kulisy, w ręku ściskając zapomniany bukiet. Przepchnął się przez tłumek zaskoczonych członków ekipy i statystów, ignorując gratulacje, jakie mu składali, zostawiając za sobą zdziwione miny.

_John. John. Gdzie on był?_

Podbiegł do tylnego wyjścia i wystawił głowę na zewnątrz. Kilkoro fanów, ale ani śladu Johna. Zanurkował z powrotem do środka, zanim zdążyli się zorientować, że to on. Pobiegł z powrotem w stronę schodów, prowadzących na salę widowni, i wbiegł po nich, przeskakując po dwa stopnie. Widownia pustoszała; nikt nie czekał, nikt nie szedł w stronę sceny, nigdzie nie było widać nikogo, kto by wyglądał jak John.

_Myśl. Gdzie on może być?_

Tę hortensję musiał załatwić zawczasu. Musiał tu przyjść przed przedstawieniem. Czy je obejrzał? Nieważne, tak czy inaczej miał wspólnika w ekipie. Najbardziej prawdopodobną podejrzaną była Sally. A ona wprowadziłaby go do środka przez tylne drzwi i gdzieś schowała. Tylko gdzie?

Właściwie odpowiedź dotarła do niego, jeszcze zanim skończył zadawać sobie to pytanie. Obrócił się prędko na pięcie i pobiegł do swojej garderoby.

Przed drzwiami zatrzymał się jak sparaliżowany, sięgając ręką do klamki. Czy za tymi drzwiami był John? Nie taki był plan. Plan był taki, żeby to on, Sherlock, poleciał do niego. Tak było logicznie, bo John miał pracę w Los Angeles, a Sherlock nie miał teraz żadnych zajęć. Fakt, że John zdecydował się przylecieć tu w ten sam wieczór, w który Sherlock planował _wy_ lecieć z Anglii i udać się do niego, był w zasadzie do przewidzenia. Obaj wiedzieli, że to dzisiaj jest ostatnie przedstawienie, co dawało poręczny punkt odniesienia, nie mówiąc już o pewnym elemencie dramatyzmu, na który jako aktorzy obaj byli niestety podatni.

_Otwieraj te cholerne drzwi._

Wiedział, dlaczego się waha. Jeśli otworzy te drzwi, a Johna za nimi nie będzie…

Otworzył drzwi.

John stał przed jego lustrem, patrząc na jakieś wycinki z gazet, które przykleiła do niego Sally. Kiedy usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi, obrócił się.

Sherlock zamknął drzwi na klamkę i klucz i oparł się o nie. Bukiet kwiatów wypadł mu z ręki, niezauważony. Bał się odezwać albo poruszyć czy choćby mrugnąć, żeby John nie rozwiał mu się jak fatamorgana, wytwór jego sfrustrowanej wyobraźni. Bóg wiedział, że dość czasu spędzał, przywołując w myślach jego postać.

John był nieruchomy jak posąg. Miał na sobie dobrze skrojony szary garnitur i rozpiętą pod szyją różową koszulę. Wyglądał wspaniale, był opalony ( _przyjechał wczoraj, zatrzymał się w Savoyu, spędził dzień, odwiedzając swoją starą okolicę, był też u rodziców i zjadł kolację z kuzynem, tym, który był kardiologiem_ ) i Sherlockowi zabrakło powietrza w płucach, słów w gardle, tętna w sercu i myśli w głowie, a miejsce tego wszystkiego zastąpił fakt obecności Johna, tu w jego garderobie, tu przed nim, wszędzie wokół niego.

_Jestem._

_Jesteś._

Na twarzy Johna powoli zagościł uśmiech. Sherlock poczuł, jak jego własna twarz układa się w taki sam kształt. Ramiona mu opadły, a jednocześnie John cały się rozluźnił. Wiele razy wyobrażał sobie pierwsze słowa, jakie John do niego wypowie, kiedy się wreszcie spotkają, ale ani razu nie pomyślał, że nie powie nic.

Garderoba nie była wielka. Żeby się spotkać, potrzebowali tylko jednego kroku. W Toronto ten krok był jeszcze dla nich za długi, ale teraz zrobili go w mniej niż sekundę, tak łatwo, tak naturalnie, jakby to była najbardziej intuicyjna i oczywista rzecz na świecie: wyciągnąć ręce po tego drugiego, objąć go i dać się objąć i pochłonąć. Ten ruch porwał ich i zderzył ze sobą, aż zetknęli się ustami – i z tą chwilą wrócił mu oddech i wrócił puls i okazało się, że to, co sobie wcześniej wyobrażał, nijak nie umywa się do rzeczywistości.

_John._

Jego usta, miękkie, ale natarczywe, rozchyliły się pod ustami Sherlocka i zanurzyli się w sobie nawzajem; dawno wyczerpały im się zapasy powściągliwości – tygodnie i miesiące powściągliwości, strasznej, wyczerpującej i tak bardzo daremnej. John wodził mu niespokojnie rękami po plecach, jakby szukał sposobu na to, żeby złapać go mocniej, i Sherlock żałował, że to niemożliwe i nie może się zmniejszyć, żeby dać się objąć cały. Ujął twarz Johna w dłonie, żeby przyciągnąć ją do siebie bliżej – tę nieskończenie fascynującą twarz, pasującą do jego własnej, jakby ją zrobiono na wymiar, a z nią ciepłe wargi Johna, jego język, jego gorący oddech, który czuł na policzkach.

Przytrzymał mu głowę nieruchomo i obsypał pocałunkami jego usta, policzki, szczękę i szyję, schylając się, żeby zmieścić twarz pod jego brodą. Dłoń Johna wśliznęła mu się we włosy, ale to było za mało; chciał być niższy, chciał być bliżej. Osuwał się w ciasnych objęciach Johna w dół, aż oparł się kolanami o podłogę i mógł wtulić twarz w jego brzuch, poczuć przez ubranie ciepło jego ciała, objąć go kurczowo w biodrach, poczuć, jak John go do siebie przytula, podtrzymując mu głowę, i wreszcie odetchnąć, po prostu odetchnąć, brać długie, rozfalowane oddechy, które wydobywały z dna jego płuc najgłębiej skrywane, niewypowiedziane pragnienia i pozwalały im rozproszyć się w powietrzu.

Poczuł, jak John przytula twarz do czubka jego głowy.

— Sherlock… — zaczął John.

— Ćśśś. Proszę, John, po prostu… — _Po prostu mnie trzymaj. Trzymaj mnie, póki się nie oswoję z tym uczuciem, trzymaj mnie, aż będę w stanie to sobie przypomnieć, kiedy przestaniesz. Nie puszczaj mnie, bo mnie to przeraża, że tego potrzebuję, a nawet o tym nigdy nie wiedziałem, bo nikt jeszcze tego nie zrobił, dopiero ty, bo tylko ty wiedziałeś, jak._

— Dobrze — szepnął John i objął Sherlocka mocniej za ramiona, przyciskając mu delikatne pocałunki do czoła i skroni, jedynych części jego ciała, których mógł w tej chwili dosięgnąć.

Przez jakiś czas trwali w tej pozycji, oddychając razem, podczas gdy wokół nich krzepła ich nowa rzeczywistość. Minutę, dwie, trzy; sekundy mijały, a Sherlock słyszał dochodzący zza drzwi garderoby hałas, podnoszony przez ekipę zakulisową. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał wrócić do świata; ciekaw był, jak długo uda mu się odkładać to na później.

Upewniwszy się wreszcie, że nie stanie zaraz w płomieniach ani nie obudzi się sam w łóżku i nie odkryje, że zamiast Johna, którego w ogóle tu nie ma, ściska powietrze, Sherlock obrócił twarz do góry i westchnął. John przeczesywał mu włosy palcami, kojąco i cierpliwie. Odsunął się na tyle, żeby dać radę wstać; napotkali nawzajem swój wzrok, wspólnie doświadczając z zakłopotaniem takiej chwili, że _no, to mamy już za sobą; to co dalej?_

John uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Co się mówi po takim powitaniu? — zapytał.

Sherlock roześmiał się cicho.

— Nie wiem. Chociaż właściwie nie powiedzieliśmy sobie „cześć”.

John przestał się uśmiechać. Uniósł jedną dłoń i palcem wskazującym odgarnął mu ze skroni zabłąkany lok.

— Cześć — szepnął.

Sherlock pochylił się do przodu, tak że zetknęli się czołami.

— Cześć, John. — Odczekał w milczeniu kilka sekund, po czym trącił twarz Johna swoją i znów go pocałował, powoli i z rozmysłem. John ujął w dłonie jego szyję i odpowiedział pocałunkiem, delikatnie pieszcząc ustami jego usta.

Kiedy znów się rozdzielili, wydawało się, że zapadła jakaś decyzja. Sherlock nie wiedział, jaka właściwie, ale jakaś na pewno. John westchnął.

— Szkoda, że nie zrobiliśmy tego w Toronto — powiedział. — I nie oszczędzili sobie trzech miesięcy nerwów. No, _ja_ w każdym razie się denerwowałem.

— Sally mówi na to, co robiłem, „usychanie z tęsknoty”.

John się uśmiechnął.

— Usychałeś z tęsknoty? Za mną?

— Nie, za Cate Blanchett. Oczywiście że za tobą, głupolu.

John zaczerwienił się po same czubki uszu i Sherlock poczuł, jak serce mu się ściska. _O Boże, naprawdę wpadłem._ John spuścił wzrok i poruszył się niespokojnie.

— No, przynajmniej teraz możemy przestać.

— Rzeczywiście. — Sherlock oparł mu dłonie w talii. Tak dobrze do siebie w tej pozycji pasowali, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, że nikt ich takich nie zaprojektował. — Ale wiesz, czemu nie zrobiliśmy tego w Toronto.

John kiwnął głową.

— Widziałem ze sto romansów, które zaczęły się na planie, a w realnym świecie się wypaliły — przyznał. — Wiedziałem, że mamy… coś, ale nie mogłem znieść myśli, że nas może spotkać to samo. Pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie odczekać i upewnić się, że to jest… no, prawdziwe.

— A jest? Jest prawdziwe?

John napotkał jego wzrok.

— Boże, tak.

Sherlocka zaskoczyła nagła fala, która ich obu porwała, i ledwo miał czas mrugnąć, zanim znów zaczęli się całować, tym razem niecierpliwie i z pożądaniem, takim pożądaniem, od zbyt dawna tłumionym i pragnącym się wydostać, rozpostrzeć skrzydła, zapłonąć. Objęli się ciasno ramionami, a John stanął na palcach, żeby być bliżej. Całował i ssał szyję Sherlocka, a wyrywały mu się przy tym odgłosy, które Sherlock słyszał chyba bezpośrednio kroczem. Zsunął ręce w dół po plecach Johna, oparł mu je na pośladkach i przyciągnął go blisko do siebie.

—John — szepnął.

— Chciałem tego — wymruczał mu w skórę John. — Cały czas chciałem to z tobą mieć.

Sherlock miał trudności z pozbieraniem myśli. Było to dla niego nowe i nie do końca przyjemne przeżycie. Znów ujął twarz Johna w dłonie i pocałował go głęboko i szybko; nic innego nie przychodziło mu na myśl, a chyba i nie chciał niczego innego robić – nie licząc tych wszystkich innych rzeczy, które sobie wyobrażał, a które John może mu zrobić pozwoli.

Ale byli w garderobie w środku pełnego zamieszania zakulisia – bardzo niedogodne okoliczności. Przycisnął do warg Johna dwa mocne pocałunki i się odsunął.

— John, wprawdzie wolałbym tu zostać i całować się z tobą całą noc, ale nie mogę. Muszę stąd iść i wyjść tyłem z budynku, a potem w zasadzie powinienem choćby pokazać się na przyjęciu.

John pokiwał głową.

— Nie powinienem iść tam z tobą. Właściwie to powinniśmy dopilnować, żeby nikt nie widział, jak stąd wychodzę. — Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Sherlock zrozumiał, że ludzie Johna wyżywają się na nim bez opamiętania za plotki, podobnie jak jego ludzie na nim.

Oj, to się prędko skomplikuje. Ale będzie mógł się tym przejąć później. W tej chwili zależało mu tylko na tym, żeby jak najszybciej wywiązać się ze swoich zadań i wylądować z Johnem w łóżku. Uśmiechnął się i znów coś go tak dziwnie ścisnęło za serce.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu przyszedłeś — powiedział.

John odpowiedział uśmiechem, który jednak szybko zniknął. Zmarszczył czoło.

— A co, gdybym tego nie zrobił? — zapytał.

Sherlock dał krok do tyłu, sięgnął do walizki, wyjął z niej swój plan podróży i podał go Johnowi. Ten rozłożył go i zaczął czytać, otwierając szeroko oczy. Podniósł wzrok na Sherlocka i ze zdumienia otworzył usta.

— Miałem do ciebie lecieć — wyjaśnił Sherlock. — Dzisiaj wieczorem, kiedy tu skończę. Prosto z lotniska miałem zamiar pojechać pod twoje drzwi i zapytać, czy miałbyś coś przeciwko temu, żebyśmy poszli do łózka.

Usta Johna znowu robiły tę swoją dziwną rzecz: wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale przegrywał wojnę o mięśnie z inną miną.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu — powiedział. — Wręcz będę na ciebie zły, jeśli tego nie zrobimy.

Sherlock raz jeszcze pogrzebał w walizce i wyciągnął z niej swój zapasowy klucz.

— Masz. — Wręczył go Johnowi. — Wiesz, gdzie mieszkam?

— Tak.

— Pójdę po Sally; ona cię przemyci na zewnątrz, tak żeby nie zobaczyli cie fani spod tylnych drzwi. Pojedź do mnie do mieszkania i zaczekaj tam na mnie. Postaram się, żeby to nie potrwało zbyt długo, wiesz, jak to jest.

— Jasne. Dla zabicia czasu przetrząsnę po prostu wszystkie twoje rzeczy. — John uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Sherlock się roześmiał.

— A przetrząsaj sobie. Nie znajdziesz nic bardziej obciążającego od kompletnej kolekcji filmów Johna Watsona.

Johnowi opadła szczęka.

— Oglądałeś je _wszystkie_?

— Co do jednego.

— I dalej chcesz ze mną być?

— Weź to jako dowód mojego oddania. — Objął Johna jedną ręką za ramiona i pocałował go w skroń. — Pomogły mi przetrwać — wyjaśnił. — Dzięki nim nie tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo. — John oparł się o niego z westchnieniem. — No… nie, to nie całkiem prawda. Nic nie mogłoby sprawić, żebym przestał za tobą tęsknić.

— Ja też za tobą tęskniłem. Codziennie.

— Pójdę się lepiej przebrać. Nienawidzę myśli, że muszę tam teraz iść, rozmawiać z jakimiś ludźmi i zachowywać się, jakby w mieszkaniu nie czekał na mnie pan John Watson.

John spojrzał na niego z dołu i zahaczył jednym palcem o wyłóg jego marynarki. Jeden kącik ust uniósł mu się w wyrazie bezczelnego flirtu.

— Będzie na co czekać — powiedział.

— O Boże — westchnął Sherlock.

John pocałował go na szybko, obiecując więcej na przyszłość.

— To ja pójdę i poszukam Sally — zaproponował.

— Lepiej daj mi wysłać jej SMS-a; przyjdzie tu po ciebie.

— Dobrze.

— John, ale… — Sherlock zachichotał. — Powinieneś to wziąć. — Podał mu swoją emulsję oczyszczającą i miękką szmatkę.

John zmarszczył brwi.

— Co? Czemu?

— Bo cały jesteś wysmarowany moim makijażem.

* * *

Metaprzypisy do rozdziału siódmego:

  1. Jeśli chodzi o agentów Johna i Sherlocka, do pewnego stopnia połączyłam w ich osobach funkcje agenta, menadżera i rzecznika prasowego. Aktorzy tego kalibru na sto procent mieliby w swojej świcie każdą z tych osób, a to, co mówią im Mike i Greg, załatwialiby przypuszczalnie albo menadżerowie, albo rzecznicy. Chciałam w miarę możliwości ograniczyć liczbę postaci, więc pozwoliłam sobie na pewną licencję poetycką.
  2. Tych dwoje aktorów z sesji nagraniowej Pixaru, którzy są wymienieni z imion, to Kevin Pollak i Amy Adams.
  3. Uwaga o zakodowanych wiadomościach w krawatach to żart fandomowy, nawiązanie do grupy wyjątkowo nawiedzonych fanów _Władcy pierścieni_ Petera Jacksona, którzy wyobrażali sobie Elijah Wooda i Dominica Monaghana jako parę w realu i na pewnym etapie naprawdę mieli teorie na temat zaszyfrowanych wiadomości w ich krawatach. Ach, fandom.




	8. Rozdział ósmy

Od Autorki:

Wprowadziłam jedną zmianę do historii Johna. W rozdziale drugim John mówi, że grał w _Na skróty_ Altmana. Niestety jest to film z roku 1993, co w karierze Johna wypadłoby nierealistycznie wcześnie, zastąpiłam go więc innym filmem tego samego reżysera, _Gosford Park_ , który ma tę dodatkową zaletę, że jego obsada była prawie w całości brytyjska.

* * *

John wyglądał przez okno wiozącej go z powrotem do hotelu taksówki, prawie nie widząc okolicy. Był w euforii, jak w stanie nieważkości; czuł się jak nastolatek. Uniósł palce do ust, wciąż czując na nich ślad warg Sherlocka, ślad jego obejmujących go rąk na ciele. Uśmiechnął się do siebie z sercem tak pełnym radości, że gotowym pęknąć, bo to rzadkość i coś wspaniałego, żeby coś się spełniło dokładnie tak, jak człowiek na to liczył.

Wyciągnął komórkę. Nie chciał zapomnieć napisać SMS-a do Harry, u której miał wielki dług; wszystko to było możliwe między innymi dzięki jej pomocy.

_Nieprawdopodobny pierwszy buziak._

Kilka minut później odpisała mu: _Napisz, jak będzie po pierwszym seksie._

Roześmiał się. Kierowca wysadził go pod Savoyem. John wyskoczył, przetruchtał przez lobby i pobiegł na górę, do swojego pokoju.

Wcześniej Sherlock patrzył, jak John ściera sobie z twarzy makijaż.

— Masz też trochę na garniturze — zauważył — ale na to nic się chyba nie poradzi.

— Nikt nie zauważy. Zresztą wracam tylko do hotelu.

— Możesz się właściwie wymeldować. Zabierz bagaże do mnie.

John przyjrzał mu się wtedy uważnie, unosząc jedną brew.

— O?

— John, jeśli wydaje ci się, że pozwolę ci spać gdzieś, gdzie mnie nie będzie, to oszalałeś.

Teraz więc powrzucał ubrania z powrotem do walizki, pozbierał swoje rzeczy najszybciej, jak się dało, rozejrzał się naprędce i znów wybiegł. Nie wiedział, czemu się śpieszy. Sherlock na pewno nie wyjdzie stamtąd wcześniej niż za dwie godziny, nie było pośpiechu. Ale był taki nabuzowany, że nie sądził, żeby dał radę teraz podejść do czegokolwiek na luzie.

Zatrzymał się przy recepcji, wymeldował, wybiegł na zewnątrz i zatrzymał taksówkę.

— Dokąd? — zapytał taksówkarz.

John nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

— Proszę na Baker Street 221 b.

***

Zanim Sally pomogła Johnowi się wymknąć i wróciła, Sherlock zmył charakteryzację i zaczął ściągać kostium i przebierać się w normalne ciuchy.

— No, wyprowadziłam go — powiedziała. — I co?

— I co co?

— No, jak poszło?

— Będziesz musiała wyrażać się bardziej precyzyjnie. — Patrzył na jej odbicie w lustrze, ale w oczach miał to spojrzenie, na które mówiła „łajdak ze mnie, co?”; znała je dobrze i nie cierpiała go.

— Sherlock, przysięgam na Boga…

— Nie wiem, czy ma to jakiś związek z tym, o co pytasz, ale może zainteresuje cię fakt, że podejrzewam, że można by powiedzieć, że John i ja jesteśmy teraz… więcej niż przyjaciółmi.

Uśmiechnęła się.

— Dzięki Bogu. Najwyższa pora.

— Jestem pewny, że nie muszę ci uświadamiać konieczności zachowania dyskrecji.

— Oczywiście że nie musisz.

— Ile osób dzisiaj przy tylnym wyjściu?

— Kilkadziesiąt. Pośpiesz się, musimy jechać na przyjęcie.

Sherlock zawiązał krawat, wyprostował się, otrzepał marynarkę.

— Naprawdę nie mam na to ochoty — powiedział. — John będzie na mnie czekał w mieszkaniu. Zdecydowanie wolałbym być tam z nim.

— Zadzwoniłam do Sussex, żeby dozorca przewietrzył i przygotował dom.

— Przygotował dom na co?

— Nie kryguj się. Zabierzesz Johna na wieś, czy nie?

Sherlock westchnął.

— Przeszło mi to przez myśl — przyznał.

— No to będziesz chciał, żeby dom był gotowy.

— Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, Sally? — Sherlock podał jej swój płaszcz i walizkę. — Dobra. Im szybciej się tam pokażę, tym szybciej będę mógł wyjść.

***

Budynek, w którym mieszkał Sherlock, okazał się wysoką kolumną mieszkań, wiktoriańską i elegancką, tuż przy Regent’s Park. John rozejrzał się uważnie w lewo i w prawo, nienawidząc faktu, że musi to robić, ale nie mógł pozwolić, żeby jakiś fotograf zrobił mu przypadkiem zdjęcie, jak wchodzi do tego budynku, tym bardziej _z walizką_. Nikogo nie zobaczył. Zapłacił taksówkarzowi, wysiadł i szybko przeszedł na drugą stronę chodnika. Znikąd pojawił się odźwierny, otworzył mu i wprowadził go do lobby.

— Pan Watson? — zapytał.

John zamrugał, zaskoczony.

— Ech, tak, to ja.

— Pan Holmes dzwonił i mówił, żeby się pana spodziewać. — Wskazał Johnowi windę po drugiej stronie wyłożonej skomplikowanym parkietem przestrzeni. — To drugie piętro. Zapraszam.

— Dziękuję. — John wszedł do windy. W budynku było chyba pięć mieszkań, od A do E. Wcisnął guzik B.

Drzwi windy otwierały się wprost do mieszkania. John wyszedł z otwartymi ustami, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę. Mieszkanie było przestronne; było to jedno wielkie pomieszczenie, zajmujące całe drugie piętro budynku, przełamane grubymi na dwie stopy rzeźbionymi drewnianymi słupami. Pomyślałby, że ktoś tak pedantyczny jak Sherlock będzie miał mieszkanie utrzymane w nienagannym porządku, ale było przytulne i cyganeryjne, pełne miękkich mebli, dziwacznych rycin na odsłoniętych ceglanych ścianach i wystrzępionych perskich dywanów. Wszędzie były książki, a w kącie, jakby na ostatnią chwilę, upchnięto duży płaskoekranowy telewizor. W jednym rogu zobaczył czystą, zaciemnioną kuchnię; w drugim niskie ścianki działowe odgradzały sypialnię.

John wszedł powoli w głąb mieszkania i usiadł na kanapie na miejscu, które wyglądało na ulubione miejsce Sherlocka, sądząc z tego, ile walało się wokół niego notesów, scenariuszy i pustych filiżanek po herbacie. Odchylił się do tyłu i uśmiechnął, odprężając się po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. Od wysokich sufitów, odsłoniętych belek stropowych i przewodów wentylacyjnych i przyćmionego światła mieszkanie sprawiało wrażenie wnętrza łona, bezpiecznej przystani.

 _To tutaj on mieszka, oddycha, śpi i się kąpie, czyta i pracuje_ , pomyślał John. _To jest dom mojego… ehem, mojego…_

Nie wiedział, jak ma teraz myśleć o Sherlocku. Do tej pory z ponurą determinacją trzymał się określeń z grupy „przyjaciel”, „kolega” i „kumpel”, ale teraz jego umysł z zawrotną prędkością zapuszczał się na słownikowe obszary spod znaku „chłopaka”, „ukochanego”, „kochanka” i „partnera”. Nie ograniczał się zresztą do definiowania od nowa ich relacji, pijany nowo odkrytą wolnością oddawania się wyobrażeniom, które dotąd nawiedzały go w środku nocy. Teraz, kiedy już nie musiał trzymać ich na uwięzi, po głowie hulały mu wszystkie przyziemne fantazje, jakie kiedykolwiek miał na temat Sherlocka. Fantazje o niedzielnych porankach w łóżku, wycieczkach za granicę, kolacjach z przyjaciółmi, podrzucaniu sobie nawzajem scenariuszy. Wcześniej wyobrażał sobie tysiąc zwykłych, powszednich rzeczy, które mógłby robić z Sherlockiem, i wszystkie te wyobrażenia w sobie tłumił; na myśl, że teraz nie musi już tego robić, trochę mu się kręciło w głowie. Sam pomysł, że mógłby być z nim w tym mieszkaniu, robić kolację, że mogliby golić się obok siebie przed lustrem – kiedy sobie wyobrażał, że miałby wykonywać te banalne czynności z Sherlockiem – sprawiał, że stawały się one uwodzicielskie, odurzające.

 _Dalej, John, wyobraź to sobie. Wyobraź sobie wszystko, bo teraz to możliwe. Wszystko to jest teraz możliwe._ Siedział więc w zagłębieniu, jakie ciało Sherlocka odcisnęło w kanapie, wtulony w kształt, który zostawił za sobą, i sobie wyobrażał. Wyobrażał sobie, jak imprezuje z Sherlockiem w Paryżu. Wyobrażał sobie, jak przedstawia go swojej rodzinie. Wyobrażał sobie mnóstwo zwyczajnych rzeczy, cały czas unikając myśli o tym, co chciał sobie wyobrazić najbardziej.

Bardzo usilnie starał się nie wyobrażać sobie seksu z Sherlockiem, nie całkiem z powodzeniem. Męskie ciało nie było dla Johna zupełną tajemnicą. Był w armii, gdzie czasem jeden facet służył drugiemu pomocną dłonią, a potem większość dorosłego życia spędził, pracując w branży filmowej, gdzie mężczyźni wszystkich orientacji często byli gotowi – nawet bardzo gotowi – poszerzać horyzonty dla rozrywki. Ale jego doświadczenia z mężczyznami ograniczały się do kontaktów oralnych i ręcznych i żadne z nich nie wpisywały się w kontekst miłości. Po prostu jeszcze nigdy nie czuł niczego takiego do mężczyzny.

Jak się tak zastanowić, do kobiety też nie bardzo. Przez większą część życia był singlem, a choć tu i tam zdarzały mu się związki, żaden nie przetrwał dłużej niż rok. Wtedy zrzucał winę na to, jak wymagający wykonywał zawód (żadna z kobiet, z którymi się umawiał, nie była aktorką i była to jego świadoma decyzja), ale prawda była taka, że kiedy te związki się kończyły, to wcale nie był taki zrozpaczony.

To była druga prawda, której będzie musiał stawić czoła, i równie dobrze mógł to zrobić teraz: jeszcze _nikt_ nie wzbudził w nim takich uczuć jak Sherlock. A to go w najwyższym stopniu zbijało z tropu.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego on, dlaczego ja? Dlaczego teraz?_

Ich relacja nie zaczęła się zbyt obiecująco, ale począwszy od tego wieczoru, kiedy zdecydował się na konfrontację w sprawie swoich surówek i wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, po prostu coś między nimi zaskoczyło. Okazało się, że pasują do siebie, jakby ktoś gdzieś we wszechświecie uznał, że to będzie dobry żart: wziąć dwóch mężczyzn, tak bardzo do siebie niepodobnych pod tyloma względami, każdemu wykroić kawałek serca i ukryć go gdzieś w tym drugim, tak żeby w momencie spotkania połączyli się ze sobą nierozerwalnie, sami nie wiedząc, czemu.

Wiedział, że to niedorzeczne. Wiedział, że to więcej, niż dzielenie skóry na niedźwiedziu, że już dzieli skórę, chociaż nie tylko nie upolował jeszcze niedźwiedzia, ale i nie zaczął uczyć się strzelać. Ale wiedział też, że to coś poważnego. Nie niezobowiązujące randkowanie, eksperyment ani przelotny aktorski romans. To było coś prawdziwego i to go ekscytowało i przerażało jednocześnie.

Nie bał się fizycznej bliskości z mężczyzną. Nie bał się nawet tego, że będzie musiał przemyśleć swoją tożsamość seksualną. Ale bał się tego, co to wszystko znaczy dla jego kariery i dla kariery Sherlocka, i co to będzie dla nich obu znaczyć, jeśli to się wyda. Zainteresowanie mediów byłoby straszne, a mniejsze zawieruchy niszczyły już ludziom życie i związki. Nie bał się być z Sherlockiem; bał się tego wszystkiego, co będzie ich otaczać.

Wstał i zaciągnął walizkę do sypialni. Wyciągnął z niej czyste ubranie i zdjął z siebie wybrudzony makijażem garnitur.

_Hmm. Prysznic._

Poszedł do przylegającej do sypialni łazienki, która była połączona z garderobą. O ile w całym mieszkaniu panował chaos, o tyle w garderobie był porządek jak w wojsku. Między sąsiadującymi wieszakami był cal odstępu. Garnitury Sherlocka wisiały równymi rzędami, buty stały w szeregach, krawaty miały swój własny obrotowy wieszak. John uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął rękę, pomacał jedną marynarkę i poszedł poszukać ręcznika.

Jeśli miał nadzieję przegnać precz wszelkie myśli o seksie, to prysznic nie był dobrym pomysłem. Nie dało się ukryć, że stanie w kabinie, w której, jak wiedział, wcześniej stał tyle razy Sherlock, z nagim ciałem zalewanym strumieniami wody tak samo, jak teraz on, było podniecające. Kusiło go, żeby od razu zrobić sobie dobrze, ale uznał, że to zły pomysł.

Powycierał się, ubrał się w dżinsy i miękką koszulkę, a stare ubranie schował do swojej torby na brudy.

_Co teraz?_

Chciał rozejrzeć się po mieszkaniu, może nawet je przeszukać, jak to groził Sherlockowi, ale prawda była taka, że łóżko wyglądało tak kusząco… Nagle dotarło do niego, jaki jest zmęczony. Poprzedniej nocy prawie nie spał, nakręcony po podróży i od perspektywy zobaczenia się z Sherlockiem, a od tego czasu jechał na adrenalinie. Teraz, kiedy osiągnął cel, a ich relacja posuwała się do przodu, poziom adrenaliny spadał, a on zaczynał chwiać się na nogach.

Łóżko było duże i porządnie pościelone. Wszedł na nie i się wyciągnął. Było takie wygodne, że wyrwał mu się niemal orgazmiczny jęk rozkoszy. Przewrócił się na bok i wtulił się w poduszkę.

_Poleżę tu sobie tylko chwilę. Potem wstanę, zrobię herbaty i wyciągnę coś do jedzenia na powrót Sherlocka do domu._

***

Sherlock Holmes nigdy w życiu nie miał do zagrania trudniejszej roli niż ta, która czekała na niego teraz: przetrwać przyjęcie pełne aktorów, współpracowników, sponsorów i reżyserów i nie przestać zachowywać się uprzejmie, jednocześnie życząc sobie gorąco, żeby wszyscy oni padli trupem, tak żeby mógł już iść.

Nie cenił wysoko uprzejmości ani nie miał do niej skłonności, ale z konieczności nauczył się ją udawać. Jeszcze na początku kariery zmuszony był pogodzić się z faktem, że jeżeli nie będzie okazywał kolegom po fachu choć odrobiny grzeczności, to będzie mu o wiele trudniej znajdować ciekawą pracę. Nikt nie nominowałby go do nagrody za sympatyczność, ale nauczył się w razie konieczności przekonująco udawać. Dopiero po podpisaniu kontraktów wszystko się zmieniało

Żałował, że nie może po prostu powiedzieć „pieprzyć to” i wyjść — no ale nie mógł. Na sali było co najmniej dziesięć osób, u których nie chciał wypaść z łask, i dalszych dziesięć, których łaski wymagały obecnie pewnych wysiłków naprawczych z jego strony. Gdyby tylko można było grać w próżni – no ale to nie było możliwe. Aktorstwo wymagało współudziału innych aktorów, producentów, scenarzystów, reżyserów i pieprzonych oświetleniowców. Nie mógł palić za sobą mostów.

A już szczególnie nie teraz. Nie w sytuacji, kiedy wiele wskazywało na to, że nadciąga huragan, huragan, który go pochłonie, a parząc w przyszłość, z ponurą rezygnacją widział, że już niedługo będzie potrzebował w branży sojuszników. Nie tylko ze względu na siebie, ale i na Johna.

_John._

Poszedł w stronę baru po jeszcze jedną whiskey sour, traktując to jak chwilę wytchnienia, w czasie której mógł zamknąć oczy i wyobrazić sobie Johna u siebie w mieszkaniu. Czy siedział na kanapie? Robił w kuchni herbatę? Czytał książkę, oglądał telewizję? Myśl, że John tam jest i robi którąś z tych najzupełniej zwyczajnych rzeczy, była zaskakująco silnym doznaniem. Była też kojąca i rozgrzewała go od brzucha po czubki palców u rąk.

John u niego w domu. John w jego życiu.

Chciał być tam już razem z nim, siedzieć na tej kanapie obok niego, albo pić zaparzoną przez niego herbatę, albo oglądać z nim telewizję. Nawet gdyby miało to być tylko to i nic więcej. Obecność Johna działała na niego jak balsam, uspokajając i równoważąc jego umysł. W Toronto nauczył się tego pragnąć i od tej pory cały czas za tym tęsknił. Kojący efekt powrócił, ledwo zobaczył Johna u siebie w garderobie, jak się do niego uśmiecha: przez całe jego ciało przetoczyła się fala spokoju, przynosząc ulgę we wszystkich tych miejscach, gdzie świat go obcierał.

Uzbrojony w nowego drinka, zapuścił się z powrotem w gąszcz ludzi, którzy byli dla niego tylko przeszkodą na drodze do taksówki.

_Niedługo. Niedługo tam z nim będziesz. Potraktuj to jako sprawdzian z koncentracji._

Oj. To była bardzo nierozsądna myśl. Jego irytująco uparty umysł niczym się tak nie rozkoszował jak wyzwaniem, więc jak tylko pomyślał o tej sytuacji jako o wyzwaniu, zaczął rzucać mu pod nogi jak kłody myśli i obrazy, które tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozpraszały, poddając go próbie.

_John, jak na mnie czeka. John u mnie w łazience, może pod prysznicem. O Boże, John nagi pod prysznicem. John u mnie w łóżku. John (nagi) u mnie w łóżku. John, jak wita mnie na progu pocałunkiem. John, jak wita mnie (nagi) na progu pocałunkiem._

Nie mógł przestać. Te wyobrażenia kręciły mu się w kółko pod czaszką, kiedy prowadził rozmowę z groźną, ale zamożną wdową, która przekazała kosmiczną sumę pieniędzy na Teatr Narodowy. Kiedy poszła pokonwersować z kimś innym, nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, o czym rozmawiali, choćby jego życie od tego zależało, ona jednak nie zauważyła chyba, jaki jest zaaferowany.

_Jestem najlepszym aktorem na świecie._

— Sherlock!

Obrócił się, zmuszając się do przybrania kolejnej jako-tako miłej miny, ale kiedy zobaczył, kto to, wyraz jego twarzy zrobił się bardziej autentyczny.

— Thea, co u ciebie? — przywitał ją.

Ucałowali się w policzki.

— Jakie masz plany na przyszłe lato? — zapytała Thea bez wstępów.

— Na razie wstrzymuję się z decyzjami. A dlaczego pytasz?

Wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się skromnie.

— Co byś powiedział na trochę starego dobrego dekonstruowanego Szekspira?

— Zaintrygowałaś mnie.

— Pomyślałam, że może lepiej wspomnę o tym teraz. Słyszałam, że niewykluczone, że będziesz bardzo zajęty w okolicach, och, powiedzmy marca.

— Czyżby?

— Nie kryguj się. Wszyscy mówią o tym filmie.

— Trochę mi to przeszkadza. Wiesz, jak to jest, jak szum wyprzedza film. Jeśli będą trąbić za głośno, to nie ma rady, film nie spełni oczekiwań.

— Wracasz do Stanów na promocję?

— Dopiero w listopadzie.

— Słyszałam, że ty i John fantastycznie się zgraliście w czasie zdjęć. Domyślam się, że miło będzie się z nim znowu zobaczyć.

_Mógłbym widzieć się z nim w tej chwili, gdybyście łaskawie pozwolili mi stąd uciec._

— Rzeczywiście dobrze się dogadywaliśmy.

— Dobrze. To dobrze. — Thea uśmiechnęła się do niego ze zrozumieniem. — Cóż, wiesz, że tutaj zawsze będziesz mile widziany w teatrach — dodała. — Gdyby ci się miało znudzić w Hollywood.

Sherlock obserwował jej twarz, w myślach przebiegając co najmniej pół tuzina ciągów kontaktów, prowadzących od niej na plan _Do nieznajomego_. Przełknął na sucho i wbił wzrok we własne buty. — Thea…

— Sztuka była wspaniała — powiedziała, wchodząc mu w słowo. — Wypadłeś fantastycznie.

— Dzięki.

Podeszła trochę bliżej.

— Byłam w biurze Byrona, kiedy Sally ukradkiem wyprowadzała Johna drzwiami dla obsługi — powiedziała cicho. — Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?

Sherlock upił drinka.

— W tej chwili nie mam pojęcia.

— Dość już tu wysiedziałeś. Idź, będę cię kryć.

Wbił w nią wzrok, czując nagły impuls, którego nie potrafiłby wytłumaczyć.

— Thea, chyba… chyba mam ochotę cię uściskać — powiedział.

Roześmiała się.

— Zachowaj uściski dla Johna. — Wyciągnęła rękę i wyjęła mu z dłoni kieliszek. — Idź, w razie potrzeby opowiem jakąś bajeczkę.

Sherlock ścisnął ją za ramiona i wycisnął na jej policzku wielkiego, głośnego buziaka.

— Zadzwonię do ciebie później i pogadamy o planach na lato w przyszłym roku — obiecał. Nie czekając na odpowiedź odwrócił się i z determinacją ruszył w stronę drzwi. Wprawdzie Sally wbrew wszelkim oznakom twierdziła, że nie ma zdolności telepatycznych, ale jednak musiała jakieś mieć, bo już tam czekała z jego płaszczem i walizką.

— Zostanę trochę dłużej, na wypadek, jakby ktoś o ciebie pytał — mruknęła.

— Idź pogadaj z Theą, żebyście nie podawały dwóch różnych powodów mojej nieobecności.

Poklepała go po ręce.

— Baw się za mnie i za siebie.

— Wybacz, Sally. Nie dzielę się tym, co moje. — Mrugnął do niej i już go nie było.

Jeszcze nigdy jazda taksówką do domu tak mu się nie dłużyła. Podczas gdy kierowca kluczył po ulicach, Sherlock bębnił palcami w kolano. Naturalnie na wszystkich światłach mieli czerwone i nieskończoną liczbę razy zatrzymywali się na pasach. Racjonalnie rzecz biorąc, Sherlock wiedział, że tym razem podróż ani nie trwa dłużej, ani nie napotyka na więcej przeszkód niż za każdym innym, ale fakt, że na końcu trasy czekała taka z dawna wytęskniona nagroda, sprawiał, że czas rozciągał się w sposób zdecydowanie niezgodny z prawami fizyki.

Kiedy w końcu dojechali na miejsce, Sherlock rzucił taksówkarzowi jakieś pieniądze i pobiegł do środka. Pomachał odźwiernemu i wsiadł do windy.

Uspokoił się w czasie krótkiej jazdy na górę. Nie było sensu wpadać do mieszkania, jakby go wystrzelili z armaty. To mogłoby Johna zaniepokoić i wywołać wrażenie, że Sherlock nad sobą w tej chwili nie panuje. Otrząsnął się i wziął głęboki oddech, uspokajając rysy i stając prosto.

Winda zatrzymała się i Sherlock wszedł do mieszkania. Panowała w nim cisza i spokój. Właściwie w środku wyglądało tak samo jak zawsze, była jednak pewna różnica. Tym razem mieszkanie nie sprawiało wrażenia pustego. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, wiedział, że nie ma żadnych narządów zmysłów, które pozwoliłyby mu wyczuć na odległość obecność drugiej osoby inaczej niż wzrokiem, słuchem lub węchem, a zatem wrażenie to było iluzją opartą na tym, że już _wiedział_ , że ktoś tu jest. Ale dalej to czuł, i to wyraźnie. Mieszkanie nie było puste. Miało w sobie Johna.

Ale gdzie on był?

Owszem, Sherlock wyczuwał w powietrzu słabą woń żelu pod prysznic i lekką wilgoć. Czyli John rzeczywiście wziął prysznic. Zajrzał do kuchni, w której było ciemno i pusto. Widać było, że John siedział przez krótki czas na kanapie; poprzekładał mu niektóre papiery. Ale teraz go tam nie było, nigdzie nie było też widać jego walizki.

Poszedł w stronę łazienki, zastanawiając się, czy może John się goli albo jest w wannie. Myśli te zaraz pociągnęły za sobą pewne inne nowe, ciekawe pomysły.

Ten ciąg myśli urwał się natychmiast, kiedy Sherlock zobaczył Johna, śpiącego u niego na łóżku.

Leżał na boku z podciągniętymi kolanami, z jedną ręką podkuloną i złożoną na poduszce koło policzka. Oddychał równo, twarz miał rozluźnioną i spokojną. Na jego widok coś głęboko w Sherlocku drgnęło.

Podszedł cicho do łóżka i pochylił się nad Johnem, który przebrał się w dżinsy i koszulkę. Włosy miał wilgotne i pachniał Sherlockowym żelem pod prysznic. Stopy miał bose. Wyglądał, jakby był na swoim miejscu, jakby to był i jego dom; było jasne, że czuje się tu bezpiecznie, na tyle, żeby się odprężyć i zasnąć, mimo że dzisiaj był w tym mieszkaniu pierwszy raz w życiu. Sherlock usiadł z wyczuciem na skraju łóżka, podciągając jedno kolano do góry i przyglądając się temu człowiekowi, który był teraz jego… kim właściwie? Chłopakiem? Kochankiem? Partnerem? Nie znał odpowiedniego słownictwa na opisanie tego, kim dla siebie nawzajem byli. Będzie to trzeba uwzględnić w planach na przyszłość: terminologię i definicje.

Jaki termin nie byłby odpowiedni, zastosowanie go do jego własnego życia było nowym doświadczeniem, nieprzystającym do niczego, co znał. Nigdy nie miał [tu-wstaw-termin], tylko niezobowiązujących kochanków i krótkie romanse, które nieuchronnie się kończyły, ponieważ ta druga osoba była tak nudna, że nie dało się z nią dłużej wytrzymać – albo też dlatego, że jego własne wady równie nieuchronnie zaczynały przeważać nad tym, jak bardzo ten ktoś pragnął udziału w jego sławie, towarzystwa jego intelektu albo po prostu jego ciała. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Johna zdawały się nie dotyczyć żadne zasady, którym poprzednio podlegała decyzja o tym, czy potencjalny partner jest odpowiedni, ale go nie dotyczyły. Być może wszelkie zastrzeżenia, jakie miał do tych ludzi, sprowadzały się do jednej obiekcji: żaden z nich nie był Johnem. Nie można go było winić, że nie zrozumiał, na czym tak naprawdę polegają ich niedostatki; nie wiedział przecież, że czeka na Johna. Ale w końcu się doczekał.

Wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć jego ramienia, i zawahał się. Jego dłoń zawisła nieruchomo w powietrzu. Zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby lepiej dać Johnowi spać. Przypuszczalnie był zmęczony po podróży. Czy to nie byłby akt troski, czy nie tak postąpiłby dobry partner? Z drugiej strony – nie mógł być pewny, ale podejrzewał, że John czekał na to równie długo jak on i niekoniecznie będzie zadowolony, że Sherlock dał mu przespać ich pierwszą wspólnie spędzoną noc.

Jednak poruszył dłonią, wyciągając jeden palec, żeby odgarnąć nim Johnowi z czoła grzywkę.

— John — szepnął. Przejechał mu palcem po policzku. Poczuł, jak rozluźnione ciało Johna spina się lekko, i zrozumiał, że ten się budzi. — John?

John westchnął; słychać było długi szmer jego oddechu. Poruszył się na łóżku i wydał z siebie takie niegłośne jakby warknięcie, świadczące o tym, że się budzi, które wywarło dziwny wpływ na wnętrzności Sherlocka. Zamrugał i otworzył oczy. Podniósł wzrok, zobaczył Sherlocka i usta rozciągnęły mu się powoli w uśmiechu.

— Hej — powiedział, przeciągając to krótkie słowo w nieskończoność.

— Cześć. — Sherlock odwzajemnił uśmiech. — Zdaje się, że tak ci wygodnie.

John przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył, potem otworzył szeroko oczy.

— O Boże, która?

— Minęła północ.

— Kurna. Miałem zamiar tylko się na chwilę położyć — powiedział i usiadł.

— W porządku. Na pewno jesteś zmęczony.

— Nie, chciałem zrobić herbaty i zorganizować coś do żarcia na twój powrót do domu i zwyczajnie zasnąłem… — Pokręcił głową, jakby gdzieś po drodze wszystko zepsuł.

— John, nie potrzebuję herbaty ani jedzenia. Nie przejmuj się tym.

John ziewnął i się przeciągnął; koszulka podjechała do góry, odsłaniając kawałek bladego brzucha. Przeciągnął palcami przez rozczochrane, dalej wilgotne włosy.

— Jak było na przyjęciu? — zapytał.

— Koszmarnie. Bogu dzięki za Theę, obiecała mnie kryć, kiedy się wymknę.

— Była twoją reżyserką w _Heddzie Gabler_ , prawda?

— Tak. — Sherlock przytrzymał wzrok Johna. — Życie towarzyskie w takim kontekście nigdy nie sprawia mi przyjemności, ale dzisiaj to już zupełnie nie mogłem tam wytrzymać. Wiedząc, że ty tu jesteś i na mnie czekasz.

John pochylił się do przodu i przygryzł dolną wargę.

— Naprawdę podoba mi się twoje mieszkanie.

— Hmm. Nie bywam tu za często. Mój apartament w Los Angeles jest o wiele mniej barwny, ale niestety spędzam tam więcej czasu.

— Tutaj człowiek czuje, że jest u ciebie. — John dał Sherlockowi palec pod brodę i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

— Zawsze mi się zdawało, że czegoś tu brakuje — wyszeptał Sherlock.

— Czego? — Słowo to wyszło z ust Johna jako samo tchnienie. John wpatrywał się Sherlockowi w usta.

— Nie wiem, ale może miałeś to ze sobą. — Sherlock pokonał dzielącą ich jeszcze odległość, przycisnął swoje wargi do Johnowych, przysunął się bliżej niego na łóżku, przyciągnął go do siebie. John przylgnął do niego miękko, objął go za szyję i, wciąż ciepły od snu, oddał pocałunek. Przesuwali się i wiercili, póki obaj nie siedzieli na łóżku, zaplątani jeden w drugiego jak dwa puzzle, ucząc się kształtu swoich ust. John idealnie pasował mu do objęć; jego ciężar, wyraźny, ale przyjemny, był kotwicą, która trzymała go tu i teraz, nie pozwalając jego myślom zrobić tego co zwykle, to jest rozbiec się na wszystkie strony świata naraz.

John odsunął się trochę i ściągnął Sherlockowi z ramion marynarkę.

— No, siądź pod mym liściem — powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem i rzucił marynarkę na stojące niedaleko krzesło. Znów pocałował Sherlocka w usta – dwa razy – po czym przestał i przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo, wodząc wzrokiem po twarzy Sherlocka od czoła do podbródka.

— Boże, ta twoja twarz — powiedział cicho. — Mógłbym się na nią gapić godzinami.

Sherlock poruszył się niespokojnie pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem.

— John — powiedział — John, chyba powinienem cię trochę ostrzec.

— O-o. To brzmi groźnie.

— Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co robię, ani _jak_ się to wszystko robi.

— No, za całowanie daję ci komplet punktów.

Sherlock popatrzył na twarz Johna. Myśl, że mógłby go rozczarować, leżała mu we wnętrznościach jak wielka kula ołowiu.

— Nie słynę z tego, jaki to jestem dobry w byciu w związku.

— Ja też nie.

— Ale ty dogadujesz się z ludźmi i łatwo cię lubić, a ja jestem… trudny.

— Sugerujesz, że nie sprostam wyzwaniu?

Sherlock westchnął.

— John, proszę cię, próbuję z tobą o nas porozmawiać. Czy nie tak się robi?

John otrzeźwiał i usiadł spokojnie.

— Okej. Przepraszam.

— Ludzie, którzy próbowali… którzy tego ze mną próbowali, prędzej czy później dochodzili do wniosku, że moje towarzystwo jest im niemiłe.

— Może to nie byli ci ludzie, co trzeba.

— Może. Ale trochę słabo mi się robi na samą myśl, że ty miałbyś tak pomyśleć.

John wziął go za ręce.

— Sherlock, ci inni ludzie. Zależało ci na nich?

— Wystarczająco, żeby zaakceptować ich towarzystwo.

— Rozmawiałeś z nimi o tym, o czym rozmawiamy teraz?

— Nie. Zakładałem, że wiedzą, w co się pakują.

— A czy… — John przełknął ślinę. — A czułeś do nich to samo co do mnie?

— A skąd — odpowiedział, schwytany w pułapkę Johnowego wzroku.

— I nie sądzisz, że może to _przez to_ ci z nimi nie wychodziło? Nie tylko prawdopodobnie czuli, że cię nie obchodzą, ale te relacje nie były dla ciebie na tyle ważne, żebyś się starał – a to zawsze wymaga pracy, Sherlock. Ja też nie jestem żadnym ideałem. Obaj będziemy poruszać się po omacku i jakoś sobie radzić. — Westchnął. — Jeśli się na to zdecydujemy, czy to będzie dla ciebie ważne? Priorytetowe? Będziesz się starał, żeby chodziło?

— Zrobię wszystko, co będzie konieczne.

John uśmiechnął się.

— To kogo obchodzi, jak było w przeszłości z innymi? Kiedyś słyszałem, jak ktoś mówi, że wszystkie związki w życiu każdego człowieka są nieudane, aż do tego jednego, który się uda. Wiem, że jesteśmy razem dopiero od, och… — sprawdził, która godzina — już od całych czterech godzin, ale to nie jest dla mnie błahe.

— Dla mnie też nie.

— Myślę, że mamy szansę.

Sherlock popatrzył mu w oczy, niemożliwie ciemnoniebieskie i pełne czegoś, czego jeszcze w życiu nie widział, nie w oczach osoby, która by patrzyła na niego, nie poza planem filmowym.

— Ja też — powiedział.

— To przestań się martwić. Trochę za wcześnie na szukanie powodów, dla których to się nie może udać.

— Racja.

— Poza tym to raczej nie jest najbardziej romantyczny możliwy temat na naszą pierwszą wspólną noc, nie powiedziałbyś? — Sherlock rzucił okiem na jego minę, ale John wyglądał tylko na lekko rozbawionego, nie zdenerwowanego.

— Myślałem, że najlepiej będzie zachować się uczciwie i bezpośrednio. Czy to nie jest zawsze najlepsza opcja?

— Na ogół tak. Ale słuchaj, Sherlock… ja cię znam. Nie zgodziłbyś się z tym?

— Zgodziłbym się. Znasz mnie lepiej niż wszyscy inni.

— Wiem, jaki jesteś. Nie proszę cię, żebyś się dla mnie zmienił. Wiem, że nie możesz, a zresztą nie chciałbym tego. Więc o ile wolno mi od czasu do czasu się na ciebie wnerwić, ty dalej możesz sobie być trudny w obsłudze.

Sherlock czuł, jak w piersi budzi mu się nadzieja, nadzieja na coś, czego nigdy nie uważał za realne: że znalazł kogoś, kto go zaakceptuje takiego, jaki jest.

— Chcę tylko, żebyś podjął świadomą decyzję.

— Jedyne, co muszę wiedzieć, żeby podjąć świadomą decyzję, to że zabijało mnie patrzenie w Toronto, jak odchodzisz, zabijało mnie to, że całe lato spędziłem z dala od ciebie, a teraz tak mi dobrze, że po prostu tu z tobą jestem, że gdybyś mnie poprosił, żebym ciepnął tym wszystkim i wybrał się z tobą na Islandię, to tylko bym zapytał „Kiedy wychodzimy?”

Sherlock uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Na Islandię?

— Dokąd bądź. Na Madagaskar, Antarktydę, do Cleveland – dokąd tylko chcesz.

— Błagam cię, John. Nie bądź śmieszny. W życiu bym nikogo nie poprosił, żeby leciał ze mną do _Cleveland_.

John zachichotał, zachwycony, a Sherlock pomyślał, że jeśli tylko uda mu się doprowadzić go do takiej wesołości codziennie choć raz dziennie przez resztę ich życia, to sobie poradzi. Skoczył na Johna i przycisnął go do materaca, scałowując mu śmiech z ust. John objął go ramionami i splątał ze sobą ich nogi, entuzjastycznie odwzajemniając pocałunki. Wyszarpnął Sherlockowi koszulę ze spodni i Sherlock poczuł jego dłonie, gorące i miękkie, na swoich nagich plecach. Zawarczał Johnowi w usta, a ich pocałunki z delikatnych i leniwych przeszły w pośpieszne i gorączkowe.

Ta część mózgu Sherlocka, której takie czynności w zasadzie nie interesowały, odpłynęła, z dystansem, ale i zaciekawieniem obserwując, jak większość jego racjonalnych ośrodków przełącza się w stan spoczynku, a napędzany testosteronem, na codzień zahukany i uśpiony samczy rdzeń przebija się na powierzchnię i zaznacza swoją obecność. Patrzyła z bezpiecznej odległości, zafascynowana siłą tej reakcji, tego przejmującego teraz kontrolę pierwotnego instynktu płciowego. Dla którego chyba nie liczył się fakt, że nie miał tu zastosowania genetycznie uwarunkowany impuls, żeby się rozmnażać; liczyło się tylko to, że Sherlock miał rozciągnięte pod sobą ciało partnera, którego sobie wybrał, i chciał się na nim wyżywać, aż obaj padną bez przytomności.

John wygiął się pod nim w łuk i Sherlock poczuł, jaki ma w tych swoich dżinsach wzwód; jemu też penis prężył się w spodniach. Docisnął biodra do ciała Johna i zakołysał nimi.

— O Boże, Sherlock — jęknął John, podciągając jedną nogę wyżej i zakładając ją Sherlockowi na biodro.

Sherlock podniósł się, uklęknął i podciągnął Johna do góry; przez chwilę niezgrabnie próbowali zdjąć sobie nawzajem koszule, aż poddali się i każdy ściągnął swoją. John zaraz go chwycił i ściągnął z powrotem do parteru; jego ciepły dotyk był wszędzie. Sherlock zaczął całować od góry do dołu jego szyję, odnajdując ustami twarde uderzenia jego tętna. Poczuł, jak dłonie Johna zsuwają mu się w dół pleców i całkiem celowo chwytają go każda za jeden pośladek. Roześmiał się, nie odrywając twarzy od Johnowej szyi.

— Ręce cię swędzą? — zapytał.

— Masz najbardziej zjawiskowy tyłek po tej i po tamtej stronie Atlantyku — poinformował go John. —Nie mogłem się doczekać, żeby położyć na nim rękę. Boże, maca się jeszcze lepiej niż wygląda. — Trącał twarzą twarz Sherlocka, póki ich usta znów nie zetknęły się ze sobą. — Żeby jeszcze te przeklęte spodnie nie zawadzały.

— Jak ci przeszkadzają, to zrób z tym coś — powiedział cicho Sherlock między jednym a drugim pocałunkiem i pieszczotą. Wcisnął dłoń pod biodra Johna i sam złapał go za tyłek. — Ja zdecydowanie mam taki zamiar.

John roześmiał się i przeniósł ręce na zamek Sherlockowych spodni. Nie minęła chwila, a każdy z nich rozpiął drugiemu rozporek. John nie bawił się w ściąganie Sherlockowi spodni z bioder, tylko zanurkował ręką do środka i zamknął palce na jego fiucie. Na moment Sherlocka oślepiło jasne światło; przygryzł wargę.

— Boże drogi, John — jęknął — miej litość.

— Żadnej litości. I ja też żadnej od ciebie nie oczekuję.

— Świetnie. — Sherlock odsunął się trochę, tak żeby obaj mogli dosięgnąć. Pieszcząc Johna, wtulił twarz w jego ramię. Nieświadomie rytmicznie napierał biodrami, zadając pchnięcia w dłoń Johna. — John… tak… John…

— Mocniej — jęknął John — Sherlock, Boże… chcę zobaczyć, jak dochodzisz…

Sherlockowi wyrwał się z gardła zduszony jęk; na głos Johna po kręgosłupie przechodziło mu drżenie. Uniósł dłoń do twarzy i polizał jej wnętrze, po czym dał ją z powrotem na Johnowego fiuta, ciągnąc płynnymi, długimi ruchami, muskając żołądź kciukiem i rozkoszując się każdym dygotem, który przeszywał ciało Johna.

— Ty pierwszy — warknął.

John krzyknął i całe jego ciało się napięło, a zarz potem miał wytrysk na dłoń Sherlocka. Odgłos jego orgazmu i ruch ręki, którą wciąż go pieścił, przepchnęły przez tę krawędź i Sherlocka. Przycisnął wargi do ramienia Johna, zatapiając zęby w biegnącej tam grani mięśnia, a potem przepłynął przez swój własny orgazm z imieniem Johna na ustach, wypowiadając je prosto w jego ciepłą szyję.

Przez chwilę leżeli tak, dysząc.

— Jezu Chryste — powiedział jeszcze zdyszanym głosem John. — Spuściliśmy się do majtek jak nastolatki.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żebym pamiętał coś takiego z bycia nastolatkiem — odparł Sherlock, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Leżał w połowie na Johnie i było mu tak bardzo wygodnie.

John zaśmiał się cicho.

— Chyba idziemy po kolei od początku — zauważył. — Równie dobrze mogliśmy zrobić to na tylnym siedzeniu forda anglii mojej mamy.

Sherlock podniósł głowę i wyciągnął rękę z majtek Johna, przy okazji ukradkiem ją o nie wycierając.

— Wybacz; nie tego się spodziewałeś. — Niepokój powrócił, mięśnie brzucha zacisnęły mu się w twardy splot.

— O Boże, nie! Przestań. Słuchaj, ja też jestem w tym dość zielony. Kręciłem parę razy z facetami, ale… — Westchnął i przyłożył Sherlockowi dłoń do policzka. — Ale nigdy tak naprawdę z żadnym nie byłem, nie tak, żeby to coś znaczyło. Nigdy nie miałem partnera, nie tak, nie tak jak teraz z tobą. Nie ma się dokąd śpieszyć, nie?

— Ani trochę.

— To się nie przejmujmy. Dojdziemy do tego. Nie myślałeś chyba, że skoczymy na główkę i od razu będziemy posuwać jeden drugiego na podłodze w kuchni?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Właściwie to myślałem, że na tamtym dywanie w pokoju będzie wygodniej, ale jak wolisz na podłodze w kuchni…

John roześmiał się głośno.

— Ej, ty! Zróbmy ze sobą jakiś porządek i może chodźmy _pod_ pościel.

Poszli się szybko umyć. Sherlock przebrał się w spodnie z piżamy, John założył tylko czyste bokserki. Wrócili do sypialni, nie umiejąc oderwać od siebie rąk, wymieniając drobne, niedbałe pocałunki, i weszli do łóżka. Sherlock osunął się na poduszki z głębokim westchnieniem.

— John, mam nadzieję, że nie poczujesz się jakoś strasznie rozczarowany, ale… jestem zupełnie wykończony.

— O, Bogu dzięki — odpowiedział prędko John. — Ja też. Różnica stref czasowych, a od kiedy przyleciałem, prawie nie spałem. Prześpijmy się po prostu. — Obrócił się na bok, wsunął dłonie pod policzek i uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka. — Wiesz, fantastycznie będzie po prostu koło ciebie spać.

Sherlock uniósł jedną dłoń i musnął palcem policzek Johna.

— Zwykle nie lubię spać. Sen to zło konieczne, które nie daje mi pracować. Ale teraz może będzie prawie przyjemny. Będę miał na co czekać.

— O, na co? Piękne sny?

— Nie. Kiedy się obudzę, ty tu będziesz.

Z twarzą Johna stało się coś niewyraźnego, coś trochę jak uśmiech, trochę jak początek łez. W efekcie nie doszło ani do jednego, ani do drugiego, za to John zrobił łagodną minę, od którego Sherlockowi trochę się zerwał oddech.

— Tak — potwierdził. — Będę tu. — Przysunął się bliżej, położył mu rękę na sercu i pocałował go. Sherlock przykrył jego dłoń swoją i odpowiedział pocałunkiem. — Dobranoc — szepnął John.

— Dobranoc, John.

John ułożył się wygodnie, obrócił kilka razy, otulił się kołdrą; w kilka minut oddech zrobił mu się powolny i głęboki i Sherlock wiedział, że John zasnął. Leżał tam tak, przez chwilę wpatrując się w tył jego głowy, dziwiąc się niepomiernie, że w ogóle możliwe jest coś takiego jak John Watson u niego w łóżku.

***

John obudził się nagle o siódmej. Było mu nieprawdopodobnie ciepło i wygodnie i wolałby jeszcze pospać, gdyby nie to, że śpiąc, przegapiłby nadzwyczajne uczucie, że do jego pleców, obejmując go ręką w pasie, tuli się Sherlock Holmes. Westchnął i wcisnął się w niego trochę mocniej. Poczuł, jak ręka Sherlocka lekko się na nim zaciska, a on sam wtula mu twarz w kark, a potem zostawia tam miękkie ślady ust. John splótł ze sobą ich palce na swoim brzuchu i obrócił trochę głowę, żeby trącić Sherlocka nosem.

Usta Sherlocka przewędrowały najpierw na bok, potem przód jego szyi, a potem John osunął się na plecy, żeby móc się z nim porządnie całować. Obaj oddychali jeszcze sennie; ich języki i ciała splątały się ze sobą, tym razem skrępowane dużo mniejszą ilością ubrań niż ta, z którą musieli zmagać się w nocy.

John przewrócił Sherlocka na plecy, składając sznur pocałunków na jego szyi i piersi. Sherlock miał umięśnioną pierś, a skórę na niej gładką i bladą; zsuwając się w dół łóżka, John czuł, jak pod wargami drżą mu mięśnie tamtego. Zdjął Sherlockowi spodnie z piżamy i wziął go do ust. Usłyszał, jak Sherlock ze świstem bierze oddech, a potem poczuł we włosach jego palce, nie jak ciągną, a tylko jak trzymają. Rozsunął mu nogi i ułożył się ciałem między nimi, jedną podnosząc i zakładając sobie na plecy. Sherlock dalej nic nie mówił, ale z gardła wydobywał mu się niski jęk. John zaryzykował jedno spojrzenie w górę i zobaczył, że Sherlock oczy ma zamknięte, a szyję naprężoną, i że przygryza tę swoją rozkoszną dolną wargę, i ten widok prawie wystarczył, żeby John doszedł, nawet się nie dotykając.

Przeciągając ustami w w górę i w dół penisa Sherlocka, wypuszczając go i znów biorąc do ust, na zmianę ciągnąc i całując otwartymi ustami, zakołysał biodrami, wciskając je w materac. Robił to już kiedyś – kilka razy – ale nigdy nie spał wcześniej z tym mężczyzną w jednym łóżku, nie obudził się obok niego po nocy wypełnionej snami o nim.

Sherlock szarpnął biodrami, stęknął i doszedł Johnowi w ustach, a ten połknął spermę – to był nawyk z wojska, gdzie priorytetem było niebrudzenie. Sherlock padł bezwładnie na pościel; pierś mu falowała. John podczołgał się wyżej, żeby wycałować mu szyję. Tak jak John się spodziewał, Sherlock już odpływał z powrotem. Wiedział, że Sherlock nie lubi dużo spać, kiedy pracuje, więc zazwyczaj po ostatnim przedstawieniu produkcji zwala się do łóżka i nie wychodzi z niego przez kilka dni. Zakładał, że tym razem nie będzie spał _aż_ tyle, ale że będzie potrzebował jeszcze co najmniej kilku godzin. On sam był już zupełnie obudzony.

— Śpij dalej — szepnął Sherlockowi do ucha.

— Mmm — odpowiedział tamten, składając usta mniej więcej w kształt pocałunku skierowanego tak jakby w stronę Johna. John otulił go z powrotem kołdrą i przeczesał ręką jego zmierzwione od snu loki. Pocałował go w policzek, obrzucił ostatnim czułym spojrzeniem i wstał z łóżka.

Założył flanelowe spodnie do chodzenia po domu i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i spacerkiem poszedł do kuchni, która okazała się dobrze zaopatrzona i wysprzątana, niewątpliwie dzięki Sally. Nastawił dzbanek kawy; w czasie, kiedy się parzyła, rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu dokładniej niż wieczorem poprzedniego dnia.

Sherlock miał chyba wszystkie książki, jakie kiedykolwiek napisano. Stały upchnięte byle jak na regałach, z których jedne były zdobione i rzeźbione, a inne wyglądały na zbite naprędce z płyty wiórowej. Miał kilka oprawionych w ramy plakatów filmowych, w tym jeden ze _Starsza pani znika_ Hitchcocka i jeden ze swojego własnego filmu, _Ze zgiełku_ , tego, za który dostał pierwszą nominację do Oscara, i który uczynił go gwiazdą na skalę międzynarodową, wyrywając go ze stosunkowo zamkniętego kręgu brytyjskiego teatru i filmów BBC na szerszą scenę.

John widział _Ze zgiełku_ na pokazie przedpremierowym w Londynie, na który poszedł z Clive’em – kręcili wtedy _Gosford Park_. Usiadł na sali i obejrzał film od początku do końca w oniemiałym zdumieniu.

— Co to za dzieciak? — zapytał wtedy Clive’a. — Nie znam go.

— Nazywa się Sherlock Holmes. Zeszłego roku latem widziałem go w Stratford w _Hamlecie_. Nie mogłem się potem pozbierać — odpowiedział Clive. — Uważaj na niego; będzie wielką gwiazdą.

Sherlock zagrał w _Ze zgiełku_ kilkanaście różnych postaci, chociaż tylko jedna z nich była prawdziwa i ta jedna prawdziwa nie miała do powiedzenia ani jednej kwestii. Była to historia znudzonej trzydziestokilkuletniej pracownicy biurowej, która codziennie w drodze do pracy mija tego samego ulicznego skrzypka. Zaczyna ją fascynować piękno jego gry i wymyśla mu wiele różnych żyć i przeszłości, fiksując się na nim do tego stopnia, że naraża to na niebezpieczeństwo jej małżeństwo i pracę. Jej wyobrażenia pojawiały się w filmie jako krótkie mini-narracje, a w każdej z nich Sherlock musiał zagrać trochę inną wersję swojego faktycznego bohatera. Była to brawurowa rola, pełna odcieni i niuansów; świat filmu ją zauważył i usiadł na baczność. Nominację w kategorii „najlepszy aktor” miał w zasadzie zapewnioną, a wielu dalej uważało, że źle się stało, że już wtedy nie wygrał. John uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się, co by sobie pomyślał tych dziesięć lat temu, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że za dziesięć lat będzie temu młodemu człowiekowi obciągać na dzień dobry.

Podszedł do kominka, pysznej konstrukcji z wygładzonych przez wodę kamieni z wystającym z niej i wychodzącym przez sufit wyciągiem z bitej blachy cynowej. Do półki nad kominkiem przybity był scyzorykiem plik listów; obok stała czaszka. John wziął ją do ręki.

— Biedny Yorick — mruknął i sam z siebie się zaśmiał, że opowiada najbardziej brodaty z brodatych kawałów. Odłożył czaszkę na miejsce.

I wtedy go zobaczył. Stał sobie na kominku za jakąś lampą naftową, upchnięty tak, że nie rzucał się w oczy. Oscar Sherlocka, ten za _Kanizsę_. John wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, zanim wziął go do ręki. Statuetka nie wydawała się prawdziwa, jakby to była atrapa, rekwizyt albo może jeden z tych nowomodnych upominków. Oczywiście _była_ prawdziwa. John widział, jak Sherlock ją odbiera. Odstawił ją ostrożnie, ciekawy, czy w tym roku Sherlock dostanie drugą.

Odważył się nawet pomyśleć, jak by to było, gdyby to on taką dostał, chociaż to były niebezpieczne myśli.

Kawa była gotowa. John zrobił sobie grzanki i postawił je sobie na blacie, oddzielającym kuchnię od reszty mieszkania. Zakradł się do sypialni – Sherlock dalej spał – i wyjął z walizki laptopa. Włączył go i otworzył kilka scenariuszy, które podesłał mu Mike, uznając, że właściwie równie dobrze może trochę popracować.

Lektura tak go pochłonęła, że nie zauważył, że Sherlock się obudził, póki nie poczuł, jak obejmuje go za ramiona para rąk.

— Znowu czytasz te strony plotkarskie? Od tego mózg się kisi — ostrzegł go Sherlock głosem schrypniętym od snu. Pocałował Johna z boku w szyję.

— Wypraszam sobie, czytam scenariusze.

— Dobre?

— Może i tak. Mike mówi, że szum wokół _Do nieznajomego_ jest na tyle głośny, że jest pewne zainteresowanie obsadzaniem mnie w poważnych rolach. Ty też tak teraz masz?

— Nie rozglądałem się ostatnio za nowymi projektami. Chciałem się skupić na tej sztuce. — John patrzył, jak Sherlock podchodzi do ekspresu i nalewa sobie kawy. Sherlock obejrzał się na niego przez ramię. — Czy ty się gapisz na mój tyłek? — zapytał.

John gwałtownie wzniósł oczy do nieba; prawie nie zauważył, ale rzeczywiście gapił mu się na tyłek.

— Nic na to nie poradzę — odparł — przecież mam go _przed nosem_.

Sherlock obszedł blat dookoła, pochylił się nad Johnem i jeszcze raz go pocałował, tym razem w usta. Odsunął się na jakiś cal.

— Jak długo możesz zostać? — spytał.

John westchnął.

— Nie jestem pewny. Kilka dni chyba mam.

— Może nawet… tydzień?

— Chciałbyś, żebym został na tak długo?

— John, gdyby to ode mnie zależało, zostałbyś na zawsze.

John uśmiechnął się; czuł się głupio, wręcz niedorzecznie szczęśliwy.

— Tydzień pewnie da się zrobić — odpowiedział.

— A co myślisz o Sussex?

— Chyba nic nie myślę o Sussex, dobrego ani złego. A czemu?

— Bo mam tam dom. Nie żaden pałac – to tylko dom na wsi – ale zapewnia prywatność. Jest tam takie urocze miasteczko, do którego chodzi się po herbatę, chleb i takie rzeczy. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy… się tam wybrać. Spędzić razem trochę czasu.

John tylko wbił w niego wzrok.

— Chcesz… chcesz ze mną wyjechać? Na wakacje? Do swojego domu na wsi?

— Tak? — Sherlock uniósł wysoko jedną brew. — Powiedziałeś, że pojechałbyś ze mną na Antarktydę, więc nie podejrzewałem, że mógłbyś wykluczyć Sussex.

— Nie, ja tylko… Co byśmy tam robili?

— Rozmawiali? Czytali? Chodzili na spacery? Oglądali filmy? Leżeli w łóżku do jakiejś obrzydliwie późnej godziny? Nie wiem, a co ludzie normalnie robią na takich wakacjach?

— Uprawiają tyle seksu, ile się tylko da?

Sherlock zarumienił się i uśmiechnął, trochę nieśmiało.

— Nie chciałem, żeby ta sugestia wyszła ode mnie, ale byłbym za.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Brzmi idealnie. Kiedy możemy wyjechać?

— Kiedy chcemy. Jak będziemy gotowi, Sally przyprowadzi mój samochód. Będę się musiał spakować.

— No to idź się pakuj! I spadamy z miasta. — Myśl, że pojadą gdzieś, gdzie za każdym żywopłotem nie będzie się czaił fotograf, była niezwykle kusząca, a wyobraźnia Johna podsuwała mu już uwodzicielskie obrazki z sielskiego urlopu z Sherlockiem: całe dnie spędzane w łóżku, piesze wędrówki po okolicy, seks pod gołym niebem, urokliwy miejscowy pub.

— O, jest coś, co mógłbyś zrobić, kiedy będę się pakował — powiedział przez ramię Sherlock w stronę sypialni.

— Co takiego?

— Pozbieraj te DVD. Nie chcemy przecież zapomnieć dzieł zebranych Johna Watsona, prawda? Przydadzą się na wakacyjny maraton filmowy.

John zachłysnął się wdychanym powietrzem i rzucił w niego poduszką z kanapy.

—  _Zamorduję_ cię tak, jak stoisz — zagroził. Sherlock odbiegł tanecznym krokiem na bezpieczną odległość, tłumiąc chichot. John pokręcił głową i wrócił do laptopa. — Bezczelny drań — dodał.

I Sherlock rzeczywiście był bezczelnym draniem, a miał i inne, mniej ujmujące cechy, ale John zaczynał podejrzewać, że może jest w tym bezczelnym draniu zakochany.

* * *

Uwaga Autorki:

Może zauważyliście, że licznik rozdziałów podskoczył do dwunastu. Miałam zamiar napisać rozdział, który by się zaczynał w Londynie, a kończył w Sussex, ale zrobiłam dwa i pół tysiąca słów, a Sherlock dalej był na przyjęciu, więc uznałam, że rozdział trzeba podzielić na dwa. Pomyślałam, że nie będzie Wam przeszkadzać, jak przybędzie od tego scen radości i seksu.

Od tłumaczki:

Zostawiam ten przypis, bo czy to nie przemiłe, że Autorka planowała na tym etapie jedenaście albo dwanaście rozdziałów, a skończyła na dwudziestu jeden?

Metaprzypisy do rozdziału ósmego:

  1. Zostawiłam Sherlockowi adres Baker Street 221 b, ale oczywiście stworzyłam mieszkanie zupełnie inne niż w kanonie. Wydawało mi się, że skoro fanfik jest osadzony w alternatywnym świecie przedstawionym, to mogę sobie na to pozwolić, i że Sherlock-aktor mieszkałby inaczej niż nasz detektyw-konsultant.
  2. Thea to Thea Sharrock, reżyserka teatralna, która najbardziej zasłynęła chyba wznowieniem _Equusa_ Shaffera, w którym jedną z dwóch głównych ról zagrał Daniel Radcliffe. Reżyserowała też _After the Dance_ Rattigana z Benedictem Cumberbatchem w roli głównej.
  3. Ten cytat o tym, że wszystkie związki są nieudane, aż w końcu jeden nie jest, pochodzi od Dana Savage’a, amerykańskiego felietonisty piszącego o seksie i udzielającego porad z tej dziedziny.
  4. Clive to Clive Owen. Który w przeciwieństwie do Johna Watsona naprawdę grał w _Gosford Park_.




	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

Sally zjawiła się w południe, niosąc dwie duże torby z zakupami. John wyciągnął z sypialni walizkę.

— Mogę nie mieć dość ciuchów na tygodniowe wakacje — powiedział.

— Nie bój nic. — Sally pokazała palcem torby. — Właśnie ci dokupiłam.

Sherlock zaśmiał się, widząc zdumioną minę Johna.

— Ale… skąd…

— Zadzwoniłam do Harry i wzięłam od niej wszystkie twoje rozmiary. Dom jest w pełni zaopatrzony, nie musicie nic zabierać, tylko siebie i coś do ubrania. Chociaż może ubrania też nie będą absolutnie konieczne — dodała, posyłając Sherlockowi kpiący uśmiech.

Sherlock pokręcił głową.

— Widzisz, John? — zapytał. — I pomyśleć, że się martwiłeś, że nie usłyszymy od nikogo żadnych sarkastycznych insynuacji. Bogu dzięki, Sally, że ty tu jesteś — powiedział i poszedł do łazienki po swoje rzeczy.

John patrzył za nim z uśmiechem. Kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem, Sally stała tuż przed nim. Aż podskoczył, tak nagle, blisko i cicho podeszła.

— Je, Sally, uważaj trochę.

— Wszystko dobrze? — spytała, obrzucając go pełnym namysłu spojrzeniem.

— Jak najbardziej. Dzięki za ciuchy.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. Chyba miała mu do powiedzenia coś, co wymagało od niej zebrania się na odwagę.

— Słuchaj… bądź dla niego dobry, okej? Wiem, że to kawał skurczybyka, ale tak jakby go trochę kocham, wiesz.

John się uśmiechnął.

— Będę dla niego taki dobry, na ile będzie w danej chwili zasługiwał, może być? — zaproponował.

— Na więcej chyba nie mamy co liczyć. — Poklepała go po ramieniu. — Dzięki. Obaj wyglądacie na denerwująco szczęśliwych.

— Chyba jesteśmy szczęśliwi. — John był. Absurdalnie, głupio, do utraty tchu, jak biegnące po łące dziecko.

— Sally, nie dzwoń do mnie, chyba że się będzie paliło, dobrze? — zażyczył sobie zrzędliwie Sherlock, targając z sypialni swoją walizkę. — Będę bardzo zajęty. Biorę laptopa, jakby coś się działo, możesz do mnie napisać.

— Oj, jestem pewna, że będzie się działo — odpowiedziała, szczerząc się w uśmiechu.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Co to ma być, rewia głupkowatych aluzji? Skończyłaś? Chodź, John. Zostawmy całe to męczące towarzystwo jak najdalej.

Wpakowali się wszyscy troje do windy, ale minęli hol na parterze i zjechali niżej, na podziemny parking. Sherlock i Sally poszli przodem, a John szedł za nimi, póki nie uświadomił sobie, w stronę czego zmierzają, i nie zatrzymał się jak wryty.

— Sherlock — zawołał — mój Boże!

Sherlock zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

— Co? Coś się stało?

— To jest twój wóz? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem John. Szli w kierunku czarnego kabrioletu, jaguara XK, eleganckiego i lśniącego. Auto wyglądało jak samochodowa wersja Sherlocka.

— Tak. A czemu, bo ty czym jeździsz?

— Hondą. Fakt, fajną hondą, ale…

Sherlock przeniósł wzrok z samochodu na niedowierzającą twarz Johna.

— Jakiś problem? — zapytał.

— Nie, tylko… to jest taki trochę sen erotyczny na czterech kółkach.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz. Niespecjalnie interesuję się samochodami. — Otworzył bagażnik i władował do środka swoją walizkę i torby, które przyniosła Sally. John położył obok swój bagaż.

— Skoro nie robi ci to większej różnicy, to czemu wybrałeś akurat to auto?

— Och, bo ja wiem. Greg powiedział kiedyś, że zawsze mu się podobał ten model. Chciałem mieć samochód, żebym mógł pojechać do Sussex, kiedy mi tylko przyjdzie ochota, więc kupiłem ten. — Rzucił kluczyki Johnowi, który złapał je odruchowo.

— Co, chcesz, żebym prowadził?

— Ja nie lubię prowadzić, a ty się podniecasz autem.

— Nie znam trasy.

— John, nadążaj. Ja znam trasę, a przecież chyba rozumiesz, że też będę w samochodzie.

— Oj, odwal się, mądralo!

Sally pokręciła głową.

— Już zachowujecie się jak małżeństwo — powiedziała.

John obiegł samochód i stanął z przodu. Trochę się ślinił na myśl o wyjechaniu tym czymś poza Londyn.

— Możemy spuścić dach? — zapytał podekscytowany.

Sally się zawahała.

— Póki nie wyjedziecie z miasta, to lepiej nie — odpowiedziała.

John trochę oklapł.

— A. Racja. — Przy opuszczonym dachu ktoś mógłby ich łatwo zobaczyć razem. Wsiadł i westchnął, czując, jak ugina się pod nim obity czarną skórą fotel. Sherlock wsiadł po stronie pasażera.

— To miłej zabawy, chłopcy — powiedziała im Sally i mrugnęła do nich.

Sherlock nachylił się nad jego udami na drugą stronę wozu i spojrzał na nią.

— Jeśli „miła zabawa” to w twoich ustach uprzejmy eufemizm, oznaczający tak naprawdę „seks”, to śmiem twierdzić, że nie trzeba nam przypominać — powiedział. John trochę się zakrztusił i poczuł, jak uszy robią mu się purpurowe. Unikając wzroku Sally, uruchomił silnik.

— Uch, no to dzięki — wydukał i ledwo na nią spojrzał, wyjeżdżając z parkingu na ulicę. — Którędy jedziemy? — zapytał Sherlocka.

— Przecież chyba wiesz, że Sussex jest na południe stąd.

— Będziesz nieznośny przez całą drogę?

Sherlock przez chwilę nie odpowiadał.

— Przepraszam. Obawiam się, że robię to odruchowo.

John zatrzymał się na czerwonym i spojrzał na niego.

— Ej — powiedział. Sherlock obrócił się twarzą prosto do niego. Wyglądał na trochę zmartwionego. — Chodź tu — dodał cicho John. Sherlock nachylił się bliżej i John go pocałował. — Lubię cię znosić, jak jesteś nieznośny.

— To było najzupełniej bez sensu — odpowiedział Sherlock, ale już nie miał zmartwionej miny. — Zjedź na A21, kierunek południe.

— Dobrze. — John skręcił w stronę Hyde Parku. — To gdzie jest ten twój dom na wsi? Mam się spodziewać stajni i stajennego?

— Bynajmniej. To niedaleko Hailsham. Które jest tak właściwie uroczym miasteczkiem. Trochę na północ od Eastbourne.

John przydepnął pedał gazu i aż zadrżał z rozkoszy, kiedy samochód zamruczał i wyskoczył posłusznie do przodu.

— Oj, nie wiem, czy dostaniesz ten wóz z powrotem — powiedział.

— Nigdy nie rozumiałem stereotypowej męskiej fascynacji samochodami.

— No jak to? Posłuchaj tylko. Wczuj się, jak będziesz prowadził. To jest jak seks.

— Hmm. Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nie uprawiałeś seksu ze mną.

John zerknął na Sherlocka, który miał na twarzy zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek.

— Ależ uprawiałem — zaprotestował.

Sherlock zamrugał.

— Ale nie…

— Miałem orgazm w twojej obecności? A ty w mojej?

— Tak, ale…

— No to uprawialiśmy seks.

— Nie to miałem na myśli.

— Wiem, co miałeś na myśli. — Przez kilka kilometrów John prowadził w milczeniu, myśląc nad tematem ich rozmowy. — Robiłeś to już kiedyś? — zapytał w końcu.

— Nie. A ty?

— Też nie.

— No, nie ma się czym przejmować. Przeprowadziłem badania.

Słysząc to, John musiał się uśmiechnąć.

— Badania? Mam nadzieję, że nie laboratoryjne.

Sherlock się roześmiał.

— Nie i nie potrzebowałem pomocy ochotników. Ale jak ktoś się chce dokształcić, to źródeł są dosłownie tysiące.

— Skoro prowadziłeś tylko badania, to czemu jesteś taki pewny, że będziesz taki nieprzeciętny w łóżku?

— John, jednym z kluczowym składników bycia dobrym w łóżku jest pewność siebie.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że należy udawać tak długo, aż się uda?

— Miejmy nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez udawania.

— A kiedy dokładnie zacząłeś ten projekt edukacyjny?

— Kilka tygodni temu.

— Czyli spędziłeś ostatnich kilka tygodni, kiedy nie byliśmy nawet tak naprawdę w kontakcie, sprawdzając dokładnie, jak uprawiać ze mną seks?

— To źle?

— Naprawdę chciałeś być gotowy na każdą ewentualność, co?

— A tak nie jest zawsze najlepiej, być przygotowanym? Zresztą… — urwał i odchrząknął. — Zresztą miałem nadzieję, że mi się te badania przydadzą.

— Bo chyba raczej się przydadzą. — John zmarszczył brwi. — Ale… co, gdybyśmy się już więcej nie zobaczyli?

— John, poważnie myślisz, że zachodziła taka możliwość?

John przez sekundę przytrzymał jego wzrok.

— Nie zachodziła — przyznał. Spojrzenie Sherlocka trochę odtajało, wargi wygięły mu się w uśmiechu. John przeniósł wzrok na drogę przed sobą i jechał dalej, w tej chwili całkiem zadowolony z życia.

Właściwie aż trochę za bardzo. Najwyższa pora, żeby coś się koszmarnie posypało. Skupił się trochę bardziej, rozglądając się za tą zabłąkaną ciężarówką, nieuważnym pieszym albo nieprawdopodobnym odcinkiem szklanki, który mógł w mgnieniu oka zniszczyć wszystko.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Przestań szukać dziury w całym.

— Skąd wiesz, że to właśnie robię?

— Myślisz, że jest za dobrze, i czekasz, aż coś się spieprzy. W pewnych kręgach mówi się na to „samospełniająca się przepowiednia”.

— No, gdyby wszystko się miało spieprzyć, to to byłby dobry moment, nie? Jak jadę sobie na wakacje do Sussex prześlicznym autem z moim prześlicznym chłopakiem, żeby się tam zagrzebać w łóżku i nie wychodzić. Idealny moment, żeby bogowie uznali, że trochę mi za dobrze, i razili mnie piorunem albo coś.

Spojrzał na Sherlocka i zobaczył, że ten wpatruje się w niego dziwnym wzrokiem.

— Czyli to tym jestem? — zapytał go Sherlock.

— Tym czyli czym?

— Twoim… chłopakiem.

John zmienił pozycję w fotelu.

— Fakt, zdaje się, że nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak to nazwać. „Chłopak” ci nie odpowiada?

— A co mam do wyboru?

— Hmm… uprzejme jest chyba określenie „partner”.

Sherlock zrobił krzywą minę.

— To brzmi tak sucho i korporacyjnie.

— Ukochany, kochanek?

— Za intymnie na zwykłą rozmowę, nie?

— Też tak zawsze myślałem. Cóż, wszelkie inne słowa będą idiotyczne. Gdybym miał jakiś wybór, zostałbym przy „chłopaku”.

Sherlock wydał jakiś niewyraźny marudny odgłos.

— No skoro musimy — powiedział.

Gdzieś w Westminster John zatrzymał się przed skrzyżowaniem. Zerknął w prawo i słabo mu się zrobiło od tego, co tam zobaczył. Był to paparazzo na motorze z zarzuconym przez plecy aparatem. John otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Sherlock go uprzedził.

— Szyby są przyciemnione, John. Nie widzi nas.

John odetchnął z pełnym ulgi sapnięciem.

— O. To… dobrze. Tak, to dobrze. — Czuł, jak Sherlock na niego patrzy, ale uparcie nie odrywał oczu od drogi przed sobą. Chciał się przynajmniej nacieszyć podróżą, zanim zabiorą się za tych dziesięć czy ile tam trudnych rozmów, które ich czekały.

Jechał przez przedmieścia Londynu, starając się nie myśleć o czyhających w ukryciu dziennikarzach. On i Sherlock gadali bez celu o niczym: o swoich ulubionych miejscach w mieście, szkołach, do których chodzili, jak byli mali, tym, czego nie cierpieli w Los Angeles. Niedługo później wyjechali za miasto. Zgodnie z obietnicą zatrzymali się na stacji benzynowej, żeby John mógł spuścić dach. Sherlock wszedł tam do środka i wrócił z dwoma kubkami herbaty. John wsiadł z powrotem do samochodu, uruchomił silnik i obaj założyli okulary przeciwsłoneczne, szczerząc się do siebie w wariackich uśmiechach.

— No, tak się jeździ na urlop — stwierdził John. Wyjechał ze stacji, przyśpieszając gwałtownie, i popędzili drogą A21 w stronę Hailsham.

Po kilku milach Sherlock kazał mu zjechać z głównej szosy na węższe i mniej uczęszczane wiejskie drogi. John westchnął i wystawił twarz do wczesnowrześniowego słońca. Powietrze przepełniały zapachy drzew i skoszonej trawy i można było pomyśleć, że świat jest jednak piękny. Sherlock usiadł w swoim fotelu pod kątem, tak żeby mógł wyciągnąć przed siebie te swoje niewiarygodnie długie nogi i wystawić stopy za okno, krzyżując je w kostce. Nie rozmawiali wiele – utrudniał to przepełniający wnętrze auta świst wiatru – i wprawdzie John nie mógłby mówić za Sherlocka, ale on sam był z tej przerwy zadowolony. Cieszył się i ekscytował tym, co się między nimi działo, ale wymagało to też od niego pewnego wyregulowania tego, kim się czuł, a niewątpliwie był to dopiero początek regulacji. Nie był już po prostu Johnem Watsonem starym kawalerem ani Johnem Watsonem, który ma dziewczynę na niby. Był Johnem Watsonem, który miał kogoś naprawdę, z krwi i kości. I ten ktoś był mężczyzną. To było jak najbardziej w porządku. Miał trzy miesiące fantazjowania o Sherlocku na przyswojenie sobie tej koncepcji. Ale do przejścia od fantazji do rzeczywistości będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić, a to trochę potrwa.

Nie było powodu, żeby nie zacząć od razu.

Sherlock siedział odwrócony, obserwując uciekający krajobraz. Nie zdejmując prawej ręki z kierownicy, John wyciągnął lewą, oparł ją Sherlockowi na karku i pomasował mu go na próbę. Sherlock się nadstawił, więc John masował dalej. Po dłuższej chwili dłoń Sherlocka zawędrowała Johnowi na udo i tam już została. John się uśmiechnął; jaguar pędził naprzód, elegancko biorąc zakręty po zewnętrznej.

Było mu… dobrze. Wygodnie. A nie było to słowo, którego by się spodziewał kiedyś użyć w związku z Sherlockiem, nawet gdyby mieli być razem pięćdziesiąt lat.

Powinien był wiedzieć, że Sherlock długo nie wytrzyma w stanie „wygodnym”.

Po kilku minutach Sherlock obrócił głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się. W oku miał błysk, na widok którego John nagle zrobił się trochę nerwowy.

— Co? — zapytał.

Sherlock wciągnął nogi z powrotem do auta i przysunął się bliżej na tyle, na ile się dało. Rozpiął pas i nachylił się nad Johnem.

— Jestem ci jeden winien — zauważył.

— Jedno co?

Nagle John poczuł, że ma między nogami jego dłoń.

— Kurwa mać, Sherlock! Ja tu prowadzę!

— A prowadź sobie — wymruczał jak kot Johnowi w policzek. John poczuł na skórze jego oddech i doznanie to natychmiast pobudziło jego członek, jakby między tymi dwoma punktami na jego ciele przeskoczyła iskra.

— Oooch, cholera. — John starał się zwracać mniej więcej uwagę na drogę, gdy tymczasem Sherlock ssał mu płatek ucha i pieścił mu fiuta przez dżinsy. Objął Johna ręką za ramiona i nachylił się nad skrzynią biegów, żeby być bliżej.

— Patrz na drogę — zadudnił Johnowi przy uchu jego głos.

— Tylko żebyśmy się dobrze rozumieli: później cię zatłukę — westchnął John, teraz już ściskając kierownicę obiema dłońmi. Sherlock rozpiął mu spodnie i wsunął dłoń do środka. Objął długimi palcami jego naprężony do bólu, twardy członek i pogładził go mocno kilka razy. — Przecież to jest chyba nielegalne — wydyszał John.

— Tylko jeśli nas złapią. — Z piersi Sherlocka wydobył się niski, cichy śmiech, który sam powinien być zabroniony. Bez ostrzeżenia zdjął Johnowi z kierownicy lewą rękę, zanurkował i zamknął usta na jego członku.

— Ohoooo, Jezu pierdolony Chryste, kuuurwa… — Z ust Johna lał się stały strumień mamrotanych, na wpół słyszalnych przekleństw. Raz stopa podskoczyła mu spazmatycznie na gazie i samochód wyskoczył do przodu. Jakoś udało mu się nad nim zapanować; wolną rękę miał wplątaną we włosy Sherlocka, a szaleniec ssał mu, jakby to była olimpiada w obciąganiu. — O Boże, Sherlock… to naprawdę fatalny pomysł… — Nie chciał myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby zatrzymała ich drogówka, albo gdyby się nie daj Boże rozbili, a on musiałby spróbować wyjaśnić policji, co tak zaprzątnęło ich uwagę.

Sherlock poderwał głowę. Wargi miał obrzmiałe i wilgotne, a w oczach psotne podniecenie i na jego widok Johnowi zmiękły kolana.

— Chciałbyś, żebym przestał? Wystarczy, że poprosisz.

John jęknął i ponownie skupił się na drodze, szczęśliwie opustoszałej.

— Ani się waż — odpowiedział.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się triumfująco i wrócił do pracy. John wplótł palce w te ciemne loki i oparł dłoń na podskakującej mu i wiercącej się na podołku głowie. Jego mózg niczego tak nie pragnął, jak żeby zawęzić całą percepcję do samego fiuta; John przekonał się, że konieczność zwracania uwagi na drogę wydłuża tak męczarnię jak i rozkosz tego przeżycia. Osunął się na fotelu trochę niżej, żeby zrobić Sherlockowi więcej miejsca.

_Mój partner – który nie jest nim jeszcze nawet dobę – obciąga mi właśnie w aucie w czasie jazdy. Boże drogi, co jeszcze mnie z nim czeka? Bo nie wiem, czy moje serce to wytrzyma._

Poczuł, jak ściągają mu się jądra i zaciskają mięśnie brzucha.

— Boże, Sherlock… Zaraz… zaraz… — Z na wpół zduszonym okrzykiem John miał orgazm, intensywny i krótki; pot wystąpił mu na czoło, palce zacisnęły się Sherlockowi we włosach. Kiedy było po wszystkim, opadł bezwładnie na siedzenie, łapczywie chwytając oddech; w polu widzenia miał srebrne błyski. Ale samochód dalej jechał przed siebie, a nie mieli wprasowanych w maskę żadnych pieszych ani innych zwierzaków, uznał więc, że wyszedł z tego zwycięsko.

Sherlock schował go z powrotem do majtek, zapiął mu rozporek i usiadł prosto, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni. Przełknął jeszcze raz, krzywiąc się lekko.

— Przyznaję, że nie całkiem tego spodziewałem się po połykaniu — powiedział i upił łyk herbaty.

— Nie musiałeś, wiesz.

— Wiem, ale nie chciałem, żeby przez resztę drogi było ci lepko i niewygodnie. — John zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Czoło Sherlocka przecięła zmarszczka. — Co cię tak śmieszy?

— Ty. Przejmowałeś się, czy będzie mi _wygodnie_ po tym, jak mi obciągniesz, _kiedy ja będę prowadził_?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się powoli i też roześmiał.

— Może to rzeczywiście jest trochę śmieszne.

— Sam jesteś śmieszny. A to było niebezpieczne, lekkomyślne, potwornie głupie i cudowne.

Sherlock ponownie zapiął pas. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. John wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby się uspokoić, po czym wyciągnął rękę i splótł ze sobą ich palce. Sherlock znowu przyglądał się mijanym przez nich krajobrazom; nie obejrzał się, kiedy John wziął go za rękę, ale ścisnął nią jego dłoń. Siedzieli tak ze złączonymi dłońmi i zaplecionymi palcami już do końca podróży.

W miarę jak zbliżali się do Hailsham, Sherlock kazał mu zjeżdżać w kolejne, coraz bardziej urokliwe boczne drogi, aż skręcili w aleję, która przecięła zagajnik, a w pewnej odległości od domu przeszła w szeroki podjazd. John zatrzymał samochód i zapatrzył się na dom.

— Sherlock! Jak tu pięknie!

Sherlock wyskoczył z auta, nie otwierając drzwi. John zazdrościł mu tej swobodnej gracji, ale zdecydował się na bardziej tradycyjną drogę.

— Prawda? Sam uważam, że bardzo ładnie.

Był to dwukondygnacyjny, porośnięty winem ceglany domek, otoczony bujną masą kolorowych kwiatów i drzew. Wyglądał jak coś z filmu Merchant-Ivory Productions.

— I utrzymujesz ten dom, żeby móc tu sobie przyjechać odpocząć raz na jakiś czas?

— O, nie. Od tego jest dozorca. Poza tym korzystam z niego na spółkę z bratem, który zagląda tu częściej – ja tak rzadko bywam ostatnio na wsi. — Sherlock zdążył już wyjąć z bagażnika ich rzeczy. John odebrał od niego swój bagaż i ruszyli do drzwi. Sherlock wyciągnął klucz, otworzył i gestem dał Johnowi znak, żeby szedł pierwszy.

John zatrzymał się w progu, obrócił, chwycił Sherlocka, przycisnął go do framugi i pocałował z całej siły, otwierając mu przy tym usta i przyciskając jego biodra mocno do swoich. Na chwilę go zaskoczył, ale zaraz Sherlock zareagował, obejmując Johna i poddając się pocałunkowi. John nie przestawał, w jakiejś niewielkiej części mszcząc się w ten sposób za to _fellatio_ w aucie. Wtedy był na łasce i niełasce Sherlocka, ale niedługo przyjdzie kolej na niego.

Odsunął się i ścisnął go za pośladek.

— To cię nauczy obciągać nic nie podejrzewającym facetom, prowadzącym akurat samochód — powiedział.

No coś takiego, John, nie miałem pojęcia, że taki z ciebie samiec alfa. Co to jest, próba – jak to się mówi? Pokazania mi, gdzie jest moje miejsce?

John się roześmiał.

— Nic z tych rzeczy. Ja tylko chcę się trochę odegrać.

— Jeszcze będziesz miał okazję. — Sherlock nachylił się blisko, ujął w dłoń jego policzek i wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha: — Bo wieczorem chcę iść z tobą do łóżka, a potem chcę, żebyś mnie wziął.

Kiedy John go usłyszał, przez całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, na tyle mocny, że ledwo utrzymał się na nogach. Żeby odzyskać równowagę, przytrzymał się Sherlockowych bioder.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że chcesz…

— Ciebie, we mnie. — Sherlock odsunął się, jeszcze raz go pocałował, podniósł walizkę i pierwszy wszedł do środka. John stał chwilę oparty o framugę, uspokajając się, zanim poszedł za nim.

Na wpół spodziewał się eleganckiego wnętrza o uważnie dobranym wystroju, ale dom był bardzo przytulny, z mozaikowymi chodnikami ze szmatek, fotelami na biegunach i drewnianymi meblami, jedwabiście gładkimi po latach dotykania ich przez ludzkie dłonie, stopy i inne części ciał. Odstawili bagaże do sypialni, którą mieli dzielić – John musiał się bardzo starać, żeby nie gapić się na łóżko, w którym na pewno spędzą sporo czasu – i wrócili na dół na herbatę.

— Och, twojego ulubionego gatunku nie ma. Możemy jutro pójść po niego do miasteczka — powiedział Sherlock, przeglądając szafki, kiedy John na stawiał czajnik.

— Wiesz, jaką lubię herbatę? — zapytał. Sherlock posłał mu spojrzenie z gatunku „no ja cię proszę”. — Oczywiście że wiesz, głupoty gadam.

— Rzeczywiście.

John znalazł filiżanki i wybrał sobie inną herbatę. Sherlock usiadł przy wysokiej wyspie kuchennej z drewnianym blatem i patrzył, jak John chodzi po kuchni, stawia filiżanki na blacie, szuka w lodówce mleka.

Kiedy herbata była gotowa i już ją pili, zapadła lekko niezręczna cisza. John usiadł na taborecie po drugiej stronie wyspy i rozejrzał się.

— No.

— Co, „no”?

— Dojechaliśmy.

— Twoja spostrzegawczość jest powalająca, John.

— To co dalej?

— Nie wiem. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiłem.

— Byłeś z innymi ludźmi, przecież wiem. Nigdy nie byłeś z żadnym z nich na wakacjach?

Przez chwilę Sherlock siedział cicho, obracając filiżankę w kółko na spodku.

— Byli tacy ludzie, którzy by powiedzieli, że ze mną byli. Nie jestem pewny, czy ja byłem z którymś z nich.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Tego po mnie oczekiwano. Sądziłem też, że to coś, czego powinienem doświadczyć, do celów poglądowych. Pomagało mi to upodobnić się do innych, wyglądać na normalnego.

— Mnie tam wydajesz się całkiem normalny.

— Tylko ty tak myślisz.

— Jak wybierałeś tych… ludzi?

— Niektórzy z nich wybrali mnie. Innych podsuwali mi wspólni znajomi. Kilkoro mi się spodobało, o tyle, o ile ktokolwiek mi się kiedyś podobał.

John zaczynał się czuć, jakby skądś z góry padało na niego mocne, gorące światło niewidocznego punktowego reflektora, wyciskając mu z twarzy pot.

— Sherlock, dlaczego ja? Dlaczego ze mną jest inaczej? Zakładając, że jest.

Słysząc to, Sherlock poderwał głowę. Wzrok miał przeszywający.

— Jak możesz nie wiedzieć, że jest inaczej?

— To powiedz mi dlaczego.

— Nie mogę. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Strasznie to irytujące. — Zmarszczył czoło, spuszczając oczy z powrotem na swoją na wpół opróżnioną filiżankę.

Wyglądał na tak zbitego z tropu, tak sfrustrowanego swoją niezdolnością do wypowiedzenia na głos czy choćby dostrzeżenia przyczyny, dla której z Johnem było inaczej. John się nad nim zlitował.

— Wiesz, kiedy zacząłem na ciebie lecieć? — zapytał.

Sherlock podniósł wzrok.

— Nie, kiedy?

— Wtedy tak naprawdę sobie tego nie uświadamiałem, ale patrząc wstecz – to było tego dnia, kiedy kręciłem tę wielką scenę i dowiedziałem się, że poprosiłeś o moje surówki. Poszedłem cię o to zapytać i okazało się, że jesteś na mnie zły. Byłeś zły, że marnuję swój talent. Twoim zdaniem to było obraźliwe.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Tak, tak uważałem. Dalej tak uważam. — Oparł na blacie łokcie i zaplótł ręce. — Jak już ci mówiłem, latem obejrzałem każdy film, jaki w życiu nakręciłeś.

— Wiem. — John jęknął i zasłonił oczy ręką. — Staram się o tym nie myśleć. Umieram ze wstydu na myśl, że oglądałeś niektóre z nich.

— Oglądając je, myślałem o dwóch rzeczach. Po pierwsze, co to znaczy, że wraz z upływem czasu tęsknię za tobą bardziej, a nie mniej. A po drugie myślałem o wszystkich tych filmach, które _mogłeś_ robić przez ostatnie dziesięć lat, dobrych filmach, które zdecydowanie wolałbym obejrzeć zamiast tych, które oglądałem. I od tego byłem zły, owszem.

John trochę się zjeżył.

— Zły. Ha. Wiesz, może i niektóre z tych filmów mnie nie zachwycają, ale nie potrzebuję twojej aprobaty.

— John, nie musisz się obawiać, że obejrzenie ich w jakikolwiek sposób nadszarpnęło zdanie, jakie mam o tobie.

Takiej odpowiedzi John się nie spodziewał. Sherlock właśnie zupełnie zignorował to, co John powiedział, a przeszedł prosto do tego, co naprawdę pomyślał.

— Jakim cudem? — zapytał cicho.

— Widzisz, jaki podły by nie był scenariusz, reżyseria albo gra pozostałych aktorów, we wszystkich tych filmach był jeden punkt stały: ty. Cały czas dawałeś z siebie wszystko. Byłeś zaangażowany całym sercem, a nie wyobrażam sobie, jakie to musiało być trudne, jak się spojrzy na materiał, z którym musiałeś pracować.

— Pojęcia nie masz — zgodził się ponuro John.

— Łatwo się zaangażować i grać najlepiej, jak się potrafi, kiedy się pracuje z dobrze napisanymi scenariuszami, a współpracownicy mają wyraźną wizję. Trudno jest wtedy, kiedy się wie, że materiał nie jest wart takiego wysiłku – a człowiek i tak się stara. Podziwiam takie podejście. Może i nie mam szacunku dla tych filmów, John. Ale szanuję to, co w nich zrobiłeś.

John napotkał i przytrzymał jego wzrok.

— Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy był w moim życiu ktoś, na czyim szacunku naprawdę mi zależało — powiedział.

— Mój zawsze będziesz miał. — Przez chwilę milczeli. John czuł, jak coś się między nimi zmienia. Sherlock dopił herbatę. — W końcu ja też wystąpiłem w paru podejrzanych filmach.

— Jak my wszyscy. Ale rekord toru masz lepszy niż ja. — Westchnął. Przez okno wpadało do kuchni ciepłe światło słońca, malując Sherlockowi twarz na złoto. — Widziałem u ciebie w mieszkaniu twojego Oscara.

— A, tak. Mój ulubiony przycisk do papieru.

— Oj, nie serwuj mi tu takich wyświechtanych tekstów, że on nic nie znaczy, bo to bzdury.

— Wyświechtanych? Znaczył coś i byłem przeszczęśliwy, że wygrałem.

— Myślę, że powinieneś był wygrać za _Ze zgiełku_.

— Dziękuję. Wielu ludzi tak uważa. Nie spodziewałem się wtedy zwycięstwa. Byłem nominowany pierwszy raz, nikt mnie nie znał. Ta nominacja to było takie „witamy w klubie”, taki sygnał, że mam w tej branży przyszłość. Zwykle myśli się o tym w ten sposób, że taki aktor będzie miał jeszcze niejedną szansę.

— Jak w ogóle dostałeś tę rolę? Była obszerna i wymagająca, a ty nie byłeś przecież znany w głównym nurcie.

— Rzeczywiście nie. Todd szukał kogoś bardzo specyficznego i nie mógł znaleźć. Jedna moja nauczycielka z RADA wdała się z nim w rozmowę na jakimś festiwalu filmowym i zasugerowała do tej roli mnie.

— Ale kogo szukał? Kogoś specyficznego w jakim sensie?

— Zależało mu na aktorze, który będzie umiał naprawdę grać na skrzypcach. Była to taka integralna część tej roli, że nie chciał korzystać z dublera.

Johnowi opadła szczęka.

— To ty grałeś? Przez cały film?

Sherlock się uśmiechnął.

— Tak. Myślałem, że wszyscy to wiedzą.

— Ja nie wiedziałem! Więc grasz na skrzypcach?

— Od czwartego roku życia. Uczyłem się skrzypiec w szkole, wręcz mało brakowało, żebym poszedł na studia muzyczne zamiast na aktorskie.

— Naprawdę bardzo chciałbym kiedyś usłyszeć, jak grasz.

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz od razu; trzymam tu skrzypce.

John zeskoczył z taboretu tak szybko, że Sherlock aż się roześmiał.

— Poproszę — powiedział.

Sprzątnęli filiżanki, Sherlock pobiegł na górę i po chwili wrócił z futerałem. John usadowił się w szerokiej, głębokiej wnęce okiennej i patrzył, jak Sherlock stroi instrument, nachylając głowę ku strunom, finezyjnie podkręcając kołki. Kilkoma szybkimi, pewnymi ruchami natarł smyczek kalafonią i spojrzał na Johna.

— Co chciałbyś usłyszeć? — zapytał.

— Och, wszystko jedno. Co tylko chcesz.

Sherlock stanął na środku pokoju i uniósł skrzypce do ramienia. Na próbę przejechał kilka razy smyczkiem po strunach, po czym rzucił się w muzykę.

John patrzył, oczarowany. Utwór brzmiał znajomo, ale John nie potrafiłby podać tytułu; jego znajomość muzyki orkiestrowej ograniczała się do ścieżek filmowych. Co by to nie było, było piękne. Ale to nie muzyka przykuwała jego uwagę, tylko Sherlock.

Ludzie często mówili o nim, że jest zimny i pozbawiony uczuć. Obojętny. Chłodny. Bez współczucia. John zdecydowanie sam tak go widział, zanim poznał go bliżej. Ale – och – gdyby tylko ci ludzie mogli go takim zobaczyć, może zmieniliby zdanie. Ręce Sherlocka przesycały tę muzykę całymi krajobrazami emocji, jakby wszystko to, czego nie wyrażał w życiu, zostało przekierowane w nią. Jego gibkie ciało gięło się płynnie, kołysząc się razem z instrumentem, a dźwięki muzyki wydobywały mu się chyba z podeszew stóp i przepływały przez całe ciało i ręce, by wydostać się z drewna i metalu skrzypiec.

Kiedy John tak siedział w oknie i patrzył, jak Sherlock gra, miał taki moment, w którym wszystko było dla niego jasne.

_Zakochałem się w tym człowieku i jestem przerażony._

Chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że Sherlock przestał grać, a teraz patrzy na Johna z wyrazem wyczekiwania.

— John? — Jego głos brzmiał trochę niepewnie.

John zszedł z wnęki i podszedł do niego. Wyjął mu z rąk skrzypce i smyczek.

— Nie wytrzymam do wieczora — powiedział. — Chcę cię mieć od razu.

Sherlockowi trochę się zamglił wzrok. Wyciągnął ręce, ujął w nie twarz Johna i pocałował go. John odwzajemnił pocałunek, chwytając Sherlocka w pasie. Przez kilka chwil stali w salonie, mocując się, póki John się nie odsunął, nie złapał Sherlocka za nadgarstek i nie pociągnął go za sobą w stronę schodów. Weszli na górę, potykając się, i chwiejnie wpadli do sypialni w plątaninie ramion i stóp.

Ubrania leciały na wszystkie strony, kiedy się rozbierali, co kilka sekund całując się, chwytając i zaplątując każdy w ciuchy swoje i tego drugiego. John chłonął wzrokiem widok Sherlocka całkiem nagiego – w zasadzie jeszcze go tak nie oglądał. Rozpięta koszula zwisała mu z ramion, a od pasa w dół był już w samych majtkach, ale musiał na chwilę przestać się rozbierać, żeby sobie popatrzeć.

— Boże, Sherlock — wyszeptał. Popchnął go na łóżko i posadził. Stanął między jego kolanami i pogłaskał obiema dłońmi jego twarz, uniesioną ko niemu jakby Sherlock składał mu się w ofierze. — Nigdy nikogo nie pragnąłem tak jak ciebie — powiedział.

— Ja nigdy nie wiedziałem co to znaczy pragnąć — odpowiedział Sherlock, głaszcząc go po piersi. — Nie przed tobą. — John schylił się i go pocałował. Sherlock ściągnął mu koszulę z ramion i mu ją zdjął, po czym zsunął mu bokserki z bioder, żeby John mógł z nich wyjść. John odsunął się na chwilę, żeby pójść do walizki po lubrykant i prezerwatywy, które przywiózł. Sherlock się uśmiechnął. — Oho, zdaje się, że nie tylko ja przyjechałem przygotowany. — Złapał Johna za ręce i ściągnął go na łóżko. Padli razem na kołdrę, całując się wszędzie, gdzie mogli dosięgnąć, zaplątując się w siebie nawzajem.

John sam przeprowadził pewne badania, do których należała między innymi krępująca rozmowa z jego bardzo homoseksualnym terapeutą-masażystą, do którego chodził od dziesięciu lat i któremu ślepo ufał. Ale żadna ilość tekstów czy równie krępujących filmików nie mogła go przygotować na ten moment, kiedy Sherlock leżał przed nim na brzuchu, a on klęczał między jego rozłożonymi szeroko udami i trzeba było podjąć tę męską decyzję. Trochę go przytłaczało to, jak bardzo Sherlock mu ufa. _Muszę zrobić tak, żeby mu to sprawiło przyjemność. Skoro nie potrafię tego powiedzieć – jeszcze nie – to będę musiał mu pokazać, ile dla mnie znaczy. Muszę zrobić tak, żeby było fantastycznie._ Sherlock obejrzał się przez ramię. John musiał przysiąść na piętach; trochę mu się zakręciło w głowie na widok Sherlocka takiego, z grzbietem wygiętym w łuk i źrenicami rozszerzonymi z podniecenia.

— John, będzie dobrze — szepnął Sherlock.

John nachylił się do przodu i pocałował Sherlocka w dół pleców, tuż przy kości ogonowej. Miał do zrobienia kilka rzeczy. Najpierw nałożył prezerwatywę, głaszcząc się kilka razy i jednocześnie nakładając lubrykant. Tak radził terapeuta – nie czekać do ostatniej chwili. Sherlock wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, kiedy John zaczął go przygotowywać. Boże, jak ciasno. Czy to się w ogóle dało zrobić? John wiedział, że się da – ludzie robili to codziennie – po prostu w tej chwili nie wyglądało to na możliwe. W końcu nie miał takiego znowu małego, a teraz tak pożądał tego mężczyzny, że był też twardy jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

— Proszę cię, John — jęknął Sherlock, wijąc mu się trochę pod palcami.

— Chyba trzeba cię…

— Jestem gotowy. Dawaj.

W jego głosie było takie pożądanie, że po kręgosłupie Johna przebiegł dreszcz. Chwycił Sherlocka za biodra, podciągnął go trochę i sam się ustawił. Inna rada była taka, żeby się nie śpieszyć, co w tej chwili wydawało się niemal niemożliwe do uniknięcia: całe jego ciało krzyczało, żeby po prostu wsadzić Sherlockowi fiuta i zdrowo go wyruchać. I może kiedyś przyjdzie na to czas, ale nie teraz. Teraz nie wolno mu było się śpieszyć. Naparł do przodu i poczuł, jak ciało Sherlocka przed nim ustępuje – ale potem Sherlock odetchnął gwałtownie, krzyknął z bólu i odsunął się. John też się odsunął z szarpnięciem, przestraszony; natychmiast stracił erekcję.

— Och, Sherlock, nic ci nie jest? Tak mi przykro… — Rzeczywiście było mu przykro, tak bardzo, że pożądanie całkiem się rozwiało. Położył się obok Sherlocka.

— Wszystko w porządku — odpowiedział Sherlock i westchnął, rozczarowany. — Po prostu nie dałem rady.

— Miałem się tak nie śpieszyć, przepraszam, to moja…

— Nie. To nie twoja wina. Myślałem, że jestem rozluźniony, ale ledwo zacząłeś, zaraz się znowu spiąłem. — Obrócił się na bok i przytulił, wtykając Johnowi głowę pod brodę. — Przepraszam, chciałem tylko, żeby wyszło dobrze.

John objął go i roześmiał się cichutko.

— Może to nie było realistyczne, Obu nam brak doświadczenia. Zresztą, wiesz, w ogóle nie musimy się tak kochać, jeśli nie będziemy chcieli.

— Ale ja chcę. A ty nie?

John westchnął.

— Boże, tak, chcę. Jak sobie pomyślę, że miałbym być w tobie, że ty miałbyś być we mnie – pewnie że chcę.

— To tak będzie. Dojdziemy do tego. — Sherlock przechylił twarz i pocałował Johna, powoli i delikatnie, drażniąc się z nim, aż ten rozchylił wargi. John zszedł ręką w dół i ujął w nią jego pośladek – Boże, ten tyłek, nie mógł się go nadotykać. Przez kilka minut całowali się i dotykali, zostawiając jeden na skórze drugiego gorące ślady. John poczuł, jak przy jego biodrze Sherlockowi znów staje. Sherlock pieścił jego fiuta, który dalej był w prezerwatywie, chociaż ciepło jego dłoni i lubrykant sprawiały, że John zupełnie tego nie czuł. _To była dobra rada, Stephen_ , pomyślał, uśmiechając się Sherlockowi w usta.

Sherlock przeturlał go na plecy i się na niego wczołgał.

— Spróbujmy tak — mruknął, pocałował Johna w szyję i usiadł prosto, okrakiem na jego biodrach. — Będę miał większą kontrolę.

John mógł tylko kiwnąć głową, widząc nad sobą _tyle_ Sherlocka – kolumnę okrytego jaśniutką, gładką skórą ciała pełnego jego tchu, krwi życia. Przesunął ręce w dół na jego biodra i tyłek, potem do góry na pierś – wszędzie, gdzie mógł dosięgnąć. Sherlock unieruchomił go spojrzeniem tych nieziemskich turkusowych oczu, którym każdy operator, z którym zdarzyło mu się pracować, oddawał cześć zbliżeniami i oświetleniem bocznym. Kołysał biodrami o biodra Johna, póki Johnowi znowu nie stanął, po czym sięgnął za siebie, podniósł się i powoli zaczął schodzić w dół, wkładając go sobie do środka.

— Chryste, Sherlock — wykrztusił John. Szyję wygiął w łuk, głową uderzył o poduszki, palce zacisnął kurczowo na jego biodrach.

Sherlock powtarzał jego imię – cichutko, jak mantrę, na każdym wydechu. Zaparł się rękami o pierś Johna i znów zakołysał biodrami. Zamknął oczy, robiąc różne miny, kiedy poruszał się na próbę na wszystkie sposoby, przyzwyczajając się do wypełniającego go Johnowego penisa. John wyciągnął rękę, przejechał mu palcami po policzku, wsunął mu je we włosy. Sherlock otworzył oczy i napotkał jego wzrok. John uniósł ręce, nie odrywając jednak łokci od łóżka; Sherlock dał się namówić, splótł ze sobą ich palce i oparł ciężar ciała na jego rękach. John zgiął za jego plecami nogi w kolanach i zaparł się o łóżko stopami; teraz poruszali się razem, nadpływając i odpływając jak fala, najpierw delikatnie, potem szybciej. Johnowi serce biło jak młotem; widział, jak na pierś i twarz Sherlocka wychodzi błyszcząca warstewka potu, na pierś wypełza mu rumieniec. Puścił jedną z rąk Sherlocka i chwycił jego fiuta, głaszcząc go w tym samym rytmie, w którym się kołysali.

— John — westchnął Sherlock. — Czuję cię. — Głowa leciała mu bezwładnie do tyłu i na bok.

— Czuję, jak bije ci serce — powiedział mu John, nie wiedząc, że to powie, zanim nie usłyszał, jak te słowa padają z jego ust. I tak było; czuł puls Sherlocka w miejscu, gdzie się ze sobą stykali.

Sherlock znów napotkał jego wzrok i Johnowi oddech uwiązł w piersi na widok wyzierających mu z oczu nagich emocji; pierwszy raz widział, żeby Sherlock aż tak się odsłonił, i poczuł ukłucie jakby bólu, widząc jego pożądanie, zaufanie, miłość. Wyciągnął ręce i przyciągnął go do siebie – tak bardzo chciał się z nim znowu całować. Objął go i zaczął poruszać biodrami, wsuwając w niego członek. Sherlock otoczył jego głowę rękami i oddał pocałunek; wyrywały mu się ciche pojękiwania. Wił się, ocierając się Johnowi o brzuch własnym uwięzionym między nimi sztywnym penisem, aż John poczuł, jak Sherlock robi się jeszcze twardszy, a potem dochodzi: jego ciało poplamiła ciepła wilgoć. Złapał go oboma rękami za tyłek i po jeszcze kilku ruchach poszedł w jego ślady; kiedy miał wytrysk w jego ciele w środku, wszystko roztopiło się w szarości.

Przez chwilę leżeli tak po prostu, trzymając się kurczowo jeden drugiego, łapiąc oddech. Sherlock miał twarz wtuloną w ramię Johna. Ten przeczesywał mu loki palcami, myśląc, że ten gest nigdy mu się nie znudzi. Tulił Sherlocka do swojej piersi, ogarnięty taką nagłą potrzebą, żeby go chronić i dbać o niego, już zawsze, póki tylko będzie mógł.

Sherlock oderwał się od niego i pocałował go.

— Do dwóch razy sztuka — zadudnił.

— Jezu, uważaj, co robisz z tym swoim głosem — powiedział z uśmiechem John. — Chyba że chcesz znowu wylądować na plecach.

— Może chcę.

John roześmiał się cicho.

— Ja pierdolę, daj mi minutę. Nie mam już dwudziestu pięciu lat.

Sherlock przetoczył się na bok i John się z niego wysunął. Sherlock zabębnił palcami o jego wilgotną pierś.

— Nic się nie martw — pocieszył go. — Następnym razem jak najbardziej mam zamiar to ciebie rozciągnąć na plecach. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął, a potem wstał i poszedł do przylegającej do sypialni łazienki.

— Ja pierdolę — powtórzył John w zadziwieniu. Nie mógł się doczekać, ale trochę się też denerwował. Wstał i poszedł za Sherlockiem do łazienki.

Doprowadziwszy się trochę do porządku, wrócili do łóżka i weszli pod kołdrę. John leżał na boku z głową opartą na łokciu, roztańczonymi palcami kreśląc na skórze Sherlocka bezsensowne wzorki. Sherlock obserwował jego twarz. Nie odzywali się przez kilka minut.

— Co my zrobimy? — spytał w końcu John.

Sherlock zamknął na chwilę oczy. Odwrócił głowę i popatrzył na sufit.

— Co zrobimy z czym?

— Nie udawaj mi tu głupiego. To jedyna rola, której nie potrafisz przekonująco zagrać.

— Chodzi ci o to, jak potraktujemy publiczne aspekty naszego życia, jeśli chodzi o nasz związek.

John bardzo bał się odpowiedzi, ale musiał zapytać.

— A ty chcesz być ze mną w związku?

— Pomyślałbym, że to jest oczywiste.

— Seks na urlopie w Sussex to nie jest związek, Sherlock, tylko fantazja.

— Nie jestem zbytnio zorientowany w kwestii tego, co jest, a co nie jest związkiem.

John westchnął.

— Może powiedz mi po prostu, czego chcesz — zaproponował.

Przez chwilę Sherlock leżał nieruchomo, potem obrócił się na bok, twarzą do niego.

— Dobrze. Chcę tego: chcę, żebyś był przy tym, jak się budzę, i żebym ja był przy tym, jak ty zasypiasz. Żeby z tobą porozmawiać, chcę musieć tylko przejść przez pokój, nie przelecieć na drugą stronę oceanu, pojechać na drugi koniec miasta czy choćby przejść przez ulicę. Chcę, żebyś wiedział to, co ja wiem, i chcę wiedzieć to, co wiesz ty. Chcę móc zakładać, że zobaczę się z tobą codziennie. Chcę, żebyśmy mieli wspólne plany, nie musząc ich robić. Chcę, żebyś miał udział w decyzjach, jakie podejmuję w sprawach kariery, i żebym ja miał udział w twoich. Chcę czytać scenariusze, nad którymi się zastanawiasz, i żebyś ty czytał moje. Chcę wiedzieć, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, i żebyś ty wiedział, że możesz liczyć na mnie. Chcę, żeby to było oczywiste, że wszystko, co dotyczy mnie, dotyczy też ciebie. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — I nie wiem, co to wszystko znaczy.

John wodził wzrokiem po całej jego twarzy.

— To znaczy, Sherlock, że chcesz być ze mną w związku — powiedział.

— To powinienem cię zapytać, czy ty też tego chcesz. — Sherlock popatrzył mu w oczy, a John zobaczył w jego spojrzeniu bezbronność, której nie spodziewał się tam nigdy ujrzeć.

Przyłożył Sherlockowi dłoń do policzka.

— Tak — powiedział. — Boże, tak. — Rysy Sherlocka ułożyły się w wyraz takiej ulgi, że John musiał mu wycałować całą twarz.

Rozluźnieni, opadli na poduszki, teraz leżąc trochę bliżej siebie.

— Jednak twoje pytanie pozostaje bez odpowiedzi — zauważył Sherlock.

— Nie musimy rozmawiać o tym teraz — odparł John, nagle czując, że naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie chce tego robić. — Cieszmy się po prostu tym, że jesteśmy razem.

— To sugeruje, że sądzisz, że będziemy musieli się rozstać.

— Bo na razie będziemy musieli. Na weekend muszę wrócić do Los Angeles, a zanim wyjadę, chciałbym jeszcze raz odwiedzić rodziców. Byłbym zachwycony, gdybyś mógł polecieć ze mną, ale wiem, że to niemożliwe.

— Jeszcze nie teraz. Do końca miesiąca mam tu pewne obowiązki. Miałem zamiar wrócić do Los Angeles na nasze sesje dubbingowe i spędzić tam zimę.

— To dobrze. Jak już przyjedziesz, to czy… — John odchrząknął, trochę się bojąc zadać to pytanie. — To znaczy – mógłbyś zatrzymać się u mnie. U mnie w domu.

— Z przyjemnością. — John słyszał, jak Sherlock myśli. — Nie zamierzasz nikomu mówić o naszym związku.

John zamrugał.

— Skąd…

— Na podstawie twojej propozycji, żebyśmy razem mieszkali u ciebie, a nie u mnie. Mój apartament jest w ruchliwej części miasta. Twój dom stoi na zamkniętym osiedlu, gdzie dużo trudniej byłoby nas zobaczyć.

— Nie możemy, Sherlock. Nie możemy nikomu powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie.

— Nie rozumiem dlaczego.

— Nie rozumiesz dlaczego? Chyba sobie, kurwa, żartujesz!

— Nasze życie osobiste to nie jest niczyja sprawa.

— Sherlock, teraz umyślnie zgrywasz tępaka. Obaj mamy za sobą kilka dość chudych lat, ale dalej jesteśmy gwiazdami filmu pierwszej klasy. I obu nas uważano domyślnie za heteroseksualnych, bo opinia publiczna nic nie wie, jakobyśmy utrzymywali kiedyś stosunki z mężczyznami. Jeśli tak po prostu… to znaczy, nie możemy… media zrobiłyby zupełny cyrk.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Czemu to wszystko musi być takie męczące? — zapytał.

— Nie podoba mi się to ani trochę bardziej niż tobie.

— A jednak dostosujesz się grzecznie i dasz się zastraszyć i zmusić do milczenia.

— Nie daję się zastraszyć, jestem realistą! To nie powinno być ważne, ale jest. Nie powinno być problemem, ale nim jest. Robisz w tym interesie tak samo długo jak ja, wiesz, ilu aktorów płci obojga siedzi w szafie, żeby nie zaszkodzić karierze.

— To ich wybór.

— Mają powód, żeby go podejmować. Nienawidzę tego, że tak musi być, ale ja tylko myślę praktycznie. To by nam zniszczyło karierę.

— Nie wiesz na pewno.

— Wiem!

— A co, jak mnie to nie obchodzi? — zapytał Sherlock z nagłą złością.

John pokręcił głową.

— Bardzo to miłe, ale wiem, że cię obchodzi. Praca to całe twoje życie, Sherlock.

— Nie potrzebuję Hollywood ani jego obrzydliwej hipokryzji — warknął. — Jak będę chciał, znajdę świetną pracę w Londynie. Na scenie, w skromnych filmach, w telewizji. Praca tutaj jest na ogół lepsza niż to, co mi proponuje Hollywood, i nikogo nie będzie obchodzić, czy wybrałem cię na partnera.

— To gratuluję. A co ze mną? Nie jestem podobny do ciebie, pracuję w Hollywood, to tam jestem znany. Nie chodziłem na zajęcia z aktorstwa z połową Królewskiego Zespołu Szekspirowskiego.

— To co sugerujesz? Żebyśmy się ukrywali u ciebie w domu? Żebyśmy dali naszym rzecznikom wyprowadzać nas na spacery z kobietami pod rękę dla niepoznaki? Żebyśmy nie jeździli tym samym autem, żeby nas ktoś razem nie zobaczył?

John zamknął na chwilę oczy. Niedobrze mu się robiło na myśl, że mieliby się ukrywać tak, jak to opisał Sherlock. Niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż złapać za megafon i obwieścić całemu światu, że on i Sherlock są razem; powiedzieć wszystkim, i niech wszystko inne diabli wezmą. Ale nie mógł. Nie mogli.

— Tak. Póki co.

Sherlock usiadł na łóżku i prychnął.

— Póki co? Czyli na jak długo?

John też usiadł, jedną ręką objął Sherlocka w pasie i oparł brodę na jego ramieniu.

— Chodzi o ten film, Sherlock. _Do nieznajomego_ jest dla mnie ważne i wiem, że dla ciebie też. Nie możemy zrobić nic, co by odwróciło od niego uwagę, a jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że dwaj jak dotąd heteroseksualni odtwórcy głównych w nim ról się w sobie… — Urwał. Sherlock popatrzył na niego i czekał. John odchrząknął i ciągnął dalej: — że są razem po tym, jak poznali się na planie, no cóż, to będzie koniec. Będą pisać o tym i tylko o tym i nikogo nie będzie obchodził sam film. To pożre wszystko inne. Nie będziemy mieć chwili spokoju. Będą nas szczuć dniem i nocą i nie odpuszczą na tyle, żeby film został oceniony uczciwie, a to na to zasługuje. Za ciężko nad nim pracowaliśmy. Wiem, że tego nie chcesz.

— Ten film jest dla mnie ważny, oczywiście że jest. — Odwrócił się i napotkał wzrok Johna. — Ty jesteś ważniejszy.

John czuł ból w piersi.

— O Boże, ty dla mnie też. Ale potrzebuję tego filmu, Sherlock, To jest moja szansa na nową karierę, lepszą. Jeśli ten film będzie taki dobry, jak na to liczymy, to może mnie stworzyć od nowa. To ty powiedziałeś, że moja kariera nie jest mnie godna. No, teraz mógłbym mieć szansę na taką, która by była. Skoro będę z tobą, to przypuszczalnie dobiegnie końca moja kariera jako króla filmu randkowego. Potrzebuję czegoś na jej miejsce.

— Co ty mi chcesz powiedzieć?

— Mówię ci, żebyśmy zaczekali. Nie chcę, żebyśmy się ukrywali w nieskończoność. nie dałbym rady ani trochę lepiej niż ty. Ale wytwórnia zamorduje nas obu we śnie, jeśli spuścimy tę bombę, zanim film wejdzie do kin. Wytrzymamy kilka miesięcy. Do Oscarów. Jak będzie po Oscarach, możemy to ogłosić publicznie i pieprzyć wszystkich, którym to się nie spodoba.

Sherlock przeczesywał wzrokiem jego twarz, jakby próbując coś zrozumieć.

— John, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, jak się czegoś boisz. To nie jesteś ty. Nie podoba mi się to.

— Mnie też, nienawidzę tego. — Pocałował Sherlocka w ramię. — Boże, chcę, żeby ludzie mnie z tobą widzieli. Chcę iść czerwonym dywanem z tobą pod rękę, chcę powiedzieć całemu światu, że jesteś mój, a ja twój. — Westchnął, głaszcząc go po włosach. — To chyba taka kara dla mnie za to, że byłem taki pewny siebie. Tyle razy mówiłem, że homoseksualni aktorzy powinni się po prostu „ujawnić”. Czemu mieliby się bać to zrobić? Czemu mieliby się ukrywać? Mówiłem to bez ceregieli, jakby nie mieli dobrych powodów, żeby to ukrywać, jakbym wiedział lepiej od nich. Okazuje się, że kiedy chodzi o mnie samego, to sprawa robi się trochę bardziej skomplikowana.

Teraz Sherlock westchnął; było to długie, rozdygotane westchnienie.

— Nie chcę się ukrywać, John — powiedział. — Ale skoro mówisz, że musimy, zrobię to. Tutaj najbardziej liczy się twoja kariera. Chcę, żebyś był traktowany z szacunkiem, na jaki zasługujesz jako aktor. Chcę, żebyś miał szansę grać role warte twojego talentu. — Spojrzał Johnowi w oczy. — Ale… będziemy razem, prawda? Nie chodzi ci o to, żebyśmy do Oscarów byli osobno.

— Chryste, nie. Nie dałbym tak rady, choćby moje życie od tego zależało. — John wyciągnął ręce, wziął Sherlocka w ramiona i objął go mocno. — Nie zrezygnuję z ciebie. Za nic w świecie. — Sherlock z całej siły odwzajemnił uścisk, przywarł do niego i John Watson jeszcze nigdy nie nienawidził swojej pracy tak bardzo jak w tej chwili – chociaż mało brakowało, a siebie nienawidziłby jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

Pomoce obrazkowe!

Wóz Sherlocka:

I jego domek na wsi:

Dwa przypisy tłumaczki:

 _Teoretycznie_ film Merchant-Ivory oznacza po prostu współpracę konkretnego producenta (Ismaila Merchanta) z konkretnym reżyserem (Jamesem Ivorym). _W praktyce_ były to filmy kręcone w konkretnym stylu, kostiumowe, na bogato, wyrażające nostalgię za schyłkowym Imperium Brytyjskim. 

Autorka nie napisała, co to za wspomniany w tym rozdziale Todd. I normalnie bym się nie wtrącała, ale jak wziąć pod uwagę, że _W rolach głównych_ powstało w roku 2011, to nie mogę przejść obojętnie obok takiego przemiłego zbiegu okoliczności, że wprawdzie w IMDb jest więcej niż jeden reżyser o tym imieniu, ale prawdopodobny wydaje się tylko Todd Haynes. Który ostatnio reżyserował bardzo przecież branżową _Carol_!


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

Sally otwierała właśnie biuro, kiedy zadzwoniła jej komórka. Zerknęła na ekran, żeby zobaczyć, kto dzwoni. Fantastyczna Wywłoka. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odebrała.

— Harry, ty latawico.

— A cześć. Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, właśnie wchodzę do biura. — Rzuciła pocztę na biurko i usiadła. — To co słychać?

— Właśnie sprawdzam. John zabronił mi do siebie dzwonić. Jak tam nasi chłopcy?

— Wczoraj po południu pojechali do Sussex. Od tego czasu nie miałam od nich żadnego sygnału. Dostałaś ten faks na temat sesji dubbingowych?

— Dostałam. Tak jak prosiłaś, monitoruję internet. Moje alerty Google budzą zazdrość wszystkich, którzy je zobaczą. Plus mam tajną agentkę.

— O?

— Tak, naszą bratanicę Isabelle. Pewnie ci się wydaje, że sprawnie poruszasz się po sieci, ale ona jest jakimś cholernym internetowym ninją. Wzięła na siebie dołączenie do wszystkich społeczności fanowskich Johna i zdawanie mi sprawy z tego, co się w nich dzieje. Nawet nie musiałam jej prosić, żeby zapisała się też do Sherlockowych. To bystra dziewuszka.

— I co, macie coś?

— Nic nowego. Żadnych zdjęć, nikt ich nie widział. Na jednym forum ktoś napisał w poście, że wczoraj widział Johna w Brentwood.

— Gdzie go naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie było.

— Fakt. Ale wygląda na to, że udało im się wyjechać z miasta niepostrzeżenie. Martwię się jednak, co będzie, jeśli pójdą do Hailsham. Myślisz, że to zrobią?

— Może. Jak zabraknie im herbaty albo czegoś. Ale nie martwiłabym się. Sherlock chodzi do Hailsham od lat i jeszcze nigdy nikt go tam nie sfotografował – z tego, co pamiętam, nie wypłynęła nawet informacja, że ktoś go tam kiedyś widział. To malutkie miasteczko, wszyscy go tam znają, nikogo nie obchodzi. W takich miejscach to swego rodzaju niepisana zasada. Sławni ludzie przyjeżdżają tam, żeby mieć spokój, więc trzeba dać im spokój.

— Jeśli ktoś zobaczy ich tam razem, to to może wystarczyć, żeby przezwyciężyć tę uroczą wiejską małomówność.

— Nie powiem im, żeby nie wychylali nosa z domu.

Harry zachichotała.

— Akurat mieliby coś przeciwko temu — powiedziała. — Większość rozmówek na portalach fanowskich dotyczy tego, że John ma wystąpić w _Mentaliście_ , poza tym ludzie dalej przerzucają się zdjęciami, które pstryknęli Sherlockowi, jak wychodził z teatru po _Closer_. Ale zaczyna się też robić głośno wokół _Do nieznajomego_. Kiedy studio wypuściło fotosy promocyjne, reakcja była taka, jakby zrzuciło jakąś bombę.

— No, dobra. Miej oczy otwarte.

— Jasne. Trzymaj się, kotku.

— Ty też. — Sally się rozłączyła.

Ledwo zdążyła uruchomić komputer, a już ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Zmarszczyła brwi. Nikt tu nigdy nie przychodził; nie pod drzwi. Biuro Sherlocka służyło w zasadzie głównie do tego, żeby ona miała gdzie pracować i trzymać papiery, a także po to, żeby on miał jakiś neutralny adres do odbierania poczty. On sam prawie nigdy tu nie zaglądał, a i nikt inny tu nie przychodził, chyba że na jej zaproszenie.

Wstała, otworzyła i stłumiła jęk zawodu. W drzwiach stał Anderson, producent liniowy, od czasu do czasu jej własny facet.

— David! — zawołała, udając zdziwienie, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, dlaczego przyszedł. — Spodziewałam się ciebie dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu! Co za miłe zaskoczenie.

Anderson zrobił ponurą minę.

— Gdzie oni są, Sally? — zapytał.

— Czekaj, „oni” to znaczy kto?

Wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Nie pogarszaj sytuacji; już i tak jest fatalnie. Nie mam ochoty tu być i nikomu innemu też nie podoba się, że tu jestem, ale przed faktami się nie ucieknie. Gdzie są John i Sherlock?

Sally skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

— Nie pracuję dla ciebie, David. Pracuję dla Sherlocka. Mówienie mi, żebym zawiodła jego zaufanie, to nie jest sposób na pozostanie ze mną w dobrych stosunkach.

— Ja tylko staram się na nich uważać. Musimy dopilnować, żeby nikt ich nie zobaczył.

— I oczywiście robisz to wszystko z głębokiej troski o prywatność Sherlocka. A nie, dajmy na to, po to, żeby wasz film przyniósł jakiś realny zysk.

— To także ich film.

— Sherlock nie jest głupi, wiesz.

— Głupi nie, ale uparty już tak.

— Mówisz to tak, jakby to miała być dla mnie jakaś nowość. Zresztą, co, gdybym ci powiedziała, gdzie go szukać?

— Muszę z nim tylko pogadać.

— To wyślij mu, kurwa, mejla!

— To nie jest rozmowa na mejla.

— Nie będę mu zawracać głowy. Jest na urlopie.

— Sam?

— Nie mogę potwierdzić ani zaprzeczyć.

Anderson podszedł o krok bliżej.

— Możemy przestać się wygłupiać? Wiemy, gdzie jest i z kim.

— To po co odstawiasz złego policjanta? Miałeś nadzieję, że ułatwię ci zadanie? To zastanów się drugi raz.

— Myślisz, że ktoś u mnie w robocie jest zadowolony, że musimy się tym zajmować? Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, wysłałbym im szampana i życzył samego szczęścia. Ale to są polecenia z samej góry. Nawet nie od Jima; jeszcze wyżej. Musimy nad tym zapanować.

— „Zapanować”. Słowo bardziej na miejscu, kiedy ma się do czynienia z katastrofą nuklearną.

— I z tym właśnie będziemy mieć do czynienia, jak media się dowiedzą, że nasi dwaj główni aktorzy zaszyli się gdzieś w Sussex i posuwają jeden drugiego, aż miło.

Sally zacisnęła szczęki.

— Jeśli chcesz pogadać z Sherlockiem, to nie skontaktujesz się z nim przeze mnie. Nie do jego powrotu z wakacji.

Anderson pokiwał głową i ruszył do wyjścia.

— W takim razie znajdę inne dojście — ostrzegł ją.

Popłoch ścisnął Sally za gardło. Skoczyła do drzwi, zatrzasnęła je, zanim Anderson zdążył wyjść, i oparła się o nie plecami, żeby nie mógł ich sobie otworzyć.

— Proszę cię — powiedziała. — Proszę, zostaw ich w spokoju.

Anderson przełknął ślinę. Wyglądał na rozpaczliwie nieszczęśliwego.

— Nie mogę — odpowiedział. — Nie rozumiesz? Nie mogę.

— Oni są zakochani — zagrała swoją ostatnią kartę. — Tacy zakochani, David. Wiesz, ile to dla nich znaczy? Wiesz, jak im będzie trudno, przez co przejdą? Daj im trochę czasu, zanim każesz im się zderzyć z rzeczywistością. Jeśli mają to przetrwać, to będą musieli nauczyć się wspierać się nawzajem. Nie podcinaj im nóg, zanim mieli choćby szansę spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu. Proszę.

Przez chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, potem zgarbił się, pokonany.

— No dobrze, Sally. Będę grał na zwłokę i uspokajał zwierzchników. Ale to nie Jim i ja jesteśmy ich wrogami.

— Mam nadzieję. Będą potrzebowali przyjaciół, nie wrogów.

***

W poniedziałek rano – drugiego dnia rano, kiedy budził się rano u boku Johna – Sherlock obudził się wcześnie. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedyś się do tego przyzwyczai, czy przyjdzie taki czas, że obecność Johna u niego w łóżku wyda mu się czymś zupełnie zwyczajnym, jednym z wielu banałów życia. Miał nadzieję, że nie. Raczej lubił to uczucie, że ledwo się obudził, a już jest zdumiony.

Wymknął się po cichu z łóżka, nie chcąc obudzić Johna. Z natury nie przepadał za wylegiwaniem się do późna, ale John to lubił, a ostatnio obaj za mało spali, z powodów tak przyziemnych, jak i fantastycznych. Poszedł do łazienki za potrzebą, a kiedy wrócił, musiał przystanąć na chwilę i popatrzeć sobie na Johna. Teraz, kiedy przedmiot obserwacji spał, skulony na boku z rękami pod policzkiem, mógł to zrobić bez skrępowania.

Podkradł się na palcach do skraju łóżka, kucnął obok i zapatrzył się na twarz Johna, spokojną we śnie. Był ciekaw, co mu się śni. John nie uważał się za jakoś specjalnie przystojnego. Sherlock nie wiedział, jak mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo się myli. No przecież był najpiękniejszy na świecie. Sherlockowi w każdym razie nie przychodziło na myśl nic, na co patrzyłby z równą przyjemnością.

Przez kilka chwil pozwolił sobie patrzeć, ale potem poczuł się nieswojo. Cy to nie było trochę nienormalne? Takie patrzenie, jak ukochana osoba śpi? Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że jest obserwowana? Nie wiedział, jaki obowiązuje w takich sytuacjach protokół, ale poczuł się jak obleśny stalker, więc wstał i poszedł poszukać czegoś do ubrania. W rogu za fotelem znalazł spodnie z piżamy, koszulkę zwiniętą w wałek gdzieś w kołdrze. Założył je na gołe ciało i boso poszedł na dół nastawić czajnik.

Podszedł do okna, które wychodziło na tyły domu, dając widok na pogrążone w błogim spokoju staw i las na posesji. Dom stał na trzydziestu akrach, graniczących z rezerwatem, który przecinały piękne szlaki piesze, prowadzące do Hailsham i dalej. Do środka wpadało skosem wczesnoporanne słońce, rzucając też malownicze cienie na błyszczącą od rosy trawę, i Sherlock złapał się na tym, że cieszy się walorami estetycznymi chwili zamiast zastanawiać się nad tym, jaka jest wilgotność względna, albo szacować prędkość wiatru na podstawie ruchu gałęzi.

Było mu… dobrze. Jak do tej pory rzadko się tak czuł. Może nigdy, przynajmniej nie tak. Dobrze z tym, gdzie był, dobrze we własnym ciele, dobrze z tym, w czyim był towarzystwie.

Jego skrzypce dalej leżały na fotelu, na który odłożył je John. Sherlock zadrżał trochę na wspomnienie tego, co zobaczył w oczach Johna, kiedy skończył dla niego grać. Potem poszli na górę i było nieoczekiwanie nieprzyjemnie, wręcz boleśnie, ale później już dobrze – nie, lepiej niż dobrze, było… to była _pełnia_.

Potem, po poważnej rozmowie, o której Sherlock twardo postanowił nie myśleć, póki to nie będzie bezwzględnie konieczne, znów się kochali rękami, ustami i całym ciałem; potem zasnęli, mimo że słońce jeszcze świeciło, wyczerpani i zaplątani jeden w drugiego. Przez co o północy, zupełnie wyspani, koczowali na kanapie z naprędce przygotowanymi przekąskami, przytulając się do siebie pod kocem, oglądając _Drapieżne maleństwo_ i śmiejąc się do telewizora, troszkę wstawieni butelką gewürztraminera, którą Sherlock znalazł w lodówce. Koniec filmu sobie odpuścili na rzecz dość gorączkowych całusów i macanek pod kocem, co doprowadziło ich do tego, że potykając się, weszli z powrotem na górę na jeszcze jedną rundę.

Spędzili tu dopiero jedną noc, a Sherlock miał już za sobą więcej seksu niż mu się przydarzyło przez ostatnie dwa lata. Seks zawsze był dla niego obowiązkiem do wypełnienia, czymś, czego ktoś od niego oczekiwał. Aż do teraz nie wiedział, jak to jest kogoś pragnąć; teraz miał wrażenie, że pożądanie do niego nie pasuje, że bez przerwy go zaskakuje, kłując go ostrymi i niespodziewanymi rogami i krawędziami, jak nagle dostrzeżone odbicie własnej twarzy w lustrze, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. Jego myśli krążyły uparcie wokół szyi Johna, jego dłoni, ciała, ust, tego, co czuł, kiedy te usta dotykały jego własnego ciała, tego oszałamiającego odkrycia, jak to było, wejść w Johna, obejmować kogoś z zewnątrz i jednocześnie znaleźć się w nim w środku. Pomyślał, że jeśli nie narzuci sobie dyscypliny, mogłoby go to zupełnie pochłonąć.

Dobry Boże, czy inni ludzie też się tak czuli? Cały czas? Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy oni sprawiali takie wrażenie, jakby niczego im się nigdy nie udawało dokonać ani skupić się na tyle, żeby porządnie pomyśleć. Niepokoiła go myśl, że miałby na ołtarzu Johna Watsona złożyć w ofierze swoją równowagę psychiczną, ale, kurde, w tej chwili miał wrażenie, że byłoby warto.

Otrząsnął się. Pięć minut to był jego limit, jeśli chodzi o introspekcję emocjonalną.

Wyciągnął laptopa i usiadł z herbatą przy blacie w kuchni. Godzinę później miał przeczytaną pocztę elektroniczną (nic istotnego, co nie mogło trochę poczekać) i wiadomości BBC (tak samo) i spędził o wiele za dużo czasu, googlując nieruchomości w Los Angeles. Przerwał mu sygnał telefonu: SMS.

_Zaginął aktor, zdobywca Oscara. Wiek trzydzieści cztery lata. Wzrost metr osiemdziesiąt z hakiem, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Seksowny jak diabli. Zgubę możliwie najszybciej dostarczyć do łóżka Johna Watsona. Czeka hojna nagroda._

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, jak fala ciepła i szczęścia wzbiera mu w piersi i rozchodzi się po całym ciele, aż do palców rąk i nóg. Miał wrażenie, że siła ciążenia na chwilę osłabła, taki się poczuł lekki.

Zapatrzył się na żartobliwą wiadomość od Johna. Czy to było to uczucie? Czy to o nim ludzie pisali, śpiewali i malowali od zarania dziejów? Dawno temu pogodził się z myślą, że nigdy nie doświadczy go osobiście, ale w takim razie co czuł teraz?

_Myślę… myślę, że może go kocham._

Myśl ta zjawiła się i zniknęła, odłożona na później, kiedy może nie będzie aż tak przerażająca. Teraz miał coś do zrobienia. Czy raczej kogoś do wykochania. Wstał i popędził na górę. Kiedy wpadł do sypialni, przywitał go zapierający dech w piersiach widok Johna rozciągniętego w łóżku na plecach, podpierającego się na łokciach: sama złota skóra, włosy zmierzwione od snu i rozespany uśmiech.

— Coś słyszałem o jakiejś nagrodzie — powiedział, ściągając koszulkę.

John kiwnął na niego podbródkiem.

— Wracaj tu — polecił mu.

Sherlock zrzucił spodnie, wczołgał się z powrotem pod kołdrę i ułożył się na Johnie, ocierając się szybko twardniejącym fiutem o jego poranną erekcję.

— Mmm — mruknął. — Przepraszam cię. Poczułeś się samotny?

— Strasznie. — John przyciągnął go do siebie w nieśpiesznym pocałunku, przesuwając mu rękami po plecach. — Powinieneś o mnie coś wiedzieć.

— Że nie można ci się oprzeć?

John zachichotał. Sherlock po raz kolejny odhaczył swoją listę Robienia Tak, Żeby John Zachichotał.

— Może ty nie możesz — poprawił go John.

— Absolutnie. Wiesz, że kiedy tu wszedłem i cię zobaczyłem, na chwilę zapomniałem, jak się oddycha? Mamy szczęście, że nie potrzebuję lekarza.

John ucichł i tylko zapatrzył się Sherlockowi w oczy.

— To nie są tylko słowa, zgadza się? Chodzi mi o to, że to nie był tylko taki tekst. Kiedy ty mówisz takie rzeczy, to naprawdę tak myślisz.

— Oczywiście. Po co miałbym to mówić, gdybym tak nie myślał?

John uśmiechnął się i wygiął szyję, żeby jeszcze raz go pocałować, ciągnąc ustami za jego dolną wargę, która chyba go fascynowała.

—Fakt, że potrafisz zadać takie pytanie to… cóż, to po prostu jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego jestem tu z tobą.

Sherlock spojrzał z góry na twarz Johna i przejechał palcem po linii jego włosów.

— Chciałeś powiedzieć mi o sobie coś, co powinienem wiedzieć — przypomniał mu.

— A, racja. Ta rzecz, którą powinieneś o mnie wiedzieć, to że uwielbiam, i poważnie mówię, że uwielbiam – poranny seks.

— Rozumiem. Więc obudzić się i stwierdzić, że jesteś w łóżku sam, to dla ciebie…

— Ciężkie rozczarowanie. — John zsunął rękę w dół pleców Sherlocka na jego tyłek i zaborczo ugniótł go palcami.

— Bardzo bym nie chciał, żebyś zaczynał dzień od rozczarowania.

— Szkoda by było — przyznał John.

— Powiedz mi, jak mógłbym ci to wynagrodzić.

John myślał przez chwilę; wyglądał na niezdecydowanego.

— Bardzo mi się podobało to, co robiliśmy ostatnio — powiedział. — Żałuję, że nie możesz mnie znowu przelecieć.

— Dlaczego nie mogę? — Prawdę mówiąc, przyszedł na górę z myślą właśnie o tym. John zareagował na seks analny dużo lepiej niż on sam, choć może to wynikało z tego, że uczyli się na błędach. Kiedy przyszła jego kolej, wzięli się za to dużo wolniej.

— Bo ja chyba nie mogę drugi raz tak szybko — odpowiedział John. — Trochę… boli.

— Och, John… Przepraszam, zrobiłem ci…

— Nie, nic nie zrobiłeś. I było niesamowicie. Po prostu nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony.

Sherlock ucałował go porządnie i szybko, prędko przechodząc z jego ust na szyję – zdążył się już nauczyć, że szyję John ma bardzo wrażliwą. John nadstawił się do pocałunku i wplątał mu dłoń we włosy.

— Jestem pewny, że dam radę wymyślić coś zamiast tego — wymruczał Sherlock. Zanurkował pod kołdrę i wziął do ust fiuta Johna. Usłyszał i poczuł, jak John jęczy i drży, ale po ledwo kilku chwilach go odciąga.

— Nie, nie chcę tak dojść — zaprotestował zdyszanym głosem.

— To jak?

John chwycił go za ramiona, przeturlał ich, dał kolana między jego nogi i zetknął ich ze sobą biodrami. Podłożył Sherlockowi rękę pod kolano i je podniósł; Sherlock domyślił się, o co mu chodzi i objął go nogami w pasie. John położył się na nim i pocałował go z powolną gruntownością.

— Chcę czuć każdy centymetr ciebie — szepnął mu do ucha.

Sherlock nie był całkiem pewny, co John ma na myśli. Jeśli chciał go jeszcze raz pieprzyć, to może Sherlock będzie musiał zgłosić to samo zastrzeżenie, które miał chwilę temu John. Ale to wymagałoby przerwania pocałunku, żeby mógł się odezwać, a tego też nie chciał zrobić. Póki co, John po prostu na nim leżał, lekko kręcąc biodrami i całując go w usta. Robił wrażenie miękko uległego i sennego, pachniał rozgrzaną skórą, a całe doświadczenie przypominało zjazd w głąb delikatnie obracającego się wiru.

John zaczął napierać biodrami mocniej, zmieniając pozycję, póki ich fiuty nie ułożyły się jeden przy drugim. Sherlock zachłysnął się powietrzem, czując go, i wygiął miednicę do góry. John przeniósł usta na jego szyję; ich ciała falowały, uderzając jedno o drugie, aż John dostał orgazmu, wykrzykując i mię Sherlocka. Na chwilę znieruchomiał, po czym wsunął dłoń między nich i złapał Sherlocka za fiuta, pieszcząc go, aż ten ochlapał mu palce, przygryzając wargę i stękając. A potem były już tylko oddechy, pocałunki i śliskość świeżego potu.

Sherlock całował Johna wzdłuż linii od szczęki do ucha.

— Poranny seks, hę? — zapytał.

John się roześmiał.

— Na miły początek dnia.

***

Sherlock nie mógł nie godzić się z oceną Johna w kwestii tego, jak najlepiej zaczynać dzień. Po porannym rozrabianiu wstali akurat na tak długo, żeby wziąć prysznic, zjeść jakieś śniadanie, przebrać się w czyste piżamy i wrócić do łóżka. John czytał książkę, Sherlock siedział z laptopem. Wylegiwali się tak razem do popołudnia, każdy zajęty czym innym – a przecież była w ich milczeniu jakaś bliskość. Zaczepiali się nawzajem pod kołdrą stopami, na zmianę opierali się jeden o drugiego. Kiedy tylko przyszła im ochota, wymieniali prędkie, spokojne pocałunki.

Koło pierwszej John odłożył książkę i potarł oczy.

— Chyba powinniśmy się rozejrzeć za lunchem — powiedział.

— Mmm.

— I nie byłoby źle wyjść na dwór.

— Dobrze mi tu, gdzie jestem.

— Sherlock, nie możemy siedzieć w łóżku cały dzień — uśmiechnął się do niego John.

— Dlaczego nie?

— No… bo… bo nie.

Sherlock odłożył laptopa i wyciągnął się obok Johna, biorąc go w ramiona. John przytulił mu się do piersi.

— Jak długo możesz zostać? — zapytał Sherlock.

John westchnął.

— W piątek muszę lecieć do domu — odparł. — Najpierw chciałbym zobaczyć się z rodzicami, więc w czwartek powinniśmy spędzić noc w mieście.

— Czyli wracamy w czwartek.

— To znaczy, że zostały nam jeszcze dwa dni tutaj. Gdzie się podział cały tydzień?

— Tydzień dziś to nie to, co kiedyś, John.

John objął Sherlocka za brzuch i przylgnął do niego trochę mocniej.

— A potem? — zapytał. —Kiedy będziesz mógł przylecieć do L. A.?

— Za trzy tygodnie.

Przez chwilę milczeli.

— Kurde — powiedział John.

Sherlock wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Mieli za sobą dopiero kilka wspólnie spędzonych dni, ale myśl o tym, że miałby się z nim rozstać na choćby jeden dzień, nie mówiąc już o trzech tygodniach, już teraz była przygnębiająca.

— Szybko zleci — powiedział, tak naprawdę w to nie wierząc.

— Wiesz co, myślę, że wcale nie. — John obrócił głowę i pocałował go w obojczyk. — Strasznie będę za tobą tęsknił.

— A ja za tobą.

Leżeli tak przez jeszcze kilka minut, obejmując się, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach.

— Ej, chodź, rusz się. Wstajemy. Może przejdziemy się do Hailsham? Zjemy lunch, rozejrzymy się? Nigdy tam nie byłem.

— Skoro chcesz.

John zrobił krzywą minę.

— Mogą nas tam wypatrzyć? — zapytał.

— Mało prawdopodobne. Nikt mi tam nigdy nie zrobił zdjęcia. A w każdym razie takiego, które by wyciekło. Chociaż nie powinniśmy jechać autem; za bardzo rzuca się w oczy. To tylko trzy mile stąd, a w szopie są rowery. Możemy się przejechać.

— O, genialnie. Od wieków nie jeździłem na rowerze — Podekscytowany, John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. — Będzie jak na wycieczce.

— Nie będzie jak na wycieczce. To po prostu będzie wycieczka.

— Wiem. Chyba chodziło mi oto, że będzie to coś takiego, co robią normalni ludzie.

— A my nie jesteśmy normalnymi ludźmi?

— Dobry Boże, nie. Jesteśmy dziwni. Pracujemy w weekendy i święta, a różnym ludziom płaci się za to, żebyśmy wyglądali tak dobrze, jak tylko się da. Nam z kolei płaci się za udawanie dla rozrywki innych, a ludzi chyba naprawdę obchodzi, kto nam projektował smokingi. Nasz zawód wymaga od nas chodzenia na imprezy i pokazy filmów i rozmawiania o sobie z ludźmi, których nie znamy. Żyjemy pokręconym, pogiętym życiem, Sherlock. Więc wybierzmy się rowerami do małego miasteczka po herbatę i ciastka i zróbmy coś zwyczajnego.

Ubrali się, upewnili, że wzięli portfele, klucze i takie rzeczy, i poszli do szopy po rowery. Były to błyszczące, srebrne trekingówki; wyglądały, jakby nie mogły się doczekać. Wyprowadzili je, podnieśli stopki i każdy przerzucił nogę górą i się usadowił.

Po czym Sherlock odkrył, że ten plan ma pewną wadę. Jego tyłek brał ostatnio udział w pewnych nowych czynnościach i wobec perspektywy sześciomilowej jazdy rowerem skapitulował. Spojrzał na Johna, który wyraźnie dokonał właśnie tego samego odkrycia.

— Możemy się też po prostu przejść — zaproponował Sherlock.

— Tak, to już lepiej chodźmy — zgodził się John i kiwnął głową. Rowery zostały odstawione z powrotem do szopy – Sherlock wyobraził sobie, że wyglądają na trochę rozczarowane, że jednak nigdzie nie jadą – a potem on i John ruszyli w stronę ścieżki, która odchodziła od granicy posesji.

Kiedy tak spacerowali, Sherlock pomyślał sobie, że jest dość niedorzecznie sielsko. Był piękny słoneczny dzień, niezbyt ciepły, choć wiał przyjemny lekki wiatr, a wrześniowe, jeszcze nie jesienne liście drzew zieleniły się bujnie. Blask słońca pochlebiał urodzie Johna, którego włosy lśniły w nim jak złoto, nadawał jego rysom ciepły wyraz, a jego oczom intensywny, ciemnoniebieski kolor.

— Twoi rodzice nie żyją, prawda? — spytał John.

Sherlock się zawahał.

— Wikipedia? — upewnił się.

IMDb.

— Cóż, taka jest legenda.

— Czyli żyją?

— Ojciec nie. Moja matka jak najbardziej żyje. Ale ceni sobie prywatność. Zgrozą przepełnia ją myśl, że obaj jej synowie wybrali profesje, które wystawiają ich na widok publiczny, a dorównuje jej tylko przerażenie na myśl, że na jaw miałby wyjść fakt, ze ona istnieje. Więc mówimy wszystkim, że nasi rodzice nie żyją.

— To brzmi dość nieczule.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jesteśmy ze sobą blisko. Ona za bardzo była przywiązana do tego, jak nas widzą inni, żeby ją interesowało nasze prawdziwe życie. Mój brat jest bardziej oddanym synem niż ja.

— Jak on ma na imię?

— Mycroft.

— Mogę go poznać?

Sherlock zerknął na niego.

— A chciałbyś?

John przystanął i obrócił się ku niemu, zmuszając Sherlocka do tego samego.

— Sherlock, czy ty chcesz być obecny w moim życiu – i żebym ja był w twoim? Przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia na stałe?

— Zdecydowanie mam taką nadzieję.

— Więc tak, chciałbym poznać twoją rodzinę. — Zawahał się. — Chyba że nie masz zamiaru jej o nas mówić.

— Mam zamiar, absolutnie. Mycrofta nie będzie interesowało, że jesteś mężczyzną, będzie tylko chciał wiedzieć, czy masz powiązania z mafią albo jakąś międzynarodową organizacją terrorystyczną. Matka będzie zawodzić, co sobie sąsiedzi pomyślą, a kiedy cię pozna, zapyta cię, kiedy planujemy dać jej wnuki.

John się roześmiał.

— No, jestem w miarę pewny, że jeśli chodzi o mafię i organizacje terrorystyczne, mogę być spokojny. A wnuki będę jeszcze musiał skonsultować z tobą.

Poszli dalej.

— A co z twoją rodziną? — spytał Sherlock. — Planujesz im powiedzieć?

Przez chwilę John milczał.

— Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że chcę się z nimi jeszcze zobaczyć przed powrotem?

— Masz zamiar powiedzieć im teraz?

— Lepiej mieć to z głowy.

— Nie brzmi to optymistycznie.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, jak mam to ująć. Czy to jest coming out? W jakim charakterze? Nie wiem, czy mogę im po prostu powiedzieć coś nieskomplikowanego, w stylu „jestem gejem”. Nie wiem, czy jestem gejem. Wiem i mogę im powiedzieć tyle, że poznałem kogoś, z kim chcę być i kto jest dla mnie ważny, i ten ktoś jest mężczyzną.

— Podejrzewam, że wniosek o byciu gejem wyciągną sami.

— To już ich sprawa.

— Myślisz, że nie będą zachwyceni?

— Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia.

— Twoja siostra jest lesbijką, zgadza się?

— Harry? Harry gra w obu drużynach. Nigdy nie przyprowadziła do domu kobiety, zawsze mężczyzn. Nie wiem, przypadkiem czy umyślnie, nigdy jej nie pytałem. — John zerknął na Sherlocka. — Ty chyba nie masz żadnych problemów ze swoją orientacją.

— Stwierdzam, że binarna koncepcja tożsamości seksualnej jest ograniczająca i mało prawdopodobna. Jak wszystko inne u istot ludzkich, reakcję na bodźce seksualne można umiejscowić na płynnie zmieniającej się skali, czułej na oszałamiającą masę zmiennych, więc nie ma sensu próbować z góry zamykać się w jednej szufladce, bezcelowej i w ostatecznym rozrachunku ciasnej.

— Bardzo postępowo z twojej strony.

— O wiele bardziej sensownie jest po prostu reagować, kiedy ktoś mnie pociąga, niezależnie od płci tej osoby i potraktować to jako punkt wyjścia. Więc jeśli w ogóle mam jakąś orientację seksualną, to taką, że czasem zdarza się tak, że uznaję drugą istotę ludzką za atrakcyjną.

— Ale jak byś odpowiedział, gdyby ktoś cię zapytał, czy jesteś homo, czy hetero?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

— Powiedziałbym, że jestem Sherlock Holmes i robię, co chcę, a wy się pieprzcie.

John wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Kurde balans, chcę to mieć na koszulce — powiedział.

— To się da załatwić. — Sherlock też się roześmiał. John przyciągnął go bliżej za ich splecione dłonie i uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie. W oczach miał śmiech i Sherlock znowu to poczuł. Tę gorącą falę szczęścia, tę czystą radość z tego, że jest w towarzystwie Johna i cieszy się jego uwagą, szacunkiem i akceptacją.

_Wcześniej myślałem, że może go kocham._

_Teraz przestaję mieć wątpliwości._

***

Czwartek nadszedł o wiele za szybko.

Ich popołudnie w Hailsham minęło bez przeszkód. Dotarli do miasteczka, przeszli się po nim, poszli na herbatę i ciastka, kupili ulubioną herbatę Johna i poszli z powrotem przy zachodzącym słońcu. Wrócili do domu zadowoleni, chociaż nogi ich bolały. Tego samego dnia wieczorem urządzili sobie w ogrodzie ognisko. Pili wino i wymieniali się opowieściami grozy o aktorach, z którymi grali, a potem poszli razem do łóżka z lgnącym im do włosów sugestywnym zapachem dymu.

We wtorek spakowali trochę jedzenia i ekwipunku, wsiedli do samochodu i pojechali na wybrzeże, gdzie Sherlock znał pewne ustronne szlaki do pieszych wędrówek. Spędzili dzień, chodząc po wzgórzach i dolinkach z widokiem na morze, zatrzymując się, kiedy im przyszła ochota, skręcając, gdzie im się chciało i ogólnie ciesząc się wolnością tak, jak to potrafią tylko ludzie, których życie na ogół jest przeładowane. Zjedli lunch na jakimś trawiastym szczycie, po czym spędzili dobre pół godziny spalając te kalorie na miękkich poduszkach z trawy.

Środa zastała ich w bardziej wyciszonym nastroju. Sherlock był dojmująco świadomy, że to ich ostatni pełny dzień na wsi; John chyba też. Wrócili do pomysłu z rowerami – obu im tyłki przyzwyczaiły się już do stawianych im nowych wymagań – i wybrali się na przejażdżkę bez celu po Hailsham i okolicach, zatrzymując się często, żeby porobić zdjęcia. Kolację zjedli w dokładnie takim wiejskim pubie, jaki wyobrażał sobie John. John przez cały posiłek rozglądał się wokół z niepomiernie zadowoloną miną; Sherlock przez cały posiłek patrzył po prostu na niego. Z powrotem pojechali już dobrze po zmroku; drogę oświetlały im przednie lampki rowerów. Sherlock wyprowadził Johna na łąkę za domem, ciągnąc za sobą jakąś starą kołdrę.

— Jak byłem mały, przychodziłem tu patrzeć w gwiazdy — powiedział, rozkładając ją na ziemi.

— O? Myślałem, że sam kupiłeś ten dom — odparł John i wyciągnęli się obaj na plecach.

— Nie, należał do moich rodziców. Kiedy ojciec zmarł, przeszedł na Mycrofta i na mnie.

Zapatrzyli się w rozpostarty nad ich głowami baldachim gwiazd.

— Niesamowite — westchnął John. — W Londynie nie widać tylu gwiazd. W Los Angeles też nie.

Sherlock poczuł, jak John splata ze sobą ich palce. Przeniósł ich złączone dłonie na swoją pierś, tam przytrzymał i powiedział:

— John… naprawdę nienawidzę myśli, że wyjeżdżasz.

— Wiem. Ja też.

— Nie przywykłem do brania pod uwagę potrzeb i pragnień drugiej osoby, nie wiem, jak dobrym uda mi się być dla ciebie partnerem.

Było ciemno jak pod ziemią, więc nie widział Johna za dobrze, ale poczuł, jak ten podnosi się na łokciu i patrzy na niego z góry.

— A to co niby miało być? — zapytał John.

— Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że jeśli… — Przełknął na sucho. — Jeśli uznasz, że ten czas, który już razem spędziliśmy, ci wystarczy, i że nie byłoby praktycznie ciągnąć to dalej, to…

— Nie, przestań. Przestań, ale już. Sherlock – Boże, jesteś niewiarygodny. Po tych wszystkich rozmowach? Po tych decyzjach, które razem podjęliśmy? Planach, które zrobiliśmy? Nagle zaczyna ci się wydawać, że potrzebuję drogi ucieczki?

— Próbuję być realistą. Niedługo dojdziemy do punktu, zza którego nie będzie już powrotu, a w każdym razie powrót będzie dużo trudniejszy. Jeżeli przyjadę do Los Angeles i się do ciebie wprowadzę…

— Nie „jeżeli”. Lecisz do Los Angeles i wprowadzasz się… John urwał, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Widzisz, John? — spytał. — To nad tym się zastanawiamy. Póki jesteśmy tutaj, łatwo być beztroskim, ale tam będziemy musieli się zmierzyć z rzeczywistością. Z ludźmi, którzy będą chcieli wiedzieć, czemu u ciebie mieszkam, znajomymi, których trzeba będzie okłamywać, i fotografami na każdym rogu. Planujemy razem zamieszkać. Znamy się od wiosny, a jesteśmy razem od niecałego tygodnia. Chyba trochę nam szybko poszło, co?

John opadł z powrotem na plecy.

— Rzeczywiście szybko — przyznał.

— Lecę do Los Angeles tak czy inaczej. Mam własne mieszkanie, nie muszę zatrzymywać się u ciebie. Możemy widywać się codziennie.

— Tak będzie tylko gorzej. Będziemy jeździć tam i z powrotem, umawiać się i na pewno nas przyuważą.

Sherlockowi zrobiło się niedobrze na myśl o tym, co miał zamiar zasugerować.

— John… Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale ale może najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy się nie widywali do Oscarów.

John leżał bardzo cicho.

— Tego byś chciał? — zapytał.

— Nie, nie tego bym chciał. Wiesz, czego bym chciał.

— Żebyśmy się nie ukrywali.

— Wiem, dlaczego musimy, i akceptuję to. Więc skoro nie możemy być razem otwarcie, powiedzieć tego głośno, może byłoby lepiej, mniej boleśnie, gdybyśmy zrobili sobie przerwę do czasu, kiedy będziemy mogli.

Usłyszał głębokie westchnienie Johna.

— Może. — Przez kilka chwil żaden się nie odzywał. Potem nagle John krzyknął: — Czekaj, czekaj, nie, wcale nie! Nie byłoby lepiej! Łatwiej, może i tak. Wygodniej – możliwe. Ale, Sherlock, nie! Nie zrezygnuję z ciebie dlatego, że tak byłoby łatwiej. — Usiadł i pociągnął za sobą do góry Sherlocka, żeby być z nim twarzą w twarz. — Nie obchodzi mnie, czy szybko nam poszło, nieważne, że to coś nowego. Nie mógłbym być cię bardziej pewny, nawet gdybyśmy byli razem od dziesięciu lat. Kurde, nie będę się trzymał od ciebie z daleka przez _pół roku_. Trzy tygodnie spokojnie wystarczą, żeby wpędzić mnie do grobu. — Wziął do rąk twarz Sherlocka. — Pamiętasz, co mówiłeś w pierwszy wieczór, który tu spędziliśmy? O tym, czego chcesz? Ja też tego chcę. Żebyś był w moim życiu – codziennie, przez cały czas. Nie będę czekać. Nie zależy mi na tym, żeby było łatwo. Nic cennego nie jest łatwe. Więc niech mnie pan posłucha, panie Holmes. Przyleci pan do Los Angeles, kiedy tylko pan będzie mógł, wprowadzi się pan do mojego domu i zrobimy wszystko, co będzie trzeba, żeby to zachować w tajemnicy, ale nie będziemy ze sobą zrywać, nawet tymczasowo.

Sherlock poczuł, że pieką go oczy. Podniósł ręce i przykrył nimi dłonie Johna.

— John — udało mu się powiedzieć. — Miałem nadzieję, że tak właśnie powiesz.

John objął go w ciasnym uścisku. Sherlock też objął go rękami i przytulił, żałując, że nie mogą już tak zostać, a jeszcze bardziej, że nie może tego zrobić na oczach całego świata.

***

Załadowali samochód w czwartek rano, obaj cisi, sprawnie, ale bez większego entuzjazmu.

Wprawdzie czekała ich jeszcze jedna wspólna noc w Londynie w mieszkaniu Sherlocka, ale poprzedniej nocy i tak rzucili się na siebie nawzajem, jakby to była ostatnia ich noc na ziemi. John rozpakował Sherlocka na kołdrze pod gwiazdami i wziął go jeszcze raz, wyciskając z niego okrzyki i zachwyty, w które jeszcze niedawno Sherlock by nie uwierzył. Potem chwiejnym krokiem wrócili do domu, opierając się jeden na drugim, i zwalili się do łóżka. John był wyczerpany; leżał i dał Sherlockowi robić, co ten chciał, czyli czcić każdy centymetr jego ciała w próbie przekazania mu tego, czego nie umiał powiedzieć – że John go zmienił i teraz Sherlock nie może zmienić się z powrotem, że nawet gdyby mógł, to by nie chciał, i że jeśli ludzie mają go za to potępić, to on się z radością da potępić.

John rozejrzał się, patrząc na dom i działkę.

— Bardzo mi się tu podoba — powiedział.

— Zawsze lubiłem to miejsce — odparł Sherlock. — Ale zdaje mi się, że teraz mogło nabrać nowych znaczeń emocjonalnych.

— Możemy tu jeszcze kiedyś przyjechać?

— Oczywiście. Kiedy tylko będziesz chciał.

— Pewnie przez dłuższy czas nie będziemy mieli kiedy.

— Ale kiedy znajdziemy czas, dom dalej będzie stał.

John ujął w dłonie ręce Sherlocka i pocałował go.

— Czuję się, jakbym jechał na śmierć — powiedział.

— Daj spokój, M25 nie jest aż taka straszna.

John roześmiał się, trochę fałszywie.

— Dobra, miejmy to za sobą. Wszystko pozamykane?

— Wszystko pozamykane.

Wsiedli do samochodu, tym razem zostawiając dach podniesiony, bo wyglądało na to, że później może padać, i John wyjechał z powrotem na autostradę. Trzymali się A21 i dojechali do Londynu w dobrym czasie. Sherlock czuł, jak wisi nad nim i napiera na niego ciężar jego zmasowanej populacji, budynków i ogólnie jak kładzie się na nim jego ciężki wzrok. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak nieskrępowany czuł się na wsi, póki nie wrócił do miasta i wolność się nie skończyła.

John zaparkował w podziemiach budynku i wsiedli do windy, ciągnąc za sobą bagaże. Wchodząc do 221 B, obaj odetchnęli z ulgą.

— Kurczę. — John podrapał się po plecach. — Spędziłem tu jedną noc, a czuję się, jakbym wrócił do domu.

— Sam spędziłem tu niewiele więcej czasu. — Sherlock rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. — Od dawna myślę, czy by tu nie zamieszkać bardziej na stałe, a do Los Angeles latać tylko wtedy, kiedy to konieczne.

— Hmm. Będziemy musieli to uzgodnić, prawda?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się. W głowie słyszał echo swoich własnych słów. _Chcę, żeby to było oczywiste, że wszystko, co dotyczy mnie, dotyczy też ciebie._

— Zgadza się.

John rzucił okiem na zegarek.

— Je, strasznie mi przykro, ale zrobiła się trzecia i jeśli mam się zobaczyć z rodzicami, będę musiał iść.

— Weź mój wóz, jeśli chcesz.

Słysząc to, John trochę poweselał.

— O?

— Jasne. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

John podszedł bliżej i objął Sherlocka w pasie.

— A co ty będziesz tu robił całkiem sam, jak mnie nie będzie? — zapytał.

— Postaram się chyba przeczytać zaległe mejle. Ściągnę Sally, załatwię to czy tamto.

— Zła odpowiedź. — John posłał mu niby to surowe spojrzenie.

— Och, przepraszam najmocniej. Naturalnie chciałem powiedzieć, że będę leżał omdlały na kanapie jak bohaterka powieści regencyjnej, samotny i niepocieszony, póki mój kawaler nie powróci.

John się roześmiał.

— Tak lepiej. — Wyciągnął szyję i pocałował go. Kiedy zaczął się odsuwać, Sherlock przyciągnął go do siebie z powrotem, nachylił głowę i pocałunkiem skłonił go do rozchylenia ust. Poczuł pod wargami, jak John się uśmiecha, a potem, jak wsuwa mu dłonie na pierś i wyżej, na szyję. — Mmm, muszę iść, ale nie ułatwiasz mi tego — szepnął John między pocałunkami.

— Przejrzał pan mój sprytny plan, panie Watson.

John ścisnął go za pośladek i zrobił krok do tyłu.

— Jestem dorosły i panuję nad swoim libido — stwierdził. — Potrafię się oprzeć swojemu seksownemu chłopakowi.

— Psiakrew, znów mi się nie udało. — Sherlock skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i przez chwilę on i John stali tak, uśmiechając się do siebie szeroko.

— No dobra, spadam. Postaram się nie wrócić za późno, ale kolację zjem pewnie z rodziną.

— Okej.

John wszedł do windy, raz się obejrzał, pomachał i już go nie było.

Sherlock westchnął, a potem podniósł swoją walizkę i poszedł do sypialni się rozpakować.

***

Sally wpadła krótko po wyjściu Johna.

— Jak było? — zapytała. Sherlock szukał w jej twarzy kpiny, ale wyglądała na szczerze zainteresowaną.

— Za krótko — odpowiedział.

— Wszystko dobrze? — Wiedział, o co Sally pyta. _Dogadywaliście się? Seks był okej? Dobrze wam się razem mieszkało na krótką metę? Czy to było coś więcej niż przelotny hollywoodzki romans? Czy przetrwało spadek adrenaliny, którą podniosło ci jego zjawienie się?_

Spojrzał jej w oczy.

— Idealnie — powiedział jej.

Uśmiechnęła się i poklepała go w ramię.

— To dobrze.

— Tak dobrze, że postanowiliśmy, że kiedy pod koniec miesiąca pojadę do L. A., zatrzymam się u Johna w domu.

— W porządku. — Zobaczył w jej twarzy niezadane na głos pytanie.

— Nie ogłaszamy tego — odpowiedział na nie. — Nie przed Oscarami.

Sally zamyśliła się na moment.

— Nie będzie łatwo — zauważyła.

— Wiem. Wiemy.

— Wiesz, że Harry i ja zrobimy wszystko, co będziemy mogły, żeby pomóc.

— Wiem.

— Wręcz podjęłyśmy już pewne kroki.

— Ufam ci, Sally.

Sally wyglądała na niedorzecznie tym poruszoną.

— Dzięki, Sherlock. Bosz, chyba lubię tego nowego, milszego ciebie. John musi mieć na ciebie dobry wpływ.

Nie udało mu się trochę nie zarumienić.

— Tak, wydaje mi się, że może taki ma.

Usiedli przy stole w pokoju i przez następnych kilka godzin przeglądali mejle, harmonogramy, plany podróży, perspektywy projektów i dziesiątki SMS-ów, które Sherlock dostał. Właśnie kończyli – było koło piątej – kiedy Sherlock usłyszał, jak rusza winda. Za wcześnie na Johna; założył, że to któryś z sąsiadów. Ale winda stanęła na jego piętrze i drzwi się otworzyły.

Obrócił się i zobaczył, jak do środka wchodzi John. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, żeby zauważył, że coś poszło bardzo źle. Spojrzał na Sally, która oceniła sytuację tak samo.

— To ja już pójdę — powiedziała, zbierając swoje papiery. John ledwo na nią spojrzał, kiedy się z nim mijała, wchodząc do windy.

— John, co się stało? Jesteś wcześniej, niż myślałeś.

John nie odpowiedział. Niedelikatnymi, szybkimi ruchami zdjął marynarkę i rzucił ją z całej siły na kanapę. Przycisnął do czoła wnętrze obu dłoni.

Sherlock trzymał się na dystans, nie wiedząc, co zrobić.

— Byłeś… zobaczyć się z rodzicami? — Było dla niego oczywiste, co się stało, w ogólnym zarysie, jeżeli nie w szczegółach, ale wiedział, że powinien pozwolić Johnowi, by ten opowiedział mu to swoimi słowami.

— Tak, widziałem się, do kurwy nędzy, z rodzicami. — John obrócił się i popatrzył na niego. — Byli przemili, jak zwykle. Niezadowoleni ze wszystkiego, co mają – a może powinienem dodać, że za żadną z tych rzeczy nie płacą. Zniosłem ich zwykłą godzinną litanię narzekań na wszystko, co ich boli, i wydawałem wszystkie odpowiednie odgłosy, żeby wyrazić troskę o ich zdrowie. A kiedy wreszcie doszli do tego, żeby zapytać, co u mnie słychać, powiedziałem im, że jest w moim życiu ktoś nowy, i że jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. Kiedy się dowiedzieli, kto to jest, zostałem jasno i zwięźle poinformowany, że żaden ich syn nie będzie się dawał _ruchać od tylca_! — Ostatnich kilka słów wykrzyczał, chwycił najbliższy przedmiot – tak się składało, że była to jakaś książka – i rzucił nim. Książka trafiła w lampę, która poleciała na podłogę. — Cholera. Przepraszam.

— John, słuchaj… — Sherlock nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić. — Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

— Nic się nie da powiedzieć. Miałem nadzieję, że to się nie stanie, ale i bałem się, że będzie właśnie tak. Powiedziałem im, że skoro już nie jestem ich synem, to zakładam, że niedługo wyprowadzą się z domu, który to ja kupiłem, zwolnią ludzi z pomocy domowej, których opłacam, i znajdą sobie pracę. I wtedy zaczęła się awantura.

—  _Wtedy_ zaczęła się awantura?

— Ojciec chciał wiedzieć, od jak dawna jestem pedziem, matka tylko płakała, że nie będzie miała wnuków, co jest bez sensu, bo ma już czworo, potem posypały się teksty w stylu „wiedzieliśmy, że ta cała heca z aktorstwem zrobi z ciebie pedała, same pedały dzisiaj w tych filmach”, a potem ojciec… — Do tej chwili John mówił prędko, ale teraz nagle urwał, przełknął kilka razy, a głos zdławiły mu łzy. — Mój własny ojciec powiedział mi, że nie zostawi mnie więcej samego z moimi bratankami.

Sherlockowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

— O mój Boże.

— Z moimi bratankami, Sherlock. Jakbym był teraz dla nich jakimś zagrożeniem, jakbym był zboczeńcem albo potworem… Kocham tych chłopaków, Boże, jak on mógł w ogóle pomyśleć… — John pokręcił głową.

Sherlock zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Podszedł do niego, przyciągnął Johna do piersi i go objął. John od razu dał się przytulić i przywarł do niego kurczowo.

— Tak mi przykro — powiedział Sherlock, przytykając usta do Johnowych włosów. Przez chwilę John starał się zachować spokój, ale potem po prostu stracił panowanie nad sobą. Sherlock trzymał go, kiedy płakał, odpędzając od siebie myśli o tych wszystkich sposobach, na jakie mógłby powoli i okrutnie zemścić się na rodzicach Johna za to, że tak go potraktowali.

John uspokoił się szybko, ale stał tak jakiś czas z twarzą wtuloną w jego ramię.

— Boże — powiedział. — Przepraszam, nie chciałem się tak rozsypać.

— Miałeś dobry powód. A jeśli nie możesz tego zrobić przy mnie, to gdzie?

John pokiwał głową. Sherlock podał mu chusteczkę i John wydmuchał nos i wytarł oczy.

— Przynajmniej moje rodzeństwo się z tym nie zgadza. Dopilnowali, żebym wiedział, że nie przeszkadza im to, że z tobą jestem. To trochę pomaga. A ja mam trzydzieści osiem lat, nie jestem już gówniarzem, ale żeby moi właśni rodzice… to boli bardziej, niż bym sądził.

— John, nie chciałem stawać między tobą a twoją rodziną. Gdybym wiedział…

— Ani słowa więcej. — John odsunął się i popatrzył na niego z dołu błyszczącymi jak ogień oczami. — Wyjaśnijmy sobie raz a dobrze jedną rzecz. Nie stajesz między nimi a mną, Sherlock. To oni próbują wejść między nas. To nie jest twoja wina ani moja, tylko ich. A oni zmienią zdanie. W tej chwili po prostu histeryzują, to nimi wstrząsnęło. Mogłem to rozegrać lepiej; wkurzyłem się, a to tylko sprawia, że tata się nakręca. Minie trochę czasu, moje rodzeństwo będzie nad nimi pracować, oni przyzwyczają się do tej myśli i… — Pociągnął nosem i roześmiał się cicho. — Cóż, nie mogą sobie tak naprawdę pozwolić na to, żeby się ode mnie odciąć, prawda? Utrzymuję ich.

— Śmiem twierdzić, że to też nie jest w porządku.

— Czemu? Kto ma się nimi zajmować, jak nie ja? Stać mnie na to. — Uśmiechnął się do niego z dołu, zmęczonym, zapłakanym uśmiechem. — Dzięki.

— Za co?

— Za wsparcie. Za przytulenie mnie, kiedy mi odbiło.

— To nie od tego jest chłopak?

— Chyba od tego. — John usiadł ciężko i cały się zgarbił. Sherlock usiadł naprzeciwko niego na pufie. — Mam serdecznie dość.

— Zjedzmy kolację, musisz umierać z głodu.

— Coś bym zjadł, owszem. Daj mi chwilę na doprowadzenie się do porządku, bo wyglądam jak nieszczęście.

Sherlock wziął go za ręce i pokręcił głową.

— Strasznie to wszystko skomplikowane — powiedział. — Twoja rodzina, nasza praca, branża filmowa, media – to nie jest fair. Inne pary nie muszą sobie radzić ze wszystkimi tymi pierdołami, kiedy dopiero się ze sobą w ogóle zżywają.

— Obawiam się, że taki już nasz los, i że tak już zostanie. — John napotkał jego wzrok. — I skończ z tymi pomysłami, że gdybyśmy nie byli razem, to byłoby łatwiej.

— Kto mówi, że miałem teraz jakiś taki pomysł?

— Ja tak mówię, a ja chyba wiem lepiej. — Przysunął się bliżej. — Bo jesteś tego wart, całego tego zachodu, tych kłopotów, wszystkich tych – wszystkiego. — Przebiegł wzrokiem po twarzy Sherlocka i odetchnął, zbierając się na odwagę. _O Boże, on to zaraz powie._ — Sherlock ja…

— Nie — wypalił Sherlock, podnosząc dłoń. — Nie mów tego. — _Nie mów tego, póki ja nie będę miał szansy tego powiedzieć. Cały ten czas cię kochałem, John, ale to ty tego dokonałeś. To ty wsiadłeś do samolotu, przeszedłeś na moje przedstawienie i przy pomocy jednej głupiej hortensji zrobiłeś z nas parę; to ty wziąłeś mnie w ramiona i nie puściłeś nawet wtedy, kiedy myślałem, że powinieneś. Wszystko to stało się dzięki tobie, a zbierasz za to tylko kłopoty i ból, więc proszę cię, pozwól mi dać ci coś w zamian, zanim w tym też mnie prześcigniesz._

John zamknął usta i odsunął się z wyrazem głębokiego rozczarowania na twarzy.

— Och, no… no dobrze. To nie. Przepraszam. — Zaczął wstawać, unikając wzroku Sherlocka, w którego głowie ostatnich kilka sekund natychmiast przewinęło się jeszcze raz, i uświadomił sobie, jak to zabrzmiało i co John musi sobie myśleć. _Och, brawo, Holmes. Udało ci się to elegancko sknocić, co? Napraw to, ty skończony kretynie._

— John, poczekaj – nie to miałem na myśli, proszę cię, siadaj. Przepraszam. Nieźle namieszałem. — John usiadł z powrotem, marszcząc czoło. — Jestem dobry w naśladowaniu emocji, ale zdaje się, że ze swoimi zupełnie sobie nie radzę.

John uśmiechnął się z pewnym wahaniem.

— Wiem — potwierdził.

— Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto będzie umiał wyrazić, co czuje, i mówić do ciebie tak, jak mówią normalni ludzie.

— Och, nie pakujmy się znowu w te rozważania, że niby zasługuję na kogoś lepszego; nikt nie jest od ciebie lepszy i nie ma nic nienormalnego…

— Kocham cię, John. — John nagle przestał mówić, ale nie zamknął ust. Sherlock przytrzymał spojrzeniem jego wzrok. Powiedział to. Miał wrażenie, że jedyne co chce robić, to powtarzać te słowa aż do zapełnienia nimi całego pokoju, póki w swojej masie nie zbliżą się ciężarem do tego, co czuł do tego człowieka. — Wybacz, że cię powstrzymałem, wiem, że to właśnie chciałeś powiedzieć, i nie mogłem ci na to pozwolić, nie mogłem pozwolić, żebyś znowu to ty był tym odważnym, bo to ty cały czas pokazujesz mi, którędy droga, i chociaż raz chciałem sam zrobić ten krok pierwszy i być odważnym dla ciebie.

John doszedł już trochę do siebie. Chwycił twarz Sherlocka; uśmiechał się, chociaż w oczach znowu kręciły mu się łzy.

— Nie musisz być dla mnie odważny, wariacie — powiedział mu. — Wystarczy, że będziesz sobą.

— Nie przywykłem do myślenia w ten sposób.

— Wiem, i bardzo mi się to nie podoba, i żałuję, że nie jest inaczej.

Sherlock trzymał się go za kolana, żeby zachować równowagę.

— Tylko ty nie chcesz mnie leczyć ani naprawiać — zauważył.

— Czemu miałbym cię naprawiać? Nie zepsułeś się. — John pocałował go mocno, najpierw raz, potem jeszcze dwa razy. — Sherlock, jesteś absolutnie szalony i wariacko uzdolniony, i dziwny, i cudowny, i wkurzający, i niesamowity, i tak cię kocham, że to się w głowie nie mieści. — Sherlock wypuścił z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze i pozwolił Johnowi się objąć. Raz za razem próbowali się pocałować i za każdym razem chybiali, trafiając jeden drugiego w policzek, w szczękę, w nos – ale jakoś nie miało to znaczenia. W końcu się poddali i tylko trzymali jeden drugiego. Sherlock poczuł, jak po kręgosłupie przechodzi mu jakaś fala, kojąc nerwy, przynosząc ulgę całej jego istocie.

— Kocham cię — szepnął Johnowi do ucha.

— Ja cię też kocham.

Odsunął się z westchnieniem.

— No, to to mamy ustalone — powiedział.

John się roześmiał.

— Tak, możemy to sobie skreślić z listy.

— Chodź, zorganizujmy coś do jedzenia. Umieram z głodu.

Myśleli, czy by nie pójść do restauracji, ale żaden z nich nie miał ochoty tego wieczora udawać, że są tylko przyjaciółmi.

— Aż tak dobrym aktorem nie jestem, Sherlock — powiedział John. — Może minąć kilka tygodni, zanim będę w stanie spojrzeć na ciebie bez kreskówkowych oczu w kształcie serduszek. — Skończyło się więc na przyniesionych z kuchni kanapkach, czipsach i butelkach piwa, zostawionych tam przez Sally, zjedzonych i wypitych przed telewizorem.

— O której masz samolot? — zapytał Sherlock, odsuwając talerz.

John zrobił krzywą minę.

— O dziesiątej.

— Och. To będziesz musiał wcześnie wyjść.

— Wezmę taksówkę.

Sherlock zawahał się na chwilę.

— Mógłbym cię odwieźć.

— Nie ma mowy. Sherlock, nie dałbym rady pożegnać się z tobą w miejscu publicznym. — Odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego. — Boże, nie chcę jechać.

— Za kilka tygodni przyjadę. Minie jak z bicza trzasł. A tymczasem możemy rozmawiać przez mejle i skype’a.

— Mmm. Marna namiastka.

Sherlock wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

— W takim razie lepiej dobrze wykorzystaj tę noc — powiedział mu.

John przyjął jego dłoń i dał mu podciągnąć się na nogi.

— Taki mam zamiar — zapewnił go.

***

Ranek zwalił im się na głowę jak lawina, jak zawsze, kiedy człowiek wolałby, żeby wcale nie nadchodził. Budzik w komórce Johna zadzwonił o wpół do siódmej, ale już wtedy nie spali. Sherlock na ślepo sięgnął do szafki nocnej, żeby możliwie najszybciej wyłączyć natarczywe dzwonienie i dać ręce z powrotem Johnowi na biodra. John roześmiał się cicho i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, kochając się z nim na jeźdźca w powolnym, doprowadzającym do szaleństwa rytmie. Poranne słońce zaglądało przez okno pod kątem, rozmywając kontury, malując skórę Johna na złoto, a jego oczy podświetlając z boku, tak że jarzyły się głębokim, kobaltowym błękitem.

— John — jęknął Sherlock. — O kurwa, tak, właśnie tak — dodał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

John tylko się uśmiechnął, zataczając biodrami kręgi i łuki, żeby przedłużyć tortury. Odchylił się do tyłu i zaparł się rękami o nogi Sherlocka, zmieniając kąt i napinając całe ciało. Penis sterczał mu hardo. Zamknął oczy.

— Chcesz tak dojść? — zapytał szeptem.

— Tak — wydusił Sherlock. Nie przestawało go zdumiewać, że za każdym razem, kiedy uprawiają seks, John jest inny. Wieczorem poprzedniego dnia prawie siłą zaciągnął Sherlocka do łózka i energicznie pieprzył go na pieska, aż Sherlock musiał złapać się zagłówka, żeby się nie przewrócić. Zachowywał się głośno i był akurat na tyle brutalny, żeby było to podniecające, i obaj dostali dla chwały ojczyzny, ale teraz był spokojny, delikatny i śpiący i dosiadał Sherlocka z wyrazem takiej błogości na twarzy, jakby poddawał się nieśpiesznemu masażowi. — Ale ty pierwszy.

Mocno chwycił członek Johna i zaczął go gładzić długimi, powolnymi ruchami, obserwując język ciała partnera i dostosowując się do niego. John zwolnił jeszcze bardziej i głowa opadła mu na pierś; teraz, kiedy Sherlock go pieścił, oddychał ciężko. Po krótkim czasie zacisnął zęby i miał wytrysk na brzuch Sherlocka, masując mu przy tym zagłębionego w jego ciało penisa mimowolnymi skurczami mięśni. Ledwo doszedł trochę do siebie, a już robił dalej swoje, teraz trochę mocniej, zaciskając odbyt i napierając w dół, pochylając się do przodu i unieruchamiając Sherlocka wzrokiem. Nachylił się i pocałował go, ssąc jego dolną wargę.

— Ja pierdolę, John — wydyszał Sherlock. — Boże, ten twój tyłek – masz tak ciasno, niesamowite uczucie.

Nie odrywając ust od warg Sherlocka, John uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Wytrysk we mnie, Sherlock.

— Tak… Boże, tak…

— Chcę patrzeć. — Zapatrzył się z góry na jego twarz. Jeszcze jedno zaciśnięcie mięśni, jeszcze jedno pchnięcie i Sherlock krzyknął coś i też doszedł. John ani razu nie oderwał od niego wzroku. — Boże, jakiś ty teraz piękny — szepnął i wtulił twarz w jego szyję. — Kiedy tak po prostu tracisz nad tym wszystkim kontrolę.

Sherlock objął go, dysząc ciężko. Mózg jeszcze mu się do końca nie zresetował.

— Boże, kocham cię — powiedział. Nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy, a ta myśl wypłynęła na wierzch, najlżejsza i najbardziej pławna i można ją było zebrać z góry, póki wszystko inne, co mogłoby ją ewentualnie zagłuszyć, leżało zatopione na dnie.

John stoczył się z niego, całując go po drodze w pierś.

— Chyba lubisz to mówić — zauważył.

— Może się do tego przyzwyczajam.

Leżeli tak i rozkoszowali się doznaniami przez jakiś czas, ale niedługo. Czas uciekał.

Prysznice, pakowanie, śniadanie i zanim Sherlock się obejrzał, była ósma, a na Johna czekał na dole samochód. Stanęli przy windzie, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

— Zadzwoń, jak dotrzesz na miejsce — powiedział Sherlock.

John kiwnął głową.

— Dobrze. — Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy. — Naprawdę mi się to nie podoba — powiedział.

— Podzielam twoje uczucia. — Sherlock wyciągnął ręce i uściskał Johna. — Trzy tygodnie.

Poczuł, jak John znów kiwa głową.

— Trzy tygodnie. — John odsunął się i podniósł głową. Pocałowali się, dość nieseksualnie, tak w sensie „niedługo się zobaczymy”. — Kocham cię.

— Ja ciebie też.

John zrobił krok do tyłu i podniósł walizkę.

— Poskajpujemy później? — upewnił się.

— Jeśli chcesz. — Sherlock dał ręce do kieszeni. — Bezpiecznej podróży.

Jeszcze jedno kiwnięcie głową.

— Trzymaj się, Sherlock. — John wszedł do windy, nie przestając patrzeć mu w oczy, póki nie zamknęły się między nimi drzwi.

Sherlock podszedł do okna, wychodzącego na ulicę, i patrzył, póki nie zobaczył, jak John wychodzi z walizką i wsiada do taksówki. Popatrzył do góry w okna 221 B. Sherlock uniósł rękę, mimo że wiedział, że o tej porze dnia i pod tym kątem John go nie zobaczy. John pomachał i tak. Potem wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał.

Sherlock odwrócił się od okna i rozejrzał się po milczącym, pustym mieszkaniu. Mieszkaniu, w którym nie było teraz Johna tak samo, jak nie było go w nim przez praktycznie cały ten czas, kiedy Sherlock tu mieszkał, a które jednak teraz wydawało się bez niego jakieś niekompletne.


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

Lot z Londynu do Los Angeles zabierał jedenaście godzin, plus minus godzinę. Sherlock odbył go więcej razy, niż dałby radę zliczyć; znalezienie sobie zajęcia, kiedy był uwięziony w fotelu, za każdym razem było nie lada wyzwaniem. Dziś podróż dłużyła mu się jeszcze bardziej, bo wiedział, że na jej drugim końcu czeka na niego John. Tak bardzo chciał się z nim znowu zobaczyć, że aż wyskakiwał ze skóry. Jego zapał był tym większy, że jego przybycie było niezapowiedziane. Udało mu się tak zmienić swój harmonogram, żeby wylecieć z Londynu dwa dni wcześniej, ale nie powiedział o tym Johnowi. Harry pomagała mu zorganizować całą niespodziankę; nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć minę Johna.

Próbował się przespać, ale nic z tego. Próbował czytać, ale nie mógł się skupić. Igrał z taką myślą, żeby się upić, ale w momencie lądowania chciał być przytomny i trzeźwy. W końcu zdecydował się na słuchanie muzyki na iPodzie.

Powoli, nieznośnie powoli, lot minął.

Sherlock pozbierał swój bagaż podręczny i torbę z laptopem. Zawsze podróżował tylko z jedną małą walizką; w mieszkaniu w L. A. miał mnóstwo ciuchów, a nie musiał dzięki temu stać przy taśmie, czekając na bagaż z luku, zwiększając tym samym szansę, że skusi się na upolowanie go jakiś fotograf. Kiwnął głową załodze pokładowej i zniknął w rękawie.

Harry czekała na niego przy kontroli bezpieczeństwa. Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała mu i Sherlock poczuł, jak odpowiada jej uśmiechem.

— Witamy w domu — powiedziała.

— Boże. Jak dobrze wydostać się z tego cholernego samolotu.

— Chodź, zabierajmy się stąd. Kawałek dalej w hali widziałam, jak koczują z kamerami i aparatami. Może uda nam się przekraść.

Niestety nie udało im się. Jak tylko wyszli do hali, zauważyło go dwóch fotografów. Pstryknęli zdjęcia, wykrzykując jego nazwisko, żeby się obejrzał albo dał znać, że ich widzi, i światło fleszy uderzyło go w twarz. Zdarzali się fotografowie, którzy wykrzykiwali wyjątkowo paskudne obelgi i epitety, byle móc strzelić fotkę jakiejś sławie, jak się wścieka albo coś odkrzykuje, ale tych dwóch ograniczyło się do nazwiska. Nie szli też za nim aż do wyjścia, co także się czasem zdarzało. Zrobili kilka zdjęć i wrócili na swoje grzędy.

— Mogło być gorzej — mruknęła Harry.

— Zdarzało się.

Doszli do samochodu Harry bez problemów. Sherlock włożył walizkę na tylne siedzenie i wsiadł do środka. Harry siadła za kierownicą; Sherlock czekał, aż zapali, ale ona tylko siedziała.

— Harry?

— Dobra, muszę ci to wygarnąć — powiedziała, obracając się lekko w jego stronę.

_O Boże, to będzie taka mowa z gatunku „spróbuj skrzywdzić mojego brata”. Pewnie będę musiał jej prędzej czy później wysłuchać, w sumie czemu nie teraz._

— Okej, słucham. — Siedział spokojnie, czekając na to, co mu się należało.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Nie jestem uczuciowa — oświadczyła. — Szczerze – jestem sarkastyczna i wredna. Ale kocham brata bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego na świecie. To najlepszy człowiek, jakiego znam i spodziewam się jeszcze kiedyś poznać. Było mi bardzo smutno, że jest tak długo sam, nawet jeśli był to po części jego wybór. Zasługuje na o tyle więcej – zasługuje na wszystko. Więc póki jesteśmy sami, po prostu muszę ci podziękować.

Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

— Podziękować mi?

— Tak. Za to, że dzięki tobie John jest taki szczęśliwy. Pierwszy raz go takiego widzę: jakby ktoś wreszcie znalazł włącznik światła. — Uśmiechnęła się i Sherlock ze zdumieniem zobaczył w jej oczach łzy. — Więc dziękuję, że się tego nie przestraszyłeś, nie uciekłeś przed tym.

Westchnął.

— Bałem się — przyznał. — Dalej się boję. Ale twój brat mnie przerósł, Harry. Nie mógłbym teraz od niego odejść, choćbym chciał.

Poklepała go po ramieniu.

— Pewnie nie takiego tekstu się spodziewałeś, co?

— Przyznaję, że spodziewałem się, że powiesz „spróbuj mu zrobić krzywdę, to zamorduję cię, jak będziesz spał”.

— Och, Sherlock. Jesteśmy inteligentnymi ludźmi. Przecież chyba nie muszę ci tego literować. — Uruchomiła silnik i pojechali.

John mieszkał w Hollywood Hills. Sherlock oczywiście nigdy nie był u niego w domu, bo zaprzyjaźnili się dopiero w czasie zdjęć w Toronto. Nie był pewny, czego oczekiwać. John nie był typem człowieka, który by się wykosztowywał na pełen przepychu dom, chociaż zdecydowanie mógłby sobie pozwolić na pałac, gdyby chciał. Domyślał się, że dom będzie swojski i praktyczny jak sam John, być może w stylu kolonialnym; może nawet, że będzie to rozległe ranczo.

Kiedy więc Harry skręciła w półkolisty podjazd na gęsto zalesioną działkę, Sherlock nie mógł nie wlepić wzroku w budynek u jego szczytu.

— Ładnie, prawda? — spytała. Słyszał w jej głosie uśmiech.

— Pięknie. — Był to duży dom w stylu domku myśliwskiego, licowany balami i gładkim kamieniem. Byłby na swoim miejscu w lesie sosnowym na szczycie jakiejś góry. Sherlock wysiadł z samochodu, ale jego podziw dla domu ukrócił widok auta Johna na podjeździe i nagłe uświadomienie sobie, że oddzielają ich od siebie już tylko drzwi.

— No, rusz się — powiedziała niosąca jego walizkę Harry. — Wpuszczę cię do środka, a potem zniknę i zostawię was samych.

— Harry, jestem ci wdzięczny za pomoc.

Uśmiechnęła się.

— John będzie w siódmym niebie, że może się z tobą zobaczyć — powiedziała. Otworzyła drzwi frontowe i gestem poleciła mu wejść do środka, przytykając palec do warg na znak, żeby był cicho.

Sherlock przeszedł za nią przez próg. Natychmiast powitał go zapach jakiegoś przygotowywanego właśnie pysznego jedzenia. Ledwo weszli do środka, a usłyszał głos Johna; na samo jego brzmienie ścisnęło go w dołku.

— Harry?

— Tak, to ja.

— Przyniosłaś kapary?

— Mam je tutaj. — Wręczyła Sherlockowi słoiczek kaparów. — Razem z niespodzianką.

— O? — roześmiał się John. — Mam nadzieję, że jest w niej alkohol. Liczę na to, że uda mi się stracić dzisiaj przytomność i spać do piątku.

Harry kiwnęła głową w stronę Johnowego głosu.

— Jest w kuchni — szepnęła. — No, idź — dodała, trącając go. Wróciła do drzwi, pomachała mu i wyszła.

Sherlock zebrał się w sobie i ruszył do kuchni. Była duża i dobrze wyposażona, ale zdążył zauważyć tylko tyle, bo jego uwagę przykuł widok Johna stojącego przy piecu, plecami do drzwi.

Układając ten plan, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że może przyłapać Johna zupełnie nieprzygotowanego na jego przyjazd, może spoconego od ćwiczeń, brudnego po pracy w ogródku albo ubranego w swoje najbardziej zdarte nylonowe spodenki i zniszczoną koszulkę. Ale z tego, co widział, John wyglądał idealnie. Miał na sobie dość obcisłą koszulkę i znoszone dżinsy, które pasowały na niego perfekcyjnie na wszystkie dobre sposoby. Na to miał założony fartuszek. Czarujący widok Johna w kuchennym fartuszku, gotującego coś, co pachniało cytryną i czosnkiem, prawie wystarczył, żeby Sherlock upuścił kapary.

Oparł się o framugę i przez chwilę tylko patrzył.

— Obawiam się, że nie mam w sobie alkoholu — powiedział. — Ale jeśli chciałbyś spać do piątku, to może coś wymyślę, żeby cię zmęczyć.

John z hałasem wypuścił z ręki drewnianą łyżkę i obrócił się na pięcie. Oczy miał otwarte szeroko, a widząc Sherlocka, otworzył też usta. Sherlock uśmiechnął się bezradnie; usta chciały mu się rozciągnąć jeszcze szerzej, ale natknęły się na ograniczenia, wbudowane w jego twarz.

— Sherlock!

— Niespodzianka — powiedział Sherlock. Uśmiech, jaki posłał mu w odpowiedzi John, rozświetlał wszystko, czego dotknął; John przeskoczył przez kuchnię i nagle Sherlock miał objęcia rozkosznie pełne Johna. — Udało mi się… zdążył powiedzieć, zanim usta Johna natarczywie naparły na jego własne. Poddał się bez wahania, oddał pocałunek i zaplątali się w siebie językami. Sherlock obejmował Johna, trzymając go za plecy i czując jego cudowny ciężar – jego mięśnie, kości, oddech i rozpędzone serce. John oplótł rękami jego ramiona, a jedną dłoń wsunął mu we włosy, tak że nie mógłby się odsunąć, choćby chciał. Pocałował Sherlocka w kącik ust, w policzek, szczękę, szyję, a potem znów zanurzył się w jego objęciach, wtulając mu twarz w szyję. Sherlockowi nie przychodziły na myśl żadne słowa z wyjątkiem: — John.

— Nie wierzę, że naprawdę tu jesteś — powiedział lekko zdławionym głosem John.

Sherlock odsunął się trochę i popatrzył mu w twarz i wzbierające łzami oczy.

— John, czy ty płaczesz? — zapytał.

— Nie! — John pociągnął nosem. — No, może trochę. — Zarumienił się. — Po prostu się cieszę, że cię widzę. Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że będziesz w piątek!

— Udało mi się przeplanować różne rzeczy i przylecieć wcześniej. Pomyślałem, że cię zaskoczę.

John roześmiał się, rozcierając ramiona Sherlocka.

— To ci się udało: zaskoczyłeś mnie. Najlepsza niespodzianka, jaką w życiu dostałem.

— Nie mogłem już dłużej czekać. — Popatrzył Johnowi w oczy.

John pokiwał głową i przytrzymał jego wzrok.

— No, teraz już jesteś. Koniec czekania.

Sherlock ujął w dłonie jego twarz.

— Tak. Koniec czekania. — Nachylił się nad nim i jeszcze raz go pocałował, nie śpiesząc się. John przez chwilę trzymał się go za przedramiona, potem podszedł bliżej i objął go w pasie. Sherlock obrócił ich obu tak, że John oparł się plecami o najbliższą ścianę; przywarł do niego ciasno, a John nie pozostał mu dłużny, podniósł jedną nogę i zahaczył ją z tyłu za nogami Sherlocka. Ten zsunął ręce Johnowi na tyłek, chwycił go mocno i podniósł, zginając nogi w kolanach, żeby zgiąć go w biodrach. John otoczył go nogami w talii a rękami za ramiona i w ten sposób podciągnął się wyżej. Pod tym nowym kątem zmienił się ton, bo dzięki niemu John mógł naprzeć na niego z góry i bezceremonialnie pocałować go w usta, — Tak okej? — udało się wtrącić Sherlockowi.

— A co, coś nie tak? — zapytał John, całując twarz Sherlocka.

— Nie masz wrażenia, że cię to… bo ja wiem? Pozbawia męskości?

John szybciutko, na moment wysunął język, zwilżając wargi.

— Czy tobie się wydaje, że ja jestem pozbawiony męskości? — Chwycił Sherlocka mocno za kark i zderzył ich biodrami; Sherlock poczuł, jak wzwód Johna ociera się o jego własny.

— Wręcz przeciwnie.

— To dobrze. Nie będziesz pytał, czy mnie coś nie pozbawiło męskości, później, jak będę cię pieprzył — warknął mu John do ucha.

Sherlock jęknął i z szarpnięciem odciągnął głowę Johna do tyłu, odsłaniając mu szyję dla jego warg i zębów. Przyssał się do miejsca, w którym najwyraźniej dało się wyczuć tętno, i odciągnął dekolt koszulki Johna, żeby dostać się do jego obojczyka. John tylko trzymał się go za głowę, kołysząc biodrami ich obu, a Sherlock stał na szeroko rozstawionych stopach, nachylony do przodu, żeby móc utrzymać ciężar Johna. John podciągnął mu twarz do góry i pocałował go, głęboko i gruntownie, trzymając mu ręce na szyi. Przerwał, żeby złapać oddech, i oparł czoło o czoło Sherlocka; przez chwilę trwali tak w bezruchu, uspokajając się.

— Boże, jak ja za tobą tęskniłem — szepnął Sherlock.

— A ja za tobą, w każdej sekundzie — westchnął John. Opuścił nogi i zsunął się z powrotem na podłogę. — Robiłem kolację dla mnie i dla Harry, ale domyślam się, że zwiała. Jesteś głodny?

— Chyba tak. A co robisz? Ładnie pachnie.

John machnął ręką.

— Nic konkretnego. Po prostu wrzuciłem na patelnię krewetki z cytryną i czosnkiem i… ej, gdzie te kapary?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i odratował słoik, który spadł im jakiś czas temu na podłogę i potoczył się pod kredens.

— Masz.

John wziął od niego kapary, jednocześnie raz jeszcze go całując. Podszedł z powrotem do pieca, żeby zamieszać.

— Rozgość się. Ostatecznie jesteś u siebie w domu.

Sherlock otworzył lodówkę.

— Otwieramy to wino? — zapytał.

— A co to jest, pinot grigio? Poproszę.

Sherlock odkorkował butelkę i zdjął z wieszaka kieliszki. Nalał i podał jeden Johnowi, który się z nim stuknął.

— Zdrowie.

— Za bycie w domu — odpowiedział Sherlock.

John kiwnął głową, patrząc na niego miękko.

— Tak.

Rozmawiali o tym, jak minął lot, i o planach przeprowadzkowych Sherlocka, a John gotował. Sherlocka raczej rozpraszało patrzenie na niego. John poruszał się po kuchni sprawnie, oszczędnie, nie marnując ruchów, nigdzie się nie wahając. Koszulka opinała mu się na ciele przy każdym ruchu; Sherlocka fascynowała jego niewymuszona kompetencja.

— Nie wiedziałem, że tak dobrze gotujesz — powiedział.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Przez większą część dorosłego życia sam sobie gotowałem. Wrzucałem do garnka albo na patelnię, na co mi akurat przyszła ochota, i czasem wychodziło, a czasem nie. Nauczyłem się, co do czego pasuje, jak łączyć ze sobą składniki. — Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Sherlock go obserwuje. — Czemu tak mi się przyglądasz? — zapytał z kpiącym uśmiechem.

Sherlock odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok, trochę zażenowany, że dał się tak złapać.

— Patrzenie, jak gotujesz, sprawia mi przyjemność — odpowiedział. — Bardzo to… seksowne.

— Poważnie? — zaśmiał się John. — Nie czuję się w tej chwili specjalnie kuszący, w tym fartuszku, z koszulką opryskaną olejem. — Podszedł bliżej i pocałował go szybko; smakował winem. — Chociaż gotowanie dla seksownego chłopaka to genialna sprawa. — Wrócił do pieca. W kilka minut miał na nim redukujący się sos i wstawiony makaron. Zdjął fartuszek. — Mamy jakieś dziesięć minut, chodź, pokażę ci dom. — Wziął kieliszek i wyprowadził Sherlocka z powrotem do salonu. — To trochę dużo domu jak dla jednej osoby, ale bardzo go lubię.

— Jest bardzo w twoim stylu. Nie mogłem wyobrazić cię sobie w jednym z tych ultranowoczesnych ustrojstw ze ścianami ze szkła, od których aż się tu roi.

— Boże, nie. Lubię drewno, i skórę, i zieleń, i wygodę. — Przeprowadził Sherlocka przez salon, jadalnię, gabinet czy może swój prywatny pokój na tyłach, wielką, otaczającą dom z trzech stron werandę, domowe kino i łazienkę na parterze. — Przygotowałem się trochę na twój przyjazd — dodał.

— Przygotowywałeś się? Jak na wpuszczenie do domu małego dziecka albo psa?

John się roześmiał.

— Chciałem, żebyś miał trochę miejsca tylko dla siebie. Przeznaczyłem dla ciebie jeden z pokoi gościnnych na górze. — Otworzył drzwi i Sherlock wszedł do środka, mrugając w zaskoczeniu. — Myślałem, że może będziesz chciał zrobić tu sobie gabinet, taką samotnię albo coś.

Pokój był spory; John wyposażył go w dywany i tapicerowane skórą meble, które przywodziły Sherlockowi na myśl wystrój 221 B. Były regały na książki, biurko i komputer.

— John — powiedział. — Wzruszasz mnie. Zrobiłeś sobie kłopot.

— Nie przesadzaj, ledwo kiwnąłem palcem. Powiedziałem Harry, o co mi chodzi, ona wykonała kilka telefonów i już.

— Ale pomyślałeś o tym. Przyznaję, że może sam bym tego nie zrobił.

— Sherlock, wiem, że potrzebuję miejsca, które byłoby tylko dla mnie. To ma sens, że ty też. Nie możemy bez przerwy wchodzić sobie pod nogi, bo doprowadzimy się nawzajem do szału.

— Logiczny wniosek. — Spojrzał na Johna i się uśmiechnął. — Ale co, jeśli będę chciał z tobą spędzać tyle czasu, ile tylko się da?

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— Nie mam zastrzeżeń. W tej chwili. Ale… mieszkamy razem. Teraz to ekscytujące, ale przyjdzie taki moment, że będziemy musieli uszanować swoje granice. Obaj długo mieszkaliśmy sami. Będziemy się musieli przystosować i powinniśmy patrzeć na to realistycznie. — Chyba zobaczył w twarzy Sherlocka coś szczególnego, bo wyciągnął ręce i przyciągnął go do siebie za biodra. — Ale to nie znaczy, że nie jestem wniebowzięty, że przyjechałeś.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego z góry i przeczesał palcami jego jedwabiste włosy.

— Wraz z upływem czasu ludzka pamięć słabnie w postępie logarytmicznym — powiedział, umyślnie niskim głosem, który, jak wiedział, podniecał Johna. — Wspomnienie czyjejś twarzy blednie z czasem coraz szybciej.

John wyglądał na trochę zdezorientowanego.

— Co to tak dokładnie znaczy?

— Jesteś jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny, niż zapamiętałem.

Johnowi pociemniały oczy, a źrenice się rozszerzyły.

— Może pokażę ci sypialnię? — zaproponował.

— Chcesz powiedzieć: _naszą_ sypialnię?

— Właśnie to chcę powiedzieć. — John wziął go za rękę i poprowadził go korytarzem do dużej sypialni z łazienką. Sherlock ledwo się rozejrzał, zanim znów miał Johna w ramionach, a obaj mieli usta przyciśnięte do ust drugiego i niezgrabnie zaczynali ściągać z siebie nawzajem ubranie.

— John, kolacja.

— Och, pieprzyć kolację — warknął John i przypuścił atak. Pociągnął Sherlocka na łóżko i przeturlał ich tak, że to Sherlock znalazł się na dole. Przejechał mu ustami w dół szyi, rozpiął koszulę i zawędrował pocałunkami na jego pierś. Sherlock wbił głowę w materac, w reakcji na dotyk jego warg wyginając szyję w łuk. Westchnął.

— Nie zasługuję na to wszystko, wiesz — powiedział.

— Nie _zasługujesz_? To nie ma nic do zasługiwania, głupolu. Chcę, żeby to był także twój dom. Czemu nie miałbym zrobić, co się da, żeby ci w nim było dobrze?

Sherlock podciągnął go do góry, żeby móc mu jeszcze raz spojrzeć w twarz.

— Nie jest mi dobrze dzięki rzeczom, którymi mnie otaczasz, John. Tylko dzięki tobie.

John uśmiechnął się; oczy mu błyszczały.

— To mam odmówić tego jaguara, którego ci kupiłem?

Sherlock odchrząknął i uniósł brew.

— No, nie działajmy pochopnie. – Znów się pocałowali, śmiejąc się sobie nawzajem w usta. _Jaguara_? Sherlock odsunął się gwałtownie. — Żartujesz z tym jaguarem, prawda?

John przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, Sherlock. Żartuję. Kupienie ci kanapy i biurka to jedno, auto za dwieście tysięcy dolarów to co innego.

***

Następnego dnia John obudził się o ósmej. W brzuchu dalej miał ten węzeł podekscytowania, ten sam co przez cały tydzień, związany z wyczekiwaniem na przyjazd Sherlocka. _Zaraz, przyśniło mi się to?_ Obrócił się i zobaczył Sherlocka, śpiącego obok niego. Odprężył się. Wyglądało na to, że jego podświadomość jeszcze nie załapała, że czekanie się skończyło.

Uniósł jeden palec i przeciągnął nim delikatnie po policzku Sherlocka. To był szok, zobaczyć go wczoraj, jak staje w drzwiach kuchni; szok w najlepszej możliwej wersji. Będzie musiał podziękować później Harry – na pewno przyłożyła rękę do zorganizowania tego. Po improwizowanym rozrabianiu w sypialni on i Sherlock zjedli razem kolację w kąciku śniadaniowym. Wcześniej martwił się, że kiedy Sherlock przyjedzie, będzie niezręcznie. Czy dadzą radę ze sobą rozmawiać? Czy będą zachowywać się wobec siebie swobodnie? Fakt, to była dopiero pierwsza noc, ale jak na razie te obawy wydawały się bezpodstawne. Nie było żadnej niezręczności, rozmawiało im się zupełnie swobodnie, a kiedy zaszyli się w pokoju, żeby obejrzeć _Project Runway_ , drażniąc się jeden z drugim, jakie to stereotypowe, można było odnieść wrażenie, że robili to już tysiąc razy. Kiedy szli razem na górę do łóżka, spleceni palcami i krążącymi między nimi prądami wyczekiwania, John nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku: ostatecznie miał w domu i w łóżku mężczyznę, którego kochał.

Tyle tylko, że nie wszystko było w porządku, nic nie było w porządku i tylko z czasem dowiedzą się, jak bardzo nie w porządku będzie. Ale nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Będą musieli zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością w poniedziałek, kiedy zaczną nagrywać dubbing do plenerowych scen _Do nieznajomego_ i zapewne spotkają się ze współpracownikami z planu twarzą w twarz po raz pierwszy od zakończenia zdjęć. Jak najbardziej spodziewał się telefonu od Jima Schamusa z zaproszeniem na poważne spotkanie w celu omówienia Zaistniałej Sytuacji. Oni wiedzieli. Oczywiście że wiedzieli. _Zawsze wszystko wiedzieli._ Sally opowiedziała im, jak to Anderson przyjechał ich szukać, kiedy byli w Sussex. Od tego czasu nie mieli żadnej wiadomości, ale domyślał się, że dość łatwo było ignorować całą sprawę, póki rozdzielał ich ocean. Teraz, kiedy obaj byli w Los Angeles, i to w tym samym domu, wytwórnia będzie miała wątpliwości. I pewnie żądania. Dręczyło go martwienie się tym, czego może sobie zażyczyć, czym zagrozić, na co spróbować ich namówić. John znał aktorów, którzy musieli podpisać porozumienia, z których wynikało, że nie wolno im ujawniać swojej orientacji seksualnej albo pewnych innych aspektów ich życia osobistego. Nie wiedział, co zrobi, jeśli studio zażąda podpisania takiego dokumentu od niego i Sherlocka.

_Jak mógłbym go o to poprosić? Jak mógłbym wymagać tego od siebie? Jest szczęśliwy, ja jestem szczęśliwy – czemu to musi być takie popierdolone?_

Ich szczęście się nie liczyło. To było popierdolone, bez dwóch zdań, ale tak już było i kropka.

Zeszłej nocy wywiązał się z obietnicy i wyruchał Sherlocka, aż się kurzyło. Seks umiliła im jeszcze świadomość, że są teraz we własnym łóżku i we własnym domu, i chociaż z tym nie czekali, mieli wrażenie, że tak jest dobrze, jakby dom od lat czekał, aż zamieszka w nim drugi człowiek, ten właściwy, i teraz same jego belki i legary wzdychały, spełnione. Poza tym akt seksualny znów okazał się inny pod pewnym nowym względem. Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie obaj dali się ponownie zbadać i wymienili się wynikami. Obaj byli czyści. Więc zeszłej nocy kochali się bez żadnych barier.

Biedny Sherlock. Przez kilka dni będzie dochodził do siebie po zmianie stref czasowych. Normalnie nie potrzebował wiele snu, ale w tej chwili spał chyba jak zabity. John wymknął się po cichu z łóżka, poszedł do ubikacji, a potem po laptopa. Uruchomił go i zaczął czytać fachowe wiadomości o zawężonym obiegu, gdy tymczasem Sherlock spał sobie, leżąc na boku. John szybko przebiegł wzrokiem zwykłe newsy o tym, że ktoś zmienił agencję, podpisał kontrakt na nowy projekt albo wykupił opcję na jakąś książkę, ale potem coś przyciągnęło jego wzrok: recenzja _Którą ta flaga reprezentuje_ , nowego filmu Olivera Stone’a, który miał tego dnia wejść do kin. Przeczytał ją z pewną obawą.

_Film ten to poruszający portret cierpień weteranów wojennych i procesu przystosowawczego, jaki ich czeka, jeśli chcą wrócić do normalnego życia jako cywile. Stone oddaje sprawiedliwość zapierającym dech w piersiach pustynnym zdjęciom i inteligentnemu scenariuszowi, wznosząc się na wyżyny swojej uczuciowości i umiejętności budowania intymnej atmosfery, ale najmocniejszą stroną tego obrazu jest zapierająca dech w piersiach gra Jamesa Moriarty’ego w głównej roli niepełnosprawnego weterana Toby’ego McTeague’a. Moriarty imponuje do perfekcji opanowanym amerykańskim akcentem i totalnym zanurzeniem się w poczucie winy, oburzenie i wstrząs pourazowy swojego bohatera, którego film odziera stopniowo z kolejnych warstw osobowości, odsłaniając coraz głębsze pokłady tajemnicy i hańby. Moriarty to najzupełniej pewny kandydat do nominacji oscarowej._

John westchnął. Nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby go to uszczęśliwiało. Miał sto procent pewności, że Sherlock też zostanie w tym roku nominowany (co do siebie nie był aż taki pewny, co by o tym nie mówili inni), a nie cieszył się na myśl, że będzie musiał słuchać, jak Sherlock narzeka, że musi rywalizować o nagrodę z Moriartym.

Sherlock poruszył się, przewrócił na bok i przysunął bliżej, szukając przez sen ciepła ciała Johna. Wiercił się, póki nie wtulił mu się w bok, głowę opierając mu na ramieniu. John pochylił głowę i pocałował go w zmierzwione loki.

— Mmmf — usłyszał.

— Dzień dobry.

— Co czytasz?

— Recenzję nowego filmu Moriarty’ego.

Sherlock uniósł głowę i wbił zaspany wzrok w ekran.

— I co piszą?

— Że to – czekaj, nie chcę się pomylić – triumf współczesnej kinematografii amerykańskiej. A Moriarty zapiera dech w piersiach, błyszczy i na pewno zostanie nominowany.

Sherlock wydał odgłos niezadowolenia.

— Pewnie że zostanie nominowany, w życiu nie widziałem, żeby jakiś film tak bezczelnie żebrał o Oscara. Czytałem scenariusz. Facet ma chyba ze cztery długie, dramatyczne monologi, w których wali pięścią w stół i toczy pianę z ust, a to nie licząc trzech scen, w których załamuje się i szlocha. A wszystko to z protezą. Nuda.

— Zła wiadomość dla nas. Nasz film jest subtelniejszy.

— To miasto nie wybaczyło Oliverowi Stone’owi, że jest… no, że jest Oliverem Stone’em. Ludzie nie będą się śpieszyć, żeby obsypać nagrodami jego ulubiony temat, zwłaszcza że na pewno zostanie oskarżony o to, że tylko odświeża _Urodzonego 4 lipca_. A to właśnie robi.

— Ale mogą chcieć nagrodzić Moriarty’ego.

Sherlock zdjął mu z kolan laptopa i pchnął go w dół łóżka, żeby móc wtulić się mocniej w objęcia Johna, zarzucając na niego jednocześnie nogę i rękę.

— Nie chcę o nim myśleć. Ty jesteś o wiele lepszy do przytulania i mniej denerwujący.

John zsunął się trochę niżej i otulił Sherlocka kołdrą i sobą, śmiejąc się cicho.

— Czemu aż tak się nienawidzicie?

— Jest nie do wytrzymania, a poza tym koszmarny z niego aktor.

— On pewnie powiedziałby to samo o tobie.

— Tak, ale by się mylił, a ja mam rację. — Sherlock westchnął. — Chodziliśmy razem na RADA. On na pewnym etapie popychał swoją karierę do przodu przy użyciu pewnych środków, które nie były całkiem fair. Ujawniłem to, a to kosztowało go rolę, na której bardzo mu zależało. Trzy razy staraliśmy się o tę samą rolę. Raz ja ją dostałem, raz on, raz żaden z nas. Ta, którą w końcu dostał on, była w tym filmie Russella, wiesz, tym o misjonarzach.

— Boże, ależ on był _okropny_.

— Rzeczywiście. Z jakiegoś powodu to też moja wina.

— A ta rola, którą dostałeś ty?

— W _Kanizsy_. Moriarty jeszcze mi tego nie wybaczył.

— Nie byłby w niej dobry, a już na pewno nie mógłby się równać z tobą.

— Terrence też tak uznał. No ale zdaje się, że początkowo miał nas obu na liście. — Dłoń Sherlocka wśliznęła się Johnowi między uda, jego ciepłe usta wędrowały po jego szyi. — Koniec gadania o pracy w łóżku — zawyrokował. — Chyba pamiętam, że ktoś tu wyrażał zainteresowanie porannym seksem. Czy tylko mi się wydawało?

***

John golił się właśnie przed lustrem, kiedy Sherlock wyszedł spod prysznica i powęszył.

— Co tak pachnie — zapytał — kawa?

— Tak mi się wydaje — odpowiedział John.

— Harry przyszła?

John się uśmiechnął, ale był to taki podejrzany uśmiech z gatunku „mam coś do ukrycia”.

— Nie. To nie Harry.

Ubrali się i zeszli na dół. Przy wyspie kuchennej siedziała elegancko ubrana kobieta i robiła coś na smartfonie blackberry.

— Widzę, że się rozgościłaś — powiedział do niej John. Sherlock obserwował uważnie ją i to, jak John reagował na jej obecność. _Jakaś ważna persona w Hollywood, wpływowa, działająca zakulisowo; zamężna, ale potajemnie; pochodzi ze Wschodniego Wybrzeża, być może z Nowego Jorku, ale raczej z New Jersey._

_Innymi słowy – moja nowa menadżerka i rzeczniczka prasowa._

Kobieta otrzepała dłonie.

— Patrzcie, kto postanowił do nas dołączyć — powiedziała. — Bo my wszyscy jesteśmy już od dawna na nogach i pracujemy. Powiedzcie mi, który z was wydaje ten przezabawny odgłos, kiedy szczytuje, podobny do godowego ryku łosia?

Sherlock stał jak zamurowany, co było dla niego zupełnie nowym doświadczeniem. John się roześmiał.

— Sherlock, przedstawiam ci moją… nie, właściwie _naszą_ rzeczniczkę prasową i menadżerkę, Irene Adler.

Kobieta wstała i uścisnęła Sherlockowi dłoń, dwa razy, jak profesjonalistka.

— Mamy mnóstwo pracy, panowie, więc lepiej zaczynajmy od razu — powiedziała.

— Możemy się najpierw chociaż napić kawy? — zapytał Sherlock, elegancko unosząc do góry jedną brew. — Wasza Miłość?

Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

— Zezwalam. Tym razem. Wyjątkowo.

Wznowili obrady przy stole śniadaniowym w kuchni, John z kawą i grzanką, Sherlock z samą kawą. Irene pisała coś na smartfonie, prawie nie patrząc na klawisze, co zaimponowało nawet Sherlockowi, który sam bez przerwy używał do pisania telefonu.

— No dobrze — zagaiła. — Przede wszystkim uważam, że mądrze robicie, decydując się na jednego wspólnego menadżera. Przez najbliższe pół roku będziemy mieć tyle manewrowania, że w przeciwnym razie pół życia spędziłabym, wisząc na telefonie z twoim menadżerem i rzecznikiem, Sherlock. Jeśli będę mogła zajmować się harmonogramami i mediami w imieniu was obu, niebezpieczeństwo, że coś nam umknie, będzie mniejsze, a ja zaoszczędzę mnóstwo czasu.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Rozumowaliśmy tak samo — przyznał.

— Po drugie, zachowujecie się też bardzo głupio.

John i Sherlock spojrzeli po sobie.

— Jesteśmy i mądrzy, i głupi? — upewnił się John.

— Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. Decyzja, żeby mieć jednego menadżera i jednego rzecznika, da do myślenia ludziom, którzy się na tym znają. To bardzo „małżeńskie” rozwiązanie. Być może wiem, jak to obejść. Ale nie, miałam na myśli to. — Wyciągnęła iPada i pokazała im zdjęcie, zrobione Sherlockowi na lotnisku poprzedniego dnia.

— Ja na lotnisku.

— Tak. Ty na lotnisku – wszędzie w internecie.

— I?

Irene westchnęła.

—  _Z kim_ tu jesteś, Sherlock?

— Z Harry.

— Czyli przyleciałeś do Los Angeles i odebrała cię siostra Johna Watsona.

John wlepił w nią wzrok.

— Oni wiedzą, kim jest Harry? — zapytał. Sherlock tymczasem pluł sobie w brodę. Oczywiście że wiedzieli, kim jest Harry. Powinien to był przewidzieć.

— Oni wiedzą wszystko, John. Zawsze zakładajcie, że wszyscy wiedzą absolutnie wszystko. W ten sposób będzie bezpieczniej. A na takie rzeczy nie możemy sobie pozwolić. — Irene oparła splecione dłonie na stole i zmierzyła ich obu surowym spojrzeniem. — Jeżeli mówicie poważnie, że chcecie utrzymać swój związek w tajemnicy do Oscarów, to ja mogę wam to załatwić. Ale musicie robić, co wam każę, i to natychmiast. Jak wam powiem, żebyście założyli wodery, to zapytacie, w jakim kolorze. Zrobię, co będę mogła, żebyście mogli prowadzić normalne życie, ale od tej chwili do marca wasze zadanie polega na słuchaniu mnie. Rozumiemy się?

Sherlock zaczął się mimo woli jeżyć. Rozumiał, że to, o czym mówi Irene, jest konieczne, ale buntował się przeciwko temu, żeby ktoś mu mówił, co ma robić. Taką już miał naturę. John złapał go za rękę.

— Rozumiemy się — odpowiedział, uprzedzając obiekcje Sherlocka.

— To dobrze. Od teraz nie wychodzicie razem z tego domu. To już i tak problem, że tu zamieszkałeś, Sherlock, ale jeżeli będziemy mieli szczęście, opinia publiczna się o tym nie dowie. Nie chodzicie razem jeść, nie wychodzicie razem pobiegać, nie jeździcie tym samym autem, nie chodzicie na te same przyjęcia. Razem wolno wam chodzić tylko na spotkania i imprezy związane z waszym filmem, gdzie wszyscy będą się spodziewać was obu. Jak wziąć pod uwagę, jaki to film, wszystkie spotkania promocyjne i z prasą będziecie odbywać we dwóch. Ale poza tym nikt pod żadnym pozorem nie może was zobaczyć razem i kropka. Ani w spożywczym, ani na plaży, ani nigdzie indziej. Wasz związek ma pozostać w tych czterech ścianach.

Sherlockowi robiło się coraz smutniej. Wiedział, że to wszystko będzie konieczne, ale kiedy usłyszał, jak Irene mówi to tak głośno i wyraźnie, poczuł narastające przygnębienie. Przyjechał tu, żeby być z człowiekiem, którego kochał. Teraz wyglądało na to, że będą trzymani na dystans jak nastolatki na randce z przyzwoitką. John wyglądał na równie niepocieszonego.

— A co jak będziemy chcieli się… wyrwać? — zapytał.

— To się da zrobić. Ja wszystko załatwię, a wy nie będziecie się z tym kłócić. Wyślę was gdzieś, gdzie będziecie mieli spokój i nikt nie będzie wam przeszkadzał ani was podglądał. I będę was tam wysyłać tak często, jak będziecie chcieli, jeśli to wam pomoże dostosować się do pozostałych elementów planu. Jasne? — Znów westchnęła, a twarz jej trochę złagodniała. — Słuchajcie, wiem, jakie to będzie dla was nieprzyjemne. Postaram się pomóc wam to przetrwać. Ale najważniejsze będzie dla mnie zachowanie tajemnicy do momentu, kiedy mi powiecie, że mogę przestać.

— Wydaje mi się, że w wytwórni już wiedzą — powiedział Sherlock.

— Oczywiście że wiedzą. Nie dacie rady ukryć tego przed kolegami po fachu ani dziennikarzami. Waszym celem jest tylko ukrycie tego przed ludźmi z zewnątrz. Mogę wam obiecać góra tyle, że żaden prawdziwy dziennikarz nigdy was nie zapyta o plotki, jakie o was krążą, i że nikt nigdy tych plotek nie opublikuje. Nie mam wpływu na paparazzich ani tych wszystkich rozwydrzonych blogerów, którzy udają dziennikarzy – ci będą pisać, co chcą. Ale wiecie, jaka jest pierwsza zasada internetu: zdjęcia albo nic nie było. Jeden z moich najbardziej podstępnych asystentów przeszukuje w tej chwili okolicę, żeby ustalić wszystkie możliwe punkty, z których da się zajrzeć do wnętrza tego domu, i ewentualnie zrobić zdjęcie teleobiektywem. Jak coś znajdzie, dopilnujemy, żeby każda taka pozycja została zasłonięta. — Wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się do nich nieznacznie. — Nie chcę utrudniać wam życia bardziej, niż to konieczne. Cieszę się razem z wami, naprawdę. Może to, co mówię, brzmi, jakbym była zimną suką, ale tak naprawdę to romantyczka ze mnie. — Znów się uśmiechnęła. — Zapytajcie mojego męża.

Johnowi opadła szczęka.

— Nie wiedziałem, że masz męża! — Sherlock siedział cicho. Irene była menadżerką i rzeczniczką Johna od pięciu lat. Najwyraźniej potrafiła ukryć przed światem swój własny związek, nawet jeśli Sherlocka nie nabrała. No ale mało kto to potrafił.

— Rzeczywiście nie wiedziałeś i nikt inny też nie wie. On i ja zdecydowaliśmy, że tak będzie lepiej. Więc jeśli zastanawiasz się, czy dam radę ustawić tę fasadę dla was dwóch, pamiętaj, że udało mi się ukrywać mój stan cywilny przez osiem lat. — Przyjrzała im się z namysłem. — Tak naprawdę to przydałaby się nam dziewczyna dla Sherlocka — dodała.

Sherlock znieruchomiał. John zacisnął dłoń na jego dłoni.

— Nie. Mowy nie ma. — W głosie Johna była jakaś nuta napięcia, którą Sherlock rzadko w nim słyszał. — Wykluczone.

— John, byłoby łatwiej zbywać pytania o to, dlaczego tu zamieszkał.

— Dlaczego dla mnie? — zapytał Sherlock.

— John jest za świeżo po zerwaniu z Sarah. I – cóż, bądźmy szczerzy – słynie z tego, jaki jest szarmancki wobec kobiet i dla nich atrakcyjny. Ty nie. Gdyby się okazało, że masz dziewczynę, ludzie nie byliby tacy skłonni zakładać, że to coś niezobowiązującego, bo tobie się to po prostu nie zdarza.

John kręcił głową.

— Nie dalibyśmy rady załatwić nikogo tak na zawołanie — zauważył.

— Nie. To musiałabym być ja.

— Ty? — wykrzyknął John.

— Tak. To by też wyjaśniło, dlaczego Sherlock zmienił menadżera i rzecznika, bez sugerowania, że z tobą sypia.

— Ale ty jesteś mężatką!

— Dowiedziałeś się o tym cztery minuty temu. Nikt inny się nie dowie.

Sherlock miał wątpliwości.

— Ty, moją dziewczyną? Nikt by w to nie uwierzył.

— Ludzie uwierzą w to, co im zaserwuję, i będą zachwyceni, że to dostali — zaoponowała. Popatrzyła na nich i chyba się zlitowała. — Zajmiemy się tym później. Macie wolne do poniedziałku. W poniedziałek o dziewiątej macie być w studiu na nagrania dźwiękowe, a potem Focus chce się z wami spotkać o piątej. Zakładam, że w sprawie tego — powiedziała, robiąc niewyraźny gest w ich stronę. — Ja też będę na tym spotkaniu, więc nie przejmujcie się za bardzo.

John prychnął.

— Życz nam powodzenia — poprosił.

— Nie muszę wam mówić, żebyście nie wychodzili w ten weekend, prawda?

— Nie musisz.

— Jak będziecie chcieli się urwać z miasta, zadzwońcie, to załatwię wam to w godzinę. — Irene spojrzała na zegarek. — Muszę iść. Wygląda na to, że „Entertainment Weekly” chce zrobić duży artykuł o tym filmie i dać was na okładkę. Umówię was na wspólny wywiad i sesję zdjęciową, pewnie na koniec września.

John pokiwał głową. Wyglądał na ogłuszonego, a Sherlock chyba wiedział, jak John się czuje. Wstali i odprowadzili Irene do drzwi.

— Dzięki za wszystko, Irene — powiedział John. — Wiem, że to niemały kłopot.

— John, płacisz mi za to. To tylko moja praca. Wam jest dużo trudniej, to wasze życie. — Popatrzyła po ich twarzach. — Przyznaję, że bardzo mi się nie podoba, że to jest konieczne. Obaj wyglądaliście na szczęśliwych, kiedy zeszliście na dół; teraz już nie bardzo.

— Jak sama powiedziałaś, fakt, że takie środki są konieczne, jest przygnębiający — powiedział Sherlock, znów biorąc Johna za rękę. — Damy radę.

— To dobrze. Dzwońcie, jakby coś się działo, a w przeciwnym razie – miłego weekendu i pamiętajcie, co wam mówiłam: zobaczymy się w poniedziałek. — Sama otworzyła sobie drzwi i wyszła.

Przez chwilę stali w przedpokoju. Sherlock puścił dłoń Johna i odsunął się od niego na parę kroków, rozcierając sobie twarz. Miał wielką ochotę na kilka plastrów nikotynowych, ale oparł się pokusie.

— John, chyba… chyba potrzebuję trochę pobyć sam.

— Ja też.

— Jest tu siłownia?

John wyciągnął portfel i wręczył Sherlockowi kartę członkowską z jego nazwiskiem.

— Harry zapisała cię do mojej. Weź mój wóz.

— Zadzwonię po taksówkę. Nikt nie powinien zobaczyć, jak prowadzę twój.

— Boże, przecież chyba nie wiedzą, _czym jeżdżę_.

— Wiedzą, wiedzą. Pamiętasz, co mówiła Irene? Że mamy zakładać, że wszyscy wiedzą wszystko? — Żałował nawet, że są zapisani do tej samej siłowni.

— Jak chcesz. — John odwrócił się i poszedł do siebie.

Sherlock pozbierał swój strój na siłownię, wezwał taksówkę i nie minęło pół godziny, a był na bieżni, wyładowując frustrację, podczas gdy iPod zalewał mu uszy kawałkami Beastie Boys, zagłuszając świat zewnętrzny. Biegał, aż rozbolały go uda, potem zszedł z bieżni i zrobił dwa cykle z ciężarkami, aż pot lał się z niego strumieniami.

W pewnym momencie podszedł do niego kierownik, żeby go przywitać. Sherlock rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że wszyscy pozostali klienci – najwyraźniej sami zamożni miejscowi, w tym kilku innych aktorów, których rozpoznał – cały czas przyglądali mu się kątem oka, a on nie zauważył. Wymienił z kierownikiem niezbędne uprzejmości, pożegnał się, zamówił taksówkę na za dwadzieścia minut i poszedł pod prysznic.

Wrócił do domu Johna (do _ich_ domu), czując się o wiele lepiej, bardziej skupiony, gotowy rozmawiać, gotowy radzić sobie z problemami.

Ledwo zamknął za sobą drzwi, a John już go wołał:

— Sherlock?

— Tak, to ja.

Usłyszał szybkie kroki i John stanął w przedpokoju. Wyglądał na podekscytowanego.

— Przysłali pierwszy zwiastun.

— Obejrzałeś?

— Nie, chciałem poczekać na ciebie. Chodź! — John odwrócił się i szybko zniknął w drzwiach. Sherlock odłożył torbę i poszedł za nim do jego gabinetu. Nachylił się nad siedzącym w swoim fotelu Johnem i zapatrzył się w monitor; John puścił zwiastun.

Obaj zupełnie znieruchomieli. Pojawiły się i zniknęły loga najpierw Universalu, potem Focus Features.

Nie było dialogu. Na ścieżkę składały się oszczędna gitara i skrzypce; Sherlock nie rozpoznał melodii, chociaż brzmiała podobnie do innych utworów Andrew Birda, piosenkarza, któremu powierzono skomponowanie muzyki do tego filmu, z zastrzeżeniem, że ma być taka właśnie: oszczędna. Zdjęcia były nawet piękniejsze, niż miał nadzieję. Każde ujęcie było dziełem sztuki, kompozycją światła i cienia, wypraną z kolorów i surową. Twarz Johna w każdym kolejnym ujęciu była studium w bezruchu i w subtelnej grze wyrazu; jego własna twarz była kanciasta i nieludzka.

Fabułę zapowiadał szereg bardzo krótkich urywków po pięć–dziesięć sekund każdy. Spotkanie Benjamina i Marka w poczekalni – każdy na swoim końcu kanapy. Rozmowa telefoniczna w parku. Uścisk, rozespane przebudzenie, rozgniewana matka, pogrzeb. Zaskakujący rozprysk krwi, dziwnie jaskrawy na ścianie.

Filmik trwał dwie minuty i przez cały ten czas Sherlock wstrzymywał oddech. Na koniec wyświetlił się tytuł, cały małymi literami, zawieszony blisko dolnego skraju ekranu, potem w jego przeciwległym rogu minęły się w locie ich nazwiska. I jeszcze _grudzień 2011_.

Plik się skończył. John bez słowa puścił go od początku i obejrzeli go jeszcze raz.

Kiedy skończył się drugi raz, przez chwilę John po prosu siedział. Sherlock obrócił się i przysiadł na skraju biurka. John podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego; w oczach miał jakąś bezbronność.

— To dla tego to robimy, John — przypomniał mu Sherlock.

John kiwnął głową.

— Jesteśmy to winni temu filmowi. Zawdzięczamy mu wszystko.

Sherlock wyciągnął rękę i ujął jego dłoń.

— To nas nie złamie. Damy radę — powiedział.

John nachylił się do przodu, trzymając teraz w dłoniach obie ręce Sherlocka. Patrzył na ich zaciśnięte razem palce.

— Sherlock, wiem, że nie chcesz się ukrywać. Wiem, że robisz to dla mnie. Nie wiem, jak ci to wynagrodzić, ale obiecam ci coś ważnego. — Podniósł głowę i napotkał jego wzrok. — Jeśli kiedyś trzeba będzie wybierać między utrzymaniem tego w tajemnicy a tobą, to dla mnie to nie będzie żaden wybór. Będziesz ważniejszy. My będziemy ważniejsi. Zawsze.

Sherlock poczuł, jak odrobinę rozluźniają mu się napięte mięśnie.

— Wiem o tym, John.

— To dobrze. Chciałem tylko, żebyś usłyszał, jak to mówię.

— Dziękuję.

John zerknął na monitor.

— Ten film będzie wyjątkowy. Muszę wierzyć, że będzie tego wart.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Będzie — zapewnił go.

John wstał i go objął.

— Kocham cię — powiedział mu do ucha.

Sherlock chwycił go mocno. Nie miał zamiaru go puścić i stracić – dla niczego i dla nikogo.

— Też cię kocham, John. Bardziej niż potrafię powiedzieć. — Miał nadzieję, że to nie brzmi banalnie; była to dosłowna prawda. Potrafił rozprawiać na niemal każdy temat i elokwentnie wygłaszać rozmaite opinie, wyjaśnienia i teorie, ale stwierdzał, że za słabo posługuje się językiem, żeby w pełni wyrazić, co czuje do Johna Watsona. Życie nie przygotowało go na to i czuł, że siła tego uczucia spycha go z kursu.

Ale Sherlock Holmes był zaradnym człowiekiem. Skoro nie potrafił powiedzieć Johnowi, co czuje, będzie po prostu musiał tak postępować, żeby John i tak wiedział.

* * *

W charakterze pomocy obrazkowych – tak wygląda dom Johna:

Przypis tłumaczki:

Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak niezgrabnie brzmi tytuł tego filmu Olivera Stone’a, ale on jest w tym fanfiku w miarę ważny, a tytuł ma bardzo znaczący, więc chciałam go oddać wiernie – no a jak _wiernie_ , to niekoniecznie _ładnie_. W oryginale brzmi on _For Which It Stands_ i jest to cytat z amerykańskiej _Przysięgi na wierność_ fladze Stanów Zjednoczonych i „Republice, którą ona reprezentuje, jednemu Narodowi poddanemu Bogu, nierozerwalnie zjednoczonemu, z wolnością i sprawiedliwością dla wszystkich”. (Żeby było ciekawie, Bóg jest w tekście od roku 1954, wcześniej przez sześćdziesiąt lat go tam nie było.) Domyślam się, że w rzeczywistości tytuł zostałby spolszczony jakoś _zupełnie_ inaczej, ale nie chcę próbować, skoro ;-) nie widziałam filmu.

 


	12. Rozdział dwunasty

Do poniedziałku John zdążył poczuć, że on i Sherlock zaczynają się przyzwyczajać do mieszkania razem. Dzięki Harry większość ubrań Sherlocka przewędrowała z jego apartamentu do wielkiej szafy w głównej sypialni domu, której własne ciuchy Johna nigdy by nie zapełniły, a w łazience rozpanoszyły się jego przybory toaletowe. Półki w jego pokoju stopniowo zapełniały się książkami, a na biurku został ustawiony jego komputer. John uśmiechał się, wracając do domu i widząc kurtkę Sherlocka na oparciu jednego z krzeseł w kuchni, filiżankę z niedopitą przez niego herbatą w zlewie, a w lodówce ten dziwny jogurt naturalny, który mu smakował.

Wszystko się po prostu… układało. Pasowali do siebie, leżąc w łóżku, pasowali do siebie na kanapie, bezkolizyjnie mijali się w kuchni, jakby robili to całe życie. Johnowi nie mieściło się w głowie, że tak naprawdę są razem od bardzo niedawna; wrażenie miał takie, że to już całe wieki.

Tym dziwniej było wstać rano, zjeść śniadanie, wypić kawę, a potem wsiąść do dwóch różnych samochodów – którym obu przez weekend przyciemniono szyby – i pojechać na nagrania dubbingowe. Po dotarciu na miejsce John nie zobaczył się nawet z Sherlockiem; reżyser dźwięku zaprowadził go tylko do kabiny i wzięli się do pracy. W przerwie na lunch poszedł do uczęszczanej knajpki przy tej samej ulicy; usiadł w środku, zjadł kanapkę i poczytał coś z kindle’a, a po drodze rozdał kilka autografów. Wrócił do studia i do pracy. Na parkingu zauważył wóz Sherlocka, ale jego samego nie zobaczył, póki nie skończył nagrywać na ten dzień (czekały go jeszcze dwa dni nagrań), nie wyszedł i nie odkrył, że Sherlock na niego czeka. Musiał się powstrzymać, żeby go nie pocałować na powitanie.

— Co ty tutaj robisz?

Sherlock schował książkę do aktówki i wstał.

— Skończyłem jakieś dziesięć minut temu, więc pomyślałem, że na ciebie zaczekam. Mam gdzieś, co mówi Irene. Chcę, żebyśmy poszli na to spotkanie razem. Nie mamy nic do ukrycia przed ludźmi z wytwórni, i tak już wiedzą.

John kiwnął głową.

— W porządku. Ja poprowadzę.

Sherlock zgodził się z nim, kiwając lakonicznie głową. Wyszli razem z budynku, zachowując bezpieczną odległość jakiegoś metra, i wsiedli do samochodu Johna. Jak tylko znaleźli się bezpiecznie za przyciemnionymi szybami, obaj obrócili się do siebie i złapali jeden drugiego w niecierpliwym pocałunku, niedelikatnym od frustracji. John ostatni raz zassał dolną wargę Sherlocka, prawdę mówiąc bardzo kuszącą, i się odsunął.

— Tego mi było trzeba — powiedział.

— Mnie tak samo.

Westchnęli obaj z rezygnacją. John uruchomił silnik i pojechali.

Focus Features miało siedzibę w Nowym Jorku, mieli się więc spotkać w biurze macierzystej wytwórni Focus, Universalu. Podjechali pod bramę i przedstawili się; zostali już wcześniej zapowiedziani. John podjechał pod niski, niezapadający w pamięć budynek biurowy i znalazł miejsce do zaparkowania. Do takich miejsc nie przychodzili ludzie spoza branży filmowej ani dziennikarze; tu nie musieli się martwić, czy ktoś zobaczy ich razem. Żaden aktor, statysta, pracownik wytwórni ani członek ekipy nie zdradziłby ich sekretu prasie, jeśli nie chciałby stracić pracy. Hollywoodzka zmowa milczenia nie dotyczyła tylko siedzących w szafie osób nieheteroseksualnych. Trzeba by się zdrowo naszukać, żeby znaleźć aktora, który nie miał jakiegoś sekretu, który ukrywał przed opinią publiczną, czy to było dziecko, które chciał uchronić przed blaskiem reflektorów, zamieciony pod dywan romans, kochanek tej samej płci, czy nawet, w jednym znanym Johnowi przypadku, przeszłość, w której ten ktoś sam był przeciwnej płci niż obecnie. John wiedział też o pewnym powszechnie bardzo lubianym aktorze, który pielęgnował image miłego człowieka, a całkiem sporo czasu i pieniędzy poświęcał na ukrywanie przeszłości, która obejmowała między innymi kilka wyroków skazujących za przemoc domową. Pozory tak często były mylące. Znał kilkoro aktorów, których świat uważał za wrednych, a którzy w rzeczywistości byli najzupełniej miłymi, przyzwoitymi ludźmi, którzy mieli kiedyś medialnego pecha i już nigdy nie zatarli potem złego wrażenia.

Chodziło o to, że nikt nie ośmieliłby się wygadać cudzego sekretu, bo każdy jakiś sekret miał.

Irene czekała na nich w holu z Gregiem Lestrade’em po jednej i Mikiem Stamfordem po swojej drugiej stronie. Wszyscy troje naradzali się zawzięcie, ale kiedy do środka weszli ich klienci, podnieśli głowy.

— Widzę, że wspaniale się we trójkę dogadujecie — powiedział Sherlock.

— O, tak, piekielnie skuteczny z nas zespół wspierania talentów — odparł z ironią Greg.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że o wiele łatwiej współpracuje się z jedną menadżerką-rzeczniczką niż z czterema ludźmi — dodał Mike.

— No cóż, ja sama jedna wykonuję pracę czterech mężczyzn — powiedziała Irene. — Co tam słychać, chłopcy?

— Wszystko dobrze — odpowiedział John.

— Chcielibyśmy mieć to już za sobą — uzupełnił gderliwie Sherlock.

Kiwnęła głową.

— Chcecie, żebyśmy mówili w waszym imieniu? — zapytała.

— Nie — zdecydował John i kątem oka zobaczył, jak Sherlock zgadza się z nim, kiwając głową. — Możecie się wtrącać, jeśli to będzie konieczne, ale to jest nasza sprawa i sami się tym zajmiemy.

— Dobrze. — Westchnęła. — W takim razie chodźmy. Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym szybciej możemy iść się czegoś napić.

— Boże, tak — zgodził się John.

Wpuszczono ich do salki konferencyjnej. John obawiał się, że będzie więcej ludzi. Byli tam Jim Schamus i Anderson, a także jakiś garniak, którego nie rozpoznał – zapewne ktoś z zarządu Universalu – i drugi, najwyraźniej prawnik. John zmrużył oczy na jego widok, a przez głowę przemknęły mu wizje umów, które mogłyby ich zobowiązać do nieujawniania faktu, że są parą. Zerknął na Mike’a i zobaczył wypisaną na jego twarzy tę samą myśl. Mike odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem i nieznacznie, prawie niedostrzegalnie pokręcił głową.

Jim uśmiechnął się i uścisnął im ręce.

— John, Sherlock, wspaniale was znowu widzieć. — Dalsze uściski dłoni wszystkich ze wszystkimi.

— Nawzajem, Jim. — Wszyscy usiedli, zajmując wszystkie miejsca wokół niewielkiego stołu konferencyjnego.

— Jak wam się podobał zwiastun kinowy?

— Ogromnie — odpowiedział John. — Jest bardzo odpowiedni, bardzo sugestywny.

— Staramy się, żeby materiały promocyjne oddawały ton samego filmu — potwierdził Jim. — Żadnego podstępnego zwabiania widzów do kin. Dziś wieczorem udostępnimy zwiastun w witrynie filmu, a w weekend wejdzie do kin. — Westchnął. — Żałuję, że to nie wszystko, co mamy do omówienia. — Zerknął na jednego z dwóch nieznanych Johnowi mężczyzn w garniturach. — Pan Donald Metcalfe z Universalu i pan Roger McWilliams, jeden z prawników tej wytwórni. Chciałbym wyraźnie zaznaczyć, że ta rozmowa odbywa się na ich życzenie, nie moje.

John był mu wdzięczny za tę uwagę, która niewątpliwie nie zaskarbi mu względów u zwierzchników w Universalu.

— Panie Holmes, panie Watson — zaczął Metcalfe. Nie robił wrażenia człowieka niegodziwego ani groźnego, no ale tacy nigdy nie robili takiego wrażenia, póki nie było za późno. — Zebraliśmy się tu, żeby omówić charakter łączącej was relacji. Nie będę panów pytał, jaki on jest w szczególe, bo sądzę, że wszyscy wiemy, o czym mowa.

— Nie musi pan pytać — powiedział Sherlock swoim najcichszym, najbardziej jedwabiście lodowatym głosem. — Chętnie panu powiemy. John i ja jesteśmy parą. Nie będziemy tego przed wami ukrywać, chociaż rozumiemy, że ukrywanie naszego związku przed opinią publiczną i prasą to konieczność.

Metcalfe pokiwał głową. Chyba poczuł ulgę.

— To dobrze. Cieszę się, że tu się zgadzamy. Wszyscy czujemy niesmak, że musimy się mieszać w prywatne sprawy innych, ale wejściu tego filmu na ekrany nie mogą towarzyszyć szkodliwe, szukające sensacji materiały w prasie.

— Nie musi nam pan tego tłumaczyć zdanie po zdaniu — powiedział nerwowo John. — Obaj przepracowaliśmy w tej branży całe nasze dorosłe życie. Wiemy, jakie jest ryzyko. Ten film jest bardzo ważny dla nas obu i żaden z nas nie chce zrobić nic, co mogłoby odwrócić od niego uwagę w momencie wejścia do kin. Rozmawialiśmy o tym i choć nie chcemy ukrywać się w nieskończoność, zgodziliśmy się utrzymywać nasz związek w tajemnicy do czasu, aż będzie po Oscarach.

Metcalfe i McWilliams wymienili spojrzenia.

— Doskonale. Dokładnie to mieliśmy zaproponować.

— Świetnie — powiedział John. — Czyli rozmowa skończona.

— Jeszcze chwila. Skoro już się tak umówiliście i się z nami zgadzacie, to nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko podpisaniu dokumentu o takiej treści?

— Niczego nie będziemy podpisywać — warknął Sherlock.

McWilliams odezwał się po raz pierwszy:

— Panie Holmes, nie mając niczego na piśmie, jakie możliwości podjęcia działania będzie miała wytwórnia, jeżeli to porozumienie nie zostanie dotrzymane?

— Żadnych — odpowiedział mu Greg. — Będziecie polegać na ich dyskrecji. Dotrzymanie tego porozumienia i tak leży w ich najlepszym interesie.

— To nas nie zadowala — odpowiedział Metcalfe.

— Będzie musiało. — John miał kłopoty z opanowaniem złości.

— Niech pan sobie wyobrazi, panie Metcalfe — odezwał się znów Greg — że Sherlock i John zostaną wyoutowani przez kogoś innego albo przez zupełny przypadek. Są tak ostrożni, jak tylko się da, ale są tylko ludźmi i coś może im umknąć, nawet jeśli będą w dobrej wierze przestrzegać porozumienia.

— A co gdybyśmy musieli wybierać? — zapytał John. — Co gdyby jeden z nas został ranny w jakimś wypadku, Boże broń, a ten drugi musiał wybrać: zobaczyć się z partnerem czy zachować sekret? Gdybym musiał wybierać między Sherlockiem a tym filmem, to wtedy nieważne, że ten film tyle dla mnie znaczy; Sherlock by wygrał i nie ma się w ogóle nad czym zastanawiać. Nie podpiszę niczego, co mi prawnie zakaże ujawniać, kim dla siebie jesteśmy w sytuacji, kiedy to będzie pilnie potrzebne.

Irene odchrząknęła.

— Panowie, wszystko to jedna wielka bzdura. Wszyscy wiemy, że nie macie prawnej możliwości, żeby ich zmusić do podpisania choćby autografu. Ich kontrakty na ten film, w tym i na tantiemy, są już podpisane i nie można ich modyfikować.

— Nie możemy niczego zmienić w ich już podpisanych kontraktach, ale możemy dopilnować, żeby już nigdy żadnego im nie zaoferowano — powiedział Metcalfe.

Mike się roześmiał.

— Droga wolna, Donald — powiedział. — Śmiem twierdzić, że znajdzie się niejedno inne studio, które ich z radością zatrudni.

Ale Irene jeszcze nie skończyła.

— A jeśli ten film okaże się choć w połowie tak dobry albo zyskowny, na jaki się zanosi, to będziecie ich błagać na kolanach, bijąc głową pokłony, żeby wybaczyli wam te horrendalne żądania i zagrali u was w dowolnym projekcie, jaki sobie wybiorą – z pocałowaniem rączki.

Tym razem to Metcalfe odchrząknął.

— Możemy im bardzo utrudnić życie.

— Możecie, ale nie zrobicie tego — uśmiechnęła się Irene. — Bo jeśli to zrobicie, ja utrudnię życie _panu_. Bardzo. A oboje wiemy, że mnie na to stać.

Metcalfe przez chwilę wytrzymywał jej spojrzenie, a potem ku zdumieniu Johna odwrócił wzrok pierwszy. Miała go. John nie wiedział, jak ani dlaczego, i nie chciał wiedzieć.

— Nie tylko my bylibyśmy niezadowoleni, gdyby to wypłynęło w złym momencie — powiedział Metcalfe.

— Wiemy — burknął John. — Nie jesteśmy głupi, wie pan. Mamy plan co do tego, kiedy chcemy to ogłosić.

Metcalfe westchnął.

— Ogłoszenie tego może drastycznie osłabić atrakcyjność panów na tym rynku. Lubię panów obu jako aktorów. Wczesne wersje _Do nieznajomego_ są… właściwie to aż nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Zrobiliście niesamowity film. Byłoby mi bardzo przykro patrzeć, jak marnujecie sobie karierę dla…

— Dla czego, Metcalfe? — zapytał Sherlock. — Dla wspólnej przyszłości? Dla prawdy? — Wyciągnął rękę i ujął leżącą na blacie dłoń Johna. — Ponieważ zdaje się, że doszliśmy tu do porozumienia, chcę tylko, żeby jedno było absolutnie jasne. John i ja się kochamy. To nasza sprawa i niczyja inna. Możecie to osądzać i mówić na ten temat, co wam się podoba. Ale nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś się w to wtrącał, sabotował to albo w jakikolwiek inny sposób mieszał nam w życiu. Czy to jest jasne? — Pozostali zebrani w pomieszczeniu mężczyźni wymienili niepewne spojrzenia, ale nikt się nie odezwał. — To dobrze.

John ściskał Sherlocka za rękę, głównie po to, żeby nie zapatrzeć się na niego z psim uwielbieniem.

— Chodźmy do domu — zaproponował.

Sherlock pokiwał żywo głową.

— Tak, tu już chyba skończyliśmy.

***

John nie mógł przestać się gapić. Całkiem dosłownie nie potrafił oderwać wzroku. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział nic tak fascynującego.

— Jest taka… _malutka_ — powiedział zdumiony z oczami wbitymi w siedzące mu na kolanach niemowlę, zaciskające miniaturowe piąstki na jego palcach.

Sarah uśmiechnęła się z miejsca, gdzie ona i Anthea tak jakby osunęły się jedna na drugą na kanapie. Wyglądały na przeszczęśliwe, ale i wyczerpane.

— I tak ma już dwa funty więcej, niż kiedy się urodziła — powiedziała.

— Przybrała na wadze dwa funty w dziesięć dni? — spytał zdumiony John.

— Tak powinno być — uspokoiła go Anthea. — Teraz nie jest zamknięta w ciasnym miejscu, może sobie rosnąć.

— Takie malusieńkie paluszki!

— Wszyscy się fiksują na paluszkach — zauważyła w zamyśleniu Sarah.

— My też fiksowałyśmy się na paluszkach, kiedy się urodziła — przypomniała jej Anthea.

— Są niesamowite — powiedział John, przyglądając się nieprawdopodobnie małym paznokietkom Sophie. — Takie… ukształtowane i idealne.

— Jak ona cała — westchnęła Sarah.

John uśmiechnął się do nich.

— Przykro mi, że tyle to trwało, zanim przyszedłem ją zobaczyć.

— W porządku. Niespecjalnie nam zależało na gościach. A zdaje się, że ty byłeś zajęty czym innym. Gdzie twoja lepsza połówka, nawiasem mówiąc?

— W San Francisco. Jest w radach kilku szkół aktorskich, w tym San Francisco School of the Arts. Pojechał poprowadzić dwudniowe seminarium.

Sarah zamrugała; wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

— W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że akurat on będzie się interesował edukacją.

— Jest pełen niespodzianek — przyznał John, wciąż zaprzątnięty różanym pączkiem maleńkich usteczek i szeroko otwartymi oczkami Sophie. — Pojechałbym razem z nim, ale… no, sama wiesz.

Pokiwała głową, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. Od przyjazdu Sherlocka do Stanów minęły dwa tygodnie. Jeszcze co najmniej sześć miesięcy. John nie był pewny, czy wytrzyma. Było gorzej, niż się obawiał.

Anthea wstała i zdjęła mu dziecko z kolan.

— Lepiej ją położę — powiedziała, zerkając na Sarah. John wyraźnie zobaczył, że dają sobie jakiś znak, choć nie wiedział, jaki.

Kiedy tylko sobie poszła, Sarah dołączyła do niego na kanapie.

— John, chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o tym, co się dzieje. Nie mieliśmy czasu się spotkać i pogadać.

— Był straszny chaos, żeby nie powiedzieć gorzej. A ty miałaś dzidziusia. — Uśmiechnął się. — Jest śliczna. Tak bardzo się cieszę.

— Dziękuję. Same jesteśmy pijane ze szczęścia. Zmęczone, ale pijane ze szczęścia. John – nie powiem ci „a nie mówiłam”, mimo tych wszystkich głupot, które wygadywałeś kiedyś, jak to homoseksualni aktorzy powinni się po prostu wziąć i ujawnić.

Pokręcił głową.

— Miałabyś do tego pełne prawo. Zasłużyłem sobie.

— Jeszcze bym powiedziała coś o kotłach i garnkach, kotku. Nie widzisz, żebyśmy się śpieszyły do coming outu, prawda?

— Czekacie, tak jak my. Okropne to jest.

— A teraz widzę, że pojawiły się plotki o Sherlocku i… o Irene? Akurat o niej?

— Taki jest plan. Zabierze ją na parę premier i innych takich imprez. Potem, kiedy wyjdziemy z szafy, będziemy mogli powiedzieć prawdę: że po prostu wyszedł parę razy z Irene dla towarzystwa, bo nie mógł pójść ze mną. Myśleliśmy, czy nie powinni udawać pełną parą i zachowywać się, jakby poszaleli jedno na punkcie drugiego, ale… żadnemu z naszej trójki się ten pomysł jakoś szczególnie nie spodobał. Poza tym wtedy musielibyśmy potem kłamać na temat tego, kiedy się zakochaliśmy.

Sarah pokiwała głową.

— Zawsze lepiej powiedzieć prawdę — zgodziła się.

— Choćby dlatego, że prawdę łatwiej zapamiętać, jeśli już nie z innych powodów. Poza tym im mniej czasu on będzie musiał z nią spędzić, tym lepiej, jeśli o mnie chodzi.

— Nie myślisz chyba, że ona…

— Nie, Boże, nie. Irene nie interesuje się Sherlockiem – ani on nią.

— Ale i tak nie możesz znieść widoku ich dwojga razem, zgadza się?

— Boże, nienawidzę tego — zawołał John. Jego panowanie nad sobą było tak wystrzępione i napięte, że ledwo się trzymało. — Nienawidzę tych wszystkich plotkarzy, nawijających, jaka piękna z nich para i spekulujących, czy ze sobą chodzą, ani tego, że oboje muszą się do siebie uśmiechać i zachowywać zalotnie – oboje są o wiele zbyt dobrymi aktorami, zbyt wiarygodnie to wygląda. Moim jedynym pocieszeniem jest to, że on wraca do domu i wygląda na tak nieszczęśliwego, jak ja się czuję. — Złapał ją za rękę. — Czy ty i Anthea też byłyście takie nieszczęśliwe? Kiedy wychodziłaś gdzieś ze mną?

Sarah uśmiechnęła się słabo.

— Trochę tak — przyznała. — Przynajmniej pocieszało mnie to, że spędzam czas z przyjacielem i kimś, czyje towarzystwo naprawdę sprawia mi przyjemność. Ale widziałam w jej oczach coś takiego, kiedy pojawiały się nasze zdjęcia, moje i twoje razem, z czerwonego dywanu – serce mi od tego pękało. To dlatego musiałam przestać. Jeśli nie będę mogła chodzić w takie miejsca z nią, będę chodziła sama albo wcale.

— No, jutro wieczorem Sherlock wraca, a potem Irene wysyła nas gdzieś na weekend, żebyśmy odpoczęli od tego wszystkiego. W jakieś odosobnione miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli być razem, nie martwiąc się, że ktoś nas zobaczy. Słowo daję, ależ to robi z człowieka pustelnika, takie bezustanne oglądanie się przez ramię. Jak ty to robisz od pięciu lat?

— Kobietom jest łatwiej. Wolno nam mieć bliskie, intymne przyjaźnie z innymi kobietami i nikt nie zakłada, że te więzi są seksualne. Jeśli ktoś mnie zobaczy z Antheą w Whole Foods albo u fryzjera, to nie będę od tego automatycznie lesbijką. Mężczyźni nie mają tej swobody, a w każdym razie nie aż tyle. — Westchnęła. — A czy to chociaż działa?

— No cóż, nasi szpiedzy, którzy obserwują takie rzeczy, mówią, że ilość plotek na nasz temat nie przekracza normy. Wypuszczono zwiastun, więc wyraźnie przybywa ludzi zainteresowanych _Do nieznajomego_ , w tym naszych fanów. Jak było do przewidzenia, niektórzy z nich gadają o mnie i Sherlocku. Ale na TMZ jeszcze nic. Nawet u Pereza Hiltona nic.

Sarah prychnęła.

— Jeśli coś wypłynie, on rzuci się na to pierwszy — powiedziała.

— Chyba nieźle nam idzie trzymanie wszystkiego w tajemnicy. — John uśmiechnął się do niej. — Ale nie lituj się nade mną za bardzo. Warto tak kombinować, żeby go tu mieć.

— Czyli się wam układa?

— Jest genialnie. On jest oczywiście niemożliwy. Jest drażliwy i wszystko wie lepiej, wszystko musi skrytykować albo osądzić, nie toleruje niczyich wad z wyjątkiem moich, a ja zupełnie straciłem dla niego głowę.

— No przecież nie będę krytykować twojego gustu do mężczyzn, John.

Roześmiał się cicho.

— Robię to tylko dla seksu — powiedział.

***

Gdyby kiedyś ktoś powiedział Johnowi, że będzie tak ochoczo rozkładać nogi przed drugim mężczyzną… no cóż, co najmniej uniósłby z powątpiewaniem brew. Zdarzało się już, że mężczyźni go pociągali, zdarzało się nawet, że łączyły go z nimi kontakty seksualne, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie z mężczyzną uprawiał seks w taki sposób. Teraz nigdy nie miał dość. Mógłby pomyśleć, że samcza duma – taka, jaką miał – podniesie protest, ale okazało się, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku to nie jest ważne. Pieprzyć samczą dumę. Za bardzo lubił czuć, że ma w sobie w środku Sherlocka, żeby się nią przejmować.

Lubił to jeszcze bardziej, kiedy seks był rozespany, przytulony, intymny, jak tego akurat popołudnia. Energiczny styl _à la_ „będę cię rżnął, aż sobie gardło zedrzesz” też był genialny, ale to – od tego po brzuchu rozchodziły mu się powolne kręgi rozkoszy. Sherlock na nim, kiedy go całuje, zadając mu gładkie pchnięcia, a John oplata go sobą.

Sherlock spuścił twarz na wilgotną od potu szyję Johna.

— Och, John. — Oddech mu się trząsł.

John objął go mocniej, trzymając jedną rękę na jego głowie, a drugą na tyłku.

— Tak, mocniej — wyszeptał Sherlockowi do ucha. Ten jęknął, a jego ruchy zrobiły się dłuższe, głębsze. — Aaach, Boże — wydusił z siebie zdławionym głosem John. Jego własny fiut utknął między ich ciałami; Sherlock przy każdym pchnięciu ocierał się o niego brzuchem. — Boże, cudowny jesteś. Ooo, tak…

Sherlock wsunął mu ręce pod plecy, przyśpieszył i oparł na nim cały ciężar ciała. Podciągnął się ciut wyżej, a John uniósł trochę biodra.

— John… zaraz…

— Ja też — wydusił John. Sherlock przycisnął usta do jego szyi i przyssał się mocno, wciskając rękę między ich ciała, żeby popieścić mu fiuta. John stłumił krzyk, przygryzając usta, i doszedł, ochlapując ciała ich obu. — Sherlock, Boże, tak…

Sherlock szarpnął mocno biodrami, jeszcze kilka razy zagłębiając się w ciało Johna, a potem całe jego ciało zesztywniało, a on jęknął, pchnął jeszcze kilka razy, już płycej, i miał wytrysk w środku. Zwiotczał i osunął mu się bezwładnie w ramiona. John ucałował go głęboko. Obaj dyszeli ciężko.

— Nigdy z nikim nie miałem takiego seksu jak z tobą — powiedział cicho Sherlock. — Nie wiem, skąd taka różnica.

— Stąd, że mnie kochasz — powiedział John i pocałował go w nos i zamknięte powieki.

— To przez to? — Głos Sherlocka brzmiał trochę tak, jakby oberwał po głowie.

John się roześmiał, tuląc go do siebie.

— Tak mówią. — Leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę – Sherlock dalej w nim zanurzony – póki wreszcie nie musiał odtoczyć się na plecy. John wstał, zostawił na piersi Sherlocka delikatny pocałunek i przeciągnął dłonią po jego ręce. — Chcesz wody?

— Mmm — zgodził się niewyraźnie Sherlock.

John poszedł się umyć, a potem potruchtał na bosaka na dół do kuchni. Randka była bardzo improwizowana. Obaj mieli dziś mnóstwo zajęć, ale spotkanie, które John miał umówione na drugą, zostało przełożone, więc nagle okazało się, że ma dwie godziny wolnego. Wysłał Sherlockowi SMS-a. _Nieoczekiwana przerwa. Chcesz się spotkać w domu?_

Odpowiedź przyszła bardzo szybko. _Będę najszybciej, jak się da._

John dotarł na miejsce pierwszy i poszedł do łóżka zaczekać. Ku swojemu zażenowaniu zasnął. Obudził się, kiedy Sherlock, nie marnując czasu, zaczął gramolić się prosto na niego. Wzięli się do roboty, nawet się nie witając.

Podszedł do lodówki i wyjął z niej butelkę wody. Kiedy szedł z powrotem w stronę schodów, jego uwagę przyciągnął leżący na blacie płaski pakunek zawinięty w szarobrązowy papier i opatrzony karteczką. Podniósł ją. _Zajrzałam, żeby to podrzucić. Nie chciałam przeszkadzać. Z tego, co słyszałam, wszyscy się świetnie bawili – Irene_. Kręcąc głową, John zabrał pakunek ze sobą na górę. Wiedział, co to jest.

Przy łóżku, przed wejściem z powrotem do pościeli, musiał się zawahać. Sherlock leżał rozciągnięty elegancko na wszystkie strony, ledwo przykryty; oczy miał zamknięte. Cholera, ależ był piękny. Johnowi często uciekałyby gdzieś całe minuty, kiedy na niego patrzył, gdyby przedmiot jego podziwu mu na to pozwalał. _Mógłbym na niego patrzeć przez resztę życia._

John przepędził tę myśl i wszedł z powrotem do łóżka. Sherlock poruszył się, mruknął coś marudnie i natychmiast zagrzebał się Johnowi w ramionach jak śpiące dziecko. John pocałował go w czubek głowy.

— Niezły żart — powiedział John. — Wyrwałem się na ukradkową popołudniową randkę z własnym chłopakiem. Czuję się, jakbyśmy narozrabiali. Jakbyśmy zdradzali się nawzajem _ze sobą_. Potajemne schadzki dogadywane w ostatniej chwili i takie tam.

Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho.

— Tak, będę się zadręczał poczuciem winy, że zdradzam Irene. Śmiem twierdzić, że nie będę mógł przez to spać w nocy.

John siedział tak przez chwilę, ciesząc się trzymanym w ramionach ciepłym ciężarem Sherlocka, przeczesując mu jedną ręką włosy.

— Wiesz, co dzisiaj za dzień? — spytał.

— Piątek.

— Dziś mija miesiąc, od kiedy zaskoczyłeś mnie w kuchni.

— Hmm. Czyżbym jakoś ci się naraził, nie uświetniając tej okazji, kupując ci jakiś bezsensowny, niewytłumaczalny prezent typu kwiatów albo bombonierki?

— Nie, pomyślałem tylko… oj, nie wiem, co pomyślałem. To w pewnym sensie okrągła data.

— A jutro od tamtej chwili minie miesiąc i dzień, a pojutrze miesiąc i dwa dni – i tak dalej. John, jeśli o mnie chodzi, warto świętować każdy dzień spędzony z tobą.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Ooo, Sherlock. Co to ja słyszę w twoim głosie, sentyment?

— Nic z tych rzeczy. Ja tylko zauważam, że nie ma większego sensu arbitralne zaznaczanie upływu pewnego przedziału czasu jako bardziej albo mniej istotnego niż inne.

— Musisz bardziej uważać. Jeszcze zrobi się z ciebie romantyk.

— Brr, nawet tak nie myśl. Co tam masz? — Sherlock zauważył paczkę.

— Irene wpadła, kiedy byliśmy zajęci. Wcześniej mówiła, że podrzuci „Entertainment Weekly”, jak tylko go będzie miała. W kioskach będzie dopiero jutro.

Sherlock odsunął się od niego i usiadł bardziej prosto.

— No, to pokaż. — Odebrał od Johna butelkę z wodą i wypił połowę duszkiem.

John otworzył pakunek i wyciągnął trzy egzemplarze czasopisma. Przez chwilę mógł się tylko gapić na zdjęcie na okładce.

— Och. Och. O rety.

Sherlock też uniósł brwi.

— Faktycznie rety — zgodził się. — Sexy jesteśmy, co?

„Sexy”. No można to było tak ująć. Fotograf kazał im obu założyć czarne koszule i pstryknął im zdjęcie na czarnym tle, więc wyglądali, jakby płynęli w powietrzu. Stali plecami do siebie, obróceni tak, że John był w trzech czwartych obrócony w stronę aparatu, a Sherlock w trzech czwartych w drugą stronę. Sherlock oglądał się przez ramię, patrząc w obiektyw; John patrzył w dół i w jego stronę. Obaj mieli zamyślone, poważne miny, a na czarno-białym zdjęciu wyglądali jak… cóż, jak gwiazdy filmowe. Ten, kto przetwarzał potem fotografię, przywrócił kolor wyłącznie w ich oczach; spod powiek wyzierały nieludzki grynszpan Sherlocka i ciemny błękit Johna. Zdjęcie było obłędne. Na okładce prawie nie było tekstu – tylko tytuł tygodnika, a w prawym dolnym rogu tytuł poświęconego im artykułu. „Faceci z misją: Sherlock Holmes i John Watson kręcą _Do nieznajomego_ , kurację odmładzającą swoich karier i skok naprzód w kinie gejowskim”.

— Chyba powinniśmy przeczytać, chociaż drżę na myśl o tym, jak bardzo _tym_ razem przekręcono moje słowa albo wyrwano je z kontekstu. — John podał Sherlockowi drugi egzemplarz i obaj otworzyli czasopismo na artykule o nich. Towarzyszyło mu jeszcze jedno zdjęcie dwuplanowe i kilka indywidualnych, wszystkie czarno-białe, ale już w innych strojach. Jedno z nich, na którym Sherlock miał na sobie wyjątkowo dobrze uszytą białą koszulę, dość mocno odwróciło uwagę Johna.

Wywiad i sesja zdjęciowa, przeprowadzone kilka tygodni temu, poszły zaskakująco gładko. Dziennikarz umyślnie nie pytał ich o żadne plotki na temat ich ewentualnego związku, zadawał tylko bardziej ogólnikowe pytania o ich przyjaźń. Czytając artykuł, John poczuł, jak w piersi wzbiera mu nadzieja: nie rzucały mu się w oczy żadne potworne przeinaczenia. Rozmawiali o tym, jak to obaj przechodzą ostatnio trudny okres w karierze, jak trafili do tego projektu i o „niekonwencjonalnym” obsadzeniu Johna, jako że ten materiał nie pasował do jego profilu zawodowego. Sherlock przyznał, że miał wątpliwości co do partnera, ale potem szybko pochwalił grę Johna. Mówili o zażyłej przyjaźni, jaka ich połączyła, a także, wykonując rozmyślny ruch, który zaplanowali razem z Irene, przyznali, że Sherlock mieszka chwilowo u Johna, póki sprzedaje mieszkanie i przegląda oferty nieruchomości na sprzedaż. Uznali, że ujawnienie tego faktu pozwoli im się trochę odprężyć i zapewni im pewne minimalne alibi, bo przecież chyba by się do tego nie przyznali, gdyby naprawdę mieli do ukrycia jakiś związek? Rozmawiali o tym, jak się kręciło, o wyjątkowości scenariusza Molly Hooper, o nieuniknionych porównaniach z _Tajemnicą Brokeback Mountain_ i o tym, jak reżyserował Ang. Na koniec wywiadu każdy z nich mówił, co, jak ma nadzieję, publiczność wyniesie z filmu. Pytanie o to nie padło tak naprawdę w czasie samego spotkania, tylko zostało im później podesłane pocztą elektroniczną. John odpowiedział, że ma nadzieję, że ludzie wyjdą z poczuciem uniwersalności ludzkich historii życiowych i nie będą już odczuwali potrzeby, by jakąś opowieść szufladkować jako „gejowską”. Odpowiedź Sherlocka brzmiała „Mam nadzieję, że ludzie zrozumieją, jak skandalicznie nie doceniali Johna Watsona jako aktora”.

John zamrugał; Sherlockowi udało się totalnie go zaskoczyć. Spojrzał na niego, a Sherlock szybko odwzajemnił spojrzenie i wrócił do lektury – chociaż chyba czytał już drugi raz.

— Wiedziałem, że powiesz coś odpowiedniego na temat wagi samego filmu — wyjaśnił — więc postanowiłem zaryzykować i wyrazić osobistą nadzieję.

 _Ty szaleńcu_ , pomyślał John.

— Trochę odkryłeś karty — zauważył.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Wolno mi jako zawodowcowi wyrażać podziw dla umiejętności kolegów po fachu — odpowiedział. — Gdybym powiedział, że mam nadzieję, że ludzie zrozumieją, jak fantastycznie całujesz, to owszem, _to_ by mogło być podejrzane.

— A całuję fantastycznie? — zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem John.

— I możesz to dalej udowadniać, jak będziesz miał dogodny moment. — Sherlock nie oderwał wzroku od tekstu; uśmiechał się, ale tylko połową ust.

John opadł z powrotem na poduszki, czekając, aż Sherlock skończy czytać. Skończył, odłożył tygodnik i wrócił w Johnowe objęcia.

— Powinniśmy o czymś porozmawiać — powiedział John.

— Naprawdę musimy? Dobrze mi. — Sherlock głaskał go po brzuchu drobniutkimi ruchami. Wrażenie było kojące.

— Chyba tak.

— No dobrze.

— Sherlock – jak już zrobimy ten coming out, to nie będzie odwrotu. Powinniśmy… to znaczy, powinniśmy być pewni… och, psia mać, nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, żeby to nie zabrzmiało okropnie.

— To pozwól, że ja to powiem. Powinniśmy być pewni, że myślimy o sobie nawzajem poważnie. Jeżeli się ujawnimy, a tydzień później zerwiemy ze sobą, to nigdy nam o tym nie dadzą zapomnieć.

— Tak. Wolałbym nie być Anne Heche nowego tysiąclecia, jeśli nie stawiam sprawy zbyt brutalnie. — John westchnął. — Jak to możliwe, że o tym nie rozmawialiśmy? Że jakoś to przeskoczyliśmy i wpakowaliśmy się prosto w obmyślanie strategii coming-outowych?

— Proste. Byliśmy wtedy w Sussex, dość odurzeni jeden drugim i wciąż jeszcze na adrenalinowym haju po tym, jak zjawiłeś się u mnie w garderobie. Jak na pewno rozumiesz, nie jest mi łatwo to przyznać, ale nie funkcjonowałem wtedy tak racjonalnie jak zwykle i przypuszczam, że ty też nie.

— Nawet na pewno nie.

— Minęło trochę czasu. Mieszkamy ze sobą od miesiąca. Widzieliśmy się nawzajem od najgorszej, najmniej błyszczącej strony i zmierzyliśmy się z wieloma z tych trudności, których się spodziewaliśmy. To normalne, że zaczynamy znowu myśleć racjonalnie.

John przycisnął wargi do jego czoła.

— Wszystko to prawda — potwierdził.

Sherlock trochę się obrócił i podparł na łokciu, żeby móc spojrzeć Johnowi w twarz.

— John, to pytanie, które mi zadajesz, musisz tylko zadać sobie. Nie wątp w moje intencje. Widziałeś kiedyś, żebym nie był zdecydowany albo pewny swojego zdania?

— Nie, ani razu.

— Kocham cię. Nigdy nie kochałem nikogo innego i nie spodziewam się już nikogo innego pokochać. Jeżeli chcesz, żebym zadeklarował się na stałe, to to zrobię, ale ponieważ i tak już wiesz, że chętnie zadzwoniłbym w tej chwili do wszystkich dziennikarzy w mieście i poinformował ich o naszym związku, to nie możesz mieć złudzeń w kwestii tego, co myślę o naszej wspólnej przyszłości. Mogę tylko założyć, że to w swoje zaangażowanie wątpisz. Więc jeżeli któryś z nas powinien podważać intencje partnera, to nie ty, tylko ja.

John spojrzał Sherlockowi w oczy i słowa wyskoczyły mu z ust, zanim zdołał je powstrzymać:

— Wyjdź za mnie.

Sherlock prychnął.

— Nie. Wykluczone.

To trochę zbiło Johna z tropu.

— Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem — przyznał.

— Nie wątpię. Ale to właściwa odpowiedź. John, jest o wiele za wcześnie, żeby się zastanawiać nad formalizowaniem tego. Rozumiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, ale dość niezręcznie ci idzie, co?

John westchnął, niepocieszony.

— Naturalnie. A jak inaczej ma mi coś iść, jak nie niezręcznie?

— Nie przejmuj się tak. — Sherlock usiadł oparty o zagłówek i wziął Johna w ramiona. John dał się objąć, zwinął się w zawstydzoną kulkę i ukrył twarz, wtulając ją w jego gołą pierś. — Myślałem o podjęciu kroku, który zaproponowałeś. Nie chcę sugerować, że on nigdy nie będzie do rozważenia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości, że pewnego dnia nic mnie tak nie uszczęśliwi jak zostanie twoim mężem – i to, że ty będziesz moim. Ale nie będę się nad tym zastanawiał, póki musimy się ukrywać. Nie zwiążę się z tobą na dobre, póki nie będę mógł tego zrobić na oczach całego świata. Prosiłeś, żebym cię kochał potajemnie, i tak robię. Nie proś o więcej.

— Czy to już i tak jest za dużo? — zapytał John. — I niszczę tym nasz związek?

Poczuł we włosach usta Sherlocka.

— Nie. Przez kilka krótkich miesięcy poradzimy sobie ze wszystkim. Będziemy cały czas zajęci i ani się obejrzymy, a będzie po Oscarach. Nie mówiąc już o tym niezaprzeczalnym fakcie, że choć obmierzła, ta decyzja jest słuszna. Opowiadam się tu przeciwko racjonalności po raz pierwszy od… cóż, John, po raz pierwszy w życiu. Mm nadzieję, że uważasz to za swoje istotne osiągnięcie. Podjęliśmy tę decyzję w oparciu o fakty, uważny namysł i przezorność. Gdybyśmy zostawili ją tylko mnie, skończyłoby się nieprzeciętnym zamieszaniem. Mam szczęście, że mam ciebie; hamujesz mój wrodzony upór. Mycroft zawsze mówił, że mnie on zgubi. — Objął Johna mocniej. — Mam nadzieję, że udało nam się przynajmniej odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czy nasz związek w ogóle usprawiedliwia „ujawnianie się”.

John roześmiał się, otulony nie tylko ramionami Sherlocka, ale i kokonem słów, który ten właśnie wokół niego uwił, słów, które ktoś inny mógłby uznać za zimne i pozbawione emocji, ale w których zawarte były uczucia, które rzadko kiedy ktoś wyrażał pod adresem Johna.

— Udało się. Chociaż tak naprawdę to nigdy w to nie wątpiłem, po prostu pomyślałem, że trzeba to powiedzieć głośno.

— Pewne rzeczy są oczywiste i nie trzeba ich mówić na głos.

John westchnął.

— Czasem lepiej to jednak zrobić — powiedział.

***

> **DO OBEJRZENIA**
> 
> Czwartek, 22.00 EST – _Mentalista_
> 
> Dziś wieczorem zakończenie trzyodcinkowej fabularnej całości, w której wystąpił John Watson jako tajemniczy szantażysta znany tylko jako Bloger. Patrick Jane i jego zespół spróbują ocalić agenta Cho, pojmanego przez Blogera w zeszłym tygodniu. Niespodziewanie mrożąca krew w żyłach gra Watsona wprowadziła na początku jesieni do serialu element ogromnego napięcia, uspokajając obawy o przyszłość serialu po śmierci odwiecznego wroga Jane, Red Johna w finale poprzedniego sezonu.
> 
> – – –
> 
> **NA SALONACH**
> 
> Sherlock Holmes ze swoją menadżerką i rzeczniczką prasową Irene Adler na przyjęciu urodzinowym na cześć Bena Whishawa, z którym Holmes dwa razy wystąpił na deskach teatrów. Mnóstwo plotek krąży wokół Holmesa i Adler, która towarzyszyła mu też w zeszłym tygodniu na premierze _Skóry, w której żyję_ Almodóvara. Holmes słynie z samotniczego trybu życia; jeżeli już zjawia się gdzieś towarzysko, to zawsze sam. Nie jest jasne, co łączy tych dwoje, chociaż wielu domyśla się, że Holmes poznał Adler przez Johna Watsona, swojego partnera z planu nadchodzącego dramatu _Do nieznajomego_ , który też jest jej klientem.
> 
> – – –
> 
> **PRZED OSCARAMI**
> 
> Mamy jesień i rozpędzają się spekulacje dotyczące Nagród Akademii. _Którą ta flaga reprezentuje_ Olivera Stone’a weszło do kin przy akompaniamencie głośnych pochwał krytyków i zarobiło majątek na sprzedaży biletów, co umacnia status tego filmu jako ważnego kandydata do całego stosu nagród, w tym przypuszczalnie dla odtwórcy głównej roli, Jamesa Moriarty’ego. Dalej czekamy na premiery kilku ważnych kontrkandydatów, w tym _Idów marcowych_ , stworzonych wspólnie przez niezrównanych George’a Clooneya i Granta Heslova. Prawdziwym czarnym koniem tej gonitwy pozostaje mający się ukazać w grudniu gejowski dramat _Do nieznajomego_ , w którym w rolach głównych występuje dość nieoczywista para aktorów – Sherlock Holmes i John Watson. Słychać niewyraźne szemrania, jakoby reżyser tego filmu, Ang Lee, trochę za wcześnie wracał do tematyki poruszanej już w _Tajemnicy Brokeback Mountain_ , a także że obaj pierwszoplanowi aktorzy szukają okazji, by powrócić do dawnej świetności, ale krążą też plotki, że obraz jest fenomenalny, a zwłaszcza że objawieniem okaże się rola Watsona. Czas pokaże; _Do nieznajomego_ wchodzi do kin dopiero 2 grudnia.
> 
> – – –
> 
> **BEZ NAZWISK**
> 
> Pewna aktorka drugoplanowa – nic szczególnego, ale sądząc z tego, co ostatnio kręciła, niedługo jej wartość na hollywoodzkim rynku pójdzie w górę – jeszcze do niedawna chodziła z pewnym popularnym i cenionym aktorem pierwszoplanowym (choć ostatnio jego gwiazda trochę przygasła). Parę prześladowały plotki, według których ona była jego przykrywką. Okazuje się, że to _on_ był przykrywką _dla niej_. Nasza aktoreczka jest w stałym związku z drugą kobietą, która w dodatku właśnie urodziła. Kiedy niedawno zerwała z panem przykrywką, wytłumaczyli to tym, czym wszyscy się tłumaczą, ale prawdziwy powód był taki, że ona nie mogła już znieść ukrywania się. Jej niegdysiejszemu niby-kochankowi to nie przeszkadza, głównie dlatego, że zakochał się bez pamięci na planie w partnerze filmowym, który teraz z nim mieszka!
> 
> – – –
> 
> **PANOWIE DO WZIĘCIA**
> 
> Zdaje się, że od kiedy zerwał z Reese Witherspoon, Jake Gyllenhaal nie chce się wiązać. Może zniechęcił go widok byłej, która z prędkością światła poznała nowego faceta i wyszła za niego, ale nie licząc zaskakującego i nieszczęśliwego romansu, jaki rozegrał się zeszłej zimy między nim a Taylor Swift (co ten facet sobie myślał?), Gyllenhaal pozostaje stanu kusząco wolnego. Tymczasem gwiazdor filmu randkowego John Watson mimo swojej reputacji czarującego mężczyzny i dobrego człowieka nigdy się nie ożenił ani nie był w związku, który by przetrwał dłużej niż rok. Jego ostatnia dziewczyna, aktorka Sarah Sawyer, rzuciła go wiosną, twierdząc, że mają „rozbieżne cele” (ach, te nieznośne rozbieżne cele) i od tego czasu nie widziano go z nikim oprócz siostry i osobistej asystentki, Harriet. Tak właściwie to jedyna osoba, z którą go ostatnio widujemy, to jego nowy przyjaciel na śmierć i życie i tymczasowy współlokator Sherlock Holmes, który gra jego kochanka w nadchodzącym _Do nieznajomego_. Sam Holmes, z tego co słyszymy, jest zajęty swoją nową dziewczyną, więc może Watson będzie potrzebował jakiegoś pocieszenia, siedząc sam w domu bez kochanego przyjaciela.
> 
> Kolejka ustawia się z prawa na lewo, drogie panie. Albo panowie – zależy, czy wierzyć w to, co mówią o naszych dzisiejszych kawalerach – jednym albo i obu z nich!

***

Irene znalazła wreszcie Sherlocka w zaułku na tyłach restauracji, skulonego sromotnie między dwoma pojemnikami na śmieci. Przykucnął z plecami opartymi o ceglany mur, zwieszoną głową i dłońmi między kolanami. Na moment zaniemówiła, oszołomiona kontrastem między jego typową dumnie wyprostowaną postawą, a tym żałosnym widokiem.

Byli na przyjęciu premierowym _Trzech muszkieterów_. Była to ich trzecia oficjalna „randka” po premierze Almodóvara (na której przeszli się tylko dywanem i wyszli) i imprezie urodzinowej Bena Wishawa (na którą też wpadli tylko na chwilę). Sherlock sam zasugerował, żeby tym razem po premierze poszli na przyjęcie. Matt Macfadyen należał do tych nielicznych znajomych, z którymi Sherlock spotykał się z przyjemnością. Więc przyszli.

Czerwony dywan okazał się brutalnym doświadczeniem, gorszym niż zwykle. Reporterzy nagabywali ich o to, co ich łączy, pytali, czy ze sobą chodzą, kurwa, nawet czy są zaręczeni. Dała się przekonać do pomysłu Sherlocka i Johna, żeby pokazywać światu tę relację jako zupełnie niezobowiązującą, żeby później Sherlock mógł powiedzieć, że zabierał ją na te imprezy tylko dla towarzystwa i dlatego, że nie mógł przyjść z Johnem. Ale nawet to oznaczało, że każde z nich powinno wyglądać, jakby towarzystwo tego drugiego sprawiało mu przyjemność, więc Irene uśmiechała się, śmiała i tak ustawiła język ciała, żeby wyrażał przyjaźń, skoro już nie miłość po grób.

Prawda była taka, że z trudem przychodziło jej zrozumienie, jak John może kochać tego człowieka. Niezły był z niego numer, bez dwóch zdań. Był pretensjonalny, niecierpliwy, wszystkim okazywał wyższość. Wobec niej zachowywał się nieco lepiej, ponieważ (jak twierdził) miał szacunek dla jej intelektu. Jeśli to była jego lepsza strona, to nic dziwnego, że był w tym mieście co najmniej tuzin aktorów, którzy kategorycznie twierdzili, że nie będą z nim pracować.

No ale kochał go. Z tego, co widziała, z wzajemnością. A ona lubiła Johna, bardzo go lubiła i chciała, żeby miał to, czego chce. A chciał mieć Sherlocka, ale chciał go mieć wtedy, kiedy chciał, a nie wtedy, kiedy mógł, nie tracąc przy tym z oczu swojej kariery ani tego filmu. I na tym polegała jej rola. Zanim się z nimi spotkała, zakładała – jak się okazało, niesłusznie – że to Sherlock nalega, żeby siedzieli w szafie. Fakt, że był to John, zaskoczył ją, ale nie powinien. John był z natury ostrożny.

— Sherlock?

Nie podniósł głowy, ale obrócił ją minimalnie w jej stronę.

— Wolałbym pobyć teraz trochę sam, dzięki.

— Ale… co ty tu robisz, sam jeden w jakimś zaułku? Matt cię szukał, mówił, że od dawna się z tobą nie widział i chce nadrobić zaległości.

— Nadrobić zaległości. — Sherlock prychnął. — No pewnie że chce nadrobić zaległości. Nie widziałem się z nim kilka lat. Chętnie bym z nim pogadał. Usłyszał, co słychać u jego dzieci. Ma dwoje, wiesz, plus przybranego syna. Myślałem, że powymieniamy się opowieściami grozy o Russellu. Chodziliśmy razem na RADA, wiesz. Tylko przez rok. Zobaczyłem go po drugiej stronie sali i pomyślałem sobie, że tyle bym mu chciał powiedzieć. — Odepchnął się i stanął na nogi; Irene skrzywiła się, widząc, co cegły robią z plecami jego garnituru. Uderzył głową o mur i też zrobił krzywą minę. — I nie mogę, Irene, _nic_ mu nie mogę powiedzieć! Och, mogę mu opowiedzieć o filmie, o sztuce, że sprzedaję mieszkanie i jak nie cierpię Moriarty’ego, ale nie mogę mu nic powiedzieć o najważniejszej rzeczy w moim życiu, a bez niej o niczym innym nie warto opowiadać. — Pokręcił głową. — Nikt nie zrozumie, jak tego nienawidzę. Prowadzenie cię czerwonym dywanem jest jak próba wytrzymałościowa. John to jedyne, czego nigdy nie miałem, zawsze chciałem mieć i chciałem móc być z tego dumny, a nie mogę. — Ku jej przerażeniu na ostatnim słowie głos mu się załamał. Zakrył oczy ręką. Zobaczyła, jak przełyka szloch.

Podeszła bliżej.

— Sherlock… nie miałam pojęcia.

— To dobrze. Jestem z zawodu aktorem, może słyszałaś.

— Czy John wie, jaki ci to sprawia ból?

— Nie. — Dopiero teraz na nią spojrzał. Oczy mu płonęły. — I od ciebie też się nie dowie. Nie może się dowiedzieć.

— Nie chciałby, żebyś się aż tak… męczył.

— Wiem i to dlatego włożyłem trochę wysiłku w to, żeby się nie dowiedział. To dla niego, Irene. Wszystko to dla niego. Potrzebuje tego filmu bardziej niż ja. Ten film mógłby go stworzyć na nowo, a ja bardziej chcę, żeby to się stało, niż chcę żyć jawnie. Nikt nigdy nie zasługiwał na nowy początek kariery bardziej niż on. Aż mi _żal_ reszty ludzi w tym cholernym interesie, bo nie wiedzą, jaki w nim mają skarb. No, to się dowiedzą i nie zniszczę tego tanią sensacją.

— Ale… gdyby ci jutro powiedział, że zmienił zdanie, że chce, żebyście wszystko od razu ogłosili, zrobiłbyś to? Nawet wiedząc, że nie to jest dla niego najlepsze?

Sherlock walnął pięścią w ścianę.

— Tak, bo jestem samolubnym skurwysynem. Ale nie powiedział tego i nie powie. — Znów zasłonił oczy, a Irene patrzyła, bezradna, jak próbuje zapanować nad emocjami.

Stanęła obok niego i z wahaniem chwyciła go za rękę. Od razu odpowiedział, ściskając jej dłoń.

— Tak mi was obu żal — powiedziała. — Przyznaję, Sherlock, że miałam co do ciebie wątpliwości. Ale teraz mogę tylko powiedzieć, że mam nadzieję, że John wie, jakie ma szczęście, że ma kogoś, kto kocha go tak bardzo jak ty.

Spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

— To ja mam szczęście w tym równaniu, Irene. Chyba nigdy się nie dowiem, za co mnie kocha, ale robię, co mogę, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć.

***

John Watson był z tych zazdrosnych.

Pilnie strzegł tego sekretu. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których dawniej nie dopuszczał do większych komplikacji w swoim życiu miłosnym. Cenił sobie swój spokój, a nie chciał, żeby jego zazdrość zaszkodziła ważnej dla niego relacji. Miłość do Sherlocka zwyciężyła w nim nad lękiem przed własną naturą i nie sądził, żeby miał kiedyś powód podważać jego wierność. Jak dotąd myślał, że jest bezpieczny.

Mylił się.

Był w sypialni i siedział na kanapie w kąciku telewizyjnym, gapiąc się w wiadomości kanału rozrywkowego _E!_ z grymasem na twarzy. Pokazywano materiał z czerwonego dywanu _Trzech muszkieterów_. W tej chwili w centrum uwagi był Sherlock; flesze błyskały mu w twarz. _Jego_ Sherlock. Pod rękę z Irene.

Wewnętrzna bestia Johna węszyła i warczała.

Oboje wyglądali olśniewająco. Jak z kompletu. Irene była wysoka, szczupła i miała arystokratyczną urodę, zupełnie jak sam Sherlock. Mieli prawie ten sam kolor włosów. Wyglądali jak ludzie, którzy dobrze się ze sobą czują. John wiedział, że tylko udają, ale zdaje się, że jego „gadzi mózg” nie dbał o to rozróżnienie. Nie obchodziło go, że to na niby. Obchodziło go tylko, że widzi partnera Johna z kimś innym. Jak ktoś inny go dotyka. Jak ktoś inny się do niego uśmiecha, ustawia z nim do zdjęć, jest tematem zadawanych mu pytań.

_Ona zajęła moje miejsce._

Pewnego dnia na tym miejscu będzie on. Powie całej tej branży, żeby się poszła jebać, jeśli jej się to nie podoba, a sam stanie z powrotem tam, gdzie jego miejsce, u boku Sherlocka – przed Bogiem i przed wszystkimi.

Zerknął na zegar. Sherlock niedługo będzie w domu. Program nie leciał na żywo, to było nagranie. Powiedział, że on i Irene pójdą potem na przyjęcie, przynajmniej na chwilę. Chciał się przywitać z Mattem Macfadyenem, znajomym z RADA. Można się było spodziewać, że przyciągnie trochę uwagi, bo po tym artykule w „Entertainment Weekly” dostawali coraz więcej pytań od dziennikarzy, a i znajomi pewnie będą chcieli z nim porozmawiać.

John przetrząsał pamięć, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, kto jeszcze pracował przy tym cholernym filmie, kto mógłby tam Sherlocka zatrzymać. Był prawie pewny, że Sherlock nie zna się z reżyserem. Orlando słynął z tego, że nienawidzi Sherlocka jak zarazy. Jakaś sprawa z mandatem za złe parkowanie i nieporozumieniem z ochroniarzami na parkingu Warner Bros.

Nie było sensu przemyśliwać. Sherlock i Irene zeszli już z ekranu, od czego John czuł się tylko gorzej. Gdzie byli w tej chwili – oglądali film? Byli na przyjęciu? Czy ludzie rzucali pod ich adresem sugestywne aluzje? Czy ona trzymała go za rękę? Czy on śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedziała?

Bezradny, John siedział tak i dusił się we własnym sosie. Skończyły się wiadomości, leciał komediowy talk-show _Chelsea Lately_. Nie chciało mu się nawet zmienić kanału. Po _Chelsea Lately_ zaczęło się _The Soup_. No, przynajmniej tu zapowiadała się jakaś rozrywka.

Program był w połowie, kiedy John usłyszał, jak otwierają się i zamykają drzwi do garażu, a potem, jak Sherlock wchodzi do środka przez kuchnię.

— John?

Nie odpowiedział.

Usłyszał, jak Sherlock zagląda do niego do pokoju i na werandę, a potem, jak wchodzi po schodach. Stanął w drzwiach sypialni. Krawat miał już rozwiązany.

— O, tu jesteś. Nie słyszałeś, jak cię wołam?

— Słyszałem.

Sherlock usiadł obok niego i oparł mu dłoń na kolanie. John czuł od niego perfumy Irene.

Wewnętrzna bestia chodziła teraz tam i z powrotem po klatce i szarpała za jej pręty.

— Wiem, jestem później, niż myślałem. Zagadałem się z Mattem. Ma do opowiedzenia całkiem zabawne rzeczy o Ianie McShanie. Całkiem miło rozmawiało się też z tym Waltzem. Fajny gość. Zdecydowanie nie głupi ani irytujący, miła odmiana. Tak mi się wydawało, że akurat w jego przypadku Akademia się nie pomyliła.

John słyszał tylko „błe błe błe błe błe”. Wszystko zagłuszał ryk dudniącej mu w uszach krwi: Sherlock, który pachniał jak Irene.

— John? Dobry Boże, czy ty oglądasz coś, w czym jest jakaś Kardashianka? Wyłącz to, słyszę, jak ci mózg płacze. — Sherlock nachylił się nad nim, złapał pilota i wcisnął wyłącznik. Popatrzył na Johna, marszcząc brwi. — Co się z tobą dzieje? — zapytał. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał kogoś zabić.

John napotkał jego wzrok. Moment kontaktu sprawił, że po kręgosłupie przeskoczyła mu iskra, i po prostu zrozumiał, że musi coś zrobić.

— Pachniesz jak ona — powiedział, głosem tak niskim i chrapliwym, jakiego jeszcze sam u siebie nie słyszał.

Sherlockowi lekko rozszerzyły się źrenice.

— Tak?

— Tak — warknął John i złapał go mocno. Podciągnął go do pionu, gniotąc mu usta ustami i szarpiąc go za ubranie. Popchnął go tyłem w stronę ich łóżka, ssąc, liżąc i gryząc go w szyję. Sherlock trzymał się go kurczowo, jakby bez tego mógł się przewrócić. Niewątpliwie wiedział już, do jakiego świata trafił John i co chce zrobić. John nie miał złudzeń; wiedział, że nie dałby rady przechytrzyć Sherlocka Holmesa.

— John — jęknął Sherlock, kiedy John rozerwał na nim koszulę, a guziki poleciały na wszystkie strony. — Wolałbym pachnieć jak ty.

— Kurwa, tak. — John popchnął go na łóżko. Rozpiął Sherlockowi pasek i za jednym zamachem ściągnął mu spodnie i spodenki. Ekspresowo zrzucił koszulkę i dżinsy. Sherlock patrzył, podparty na łokciach. Oczy pociemniały mu z pożądania. — Będziesz miał mój zapach wszędzie na sobie i w środku też — uprzedził go John, teraz już goły. Sherlockowi została tylko koszula, rozpięta i porwana. Na całej szyi miał czerwone ślady, zostawione tam przez Johna; był zupełnie rozczochrany. Johnowi jeszcze nigdy nie stał tak jak teraz.

Sherlock szarpnął podbródkiem, dając Johnowi znak, żeby przysunął się bliżej.

— Zrób tak, żebym był znowu twój, John — szepnął.

John rzucił się na niego z jękiem. Sherlock nie robił wiele; nie musiał, a zresztą wiedział, że John by tego nie chciał. Oddawał pocałunki Johna, jeśli akurat padały na jego usta, ale poza tym pozwolił, żeby John robił z nim, co chciał.

— Nie jesteś jej — mówił John, ledwie świadomy, że w ogóle coś mówi. — Jesteś _mój_. — Pośpiesznie wmasowywał w Sherlocka lubrykant; na tym etapie wiedział już dokładnie, na ile może sobie pozwolić, a jakiej siły Sherlock od niego potrzebuje.

— Tak — powiedział mu Sherlock do ucha. Palce miał we włosach Johna. — Pieprz mnie i pokaż mi, że jestem twój.

John nasmarował się prędko i wepchnął mu członek do środka.

— Kurwa, Sherlock — zawołał zdławionym głosem.

Sherlock założył długie nogi Johnowi w pasie i uniósł biodra, żeby John mógł wejść tak głęboko, jak tylko się dało.

— Mocno. Zrób to mocno, wiem, że chcesz, ja też tak chcę. — Jego ściszony głos brzmiał w uszach Johna tak nisko, że aż prawie schodził poniżej granicy słyszalności.

John zupełnie stracił panowanie nad sobą. Wziął się do rzeczy jak obłąkany. Bestia wydostała się z klatki i panoszyła mu się w mózgu, wyłączając wszelkie hamulce i sprowadzając go do amoralnego stworzenia, które tego potrzebowało, które _musiało_ rżnąć, brać i posiadać.

— Mój, mój — mruczał, zadając pchnięcia, czując między ich ciałami erekcję Sherlocka, widząc, jak górną część piersi pokrywa mu rumieniec. Sherlock odrzucił głowę z całej siły do tyłu, wyginając w łuk tę swoją prześliczną szyję, teraz ozdobioną malinkami.

— John, _kurwa_ , tak dobrze, tak, właśnie tak, jeszcze, Boże, zaraz mnie… zaraz… — Następne słowo straciło sens, kiedy Sherlock krzyknął, wyprężył się i doszedł.

Przyśpieszając, John poczuł, jak ciało Sherlocka pulsuje mu na fiucie.

— Kurwa, tak, doprowadziłem cię, _ja_ cię doprowadziłem, ja, nikt inny — wymruczał, pół na pół do siebie.

— Nie, nigdy, nikt inny, dawaj, John, dojdź, dla mnie, we mnie. — Sherlock złapał Johna mocno za głowę, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował, przygryzając mu usta. — Zrób tak, żeby wszyscy widzieli, że jestem twój, kurwa, _naznacz mnie_ , John…

John naparł na niego całym ciałem, zginając go na łóżku prawie w pół, i spuścił się w niego; mózg wyłączył mu się na dłuższą chwilę, a świat rozpłynął się w bieli. Kiedy jako tako oprzytomniał, dotarło do niego, że leży na Sherlocku, wciąż zaplątany w jego długie ręce i nogi, z twarzą wtuloną w jego szyję. Sherlock pieścił go i całował go po twarzy.

Zobaczył ostatnich kilka minut, jakby odtwarzał nagraną transmisję z meczu. Podniósł głowę, otworzył oczy szeroko i zobaczył, jak Sherlock się do niego uśmiecha.

— Jezu. Sherlock, przepraszam. Nic ci nie jest?

Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.

— Oczywiście że nic mi nie jest. Czemu niby przepraszasz?

— Byłem… było… Trochę mi odbiło, nie?

— Rzeczywiście. I było to niewiarygodnie podniecające. Podejrzewałem, że trochę z ciebie zazdrośnik, ale nie wiedziałem, że będzie to miało tak miłe dla mnie efekty uboczne.

— Czyli nie stało się nic złego?

— Chyba nie myślałeś, że gdyby to było coś złego, to nic bym nie powiedział?

— No, nie. — John pozwolił sobie na ostrożny uśmiech. — I doszedłeś bez dotykania fiuta rękami. Pierwszy raz.

— Zgadza się. — Sherlock przyjrzał się Johnowi uważnie, mrużąc oczy. — Wszystko w porządku?

John przewrócił się na bok i podparł na łokciu. Przeczesał mu włosy palcami.

— Trochę to krępujące — przyznał.

— Bo nie chcesz wyjść we własnych oczach na – jak by to ująć? Jaskiniowca.

— Tak, właśnie.

— Wszyscy jesteśmy jaskiniowcami, John. Ten impuls, żeby zdobyć i posiąść, jest w nas wszystkich. Jeśli nie przenosi się na codzienne życie, to jest nieszkodliwy.

— Ale nie chcę cię traktować przedmiotowo, jak obiektu seksualnego.

— A niby dlaczego nie? Człowiek lubi czasem, żeby go potraktować jak obiekt seksualny, to znaczy kiedy akurat uprawia seks. Zdarzało mi się już dobierać się do ciebie równie entuzjastycznie. Przeszkadzało ci to?

— Boże, nie. Podobało mi się. Podobało mi się, że aż tak mnie pragniesz.

— To przestań się martwić. — Sherlock usiadł na łóżku. — Obawiam się, że koszula jest na straty.

— Przepraszam.

— Żartujesz sobie? Koszula za taki epicki seks? Opłaca się.

Umyli się, zmieniając się w prysznicu, a John nalał im wina. Wpakowali się do łóżka i obejrzeli nagrany wczorajszy odcinek _Project Runway_ , tuląc się do siebie i wymieniając łagodne pocałunki, aż John poczuł, jak wraca mu spokój. Sherlock _był_ jego, ale ta relacja własności działała w obie strony.

***

Obudził go sygnał telefonu Sherlocka. Stęknął, obrócił się na drugi bok i rzucił zaspanym okiem na budzik. _Kurwa, kto dzwoni o piątej rano?_ Usłyszał, jak Sherlock odbiera:

— Tak? Sally, wiesz, która godzina? Co ty na miłość Boską robisz na nogach? — Umilkł na chwilę. — Tak, oczywiście że tu jest, przecież śpimy w jednym łóżku. — Usiadł i przełączył na głośnik. — Mów, słyszy cię.

— Dzień dobry, turkaweczki. Przepraszam, że budzę was tak wcześnie.

— W porządku. — John ziewnął i przetarł oczy. — O co chodzi?

— Mam wieści. Złe. Z internetu.

— Nic nowego — zauważył zrzędliwie Sherlock.

— Perez zamieścił zdjęcie Sherlocka z Irene na premierze, opatrzone zwykłym głupkowatym komentarzem, chociaż skomplementował was oboje, pisząc, że wyglądacie zachwycająco.

— To przecież nie zasługuje na telefon przed świtem, Sally — powiedział Sherlock.

— Żałuję, ale to nie wszystko. Dalej pisze, cytuję, „Naprawdę się starasz, Sherlock, ale wszyscy wiemy, jaka z ciebie zimna ryba. Tylko czy na pewno? Pewne bardzo godne zaufania źródło mówi mi, że dni niedotykalskiego kawalerstwa masz za sobą. Ale twoim nowym kochaniem nie jest ta superszykowna kobietka, z którą przyszedłeś pod rękę, tylko bardziej od niej misiowaty (i niższy) John Watson. Moje źródło twierdzi, że nie mogliście już bardziej wariować na swoim punkcie, grając parę w filmie, i że przeprowadziłeś się za nim do L. A., a nawet zrezygnowałeś z własnego domu, żeby razem z nim zamieszkać. Bogu dzięki, bo to znaczy, że nareszcie będę mieć u ciebie jakieś szanse, przystojniaku”.

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli.

— To wszystko? — zapytał Sherlock lodowatym tonem.

— Mało ci? To pierwsze wypłynięcie plotek na wasz temat na większym internetowym portalu plotkarskim. Wszyscy czekali tylko, aż ktoś zrobi to pierwszy. Teraz zacznie się sezon polowań na was.

— Nie mają żadnych konkretów — wtrącił John. — Bardzo uważamy.

— Brak konkretów nie jest dla plotkarzy żadną przeszkodą, John, i wiesz o tym. — Sally westchnęła. — Powinnam ustawić więcej alertów, sprawdzić inne strony.

— Dobrze. Informuj nas. — Sherlock się rozłączył.

Obaj opadli z powrotem na pościel.

— Zaczyna się — powiedział John. Sherlock milczał. John popatrzył na niego. Sherlock wpatrywał się w sufit; oczy miał zmrużone, wargi lekko wydęte. — Myślisz, kto się wygadał, prawda?

— Próbuję do tego dojść.

— To nieważne. Przestań.

Sherlock westchnął

— Chyba masz rację.

— Ale mamy poważniejszą sprawę do omówienia.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi.

— Jaką?

— Jak mam cię teraz zatrzymać, kiedy już wiesz, że Perez byłby chętny?

Przez ułamek sekundy Sherlock miał zdezorientowaną minę, ale potem twarz zmarszczyła mu się w szerokim uśmiechu i roześmiał się – trochę szaleńczo.

— Tak, też mnie to trochę martwi. Bóg wie, że zawsze o nim fantazjowałem. — Dotknął jednym palcem podbródka Johna. — To co, John, _co_ zrobisz, żeby dalej było mi z tobą dobrze?

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i wturlał na niego.

— Co tylko chcesz.

* * *

Uwaga, triumfalny powrót metaprzypisów!

Trzymajcie się mocno, bo jest ich sporo.

  1. Prawdopodobnie naginam rzeczywistość, mieszając w tej sytuacji do sprawy jakiegoś członka zarządu Universalu. Focus Features to rzeczywiście filia tej wytwórni, ale i osobne studio. Jeśli Universal nie włożył w produkcję _Do nieznajomego_ własnych pieniędzy, to mało prawdopodobne, żeby się angażował. Mój problem jako autorki polegał na tym, że nie chciałam robić tu czarnego charakteru z Jima Schamusa (z tego, co mi wiadomo, wcale taki nie jest w rzeczywistości), a w Focus nie ma już nad nim nikogo, Schamus jest przewodniczącym zarządu. Chciałam, żeby miał zwierzchnika, kogoś, kto pracuje jeden poziom wyżej, więc musiałam go wymyślić. Wybaczcie. Jeśli kogoś z Was w ogóle to obchodzi albo chciałby wiedzieć, jaka jest w filmie różnica między wytwórnią a przedsiębiorstwem produkcyjnym, niech zapyta w komentarzu, to spróbuję wyjaśnić.
  2. Przypomnę, że pisząc o dubbingu mam na myśli tzw. ADR, proces, który jest częścią postprodukcji i polega na tym, że aktor ponownie nagrywa swoje kwestie, żeby można je było nałożyć na film, jeśli dźwiękowa strona pierwotnego nagrania nie nadaje się do użytku. Większość aktorów nie cierpi tego robić (muszą zagrać sam tekst, nie grając sceny), ale prawie zawsze jest to konieczne przy choć niektórych ujęciach, zwłaszcza plenerowych.
  3. Irene wspomina o tantiemach. Chodzi o _back-end points_ , przysługujący aktorom procentowy udział w zysku netto, jaki przynosi film. Jest to coraz częściej spotykany element kontraktów. Często aktor zgadza się na niższe honorarium podstawowe (płatne z góry), jeśli obieca mu się takie tantiemy, powiedzmy w wysokości pięciu procent. Coraz częściej aktorzy zupełnie rezygnują z podstawowego honorarium i całe wynagrodzenie przyjmują w postaci _back-end points_ , o ile są wystarczająco pewni, że film odniesie sukces. Jest to też bezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie w przypadku filmów niskobudżetowych. _Do nieznajomego_ byłoby filmem stosunkowo tanim w produkcji, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę brak efektów specjalnych i zdjęcia w Kanadzie. Koszt wyniósł zapewne dobrze poniżej dwudziestu milionów dolarów, mimo że zdjęcia odbywały się w całości w terenie (tak dla porównania – _Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain_ , też kręcona w całości w terenie w Kanadzie, kosztowała czternaście milionów). Nawiasem mówiąc, większość ludzi myśli, że żeby przynieść zyski, film musi zarobić tyle, ile wyniósł jego budżet, ale to nieprawda. Musi zarobić dwa razy tyle, po połowa przychodu z filmu idzie do wyświetlających go kin.
  4. Po niejakim zastanowieniu zdecydowałam zostawić Hollywood takie, jakie jest w rzeczywistości, z dokładnością do tego, że dodaję do niego moich fikcyjnych aktorów i ich projekty. W związku z tym filmy o których wspominam ( _Skóra, w której żyję_ i _Trzej muszkieterowie_ ) naprawdę wchodzą w październiku do kin i zgadzają się z opisem, _Mentalista_ to prawdziwy serial itd. Miłym zaskoczeniem było dla mnie odkrycie, że Matthew Macfadyen, odtwórca jednej z głównych ról w _Trzech muszkieterach_ , chodził na RADA (jak Sherlock, jeśli pamiętacie) i jest w zbliżonym do Sherlocka wieku, co czyni z niego idealnego kandydata na dobrego znajomego.
  5. Jeśli szukacie dobrej rozrywki, to NIE polecam przeczesywania Wikipedii w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto a) urodził się w drugim tygodniu października, b) pracuje w przemyśle filmowym i c) pasuje do profilu osoby, z którą Sherlock mógł pracować. Miałam szczęście, że odkryłam Bena Whishawa; drugi na liście był Sacha Baron Cohen.
  6. Zabawny drobiazg: “Warner Bros.” to pełna nazwa wytwórni, nie półoficjalny skrót od “Warner Brothers”, więc jeśli zobaczycie ją gdzieś z “brothers” wypisanym w całości, to będzie to błąd. Czasem wygląda to dziwnie, ale to pod taką nazwą to studio jest zarejestrowane.
  7. Sprawdzanie, co leci w nocy w telewizji _E!_ , należy do rzeczy, których w życiu nie spodziewałam się robić, pisząc fanfik.



Od tłumaczki: Wśród mnóstwa pięknych sherlockowych ilustracji, namalowanych przez [Marielikestodraw](http://marielikestodraw.tumblr.com/), są dwie do tego fanfiku (a w każdym razie wiem o dwóch). Jedna z nich to wspomniana w tym rozdziale okładka „Entertainment Weekly”. Ostatnio widziałam ją (tylko bez aż takich efektów kolorystycznych) na [blogu Mad_Lori](http://madlori.tumblr.com/post/9610508198/marielikestodraw-im-going-meta-fandom-for).

 


	13. Rozdział trzynasty

— Co powinienem założyć? Jak oficjalna jest ta okazja?

Sherlock stał w garderobie w szlafroku, robiąc przegląd opcji ubraniowych. John się golił. Irene leżała wyciągnięta na kanapie w ich sypialni. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy trochę rozmyły się im trojgu pojęcia prywatności i granic przestrzeni osobistej.

— Ja idę w dżinsach — powiedział John. — Może tak być, Irene?

— Powiedziałabym, że może — zawołała z pokoju.

Sherlock wszedł do łazienki, niosąc białą koszulę i dopasowaną do kształtu ciała marynarkę.

— Może to? — zaproponował. – I do tego dżinsy?

— Weź te ciemne z wąskimi nogawkami. Masz w nich zjawiskowy tyłek.

— John, raczej nie chodzi o taki dobór stroju, żeby cię podniecić.

— Nie, to tylko miły dodatek. I nie zakładaj tej koszuli, w ostrym świetle będzie świecić. Weź jakąś ciemną, na przykład tę burgundową. Ale z tą ciemnoszarą marynarką.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Poprawia ci się gust do ciuchów — zauważył.

— Widać udziela mi się od ciebie. To się pewnie przenosi przez płyny ustrojowe. — John napotkał wzrok Sherlocka i obaj zachichotali.

— Przestańcie natychmiast, już i tak słyszę w głowie dość aluzji, nie musicie jeszcze świntuszyć na głos — zaprotestowała Irene.

John wyszedł do sypialni.

— Nie wiem czemu, ale się denerwuję — przyznał.

— Idziemy pierwszy raz zobaczyć efekt naszej ciężkiej pracy — zauważył Sherlock. — Lekki niepokój to naturalna reakcja.

— Łatwo zapomnieć, że gdzieś tam jest prawdziwy film, tyle się wytworzyło dodatkowego zamieszania wokół niego.

— Tydzień do oficjalnej premiery w L. A. — powiedziała Irene — i dwa tygodnie do premiery krajowej. Damy radę. To już ostatnia prosta.

John westchnął.

— Ulży mi, ale potem po prostu będziemy musieli dalej czekać. A plotki tylko się rozkręcą, kiedy ludzie zobaczą nas w końcu razem na ekranie, jak się całujemy, uprawiamy seks i tak dalej. — Założył na koszulkę sweter z dekoltem w serek i przeczesał sobie włosy ręką. — Miło będzie znowu zobaczyć się dzisiaj z Molly. I z Angiem. Nie widziałem się z żadnym z nich, od kiedy skończyliśmy kręcić.

Sherlock wyszedł z łazienki, wyglądając idealnie, jak zwykle.

— Oboje wiedzą, zgadza się?

Irene kiwnęła głową.

— Każdy, kto brał udział w produkcji, dostał notatkę służbową.

John wbił w nią wzrok.

— Była jakaś _notatka służbowa_? O nas?

— John, ci ludzie nie dadzą rady szanować waszej prywatności ani dochowywać waszych sekretów, jeśli ktoś ich zaskoczy pytaniem. To dzięki zaskoczeniu dziennikarz ma szansę zmusić rozmówcę, żeby się wygadał. Słyszałam, że Ang okazał zrozumienie i wsparcie; to była pewna ulga.

— Dlaczego nie miałby podchodzić do rzeczy ze zrozumieniem i wsparciem? — zapytał Sherlock.

— Bo jeśli dwóch heteroseksualnych aktorów po zagraniu w filmie pary zakochuje się i „zmienia orientację na homo” — odpowiedziała, zaznaczając cudzysłów palcami w powietrzu — to to oznacza otwarcie sezonu polowań na wszystkich aktorów, grających gejów. Teraz będą jeszcze bardziej wystawieni na plotkarskie ataki niż do tej pory. Może się okazać, że nagle o wiele mniej heteroseksualnych aktorów będzie chciało grać gejów, a to będzie problem dla reżyserów. Branża filmowa od lat twierdzi, że granie geja _nie robi z człowieka geja_. No ale w waszym wypadku tak właśnie się stało.

— Pomijając już te wszystkie dziury, które mógłbym wytknąć w tym rozumowaniu, nie widzę, dlaczego ich uwewnętrzniona homofobia to nasza wina — odwarknął Sherlock, ale John był wstrząśnięty. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby spojrzeć na sprawę pod tym kątem.

— Ale przecież… granie geja _nie zrobiło_ ze mnie geja — zaprotestował. — Ja nawet nie jestem taki pewny, czy w ogóle _jestem_ gejem! I to nie ta rola sprawiła, że zakochałem się w Sherlocku, tylko… no, właściwie nie wiem, co to było, ale równie dobrze moglibyśmy grać pracujących razem policjantów albo rywali, a nie parę!

— Poważnie myślisz, że ludzie przeprowadzą to rozróżnienie? — zapytała Irene. — Dla większości z nich to będzie prosta przyczyna i prosty skutek. Nie byłeś gejem, zagrałeś geja, teraz jesteś gejem. Co było do udowodnienia.

— A ja się tu martwię, jak zareagują Fox News i spółka — powiedział John.

— Ależ nie martw się wcale, zareagują, aż będziesz miał potąd. Ale obawiam się, że wszystkich nas niemile zaskoczy wewnętrzna reakcja środowiska tu, w Hollywood. Ten temat jest tabu, chłopcy, a wasz coming out zrobi na nim szpetną rysę. Wielu ludzi poczuje się zagrożonych.

— Nie rozpędzajmy się — powiedział Sherlock. — Ta impreza to ma być rozgrzewka, prawda? Miły pokaz i bezstresowe odpowiadanie na pytania przy zamkniętej publiczności, która przypuszczalnie będzie się nam chciała podlizać?

— No, taki jest plan — odparła Irene. — Nie jestem pewna, czy możemy liczyć na to, że na tym etapie coś się okaże bezstresowe.

***

Mieli za sobą wyjątkowo długi miesiąc. „Rewelacyjna” notatka Pereza Hiltona na temat ich związku spotkała się w jednych kręgach ze sceptycznym przyjęciem, w innych – z entuzjastycznym ślinotokiem. Jak zawsze powtarzała Irene, pierwsza zasada internetu brzmiała „zdjęcia albo nic nie było”, więc zbiorowy mrowiskowy mózg internetu wziął się do pracy. Jak na razie najbardziej obciążającym znaleziskiem było to zdjęcie, na którym Sherlock wychodził z lotniska z Harry. Dalej łatwo je było wytłumaczyć tym, że zamieszkał u Johna, choć podważane było i samo to rozwiązanie. Obóz „antygejowski” uparcie wskazywał, że Sherlock faktycznie sprzedaje mieszkanie, co potwierdziła prosta kwerenda w agencjach nieruchomości, i zauważał, że obaj panowie spokojnie przyznają, że są współlokatorami, w artykule w „Entertainment Weekly”. Obóz „progejowski” zastanawiał się, dlaczego Sherlock mieszka u Johna tak długo, zamiast coś wynająć, i czemu znalezienie nowego mieszkania zajmuje mu tyle czasu.

Poziom zainteresowania ze strony paparazzich zwiększył się o co najmniej rząd wielkości. Żaden z nich nie był nigdy tak naprawdę na celowniku, jako że obaj prowadzili jak dotąd dość nudne życie, bez skandali, młodziutkich gwiazdeczek i rozrabiania po pijanemu. Niestety to już była przeszłość. Pseudoreporterzy rozbili obóz przy wyjeździe z osiedla Johna. Przyciemniane szyby dawały im pewną ochronę, ale nie minęło wiele czasu, nim ich zawzięci prześladowcy zorientowali się, które auta są ich. Ostatecznie nie mogli zakryć tablic rejestracyjnych.

Na szczęście dzięki strategicznym decyzjom Irene mieli w harmonogramach bardzo mało publicznych wystąpień, więc liczba pytań, wykrzykiwanych pod ich adresem na czerwonych dywanach i spotkaniach z prasą, była minimalna. Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak Perez wyskoczył z wiadomością na ich temat, John poszedł na otwarcie wystawy w Muzeum Getty’ego i, jak to miał w zwyczaju, przystanął, żeby porozdawać fanom autografy. Nieproporcjonalnie duża ich część chciała, żeby podpisał im wydruki zdjęć promocyjnych z _Do nieznajomego_ , zasypał go też grad pytań reporterów i fotografów. _John, jesteś gejem? Jesteś z Sherlockiem? Zostaliście parą w czasie zdjęć o filmu? Zrobiliście to dla rozgłosu?_ To ostatnie zbiło go z tropu najbardziej. Przecież gdyby robili to dla rozgłosu, to trudno, żeby się do tego przyznawał.

W tej chwili jednak John czuł się trochę mniej spięty niż ostatnio. On i Sherlock wrócili właśnie z wakacji. Wyczuwając ich frustrację, po części wynikającą z tego, że musieli siedzieć w zamknięciu, Irene wysłała ich na tydzień do położonego w północnej Kalifornii ekskluzywnego i zapewniającego nadzwyczajną dyskrecję ośrodka wypoczynkowego pod górą Shasta. John bał się zapytać, ile ten wyjazd kosztował. Na ośrodek, który odpowiadał na potrzeby ludzi zamożnych i taki, którzy, jak oni, szukali prywatności, składało się skupisko odciętych od siebie luksusowych domków. Kiedy mieli ochotę, rozpieszczano ich tam, obsługiwano i traktowano jak królów, ale przez większą część czasu zostawiano ich w spokoju. Chodzili po górach, w pogodne noce wyciągali się na kocu i patrzyli w gwiazdy, godzinami wylegiwali się w gorącej kąpieli. Całkiem uczciwie i dosłownie kochali się przed kominkiem, w którym buzował wysoki ogień. Było jak w niebie. John wrócił stamtąd wypoczęty, ale Sherlock robił wrażenie, jeśli już, to bardziej spiętego niż przedtem. Póki trwał urlop, chyba dobrze się bawił, ale kiedy zaczęli się szykować do powrotu, zrobił się milczący i drażliwy. John udawał, że tego nie widzi.

Pokaz miał się odbyć w kinie Harmony Gold Theater przy Sunset Boulevard. Dziwnie było po miesiącach bezwzględnego niepokazywania się razem w miejscach publicznych jechać tam z Sherlockiem tym samym autem. John wiedział, że przez najbliższych kilka tygodni będą niemal nierozłączni, chodząc na spotkania z prasą. Nie był pewny, czy nie wolałby, żeby chodzili na nie osobno. Czekało ich wspólne stanie i paradowanie przed kamerami i pozowanie do zdjęć; będzie musiał się nieźle napracować, żeby stłumić odruchy, które stały się już jego drugą naturą, i nie dotykać Sherlocka niedbałymi gestami, nie brać go za rękę, nie całować go, kiedy tylko mu przyjdzie ochota.

Irene zaparkowała na ogrodzonym parkingu, zarezerwowanym dla specjalnych gości kina, weszli do środka i dali się zaprowadzić do _green roomu_. Zastali tam Molly i Anga, z którymi wymienili uściski i podali sobie ręce. Molly patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego z nich; oczy jej błyszczały.

— Więc to prawda? — spytała z promiennym uśmiechem.

John zerknął na Sherlocka.

— Obawiam się, że tak, Molly. Przykro mi, ale Sherlock jest już zajęty.

Zamachnęła się na niego i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

— Oj, nie wygłupiaj się, jestem zachwycona. — Ang się uśmiechał, ale nie odzywał się. John cieszył się, że reżyser nie jest zły, ale ostatnie, czego by sobie życzył, to odwracać czyjąś uwagę od jego filmu, uznał więc, że im mniej będą o tym rozmawiać, tym lepiej.

Do pomieszczenia weszła kobieta ze słuchawką w uchu i notatnikiem.

— No, dobrze — powiedziała. — Publiczność wchodzi na widownię. Możecie się zakraść na swoje miejsca, kiedy przygasimy światła. Po pokazie ustawimy na scenie fotele i siądziecie tam razem z prowadzącym. On zada kilka wstępnych pytań, a potem zacznie przyjmować pytania z sali. Tak jak pan sobie życzył, panie Holmes, odłożyliśmy część biletów dla studentów filmoznawstwa i od razu się wszystkie rozeszły. Proszę się spodziewać mnóstwa pytań o proces twórczy — dodała i mrugnęła.

— O, przecież to nasz ulubiony rodzaj pytań — odpowiedział Sherlock.

John zerknął na niego, zastanawiając się, czy denerwuje się tak samo jak on. Wreszcie mieli zobaczyć ten film, film, który tyle dla nich obu znaczył – i prawdę mówiąc John nie wiedział, co będzie czuł. Patrzenie, jak Benjamin i Mark odkrywają swój związek, będzie przypominaniem sobie, jak on i Sherlock odkrywali swój. Przede wszystkim miał nadzieję, że film jest taki dobry, jak wszyscy sądzili. Miał nadzieję, że będzie wart ofiar, które ponosili dla niego on i Sherlock.

Weszli na widownię po przygaszeniu świateł.

Leciało kilka szybkich zwiastunów filmów, które miały być pokazane w najbliższym czasie pod patronatem „Variety”. Przekradli się na odgrodzone dla nich sznurem miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie. John zastanawiał się, czy może zaryzykować wzięcie Sherlocka pod osłoną ciemności za rękę. Nie miał na te przemyślenia zbyt wiele czasu; zaraz zaczął się film.

Najpierw usłyszał ścieżkę Andrew Birda. Muzyka była minimalistyczna i sugestywna, na fortepian i płaczliwe skrzypce. Dołączyła do nich cicha gitara. Czołówka była krótka – same napisy wytwórni i napis „film Anga Lee”, bez obsady, bez informacji o scenariuszu.

Potem – nagłe przejście do szpitalnej poczekalni. Na wprost kanapa, w kadrze tak wypranym z kolorów, że jedyna pokazana w nim osoba wydawała się przez to jeszcze bardziej samotna: siedzący sam jeden na jej lewym krańcu ze złączonymi kolanami i wzrokiem wbitym w przestrzeń Mark.

John wziął głęboki oddech. _No, to jedziemy._

***

Irene siedziała i patrzyła, jak po ekranie przejeżdżają napisy. Andrew Bird cicho śpiewał piosenkę, którą skomponował do tego filmu jako jego główny temat. Słyszała, jak na prawo od niej Molly pociąga nosem. John i Sherlock siedzieli po jej lewej stronie i praktycznie drżeli z wysiłku, jakiego wymagało od nich nietrzymanie się za ręce.

Na widowni panowała dziwna cisza; ludzie słuchali piosenki. Nikt nie rozmawiał, nie klaskał, nie wiercił się.

Piosenka skończyła się, ustępując miejsca utworowi instrumentalnemu, a napisy przewijały się dalej. Gdzieś na tyłach sali zaczął się aplauz, który w kilka sekund przerodził się w ogłuszający huragan braw. Kiedy zapłonęły światła widowni, widzowie zerwali się na nogi.

Zerknęła w lewo i akurat zobaczyła, jak Sherlock patrzy na Johna. Jego mina mówiła wszystko.

— Warto — szepnął. John pokiwał głową.

Pracownicy techniczni szybko i sprawnie wnosili na scenę pięć foteli, ustawiając je tak, że jeden stał w pewnej odległości od pozostałych i naprzeciwko nich. Ten jeden był przeznaczony dla dziennikarza „Variety”, który miał poprowadzić dyskusję, historyka i badacza filmu Malcolma Dobbsa.

John, Sherlock, Ang i Molly wstali i weszli na scenę. Oklaski przybrały na sile, dołączyły do nich okrzyki i gwizdy. Irene była już na wielu pokazach i wiedziała, że taka reakcja to rzadkość. Dostała taką, owszem, _Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain_ , podobnie jak _Memento_ Nolana.

Sala uspokoiła się dopiero po pięciu minutach. Irene wstała i przeszła na tył widowni; siedząc sama z przodu, miała wrażenie, że rzuca się w oczy. Na wszelki wypadek wpięła z powrotem do ucha słuchawkę bluetootha i przygotowała się.

Wszyscy z powrotem usiedli, moszcząc się i rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami, a Malcolm pozbierał swoje notatki.

— Panowie, pani Hooper, gratulacje — zaczął. — To niezwykły film.

Wszyscy czworo pokiwali głowami na znak podziękowania, a publiczność znowu zaczęła klaskać.

— Jesteśmy z niego dumni — powiedział Ang.

— Zanim zaczniemy, pozwólcie, że wypowiem jeden osobisty komentarz. — Malcolm zawahał się. — John Watson… — zaczął i więcej nie udało mu się powiedzieć. Z sali sypnęły się gromkie brawa, gwizdy i okrzyki; nagle widzowie znowu wstali. John rozejrzał się po kinie w zdumieniu. Ang i Molly również wstali. Po nich to samo zrobił Sherlock, na chwilę opierając Johnowi rękę na ramieniu, zanim zaczął klaskać. John uniósł się z miejsca i ukłonił się trochę niezręcznie, strząsając jego dłoń, wyciągając ręce w geście, znaczącym „proszę, przestańcie” i uśmiechając się tym skromnym, autoironicznym uśmiechem, który ludzie często brali za fałszywy, choć Irene wiedziała, że jest autentyczny. Wszyscy się uspokoili i Dobbs zagaił dyskusję. Poprosił ich, żeby skomentowali obsadę, scenariusz i inne zwykłe elementy procesu kręcenia filmu. Przez dwadzieścia minut wypowiadali się kolejno, udzielając odpowiedzi, które pewnie każde z nich miało przygotowane, bo w końcu wiedzieli, jakich pytań mogą się po Dobbsie spodziewać.

Teraz miała się zacząć ta ciekawa – i wyczerpująca nerwowo – część: pytania publiczności.

Pierwszy zgłosił się jakiś student filmoznawstwa o cyganeryjnym wyglądzie.

— Panie Holmes, mam pytanie do pana. Przede wszystkim – bardzo podobał mi się i sam film, i to, jak pan w nim zagrał.

Sherlock kiwnął mu głową.

— Dziękuję.

— Jest pan znany z tego, że jako aktor pracuje pan przede wszystkim mózgiem i stosuje pan w pracy ściśle określoną metodę. W tyn filmie można było odnieść wrażenie, że jest pan o wiele bardziej w kontakcie ze swoimi emocjami. Czy mógłby pan to skomentować?

Sherlock odchrząknął.

— Spróbuję. To był inspirujący materiał, ale wszelkie różnice, jakie pan zauważył w mojej pracy, to zasługa mojego partnera z planu. John i ja współpracowaliśmy ze sobą bardzo ściśle i sądzę, że wiele się od siebie nawzajem nauczyliśmy. Zaufałem mu, a to bardzo ważne, kiedy gra się z drugim aktorem coś tak intymnego. Udało mi się poszerzyć horyzonty, jeśli chodzi o moją sztukę, i myślę, że moja gra na tym zyskała.

Irene zobaczyła, jak John puszy się trochę z dumy. Następne pytanie zadał jeden z krytyków.

— John, nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Jesteś znany z filmów randkowych i komedii romantycznych, a w ostatnich latach twoim filmom brakowało polotu i wyrazu. Czy z rozmysłem wybrałeś rolę, która pozwoliłaby ci przełamać ten schemat i pokazać, na co cię stać?

John usiadł bardziej prosto.

— Cóż, zgodzę się z tobą, że nie owijasz w bawełnę. — Tu i tam śmiechy. — To prawda, że zaczęto mnie kojarzyć z pewnym gatunkiem filmowym. Z wielu z tych filmów jestem dumny. Z innych nieszczególnie. Przyznaję, że chciałem wyzwania, czegoś, co wypchnęłoby mnie poza strefę komfortu, ale nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś dostanę taką rolę, więc kiedy zaproszono mnie na zdjęcia próbne do tego filmu, to było jak… no, jak jakiś cud. Miałem i dalej mam nadzieję, że ta rola pozwoli mi – jak ty to ująłeś, Sherlock? Poszerzyć horyzonty, jeśli chodzi o moją sztukę.

Następne pytanie znów zadał student, jakiś młody człowiek.

— Jak przygotowywaliście się do scen miłosnych? Żaden z was nie kręcił wcześniej romantycznych scen z drugim mężczyzną; czym to doświadczenie różniło się od poprzednich?

Irene nie była zaskoczona, a John i Sherlock też na takich nie wyglądali. Wszyscy spodziewali się wielu powtórzeń i wariacji na temat tego pytania. John i Sherlock popatrzyli po sobie, wymieniając kpiące uśmieszki i mrugając do siebie. Wszystko to było oczywiście ustalone z góry; miało subtelnie wyrazić rzutowaną przez nich postawę „ej, jesteśmy tylko kumplami – ale i zawodowcami”.

— Chcesz odpowiedzieć? — zapytał John.

— Ależ nie krępuj się.

— W takim razie ja zacznę. — John odchrząknął. — Właściwie to nie jest wielka różnica. Słyszałeś stu innych aktorów, jak mówią, że kręcenie scen seksu nie jest seksowne; nie okłamywali cię. Ponieważ kręciliśmy ten film niemal całkowicie w kolejności ekranowej, Sherlock i ja wypracowaliśmy już na tym etapie taki poziom zaufania i swobody, który sprawił, że było to stosunkowo łatwe. W pewnym sensie łatwiejsze niż kręcenie podobnych scen z kobietą, bo wtedy zawsze bardzo uważam, żeby nie urazić aktorki. Zwykle drżę ze strachu, że czymś ją obrażę. Przy Sherlocku nie przejmowałem się tym aż tak bardzo.

— To kwestia wejścia w odpowiedni stan umysłu — uzupełnił Sherlock. — I pozbycia się lęku przed byciem oglądanym – i przed szczerością w kwestii tego, jak człowiek jest widziany. To najtrudniejsze zadanie, przed jakim staje aktor.

Irene kiwnęła leciutko głową. Ładnie z tego wybrnęli.

Następne pytanie zadała młoda, nie zapadająca w pamięć kobieta, z wyglądu nieśmiała.

— Jak to się często zdarza w przypadku filmów o parach, krążą pewne niesmaczne plotki o tym, że jakoby związaliście się też poza planem. Słyszeliście o nich? Czy możecie je skomentować, powiedzieć, dlaczego waszym zdaniem ludzie podejrzewają takie rzeczy?

Sherlock zmienił pozycję w fotelu. Mózg Irene zaskoczył, rozpoznając coś w pozycji jego ciała. _Stanowiska bojowe._

John uśmiechnął się.

— Oczywiście że słyszeliśmy te plotki, wszyscy je słyszeli. Jako aktorzy zawsze musimy się z tym zmagać. Postacie, które gramy, mylą się ludziom z tym, km jesteśmy w prawdziwym życiu. Powstaje taki problem, że…

— Niesmaczne plotki? — przerwał mu Sherlock, nachylając się trochę do przodu. — Dlaczego niesmaczne?

— Chodziło jej tylko o plotki, jakoby… — zaczął John, próbując przekierować rozmowę na inny tor.

— Wiem, o co jej chodziło, John — powiedział Sherlock, uciszając go gestem. — Ciekawi mnie tylko dobór słów. Niesmaczne plotki. Hmm. Nie mogę się nie zastanawiać. Gdyby moją partnerką z planu była kobieta, czy do określenia identycznych plotek użyto by tych samych słów? Nie sądzę. Wtedy byłyby to „niegrzeczne” plotki, albo „podniecające” plotki, albo po prostu plotki i tyle. Ale ponieważ moim partnerem był mężczyzna, ten mężczyzna, który tu siedzi, to nagle te plotki są „niesmaczne”. — Młoda kobieta, która zadała pytanie, rozglądała się po sali z przerażoną miną. Widzowie wiercili się w fotelach. John patrzył na Sherlocka znacząco. Sherlock odchrząknął głośno i wziął się trochę w garść.

— W pytaniu chodziło chyba przede wszystkim o to, że te plotki są bardzo rozpowszechnione — wtrącił Dobbs.

— Tak, oczywiście — powiedział Sherlock już spokojniejszym tonem. — John i ja graliśmy parę, więc ludzie są ciekawi, czy sami jesteśmy parą. Naturalnie nie. John i ja jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, to wszystko. Dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? To niedorzeczne. — Mówił dokładnie to, co miał mówić, ale było w jego wzroku coś dziwnego i nieobecnego, co nie podobało się Irene. Z końca sali widziała wychodzący na jego twarz rumieniec.

Dobbs pokiwał głową.

— Wracając do twojej odpowiedzi, John, czy zechciałbyś…

— A co gdybyśmy nie byli? — zapytał nagle Sherlock. Z oczu sypały mu się jakieś… błyski.

Irene zazgrzytała zębami. _Kurwa mać._

— Słucham? — spytał Dobbs.

Sherlock miał palce splecione ze sobą tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kłykcie.

— Co gdybyśmy nie byli tylko przyjaciółmi? Co by to oznaczało, Malcolm? — Przez widownię przeszedł szmer. Ang i Molly patrzyli na Sherlocka, jakby oszalał. John robił, co mógł, żeby zachować spokojną minę, ale zaciskał szczęki.

— Sherlock — zaczął John, wyciągając rękę, jakby chciał dotknąć jego łokcia, ale zatrzymując się w połowie drogi.

— Nie, John, jestem ciekawy. Może sami powinniśmy pozadawać pytania, póki mamy pod ręką tyle hollywoodzkich supermózgów. Co gdyby wszystko, co ludzie opowiadają, było prawdą? No, z wyjątkiem tego o Barbadosie, to była bzdura. Porozmawiajmy o najgorszym możliwym scenariuszu, dobrze? Co, gdybyśmy byli ze sobą i się to wydało? Czy wręcz zostało ujawnione? Przecież chyba to by było najgorsze, co się nam może przytrafić. Już gorszej katastrofy nie można sobie wyobrazić. To co by to oznaczało? Czy oznaczałoby to koniec mojej kariery i koniec kariery Johna? A co z tym filmem, nad którym tak ciężko pracowaliśmy, i który tyle dla nas znaczy? Czy byłby skazany na klapę? Czy jego jakość przestałaby mieć znaczenie? Czy jego zalety okazałyby się tak nieistotne, że zdołałoby je przyćmić nasze prywatne życie? Czy naprawdę byłaby to taka klęska, że musimy o tym mówić, jakby wystarczyłaby wzmianka o tych _niesmacznych_ plotkach, żebyśmy wszyscy spanikowali? Powiedz mi, Malcolm. Czy za ohydny grzech kochania się szacowne strony „Variety” naprawdę wydziedziczyłyby nas i dopilnowały, żebyśmy już nigdy więcej nie pracowali w tym mieście? — Urwał. Przez całą tę przemowę podnosił stopniowo głos, tak że teraz mówił już z o wiele większą siłą, niż to było przyjęte na przyjaznym panelu z pytaniami z sali.

W kinie była taka cisza, jakby Sherlock swoimi wdechami wyssał wszystkim głos z krtani. Sam Sherlock siedział tak przez chwilę, przełykając na sucho, otwierając i zamykając usta jak ryba. John zamarł w bezruchu; wzrok wbił w podłogę, szczękę zacisnął tak mocno, że twarz zrobiła mu się kwadratowa. Dobbs wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia, co robić.

Sherlock przeczesał włosy ręką. Rozejrzał się i chyba dotarło do niego, co właśnie zrobił. Niemożliwe, żeby był jeszcze na sali ktoś, kto sądził, że Sherlock mówił to hipotetycznie.

Irene widziała co najmniej dziesięć osób, które starały się dyskretnie sięgnąć po telefon. Za trzydzieści sekund wszystko będzie na Twitterze. _Sherlock Holmes wyoutował właśnie siebie i Johna Watsona jako parę na pokazie przedpremierowym „Variety”. Szczegóły później._ O Boże… Ta sesja szła na żywo na portalu „Variety”. Komu potrzebny Twitter?

— Chyba powinniśmy… — zaczął Dobbs.

Sherlock wstał.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. Zdarł z ubrania mikrofon, rzucił udręczone spojrzenie Johnowi, który na niego nie patrzył, i wymaszerował za kulisy.

John obrócił się i popatrzył za nim, jak wychodzi. Dobbs spojrzał na Anga i Molly, chyba gotowy przekierować dyskusję i udawać, że nic z tego nie miało miejsca, ale raz jeszcze pokrzyżowano mu plany, kiedy John też wstał.

— Wybaczcie — powiedział. — Możemy was na chwilę przeprosić?

Dobbs pokiwał głową. Poczuł chyba ulgę, że ma coś uprzejmego, na co może odpowiedzieć.

— Oczywiście.

John też zdjął mikrofon i poszedł za Sherlockiem za kulisy. Teraz szemrała już cała widownia. Dobbs uniósł rękę.

— No dobrze, panie i panowie. Jestem pewny, że będziemy mieli okazję porozmawiać jeszcze z Sherlockiem i Johnem, kiedy do nas wrócą. Nie wątpię, że będziecie mieli do nich więcej pytań. — Rozległy się nerwowe chichoty. — A teraz wróćmy do tego niezwykłego scenariusza…

Irene go nie słuchała. Sama miała w ręce telefon. Wysłała SMS-a do Grega, Mike’a, Harry i Sally, a także do swojego własnego asystenta, Bruna.

_Kod czerwony. Uwaga wszyscy, wdrażamy plan delta._

***

John wyszedł za kulisy, zaciskając pięści, hamując złość. Widział Sherlocka, który stał do niego tyłem, widoczny tylko jako sylwetka na tle czerwonej poświaty napisu „wyjście”. Johnowi było niedobrze, bał się, że zwymiotuje. Popłoch wypierał w jego mózgu racjonalne myśli głośnymi, upartymi krzykami: _O ja to pierdolę, wydało się, to koniec, wpadliśmy, po zawodach, to już koniec, co on zrobił najlepszego._ Żałował, że nie rozumie, co się właśnie stało na tej scenie. Musiał się hamować, żeby nie rzucić się na Sherlocka i nie powalić go na ziemię, żeby zamknąć mu dziób, ale jednocześnie słyszał w jego głosie to ukryte drżenie, które znaczyło, że wszystko jest nie tak, i chciał go objąć i trzymać mocno, póki mu nie powie, co tu się u diabła dzieje. Jak mógł to przegapić? Jak to możliwe, że nie wiedział, że Sherlock jest tak bliski ostateczności? I dlaczego w ogóle był jej tak bliski? Sherlock był esencją samokontroli, Sherlock był chodzącą racjonalnością, Sherlock nie był… _taki_.

Przyszło mu na myśl, że wciąż musi się paru rzeczy dowiedzieć o człowieku, którego kocha.

— Sherlock! — John mówił cicho, głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu, bojąc się, że ktoś może ich podsłuchać. Sherlock ani drgnął, tylko stał tam z rękami na biodrach i zwieszoną głową. — Powiesz mi łaskawie, co się u diabła właśnie wydarzyło? — Żadnej odpowiedzi. John przejechał ręką po twarzy. — Jezu Chryste. Nie taki mieliśmy plan. Nie jesteśmy na to gotowi, to nie miało być teraz i… Sherlock? — John podszedł o krok bliżej. — Boże, coś ty sobie myślał? Obrócisz się i odezwiesz się do mnie? Umówiliśmy się, kurwa, mieliśmy wspólny _plan_ , jeśli chciałeś go podrzeć i wyrzucić, to mogłeś mnie _uprzedzić_ i…

Zamknął się, kiedy Sherlock się obrócił. Wyraz twarzy miał taki, że przy nim wszystko, co John mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć, straciło znaczenie.

— Przepraszam, John — wychrypiał. Wyglądał… Boże, wyglądał, jakby go ktoś pobił. Kto inny mógłby na niego spojrzeć i pomyśleć, że jest tylko trochę zdenerwowany, ale dla Johna, który znał go tak dobrze, równie dobrze mógłby szlochać. — Wszystko zepsułem. Nie wiem, co się stało. Wiem, że jesteś zły. Ja po prostu…

John złapał Sherlocka za ramiona.

— Nie jestem zły, jestem pogubiony, a teraz to mnie przerażasz. Co się dzieje, na Boga? Co się stało na scenie? Kurde, myślałem, że jest dobrze! Myślałem, że tak dobrze nam idzie!

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Szło dobrze.

— I tak po tych wakacjach, z których dopiero co wróciliśmy? Niefajnie było?

— Było świetnie. To tylko pogorszyło sprawę. John, musieliśmy zaszyć się w głuszy i zamknąć za murami jakiegoś ośrodka, żeby móc pobyć razem. To nie jest w porządku. Nie powinniśmy musieć się ukrywać.

— Nie, to zupełnie nie jest w porządku. I ja też nie chcę się ukrywać, ale… przecież o tym rozmawialiśmy, to miało trwać jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy, myślałem, że ty też… — John pokręcił głową. — Co się nagle stało? Dlaczego tak z tym wyskoczyłeś? Nie możesz mi powiedzieć?

Sherlock tylko wpatrywał się w niego pustymi, zagubionymi oczami.

— Już nie mogę, John. Nie mogę tak dalej. Myślałem, że dam radę. Próbowałem, przysięgam ci, że próbowałem, ale nie mogę już tego znieść. — John ze zgrozą patrzył, jak oczy Sherlocka zachodzą łzami.

— Sherlock, mój Boże — wyszeptał. — Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, ile bólu ci to sprawia?

— Nie chciałem, żebyś wiedział. Wiem, jak bardzo potrzebujesz tego filmu, wiem, ile on dla ciebie znaczy, i…

— Przestań. — John nim potrząsnął. — Trzeba mi było _powiedzieć_ , że aż tak cierpisz. Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Czemu myślałeś, że musisz to ukrywać?

— Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się winny. Nie chciałem wywierać na ciebie presji. Obiecałem ci coś i chciałem dotrzymać słowa.

— Myślisz, że to dla mnie ważniejsze niż to, co ty czujesz?

— Dotąd nikogo nie obchodziło, co czuję.

— Kuźwa, _mnie_ obchodzi, Sherlock! Nie jesteśmy drużyną? Nie ufasz mi?

— Oczywiście że ci ufam. To sobie nie ufam. Jak miałbym być dość dobry?

John zmarszczył czoło.

— Dość dobry, żeby co?

— Żeby warto było pakować się w takie kłopoty! — odpowiedział Sherlock, podrywając głowę do góry, — Nie jestem taki jak ty, John. Ty się dogadujesz z ludźmi, potrafisz rozmawiać ze wszystkimi. Ludzi do ciebie ciągnie, każdy chce być twoim przyjacielem, spać z tobą, być twoim bratem, twoją siostrą. Ja nigdy nie miałem tego daru. Ja ludzi odpycham i nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało, bo ludzie zawsze mnie nużyli. Dorastałem, wiedząc, że zawsze będę sam, dokładnie tak, jak oni mówili.

W sercu Johna zapłonął gniew.

— Kto? Kto tak mówił?

— Wszyscy! Koledzy ze szkoły, nauczyciele, opiekunki, nawet moja własna matka! Byłem dziwolągiem, świrem, samotnikiem i to było w porządku. Oni nie chcieli mieć ze mną nic wspólnego; no, to ja też ich nie potrzebowałem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będzie kiedyś w moim życiu ktoś taki jak ty, John. A ty jesteś dobry i _normalny_ i wybrałeś mnie. Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak ani dlaczego, ale mnie wybrałeś, a oni się mylili, wszyscy oni się mylili, a ja chciałem, żeby o tym _wiedzieli_ , chciałem, żeby cały świat wiedział i widział, że ktoś taki jak ty, kto mógłby mieć każdego, chce akurat _mnie_. — Ponownie napotkał wzrok Johna. — Tylko z ciebie byłem w życiu dumny, John. Wszystko inne, co osiągnąłem, to naturalny efekt pracy, wysiłku i wyśrubowanych umiejętności, ale ty – ty jesteś mój ze względu na mnie samego, że względu na to, co we mnie widzisz, a skoro mnie kochasz, to musisz we mnie widzieć coś wartościowego. Więc siedzieć tam i zaprzeczać temu, słyszeć, jak ludzie mówią, że to niesmaczne, i wiedzieć, że spotkałoby się z nienawiścią i potępieniem – sam już nie wiem. Straciłem nad tym kontrolę. John, nie umiem sobie radzić z takimi uczuciami. Jestem w tym nowy. Po prostu chciałem zamachać tym wszystkim przed nosem. A teraz wziąłem i wszystko spieprzyłem. Przepraszam.

John stał oniemiały. _Boże, jak ja mogłem aż tak go zawieść? Dostałem pod opiekę serce tego człowieka, a ono jest kruche i niezaprawione w bojach. Muszę bardziej o niego dbać._ Wyciągnął ręce i objął Sherlocka, ciasno oplatając go ramionami. Ten przywarł do niego z całej siły; cały się trząsł – dosłownie _drżał_ – i John poczuł mikroskopijny przebłysk wyrzutów sumienia, które go jeszcze czekały, ledwo uchylony rąbek, który i tak prawie powalił go na kolana.

— To ja powinienem przepraszać — szepnął Sherlockowi do ucha. — Powinienem był zauważyć, powinienem był wiedzieć.

Sherlock pociągnął nosem.

— Pilnowałem, żebyś nie wiedział. Jestem bardzo dobrym aktorem, John.

— Nie wolno ci przede mną grać. Nigdy. Obiecaj, że nie będziesz się przede mną chował.

— Obiecuję.

John odsunął się trochę i pocałował go, ścierając mu z policzków ślady łez.

— Popatrz na mnie. — Sherlock napotkał jego wzrok. John trzymał mu twarz nieruchomo. — Nic nie jest dla mnie ważniejsze od ciebie. Ani ten film, ani cała moja pieprzona kariera, rozumiesz mnie? — Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem w oczach. — Nie pierdol mi tu, że widzę w tobie coś wartościowego, bo to _ty_ jesteś dla mnie wartością, cały, razem z tym, co się w tobie świeci, tym, co jest szemrane i wszystkim po drodze. Nie kocham cię z powodu jakiejś tam iskierki wartości, której nie widziała w tobie banda jakichś jebanych idiotów, tak że teraz sam nie wierzysz, że ją w sobie masz. Nie kocham cię dlatego, że na to _zasługujesz_. Nikt z nas na to nie zasługuje – i wszyscy na to zasługujemy. Kocham cię, bo jesteś Sherlockiem Holmesem, a ja jestem Johnem Watsonem i czekaliśmy na siebie, nie wiedząc o tym. Nie musisz się zachowywać w jakiś konkretny sposób ani być taką czy inną osobą, nie musisz sobie _zasługiwać_ na moją miłość, bo jest twoja niezależnie od tego, co zrobisz; będziesz się po prostu musiał do tego przyzwyczaić.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się z pewnym wahaniem. Miał taką minę, jakby się chciał odezwać, ale zrezygnował i tylko jeszcze raz pocałował Johna, jedną rękę dając mu we włosy, drugą przyciągając go do siebie w talii. John oddał pocałunek i uścisnął go. Obaj głośno wypuścili z płuc powietrze, jakby odkładali na ziemię jakiś wielki ciężar, który nieśli dłużej, niż powinni, i teraz prostowali plecy.

— John — powiedział cichutko — boję się, że nigdy się nie dowiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham.

— Nie przejmuj się — powiedział John. — Już wiem. I dobrze się składa, bo właśnie wpakowałeś nas po uszy w niezły koszmar.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Co teraz zrobimy?

John raz jeszcze spojrzał mu w oczy i już wiedział, co muszą zrobić.

— Wszystko naprawimy — powiedział.

— Jak? Właśnie się do wszystkiego przyznałem, nikt nie uwierzy, że mówiłem to hipotetycznie. Każdy w tej sali ma smartfona, wszystko jest już pewnie dawno na Twitterze.

— Sherlock. Naprawimy to.

— Po prostu nie widzę, jak.

— Ufasz mi?

— Oczywiście.

— To uwierz mi, jak ci mówię, że naprawimy. Gotowy znowu stawić czoło światu?

Sherlock znów westchnął.

— Chyba nie mam wyjścia.

— Okej. — John odwrócił się i wyszedł z powrotem na scenę, nie pozwalając sobie na żadne wahanie. Natychmiast wszystkie oczy obróciły się na niego. Tocząca się na scenie dyskusja ucichła, jak nożem uciął. John obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył, że Sherlock nie wyszedł za nim. Stał tuż za kulisą, patrząc na niego z pytającą, niepewną miną.

John poczuł, jak zalewa go potężna fala spokoju, takiego spokoju, który wynika z tego, że człowiek obrał kurs, nie ogląda się za siebie i ma absolutną pewność, że to kurs właściwy.

Wyciągnął rękę.

Po sali przeszedł szmer. Sherlock otworzył oczy trochę szerzej ze zdumienia. John tylko dał mu znak, żeby do nich wyszedł, machając na niego palcami.

Sherlock wyszedł na scenę i chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń Johna. John uśmiechnął się do niego, nie starając się, żeby w jego wzroku nie było widać uczucia, i z przyjemnością zauważył, że uśmiech został odwzajemniony. Poprowadził Sherlocka z powrotem do ich foteli, gdzie puścili się na chwilę, żeby zająć miejsca i z powrotem przypiąć sobie do koszul mikrofony.

— Wybaczcie nam — powiedział John. Obrócił się i popatrzył Sherlockowi w oczy; jakby dali sobie jakiś niemy sygnał, wzięli się z powrotem za ręce, splatając palce na podłokietniku fotela Johna. Usłyszał z widowni kilka zszokowanych westchnień, a szmer zrobił się o ząbek głośniejszy.

Sherlock odchrząknął i rozejrzał się po sali.

— No, to co przegapiliśmy? — zapytał.

Publiczność wybuchnęła śmiechem, głośniejszym niż taki, na który ten tekst tak naprawdę zasługiwał. Ktoś zaczął bić brawo, a oklaski przybierały na sile, aż raz jeszcze wszyscy wstali. John poczuł, jak się rumieni. Ludzie ich za to _oklaskiwali_. Dosłownie. Napotkał wzrok Sherlocka i zobaczył w nim tę samą myśl. Nie umiał się powstrzymać; uśmiechnął się szeroko ze szczęścia. A publiczność wiwatowała.

 _Wiwatowała_.

John zerknął na Molly, która płakała, i na Anga, który klaskał i uśmiechał się, choć w oczach miał jakieś zatroskanie. Widzowie uspokoili się i z powrotem usiedli.

— Cóż — powiedział Dobbs. — Nie jestem całkiem pewien, co dalej.

— Jeśli mogę, Malcolm? — zgłosił się John. Dobbs kiwnął głową. — Nie taki był plan. Chciałbym – chcielibyśmy – przeprosić za tę przerwę. Ten wieczór poświęcony jest filmowi _Do nieznajomego_ , a ostatnie, czego byśmy sobie życzyli, to odciągać od niego uwagę. Więc pozwólcie, że zajmę tylko chwilę, żeby wyjaśnić parę spraw, a potem powinniśmy moim zdaniem wrócić do rozmowy o filmie. Będzie mnóstwo czasu na omawianie… innych tematów; jestem pewny, że niedługo będziemy ich wszyscy mieli serdecznie dość, więc nie poświęcajmy im dzisiaj za dużo uwagi.

Dobbs pokiwał głową.

— Zgadzam się z tobą — powiedział.

John mówił dalej, zwracając się do publiczności:

— Przypuszczam, że jutro albo jakoś tak Sherlock i ja wydamy jakieś oświadczenie prasowe, które nasza rzeczniczka niewątpliwie ma już napisane i w tej chwili w pośpiechu szlifuje. Do tego czasu ono stanie się oczywiście w pewnym sensie zbędne. Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, ilu z was napisało już o tym tweety. — Nerwowe śmiechy. — Nawet gdybyście tego nie zrobili, to spotkanie jest transmitowane na żywo w internecie. Jak już mówiłem, nie taki był plan. Zamierzaliśmy czekać i powiedzieć to głośno dopiero dobrze po wejściu filmu na ekrany. Dlaczego to było konieczne… no cóż, nikomu z was nie muszę tego tłumaczyć. Obawialiśmy się o swoje kariery i o ten film. Ale cena… — Urwał i popatrzył na Sherlocka. — Czasami emocjonalny koszt ukrywania się jest za wysoki. — John westchnął, ściskając palce Sherlocka. — Jedno powinniśmy chyba jasno powiedzieć już dzisiaj: nie byliśmy ze sobą, kiedy kręciliśmy _Do nieznajomego_. — Sherlock pokiwał głową. — Poznaliśmy się na moich zdjęciach próbnych. Kiedy zaczynaliśmy kręcić, praktycznie się nie znaliśmy, co było umyślną strategią, i muszę powiedzieć, że z początku się między nami nie układało. Szybko się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, ale trzeba było miesięcy, żeby przyjaźń przerodziła się w coś więcej. To wszystko, co mam do powiedzenia w tej chwili. Sherlock? Masz coś do dodania?

Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

— Tylko tyle, że od początku mieliśmy zamiar prędzej czy później publicznie ogłosić, że jesteśmy w związku. Fakt, że w ogóle musieliśmy się ukrywać z obawy przed zaszkodzeniem temu filmowi, czy że mielibyśmy się bać o swoje kariery – a oczywiście obaj dalej się o nie boimy – jest nie do przyjęcia. — Entuzjastyczny aplauz. — Żywimy gorącą nadzieję, że zainteresowanie medialne, które ściągnie ta sprawa – a ona naprawdę nie zasługuje na taką reakcję, z jaką przypuszczalnie się spotka, ani co do jej rodzaju, ani natężenia – nie przyćmi wejścia na ekrany _Do nieznajomego_ , obrazu, który naprawdę zasługuje na rzetelną ocenę swoich niemałych zalet. — I znów brawa.

Dobbs kiwnął głową.

— Dziękuję, panowie. Dobrze powiedziane. Wróćmy w takim razie do tematu naszego spotkania, dobrze?

***

Irene spotkała się z nimi w _green roomie_. John spodziewał się okrzyków wściekłości, ale zamiast tego on i Sherlock zostali obaj naraz uściśnięci. Zaskoczony, odwzajemnił uścisk.

— Irene, zaskakujesz mnie — powiedział. — Co dalej? Zobaczę, jak czytasz jedną z tych książek, które poleca Oprah?

— Nie daj Bóg. A co myślałeś, John? Że pomaganie wam w ukrywaniu się sprawia mi wielką przyjemność? Że myślę, że to wspaniale, że nie możecie żyć otwarcie? Że czerpię ogromną satysfakcję z ograniczania wam ruchów, udawania, że chodzę z Sherlockiem, i patrzenia, jak usychacie jeden z tęsknoty do drugiego, mimo że mieszkacie pod tym samym dachem? Za jakiego ty mnie masz potwora?

— Mam cię za rzeczniczkę, która chce, żeby jej klienci mieli jeszcze jakieś kariery, jak to się wszystko skończy.

Irene macnęła na niego ręką.

— Ależ jestem rzeczniczką, jestem _zajebistą_ rzeczniczką, rządzę tak bardzo, że wasze kariery nie tylko po tym marnie nie skończą, a wręcz wzniosą się na nowy poziom sławy. Sam zobaczysz. Planuję to od miesięcy.

— Miałaś plan, który zakładał, że ktoś się przypadkiem wygada? — upewnił się Sherlock.

— Miałam plan na każdą możliwą ewentualność, łącznie z taką, w której stracisz cierpliwość i sam wszystko wypaplesz, bo to dokładnie to tutaj zaszło. Nawiasem mówiąc, osobiście obstawiałam, że szanse, że wytrzymacie, aż będzie po Oscarach, nie sięgają dziesięciu procent. Chociaż nie sądziłam, że wygadacie się przed premierą.

— Co teraz? Mamy iść na przyjęcie?

— Koniecznie. Nie macie nic do ukrycia – już nie. To przyjaźnie nastawione grono. Nieumyślnie wybrałeś idealną okazję na waszą imprezę coming-outową. Cieszcie się ciszą przed burzą, bo nie potrwa długo.

— Jak źle już jest? — spytał John, mrużąc oczy i patrząc na jej blackberry, którego jak zwykle nie wypuszczała z ręki.

— No cóż. Pierwszy tweet, opublikowany przez kogoś z tej publiczności, został już przetweetowany dziesięć tysięcy razy.

John zbladł.

— Ja pierdolę.

— Jest post na wasz temat na każdym ważniejszym portalu plotkarskim. — Telefon zapiszczał. — Oho, właśnie trafiliście na strony „Huffington Post”.

— Zawrotna prędkość współczesnego świata — skomentował ponuro Sherlock. — Ile czasu minęło? Godzina?

Irene uśmiechnęła się.

— Pokażę wam coś. Może to wam poprawi humor. — Wyjęła z torebki iPada, pacnęła go kilka razy i puściła filmik. — Harry wykopała to kilka minut temu. Nakręcone komórką jakieś pół godziny temu w klubie gejowskim w San Francisco. Kierownik zatrzymał muzykę, wszedł na scenę i pokazał wszystkim urywek z panelu. Patrzcie teraz.

Nachylili się nad iPadem, John niżej, Sherlock wyżej, z dłonią opartą na jego karku. Kiedy wideo doszło do miejsca, w którym wzięli się za ręce, cały klub eksplodował, jakby ktoś spuścił atomówkę. Ten, kto kręcił rozedrgany filmik, zrobił obrót, pokazując panoramę wnętrza. Mężczyźni w klubie obejmowali się, całowali, tańczyli bez muzyki, szczerzyli się w uśmiechach, wiwatowali. John nie wiedział, co sobie myśleć.

— Chyba nie rozumiem — powiedział. — To znaczy, rozumiem, czemu to dla nich ważne, ale… oni się tak cieszą. Jakby to była dla nich… sprawa osobista.

Irene zabrała tablet.

— Nie wiecie, co właśnie zrobiliście, chłopcy. Obaj jesteście gwiazdami filmu pierwszej wielkości, a teraz jesteście ze sobą w publicznie ogłoszonym jednopłciowym związku. To się _jeszcze nie zdarzyło_. Nigdy. Nie ma precedensu. Nikt nie będzie wiedział, co myśleć ani jak zareagować. Sama nie jestem całkiem pewna. Obaj jesteście zbyt sławni, żeby was przetoczyć na boczny tor i skazać na role gejów – wiecie, takich do pośmiania się, albo tych, co to są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi głównych bohaterek. — Parsknęła. — Można by powiedzieć, że za wielkie z was gwiazdy, żebyście teraz zgaśli.

— W tym interesie nikt nie jest za wielki, żeby zgasł — zauważył Sherlock.

— A jeśli chodzi o to, czemu ci goście się cieszą? Poważnie pytacie? Ludzie, jesteście teraz bohaterami. Macie jakieś pojęcie, ilu z nich się podkochuje w jednym z was? Albo w obu naraz? Z jakim zapałem śledzili produkcję tego filmu? Jak rozpaczliwie chcieli zobaczyć, jak ktoś wykazuje się tą odwagą, żeby po prostu powiedzieć „chuj w dupę policji, to jest mężczyzna, którego kocham, a wy wszyscy możecie iść się jebać?” To właśnie dziś wieczorem zrobiliście, czy mieliście taki zamiar, czy nie. Może fajnie by było poczekać i na spokojnie wydać uprzejme oświadczenie w kwietniu, kiedy stawka będzie niższa, ale to? To ma dramatyzm. To swoje waży. To ma w sobie taką namiętność, takie „zaraz zwariuję, nie wytrzymam tego dłużej”. To inspiruje ludzi. I, kurwa, kocham was za to. Obu. — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Nawet jeśli to znaczy, że przez najbliższych kilka miesięcy ani razu się nie wyśpię.

***

Zeszli na przyjęcie we foyer. Kiedy się zjawili, znów dostali porządne brawa. John oczekiwał, że natychmiast zostaną zasypani gradem osobistych pytań o związek, od jakich wykręcili się na scenie, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu nic takiego się nie stało. Wszyscy bardzo wyraźnie pilnowali, żeby nie poruszyć tematu.

— Mnie to nie dziwi — mruknął Sherlock, kiedy zatrzymali się przy barze, żeby wziąć sobie drinki. — Wszyscy bardzo chcą udowodnić, że są ponad to, że nie interesują ich plotki, i że nie obserwują nas choćby w tej chwili jak jastrzębie.

— Długo nie zapomnimy tego pokazu — powiedział za ich plecami znajomy głos. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli Malcolma Dobbsa z drinkiem w ręce.

— Naprawdę nie chcieliśmy tak wyrywać ci lejców z rąk — powiedział John.

Dobbs wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiem, że nie chcieliście. W porządku. Świetnie sobie poradziliście, zachowaliście godną podziwu zimną krew.

— Powinienem przeprosić za ten wybuch emocji — powiedział Sherlock.

Dobbs zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Jeżeli przepraszasz, to przyjmuję.

— Nigdy za mną nie przepadałeś, Malcolm.

— Nigdy nie dałeś mi po temu powodów. Kiedy raz próbowałem przeprowadzić z tobą wywiad do „Variety”, wyszedłeś obrażony, bo zadawałem za dużo „głupkowatych pytań”.

John westchnął.

— Czarujący jest, prawda? — spytał.

Dobbs wziął sobie nowego drinka i ściszonym głosem dodał:

— Nie dajcie się nabrać, wszyscy o tym rozmawiają. Po prostu nie z wami.

— Wiemy — zapewnił go Sherlock. — A jest jakiś konsensus?

— Szczerze? Nikt nie wie, co myśleć. Takie coś zdarza się pierwszy raz.

— Tak mówi Irene.

— Ale powiem wam jedno: napędzicie stracha wielu ludziom.

John zmarszczył czoło.

— Stracha? Dlaczego?

— Zastanów się, John. Pierwsza zasada show biznesu: nie huśtać łódką. Wy dwaj huśtacie łódką, a siedzi w niej razem z wami mnóstwo ludzi. Większość z nich ciężko pracuje, żeby łódka płynęła sobie spokojnie dalej, i nie życzy sobie żadnego huśtania.

— Nie huśtamy łódką, tylko z niej wysiadamy, żeby tak poprowadzić tę raczej udręczoną już przenośnię o krok dalej — sprzeciwił się Sherlock. — Mogą sobie zatrzymać swoją łódkę, skoro tak bardzo chcą, po prostu nas już w niej nie będzie.

— Uważajcie. Wielu ludzi będzie was poklepywało po plecach, szukając najlepszego miejsca na wbicie noża.

***

Zanim wsiedli z powrotem do samochodu, zrobiło się po dziesiątej. John jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył takiej szalonej huśtawki emocji jak tego wieczoru. W tej chwili był szczęśliwy jak wariat, prawie pijany radością, bo od nagłego spadku całego tego napięcia nerwowego kręciło mu się trochę w głowie. Ledwo znaleźli się w środku, a Sherlock przyciągnął go do siebie, prawie wziął go na kolana i zaczął go całować do utraty zmysłów.

Irene westchnęła, siadając za kierownicą.

— Będzie tam spokój, czy mam tam do was przyjść? — spytała.

— Chciałabyś — powiedział jej John, drażniąc się z nią.

Uruchomiła silnik.

— Do domu?

John z wysiłkiem odepchnął Sherlocka.

— Nie mam jeszcze ochoty jechać do domu, za bardzo jestem roztrzęsiony. Czuję się trochę tak, jakbym wypił osiem kaw.

— To co chcesz robić? — zapytał go Sherlock.

John popatrzył na niego, na jego pełną wyczekiwania minę, i już wiedział.

— Chcę iść z tobą na randkę. Co powiesz, Sherlock? Wyjdziesz ze mną na miasto?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się kpiąco, powoli, psotnie.

— Tylko jeśli mama pozwoli.

Irene znów westchnęła.

— Mama ma milion rzeczy do zrobienia, więc może byście się tak łaskawie zdecydowali.

John wziął go za rękę.

— Chciałbym cię zabrać do knajpy. Żebyśmy weszli razem, wzięli stolik, usiedli i zjedli kolację gdzieś, gdzie każdy będzie nas mógł zobaczyć. Jak normalna para.

— Czyli kolacja! — podsumowała Irene i wyskoczyła z parkingu jak rakieta.

John poprosił ją, żeby zawiozła ich do tej samej restauracji, w której pierwszy raz umówili się na spotkanie i na tę krótką, niezbyt miłą rozmowę przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć. Wysadziła ich i przekazała kluczyki parkingowemu.

— Zostawię wam wóz i pojadę do domu taksówką. Pewnie jutro będę u was wcześnie, więc postarajcie się nie paradować przesadnie na golasa poza sypialnią, dobrze?

Pomachali jej i zajęli stolik w narożnej wnęce; usiedli obok siebie, obaj uśmiechnięci z powodu samej świeżości tego doświadczenia. Starszy kelner zdziwił się chyba, widząc ich razem, i John uświadomił sobie, że już wie. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, jak ludzie zerkają na nich i zaraz znów odwracają wzrok. Tak, wielu już wiedziało. John wiedział, że w tym mieście wieści rozchodzą się szybko, ale prędkość, z jaką rozeszła się ta akurat wiadomość, była zadziwiająca.

Zamówili wino i przez chwilę siedzieli sobie po prostu, wpatrując się jeden w drugiego. Wreszcie John zaczął chichotać.

— Nie wiem, jak się zachować — przyznał.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

— Ja też nie. Strasznie to dziwne tak po miesiącach unikania się w miejscach publicznych nagle znaleźć się tutaj, takie… surrealistyczne. Co ludzie mówią na randkach? — Zmierzył Johna wzrokiem od stóp do głów. - Ładnie… wyglądasz?

John uniósł brew.

— Sześć godzin temu widziałeś, jak się ubieram w te ciuchy.

— I przez całe sześć godzin wyglądałeś w nich ładnie. Zawsze ładnie wyglądasz.

— Je, to jest dokładnie to, co człowiek chce usłyszeć. Że _ładnie wygląda_.

— Teraz to już się nabijasz.

— Bardzo mi to ułatwiasz. — John bawił się serwetką. — Będzie ciężko. Szczególnie przez najbliższych kilka dni.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Czy to bardzo źle o mnie świadczy, że pół na pół mam nadzieję, że jakaś większa gwiazda zemrze i zepchnie nas z pierwszych stron gazet?

— Nie zdziwiłbym się specjalnie, gdyby Irene domieszała komuś truciznę do środka na przeczyszczenie. Oczywiście komuś, komu i tak nie zostało już wiele czasu.

— Niech to będzie Zsa Zsa Gabor — powiedział Sherlock.

— Nie, nie jest dostatecznie sławna. Może Kirk Douglas. — Spotkali się spojrzeniami i obaj wybuchnęli przerażonym chichotem.

— Pójdziemy do piekła. Bardzo szybko i na własne życzenie — udało się wydusić z siebie Johnowi.

— No jeśli wierzysz w takie rzeczy, to już i tak mają tam dla nas zarezerwowane miejsca.

Przyniesiono ich wino, potem jedzenie. Nagle Sherlock jęknął. John zmarszczył brwi i zamarł z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust.

— Co?

— John, w przyszłym tygodniu jestem u Lettermana.

— Wiem, a ja u Ellen, a potem zaczną się spotkania z prasą. Nie pierwszy raz robimy promocję filmu. Sherlock, nie będą o to pytać.

— Letterman będzie.

— No, może. Wypracujesz jakąś strategię z Irene.

— Co zrobimy z premierą?

— Co masz na myśli?

— Pójdziemy na nią… razem?

John wbił wzrok w talerz.

— Nie wiem. Nie miałem okazji myśleć tak daleko w przód. — Pokręcił głową. — Teraz też nie chcę o tym myśleć. Słuchaj, martwienie się tym to nawet nie jest nasze zadanie. To za to płacimy Irene. Na pewno ma cały plan działania, taki z wypunktowanymi listami i spotkaniami organizacyjnymi. To ona da rozkaz do wymarszu. Więc nie gadajmy o tym. Gadajmy o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym, bo pierwszy raz wyszedłem do ludzi ze swoim seksownym partnerem i chcę się w tym po prostu popławić. — Wziął Sherlocka za rękę. —Przez jakiś czas nie będziemy mieć za często okazji cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem. Czekają nas szalone dwa tygodnie, potem będą zagraniczne premiery i nie zobaczę cię całymi dniami, a potem ani się obejrzymy, a przyjdą Święta. Posiedźmy tu sobie po prostu, odetchnijmy i porozmawiajmy o normalnych rzeczach jak normalni ludzie.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy wiem, o czym rozmawiają normalni ludzie.

John puścił jego dłoń i zajął się z powrotem kolacją.

— O życiu, Sherlock. O zwykłym życiu.

Sherlock pokiwał głową, choć chyba dalej się wahał.

— No dobrze. Spróbuję — powiedział.

Rozmawianie o normalnych rzeczach okazało się łatwiejsze, niż im się wydawało. Rozmawiali o prędko zbliżających się Świętach i o tym, gdzie powinni je spędzić. Rozmawiali o swoim domu i o tym, czy należy go trochę przedekorować, co doprowadziło do ostrożnego zastanawiania się, czy nie powinni sprzedać domu Johna i kupić albo wybudować sobie wspólnie innego. Rozmawiali o mamie Sherlocka, której przeszło już zgorszenie i która teraz nie dawała mu spokoju, domagając się, żeby przyprowadził Johna, żeby mogła go poznać. Rozmawiali o wycieczce, długiej, leniwej, luksusowej wspólnej wycieczce po Oscarach, i o tym, dokąd chcieliby może pojechać.

Zanim się obejrzeli, była prawie północ, kelner pozbierał ich talerze, oni zapłacili rachunek i tylko siedzieli jeszcze nad kawą, trzymając się za ręce i rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami. Patrzenie na poruszające się usta Sherlocka zaczynało Johna trochę hipnotyzować.

— Chyba powinniśmy iść do domu — powiedział Sherlock. Jego głos był niskim pomrukiem, na który John wykształcił pewną odruchową reakcję, jak pies Pawłowa. — Nasz kelner patrzy na nas krzywo.

— Tak, wracajmy do domu. Mam zamiar cię dzisiaj zdrowo wyruchać.

Zanim Sherlock zdążył zareagować, przy ich stoliku pojawił się starszy kelner.

— Panie Watson, panie Holmes, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Widzę, że przygotowujecie się panowie do wyjścia. Uznałem za rozsądne ostrzec panów, że przy głównym wejściu zebrała się grupa fotografów. Jeśli panowie sobie życzą, każę podstawić samochód panów pod boczne wejście, przy którym jest pusto.

Sherlock kiwnął głową.

— Dziękuję, to byłoby…

— Nie — przerwał mu John.

— Nie? — powtórzył po nim Sherlock.

— Nie, wyjdziemy głównym wejściem. Tam proszę podstawić auto.

— Ale, John – mnóstwo ludzi, którzy są w nikogo niegorszących różnopłciowych związkach, używa bocznych wejść, żeby uniknąć paparazzich.

— Wiem. Ale dzisiaj po prostu… — Westchnął. — Dopiero co przestaliśmy się ukrywać, Sherlock. Nienawidzę myśli, że mielibyśmy znowu zaczynać.

Sherlock pokręcił głową.

— Zdumiewasz mnie, John. W końcu to ty chciałeś, żebyśmy zachowali wszystko w tajemnicy.

— To prawda i dalej uważam, że w zasadzie miałem rację. Ale z tym już koniec, skończyłem z ukrywaniem się. Wyjdę przez drzwi frontowe i będę cię przy tym trzymać za rękę.

— Ale dlaczego?

John napotkał jego wzrok.

— Bo jestem John Watson i robię, co chcę, a oni niech się pieprzą.

Wtedy zobaczył, jak twarz Sherlocka rozświetla się w jakiejś ekscytacji, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy uczył się trudnej sceny, próbował rozwiązać trudną zagadkę albo zrozumieć coś, co mu się wymykało.

— To chodźmy — powiedział Sherlock, wstał i wyciągnął rękę, czekając, aż John ją weźmie.

John wstał i podał starszemu kelnerowi numerek parkingowy. Ten odwrócił się, żeby iść i się tym zająć, ale zaraz obrócił się z powrotem do nich.

— Panowie wybaczą, jeśli powiem coś niewłaściwego albo jeśli się narzucam, ale jeśli można, chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, że wszyscy byliśmy dzisiaj z panów dumni. Moje najserdeczniejsze gratulacje i życzenia szczęścia.

John zamrugał, nieoczekiwanie wzruszony.

— Dziękujemy.

Poszli za nim do drzwi i zaczekali tam. Dał im znać, kiedy ich samochód podjechał do krawężnika. John podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Sherlocka, ścisnął go za rękę i wyszli z restauracji trzymając się mocno.

* * *

Metaprzypisy:

  1. Dla tych z Was, którzy nie są z Ameryki: Fox News to telewizyjny kanał informacyjny o mocnym prawicowym przechyle, który przypuszczalnie obrzuciłby Johna i Sherlocka za coming out błotem. Analogicznym lewicującym kanałem jest MSNBC.
  2. Seria pokazów filmowych „Variety” (nie zawsze przedpremierowych) jest autentyczna. Są to zamknięte imprezy podobne do tej, którą tu opisałam, na które prawie każdy chciałby być zaproszony.
  3. Postać Malcolma Dobbsa wymyśliłam.




	14. Rozdział czternasty

John Watson obudził się w nowym świecie. Świecie, w którym nagle był gejem, w gejowskim związku z drugim gejem i w ogóle wszystko było gejowskie jak co najmniej czerwone skarpetki.

Nie czuł się ani trochę inaczej niż dzień wcześniej, nie czuł się też innym człowiekiem niż ten, którym był, zanim poznał Sherlocka. Dawno temu zrezygnował z prób ustalenia, do jakiej szufladki pasuje, jeśli chodzi o orientację. Był gejem? Bi? Hetero z gwiazdką? Czy to ważne? Miał dość rozumu, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę, że niezależnie od tego, jak on sam siebie widzi, świat zastosuje do niego własne kryteria i uzna go za geja. Był zakochany w Sherlocku. Sherlock go pociągał seksualnie. Jego ciało dawało mu przyjemność. Czyli był gejem, zgadza się? Ale gdyby nie był z Sherlockiem, to czy pociągaliby go inni mężczyźni? Poszukałby sobie innego partnera-mężczyzny, czy wróciłby do umawiania się z kobietami?

 _Gdybym nie był z Sherlockiem._ Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby nie być z Sherlockiem – już nie. Obrócił głowę, żeby na niego popatrzeć, jak śpi, leżąc na plecach. Wczesnoporanne słońce zaglądało skosem w okno ich sypialni i rzucało cienie na nieziemską architekturę Sherlockowej twarzy. John leniwie wodził po nim wzrokiem. Miał już wcześniej mnóstwo czasu na studiowanie jego rysów, ale dalej za każdym razem, kiedy na nie patrzył, znajdował coś nowego do podziwiania.

Jakby czując na sobie jego wzrok, Sherlock otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego znad poduszek. Nie odezwał się. Przez chwilę leżeli tak w milczeniu, grzejąc się nawzajem i ciesząc się światłem słońca w tej nowej rzeczywistości, z którą niedługo będą musieli się zmierzyć.

— Domyślam się, że nie ma co liczyć na to, że to był tylko sen — powiedział cicho Sherlock. Głos miał schrypnięty od snu.

John uśmiechnął się.

— To nie był sen. I cieszę się z tego. Co by nas teraz nie czekało, cieszę się, że to koniec ukrywania się. Cieszę się, że wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś mój.

Sherlock uniósł dłoń do policzka Johna.

— Dziwnie się czuję. Nie jestem pewny, co myśleć o tym dziwnym wrażeniu.

— Mam wzywać lekarza?

Sherlock roześmiał się cicho.

— Wydaje mi się, że to nie jest objaw chorobowy, tylko coś z emocjami. Podejrzewam, że to… — Westchnął. — Przypuszczam, że to, co czuję, to… szczęście.

John uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— Tak myślisz?

— Tak. Ciekawa rzecz, takie szczęście. Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego ludzie dążą do niego z takim poświęceniem.

John pocałował go delikatnie.

— Dajesz mi ogromne szczęście — powiedział.

Sherlock zapatrzył się trochę na jego usta; czoło przecięła mu zmarszczka.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak.

— Szkoda, że nie wiem, jak to robię.

— A to ważne, żeby wiedzieć, jak?

— Oczywiście. Chcę dalej robić to, co ci daje szczęście, co by to nie było, bo chcę, żebyś dalej był szczęśliwy. Nie wiedząc, co takiego robię, co ci daje szczęście, mogę przypadkiem przestać.

— Nie ma takiej możliwości. Musiałbyś przestać być sobą, a tego chyba nie potrafisz.

— Hmm. Może i nie. — Przyciągnął Johna bliżej siebie i pocałował go. John odwzajemnił pocałunek, oplatając rękami szczupłe ciało Sherlocka. Przewrócił go na plecy i usadowił się na nim.

— Wiesz, co chciałbym dzisiaj robić? — zapytał szeptem.

— Co?

— Chciałbym zostać w łóżku i przez cały dzień nie robić zupełnie nic z wyjątkiem kochania się z tobą.

— Hmm. Brzmi kusząco, ale podejrzewam, że świat ma wobec nas inne plany na dzisiaj.

Obaj usłyszeli, jak z trzaskiem otwierają się drzwi do garażu. Potem kroki Irene.

— Chłopcy! — krzyknęła. — Nastawiam kawę, a potem wchodzę na górę, więc jeśli to robicie, to macie pięć minut, żeby skończyć!

Obaj się roześmieli.

— Czekała za drzwiami na sygnał? — zapytał John.

— Ale pięć minut to dość czasu na porządnego buziaka — powiedział Sherlock.

— No to go nie traćmy. — John rozluźnił się Sherlockowi w ramionach i wziął się do całowania. To był jego ulubiony styl: ciepły, senny, kłujący od nieogolonych policzków i zawinięty w kokon pościeli, z rękami na całym ciele partnera, bez pośpiechu. Wkrótce do sypialni faktycznie zakradł się zapach kawy, a potem usłyszeli kroki Irene na schodach. Oderwali się od siebie niechętnie, tak że kiedy Irene weszła do pokoju z trzema kubkami w jednej ręce i swoją monstrualną torebką w drugiej, leżeli już jak trzeba i wszystko mieli przykryte.

— A, dobrze. Czyli jednak nie śpicie. Nie byłam pewna. — Podała im kubki i władowała się prosto na łóżko w jego stopach, utykając zgięte w kolanach nogi pod siebie. Miała na sobie dżinsy i koszulkę z logo zespołu Band of Horses, włosy upięła we francuski warkocz, nie zrobiła makijażu. Wyglądała jak studentka, która przyszła posprzątać albo poprzestawiać meble.

— Dzień dobry. — John usiadł na łóżku. Irene chyba zupełnie nie przeszkadzało to, że obaj są nadzy; wszyscy troje dawno zatracili potrzebę skromności.

Sherlock przyglądał się jej uważnie.

— W ogóle nie spałaś, mam rację? — spytał.

— Sen jest dla wymoczków. — Wzrok rzeczywiście miała trochę błędny.

— Mój Boże, ile kawy już piłaś? — zapytał John.

— Kawy? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Kawę to ja piję, żeby się uspokoić. Teraz jestem przy piątym rockstarze. — Siorbiąc, wychyliła pół kubka naraz. — Mam nadzieję, że się wyspaliście, bo dzień będzie długi.

— Jest bardzo źle? Nikt do mnie nie dzwonił.

Posłała mu spojrzenie _à la „_ ależ z ciebie dziecko we mgle”.

— Błagam cię, John. Plan delta zakłada przekierowywanie wszystkich telefonów, mejli i SMS-ów do mnie do biura. Od momentu, kiedy weszliście wczoraj wieczorem z powrotem na scenę, całą skierowaną do was komunikację filtruje Bruno.

— Ach, tak, tajemniczy Bruno — powiedział John.

— Sortuje i grupuje przychodzące pytania. Nie martwcie się, niedługo zacznie wam podsyłać wszystkie te, które powinniście zobaczyć i usłyszeć. Nie bójcie się też o członków swoich rodzin, plan delta obejmował objęcie ochroną i ich. Żadni dziennikarze nie będą ich nachodzić.

John z trudem powstrzymał się od walnięcia się w czoło.

— Moja rodzina – Boże, nawet o nich nie pomyślałem.

— John, Harry rozmawiała z twoimi rodzicami i rodzeństwem. Ich telefony i skrzynki mejlowe zostały tak zabezpieczone, że przebiją się tylko zatwierdzone numery i adresy. Nikt nie będzie ich nękać. Sherlock, rozmawiałam o tym z twoim bratem kilka tygodni temu, ale zapewnił mnie, że zastosował już własne procedury, które będą więcej niż wystarczające.

— Nie wątpię — powiedział kwaśno Sherlock.

Irene zaklinowała kubek między skrzyżowanymi nogami i wyjęła iPada.

— Chcecie najpierw miłość czy nienawiść? — zapytała.

Spojrzeli po sobie.

— Dawaj najpierw nienawiść — poprosił John.

— Konserwatywne stacje radiowe mają używanie. Nie będę was zanudzać szczegółami ich przemyśleń na ten temat, jestem pewna, że dacie radę uzupełnić luki sami. Gdzieś w Kansas jest didżej radiowy, który organizuje taką akcję, żeby każdy przyniósł DVD z waszymi filmami do spalenia.

— Urocze — skomentował Sherlock. — I ani trochę nie nazistowskie w stylu.

— Mogą spalić tyle kopii _Miesiąca miodowego w Hawanie_ , ile sobie chcą — powiedział John. — Jeszcze pójdę kupić wszystkie płyty, jakie znajdę, i je im wyślę.

— Co z wytwórnią? — zapytał Sherlock.

Irene zrobiła krzywą minę.

— No, zachwyceni nie są. Wczoraj w nocy dzwonił Jim. Robił, co mógł, żeby z jednej strony wyrazić, jak się cieszy osobiście, a z drugiej – jaki jest wściekły zawodowo, że cała ta lawina pogrzebie mu film. — Przejechała palcem po tablecie. — Jest taka dająca się przewidzieć armia uwielbiających was kobiet, które teraz czują się zdradzone, bo skoro nie jesteście hetero, to straciły u was szanse. Są jeszcze takie standardowe harpie, powtarzające chórem „będziecie się smażyć w piekle” i „jak śmiecie się pokazywać na oczy przyzwoitym ludziom”. — Westchnęła. — Media chcą po prostu informacji. „People” poszło do druku wczoraj w nocy, ale wycofało zaplanowaną okładkę i dało na front zamiast tego was, plus do tego artykuł. Spodziewam się, że większość innych czasopism plotkarskich zrobi to samo.

Johnowi mózg stanął w poprzek.

— Mieli czas napisać artykuł?

Raz jeszcze popatrzyła na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby mówiła „och, kochanie”.

— John, oni mieli ten artykuł napisany od tygodni, a do tego gotową okładkę. Musieli tylko dopisać konkretne szczegóły dotyczące tego, _jak_ się ujawniliście. Ci ludzie są bardzo dobrzy w tym, co robią.

— Och. — John poczuł, że ciut się pogubił.

— Nie wszystkie wiadomości są złe. Howard Stern przez całe rano mówił tylko o jednym: jacy jesteście fantastyczni. Jego zdaniem pokazaliście im, kto tu rządzi, czy jak to tam ujął. Internet w większej części was ubóstwia. _Oh No They Didn’t!_ zamieściło już pięć master postów z serii „Sherlock i John”, a w komentarzach trwa impreza. Wasze fora fanowskie po większej części nie posiadają się z zachwytu. Wycinek z wczorajszego panelu stał się viralem. Kiedy ostatnio patrzyłam, miał już osiemset tysięcy wejść i szybko ich przybywało.

John pokręcił głową.

— Nie rozumiem, jak wszystko to mogło się stać _przez jedną noc_ — powiedział.

— Bruno mówi, że kiedy w internecie dzieją się fascynujące rzeczy, nikt się nie kładzie spać — uśmiechnęła się szeroko Irene. — Dobra. Za godzinę mamy spotkanie Fantastycznej Drużyny.

John się roześmiał.

— Fantastycznej Drużyny?

— Tak nas postanowiłam nazwać. Nie kłóć się z kapitanem drużyny. Ty tu jesteś tylko zawodnikiem za ogromne pieniądze.

— A kto poza nami należy do Fantastycznej Drużyny? — zapytał.

— Sally, Harry, Mike i Greg. I oczywiście Bruno, chociaż on będzie obecny tylko przez telefon puszczony na głośnik. Pozostali są w drodze. Harry obiecała przynieść pączki. Więc wstawajcie i pod prysznic. Będę na dole. — Skoczyła na nogi i wyszła z pokoju.

John westchnął.

— Pięć rockstarów — skomentował.

Sherlock dopił kawę.

— To ja idę pierwszy pod prysznic?

— Pewnie, czemu nie. — John patrzył, jak Sherlock wstaje z łóżka i wchodzi do łazienki, przeciągając ręką po włosach. John przechylił głowę, podziwiając kołysanie się jego wąskich bioder i wspaniały widok na jego tyłek. Odstawił kubek i opadł z powrotem na poduszki.

_Kurwa, zapowiada się niezły dzień._

***

Zanim się wykąpali i zeszli na dół, przyszła Harry z pączkami, a Sally robiła jeszcze kawy. Irene zainstalowała się przy stole kuchennym ze swoim iPadem z podpiętą klawiaturą. Z jej telefonu dobiegał charakterystyczny dla nałogowego palacza ochrypły głos tajemniczego Bruna. John często zastanawiał się na głos, kto to taki. Sherlock nie powiedział mu, co już na jego temat wydedukował, a mianowicie że Bruno ma między dwadzieścia pięć a trzydzieści lat, ma ambicje być muzykiem, jest z Bostonu, ma co najmniej jedno magisterium i co najmniej jedno dziecko, którego matka nie jest już obecna w jego życiu, a także że dość rozpaczliwie kocha się w Harry Watson.

— Właśnie dzwonili z biura Lettermana, żeby się upewnić, że wtorkowy udział Sherlocka w programie jest dalej aktualny — mówił Bruno. — A w biurze Ellen chcą wiedzieć, czy John mógłby z nią porozmawiać dziś po południu.

— Nie widzę przeszkód. John, możesz pogadać dziś z Ellen? Założę się, o co chcesz, że poprosi cię, żebyś przyszedł do niej na całą godzinę. Dałbyś radę?

— No, to dopiero w środę, do tego czasu powinno mi chyba przestać wirować w głowie.

— Bruno, powiedz im, że może dzwonić, i przepuść jej numer na komórkę Johna.

Greg i Mike przyszli i zgnietli ich w uściskach i uściskach dłoni, wyrażających radość, ale i troskę. Sherlock z fascynacją obserwował dominujący wśród zebranych wewnętrznie sprzeczny język ciała, wesoły i zmartwiony jednocześnie. Otwarty, szczery, ale i ostrożny. Wszyscy uważali chyba, żeby nie zareagować zbyt posępnie na problemy, przed którymi stali, w sytuacji, kiedy źródłem tych problemów było coś, od czego ich klienci-pracodawcy byli szczęśliwi.

Kiedy wszyscy usiedli wokół stołu z kawą i pączkami, Irene gestem dała znak, żeby uważali.

— Dobrze. Bierzmy się do pracy. W idealnym świecie nic nie musielibyśmy robić, tylko pożyczyć Johnowi i Sherlockowi szczęścia i przedyskutować to, czy na premierę powinni dopasować garnitury pod względem kolorów, ale nie żyjemy w idealnym świecie. — Sherlock rozejrzał się po ich twarzach; wszyscy mieli poważne i zdeterminowane miny, jakby omawiali strategię wojenną. Pomyślał, że właściwie to właśnie robią. — Po pierwsze, to zdjęcie. — Zakręciła iPadem i pokazała im zdjęcie, które wczoraj wieczorem ktoś zrobił jemu i Johnowi pod restauracją. Trzymali się za ręce, uśmiechali się szeroko i patrzyli jeden na drugiego. — Jest doskonałe. Wszyscy go używają do zilustrowania swoich artykułów. Żadna gazeta nie przetrząsa swoich archiwów w poszukiwaniu waszych najdziwniej wyglądających fotografii, ani nie poluje na zdjęcia, na których wyglądacie choć trochę ciotowato. Już panujemy nad waszą obecnością w mediach, bo postanowiliście wyjść głównymi drzwiami jak jacyś cholerni zwycięzcy. Dobra robota.

— Nie taki był nasz zamiar. Ale cieszę się, że pochwalasz rezultat — powiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem John.

— Ale koniec przypadkowych zwycięstw. Od tej chwili macie być sprytni. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że dużo nam sprzyja.

— Naprawdę? — Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. — Zdawało mi się, że jesteśmy w straszliwych opałach.

— No, mogłoby być o wiele gorzej. Pierwsza sprzyjająca okoliczność jest taka, że nieumyślnie wybraliście sobie na to najlepszy możliwy moment. Gdybyście _chcieli_ wyjść z tej waszej szafy przed premierą _Do nieznajomego_ , poradziłabym wam, żebyście to zrobili na dwa do trzech tygodni przed nią. Dwa tygodnie to w mediach wieczność. To dość blisko premiery, żeby zapewnić filmowi dodatkową popularność, ale dość daleko, żeby skończyła się najgorsza histeria; jest też spora szansa, że do czasu premiery jakaś większa sprawa zepchnie was z pierwszych stron. Drugi punkt na waszą korzyść to spontaniczność tego, co się wczoraj stało. Nikt, kto zobaczy to nagranie, nie będzie mógł kwestionować waszej szczerości. To coś autentycznego, prawdziwego i niezaplanowanego, a to budzi sympatię. Wszystko w tym zdarzeniu dojmująco podkreśla to, jak trudno się jest ukrywać i jakie to niesprawiedliwe, że ktoś miałby być do tego zmuszany. To sprawia, że ludzie wam kibicują. Do tego dochodzi fakt, że kiedy się zeszliście, żaden z was nie był w związku, więc nie zostawiacie za sobą żadnych złamanych serc i nie krzywdzicie żadnych fotogenicznych dzieci. Wreszcie – a wcale nie jest to najmniej istotny punkt – ujmując rzecz brutalnie, żaden z was nie wdaje się w karczemne awantury. Przykro mi, że musiałam to tak ująć, ale taka jest prawda. Gdyby Wielka Gejowska Szajka Imprezowa na Niebiesiech zaplanowała, że jakaś para gwiazd ma zrobić coming out, to nie mogłaby wybrać dużo lepszych kandydatów niż wy dwaj.

John miał na twarzy nieśmiały uśmiech.

— Czy ty próbujesz poprawić nam humor? Bo muszę powiedzieć, że nieźle ci idzie.

— Nie ciesz się za bardzo. Teraz trzeba zapanować nad przepływem informacji i waszą widocznością w mediach. Musimy to bardzo dobrze wyważyć. Rzucą się na was jak psy na dziada i wiem, że to nie będzie nic przyjemnego, ale nie możecie się teraz schować. To by wyglądało tak, jakbyście się wstydzili albo tego żałowali, albo bali się spojrzeć ludziom w oczy. Ale nie możecie też być wszędzie i szczerzyć się do wszystkich obiektywów, bo wtedy zrobicie wrażenie, że ten medialny hałas wam odpowiada i chcecie go wykorzystać. Wtedy ludzie zaczną się zastanawiać, czy zrobiliście to umyślnie, i będziecie mogli się pożegnać ze współczuciem tłumu. Czyli musicie się pokazywać, ale nie przesadzać z tym.

Harry złożyła głowę w dłonie.

— Kurde mol, to jak planowanie lądowania w Normandii.

— Pierwszym krokiem musi być oświadczenie do prasy — powiedział Greg. — Musimy je wypuścić jak najszybciej. W tej chwili najważniejsze jest zapanowanie nad plotkami. Jeśli im czegoś nie damy, sami zaczną to wymyślać.

— Już dawno o tym pomyślałam. — Irene rozdała wszystkim wydruki. — To jest szkic oświadczenia, które wspólnie wydacie. Przeczytajcie go, to zrobimy niezbędne poprawki i Bruno będzie mógł je natychmiast rozesłać do mediów.

> **adler personal & media management**  
>  9321 santa monica boulevard, beverly hills, ca 90210  
>  212 542 5277 – adlermgmt.com 
> 
> 10 listopada 2011  
>    
>  DO NATYCHMIASTOWEGO ROZPOWSZECHNIENIA  
>  KONTAKT: Irene Adler, adler@adlermgmt.com  
>  OŚWIADCZENIE  
>  w sprawie związku S. Holmesa i J. Watsona  
>    
>  LOS ANGELES  
> 
> 
> W nawiązaniu do wypowiedzi, które padły wczoraj wieczorem na organizowanym przez „Variety” pokazie ich nowego filmu _Do nieznajomego_ , Sherlock Holmes i John Watson potwierdzają, że są ze sobą w związku. Są razem od trzech miesięcy.
> 
> Chociaż na planie _Do_ nieznajomego Holmes i Watson zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi, związali się ze sobą w romantycznym znaczeniu tego słowa dopiero kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu zdjęć.
> 
> Wprawdzie od początku zamierzali na pewnym etapie przestać ukrywać ten fakt, ale oświadczenie to zostaje opublikowane wcześniej, niż pierwotnie planowali. Początkowo Holmes i Watson mieli zamiar ogłosić swój związek później, żeby ich sprawy osobiste nie odwracały niczyjej uwagi od tego, jak krytycy i publiczność przyjmą ich film. Konieczność zachowania tajemnicy, choć tymczasowa, stała się jednak dla nich zbyt bolesna, jak dowodzą wydarzenia zeszłego wieczoru.
> 
> John i Sherlock zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że media bardzo się ich związkiem interesują. Chętnie podyskutują na ten temat w miesiącach po premierze _Do nieznajomego_. Tymczasem mają nadzieję, że ten film, z którego obaj są bardzo dumni, zostanie oceniony merytorycznie.

— Na pewno powinniśmy wypowiadać się w tym oświadczeniu na tematy… polityczne? — zapytał Mike.

— Musimy — odpowiedziała Irene. — Musimy przyznać, że to nie było zaplanowane, i że kiedy mówili, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, to kłamali, a to znaczy, że musimy powiedzieć, dlaczego tak było. Nie zajmujemy w tym oświadczeniu żadnych stanowisk, ono nie jest od tego.

John pokiwał głową.

— Podoba mi się. Jest bezpośrednie.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— Może być — uznał.

— Nie podoba ci się? — zapytał go John.

— Nie podoba mi się ten eufemistyczny, bezbarwny język. Chociaż przypuszczam, że nie byłoby zbyt praktyczne wypuszczenie oświadczenia o treści „Sherlock Holmes i John Watson są zachwyceni, mogąc oznajmić, że pieprzą się na okrągło, przepadają za sobą i chcieliby grzecznie, acz z naciskiem zasugerować, że każdy, komu to się nie podoba, może się iść bujać”.

Wszyscy się roześmieli.

— Tylko _spróbuj_. Kuźwa, tylko spróbuj — ostrzegła go Sally.

John uśmiechał się do niego, pokazując wszystkie zęby.

— Mówiłem ci już dzisiaj, że cię uwielbiam?

Sherlock poczuł, jak się rumieni.

— Pewnych rzeczy człowiek może słuchać bez końca — odparł.

John wsunął mu rękę na kark, przyciągnął go do siebie, pocałował na szybko i usiadł z powrotem prosto. Był to pierwszy ich pocałunek przy ludziach. Nikt nie wyglądał na zszokowanego.

— Czyli zgadzamy się wszyscy, że to właściwy dobór słów? — Kiwanie głowami. — W porządku. Możesz wysyłać, Bruno.

— Przyjąłem, szefowo.

— Okej. Naszym następnym zadaniem będzie zaplanowanie, jak was wysłać do ludzi. Greg, Mike, ilu ich tam koczuje za bramą?

— Będzie z pięćdziesięciu.

John otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

— Pięćdziesięciu? Paparazzich?

— To właściwie mniej, niż się obawiałam. Dobra, ledwo jeden z was stąd wyjdzie, pójdą za nim. Więc plan jest taki. Dzisiaj każdy z was wyjdzie z domu sam. Z wysyłaniem was razem kilka dni poczekamy. John, ty wybierzesz się na dziesiątą do siłowni. Sherlock, ty masz o drugiej późny lunch z Emmą Hudson.

— O, i nic o tym nie wiem?

— Teraz już wiesz. Zadzwoniłam do Emmy zapytać, czy nam pomoże. Zależy mi na tym, żebyś został zauważony z kimś na tyle sławnym, żeby został rozpoznany, ale takim, żeby było jasne, że to nie jest rywal czy rywalka Johna w sensie miłosnym. Emma powiedziała, że chętnie nam pomoże.

Sherlock zacisnął zęby. Nie podobało mu się, że przesuwają go z miejsca na miejsce jak pionek i wydają mu polecenia jak pięciolatkowi, odprowadzanemu na lekcje tańca i do kolegi, żeby się u niego pobawił. Rozumiał, że to, co robi Irene, jest konieczne, ale i tak odbierał to jako pogwałcenie prywatności i protekcjonalne traktowanie.

_Sam to na wszystkich ściągnąłeś, Holmes, kiedy nie opanowałeś wczoraj wieczorem nerwów. To teraz zagryź zęby i przyjmij na siebie konsekwencje._

Poczuł na nodze dłoń Johna: szybkie głaśnięcie i klepnięcie. Zerknął na niego z ukosa. John na niego nie patrzył, ale Sherlock czuł, że go rozumie i mu współczuje. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę bardziej niż Sherlockowi. Ale przynajmniej nie przechodzili przez to sami.

Irene splotła dłonie na blacie stołu. Minę miała posępną.

— Przejdę do najtrudniejszej części, chłopcy. Obaj mieliście już nieraz do czynienia z paparazzimi, ale to, co was teraz czeka z ich strony, nie będziecie przypominało niczego, co już znacie. To będzie prawdziwe oblężenie. Brutalny atak. Otoczą was ze wszystkich stron, nie dadzą wam się ruszyć, będą się na was pchać, spróbują was zadeptać. Będą wykrzykiwać najohydniejsze obelgi, jakie im przyjdą do głowy, żebyście tylko jakoś zareagowali. Będą obrażać ludzi, których kochacie. Będą wulgarnie komentować wasze życie seksualne. Nic by ich tak nie ucieszyło jak zdjęcie, na którym jeden z was się denerwuje albo coś krzyczy. Sprowokowanie któregoś z was, żeby się na nich zamachnął, to byłaby pierdolona kopalnia złota. Wyrażam się jasno? Będzie strasznie nieprzyjemnie, ale musicie wytrzymać. Róbcie, co tylko możecie, żeby nie stracić panowania nad sobą. Starajcie się wyglądać spokojnie, jak mistrzowie zen. Nikt nie oczekuje szerokich uśmiechów, to by wręcz wyglądało fałszywie. Musicie wyglądać na nieporuszonych i jakbyście całkowicie panowali nad sytuacją. To będą najtrudniejsze role, jakie mieliście w życiu do zagrania.

Urwała i zaczerpnęła powietrza. John przyglądał się jej uważnie.

— Irene, to brzmi tak, jakbyś była… zła — zauważył.

— Jestem zła. Do szału doprowadza mnie myśl, że będziecie tak szczuci, póki szum wokół tej wiadomości nie przycichnie, i to, że muszę was wysłać w sam środek tego ostrzału. — John oparł dłoń na jej ramieniu. Irene wzięła jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech, przygładziła włosy ręką i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. — Już dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Myślisz, że John powinien spędzić w programie Ellen całą godzinę? — zapytał Sherlock.

— Tak, jeśli ona o to poprosi. Nie znajdzie lepiej nastawionej publiczności ani prowadzącego, który by go lepiej zrozumiał. To będzie doskonała okazja, żeby trochę zminimalizować szkody.

John zerknął na zegarek.

— Kurna, już po dziewiątej. Jak mam iść do tej siłowni, to powinienem się zbierać. Irene, coś jeszcze?

— Och, mnóstwo rzeczy, ale mogą zaczekać. Idź. — Zerwał się na nogi i poszedł na górę.

Sherlock został przy stole. Miał ochotę sobie pomarudzić. Czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia.

— Jemu będzie trudniej niż mnie, prawda? — zapytał.

Irene westchnęła.

— Tak, obawiam się że tak.

— Dlaczego Johnowi miałoby być trudniej? — spytała Harry, krzywiąc się.

— Ze względu na to, jakimi są aktorami i jakie nisze zajmują — odpowiedział Greg. — Sherlock to taki bardziej esteta. Artysta, który między filmami grywa Szekspira i Mameta. W związku z tym już i tak jest postrzegany jako swego rodzaju outsider. Jest trochę bardziej na marginesie Hollywood. A John to taki Zwykły Człowiek. Jest – wybaczcie, że tak obrażę jego kraj pochodzenia, ale to taki na wskroś amerykański chłopak z sąsiedztwa. Ludziom łatwiej będzie zaakceptować myśl, że Sherlock jest gejem; że John – trudniej.

— Co z jego karierą? — zapytał Sherlock.

Greg westchnął.

— Cóż, naprawdę dobrze się składa, że chciał w niej coś zmienić, bo prawie na pewno będzie musiał. Komedie romantyczne to najprawdopodobniej już przeszłość, nie żeby go to miało zmartwić. Pewnie obaj powinniście się trzymać przez jakiś czas z daleka od głównych ról romantycznych, może przez kilka lat. Może dłużej.

John zbiegł po schodach z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. Wszyscy wstali jednocześnie. John się roześmiał.

— Jezu Chryste, wszyscy macie takie miny, jakbyście mnie wysyłali na wojnę. To tylko siłownia. Wiecie. Ćwiczenia na rozciąganie mięśni pleców, orbitrek?

Irene rozcierała sobie ramiona.

— Pamiętaj, co mówiłam, dobrze? Spokój, jakbyś był mistrzem zen. Nie daj się sprowokować. Wyobraź sobie, że otacza cię niewidzialne pole siłowe.

— Odpręż się, Irene. Jestem już duży. Poradzę sobie. — Odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi. Sherlock poszedł za nim.

— Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że się nie martwię — powiedział.

John westchnął.

— Prędzej czy później musimy zmierzyć się ze światem, skarbie.

Sherlock zamrugał.

— Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś do mnie „skarbie”?

John zarumienił się i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

— No. Przepraszam, tak jakoś samo mi się powiedziało.

— Hmm. Chyba… tak, chyba mi się podobało.

Na twarz Johna wyszedł uśmiech.

— Naprawdę?

— No, może w małych dawkach. — Nachylił się nad nim i go pocałował. — Powodzenia.

— Jeśli będzie mi potrzebne jakieś uspokajające szczęśliwe wspomnienie, to zamknę oczy i będę z tobą w twoim domu w Sussex.

— Jeśli to nie jest szczęśliwe wspomnienie, to nie ma szczęśliwych wspomnień.

John jeszcze raz się uśmiechnął i wyszedł. Sherlock został tam, wpatrzony w drzwi, mając nadzieję, że dostanie go z powrotem w jednym kawałku.

***

 _Paparazzi, pieprzeni paparazzi_ , myślał John, jadąc do siłowni. Czuł się jak główny bohater _Bullitta_.

Byli wszędzie wokół niego. Na motocyklach, w furgonetkach, osobówkach, a połowa z nich miała włączone telefony albo radio. Koczowali przy bramie wjazdowej na osiedle i rzeczywiście od razu zorientowali się, że to on. Pstrykali mu zdjęcia, kiedy przejeżdżał, chociaż nie był pewny, ile da się zobaczyć przez przyciemnione szyby. Potem wskoczyli na motory i do aut i pojechali za nim.

Zajechał na parking przed siłownią. Zobaczył, jak paparazzi też parkują i ścigają się, kto pierwszy dobiegnie do jego samochodu. _Spokojnie jak mistrz zen. Spokojnie, jak mistrz zen._

_Sherlock w wannie na górze Shasta. Leżenie z Sherlockiem pod gwiazdami w Sussex._

_Szczęśliwe wspomnienie, szczęśliwe wspomnienie, szczęśliwe wspomnienie._

Wziął głęboki oddech i wysiadł z auta.

Mało brakowało, a nie udałoby mu się otworzyć drzwi, tak napierali. Naprawdę się cieszył, że założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne, bo było gorzej niż przy pozowaniu do zdjęć. Znalazł się w rozkołysanym lesie aparatów i kamer; piętnaście centymetrów od twarzy wybuchały mu zyliony fleszy. Zaczął iść w stronę drzwi budynku, a oni ruszyli razem z nim.

Potem zaczęli krzyczeć.

Próbował nie słuchać, ale nie dał rady.

_John, jak długo jesteś gejem – John, kto jest na dole – lubisz ssać fiuta – czy on grzecznie prosi – założę się, że grzecznie prosi – John, który z was jest facetem, a który dziewczyną – jak lubisz – jak on lubi – od jak dawna dajesz się rżnąć w dupę – od jak dawna ssiesz kutasa – od jak dawna kłamałeś – masz AIDS – z kim jeszcze spałeś – a spałeś z – a śpisz z…_

Pchali się coraz bardziej. Prawie nie mógł zrobić kroku. Jeszcze trochę, a będzie musiał się przepychać.

 _Nie walcz z nimi. Nie chcą cię przepuścić? Stój tam, gdzie stoisz_.

John stanął nieruchomo jak posąg, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wbił wzrok w chodnik o kawałek od siebie. Zamknął oczy pod okularami i skoncentrował się na oddechu. Aparaty dalej pstrykały, flesze błyskały, krzykacze krzyczeli.

On się nie ruszał. Czekał.

Przypomniał sobie coś, co powiedział mu kiedyś Sherlock: że niektórzy aktorzy teatralni zniechęcają paparazzich do koczowania pod bocznym wyjściem z teatru, co wieczór przed wyjściem zakładając to samo ubranie, tak że choćby paparazzi zjawiali się codziennie, każde zrobione przez nich zdjęcie będzie wyglądało tak samo. Nikt nie będzie płacił w kółko za tę samą fotkę, odbierało im to więc motywację.

John nie poruszał ani jednym mięśniem. Mogli sobie fotografować go, ile chcieli, ale wszystkie te zdjęcia będą takie same. Na wszystkich będzie stał w tej samej nudnej pozie. W końcu będą musieli się poddać. A w każdym razie miał nadzieję, że tak zrobią.

Aż się zdziwił, jak to poskutkowało. Nie minęła minuta, a przestali krzyczeć. Nie upłynęły dwie, a skończyło się błyskanie fleszy i pstrykanie obiektywów. Dalej się nie ruszał. Stopniowo, jeden po drugim, reporterzy zaczęli się cofać. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że John nie ruszy się z miejsca, jeśli oni tego nie zrobią, opuścili aparaty i odsunęli się trochę.

Wreszcie, po dobrych pięciu minutach stania i czekania, zapanowała błoga cisza. John uniósł głowę, popatrzył po nich i raz kiwnął głową. Niezatrzymywany, skierował się ku drzwiom siłowni. Nie poszli za nim. Kiedy wchodził do środka, usłyszał kilka odosobnionych pstryknięć przesłony, ale zaraz był już bezpiecznie za drzwiami.

— Jezu, John — odezwał się dyżurujący za ladą trener. Był to Phil, jeden z ulubionych partnerów sparringowych Johna. — To był jakiś koszmar.

— Jestem sensacją tygodnia. Niedługo znajdą sobie jakąś nową ofiarę, żeby ją pożreć.

— Nic ci się nie stało?

— Nie, nic. Czyli pewnie słyszałeś — ciągnął John, kiedy wychodzili razem na salę ćwiczeń.

— Kurwa, wszyscy słyszeli. — Wyszli na dużą, przewiewną przestrzeń pełną urządzeń kardio, ciężarków i maszyn do ćwiczeń z obciążeniem. Wszyscy się obrócili, żeby na nich popatrzeć. — Mamy tu niejednego trenera geja i oczywiście sporo klientów to też branża. Ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że ty jesteś homo.

— Ja też nie — odpowiedział z uśmiechem John. — Zabawna rzecz, jak zakochanie się w facecie potrafi zmienić człowiekowi spojrzenie na sprawę.

Phil się roześmiał.

— Pewnie tak. Słuchaj, daj znać, jakbyś chciał trochę powalczyć po kardio, dobrze?

— Jasne. Może będę musiał wyładować dzisiaj trochę agresję.

Phil zostawił go samego, żeby sobie poćwiczył. John zaczął od bieżni, ustawiając ją na najszybsze tempo, z jakim czuł się dobrze, potem podnosząc kąt nachylenia. Dobrze było sobie pobiegać, po prostu pobić stopami w taśmę, poczuć, jak serce tłucze się w piersi, a po twarzy leje się pot, poczuć, jak nagły napływ krwi wypłukuje z głowy myśli, a z żył truciznę.

Przebiegł sześć mil, przeszedł jedną, żeby ochłonąć, zeskoczył i poszedł w stronę kranu z wodą do picia. Kiedy był w połowie drogi, dość mocno wpadł na niego wysoki facet o wyglądzie bezmózgiego mięśniaka.

— Sorry, koleś — powiedział John, choć nie była to jego wina, i poszedł dalej.

— Uważaj, pedale — mruknął tamten.

John od razu się zatrzymał. _Czy to się działo naprawdę?_

— Co powiedziałeś? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Mięśniak natychmiast obrócił się na pięcie, z takim dramatyzmem, jakby _miał nadzieję_ , że John odpowie na zaczepkę.

— Powiedziałem, żebyś uważał, pedale — powtórzył. John dał radę tylko zamrugać, taki był zdumiony. Dał się zupełnie zaskoczyć. Oczywiście wiedział, że do tego dojdzie, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy, że ktoś może go zbluzgać w _siłowni_ w _Beverly Hills_. — Wychodzi na to, że wszyscy aktorzy to pedały, co? — dodał mięśniak z kpiącym uśmiechem, jakby właśnie zupełnie Johna zagiął.

John się rozejrzał. Przynajmniej chyba nikt go nie usłyszał. Ostatnie, czego John by sobie teraz życzył – albo potrzebował – to scena.

— Moje życie prywatne to nie twój interes — powiedział. Znów spróbował pójść dalej, ale jego nowy znajomy nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić.

— Więc to wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia? — zapytał, podnosząc głos.

— Nie chcę o tym dyskutować, okej?

— Może ja nie chcę, żeby jakiś pedał gapił mi się na tyłek, ale na to to już nie wpadłeś, co?

John wlepił w niego wzrok. _No, John. Oto on. Twój pierwszy homofob. Może powinienem mu podziękować, że mnie rozprawiczył, jeśli chodzi o spotkania z bigotami, ale to by mu się mogło nie spodobać._ Ta ostatnia myśl była niefortunna, bo zdziałała tylko tyle, że John wybuchnął śmiechem.

Mięśniak skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.

— A tobie, kurwa, co tak wesoło?

— O mój Boże. — John dalej się śmiał. — Poważnie? Tak chcesz to rozegrać? Nazwiesz mnie pedałem i będziesz się martwił, że gapię ci się na tyłek? — Pokręcił głową. — Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że przejmowałem się takimi ludźmi jak ty. — Otarł z oczu łzy rozbawienia. — Gadasz, jakby cię podesłało Central Casting. — Obszedł faceta dookoła; ten wyglądał już teraz tylko na zdezorientowanego i nie próbował go powstrzymać. — A tak przy okazji? Nie musisz się martwić, że będę się gapił. Mój chłopak ma taki tyłek, że twój to się może przy nim _schować_.

Podszedł do kranu, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Trochę mu się kręciło w głowie. Straszliwy upiór, którego sobie wyobrażał, zmaterializował się i nazwał go pedałem, a jemu nic się nie stało. Nie rozpuścił się z zażenowania i nie wykipiał ze złości. Prawdę powiedziawszy, straszliwy upiór okazał się raczej śmieszny niż przerażający.

John napełnił butelkę wodą. _Gdybym tylko mógł wierzyć, że wszystkie upiory dadzą się tak łatwo pokonać._

***

John wrócił do domu tuż po południu, wciąż trochę na haju po swoim spotkaniu z mięśniakiem w siłowni. Nie był jednak aż tak naiwny, żeby sądzić, że wszyscy, którzy będą mu źle życzyć, będą w tym tak stereotypowo przewidywalni. Pomyślał, że jeśli nie będzie już gorzej, to da sobie radę; problem polegał na tym, że wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej _będzie_ gorzej.

Auta Grega i Mike’a zniknęły, ale wozy Harry, Sally i Irene dalej stały pod domem. Miał nadzieję, że mu się uda zabarykadować się na pół godziny sam na sam z Sherlockiem, bo był trochę podekscytowany i napalony jak diabli.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył po wejściu do domu, był zapach. Pachniało jak… jak… na pogrzebie. Marszcząc czoło, wszedł do kuchni i zatrzymał się jak wryty.

Blaty kuchenne, stół i blat śniadaniowy zastawione były aranżacjami kwiatowymi, koszami owoców i innymi prezentami rozmaitych rozmiarów, mniej lub bardziej hojnych. Weszła Harry, niosąc kolejny.

— O, John! Cieszę się, że wróciłeś, Sherlock wyobrażał sobie same najgorsze rzeczy.

— Co to wszystko jest, u diabła?

— Zaczęły przychodzić tuż po twoim wyjściu. Na razie jest osiemnaście. Ten jest od Neila i Davida. — Zerwała karteczkę z ciastkowego bukietu, podgryzając jeden z „kwiatków”, i przeczytała ją na głos: — „Witamy po ciemnej stronie mocy. Dobrze słyszeliście, mamy ciasteczka!” Najlepsze życzenia i tak dalej. Zdaje mi się, że dostaliście kwiaty od wszystkich wyoutowanych par gejowskich na świecie. A i od różnych innych ludzi. Ten bukiet jest od Williama i Kate.

Johnowi opadła szczęka.

 _William i Kate_ przysłali nam kwiaty?

— Jak najbardziej. Liścik był _bardzo_ uprzejmy, ale sprowadzał się do tego samego, co wszystkie inne. Gratulacje, zdobyliście w pięknym stylu punkt dla równości, błe błe błe.

— Zachowaj ten liścik. Mama będzie chciała go wygrawerować w brązie albo coś.

Usłyszał, jak Sherlock zbiega z tupotem po schodach.

— John, to ty?

— To ja — zawołał, zagubionym wzrokiem patrząc na bukiety.

Sherlock wparował do kuchni i objął go mocno.

— O, świetnie, dalej masz wszystkie ręce i nogi. Jak było? Strasznie? Jak strasznie?

— Uch… I gorzej, i lepiej, niż się spodziewałem. Kurde, Sherlock, widziałeś te wszystkie kwiaty?

Sherlock machnął niecierpliwie ręką.

— Puste, nic nieznaczące gesty.

— Dla mnie one nie są nic nieznaczące!

— John — powiedział błagalnym tonem Sherlock — co się działo w siłowni?

— Och. No… tak, to i owo się zdarzyło. Chodźmy po Irene, to wam opowiem.

Znaleźli Irene w gabinecie, jak pracowała na iPadzie. John podzielił się z nimi obojgiem swoim doświadczeniem, od metody, której użył, żeby rozbroić paparazzich, do spotkania z mięśniakiem.

— Obie przygody były przykre, ale poradziłem sobie, przeżyłem i następnym razem nie będę się już tak bardzo denerwował.

Znów zadzwonił dzwonek u drzwi.

— Ja otworzę — powiedziała Sally. Harry rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon, a Irene wróciła do swojego iPada. John, któremu kończyła się już cierpliwość, postawił Sherlocka na nogi i wyciągnął go z gabinetu.

Sherlock schylił głowę i pocałował go w szyję.

— Podniecasz mnie, jak przychodzisz do domu spocony — warknął mu w skórę.

— Wiem, to dlatego to zrobiłem. Gadanie z tym dupkiem podniosło mi ciśnienie i od tego czasu chcę tylko przechylić cię przez fotel i doprowadzić cię do krzyku — wyjaśnił ściszonym, pełnym napięcia głosem Sherlockowi do ucha.

— Boże, John — jęknął Sherlock. Złapał go za rękę i praktycznie wciągnął za sobą po schodach. — Mamy pół godziny; potem muszę się ubierać na to spotkanie z Emmą.

— Co zrobimy z pozostałymi dwudziestoma minutami? — zapytał go John, kopnięciem zamykając za nimi drzwi sypialni.

***

— Sherlock, kochanie — zaćwierkała Emma, wyciągając ręce, żeby go objąć. Sherlock uśmiechnął się i nachylił, żeby odwzajemnić uścisk.

— Dzięki, że zgodziłaś się na to spotkanie. Wiem, że, ee, nie daliśmy ci za dużo czasu. — Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej we wnętrzu knajpki. Normalnie wolałby jeść na patio, ale tym razem nie miał odwagi; paparazzi krążyli jak sępy.

Machnęła ręką.

— Bzdura, miło mi, że mogę pomóc. Cieszę się, że byłam jeszcze w mieście; w przyszłym tygodniu wracam do Londynu. — Wyjrzała przez okno, za którym czaił się tłum reporterów z aparatami. — Ta wataha wilków siedzi ci na ogonie przez cały dzień? — spytała.

— Pierwszy raz wyszedłem dzisiaj z domu, ale tak, trzymali się mnie przez całą drogę. Bogu dzięki za parkingowych, udało mi się przedostać z auta do środka, zanim mnie złapali. John stoczył dzisiaj prawdziwą bitwę pod siłownią. — Streścił jej szybko historię wycieczki Johna do siłowni.

Cmoknęła językiem.

— To niesprawiedliwe, żeby was tak prześladowali.

— To minie. Znudzi się, a pojawi się coś nowszego i bardziej sensacyjnego. Z faktu, że John i ja wyszliśmy z szafy, nie wynika jeszcze, że nagle zaczniemy przewracać się pijani w klubach, chodzić na rave’y albo wciągać kokę z modeli bielizny. Jesteśmy tak samo nudni, jak zawsze byliśmy.

Zamówili coś do picia. Kelner posłał Sherlockowi flirciarski uśmieszek. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, bo już drugi raz spotykał się z czymś takim ze strony obcego mężczyzny; wcześniej parkingowy mrugnął do niego, odbierając kluczyki.

— Bardzo się cieszę w twoim imieniu, Sherlock — powiedziała Emma. — Łza mi się zakręciła w oku, kiedy na ciebie patrzyłam na tym pokazie. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś zupełnie zdarł sobie nerwy.

Pokiwał głową.

— Tak było. Przykro mi, że ściągnąłem na nas całe to szaleństwo, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym się nie cieszył, że wszystko wyszło na jaw. Czuję tylko ulgę, że John nie jest o to zły.

— Dobry z niego człowiek, z tego twojego Johna.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

— Lepszy niż zasługuję. Jakąś częścią mnie czekam, aż oprzytomnieje i zacznie się zastanawiać, co do cholery robi z takim sukinsynem jak ja.

— Emma? — odezwał się jakiś nowy głos.

Oboje podnieśli głowy i zobaczyli Fionę Beesley, drugą asystentkę reżysera z _Do nieznajomego_.

— O, Fiona, kochanie, witaj! — Emma podniosła się trochę z krzesła, żeby ją objąć. Sherlock czekał, aż kobieta da znać, że go zauważyła, ale Fiona chyba umyślnie go ignorowała. — Ehem… — powiedziała Emma, zerkając na niego. — To co u ciebie słychać?

— Wszystko w porządku, dzięki. Właśnie mnie zatrudnili jako pierwszą asystentkę reżysera do nowego filmu De Palmy, za parę tygodni zaczynamy preprodukcję. — Fiona stała tak, że była obrócona do Sherlocka w połowie tyłem. Emma wyglądała na zdziwioną; Sherlock zdziwiony nie był.

— Mnie też miło cię widzieć, Fiona — powiedział lodowatym tonem.

Fiona zawahała się, potem obróciła w jego stronę. Twarz miała jak z kamienia.

— Sherlock — powiedziała. To była minimalna nadająca się do przyjęcia odpowiedź na jego przywitanie się z nią.

Rozsiadł się wygodniej i przechylił głowę na bok.

— Zdaje mi się, że jesteś na mnie zła — zauważył.

— Dziwisz się? Zgodziłam się na obniżkę honorarium, żeby pracować przy tym filmie, jak zresztą wielu z nas, a ty właśnie bez zastanowienia na to wszystko naszczałeś.

— Tak myślisz? Że nic mnie nie obchodzi, co będzie z tym filmem?

— Najwyraźniej nie na tyle, żeby siedzieć cicho. Nie mogłeś wysiedzieć w szafie jeszcze tylko jeden miesiąc?

Przez chwilę wytrzymywał jej wzrok, dostrzegając nie tylko jej obecne rozdrażnienie, ale i dawniejszy ból, który maskowało.

— Przykro mi, że twojego brata wyrzucono z piechoty morskiej za bycie gejem, ale to nie jest moja wina.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

— Skąd u diabła… nie, to bez znaczenia, nie chcę wiedzieć. A tu nie chodzi o Jasona, chodzi o ten biznes i twoją uprzywilejowaną pozycję w nim. Mam przyjaciół, którzy siedzą w szafie od lat, ale nie mogą zrobić tego, co ty zrobiłeś, bo nie mają nad kominkiem Oscara.

— Jeśli myślisz, że zapewni mi to jakieś specjalne traktowanie, to miło ci będzie usłyszeć, że nic z tego.

— W takim razie co z Johnem? Czy on tego chciał?

Sherlock przełknął na sucho. Już i tak wystarczająco czuł się winny, i bez wypominania mu tego.

— Nie.

Fiona westchnęła.

— Chyba zwariowałam, że tak z tobą rozmawiam, ale szczerze mówiąc, gówno mnie to już wszystko obchodzi. Ten film miał być ważny; teraz będzie już tylko tym filmem, w którym odtwórcy głównych ról polecieli na siebie i się spedalili.

Sherlock założył nogę na nogę i popatrzył na nią z dołu.

— Obawiam się, że i tak byłby to ten film, w którym odtwórcy głównych ról się, jak się wyraziłaś, „spedalili”, niezależnie od tego, kiedy byśmy to ogłosili. Uniknąć tego można było tylko w jeden sposób: ukrywając się do końca życia. A takiej opcji nigdy nie braliśmy pod uwagę.

Z Fiony chyba trochę uszło powietrze.

— Musi być miło być takim sławnym, że to jest opcja, a nie konieczność. Miło cię było widzieć, Emma. — Odwróciła się i wyszła z lokalu.

Emma pokręciła głową.

— To nie było potrzebne — powiedziała z irytacją. — Nie miała prawa tak się na ciebie złościć.

— Jestem pewny, że nie jest w tym jedyna.

— Ja też jestem w tym filmie, Sherlock. I nie żywię do ciebie żadnej urazy.

— Dziękuję. Obawiam się, że od tej pory będzie bardzo niewielu ludzi, w których życzliwość będę mógł wierzyć. Nikt nie ośmieli się potępić nas publicznie, żeby nie wyjść na uprzedzonego, może się więc okazać, że otaczają mnie ludzie, którzy rozpływają się w uśmiechach, a i tak są wrogami.

Emma uśmiechnęła się.

— W każdym razie w Hollywood — przyznała.

— Wiedziałem, że na ciebie mogę liczyć — powiedział już trzeźwo. — To zbija z tropu, takie zastanawianie się, kto teraz w tej branży myśli o mnie źle.

— Mój drogi, zwariujesz, próbując do tego dojść. Nikt z nas nigdy nie wie, kto myśli o nas źle.

— Zdanie innych nigdy mnie szczególnie nie obchodziło. Dlaczego teraz nagle zrobiło się takie ważne?

— Dlatego, że teraz nie martwisz się tak naprawdę o siebie, kotku, tylko o Johna. Różne rzeczy robią się ważne, kiedy przytrafiają się ludziom, których kochamy.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Chętnie zrezygnowałbym z kariery, gdyby to oznaczało, że jego kariera się rozwinie. Nic mnie nie obchodzi, czy mnie nienawidzą, ale nie mogę znieść myśli, że ktoś miałby z mojego powodu nienawidzić jego.

— To dlatego, że boisz się, że go stracisz, Sherlock. — Głos Emmy zrobił się poważny. Przy jej sposobie bycia zbzikowanej angielskiej babci łatwo było zapomnieć, że to inteligentna znawczyni ludzkiej natury, której rozgryzienie go nigdy nie sprawiało większych trudności. — Obawiasz się wszelkich konsekwencji, które mógłby ponieść dlatego, że cię wybrał, bo tak naprawdę nie wierzysz, że mógłbyś być ich w jego oczach wart. Ale jesteś. To ciebie wybrał i jesteś dla niego ważniejszy niż wszystko inne. Wziął cię za rękę i wyprowadził z powrotem na tę scenę, bo cię kocha i nie chciał dłużej patrzeć, jak cierpisz. Nie możesz uszanować jego decyzji? Do niczego go nie zmusiłeś. Postanowił połączyć swój los z twoim i domyślam się, że chce, żeby tak już zostało.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

— Ty to potrafisz wszystko mi uczciwie wyłożyć, co?

— No mam nadzieję — oparła z mrugnięciem.

Roześmieli się oboje. Akurat wtedy kelner przyniósł ich dania, czemu towarzyszyło kolejne mrugnięcie i ciut za długie spojrzenie.

— Emma, chyba mi się to nie przyśniło, że od kiedy tu wszedłem, przynajmniej czterech facetów próbowało mnie poderwać, nie wyobraziłem też chyba sobie trzech innych w tej sali, którzy cały czas mi się przyglądają, chociaż starają się, żeby to nie było oczywiste.

— O, nic ci się przyśniło, mój drogi.

— Czy oni nie wiedzą, że jestem najzupełniej zajęty?

— A, tak. Witamy po tej stronie torów, Sherlock, w cudownym świecie męskiego spojrzenia. Śmiem twierdzić, że jeszcze cię ono zaskoczy. No, to teraz opowiadaj wszystko.

Sherlock odkrył, że dość łatwo przychodzi mu paplanie o wszystkim, co się stało poprzedniego wieczoru, łącznie z randką z Johnem. Emma była dobrą, życzliwą słuchaczką i mądrą obserwatorką i to połączenie sprawiało, że miał ochotę dzielić się najskrytszymi myślami i wznosić peany na cześć Johna.

Opowiadał jej właśnie o wszystkich tych kwiatach i prezentach, które dostali, kiedy do stolika podeszła szefowa sali.

— Przepraszam, panie Holmes.

— Tak?

— Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale mamy przy drzwiach dwóch młodych panów, którzy chcieli, żebym zapytała, czy mogliby z panem przez chwilkę porozmawiać. Chyba chodzi o coś związanego z jakimś kinem.

Sherlock popatrzył na drugą stronę sali. Przy drzwiach czekało dwóch młodych mężczyzn w dżinsach i koszulkach z krótkim rękawem, nie kryjących się ze swoją orientacją gejów, jeden w dredach, drugi z jasnorudymi włosami. Starali się zachowywać nonszalancko, trzymali stosy ulotek i mieli pełne zapału miny.

— Czemu nie — zgodził się.

Kobieta podeszła do chłopaków, którzy uśmiechnęli się szeroko i prędko podeszli do jego stolika.

— Panie Holmes, bardzo dziękujemy — trysnął entuzjazmem Dred. — Rozkładaliśmy ulotki i zobaczyliśmy paparazzich, a potem zauważyliśmy pana i… no, po prostu musieliśmy zaryzykować.

— Czym mogę służyć, panowie? — zapytał Sherlock swoim najlepszym uprzejmym aktorskim głosem. Obrzucił swoich gości szybkim spojrzeniem. Dred pochodził z zamożnej rodziny, – ze Środkowego Zachodu, pewnie z Wielkich Równin – ale odciął się od niej, kiedy wyszedł z szafy. Chodził do szkoły filmowej, przypuszczalnie na Uniwersytecie Południowej Kalifornii, od co najmniej dwóch lat miał tego samego chłopaka i był wegetarianinem, może weganinem. Rudzielec był z Seattle, utrzymywał bliskie relacje z rodziną i był singlem. Pracował gdzieś dodatkowo jako kelner i miał kota – nie, dwa koty.

— Pracujemy w kinie artystycznym w zachodnim Hollywood. To małe kino, ma tylko dwie sale. I po tym, co się wydarzyło wczoraj… no, wszyscy są bardzo podekscytowani! — wyjaśniał z uśmiechem Rudzielec.

Dred popatrzył na niego, jakby mówił „opanuj się, kurwa”.

— Organizujemy dziś wieczorem małą, szybką imprezę — przejął pałeczkę. Wręczył Sherlockowi zaskakująco dobrze zaprojektowaną ulotkę, reklamującą „Festiwal filmów Sherlocka i Johna”, obejmujący _Kanizsę_ i _Rewind_ , a także pełne nagranie z panelu „Variety” i jakąś niespodziankę.

Sherlockowi nie udało się powstrzymać od uśmiechu

— Nie tracicie czasu, to wam muszę przyznać — powiedział.

— Och, siedzieliśmy wczoraj wszyscy razem na czacie, oglądając panel. Nie możemy się doczekać _Do nieznajomego_. Nawet robimy w przyszłym tygodniu pokaz o północy, a przedtem imprezę. Jak tylko zobaczyliśmy, jak pan i pan Watson… no, wie pan, zaczęliśmy planować specjalne pokazy innych waszych filmów, i wyszedł nam z tego festiwal! Mam nadzieję, że pochwala pan taki wybór tytułów — mówił Rudzielec. Wyglądał na trochę zmartwionego. — Ja chciałem pokazać _Ze zgiełku_ , bo _Kanizsę_ wszyscy widzieli.

— Nie wszyscy — zaprotestował Dred. — I to naprawdę lubiany film! Dalej nie jestem pewny co do _Rewind_. Może powinniśmy raczej pokazać któryś jego dramat.

— Cóż, _Rewind_ to najsłynniejszy film Johna — powiedział Sherlock. — Osobiście lubię go najbardziej ze wszystkich jego komedii romantycznych. John będzie tylko zadowolony, że nie pokazujecie _Miesiąca miodowego w Hawanie_.

— Niesamowicie ekscytujące jest to, że będziemy mogli wyświetlić dziesięciominutowy fragment _Do nieznajomego_! Załatwiła nam to wasza rzeczniczka!

— O, rozmawialiście z Irene?

— Była bardzo miła. Znaczy, szanse były marne, ale chcieliśmy spróbować; zadzwoniliśmy do niej, bo myśleliśmy, że może przyjdziecie na festiwal. Powiedziała, że nie będziecie wtedy dostępni, ale że zadzwoni do Focus Features, żeby nam przesłali długi urywek. Robimy też loterię, na cele charytatywne. Przekażemy przychód na Trevor Project. — Dred wyraźnie był pochłonięty organizacją tej imprezy. — I to dlatego… uch, to znaczy, podeszliśmy głównie dlatego, że mieliśmy nadzieję, że może podpisze nam pan jedną ulotkę. Byłaby fantastycznym fantem.

— Oczywiście. — Sherlock przyjął od Rudzielca marker i w jednym z wolnych miejsc wpisał swoje nazwisko. — Czy ta ulotka nie byłaby więcej warta w waszej loterii, gdyby podpisał ją też John?

Dred i Rudzielec popatrzyli po sobie szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby właśnie spełniły się ich najskrytsze marzenia.

— O mój Boże, czy byłaby więcej warta! Byłaby, ten, no, historyczna! Pierwsza rzecz, którą obaj podpisaliście po coming oucie! To by była legendarna sprawa!

Emma chichotała cicho, widząc ich entuzjazm. Sherlock nie mógł nie chcieć sprawić im tej przyjemności.

— To zabieram je ze sobą do domu. Jestem pewny, że John chętnie je podpisze. Wyślę wam to do kina kurierem; czy to by wystarczyło?

Rudzielec wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

— Panie Holmes, to by było niesamowite, pojęcia pan nie ma. Naprawdę zrobiłby pan to dla nas?

— To żaden problem. Dobra, dajcie trzy, możemy wam podpisać więcej niż jedną. Moglibyście też poprosić o podpis moją towarzyszkę, one też gra w tym filmie.

Rudzielec i Dred obejrzeli się na Emmę, której dotąd nawet nie zauważyli. Szczęki im opadły.

— O mój Boże, pani Hudson! — wykrzyknął Dred. — Uwielbiam panią! Ten film, który pani nakręciła z Anthonym Hopkinsem! Za każdym razem, jak go oglądam, to ryczę, ale jak niemowlę, no beznadziejnie.

Uśmiechnęła się.

— Oj, no, dziękuję, chłopcy.

— Byłoby nam bardzo miło, gdyby nam pani podpisała ulotkę.

— Podpiszę osobno — zdecydowała. — Będziecie chcieli mieć coś z samymi gwiazdami dnia. — Mrugnęła do Sherlocka i podpisała im dwie ulotki. Kiedy wręczała im je z powrotem, Rudzielec dosłownie podskoczył z radości.

— Może moglibyśmy zrobić sobie z państwem zdjęcie? — zapytał Dred. Wyglądał na zażenowanego, że o to prosi, ale Sherlock na to czekał.

— Dobrze. — Zwerbowali do zrobienia zdjęcia szefową sali, a potem Dred i Rudzielec pozbierali swoje ulotki i wyszli w powodzi podziękowań, uścisków dłoni i ogólnej oczarowanej euforii.

Emma pokręciła głową.

— Sherlock, nie poznaję cię. Dawniej powiedziałbyś tym chłopcom, żeby spadali i zostawili cię w spokoju.

— Może uczę się cenić ludzi, którzy podchodzą do mnie z entuzjazmem, Emma. Nie mogę sobie już pozwolić na odrzucanie życzliwości.

***

Irene nieźle się uśmiała, kiedy Sherlock opowiedział jej o spotkaniu w restauracji.

— Rozmawiałam już z właścicielem kina. Chciał, żebyście obaj przyszli na festiwal. Jeszcze czego.

— Skąd wiedziałaś, że odmówimy? — zapytał John.

— O, domyśliłam się, że nie odmówilibyście, i to dlatego sama powiedziałam „nie”. John, wyszliście z ukrycia wczoraj, jest o wiele za wcześnie, żebyście zaczęli pchać się na imprezy o gejowskiej tematyce. To by wyglądało tak, jakbyście się podlizywali społeczności gejowskiej, i wepchnęło was jeszcze głębiej do szuflady z napisem „aktorzy-geje”, czego chcielibyśmy uniknąć. Ale podpisanie tych ulotek niczemu nie zaszkodzi, to miły gest.

John dodał swój podpis na trzech ulotkach, które Sherlock już podpisał. Irene zrobiła im zdjęcie, jak trzymają je w rękach, a Sally poszła je wydrukować.

— Co jeszcze możemy im podpisać? — zapytał John, rozglądając się dookoła. — O! Już wiem! Mamy kilka ślicznych, świeżutkich egzemplarzy „Entertainment Weekly” z nami na okładce, podpiszmy jeden i też im wyślijmy! — Znaleźli piszące na srebrno markery i oboje podpisali się na okładce czasopisma. Sherlock patrzył, speszony i rozbawiony, jak John rysuje na okładce wielkie przebite strzałą serce, a potem wpisuje w nie „JW + SH”.

— John, co ty wyprawiasz?

— Zdaje mi się, że to się nazywa „dałem się ponieść”. Mam ochotę robić przyjemność ludziom, którzy w przeciwieństwie do innych cieszą się, że zrobiliśmy coming out.

— Ej, zaczekajcie! — Irene przetrząsnęła torebkę i wydobyła z niej program z pokazu „Variety”. — Może to?

– Kurde, pewnie że tak! — zawołał John, chwytając go. Podpisał go i dał Sherlockowi, który zrobił to samo, śmiejąc się cicho.

— Trochę się boję, dokąd to zmierza — powiedział. — Cieszę się, że mój Oscar jest w Londynie, jeszcze kazalibyście mi jego też dołożyć do loterii.

— To chyba wystarczy. — John popatrzył na elegancki stosik zgromadzonych fantów.

— Moi znajomi z knajpy jeszcze zemdleją z radości — stwierdził ironicznie Sherlock. — Kiedy im powiedziałem, że ty też podpiszesz, prawie dostali jednoczesnych udarów.

John uśmiechnął się o niego z sympatią.

— To było bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Sherlock. Widzisz, od początku wiedziałem, że nie jesteś takim draniem, jak wszyscy mówią.

— Ależ mieli rację. Byłem i dalej jestem draniem. Po prostu niekoniecznie w stosunku do ludzi, na których mi choć trochę zależy.

O dziewiątej John wreszcie musiał wszystkich wyprosić.

— Ale… ale… — wydusiła z siebie Irene. — John, musimy pogadać o Ellen, nie pomyśleliśmy też jeszcze nawet o premierze…

— To może zaczekać — odpowiedział, prowadząc ją do drzwi tak stanowczo, że aż prawie ją niósł. — Ty i tak niedługo padniesz, nawet rockstar nie utrzyma człowieka na nogach przez dwie doby bez przerwy, a ja chciałbym dostać dom z powrotem, jeśli mogę.

Ona, Sally i Harry niechętnie pozwoliły się spakować i wyprosić. John z pełnym wdzięczności westchnieniem zamknął za nimi drzwi, po czym zaczekał, aż usłyszy, jak uruchamiają swoje samochody i odjeżdżają.

— Pojechały?

— Pojechały — odpowiedział John, wracając do gabinetu, gdzie Sherlock wyciągnął się z laptopem na kanapie. On klapnął na jej drugi koniec, podnosząc Sherlockowi stopy i kładąc je sobie na kolanach. Wziął pilota i włączył wiadomości _E!_

—  _Hollywood nie doszło jeszcze do siebie po wyjściu na jaw faktu, który zapowiada się na news roku: że John Watson i Sherlock Holmes, dwaj aktorzy filmowi wielkiego formatu, od kilku miesięcy są ze sobą w związku. Panowie, którzy poznali się na planie dramatu Anga Lee_ Do nieznajomego _, wyjawili prawdę wczoraj na pokazie tego filmu w Beverly Hills. Viralowe nagranie spontanicznej, pełnej emocji chwili zostało już odtworzone ponad trzy miliony razy. W wydanym przez ich wspólną rzeczniczkę oświadczeniu Holmes i Watson przyznali, że ukrywali swój związek dla dobra filmu i swoich karier, ale że z czasem stało się to zbyt bolesne, żeby dało się to znieść. Reakcje są różne, od ekscytacji po szok i konsternację. Watsona widziano dziś, jak przy okazji wizyty w siłowni zmaga się z hordą reporterów; Holmes był na lunchu ze znajomą i koleżanką z planu_ Do nieznajomego _, Emmą Hudson. Od czasu złożenia oświadczenia żaden z nich nie wypowiadał się publicznie._

— Słyszałeś? — odezwał się John. — Jesteśmy newsem roku.

— Fakt, że coś takiego można powiedzieć, nie żartując, jest smutnym świadectwem posranych priorytetów tego społeczeństwa — wymruczał Sherlock.

— Żeby było uczciwie, przyznam, że domyślam się, że chodziło im o _rozrywkowy_ news roku.

— A choćby nawet. Fakt, że dwóch Brytyjczyków zamieszkało razem, zupełnie nie powinien powodować aż tak przesadnych reakcji.

— Nie powinien, nie. Ale powoduje.

Sherlock westchnął i zamknął laptopa.

— Idę do wanny. To był cholernie ciężki dzień. — ściągnął stopy z kolan Johna, odepchnął od siebie komputer i wyszedł. John patrzył za nim ze zmarszczonym czołem. Normalnie, wychodząc, Sherlock by go pocałował albo przynajmniej posłał mu ciepłe spojrzenie.

Dalej leciały wiadomości _E!_ , ale John nie uważał. Siedział tak przez kilka minut, a tymczasem narastał w nim jakiś niejasny niepokój. Ani razu tego nie powiedział, ale jeden z powodów, dla których chciał czekać do Oscarów, był taki, że sądził, że tak będzie lepiej dla samego ich związku. Wiedział, jak będzie, kiedy się ujawnią, i jeśli o niego chodzi, to im więcej czasu by najpierw mieli na umocnienie tego, co ich łączyło, tym lepiej. Gdyby zaczekali do kwietnia, to stawiając czoło medialnemu cyrkowi, mieliby za sobą dobrych siedem czy osiem miesięcy. W tej chwili mieli ich zaledwie dwa.

Ich związek był silny; wiedział, że taki jest. Ale jeszcze się dogrywali, dopasowywali na nieobrobionych krawędziach, wypróbowywali szew, spajający ich dwa życia w jedno, wszystko dopinając i obrębiając, żeby im się nie strzępiło. Jego pewność tego, że dadzą radę razem przetrwać razem tę burzę, podkopywało zrozumienie, jak by go teraz znokautowała utrata Sherlocka. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Nie potrafił o tym nawet myśleć. Sherlock był najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu, najważniejszą osobą, jaką _kiedykolwiek_ miał w życiu. Był jego partnerem, towarzyszem życia, jego najsurowszym krytykiem i największym fanem; był jego kochankiem i jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

John jeszcze nigdy nie bał się, że kogoś straci, tak jak teraz się bał, że mógłby stracić Sherlocka, bo jeszcze nigdy w życiu nikogo tak nie kochał, jak kochał Sherlocka.

Wstał, wyłączył telewizor i poszedł na górę. Słyszał, jak z kranu kapie woda, i czuł w powietrzu wilgoć z Sherlockowej kąpieli. Zawahał się, po czym się rozebrał i goły wszedł do łazienki.

Sherlock zsunął się w wannie tak nisko, że woda zakrywała mu podbródek. Wszędzie wokół niego unosiła się para, od której włosy kręciły mu się ponętnie wokół twarzy. Popatrzył na Johna, kiedy ten podszedł bliżej. Trochę nieśmiało, nie mając pewności, czy jest mile widziany, John podszedł do obudowy wanny i przysiadł na jej skraju. Spojrzał z góry na zarumienioną z gorąca twarz Sherlocka.

Sherlock westchnął, a potem wyciągnął ociekającą wodą rękę i ujął w nią dłoń Johna. Podprowadził ją sobie do twarzy, pocałował jej wnętrze i przytrzymał ją sobie przy wargach. Pociągnął Johna za rękę i kiwnął na niego brodą. _Chodź tu do mnie._

John ostrożnie wszedł do wanny, uważając, żeby nie nadepnąć Sherlocka czy co gorsza nie pośliznąć się i nie sprowadzić całego przedsięwzięcia do plątaniny ciał i rozchlapanej wody. Sherlock przyciągnął go do siebie, oparł sobie jego plecy o pierś i otoczył go ramionami. John odprężył się. Temperatura wody i ciepło ciała Sherlocka przenikały mu do mięśni. Powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc i splótł palce z palcami Sherlocka.

Nie odzywali się. Johnowi kłębiło się w głowie tysiąc myśli. Szukał sposobu na wyrażenie przyczajonego w nim niepokoju i poproszenie o to, czego potrzebował, żeby się go pozbyć. _Potrzebuję cię. Obiecaj mi, że to nas nie rozdzieli. Kocham cię. Powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz, na dobre i na złe. Powiedz mi, że ci wystarczam. Powiedz mi, że nigdy nie będziesz potrzebował nikogo innego. Powiedz mi to wszystko, a ja powiem ci to samo. Przysięgnij, że to przetrwamy. Daj mi usłyszeć, jak to mówisz, bo nikt mnie nie uprzedził, że jednym z efektów ubocznych bycia szaleńczo zakochanym jest potrzeba zapewnienia, że człowiek nie jest w tym sam._

Zebrał się na odwagę, żeby powiedzieć… żeby _coś_ powiedzieć, chociaż nie był pewny, co to będzie. Odetchnął, usiadł bardziej prosto i obrócił się tak, żeby móc spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy, ale co by nie miał do powiedzenia, utkwiło mu to w gardle i osunął się z powrotem do wody, bo zobaczył w nich ten sam lęk, z którym zmagał się przez cały dzień.

Sherlock położył mu palec na wargach.

— Tak — szepnął. — Wszystko to, tak.


	15. Antrakt

[Z _Late Show_ Davida Lettermana, wyemitowanego 22 listopada]

Letterman: Moim pierwszym gościem dzisiaj jest aktor, który ma na koncie Oscara. W najbliższy piątek na ekrany wchodzi jego nowy film, _Do nieznajomego_. Przywitajmy Sherlocka Holmesa!

[Publiczność wiwatuje głośno. Paul z zespołem grają jazzową aranżację piosenki _Sharp Dressed Man_. Wchodzi Sherlock. Wygląda na ciut zdenerwowanego, nie bardziej. Ma na sobie dobrze skrojony szary garnitur i rozpiętą pod szyją kobaltową koszulę. Siedzące na widowni kobiety gwiżdżą na niego i krzyczą. Sherlock ściska dłoń Dave’a i siada. Kamera robi panoramiczny przejazd po widowni, pokazując, że większość widzów stoi i wiwatuje entuzjastycznie, ale niektórzy, rozproszeni po całej widowni, dalej siedzą i nie klaszczą. Sherlock uśmiecha się, nie wiedząc do końca, jak zareagować na to pełne zapału przyjęcie. Dave robi gest w jego stronę, a publiczność ponownie zaczyna wiwatować. Sherlock częściowo podnosi się z krzesła, macha i znów siada. Publiczność uspokaja się.]

Letterman: Witam w programie! To twoja pierwsza wizyta u nas.

Sherlock: Rzeczywiście.

Letterman: Więc!

Sherlock: Więc.

Letterman: Co słychać?

[Publiczność się śmieje. Sherlock wtóruje jej cicho. Podnosi się nowa fala oklasków.]

Sherlock: A, nic takiego. To co zwykle.

Letterman: Wiem, że przyszedłeś ze względu na film, ale musimy porozmawiać o _tej sprawie_.

Sherlock: O tej, czyli o jakiej?

[śmiech]

Letterman: O, czyli to tak będziesz się zachowywać?

Sherlock: Nie słyszałeś? Trudno się ze mną pracuje. [uśmiecha się kpiąco]

Letterman: Może słyszałem coś takiego. [śmiech] Wiesz, takie plotki. Pierwszy raz udało nam się zaprosić cię do programu.

Sherlock: To nic osobistego. Słabo sobie radzę z takimi występami. Ale to ważny film i dużo dla mnie znaczy, więc chcę zrobić, co się da, żeby go wesprzeć.

Letterman: Widziałem go wczoraj wieczorem i muszę powiedzieć, że mnie powalił. Dosłownie powalił.

Sherlock: Dziękuję.

Letterman: Paul płakał. Prawda, Paul?

Paul: Ryczałem jak niemowlę. [śmiech]

Letterman: To prawda. I rzeczywiście strasznie ryczał, wiesz, to nie była jedna łza, spływająca ładnie po policzku

Sherlock: No cóż, przepraszam za straszny ryk. Człowiek chciałby płakać elegancko i z wdziękiem.

Letterman: Mnie nigdy się to nie udaje. Płaczę jak nastolatka za tym całym Justinem Bieberem. [śmiech] Ale to fantastyczny film. Bardzo osobista historia, rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi?

Sherlock: To prawda, to osobista historia, a także uniwersalna, ogólnoludzka. Jedną z rzeczy, które mnie zainteresowały w tym projekcie, był fakt, że Molly Hooper, nasza scenarzystka, napisała opowieść o parze gejów, w której nie chodziło o _bycie gejem_. To mogłaby być historia o wszystkich. Tu nie ma żadnego rozróżnienia; wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, którzy kochają, przechodzą żałobę, cierpią i zmagają się z przeciwnościami losu, i nie ma znaczenia, czy jesteśmy homo, hetero, czy gdzieś pomiędzy.

[aplauz]

Letterman: Ale praca przy tym filmie okazała się osobistym doświadczeniem także dla ciebie.

Sherlock: [z westchnieniem] Będziesz tak po prostu do tego wracał, zgadza się?

Letterman: Jestem wścibskim gospodarzem talk-show, to moja praca.

[śmiech]

Sherlock: Nie da się ukryć.

Letterman: To jak zaangażowałeś się w ten film?

Sherlock: Mój agent poprosił mnie, żebym rzucił okiem na scenariusz, bo autorka napisała go z myślą o mnie.

Letterman: Naprawdę?

Sherlock: Tak, to mi bardzo pochlebiło. Przeczytałem scenariusz i pomyślałem, że jest genialny. Powiedziałem agentowi, że zrobię wszystko, żeby zagrać w tym filmie. Nawiasem mówiąc, fakt, że chodziło o parę gejowską, był mało istotny. Nic dla mnie osobiście nie znaczył. W każdym razie nie wtedy.

Letterman: Czyli nie byłeś… To znaczy, przed tym filmem.

Sherlock: Trudno powiedzieć. Umawiałem się tylko z kobietami. Ale jeżeli chcesz znać całą prawdę, to nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem nikogo, kto by mnie silnie pociągał, kobiety ani mężczyzny.

Letterman: Czyli ty i John zaprzyjaźniliście się na planie?

Sherlock: Tak. Bardzo to było wszystko niespodziewane. Nie słynę z łatwości zawierania przyjaźni.

Letterman: Już drugi raz mówisz o sobie coś takiego. Muszę powiedzieć, że wydajesz mi się całkiem sympatyczny.

[aplauz]

Sherlock: Cóż, dziękuję. Może złagodniałem. Chyba uczciwie byłoby powiedzieć, że John ma na mnie dobry wpływ.

Letterman: Jest naprawdę świetny w tym filmie.

Sherlock: To prawda. Dzielenie z nim ekranu było zaszczytem.

Letterman: To dla niego coś nowego, prawda? Bez urazy.

Sherlock: Och, on pierwszy by się z tobą zgodził. Znany jest z filmów innego rodzaju. Przyznaję, że nie wiedziałem, czego po nim oczekiwać. To taki wymagający materiał. Ale potem, kiedy zrozumiałem, jaki tak naprawdę jest dobry i na co go stać… prawda jest taka, że nie mogę się doczekać. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż reszta świata też to zobaczy. Wielu ludzi, którzy w niego wątpili, będzie musiało przyznać się do błędu.

Letterman: Teraz musimy zrobić przerwę, ale zaraz wracamy do Sherlocka Holmesa.

[aplauz; przerwa na reklamę]

Letterman: Witamy z powrotem. Rozmawiamy z Sherlockiem Holmesem, którego nowy film, _Do nieznajomego_ , wchodzi do kin w najbliższy piątek. Słuchaj, Sherlock, teraz to już musimy pogadać o tym, co u ciebie nowego.

Sherlock: Wiem, rozumiem. Jestem gotowy.

Letterman: Pierwszy raz wypowiadasz się publicznie, od kiedy to się wydało.

Sherlock: Zgadza się.

Letterman: Na pewno wiesz, że to wstrząsnęło wieloma ludźmi.

Sherlock: To chyba niedomówienie. Pewnie wszyscy widzieli już to nagranie z pokazu „Variety”, na którym trochę mi odbija.

Letterman: Nie odniosłem takiego wrażenia, że ci odbiło. Bardziej, że miałeś już dość, wiesz?

Sherlock: Tak, chyba miałem dość. Konieczność takiego ukrywania się robi z człowiekiem coś przykrego. A to dopiero kilka miesięcy. Ale nie taki był plan.

Letterman: Chodzi ci o to, że nie mieliście zamiaru ujawniać się teraz.

Sherlock: John i ja od początku chcieliśmy prędzej czy później zacząć żyć jawnie. Wiedzieliśmy, że nie możemy ukrywać się w nieskończoność, ale postanowiliśmy zaczekać chociaż do wiosny. Tylko że ja już dłużej nie mogłem.

Letterman: Przez te wszystkie lata John odwiedził nas tu w programie sześć razy.

Sherlock: Tak, prosił, żeby cię pozdrowić. Powiedział też, że jeśli będziesz się nade mną za bardzo znęcał, to od tej pory będzie chodził tylko do Jaya Leno.

[śmiech]

Letterman: No cóż, ukarałby w ten sposób nie tylko nas, ale i siebie.

[znów śmiech; Sherlock uśmiecha się kpiąco]

Letterman: John tu jest? Przyszedł z tobą?

Sherlock: Nie, został w domu. Też będzie w najbliższym czasie w telewizji. Przygotowania do premiery filmu to okres bardzo wytężonej pracy.

Letterman: Wracając do mojego wtykania nosa w twoje sprawy osobiste… [śmiech] Ale wiesz, to nie tylko ja, wszyscy umierają z ciekawości.

Sherlock: Wiem. Tymczasem to taka zwyczajna, nudna sprawa, jaka zdarza się codziennie. Ludzie poznają się w pracy, poznają się bliżej, zakochują się i tak dalej.

Letterman: No pewnie, kiedy _tak_ to ująć, to nuda. [śmiech] Mówisz tak, jakby to był po prostu kolejny nudny dzień w robocie!

Sherlock: Oczywiście dla mnie to nie jest nudne. To moje życie. Ale nie ma nic niezwykłego w tym, jak się poznaliśmy.

Letterman: Czyli w czasie kręcenia tego filmu zostaliście przyjaciółmi.

Sherlock: Tak, bliskimi przyjaciółmi. I przez jakiś czas nic więcej się nie działo. Wszystko zmieniło się kilka miesięcy temu, we wrześniu. Kończyłem sztukę w Londynie, nie widziałem Johna przez całe lato. Przyjechał i zjawił się na moim przedstawieniu w ostatni dzień, kiedy to wystawialiśmy, i… no właśnie.

Letterman: Co, moment wielkiego dramatycznego napięcia?

Sherlock: Właściwie tak. Co mam powiedzieć; jesteśmy aktorami. Lubimy momenty dramatycznego napięcia.

[śmiech]

Letterman: Czyli teraz wszystko u was w porządku?

Sherlock: W jak najlepszym. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że jestem idiotycznie szczęśliwy.

Letterman: Idiotycznie? [śmiech] Dlaczego idiotycznie?

Sherlock: Cały czas myślę, że przecież to nie może być moje życie, że zaraz ktoś przyjdzie, powie mi, że został popełniony jakiś okropny biurokratyczny błąd i przez pomyłkę przydzielono mi szczęście kogoś innego, i mi je zabierze.

Letterman: Och, chyba do tego nie dojdzie. Wiesz, jak to jest: nikt nigdy nie naprawia tych biurokratycznych błędów.

[śmiech]

Sherlock: W takim razie będę jechał dalej i liczył na to, że nikt nic nie zauważy.

Letterman: No cóż, życzymy wam szczęścia. John wygląda na dobrego gościa.

Sherlock: _Jest_ dobry; jest fantastyczny. Obawiam się, że zupełnie straciłem dla niego głowę.

[z widowni tu i tam słychać „oooo”]

Letterman: Przyniosłeś nam urywek, prawda?

Sherlock: Przyniosłem.

Letterman: Powiesz nam, co tu się dzieje?

Sherlock: Bohater Johna, Mark, dowiedział się właśnie czegoś nieprzyjemnego o Benjaminie i trochę się kłócą.

[zostaje odtworzony fragment filmu. Jest dość dramatycznie: Mark jest zimno wściekły, a Benjamin zmieszany i zaskoczony. Kiedy klip się kończy, publiczność bije brawo]

Letterman: To naprawdę fantastyczny film. Powinien zdobyć całe mnóstwo Oscarów. Poleciłbym go każdemu.

Sherlock: Dziękuję. Mamy nadzieję, że odniesie prawdziwy sukces. A najbardziej mam nadzieję na to, że ludzie zignorują całe to zamieszanie wokół Johna i mnie i skupią się na samym filmie. On jest ważny, ma coś do powiedzenia. My jesteśmy tylko dwoma Brytyjczykami, którzy sobie razem zamieszkali. Nic szczególnie ciekawego.

[śmiech]

Letterman: Jee, no nie wiem. Nie wszyscy by się z tobą zgodzili. [śmiech] Czy ja się na tym znam? Ja tu tylko siedzę za biurkiem i rozmawiam z ludźmi. Ale wydaje mi się, że ludzi to ciekawi.

Sherlock: Niestety chyba masz rację.

Letterman: Tak czy inaczej, film nosi tytuł _Do nieznajomego_ i zaczyna być wyświetlany w piątek drugiego grudnia. Uwaga, wszyscy – to był Sherlock Holmes!

[szalony aplauz i wiwaty]

[Z _Ellen DeGeneres Show_ , nagrywanego w środę 23 listopada, przeznaczonego do emisji w poniedziałek 28 listopada]

Ellen: Mój dzisiejszy gość to jeden z tych ludzi, których lubię najbardziej. Często bywał w naszym programie, a w swoich filmach wiele razy rozśmieszał nas i sprawiał, że się w nim zakochiwaliśmy. Dzisiaj miał przyjść porozmawiać o swoim nowym filmie, _Do nieznajomego_ , ale w zeszły piątek zdarzyło się coś historycznego. Sami zobaczcie.

[lecą kawałki nagrania z pokazu „Variety”: najpierw wybuch Sherlocka, potem John, jak schodzi za nim ze sceny, cięcie i ich powrót, w czasie którego trzymali się za ręce]

Ellen: Jestem pewna, że większość z was widziała to nagranie albo o nim słyszała, temat od kilku dni nie znika z wiadomości. Pytałam Johna, czy zechciałby spędzić dzisiaj z nami cały program i odpowiadać na pytania publiczności, a on się zgodził, więc będziemy mieli dużo czasu na rozmowę, będziecie też mogli go o wszystko zapytać. Nie muszę wam mówić, że sytuacja jest bezprecedensowa i wielu ludzi, w tym ja, ekscytuje się, widząc, jak ktoś ma odwagę otwarcie mówić o tym, kim jest i kogo kocha. Przywitajmy go więc teraz, panie i panowie: oto nasz dobry przyjaciel i jeden z moich nowych idoli, John Watson.

[John wchodzi do studia, machając na powitanie, przy akompaniamencie wiwatów i braw. Jest ubrany elegancko, ale nieformalnie w dżinsy, zielony golf i jasnobrązową skórzaną sportową marynarkę. Kiedy idzie na scenę, leci refren z piosenki _So What?_ Pink. On i Ellen obejmują się. Ona trąca go go biodrem o biodro w rytm muzyki, on się dostosowuje; przez kilka chwil tańczą sobie niezgrabnie do piosenki, jak to u Ellen.

 _No i co / dalej jestem gwiazdą rocka / tańczę jak gwiazda rocka / nie potrzebuję was / i wiecie co / lepiej się teraz bawię / a skoro z nami już koniec / to teraz wam pokażę_ – śpiewa Pink.

Widzowie wyklaskują rytm i tańczą przy swoich miejscach. W końcu Ellen i John siadają, muzyka milknie, publiczność się uspokaja i też wraca na miejsca]

Ellen: Miło cię widzieć!

John: Ciebie też, Ellen. Cieszę się, że mogłem tu przyjść.

Ellen: Byłeś zajęty!

[śmiech]

John: Umyślnie i nieumyślnie, rzeczywiście, raczej zajęty.

Ellen: No, to chyba… witamy w klubie!

[John się śmieje, a z nim publiczność, która zaraz znowu zaczyna bić brawo i wiwatować]

John: Uch, dziękuję.

Ellen: Dostałeś kartę członkowską i powitalny kosz słodyczy? Minęło tyle czasu, że chyba już ktoś to przyniósł.

John: Nie, wiesz, jeszcze nam się nie skończył trzydziestodniowy okres próbny.

Ellen: A, racja. Obowiązkowy okres próbny. Za dużo ludzi przechodziło na naszą stronę tylko po to, żeby dostać ten koszyk. [śmiech] Słyszałam, że jest w nim pyszna czekolada.

John: Naprawdę? Je, nie mogę się doczekać.

Ellen: Wydaje mi się, że powinnam ci też pogratulować, bo, no…

[Na wielkich ekranach za plecami Ellen i Johna pojawia się bardzo artystyczne, mocno edytowane, wyjątkowo udane zdjęcie Sherlocka. Widzowie wiwatują, gwiżdżą, krzyczą. John robi się czerwony jak burak i wybucha śmiechem, ale nie odwraca wzroku. Publiczność się uspokaja, a John dalej patrzy. Ellen patrzy na niego, na publiczność, z powrotem na niego. Śmiech]

Ellen: John?

John [zaskoczony]: Przepraszam, na chwilę odpłynąłem. [śmiech] Tak, to… to dobre zdjęcie.

Ellen: Przystojniak.

John: Ale weź, ci fotografowie. Zawsze go pokazują z poważną, zamyśloną miną. Żałuję, że któryś czasem nie poprosi, żeby się uśmiechnął. Ma taki piękny uśmiech.

[tu i tam na widowni słychać „oooo”]

John: To brzmi tak, jakbym był bez pamięci zakochany, co?

Ellen: A nie jesteś?

John: Chyba jestem.

Ellen: Widziałeś go u Lettermana?

John: Tak, oczywiście.

Ellen: Sam mówił jak człowiek zakochany, zobacz.

John: O Boże.

[na monitorach zaczyna lecieć fragment występu Sherlocka u Lettermana z poprzedniego wieczoru]

> _Letterman: Czyli teraz wszystko u was w porządku?_
> 
> _Sherlock: W jak najlepszym. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że jestem idiotycznie szczęśliwy._
> 
> _Letterman: Idiotycznie? [śmiech] Dlaczego idiotycznie?_
> 
> _Sherlock: Cały czas myślę, że przecież to nie może być moje życie, że zaraz ktoś przyjdzie, powie mi, że został popełniony jakiś okropny biurokratyczny błąd i przez pomyłkę przydzielono mi szczęście kogoś innego, i mi je zabierze._
> 
> _Letterman: Och, chyba do tego nie dojdzie. Wiesz, jak to jest: nikt nigdy nie naprawia tych biurokratycznych błędów._
> 
> _[śmiech]_
> 
> _Sherlock: W takim razie będę jechał dalej i liczył na to, że nikt nic nie zauważy._
> 
> _Letterman: No cóż, życzymy wam szczęścia. John wygląda na dobrego gościa._
> 
> _Sherlock: Jest dobry; jest fantastyczny. Obawiam się, że zupełnie straciłem dla niego głowę._

[urywek się kończy. John wygląda na trochę przytłoczonego]

Ellen: Widzisz?

John: Przyznaję, że słuchanie, jak Sherlock to mówi, trochę mnie oszołomiło. Ale, ehem… „idiotycznie szczęśliwy” to w miarę trafne określenie.

[znów słychać „oooo” publiczności, a potem brawa]

Ellen: Niestety to nie wszystko.

John: Rzeczywiście.

Elen: Jak sobie z tym radzicie? Sama kiedyś przez to przeszłam, a kiedy robiłam coming out, byłam dużo mniej sławna niż ty i Sherlock dzisiaj. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak wygląda wasze życie od ostatniego weekendu.

John: To jakieś szaleństwo, naprawdę. Mamy szczęście – mamy absolutnie fantastyczną menadżerkę i rzeczniczkę prasową, która pomaga nam zachować zdrowie psychiczne i w pewnym sensie staje między nami, a tym ogromnym tsunami ludzi, którzy chcą, żebyśmy się dowiedzieli, jak bardzo nas nienawidzą, kochają, czy co tam akurat chcą nam przekazać.

Ellen: A jak to się rozkłada, jakie są proporcje tej miłości i nienawiści?

John: Wiesz, w tej chwili trudno powiedzieć. Są oczywiście ci, którzy palą DVD z naszymi filmami i krzyczą, że pójdziemy do piekła, ale tego należało się spodziewać. A jeśli chodzi o resztę, chyba nikt nie wie, co myśleć.

Ellen: No cóż, coś takiego dzieje się pierwszy raz. Nikt tak sławny jak wy dwaj jeszcze się nie wyoutował, a już na pewno nie jako para. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi: on jest zdobywcą Oscara; ty grałeś w trzech z dziesięciu najbardziej kasowych komedii romantycznych wszech czasów.

John: [kiwając głową] Tak. To o tym ciągle rozmawialiśmy, zanim wszystko się wydało. W Hollywood rzeczywiście mnóstwo ludzi siedzi w szafie. Smutna prawda jest taka, że oni mają dobre powody, żeby w tej szafie zostać. Lęk przed coming outem nie jest bezpodstawny. Niektórzy stracili przez to karierę.

Ellen: Na przykład ja. Ale ja robiłam sitcom; to nie wasz poziom.

John: Są inni aktorzy, którzy zrobili coming out, a dalej mają karierę.

Ellen: Ale żaden z nich nie jest odtwórcą wielkich pierwszoplanowych ról, jak wy obaj.

John: Nie wiem, jak to wszystko się skończy. Może żaden z nas nie da rady dalej grać tych pierwszoplanowych ról.

Ellen: Ja myślę, że będzie dobrze.

[brawa i wiwaty]

John: Dzięki, ale albo ludzie będą przychodzić na nasze filmy, albo nie. Albo nas zaakceptują w rolach dramatycznych, albo nie. Mamy w swoim otoczeniu ludzi, którzy bardzo nas wspierają, ale wielu innych mówi nam, że właśnie popełniliśmy zawodowe samobójstwo.

Ellen: Ty i Sherlock wydaliście oświadczenie, ale ono nie jest zbyt wylewne. Teraz pierwszy raz wypowiadasz się publicznie na temat waszego związku.

John: Zgadza się.

Ellen: Ale na pewno wszyscy zadają sobie pytanie, co się tak właściwie stało. Jak człowiek patrzy na Sherlocka w tym klipie z pokazu, to serce pęka. Głos ma taki, jakby doszedł do granic wytrzymałości, jakby nie mógł już tego znieść ani minuty dłużej.

John: Tak, _był_ u granic wytrzymałości. Jeszcze się z tym zmagam, bo nie wiedziałem o tym. Nie pozwolił mi zobaczyć, jak bardzo go to uwiera. Nasz plan był taki, żeby czekać, a on stosował się do niego ze względu na mnie. Sam chciał wszystko ogłosić od razu.

Ellen: Dlaczego ty chciałeś czekać?

John: [z wahaniem] To bardzo ważny film, nie tylko dlatego, że to fantastyczna historia z przesłaniem, ale też ważny dla nas, ze względu na to, jak mógłby wpłynąć na nasze kariery. Obaj mamy za sobą kilka chudych lat i rozczarowujących filmów. Sherlock już dawniej zasłużył sobie na wielki szacunek tej branży, ale dla mnie to jest szansa na ponowne zaistnienie w niej i przedefiniowanie tego, kim jestem jako aktor. Ta rola to była wielka szansa; nie sądziłem, że taką dostanę. Chcę, żeby ten film został osądzony merytorycznie i miał szansę pomóc mi zmienić moją karierę na lepsze. [kręci głową] Ale kiedy przyszło co do czego i w końcu zrozumiałem, jak on się czuje, po prostu nie mogłem ciągnąć tego dalej. Kariera nie jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż on. Nic nie jest dla mnie ważniejsze niż on. [John odwraca na chwilę wzrok. Odchrząkuje i mruga, żeby strzepnąć z rzęs łzy] Przepraszam.

Ellen: Nie, nic się nie stało. Naprawdę trudno ukrywać to, kim się jest. Robiłam to przez lata, Portia też. Znam mnóstwo ludzi, którzy dalej się ukrywają.

John: W pewnym sensie czuję, że nie mam prawa wypowiadać się na ten temat. Nigdy nie byłem tak naprawdę w szafie. Zanim poznałem Sherlocka, nigdy nie byłem w związku z mężczyzną i on też nie. Strzegliśmy naszej tajemnicy tylko przez kilka krótkich miesięcy.

Ellen: Wydaje mi się, że nie ma żadnego minimum czasu, który człowiek musi spędzić w szafie, żeby zaczęło mu się od tego kiełbasić w głowie.

John: Masz rację, nie ma.

Ellen: Teraz musimy zrobić przerwę. Po powrocie porozmawiamy jeszcze z Johnem Watsonem.

[brawa; przerwa na reklamę]

Ellen: Wracamy do Johna Watsona, gwiazdy _niesamowitego_ filmu _Do nieznajomego_ , którego premiera odbędzie się w przyszłym tygodniu i o którym jeszcze będziemy dzisiaj rozmawiać; od kilku dni nazwisko Johna Watsona nie schodzi jednak z pierwszych stron gazet, bo okazało się, że jest on w związku ze swoim partnerem z planu, Sherlockiem Holmesem. Czy to właściwy dobór słów, John?

John: Może być taki.

Ellen: Upewniam się tylko dlatego, że u Lettermana Sherlock powiedział, że „sobie razem zamieszkaliście”.

[śmiech]

John: [też ze śmiechem] Wiem. Nie mogę go na jeden dzień zostawić samego, co?

[znów śmiech]

Ellen: Zdecydowanie chcę pogadać o tym filmie, ale możemy najpierw porozmawiać o tym, co się stało? Nie powiedziałeś jeszcze za dużo.

John: Przed moimi zdjęciami próbnymi z nim zeszłej zimy nigdy Sherlocka nie spotkałem. Słyszałem o nim oczywiście. Znałem jego filmy. Szczerzę mówiąc, trochę mnie onieśmielał.

Ellen: Jest onieśmielający.

John: Tak, potrafi taki być. Ja lubię się dogadywać z ludźmi, taki już jestem, a jemu bardziej zależy na pracy. Nie stara się być postrzegany jako Pan Sympatyczny. Wyraził się wtedy w tej sprawie bardzo jasno. Wiedziałem, że ma wątpliwości co do obsadzenia mnie w tej roli. Jak wielu ludzi. Uczciwie mówiąc, w moich dotychczasowych dokonaniach nie ma wiele rzeczy, które by mogły sprawić, że ktoś uzna, że podołam takiej roli. Ale ja wiedziałem, że dam jej radę, i bardzo chciałem to udowodnić. Może trochę ostro się broniłem. Więc nie zaprzyjaźniliśmy się tak od razu.

Ellen: To jak do tego doszło?

John: Właściwie to się pokłóciliśmy. Ale wynieśliśmy z tej kłótni między innymi świadomość, że on chce, żeby ten film był wielki, a potem on zaczął szanować mnie jako aktora i zaczęliśmy bardziej współpracować. Potem zostaliśmy naprawdę dobrymi kumplami.

Ellen: I to wszystko?

John: Wtedy tak. Po skończonych zdjęciach ja wróciłem tutaj, a on poleciał do Londynu grać w teatrze.

Ellen: Kiedy wasza relacja się zmieniła?

John: [przez chwilę się zastanawia] Właściwie już wcześniej… w pewnym sensie. Kiedy się żegnaliśmy po zakończeniu zdjęć, wiedziałem, że coś w tym jest. Ale na planie emocje bywają intensywne i nie wiedziałem, czy po prostu daliśmy się porwać tej energii, czy co, więc żaden z nas nic nie powiedział. Miałem ciężkie lato; dzisiaj wiem, że on też. Nie byliśmy ze sobą w kontakcie i to było okropne. Wreszcie powiedziałem sobie „do diabła z tym” i poleciałem do Londynu w dzień, kiedy on dawał ostatnie przedstawienie.

Ellen: To brzmi jak coś z jednego z twoich filmów. [śmiech] Nie, poważnie! Daleka podróż, żeby kogoś zaskoczyć i coś mu w dramatyczny sposób wyznać.

John: Tak, chyba tak.

Ellen: Zmagałeś się w przeszłości ze swoją seksualnością?

John: Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale tak naprawdę, to nigdy się nad tym szczególnie nie zastanawiałem. Wielu ludzi eksperymentuje, a ja nie jestem pod tym względem żadnym wyjątkiem, ale to pytanie nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy. Umawiałem się z kobietami, choć z żadną nie związałem się jakoś poważniej. Te kobiety mi się podobały, ale nigdy z żadną nie wytworzyłem prawdziwej więzi. W ogóle się nie spodziewałem, że coś takiego połączy mnie z Sherlockiem. Miałem nadzieję, że uda nam się jakoś porozumieć. Myślałem, że może zostaniemy przyjaciółmi, ale tego nie mogłem przewidzieć.

Ellen: Ale kiedy to się stało, byłeś na to otwarty.

John: Tak. To pewnie samo w sobie coś znaczy. Ale jak miałbym nie być na to otwarty? Jak mógłbym zignorować to, co czuję, i to, co on czuje, tylko dlatego, że… no, dlatego że on ma inne opakowanie niż to, do którego przywykłem?

[śmiech]

Ellen: Zwłaszcza że opakowanie wygląda tak.

[na ekranach pojawia się zdjęcie z innej sesji. Sherlock jest na nim zawadiacko przystojny; publiczność gwiżdże i wiwatuje]

John: [ze śmiechem] Przestań, Ellen!

Ellen: Czyli prawda się wydała i co? Rozpętało się piekło?

John: Mniej więcej.

Ellen: To musi przytłaczać.

John: Nawet bardzo.

Ellen: Trafiliście do każdej witryny informacyjnej i do wszystkich czasopism.

[w czasie jej wypowiedzi przez wielkie ekrany za jej plecami przewijają się okładki czasopism. Na okładce „People” każdy z nich bierze udział w innej imprezie na czerwonym dywanie; wielki tytuł brzmi „Sherlock i John: zakochani”. Pojawiają się podobne okładki innych pism plotkarskich. Na okładce „Time” widać jedno z niewykorzystanych zdjęć z sesji dla „Entertainment Weekly”: ich twarze, jedna przy drugiej, na ciemnym tle, a obok jednowyrazowy nagłówek wielką czcionką: „OUT”.]

John: Rzeczywiście. Szkoda, że dziennikarze robią z tego takie halo. Nie powinni, nie bardziej niż kiedy jakakolwiek inna para ogłasza, że jest razem.

Ellen: Ale pytanie, które wszyscy sobie zadają, brzmi: co się zdarzyło, kiedy byliście za kulisami?

John: Tak, rzeczywiście wszyscy o to pytają. [uśmiecha się]

Ellen: A, rozumiem. Nie powiesz nam, co?

John: A poważnie myślałaś, że to zrobię?

Ellen: Nie, ale mam zadanie tego pytania wpisane w umowę, tak na wszelki wypadek. [śmiech]

John: Bez wchodzenia w zbędne szczegóły, powiedzmy po prostu, że porozmawialiśmy o tym, co się stało i dlaczego, i ustaliliśmy, co się stanie dalej.

Ellen: No dobrze, to była jakaś odpowiedź. Musimy zrobić kolejną przerwę, a kiedy wrócimy, porozmawiamy o filmie. Za chwilę wracamy do Johna Watsona.

[brawa; przerwa na reklamę]

Ellen: Wracamy do rozmowy z Johnem Watsonem, którego nowy film, _Do nieznajomego_ , wchodzi do kin w piątek. Słuchaj, John, widziałam ten film parę dni temu. Muszę ci powiedzieć – i nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że tu jesteś – że to był jeden z najlepszych filmów, jakie widziałam od lat.

John: Bardzo ci dziękuję.

Ellen: A nie ma w nim nic, co by wielkim głosem wołało „wielki film”, wiesz? To w zasadzie taka zwykła historia o dwóch ludziach.

— Myślę, że to jeden z powodów, dla których ten film jest taki dobry. To zwykła historia, taka, która zdarza się codziennie zwykłym ludziom, a nasze postacie takie właśnie są: to zwykli ludzie. którzy razem przez coś przechodzą.

Ellen: I fakt, że są gejami, nie stanowi istoty tej fabuły.

John: Masz rację. Filmy, które przedstawiają sprawy typowo gejowskie, są bardzo wartościowe. Wyzwanie, jakim jest coming out, konieczność radzenia sobie z homofobią, ryzyko zachorowania na AIDS, odrzucenie przez rodzinę, nietolerancja społeczeństwa – wszystko to są ważne tematy. Ale jednocześnie bycie gejem nie wyczerpuje definicji człowieka, który jest gejem. Geje też stresują się w pracy. Mają kłopoty finansowe. Mają chorych członków rodziny, konflikty z przyjaciółmi i napięcia w związkach i wynajmują mieszkania od idiotów. Myślę, ze wartościowy jest też film, który pokazuje dwóch gejów, którzy muszą sobie radzić z takimi właśnie problemami, problemami, które miewa każdy, wszystko jedno, czy jest homo czy hetero.

Ellen: Czytałam, że kręciliście ten film prawie w całości po kolei; to prawda?

John: Tak.

Ellen: To duża różnica?

John: Chyba tak. Ang postanowił kręcić w kolejności scen, żebyśmy Sherlock i ja poznawali się równolegle z naszymi bohaterami.

Ellen: Domyślam się, że masz już serdecznie dość pytań o to, ale…

John: Tak, sceny seksu, wiem.

Ellen: Czytałam, że pierwotnie były o wiele bardziej śmiałe.

John: Powiedzmy po prostu, że nakręciliśmy o wiele więcej materiału, niż wylądowało w filmie. To nic niezwykłego. Wydaje mi się, że skończyło się na tym, że scena, którą zrobiliśmy, nie do końca pasowała do reszty filmu, więc została przycięta.

Ellen: Dalej jest dosyć pikantna.

John: Jest szczera. Jest realistyczna. Chyba nie jest ani trochę bardziej śmiała niż rzeczy, które sto razy widzieliśmy już w scenach męsko-damskich.

Ellen: Czułeś się dziwnie?

John: Cóż, zagrałem mnóstwo scen pocałunków, chyba ze sto. Scen łóżkowych mniej, ale też sporo. Sherlock ma ich na koncie więcej niż ja. Kiedy doszliśmy do tego dnia zdjęć, byliśmy już całkiem dobrze zgrani i nauczyliśmy się trochę sobie ufać. To się naprawdę zupełnie nie różniło od kręcenia podobnej sceny z kobietą. Aktorzy, którzy grają scenę erotyczną, muszą pamiętać, że robią to razem, i że ten drugi czuje się tak samo niezręcznie; muszą sobie ufać i się wspierać, jeśli mają naprawdę przestać się stresować i odegrać scenę tak, jak należy.

Ellen: Przyniosłeś fragment filmu do pokazania?

John: Przyniosłem, przyniosłem.

Ellen: Co to będzie za scena?

John: Właściwie to pierwszy pocałunek Benjamina i Marka. Jestem w parku, rozmawiam z Benjaminem przez telefon i… no, sami zobaczycie.

Ellen: Okej, popatrzmy. _Do nieznajomego_.

[zostaje wyświetlony zapowiedziany fragment. Przez większą jego część John jest w kadrze: Mark słucha Benjamina, omawiają zmianę, jaka zachodzi w ich relacji. Pod koniec urywka zjawia się Benjamin i się całują. Fragment się kończy, publiczność go oklaskuje]

Ellen: Mówię poważnie, John, gratuluję ci tego filmu. Wszystkich namawiam, żeby go zobaczyli, taki jest świetny.

John: Bardzo dziękuję. Jesteśmy z niego dumni.

Ellen: To żadna tajemnica, że jest w Hollywood wielu aktorów-gejów i aktorek-lesbijek, którzy boją się zrobić coming out, bo mogłoby to zaszkodzić ich karierze. Boisz się o swoją karierę?

John: Oczywiście. Nie wiem, czy jeszcze jakąś mam.

Ellen: Jak sądzisz, dlaczego po coming oucie tak trudno utrzymać się w tym zawodzie?

John: No cóż, myślę na przykład, że wytwórnie obawiają się, że publiczność nie zaakceptuje mnie w roli, w której będę musiał pocałować kobietę. To uzasadniona obawa. Oczywiście heteroseksualni aktorzy grywali już gejów i jakoś to nie był żaden problem. Nikt też nie boi się, że widzowie nie zaakceptują sceny, w której, dajmy na to, Angelina Jolie całuje się z Clive’em Owenem, mimo że wszyscy wiedzą, że w prawdziwym życiu Angelina jest związana z kim innym. Aktor nie jest postacią, którą gra. Dla mnie te sytuacje są analogiczne. Ale dla wielu ludzi nie. A przynajmniej tego obawiają się producenci.

Ellen: Jednak jest masa ról, w których nie trzeba się z nikim całować.

John: Może i tak. Ale wytwórnie bardzo się boją ryzyka, a teraz towarzyszy mi dodatkowy jego element.

Ellen: Co byś zrobił, gdyby twoja kariera się skończyła? Zastanawiałeś się nad tym?

John: Oczywiście że się nad tym zastanawiałem. Sherlock i ja sporo o tym rozmawialiśmy. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie aż tak tragicznie, że będę musiał wybrać się do miejscowego klubu rotariańskiego z moim pokazem żonglerki.

Ellen: O, to ty żonglujesz?

John: Nie, właściwie nie.

Ellen: Czyli domyślam się, że to niezbyt imponujący pokaz.

[śmiech]

John: [również ze śmiechem] Jest okropny. A tak poważnie mówiąc, gdybyśmy – Sherlock i ja – stwierdzili, że Hollywood nie jest już miejscem dla nas, przypuszczalnie wrócilibyśmy do Londynu. Brytyjski przemysł filmowy i telewizyjny jest o wiele bardziej otwarty. Tyle uwielbianych przez publiczność gwiazd filmu, teatru i telewizji to geje. Choćby Stephen Fry – ten człowiek to praktycznie bóstwo opiekuńcze brytyjskiego przemysłu rozrywkowego. Może tam byłoby nam łatwiej zarobić na życie. Tak naprawdę, to chcę tylko móc utrzymać siebie i moją rodzinę z pracy, którą kocham, i jednocześnie być z Sherlockiem.

Ellen: Musimy zrobić przerwę, a kiedy wrócimy, John będzie odpowiadał na pytania publiczności.

[aplauz; przerwa na reklamę]

Ellen: Wracamy do Johna Watsona, gwiazdora wielu uwielbianych filmów i nadchodzącego dramatu _Do nieznajomego_ , jednego z najlepszych filmów, które widziałam od wielu lat. Rozmawiamy dziś z Johnem nie tylko o jego nowym filmie, ale też o jego związku z partnerem z planu, Sherlockiem Holmesem. Obaj panowie praktycznie przeszli niedawno do historii, ogłaszając publicznie, że są parą. teraz pora na pytania od was.

[mikrofon trafia do młodej kobiety]

Gość nr 1: Cześć John, mam na imię Lisa.

John: Cześć, Lisa.

Lisa: [chichocząc] Muszę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś jednym z moich ulubionych aktorów. _Rewind_ to jeden z najlepszych filmów na poprawę humoru, jakie znam. Czy kiedy go kręciłeś, wiedziałeś, że będzie aż takim hitem? Jesteś dalej w kontakcie z Rachel Weisz?

John: Przede wszystkim dziękuję za miłe słowa. I oczywiście zawsze mamy nadzieję, że każdy film, który kręcimy, będzie wielkim hitem. Muszę przyznać, że kręcąc _Rewind_ , miałem dobre przeczucia. Dobrze dogadywałem się ze wszystkimi, którzy przy nim pracowali, zwłaszcza z Rachel. Naprawdę dobrze się bawiliśmy w czasie zdjęć, i wszystko tak się jakoś udawało. _Rewind_ to zabawna, romantyczna opowieść. Był to mój pierwszy film tego gatunku, który, jak się okazało, dość dobrze do mnie pasował. Tak dobrze, że od tamtej pory nie robiłem prawie nic innego aż do… uch, aż do teraz. [śmiech] I, tak, jestem w kontakcie z Rachel, wręcz dość bliskim kontakcie. Nie widujemy się tak często, jak bym chciał, ale raz na jakieś dwa miesiące rozmawiamy przez telefon.

[mikrofon przechodzi w ręce kobiety w średnim wieku]

Gość nr 2: Dzień dobry, panie Watson, mam na imię Debbie.

John: Dzień dobry, Debbie.

Debbie: Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że życzę panu jak najlepiej i jest mi przykro, że musi pan przez to wszystko przechodzić z powodu tego, z kim pan jest. [brawa]

John: Dziękuję. I mnie też jest przykro.

Debbie: Wiem, że prowadzący programy w radio i różni ludzie w telewizji wygadują mnóstwo strasznych rzeczy. Czy ktoś zaczepił pana bezpośrednio?

John: Niestety tak. Nie aż tyle osób, ilu się obawiałem. Większość ludzi nie podchodzi i nie wygarnia mi tego wprost, raczej widzę, że patrzą na mnie krzywo, wiesz, o co mi chodzi? Albo patrzą ze złością, albo mruczą coś pod nosem. To nie jest takie złe, przynajmniej da się to zignorować. Kilka osób poczęstowało mnie wyzwiskami, a jedna kobieta podeszła prosto do mnie i zapytała, jak śmiem pokazywać twarz.

[szmer oburzenia na widowni]

Ellen: I co odpowiedziałeś?

John: Powiedziałem jej, że nikt jej nie każe na mnie patrzeć.

[śmiech, pojedyncze brawa; potem mikrofon zostaje przekazany kolejnemu uczestnikowi programu]

Gość nr 3: Już teraz dużo się mówi o Oscarach dla _Do nieznajomego_ , często o twojej roli w tym filmie. Co o tym myślisz?

John: Myślę, że lepiej nie będę nic mówił, to przynosi pecha. [śmiech] A tak poważnie – rzeczywiście jest wokół tego filmu pewien oscarowy szum, co daje wielką satysfakcję. Gdybym miał zostać nominowany… [kręci głową] Właściwie nigdy nie miałem odwagi pomyśleć, że coś takiego mogłoby mnie kiedyś spotkać. Moim zdaniem Sherlock zdecydowanie zasługuje na nominację, podobnie jak nasza scenarzystka i nasz wspaniały reżyser, a mam nadzieję, że uhonorowany zostanie także film jako całość. Nie będę zaprzeczał, że miło byłoby mieć nad kominkiem komplet Oscarów – jeden dla niego, drugi dla mnie, po równo. [śmiech] Niczego nie będę próbował przewidzieć, ale człowiek ma takie fantazje.

[mikrofon przechodzi do rąk czwartego gościa, dwudziestokilkuletniej kobiety, która chyba się denerwuje]

Gość nr 4: Ehem… dzień dobry, panie Watson. Jestem Cheryl.

John: Witaj, Cheryl! Możesz mi mówić „John”.

Cheryl: Dobrze, John. Widzisz… ehem, przepraszam, ale bardzo się bujnęłam w Sherlocku.

[śmiech i brawa]

John: [też się śmiejąc] W porządku. Ja też! [znowu śmiech]

Cheryl: On prawie nie przychodzi do takich programów. Więc to może być moja jedyna szansa na to, żeby się dowiedzieć, jaki tak naprawdę jest.

John: O rety. No, masz rację, talk show to nie jest jego ulubiony format. Myśli, że zupełnie sobie z nim nie radzi, chociaż ja uważam, że u Lettermana był świetny. [aplauz] Jaki on jest? [John milknie na chwilę w zamyśleniu. Bierze oddech, otwiera usta i dalej nic nie mówi. Śmiech] Jest genialny, ale nie umie gotować. Gdybym go nie zmuszał do jedzenia, żywiłby się herbatą i herbatnikami czekoladowymi. Nie przepada za sportem, ale bardzo lubi rywalizować. Bardzo źle się czuje w towarzystwie dzieci, ale one go uwielbiają, bo rozmawia z nimi jak z dorosłymi. Ma bardzo ironiczne poczucie humoru. Bywa arogancki, ale nie jest z siebie dumny. Nikogo nie dyskryminuje, wszystkich traktuje tak samo. [wszyscy siedzą cicho; John trochę spoważniał] Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak to się stało, że jesteśmy razem, ale zmienił moje życie, kiedy akurat nie patrzyłem.

Ellen: Bardzo szczerze o tym mówisz.

John: Może próbuję naprawić coś, co zrobiłem źle. [waha się] To ja chciałem, żebyśmy siedzieli cicho, aż moment będzie bardziej dogodny. [kręci głową, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co mówi] _Dogodny_. Pozwoliłem Sherlockowi myśleć, że jego uczucia, że nasz związek jest mniej ważny niż promowanie jakiegoś filmu. Może i z logicznego punktu widzenia była to słuszna decyzja, ale z emocjonalnego była fatalna. Ten biznes czasem tak na człowieka działa. Czasami myślę sobie, że wszyscy jesteśmy emocjonalnymi kalekami. To nie jest kwestia bycia homo albo hetero, to coś, co wynika z bycia osobą publiczną. Mówimy o naszych partnerach, jakbyśmy rekomendowali ich do filmu, zauważyłaś?

Ellen: A wiesz, że tak.

John: O co tu chodzi? Dlaczego krążymy wokół tematu? W oświadczeniach prasowych i takich wywiadach jak ten mówimy na przykład „to fantastyczna osoba”, „wspaniale się dogadujemy” albo – to mój ulubiony tekst – „nie możemy się doczekać tego nowego etapu w naszym życiu”. Dlaczego obrzucamy nasze związki takimi eufemizmami? Tak jakbyśmy się bali, że inni ludzie odkryją, że mamy prawdziwe uczucia – że się smucimy, boimy i ekscytujemy, że dotyczą nas przygnębienie i euforia, że my też się zakochujemy. Zanim tu dzisiaj wszedłem, postanowiłem, że nie będę tak robił. Kocham Sherlocka. Nie będę tego łagodził dlatego, że komuś gdzieś może się to nie podobać. Nie wstydzę się; jestem dumny.

[aplauz]

Ellen: [odrobinę zdławionym głosem] Muszę powiedzieć, że sama jestem dumna, że siedzę tu z tobą, John. [wyciąga rękę po jego dłoń; on ujmuje ją w swoją i ją ściska]

John: Dzięki. Cieszę się, że miałem tę okazję, żeby wyłożyć kawę na ławę. Nie mógłbym sobie zażyczyć lepszego miejsca na zrobienie tego niż twój program, Ellen.

Ellen: Żałuję tylko, że nie mogłam was mieć w programie obu naraz.

John: To by mogło być ciekawe, rzeczywiście.

Ellen: Może innym razem, kiedy nie będziecie promować filmu.

John: Mnie byłoby miło. Nie mogę mówić za Sherlocka.

Ellen: Zadzwońmy do niego i zapytajmy go!

[wiwaty i brawa]

John: [ze śmiechem] Chcesz tak po prostu do niego zadzwonić?

Ellen: Pewnie, czemu nie? Co teraz robi?

John: Nie mam pojęcia. Która godzina?

Ellen: [do inspicjenta] Mamy jego numer? Tak, zadzwońmy. John, chciałbyś pełnić honory?

John: Nie, to twoja rozmowa.

[na mniejszym ekranie pomiędzy ich fotelami pojawia się zdjęcie Sherlocka]

Ellen: Dobrze, czyli dzwonimy… Dzwonimy? Tak, dzwonimy do Sherlocka Holmesa. Żeby się dowiedzieć, czy chciałby przyjść do programu.

[telefon dzwoni i dzwoni]

Ellen: O-o. Nie odbiera. Uważajcie, może nas wyrzucić do poczty głosowej.

[telefon przestaje dzwonić i włącza się poczta głosowa]

Sherlock: [tonem człowieka niezwykle udręczonego] Dodzwoniłeś się do Sherlocka Holmesa. Jeżeli nie wiesz, co teraz zrobić, to leję łzy nad pulą genową tego gatunku i faktem, że się w niej znajdujesz. Postaraj się mówić z sensem, zawrzeć w swojej wypowiedzi wszystkie istotne informacje i na litość Boską, nie nudź. [sygnał]

[publiczność się śmieje; John trochę przewraca oczami]

Ellen: Cześć, Sherlock, tu Ellen DeGeneres. Nagrywamy mój talk-show, siedzę tu sobie z twoim czarującym mężczyzną i dobrze nam się rozmawia. Rozmawialiśmy właśnie o tym, czy byłoby to możliwe, żebyś też przyszedł, to jest żebyście przyszli razem. John opowiada nam prześmieszne rzeczy o tobie, prawda, John?

John: O, tak. Prześmieszne. Oczywiście.

Ellen: Może publiczność u mnie w studiu chciałaby się przywitać? Słuchajcie wszyscy, powiedzcie Sherlockowi „cześć”, dobrze? Trzy, cztery…

Cała publiczność: CZEŚĆ, SHERLOCK!

Ellen: Widzisz, oni też chcą, żebyś przyszedł do programu. Wszyscy tu jesteśmy twoimi wielkimi fanami. Odezwę się niedługo! [Ellen się rozłącza]

[entuzjastyczne okrzyki i aplauz]

John: [kręcąc głową] Wpędzisz mnie w _takie_ kłopoty.

Ellen: Jestem w tym dobra.

John: Bo tego mi teraz trzeba w życiu: dodatkowych wstrząsów.

Ellen: Bałam się, że zaczniesz się nudzić. Wiesz, lubię, jak coś się dzieje.

John: A, tak. Nuda. Czasem za nią tęsknię.

Ellen: Cóż, John, jestem tym naprawdę załamana, ale skończył nam się czas. [publiczność wydaje odgłosy rozczarowania] Ale naprawdę niesamowicie było cię tu gościć.

John: Cieszę się, że mogłem tu być, Ellen. Dzięki za zaproszenie.

Ellen: Muszę to powiedzieć jeszcze raz: gratuluję ci tego filmu. Jest naprawdę niezwykły i spodziewam się całych stosów nominacji do Oscarów.

John: Mam tylko nadzieję, że film odniesie sukces, tak że ktoś mnie jeszcze kiedyś zatrudni.

Ellen: Jestem pewna, że tak będzie. I pozwól mi powiedzieć, że wprawdzie wiem, że wasze posunięcie nie było polityczne, ale wielu ludziom dodajecie odwagi. Trochę jesteście teraz dla mnie bohaterami.

John: Ja tylko próbuję mieć normalny związek.

Ellen: I życzę ci w tym szczęścia.

[śmiech]

John: Tak, zdaje mi się, że może będę go potrzebował.

Ellen: To był John Watson!

[szalone brawa i wiwaty]

* * *

Szybki przypis tłumaczki: tekst _So what?_ Pink jest tak naprawdę skierowany do jednej osoby, ale wydaje mi się, że tu Ellen i jej zespół puszczają go specjalnie i mamy go w tym miejscu rozumieć właśnie tak: jako wyzwanie rzucone grupie – środowisku, społeczeństwu. :) Stąd takie, a nie inne spolszczenie. 


	16. Rozdział piętnasty

[ogłoszenie zamieszczone na portalach www.holmesfans.net i www.watsonweb.org]

Drodzy członkowie HFN i WWO!

Wiemy, że część z Was zastanawia się, co to za wielka zmiana, do której robimy ostatnio aluzje. Tym z Was, którzy pomagali nam wprowadzić ją w życie, dziękujemy za to, że nie wyjawili tajemnicy! Nie chcieliśmy nic mówić, póki nie będziemy gotowi.

Z wielką radością ogłaszamy więc, że poczynając od poniedziałku HFN i WWO łączą się w jeden portal! Zastanawialiśmy się nad tym posunięciem od jakiegoś czasu, ponieważ przez całe lato członkowie naszych portali dzielili się tyloma treściami i tyle ze sobą współpracowali, a teraz, kiedy nasi idole potwierdzili to, co tylu z nas podejrzewało, wyszło nam po prostu, że to dobry moment!

Stare adresy URL dalej będą działać, ale wszyscy odwiedzający zostaną przekierowani na nowy, wspólnie administrowany portal

 **www.holmesandwatson.net** .

Nie bójcie się, John i Sherlock dalej będą mieli na portalu swoje własne fora, ale będzie też forum poświęcone im obu. Będziemy korzystać ze wspólnego miejsca na serwerze, połączymy też nasze archiwa zdjęć i wideo, żeby łatwiej je było przeglądać. Wszystkie Wasze nazwy użytkowników i hasła będą na nowym portalu dalej działać. Jeśli jesteście zarejestrowani na obu portalach pod różnymi nazwami albo z różnymi hasłami, na nowym portalu zostaniecie poproszeni o wybranie jednej kombinacji.

Wiemy, że nasze dwa portale będą razem tak samo szczęśliwe jak John i Sherlock. Będziemy ich dalej wspierać w ich karierach i ich wspólnym życiu, a mamy nadzieję, że i w wielu przyszłych wspólnych projektach!

Do zobaczenia na nowym portalu!

Serdeczności i buziaczki.

Megan, administratorka HFN i

Shirley, administratorka WWO

***

[post zamieszczony na portalu _Just Jared_ ]

We wtorek rano widziano w Porcie Lotniczym Los Angeles Sherlocka Holmesa, chowającego się za ciemnymi okularami i śledzonego przez wielkie stado fotografów. Trudno nam go winić – media nie dają mu chwili spokoju. Ani śladu jego chłopaka, Johna Watsona – zdaje się, że Holmes latał solo. We wtorek wieczorem miał wystąpić u Lettermana, więc pewnie szedł na nagranie. Holmesa i Watsona nikt nie widział publicznie razem od czasu, kiedy w piątek wyoutowali się jako para; pewnie dopiero sprawdzają, czy na dworze jest bezpiecznie.

***

[z kolumny felietonowej Petera Barta na variety.com]

Faktem pozostaje to, że nikt nie da rady przewidzieć, jak to się wszystko potoczy, jeśli chodzi o tych dwóch mężczyzn. W Hollywood to tajemnica poliszynela, że wielu aktorów z najwyższej półki to geje, tylko że nikt nigdy nie chciał być pierwszy. To ironia, że to akurat tych dwóch aktorów, którzy obaj są w jednopłciowym związku pierwszy raz w życiu, przebiło się przez tęczowy sufit i teraz już wie, jaki jest stamtąd z góry widok. Czy mamy tu do czynienia z krótkotrwałą sensacją, która tylko jeszcze bardziej podkreśli hipokryzję, jaka charakteryzuje branżę filmową? Wszyscy śpieszą się poklepać ich po ramieniu, uścisnąć im rękę, pochwalić ich odwagę, gdy tymczasem za ich plecami reżyserzy wycofują propozycje obsadzenia ich w swoich filmach, a producenci skreślają ich nazwiska z list aktorów, z którymi współpracują. Rozmawiałem z jednym producentem, który nie pozwolił podać swojego nazwiska, ale stwierdził jednoznacznie, że jego studio bardzo by się obawiało któregoś z nich jeszcze kiedyś obsadzić, niezależnie od roli.

W Hollywood wszyscy udają, że człowieka kochają. Ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku kochają tylko pieniądze, które ten ktoś może im przynieść.

***

[z komentarzy pod artykułem „Nieoczekiwany coming out” na time.com]

 **Sabine432** : Na tych mężczyznach wzorują się dzieci! Naprawdę obrzydzeniem napawa mnie fakt, że tak się obnoszą ze swoim zboczeniem. Zwłaszcza John Watson grał w wielu rodzinnych filmach, ale jak miałaby je teraz oglądać jakaś chrześcijańska rodzina? Wiedząc, że on jest homoseksualistą? Biblia te zboczenia potępia, a naszym obowiązkiem jest wyplenić tę truciznę, usunąć ją z tkanki tego zdemoralizowanego społeczeństwa, poczynając od tych typków z Hollywood, którzy śpią, z kim popadnie, pokładają się z innymi mężczyznami i myślą, że to z nich robi bohaterów.

 **AstroBoy2397** : Sabine, chyba umknęły ci te kawałki Biblii, w których pisze, że Bóg kocha nas wszystkich takimi, jacy jesteśmy, i że stworzył nas wszystkich na Swoje podobieństwo, gejów i lesbijki też. Bóg nie popełnia błędów. John i Sherlock są uczciwi i szczerzy. Domyślam się, że TE wartości rodzinne już cię nie obchodzą. Lubisz tylko te, od których wszyscy byliby tacy sami jak ty.

 **GeorgeRTL** : Guzik mnie obchodzi, czy oni są homo, ale czy muszą machać tym każdemu przed nosem? Nie mogą się sobie geić prywatnie, u siebie w domu, i nie wynosić tego do ludzi?

 **JillianMo** : Dla niektórych „machanie tym ludziom przed nosem” oznacza po prostu „życie”. John i Sherlock nie zrobili nic więcej niż każda inna para ludzi, którzy są ze sobą w związku. Zrobiono im jedno zdjęcie – jak trzymają się za ręce i wyglądają na zadowolonych z życia. Czemu mieliby zachowywać się inaczej niż para hetero albo chować się u siebie w domu?

***

[dział „Język ciała” w „US Weekly”]

Poprosiliśmy naszą redakcyjną ekspertkę od języka ciała, Marilyn Roos, żeby zanalizowała najczęściej omawiane zdjęcie tego tygodnia, to, na którym świeżo wyoutowani John Watson i Sherlock Holmes wychodzą z restauracji na krótko po tym, jak zaskoczyli wszystkich na pokazie „Variety”.

— Stoją dość blisko siebie — mówi Roos. — Bliżej, niż to konieczne. Nachylają się lekko ku sobie, co znaczy, że każdemu z nich sprawia przyjemność towarzystwo tego drugiego. Mają splecione palce, co jest takim bardziej intymnym sposobem trzymania się za ręce. Zauważcie, jak John unosi i odciąga do tyłu ramiona; może przy Sherlocku krępuje go jego niższy wzrost. Podtrzymują kontakt wzrokowy, a ich uśmiechy są szczere. Wszystko to jest język ciała dwóch osób, które są w sobie bardzo zakochane.

***

[z wątku „John i Sherlock” na afterelton.com]

 **PhillyGuy** : Czy tylko mnie się nie podoba, że tych dwóch gości zostało nagle Twarzami Homoemancypacji? Co to w ogóle kurwa za jedni? Jak mogą wyjść z szafy, jak nigdy w niej nie siedzieli? To policzek dla wszystkich tych z nas, którzy całe życie zmagają się z nietolerancją, bigoterią, znęcaniem się, wyzwiskami i całą tą resztą. Oni całe życie cieszyli się przywilejami heteryków, potem nagle odkryli, jak to cudownie possać sobie fiuta, i nie minęły dwie minuty, a wszyscy widzą w nich nowych idoli społeczności gejowskiej? Moimi idolami nie są, dzięki.

 **ArminHammer** : Co jest, PhillyGuy, odbiło ci? To teraz na status rasowego geja trzeba sobie ZASŁUŻYĆ, jak na odznakę skautowską? Punkt za bycie nazwanym dupojebem, punkt za znajdowanie w skrzynce pocztowej ulotek o „leczeniu się z bycia gejem”? Bzdura totalna. Bycie ofiarą ataków jest paskudne, ale człowiek nie robi się od tego BARDZIEJ GEJEM niż taki, który nigdy nie musiał przez to przechodzić. Nie ma wymogu co do minimalnego czasu spędzonego w szafie. Gówno mnie obchodzi, od jak dawna J i S są homo, czy w ogóle byli wcześniej homo, a nawet czy są homo TERAZ. [Wpis moderatora: nad tym idź dyskutować do wątku „J&S – homo czy bi?”, tutaj to jest off-top.] Zrobili coming out jako para, co znaczy, że praktycznie się ZAPISALI na całe gówniane traktowanie, jakie ich od teraz czeka. Pogodzili się z tym, pogodzili się z tym, że to może być koniec ich karier, i powiedzieli „dawajcie, co macie najgorszego, bo jesteśmy zakochani i nie mamy zamiaru się ukrywać”. To to robi z nich moich idoli, nie to, czy jak mieli po szesnaście lat, to musieli chować po kątach egzemplarze „Playgirl”.

***

John był trochę zaskoczony, jak bardzo stęsknił się za Sherlockiem; nie spodziewał się, że byle trzy dni rozłąki będą aż takie trudne, chociaż nie próżnował przez ten czas. Nagrał swoje wystąpienie w programie Ellen, które miało zostać wyemitowane w poniedziałek. Ellen żartowała i okazywała wsparcie, a publiczność przyjęła go dobrze. Wyszedł ze studia, patrząc w przyszłość z większym optymizmem niż od jakiegoś czasu – uczucie to przetrwało jakichś dwadzieścia pięć minut, to jest do chwili, gdy dotarł do domu, włączył wiadomości i zobaczył, jak w CNN w jakimś programie dyskusyjnym jakiś ekspert twierdzi, że jego związek z Sherlockiem to druzgocący cios, wymierzony tradycyjnemu stanowisku społeczności gejów i lesbijek, że homoseksualny człowiek się rodzi. Jak można utrzymywać tak teraz, dopytywał się ekspert, kiedy dwaj jak dotąd heteroseksualni mężczyźni tak prędko „zmienili się jeden dla drugiego w gejów”? Posadzony po drugiej stronie stołu działacz gejowski skutecznie zbił jego argument, stwierdzając, że zdolność kochania ludzi obu płci jest równie wrodzona co bycie homo albo hetero, ale przygnębiający był sam fakt, że ich związek był wykorzystywany jako broń przeciwko prawom mniejszości seksualnych. W społeczności gejowskiej już była pewna mała, ale istotna mniejszość złożona z ludzi, którzy mieli jemu i Sherlockowi za złe to wyniesienie do pozycji ikon ruchu gejowskiego, uważając, że nie zapłacili wpisowego, nie zasłużyli sobie na status tak wyeksponowanych symboli dumy gejowskiej.

Raz jeszcze zerknął na zegarek i westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. Myślał właśnie, czy by nie puścić któregoś filmu Hitchcocka, żeby się czymś zająć, kiedy zapiszczał jego telefon. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, czytając SMS-a; była to wiadomość, wysyłana automatycznie przez bramę na osiedle, kiedy ktoś przekraczał ją przy użyciu kodu. Za pięć minut Sherlock będzie w domu. Wstał i poszedł do kuchni nastawić czajnik na herbatę.

Otworzyły się drzwi do garażu i John usłyszał, jak do środka wjeżdża samochód Sherlocka. Otworzyły się tylne drzwi, usłyszał, jak Sherlock z łupnięciem przeciąga przez próg walizkę, i już był. Johnowi zakręciło się w głowie; zdaje się, że trzy dni to dość czasu, żeby jedyna w swoim rodzaju uroda Sherlocka na nowo zrobiła na nim wrażenie.

Widząc go, Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko, promiennie, szczerze.

— John — powiedział, odstawiając walizkę.

Spotkali się w pół drogi i objęli.

— Witaj w domu.

— Cieszę się, że już jestem. To był długi dzień. — Sherlock odsunął się trochę i pocałował go, najpierw szybko, potem z większym skupieniem; kiedy naprężyli ciała jeden przy drugim, wsunął Johnowi język między wargi. John wplótł mu palce w miękkie loki i stanął na palcach, żeby pocałować go mocniej. Ucałował Sherlocka w policzek i szczękę i znów uścisnął, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

— Tęskniłem za tobą — powiedział.

Sherlock przytulił go mocno.

— Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, miłości. — John uśmiechnął się, słysząc czułe słowo. Padło z ust Sherlocka tak łatwo, jakby mówił to już wiele razy, chociaż tak naprawdę ten był pierwszy.

Odsunął się i ścisnął Sherlocka za ramiona.

— Chcesz herbaty?

— Tak, dzięki. — Sherlock zdjął kurtkę i przerzucił ją przez oparcie krzesła.

— Powinieneś coś zjeść.

— Nie chce mi się jeść.

— Sherlock, jeśli coś zjadłeś od śniadania, to tu mi kaktus wyrośnie. — Sherlock stał tam z taką miną, jakby czuł się winny. — Tak myślałem. Zrobiłem trochę tej zupy, która ci smakuje.

Sherlock trochę się ożywił.

— Z tymi małymi klopsikami?

— Tak. Idź, usiądź.

— John, czy ty mnie _niańczysz_?

— Nie. Ja się o ciebie troszczę, bo o partnera człowiek powinien się troszczyć. — Podprowadził Sherlocka do stołu kuchennego i go posadził.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego z dołu.

— O? To dlaczego zawsze to ty troszczysz się o mnie?

— Bo ktoś musi, a ty zupełnie sobie z tym nie radzisz.

Sherlock zapatrzył się w kubek, który postawił przed nim John.

— Czy ja też nie powinienem ci podawać herbaty? — zapytał zdezorientowanym głosem. — Czy to się będzie w tobie jątrzyć, aż się na mnie wściekniesz i wybuchniesz?

John usiadł z westchnieniem.

— Znowu czytałeś w samolocie „Cosmopolitan”, tak?

— Ktoś zostawił egzemplarz w kieszonce fotela.

— No więc co by nie miał na ten temat do powiedzenia „Cosmopolitan”, nie musisz mi robić herbaty. Lubię się o ciebie troszczyć, ty tolerujesz to, że się o ciebie troszczę, czyli wszystko jest okej.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i zajął się herbatą, a John podgrzał talerz zupy i mu go podał. Widział, że Sherlock nie jest w nastroju do rozmowy, więc przyniósł sobie z gabinetu laptopa i też usiadł przy stole z herbatą, żeby poczytać pocztę.

Przez kilka minut siedzieli w milczeniu; Sherlock spokojnie jadł zupę malutkimi łyczkami. Uwagę Johna odwrócił długi mejl od jego prawnika, ale kiedy otworzył okienko odpowiedzi, zauważył, że Sherlock od jakiegoś czasu nie wziął nic do ust. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Sherlock mu się przygląda. Jedną brew miał uniesioną, jakby usiłował Johna rozgryźć.

— Co?

— …Nic nie mówisz.

— Chcesz pogadać?

— Nie, nie za bardzo.

— To o co chodzi?

Sherlock zmienił pozycję na krześle i pomyślał chwilę, zanim się odezwał.

— Zauważyłem, że ludzie, którym wydaje się, że są ze mną w związku, bez przerwy chcą rozmawiać. Cisza niepokoi większość ludzi. A ty z reguły lubisz rozmawiać.

John założył nogę na nogę, Tym razem to on zastanawiał się chwilę, zanim odpowiedział.

— Robisz taką konkretną minę, kiedy nie masz ochoty rozmawiać. To takie coś wokół oczu, czego nie potrafię tak do końca opisać, ale umiem rozpoznać. Zwykle kiedy obracałeś się w nowym towarzystwie, dużo się działo i potrzebujesz czasu, żeby twój mózg przestał… przeżuwać. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się, słysząc to słowo. — Teraz tak wyglądasz. Nie mam ci nic pilnego do powiedzenia. Więc nie musimy rozmawiać.

— John, jesteś… — zaczął Sherlock, patrząc na niego, jakby takiego dziwu jeszcze nie widział. — Nie mogę się nie obawiać, że z nas dwóch to ja lepiej wychodzę na tym związku.

John parsknął.

— Poważnie?

— To chyba oczywiste? Mam przystojnego, utalentowanego chłopaka, który robi mi pyszną zupę i przynosi mi herbatę, a przy tym jest czarujący, troszczy się o mnie i jest fantastyczny w łóżku.

— No, kiedy _tak_ to ujmujesz, można by pomyśleć, że świetna ze mnie partia.

— Gdy tymczasem ty jesteś skazany na marudnego, drażliwego, aroganckiego palanta, który nie potrafi nawet się nie wygadać przez cztery pieprzone miesiące.

John nachylił się bliżej.

— To prawda, taki właśnie jesteś. Ale jesteś też fascynującym, pełnym pasji geniuszem, który nie tylko pomógł mi na nowo odkryć miłość do aktorstwa, ale też na antenie ogólnokrajowej telewizji odważnie powiedział całemu światu, że jest we mnie zakochany.

Sherlock napotkał jego wzrok.

—  _Jestem_ w tobie zakochany.

— Nawzajem. — John puścił do niego oko. — I sam jesteś całkiem niezły w łóżku.

Sherlock nie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

— To jest dalej dla mnie nowe. Chcę… — Odchrząknął i poruszył się na krześle. — Chcę być dla ciebie dobrym partnerem.

— Gdybyś nie był, to byś wiedział. Nie jestem nieśmiały. — John pochylił się do przodu i go pocałował, przeciągając pocałunek. — Chodźmy na górę, to jeszcze trochę się o ciebie zatroszczę — szepnął tuż przy ustach Sherlocka.

— Boże, tak — mruknął Sherlock, ujmując twarz Johna w dłonie i spadając mu w usta jak nurkujący ptak. Przez dłuższą chwilę John dał mu się całować, czując w zachłannej natarczywości jego ust, jak bardzo Sherlock za nim tęsknił. Potem wstał, wziął go za rękę i zaprowadził na górę do ich wspólnej sypialni.

John nie powiedział tego Ellen, ale właściwie pytania, jakie mu zadawała o orientację seksualną, były trochę bardziej skomplikowane, niż to okazał. Dalej nie był pewny, czy pasuje do niego jakieś jedno określenie, ale musiało to coś znaczyć, że tak go podnieca dzielenie łóżka – i dzielenie się swoim ciałem – z drugim mężczyzną, mężczyzną o impulsach i żądzach podobnych do jego własnych. Ale to były jego prywatne myśli, do zachowania dla siebie; nie mógł przecież powiedzieć w telewizji, że odkrył, że fiut to cudowna sprawa.

Dziś wieczorem chciał tu dowodzić. Chciał pobawić się w łóżku swoją własną sherlockokształtną zabawką, dawać jej rozkosz i ją z niej czerpać. Bierny nastrój Sherlocka, który był trochę wymęczony, doskonale do tych planów pasował. John rozebrał go i wziął się do pracy, pieszcząc go ustami i rękami, póki Sherlock nie zaczął się praktycznie topić i wsiąkać w łóżko. Zanim siadł na Sherlocku okrakiem i zsunął się na jego sztywnego penisa, obaj byli mokrzy od potu i zdyszani z podniecenia. Sherlock wtłoczył głowę w materac, wyginając szyję w łuk, i złapał Johna za biodra.

— Boże, John — jęknął. — Cudownie.

John uśmiechnął się do niego z góry, kołysząc biodrami, zachłystując się powietrzem, kiedy członek Sherlocka otarł mu się w środku o to miejsce, co trzeba.

— Myślałem, że te trzy dni nigdy się nie skończą — wymruczał, napierając na partnera pośladkami.

Sherlock przesunął dłońmi w górę po piersi Johna, ściągnął go w dół do pocałunku i sam zaczął poruszać biodrami.

— Nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć, kiedy mnie nie było — wyszeptał Johnowi w usta między pocałunkami. — Okropnie mnie to rozpraszało. — Przyśpieszyli, zsunął ręce w dół pleców Johna i złapał go za tyłek. Stopniowo przejmował kontrolę i przechylał szalę z powrotem na swoją stronę, co całkiem Johnowi odpowiadało. Zrobił już z Sherlockiem, co mu się podobało; teraz była kolej na niego. Przycisnął usta do jego szyi i znieruchomiał, dając się pieprzyć. Wiedział, że lada chwila znajdzie się na plecach. I rzeczywiście: ledwo to pomyślał, a Sherlock oplótł go ramionami i przetoczył ich, tak że zamienili się miejscami.

John zachichotał, kiedy Sherlock ułożył mu się między nogami i zgniótł mu usta ustami. John czekał spokojnie; Sherlock nie śpieszył się, zajmując się nim. John oplótł nogami jego biodra, a swoje uniósł, przygryzając mu usta. Poruszali się razem. Nie wiedział, co to znaczy, a nawet czy w ogóle coś znaczy, ale chociaż bardzo lubił być na górze, to sprawiało mu przyjemność i to: bycie branym, wpuszczanie Sherlocka do swojego ciała. Było w tym coś seksownego i jakaś moc – w byciu aż tak pożądanym i patrzeniu, jak to pożądanie odbija się w twarzy Sherlocka.

Sherlock przywarł ustami do szyi Johna, który poczuł jego ciepły, wilgotny oddech. Przytulił się do niego mocno, oplatając jego ciało rękami i nogami, wypychając biodra do góry. Po ruchach Sherlocka czuł, że ten jest blisko.

— Tak, tak — wydyszał mu do ucha. — Mocniej. Pieprz mnie mocniej. —Sherlock jęknął i przyśpieszył, a potem mięśnie mu się zacisnęły, całe jego ciało zadrżało i John poczuł, jak Sherlock dochodzi. Przeżycie było tak intymne, że mózg rozświetlił mu się elektryzującym blaskiem tego, co ich łączyło.

— Och, John — westchnął Sherlock, osuwając mu się bezwładnie w ramiona. Ucałował go w szyję i pierś, wysunął się z niego i zszedł w dół po jego ciele, aż mógł wziąć do ust jego fiuta. Widok zaciskających się na nim warg Sherlocka, niemal pornograficznych z kształtu, był prawie równie podniecający co same wrażenia dotykowe. Sherlock popatrzył na niego spod firanki ciemnych rzęs i to wystarczyło. John z krzykiem doszedł mu w ustach, zaciskając mu w kręcących się włosach jedną rękę.

Kiedy było po wszystkim, leżeli tak, na wpół zaplątani jeden w drugiego, to odpływając, to się budząc. John objął ramieniem plecy Sherlocka, obrysowując mu opuszkami palców łopatkę. Sherlockowi wyrwało się głębokie westchnienie, które przeszło w cichy śmiech.

— Co? — zapytał go John.

— Och, nic. Po prostu… filiżanka herbaty i seks na przywitanie. Bardzo po brytyjsku.

John zachichotał.

— Brakuje tylko stania w kolejce.

— Gdybym musiał stać w kolejce, żeby iść z tobą do łóżka, coś byłoby strasznie nie w porządku.

John się roześmiał, odprężając się, zadowolony, że ma już Sherlocka w domu. Znów ucichli.

— Genialnie wypadłeś u Lettermana — powiedział w końcu.

Sherlock wydał jakiś niezobowiązujący odgłos.

— Nigdy nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Zawsze mi się wydaje, że gadam jak potłuczony.

— Nie gadałeś jak potłuczony. Byłeś uroczy.

— Hmmf. Uroczy. Bo każdy facet marzy o tym, żeby ludzie myśleli, że taki właśnie jest.

— Ej, chwila, chwila. Całe życie słyszałem, że jestem „uroczy”, teraz może być kolej na ciebie. — Objął Sherlocka mocniej. — Mówiłeś przemiłe rzeczy.

— Samą prawdę.

— Na pewno rozmawiałeś już z Irene. Była zachwycona.

— A, tak, powiedziała, że dobrze się sprawiłem.

— Powiedziała, że wyszedłeś na uczciwego, dzielnego i czarująco zakochanego.

— Ych. Ależ to… _prostackie_.

— I wyglądałeś niesamowicie atrakcyjnie.

Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho.

— Założyłem tę koszulę specjalnie dla ciebie. Wiem, że ci się podobam w tym kolorze.

— Podobasz mi się w każdym kolorze.

Kilka chwil upłynęło w milczeniu.

— Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwoliłeś Ellen do mnie _zadzwonić_.

John się roześmiał.

— Powiedz mi, że zapisałeś tę wiadomość.

— Naturalnie. Ale, John, mój Boże. Tekst, który mam nagrany w wiadomości powitalnej, jest taki… taki…

— Sherlockowy?

— Może.

John przycisnął wargi do włosów Sherlocka.

— Jeszcze tydzień promocji i premier i koniec.

— Nie drażnij się ze mną. Jesteś pewny, że to już będzie koniec? Nie zobowiązaliśmy się przypadkiem do jeszcze czegoś, o czym nawet nie wiem?

— Pewny. Na sto procent koniec.

Sherlock umilkł. Po chwili zastanowienia oparł głowę na łokciu i spojrzał na Johna z góry.

— W takim razie mam propozycję — powiedział.

— Jaką?

— Jak już skończymy, spadajmy stąd. Zmyjmy się z miasta, i to nie tylko na weekend. Żaden z nas nie ma w planach niczego, czego nie dałoby się przełożyć albo załatwić mejlowo. Pojedźmy na jakiś czas do domu.

— Do domu? Chcesz powiedzieć do Londynu?

— No, myślałem o Sussex, ale tak. Moglibyśmy spędzić tam Gwiazdkę.

John uśmiechnął się, dotykając Sherlockowego nosa czubkiem palca wskazującego.

— Fantastyczny pomysł. — Ściągnął Sherlocka z powrotem na dół, do siebie. — O, Irene miała jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Powiedziała, że w przedsprzedaży na wczesne pokazy rozeszło się więcej biletów niż sprzedał na tym etapie jakikolwiek film w historii, nie licząc sequeli i franczyz. Może pobijemy rekord _Tajemnicy Brokeback Mountain_ w liczbie sprzedanych biletów w przeliczeniu na pokaz.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że mam to absolutnie gdzieś.

— Powinno cię to zainteresować! Jeśli film odniesie sukces, to ugłaszcze sporo ludzi, którzy teraz się jeżą.

— Ani przez chwilę nie przejmowałem się kwestią wpływów ze sprzedaży biletów. Nikt, komu nasz związek przeszkadza, i tak nie poszedłby go zobaczyć, więc jedyne, co może zdziałać w tej sprawie, to nakręcić sprzedaż. Nie, chodzi o filmy, których jeszcze nie nakręciliśmy, o role, których jeszcze nam nie zaproponowano. To tym się przejmuję. — Odturlał się na bok i usiadł, opierając się o zagłówek. — To bardzo ważne, John, żebyś mógł odnieść korzyści z tej roli. Boję się, że oni nie ci na to nie pozwolą.

John oparł głowę na ramieniu Sherlocka.

— Będziesz mnie dalej kochał, jeśli będę musiał iść do kopania rowów?

Sherlock roześmiał się niskim, dudniącym, wydobywającym się z głębi piersi basem i John poczuł, jak całuje go w czubek głowy.

— Oczywiście. Ale nie dojdzie do tego.

— Nie?

— Nie. Jestem pewny, że prędzej ktoś cię zatrudni do kelnerowania.

***

— Pamiętajcie, jaki jest plan — upomniała ich Irene, kiedy jechali limuzyną do kina Grauman’s Chinese Theatre.

— Przecież nie pierwszy raz wychodzimy na czerwony dywan — odparł John. — Rozdamy trochę autografów, ustawimy się do kilku zdjęć, pogadamy sobie z dziennikarzami.

— Nie dręcz mnie, Watson. Musimy uważać na wasz wizerunek. — Irene westchnęła. — Żadnych całusów, dobrze? Bierzmy przeszkody po jednej.

— Poważnie myślałaś, że będziemy tam stać i się do siebie dobierać przy milionach fleszy? — zapytał pogardliwie Sherlock.

— Moja praca polega na myśleniu o problemach z wyprzedzeniem, okej? — Pokręciła głową. — Mam nadzieję, że cyrk nie będzie za duży.

Dyskusja o tym, jak potraktować premierę w Los Angeles, była napięta. Irene szybko zbiła pierwszy pomysł wytwórni, żeby John i Sherlock zjawili się na miejscu osobno i trzymali się na dystans. Ich związek był informacją publiczną – stawał się wręcz publiczną _obsesją_ – i rozdzielanie ich i udawanie, że tego związku nie ma, ściągnęłoby tylko na niego większą uwagę, nie mówiąc już o tym, że wyglądałoby tchórzowsko i fałszywie.

Nawet ich _strój_ okazał się tematem do dyskusji za pomocą notatek służbowych i telefonicznych połączeń konferencyjnych. Premiera to nie oficjalne wydarzenie, czyli smokingi odpadały; to jak mieli się ubrać? Ich stroje nie powinny się ze sobą kłócić, bo niewątpliwie będą razem na wielu zdjęciach, ale nie powinni też wyglądać, jakby je dopasowali. Sherlock wybrał granatowy trzyczęściowy garnitur w bardzo delikatnie zarysowaną kontrastowo białą kratę, perłowoszarą koszulę i biały krawat, a John założył szary garnitur do białej koszuli i koralowego krawata. Był to zresztą ten sam garnitur, który miał na sobie, kiedy zjawił się w garderobie Sherlocka w ostatni wieczór _Closer_. John wyjął go z szafy i rozłożył na łóżku, a kiedy podniósł wzrok, zauważył, że Sherlock przygląda mu się z nietypowo miłym uśmiechem.

— Mój ulubiony garnitur — powiedział wtedy.

— Na tej premierze będzie mnóstwo bardzo wpływowych ludzi — powiedziała Irene. — Mam na myśli takich, którzy nie chodzą normalnie na premiery filmów, przy których nie pracowali. Będzie trzy razy więcej prasy niż zwykle, poza tym każdy chce mieć okazję pokazać, że jakoby popiera waszą odwagę, akceptuje wasz związek, błe błe błe. — Jedną ręką zrobiła gest ujadającego pyska. — Ale dla waszej pozycji w społeczności ważne może się okazać nawet symboliczne wsparcie ludzi z tej elity, a im ich będzie więcej, tym lepiej.

— Słuchaj, wszystko będzie dobrze — zapewnił ją John. — Od dwóch tygodni prawie nie śpisz, Irene. Nie musisz z nami iść. Mamy się tam spotkać z Sally i Harry. Może pojechałabyś do domu? Jak z nami pójdziesz, to to i tak będzie dziwnie wyglądać. Nie trzeba nas pilnować.

Irene westchnęła.

— Nie mogę, John. Nawet gdybym pojechała do domu, i tak bym się tym stresowała, oglądając transmisję. Nie będę wam wchodzić na głowę; nikt nawet nie zauważy, że tam jestem.

Zbliżali się do kina. Chodniki zaczynały się zapełniać. W tłumie byli wiwatujący ludzie, niezliczone tęczowe flagi, transparenty z ich nazwiskami… i protestujący. Mnóstwo protestujących.

— Kurde mol — mruknął John.

_WRACAJCIE DO SZAFY. UWOLNIĆ EKRANY OD PEDAŁÓW. AIDS TO KARA BOSKA NA GEJÓW. SODOMICI SMAŻĄ SIĘ W PIEKLE._

Sherlock ścisnął dłoń Johna.

— Będzie dobrze — powiedział cicho.

John pokiwał głową.

— Wiem. — Obrócił głowę i napotkał wzrok Sherlocka.

— Chodź tu — odezwał się Sherlock. — Daj mi się nacieszyć na zapas.

John uśmiechnął się i dał mu się przyciągnąć bliżej. Całowali się przez chwilę, potem oderwali się od siebie. Sherlock wyciągnął rękę i wyprostował mu krawat.

— Wyglądasz bosko — powiedział.

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— Ty wyglądasz miażdżąco.

— Skończyliście? — spytała Irene. — Jesteśmy następni. Błagam, powiedzcie mi, że nie wysiądziecie z auta każdy z potężną erekcją.

Sherlock się roześmiał.

— Trochę jednak nad sobą panujemy, Irene.

— Mów za siebie — wymruczał John. Musiał puścić sobie w głowie kilka co silniej działających wspomnieniowych filmików antyerekcyjnych, ale wszystko było już pod kontrolą.

Ich samochód zatrzymał się przy końcu czerwonego dywanu. John przełknął na sucho, tłumiąc nerwowość. To będzie ich pierwsze wspólne publiczne wystąpienie od czasu pokazu przedpremierowego. Pierwsze wyjście do ludzi w charakterze pary. Ktoś otworzył im drzwi; Sherlock rzucił Johnowi ostatnie spojrzenie i wysiadł. John usłyszał potężną falę wiwatów i braw. Patrzył, jak Sherlock macha tłumowi, zapina marynarkę i odsuwa się na bok. John też wysiadł i cały jego świat zapełniły flesze i twarze. Tylu aparatów na czerwonym dywanie jeszcze nie widział, a chodził po nich od dawna. Za barierkami tłoczyli się fani, wszyscy z aparatami fotograficznymi albo komórkami, wielu z transparentami: _JOHN + SHERLOCK NA ZAWSZE. KOCHAMY WAS, JOHN + SHERLOCK. RÓWNOŚĆ NA SREBRNYM EKRANIE._ Tęczowe flagi były wszędzie. John pomachał, a okrzyki tłumu przeszły do nadświetlnej.

U jego boku zjawiła się Harry z plikiem spiętych papierów.

— Najpierw autografy, potem dziennikarze — szepnęła mu do ucha. John podszedł do barierek, żeby porozdawać autografy. Podekscytowane twarze fanów, ich nakładające się na siebie głosy, pstrykanie ich aparatów i telefonów – prawie go to przytłoczyło. Podpisywał się raz za razem w miarę możliwości pytając fanów o imiona, pozując do kilku pośpiesznych zdjęć komórką, rozmawiając z ludźmi na tyle, na ile to było możliwe w tym chaosie. Zerknął w lewo i zobaczył, jak jakieś dziesięć metrów przed nim Sherlock robi to samo. Jakiś młody człowiek poprosił Johna, żeby ten podpisał mu się na bardzo kształtnym bicepsie; John zrobił to ze śmiechem, a stojący obok i przyglądający się temu ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć i gwizdać.

— „Entertainment Tonight”, John — usłyszał w uchu głos Harry. Pomachał fanom i dał się jej podprowadzić do miejsca, gdzie czekał reporter. Tak, był tym filmem podekscytowany. Tak, u niego i Sherlocka wszystko w porządku. Tak, to coś wspaniałego, nie, to nie rewolucja, fantastyczny reżyser, niesamowity scenariusz, ogromna szansa; prawie nie musiał myśleć, co odpowiadać, był to ten sam szablonowy język, jaki wylewał się już z niego na niezliczonych czerwonych dywanach i spotkaniach z prasą, z tym tylko drobnym dodatkiem, że tym razem pytającego interesował też jego związek.

Harry przeprowadziła go do kolejnego dziennikarza; John nie wiedział nawet, dla jakiego tytułu ten ktoś pracuje. Kątem oka zobaczył Sherlocka przy stanowisku _E!_. Szybko załatwił swojego reportera i odsunął się, żeby jeszcze porozdawać autografy. Uśmiechnął się swoim zwykłym uśmiechem „dla publiczności” i wziął się za podpisywanie podtykanych mu rzeczy. Twarze zlewały się ze sobą. Ekscytacja i uwielbienie tłumu dodawały energii i jednocześnie wyczerpywały – była to taka bezładna mieszanka, którą zrozumieć mogły tylko inne osoby publiczne.

John spojrzał na wyświetlony nad ich głowami ogromny neonowy plakat. Tytuł filmu, jego twarz, twarz Sherlocka. _Najpierw to był scenariusz. Później szansa. Później spełnione marzenie. Potem głębokie przeżycie aktorskie. A teraz to jest film i właśnie ma go obejrzeć publiczność, ale nawet jeśli okaże się klapą, to i tak wyniosę z niego więcej niż tylko wypłatę._

Tylko film. Dwie godziny cyfrowych obrazów i dźwięków. Taniec w powietrzu światła i barw, które rozproszyłyby się w nicość, gdyby nie stanął im na drodze pusty biały ekran. Uwieńczenie dwumiesięcznej pracy setek ludzi. Tylko film. Ulotna konceptualizacja, która nie mogła pojąć głębokiej wdzięczności Johna ani przemiany, jakiej dokonała w jego życiu. John Watson dzielił się teraz na Przed i Po, a linię demarkacyjną między nimi stanowił ten dwugodzinny ciąg nieruchomych klatek. Miał w życiu tylko dwie wielkie miłości, a ten film ponownie rozbudził w nim jedną z nich, uśpioną, a drugą przed nim odkrył.

Odwrócił się tyłem do barierek, szukając wzrokiem wysokiej sylwetki partnera. _Sherlock. Gdzie jest Sherlock? Nie mogę przejść tym dywanem bez niego. Nie zrobię tego._ Stał po drugiej stronie dywanu, kończąc udzielać wywiadu. John pomachał widzom i ruszył w jego stronę, a jednocześnie Sherlock odwrócił się od reportera i zobaczył Johna. Spotkali się w połowie drogi. Sherlock popatrzył na niego pytająco. _Co się stało?_

John tylko się uśmiechnął. _Nic. Kocham cię._

Sherlock odwzajemnił uśmiech. Obrzucił wzrokiem reporterów, fotografów, fanów, protestujących, ich kolegów po fachu i otaczającą ich hollywoodzką śmietankę. Potem spojrzał z powrotem na Johna, unosząc jedną brew. _To jak? Idziemy?_

John kiwnął głową. _Kurde, pewnie że tak._

Wzięli się za ręce, splatając palce, i ruszyli dalej przed siebie czerwonym dywanem. Flesze wybuchły jak supernowa, a okrzyki tłumu stały się jeszcze głośniejsze. Machali fanom, rozmawiali z dziennikarzami, witali się z innymi aktorami i filmowcami i nie puszczali rąk.

***

Sherlock wgramolił się za Johnem do limuzyny. Obaj ledwo powstrzymywali się od chichotu. John chwycił go, przyciągnął, praktycznie cisnął nim o siedzenie i rzucił się na niego, zanim zamknęły się za nimi drzwi samochodu. Kiedy go całował, prawie wariując z pożądania, Sherlock zacisnął mu ręce na pośladkach. Obaj byli na haju, który zaczął się od ich improwizowanego przejścia za rękę czerwonym dywanem i trwał dalej, kiedy ich koledzy po fachu z zachwytem przyjmowali _Do nieznajomego_. Gratulowano im, obejmowano ich i ściskano im dłonie więcej razy, niż zdołaliby zliczyć, a zaraz czekało ich tego więcej. Przynajmniej na przyjęciu będzie _open bar_.

— Pozamiatałeś tam — warknął Sherlock, wsysając się Johnowi w szyję.

— Nie zostaw malinki. — John się odsunął. — Dalej musimy jakoś wyglądać. — Jeszcze raz go pocałował i przez kilka minut nie było nic, tylko wszędzie wargi, języki i dłonie. — Te twoje usta — szepnął w nie, wplatając słowa między pocałunki. — Ktoś powinien pisać o nich poematy.

— Zgłaszasz się? — zapytał Sherlock, oddając pocałunek i śmiejąc się cicho, gardłowo.

— Boże, nie. Marny ze mnie poeta. Będę się musiał zadowolić zacałowaniem ich do reszty.

— To jest do przyjęcia — uznał Sherlock, złapał Johna za kark i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie. Po dłuższej chwili wychylił głowę, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno. — Prawie już.

— Jak cholera prawie już… — jęknął John.

— Nie, mądralo, prawie _dojechaliśmy do hotelu_.

— Och. — John odsunął się niechętnie. Usiadł prosto i poprawił sobie krawat. Sherlock zrobił to samo, sprawdzając, czy nie dał się za bardzo rozczochrać. — Chyba właśnie odkryłem, jaką jeszcze przewagę ma nad chodzeniem z kobietą chodzenie z facetem — oznajmił John.

— Jaką? I jeśli _jeszcze raz_ powiesz, że miło jest móc się wymieniać skarpetkami, to ci przywalę.

— Nie — odparł ze śmiechem John. — Mogę się z tobą całować na tylnym siedzeniu i nie muszę się martwić, że rozmażę ci makijaż albo sam się nim wysmaruję.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Tak, to jest zdecydowany plus gejostwa. Chociaż w zamian za brak krępujących śladów szminki dostajemy tragiczne podrażnienia od zarostu.

Limuzyna podjechała pod hotel. Po obu stronach wejścia stali rzędami fani i fotografowie, ale w porównaniu z tłumami przy czerwonym dywanie tu było chyba skromnie i spokojnie. Obejrzeli szybko jeden drugiego, żeby się upewnić, że nie wyglądają, jakby wylizywali sobie właśnie nawzajem migdałki, i wysiedli. Tym razem się nie wahali. John wyciągnął rękę do Sherlocka, zanim ten zdążył dobrze wyjść z auta, i razem weszli do środka, machając i uśmiechając się.

Goście bawili się już w najlepsze. Kiedy weszli na salę, dostali szczodre oklaski, na które obaj odpowiedzieli, kłaniając się i znowu machając, po czym wszyscy wrócili do swoich imprezowych zajęć.

— Drinka? — zapytał Johna Sherlock.

— Boże, tak.

— Zaraz wracam. — Ścisnął Johna za rękę i zniknął w tłumie.

— John! — odezwał się znajomy głos, a jego właściciel wynurzył się z tłoku przy barze.

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— Paul, Jenny! Nie wiedziałem, że tu będziecie. — Uścisnął po kolei ich oboje.

— Nie mogliśmy przegapić. Udał wam się ten film, co?

— Dzięki, naprawdę dziękuję.

— Byłeś niesamowity — powiedziała Jenny. Brzmiało to zdecydowanie tak, jakby mówiła poważnie.

John trochę się zaróżowił. Wciąż czuł się przy niej jak nerwowy uczniak.

— To była naprawdę trudna rola, ale trudna w przyjemnym sensie, wiecie?

— I zostało ci po niej coś więcej niż linijka w CV — dodał Paul z błyskiem w oku.

John się roześmiał.

— Rzeczywiście. Chyba nabawiłem się po drodze wysokiego, marudnego aktora. Nie wiem, co robić, przyplątał się i nie chce się odczepić.

— O wilku mowa — powiedział Paul, kiedy Sherlock zjawił się z powrotem z kieliszkiem czerwonego wina i dżinem z tonikiem.

— Sherlock, zdaje mi się, że nie znasz Paula i Jenny. — John wziął od niego dżin z tonikiem.

— Nie znam. — Sherlock uścisnął dłoń Paulowi, a potem Jenny.

— Miło cię poznać — przywitał się Paul. — Niezwykle zagrałeś.

— Dziękuję. Miałem chałturnika za partnera, ale jakoś przez to przebrnąłem. — Roześmieli się, a John zaczął się odprężać. Cieszył się, że ma okazję pogadać z Paulem i z Jenny, a zwłaszcza przedstawić im Sherlocka. Byli jego przyjaciółmi, ufał im i był zadowolony, że przyszli tutaj, gdzie nawet na pochwały trzeba było uważać, bo mogły za nimi stać jakieś ukryte pobudki. Po kilku minutach Sherlock przeprosił ich, żeby porozmawiać ze znajomym z RADA. Jenny popatrzyła za nim, a potem z powrotem na Johna.

— Uroczy człowiek, John.

— O, nie daj się nabrać. Dzisiaj jest wyjątkowo grzeczny.

— Słyszy się o nim takie rzeczy. Nie wygląda na człowieka, który by był taki… trudny.

— Potrafi być trudny. Szczególnie kiedy chodzi o pracę. Ale daję radę.

— Robisz takie wrażenie, jakbyś był naprawdę szczęśliwy — powiedziała Jenny.

John westchnął.

— Bo jestem. Boże, ależ to tandetnie brzmi, jak coś z jednej z moich komedii romantycznych, ale nie wiedziałem, że mógłbym być aż taki szczęśliwy.

— Dobra, brachu, musimy się zbierać — wtrącił Paul. — Pożegnaj od nas swoją lepszą połówkę.

— Tak zrobię — obiecał John, ucałował Jenny i objął Paula. — Ale wiesz co, Paul?

— Co?

John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— To ja jestem tą lepszą połówką.

Roześmieli się i ruszyli do wyjścia. John rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie zobaczył Sherlocka. Kręcąc się to tu, to tam, powędrował w stronę bufetu, planując zorientować się, jak tam zakąski, ale w połowie drogi zatrzymał go Jim Schamus.

— John, cieszę się, że cię złapałem.

— Cześć, Jim. Zdaje mi się, że dobrze dzisiaj poszło.

— Bardzo dobrze. Przedsprzedaż biletów wygląda obiecująco — potwierdził Jim. — Recenzje są kosmiczne.

— Zostało mi wybaczone, że zakochałem się w partnerze z planu i zepsułem wam cykl newsowy?

Jim uśmiechnął się do niego kwaśno.

— Zapytaj mnie, jak będzie po nominacjach.

— Kogo będziecie zgłaszać?

— W jakim sensie?

— Kategorii. Kogo za główną rolę, kogo za drugoplanową? Właściwie można by rzucić monetą.

Jim zakręcił lodem w szklaneczce.

— Cóż, ciekawe pytanie, John. Poszliśmy w inną stronę.

— Czyli w jaką?

— Obu was zgłaszamy jako pierwszoplanowych.

John zamrugał.

— Nie mówisz poważnie.

— Najzupełniej poważnie.

— Podzielimy głosy między siebie i żaden z nas nie zostanie nominowany.

— Nasz rekonesans sugeruje, że jest duża szansa, że obaj zostaniecie nominowani.

— W takim razie podzielimy głosy między siebie i żaden z nas nie _wygra_.

— Ale jeśli obaj będziecie na liście kandydatów…

Johna olśniło.

— Rozumiem. Chcecie, żeby to zadziałało na naszą korzyść? John kontra Sherlock? Podział w domowym zaciszu? Ach, ten melodramat, te okładki czasopism.

— Będzie z tego doskonała promocja.

— Bardzo sprytnie, Jim.

Jim westchnął.

— Nie sprowadza się to do strategii. Jestem przekonany, że obaj zasłużyliście na nominację. Obie wasze role są główne i obie zostały genialnie zagrane. Jestem najzupełniej pewny, że jeden z was właśnie wygra.

— Za wcześnie na jakieś prognozy.

— Ale na snucie planów nie. — Jim się uśmiechnął. — John, mam nadzieję, że ty i Sherlock wiecie, że co by się jeszcze nie zdarzyło, osobiście bardzo się cieszę z waszego szczęścia.

— Dzięki. Wszyscy tak mówią. Zobaczymy tylko, czy ta ich radość sięga aż tak daleko, żeby jeszcze kiedyś któregoś z nas zatrudnić.

— Ja bym cię zatrudnił bez zastanowienia.

— Miałem na myśli jakąś inną rolę, nie geja.

Jim się roześmiał.

— Co powiesz na seryjnego zabójcę?

— O, tak. To by było logiczne, taki następny krok — odpowiedział również ze śmiechem John.

Podszedł do niego Sherlock i otoczył mu plecy ramieniem.

— Witaj, Jim.

— Sherlock. Jak na razie mamy udany wieczór.

— Cześć, kochanie. — John poczuł przypływ optymizmu. Pocałował Sherlocka w policzek. Ten uniósł brew.

— Ile dżinów z tonikiem wypiłeś? — zapytał.

— To jest dalej pierwszy. W sam raz, żeby się rozluźnić.

— No, może ta informacja ci pomoże. Właśnie uciąłem sobie przemiłą pogawędkę ze Spielbergiem. Okazywał… wsparcie.

Jim westchnął.

— Tak, naturalnie, A jak miał się zachować przy ludziach? Wielu ludzi tak będzie robić. Chociaż naprawdę wolałbym, żeby koncentrowali się na samym filmie, prawda jest taka, że cały ten szum przełoży się pewnie na wpływy ze sprzedaży biletów. Ale martwię się o waszą przyszłość w tym interesie.

John westchnął.

— Jesteśmy na imprezie. Dajmy sobie spokój z tymi pogiętymi politycznymi manewrami i spróbujmy się dobrze bawić.

Sherlock zrobił krzywą minę.

— Podejrzewam, że jesteśmy tu największą atrakcją i w związku z tym powinniśmy się… _udzielać_ — powiedział i otrząsnął się nieznacznie.

John popatrzył na niego Znacząco.

— A tak dobrze ci szło.

— Obiecałem ci, że będę się zachowywać, ale trywialność hollywoodzkich rozmówek szybko podkopuje moją determinację, żeby tej obietnicy dotrzymać.

— Jakoś przeżyjesz. — John wziął Sherlocka za rękę i pożegnali się z Jimem, zostawili bar za sobą i zapuścili się w tłum.

Przez następną godzinę rozmawiali i „udzielali się”. Pogratulowało im mnóstwo ludzi, których John prawie nie znał. Zaczynał naprawdę tęsknić za towarzystwem kogoś, kto go choć trochę obchodził, kiedy zobaczył, jak przez ścisk zbliża się ku niemu znajoma twarz.

— John!

Wyszedł Rachel na spotkanie i objął ją mocno.

— Tu jesteś, kochana — uśmiechnął się. — Zastanawiałem się, gdzie się podziewasz, nie widziałem, jak wychodzisz z premiery.

— Och, musieliśmy wpaść po drodze do mojej agentki — odparła, niecierpliwie machając ręką. — Tak mi przykro, że się spóźniliśmy. Och, John, nawet… — Urwała i pokręciła głową.

John pokiwał głową.

— Wiem, kotku, wiem — powiedział. Rachel znów go przytuliła. — Wszystko w moim życiu stanęło trochę na głowie, od kiedy się ostatnio widzieliśmy.

Roześmiała się.

— Mało powiedziane! John, poznałeś Daniela? — zapytała, wskazując swojego nowego męża, który czekał cierpliwie u jej boku.

— Nie, nie spotkaliśmy się jeszcze. — John uścisnął mu dłoń, starając się zachować godny wyraz twarzy, podczas gdy mózg zawodził mu w kółko _o boże, o boże, jezus maria na rowerze, to jest kurwa james bond, a przystojny jak jasna cholera._

— Miło cię poznać, John — powiedział Daniel. — Dużo o tobie słyszałem.

— Widzisz, a ja o tobie nie — odpowiedział żartem John, patrząc znacząco na Rachel. — Fajnie by było chociaż dostać mejla, że się pobieracie!

— No wiem, no wiem. — Nie wypuszczała z ręki dłoni Johna. — Chcieliśmy to zrobić szybko i po cichu.

— No, to się wam udało. Powinniście poznać… och, gdzie on się, do cholery, podział? Jedną chwileczkę. — Odszedł na kilka kroków i w końcu zauważył Sherlocka, jak rozmawia z jakimś mężczyzną, którego nazwiska John nie pamiętał, dwudziestokilkuletnim okazem jak z wybiegu, którego John widział w jednym z tych artykułów „top 30 przed trzydziestką” o dobrze zapowiadających się aktorach. Sherlock coś tam paplał, ale ten drugi… Boże, facet nie mógłby wyrażać się jaśniej, choćby zgiął się wpół i wystawił tyłek jak bonobo. John podszedł do nich prędkim krokiem i pociągnął Sherlocka za rękaw. — Ej, Sherlock, chodź, poznasz Rachel i Daniela.

— O, tak, oczywiście. — Sherlock odwrócił się i zostawił swojego towarzysza, nie mówiąc już do niego ani słowa. Młody człowiek patrzył, jak Sherlock się oddala, nie odrywając tęsknego wzroku od jego tyłka; John posłał mu surowe spojrzenie, sterując Sherlockiem w inną stronę.

Zaprowadził go z powrotem do Rachel i Daniela i przedstawił ich sobie. Sherlock uśmiechnął się, uścisnął im obojgu dłonie i nastąpiły dalsze zachwyty filmem.

— Słuchajcie, naprawdę was podziwiam za to, co zrobiliście — powiedział Daniel. — Najwyższy czas.

— Nie mieliśmy zamiaru przecierać nowych szlaków — odparł John.

— A teraz w nagrodę możemy sobie pozastanawiać się, czy jeszcze mamy jakieś kariery — dodał Sherlock.

Rachel pokręciła głową.

— Martwi mnie to — powiedziała. — Mniejsze rewelacje sprawiały, że ludzie kończyli kariery.

— A jednak Tom Cruise może pluć najbardziej obłąkanymi głupotami, jakie świat słyszał, a dalej pracuje — zauważył Sherlock.

Daniel wydał odgłos irytacji.

— No, Cruise to Cruise, prawda? Zresztą nie zakładałbym się, że długo pociągnie. Z tego co słyszałem, to już jego ostatnie podrygi.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie usłyszysz tego samego o nas — powiedział John.

— Właśnie przyjechaliśmy z Londynu — powiedziała Rachel — gdzie wielu ludzi ma w zasadzie nadzieję, że wrócicie do kraju.

— I może tak zrobimy — odparł Sherlock. — A w każdym razie mamy zamiar spędzić trochę czasu w Sussex po premierach. Co zrobimy później, zależy pewnie od tego, co się nam trafi. Ja może będę zajęty w Londynie latem w teatrze.

— Jeśli trafi ci się nieurodzaj, John, to po prostu jeszcze raz połączymy szyki i nakręcimy kolejną komedię romantyczną — podsunęła z szerokim uśmiechem Rachel. — Proszono nas o to tylko sto razy.

— Fantastyczny pomysł. Będziemy nowymi Meg i Tomem.

Roześmieli się i rozmowa swobodnie potoczyła się dalej. Daniel robił wrażenie miłego gościa. On i Rachel aż się świecili jako para, co sprawiło, że John zastanawiał się, czy on i Sherlock też wyglądają razem tak promiennie. Kiedy tak stali i rozmawiali, Sherlock objął Johna ręką w talii, leciutko głaszcząc mu plecy drobnymi ruchami kciuka, a John nachylił się trochę ku niemu. W pewnym momencie, kiedy Sherlock i Daniel przegadywali jeden drugiego we wspólnym dla nich entuzjazmie dla Frankenheimera, John uchwycił wzrok Rachel. Przeniosła spojrzenie z niego na Sherlocka i z powrotem, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego z sympatią i zrozumieniem. John odpowiedział jej uśmiechem.

W końcu Rachel i Daniel się pożegnali; nastąpiła kolejna runda uścisków dłoni, całusów w policzek i obietnic, że ktoś się z kimś niedługo zobaczy.

— Jest czarująca — zauważył Sherlock.

— O, tak. Kiedyś mi się naprawdę podobała. Chyba dalej mi się podoba.

— Hmm. Zapamiętam to sobie.

John wziął Sherlocka za rękę.

— Chodź.

— Dokąd?

— Po prostu chodź ze mną. — John poprowadził go odchodzącym od foyer pustym korytarzem, szukając miejsca, gdzie mogliby być sami. Znalazł nieużywaną szatnię i wśliznął się do środka, wciągając za sobą Sherlocka i zamykając za nim drzwi. — Dobra, Wasza Wysokość. Co to był za ładny chłopiec?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— O kim ty mówisz?

— O tym wyfiokowanym młodzieńcu, z którym rozmawiałeś, zanim cię zabrałem, żebyś poznał Rachel.

— Jeden z tych kolesiów w okolicach dwudziestki, którym się wydaje, że będą następnym Bradem Pittem. Nie mam pojęcia, kto to był.

— To czemu z nim rozmawiałeś?

— Powiedział, że widział mnie w _Closer_ i chce zapytać o coś w związku z rolą.

— Dupek pewnie w życiu nie był w Londynie. Sherlock, on cię próbował poderwać.

Sherlock zamrugał.

— Tak, oczywiście. Miałem podjąć jakieś działania prewencyjne? — Sherlock uniósł wysoko jedną brew. — John. Proszę cię, powiedz mi, że nie jesteś _zazdrosny_.

John wysunął podbródek do przodu.

— Czemu niby miałbym być zazdrosny?

— Jesteś — stwierdził Sherlock. Na jego twarz powoli zakradł się uśmiech. — Jesteś zazdrosny.

— A ty byś, kurna, nie był? Gdyby mnie podrywał jakiś zgrabny gówniarz?

— Powiedział człowiek, który nie dalej niż pięć minut temu na moich oczach rozbierał w myślach Daniela Craiga.

— To co innego! I nie rozbierałem go!

— Ależ rozbierałeś. Ja przynajmniej nie przejawiałem żadnego zainteresowania tym zgrabnym gówniarzem, jak go nazywasz. Jeśli ja go zainteresowałem seksualnie, to to nie jest moja sprawa. I nie patrz tak na mnie, nie mam ci za złe, że gapiłeś się pożądliwie na pana Craiga. Ostatecznie jest całkiem seksowny. Ale bądźmy poważni, John. Przecież chyba nie myślałeś ani przez chwilę, że ten młody człowiek mógłby mnie choć w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresować?

John skrzyżował ręce.

— Nie, chyba nie.

Sherlock podszedł bliżej.

—  _Chyba_ nie, hę? — Schylił nisko głowę i wbił w Johna intensywny wzrok. — Chyba wiesz, że nie istnieją dla mnie żadni inni mężczyźni?

John zadrżał lekko, słysząc w jego głosie koci pomruk. Rzeczy, których Sherlock potrafił dokonać przy użyciu tego instrumentu, graniczyły czasem z nieprzyzwoitością.

— Tak, wiem.

— Dobrze. Wobec tego myślę, że pójdę poszukać tego młodego człowieka i poproszę go, żeby jeszcze trochę mnie popodrywał.

John nagle otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

— Co? Dlaczego?

— Zdaje mi się, że kiedy ostatnio miałeś przypływ zazdrości, skończyło się to dość popisowym seksem ze mną. Może więc powinienem budzić w tobie od czasu do czasu niejaką zazdrość. — Sherlock przejechał palcem po klapie Johnowej marynarki, raz jeszcze zniżając głos do poziomu „lew na sawannie”. — Czy jest taka możliwość, że szczęśliwie dostąpię jej konsekwencji?

John popatrzył na niego z dołu, zaciskając szczęki.

— Gadaj tak dalej, Holmes, to dostąpisz konsekwencji od razu, w tej szatni.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Liczę na to, że się zrozumieliśmy. — Pochylił się i pocałował Johna, niedelikatnie i szybko. — Ale lepiej wracajmy.

— Zaczekaj chwilę, Sherlock… Racja, tak, byłem trochę zazdrosny, ale to jest poważna sprawa. Musimy bardziej uważać. Żadnego z nas nikt nie może zobaczyć, jak flirtujemy z kimś innym, ani jak ktoś flirtuje z nami. Dopiero co zrobiliśmy coming out, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, żeby zaczęły teraz krążyć jakieś plotki, jakoby coś się między nami psuło. A wiesz, że hollywoodzcy plotkarze śledzą każdy nasz ruch i wypatrują sygnałów niezgody, które można by rozdmuchać, żeby móc powiedzieć, że już nam się przestaje układać.

— To jakiś absurd. Nie przestaje nam się układać.

— Oczywiście że nie. Ale nie możesz dać sobie zrobić zdjęcia z jakimś kolesiem, jak się do ciebie mizdrzy.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— W porządku, rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Boże, ależ to jest męczące.

— Wiem. W końcu przestaną się tak nami interesować. Mam nadzieję — dodał John pod nosem, a Sherlock otworzył drzwi i wrócili korytarzem na przyjęcie.

— Idę po jeszcze coś do picia — powiedział Sherlock. — A dla ciebie?

— Nie w tej chwili, dzięki. — Sherlock zniknął w tłumie. John przez chwilę stał z boku, u wylotu korytarza, nie ściągając na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

— Wszystko to jest udawane, wiesz.

Zaskoczony, John się odwrócił. Tuż obok niego stał ten młodzik, który wcześniej podrywał Sherlocka.

— Słucham?

— Wszystko to. Te gratulacje, to całe wsparcie. Zniknie, jak tylko zapytasz konkretnie o jakąś robotę. Wszystko to są puste słowa, bo nikt nie chce mieć reputacji nietolerancyjnego dupka. Nie słyszycie, co się mówi za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

— Och, za to ty pewnie jesteś przy wszystkich tych potajemnych rozmowach — powiedział John.

— Mój chłopak jest asystentem reżysera; słyszy to i owo. — Facet dopił drinka. — Pół roku. Tyle to potrwa. Przez taki czas ludzie będą czuli się zobowiązani publicznie okazywać wam wsparcie, żeby nie wyjść na homofobów. Pół roku, zanim uznają, że zrobili swoje i mogą zacząć unikać was jak zarazy. Może rok, jeśli ten film zdobędzie Oscara, albo jeśli dostanie go jeden z was. Pewnie, towarzystwo, które robi „sztukę”, może się od was nie odwróci, ale z nim daleko nie zajedziecie. Przecież nie ma mowy, żeby jakiś wieśniak ze Środkowego Zachodu obejrzał film, jak wie, że gra w nim jakiś pedał. Więc stanie na filmach klasy B i snobistycznym Szekspirze, którego nikt nigdy nie obejrzy. Po tych honorariach, do jakich jesteście przyzwyczajeni, to będzie rozczarowanie. Mam nadzieję, że jego tyłek jest tego wart.

John zazgrzytał zębami. _Jeśli dasz komuś w pysk na przyjęciu popremierowym, Irene zamorduje cię siekierą._

— Tobie się w każdym razie całkiem spodobał.

Chłopak westchnął i mówił dalej, jakby John się nie odezwał:

— To ty będziesz musiał być tutaj realistą. On spędził życie w wieży z kości słoniowej, w szczęśliwej krainie filmów niezależnych i ambitnego kina, w którym człowiek może prowadzić alternatywny styl życia i nikogo to nie obchodzi. Ty i ja pracujemy w prawdziwym świecie. Wiemy, jakie są reguły.

John obrócił się twarzą do niego.

— Trzymaj się z daleka od Sherlocka, dotarło? Nie wiem, co ty sobie wyobrażasz, ale on jest zajęty.

Facet uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem i rezygnacją.

— Nie przejmuj się. Nie próbowałbym. On jest po prostu taki śliczny, że nie mogłem się oprzeć i skoro miałem okazję, musiałem z nim pogadać. Chyba wam ze sobą dobrze – szanuję to. Ja tylko… żałuję, że branża filmowa nie jest naprawdę taka, jaką w tej chwili udaje. — Zaczął iść w swoją stronę, ale jeszcze się odwrócił. — Och, a tak przy okazji, wielkie dzięki — dodał z sarkazmem. — Teraz, kiedy wy dwaj pozbawiliście Hollywood niewinności, mój chłopak chce, żebyśmy też wyszli z szafy. — Pokręcił głową, odwrócił się i poszedł.

John stał przez chwilę w zdumieniu. Potem wzruszył ramionami i zanurzył się z powrotem w tłum. Zauważył, jak w rogu Sherlock rozmawia z… _mój Boże, czy to Ron Howard?_ John podszedł bliżej i obaj mężczyźni podnieśli głowy.

— O, John, dobrze. — Sherlock wziął go za rękę i pociągnął, żeby John usiadł obok niego. — Znasz…

— Tak. Ron i ja spotkaliśmy się kilka razy, kiedy obsadzał _Anioły i demony_ — odpowiedział John i uścisnął reżyserowi dłoń. — Miło cię widzieć, Ron.

— I nawzajem, John. Trochę łamię zasady, mówiąc wam o tym, zanim dostanę oficjalne zielone światło — powiedział Ron, przysuwając się trochę bliżej. — Ale właśnie miałem powiedzieć Sherlockowi, że Brian i ja przygotowujemy taki jeden projekt, który mógłby go zainteresować, a w każdym razie taką mam nadzieję.

— Co to za projekt? — zapytał Sherlock.

— Miniserial HBO. Myślimy o sześciu godzinach w trzech odcinkach po dwie godziny. Jesteśmy gotowi zacząć preprodukcję i szukanie obsady; czekamy tylko na zielone światło od HBO w sprawie finansowania. — Zawahał się. — To dla nas coś nowego, ale naprawdę się tym ekscytujemy. Twoje nazwisko jest pierwsze na bardzo krótkiej liście kandydatów do roli głównej.

— Nie trzymaj nas w niepewności, Ron — ponaglił go Sherlock.

— To serial o życiu Nikoli Tesli. To był fascynujący człowiek, scenariusz praktycznie sam się pisze.

John niemal poczuł, jak Sherlock wibruje z emocji. Bardzo się interesował naukami ścisłymi, a zagranie jakiegoś słynnego naukowca było jednym z jego marzeń. Fakt, że chodziło o Teslę, był tylko wisienką na torcie.

— Jest scenariusz? — spytał Sherlock i John nie mógł go nie podziwiać za brak drżenia w niczego nie zdradzającym głosie, chociaż wiedział, że robi, co może, żeby nie rzucić się na reżysera z okrzykiem „Gdzie mam podpisać?”

— Praca nad scenariuszem jeszcze trwa. Pisze go Bill Broyles przy współpracy z Simonem Singhiem, to taki fantastyczny dziennikarz, specjalizujący się w nauce.

Sherlock zerknął na Johna.

— Kiedy chcecie kręcić? — zapytał.

— Bardzo chcielibyśmy zacząć zdjęcia jesienią i wyemitować serial latem 2013.

— A mówiliście, hmm… — Sherlock się zawahał. — Czy HBO wie, że chcecie mnie do tej roli?

— Wie. — Ron się uśmiechnął. — Jeśli obawiasz się o swoją wartość rynkową, to powiem ci, że w HBO się tym nie przejęli. Pomaga tu fakt, że Tesla do śmierci żył w celibacie, więc, no…

— Nie będzie wątku miłosnego — dokończył za niego Sherlock.

— Kablówka to dzisiaj najlepsze miejsce do podejmowania ryzyka — stwierdził Ron. — Znaczy, nie jestem twoim agentem ani nic, ale wydaje mi się, że to byłby dla ciebie świetny sposób na pozostanie na rynku. Mógłbyś za to zgarnąć Emmy, miałbyś dobrą widoczność.

John ścisnął Sherlocka za rękę. Sherlock kiwnął głową, odwzajemniając uścisk.

— No, Ron, trudno rozmawiać o tym poważnie, jak się nie ma scenariusza, ale jestem bardzo zainteresowany.

Ron się uśmiechnął.

— To dobrze. Podeślę parę stron twojemu agentowi, okej? — Wstał. Sherlock i John zrobili to samo. — Chciałem ci to tylko zasygnalizować.

— Tak z czystej ciekawości — zapytał Sherlock — kogo widzicie w roli Edisona? W filmie biograficznym o Tesli Edison to praktycznie czarny charakter.

— Zgadza się. — Ron uśmiechnął się radośnie. — Liczymy na to. To by na pewno dało ludziom temat do rozmowy. To nic oficjalnego, ale mamy nadzieję spotkać się z Lievem Schreiberem.

Sherlock się roześmiał.

— Uważaj, Ron, bo jeszcze nabiorę _za dużej_ ochoty do tej roli.

Ron pokręcił głową.

— Nie sądzę, żebyś mógł jej chcieć bardziej, niż my chcemy ciebie. Przemyśl to, przeczytaj te fragmenty. Będę w kontakcie z twoim agentem. Muszę iść. Słuchajcie… ten wasz film zwalił mnie z nóg. Poważnie, świetna robota.

— Dziękujemy — powiedział John. — A skoro już rozdajesz projekty marzeń, daj mi znać, jak będziesz też miał jakiś dla mnie.

Ron się roześmiał.

— Stoi. Miło było was widzieć, chłopaki. — Uścisnęli sobie ręce i Ron sobie poszedł.

Sherlock odwrócił się powoli w stronę Johna i chwycił go mocno za przedramiona.

— John — szepnął.

— Wiem.

— John.

—  _Wiem._

— To się działo naprawdę?

— Działo się naprawdę. Byłem i widziałem.

Sherlock podniósł głowę i popatrzył mu w oczy.

— Nikola Tesla, John. _Tesla_.

John roześmiał się z jego chłopięcego entuzjazmu.

— Nie nakręcaj się tak, jeszcze nie wiadomo na pewno, czy to się uda.

— Ustalają obsadę i piszą scenariusz, nie angażowaliby się aż tak, gdyby nie myśleli o tym poważnie. John, mój Boże… — Pokręcił głową.

Sherlock bezustannie walczył z nudą i wiecznie rozglądał się za pracą, która byłaby dla niego ekscytująca; kiedy mu taką proponowano, bywał w swoim niepohamowanym zapale prawie jak dziecko. Dla Johna, który chciał tylko, żeby Sherlock był szczęśliwy, oglądanie go takim było… Boże, ależ miał ochotę go pocałować. Nie widział w pobliżu żadnych fotografów, ale to tymi, których się nie widziało, należało się martwić.

Decyzja to została mu oszczędzona, kiedy jak spod ziemi wyrosła przy nich Sally.

— Macie parę rzeczy do odfajkowania, zanim będziecie mogli wyjść — powiedziała im bez wstępów. — Musicie dać się sfotografować z Angiem, Molly i innymi członkami obsady, dać sobie zrobić trochę niepozowanych, mam tu też całą listę ludzi, którzy chcą wam złożyć gratulacje.

John pokiwał głową.

— O której mamy jutro samolot?

Sally zrobiła krzywą minę.

— Niestety o ósmej rano. Próbowałam dopasować późniejszy, ale macie być w Nowym Jorku o takiej porze, żeby zdążyć zapozować do zdjęć i zrobić konferencję prasową.

Dobry humor Sherlocka gdzieś zniknął.

— Konferencję prasową. Wierz mi, John, spotkania z prasą mnie wykończą.

— To już tylko tydzień. — John chwycił jego dłoń. — Jeszcze tylko tydzień, a potem już tylko ty, ja, Sussex i Święta. Żadnych agentów, paparazzich, prasówek, żadnego dbania o wizerunek.

— Mów dalej. Może poproszę, żebyś mi ułożył jakąś mantrę, to będę ją sobie powtarzał, jak będziemy na setnym lotnisku w ciągu czterech dni.

Sally uśmiechnęła się, szczerząc zęby.

— Kazałam Findleyom przygotować wam dom. A, Sherlock, nie zapomnij zadzwonić do Mycrofta.

— Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Drań raz dziennie przysyła mi SMS-a.

— Może poznam wreszcie tego twojego brata? — odezwał się John. — I twoją mamę?

— Możliwe, jeśli w ramach świątecznej rozrywki masz ochotę na trochę straszliwych cierpień.

— Nie mogą być aż tacy okropni.

— Mogą i są, i bardzo ich to cieszy.

— Żeby przetrwać najbliższy tydzień, będę sobie wyobrażał, jak siedzimy przed tym wielkim kominkiem.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego i na twarz zakradł mu się szczery uśmiech.

— Hmmm. Tak, na mnie ta metoda też chyba podziała. Powiedz, co tam mamy na sobie przed tym kominkiem?

Sally przewróciła oczami. John zignorował ją i ścisnął Sherlocka za palce.

— Myślę, że sam do tego dojdziesz, jak zaprzęgniesz do pracy ten swój intelekt — odparł.

Sherlock pokręcił głową i westchnął.

— Sally, zróbmy, co mamy tu jeszcze do zrobienia, dobrze? Ochota, żeby pocałować tego człowieka, szybko bierze we mnie górę nad chęcią zachowania dyskrecji w miejscu publicznym i obawiam się, że jeśli będziemy zwlekać za długo, to dążenie do dyskrecji legnie jak długie i już się nie podniesie, a wtedy wszystkie moje problemy się skończą, bo Irene mnie zabije.

* * *

Metaprzypisy:

  1. Just Jared to portal plotkarski; afterelton.com to portal poświęcony kulturze popularnej, skierowany do społeczności gejowskiej.
  2. Paul i Jenny to Paul Bettany i Jennifer Connelly. Spotkaliśmy ich już w jednym z pierwszych rozdziałów.
  3. Rachel to Rachel Weisz, partnerka Johna w _Rewind_ , komedii romantycznej, która odniosła sukces i zebrała dobre recenzje, od której John zaczął swoją przygodę z tym gatunkiem. Latem tego roku Weisz trafiła na pierwsze strony gazet, kiedy niespodziewanie wypłynęła informacja, że prawie w tajemnicy wyszła za Daniela Craiga.
  4. Ładny chłopiec, który podrywa Sherlocka, nie ma być nikim konkretnym.
  5. Ron Howard wspomina o „Brianie”; chodzi mu o Briana Grazera, jego koproducenta. Howard i Grazer wspólnie założyli wytwórnię Imagine Entertainment.
  6. Sherlock i Daniel odkrywają, że łączy ich uwielbienie dla Johna Frankenheimera, który reżyserował _Przeżyliśmy wojnę_ i _Siedem dni w maju_ i był znany z thrillerów psychologiczno-politycznych.
  7. Bill Broyles to scenarzysta znany z filmów historycznych i militarnych – _Apolla 13_ , _Cast Away: Poza światem_ i _Szeregowca Ryana_. Simon Singh to naukowiec i popularyzator nauki, którego książki, między innymi _Tajemnicę Fermata_ i _Wielki wybuch_ , bardzo polecam każdemu, kto interesuje się naukami ścisłymi, a nie jest specjalistą.
  8. Rozmowa Johna z Jimem o nominacjach oscarowych ma w sobie elementy autentycznej mądrości ludowej: mało prawdopodobne, żeby w rzeczywistości John i Sherlock obaj zostali zgłoszeni do nominacji w kategorii „najlepszy aktor”. To twórcy filmu decydują, kogo zgłosić i w której kategorii, nie aktorzy, więc decyzja nie należałaby do nich. Coś w tym rodzaju miało miejsce przy _Tajemnicy Brokeback Mountain_ , przez co wywiązała się taka dziwna sytuacja, że Jake Gyllenhaal został nominowany w kategorii „najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy”, mimo że tak naprawdę miał w filmie więcej kwestii! Ale ostatecznie to jest fanfik, proszę o zawieszenie niewiary w tym punkcie.




	17. Rozdział szesnasty

Sherlock patrzył ze złością na swoją komórkę, jakby wyrządziła mu osobistą krzywdę. John poszedł zanieść bagaże na górę do sypialni, więc Sherlock myślał, że będzie przez chwilę sam i będzie mógł wykonać ten telefon, na który tak nie miał ochoty. Wciągnął powietrze przez zęby i niechętnie wystukał numer.

— Dojechaliście bezpiecznie? — odezwał się fałszywie serdeczny głos po drugiej stronie połączenia bez choćby pobieżnego przywitania się.

— Jak niewątpliwie wiesz.

— Mam nadzieję, że podróż minęła wam przyjemnie.

— Nie minęła przyjemnie, jak też niewątpliwie wiesz. — Sherlock westchnął. — Po tym, co stało się w Sydney, cieszymy się po prostu, że możemy na razie… uciec przed światem.

— Trwa dochodzenie w sprawie incydentu.

— Kto prowadzi to dochodzenie, ty?

— Naturalnie. Cała policja Sydney razem wzięta ledwo przewyższa inteligencją przeciętnego płazińca. — Mycroft umilkł na chwilę. — Jak trzyma się John?

— Jest wkurzony. Kiedy jest wkurzony, robi się taki uparty, to tak, jakby człowiek próbował dyskutować z amerykańskim czołgiem. Atmosfera w czasie podróży z Londynu była… napięta.

— Przecież chyba cię nie obwinia.

— Nie wiem, kogo miałby obwiniać, jak nie mnie.

— Popioły i worek pokutny nie pasują ci do umaszczenia, drogi braciszku.

— Och, zamknąłbyś się.

— Proszę, daj znać, kiedy by wam pasowało, żeby, wpadł z wizytą.

— Co powiesz na za tydzień od nigdy, będziesz miał wtedy czas?

— Nie bądź taki. Przecież chyba nie zapomniałeś, o co mnie _prosiłeś_. Wszystkie dokumenty przygotowane.

Sherlock zamknął oczy.

— Nie możesz ich wysłać pocztą? Albo kurierem? Muszę się z tobą widzieć?

— Naprawdę mnie ranisz. Bardzo chcę spotkać twojego młodego kawalera.

— Przestań gadać jak wiktoriański goguś, Mycroft. To nie jest mój „młody kawaler”, jest ode mnie cztery lata starszy. To mój _partner_ , a w każdym razie tak jestem zmuszony o nim mówić w pozbawionym wszelkiego polotu języku, jakim jest angielski.

— Zajrzę jutro.

Sherlock zagryzł zęby.

— Skoro już to sobie zaplanowałeś, to po co w ogóle pytasz?

— Kiedy wybieracie się na północ?

— O ile wiem, to się nie wybieramy.

— Nie zamierzasz chyba spędzić całego miesiąca w Sussex i jakimś cudem nie przyjść z wizytą. Mamuś prawie o niczym innym nie mówi.

— Zamierzam „jakimś cudem” nie przyjść z wizytą takim sprytnym sposobem, że nie przyjdę z wizytą.

Usłyszał, jak Mycroft wzdycha.

— Omówimy to później. Do jutra.

Sherlock się rozłączył. Wyjrzał przez okno na ogród, mając nadzieję na coś z tego nieuchwytnego spokoju, po który tu przyjechali. Powiesił płaszcz w przedpokoju i wyciągnął laptopa; miał właśnie zakopać się w wielkim stosie mejli, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Johna już dość długo nie ma. Podszedł do podnóża schodów.

— John? — Żadnej odpowiedzi. Zaczął wchodzić na schody.

Drzwi do ich pokoju stały otwarte, a kiedy stanął w progu, nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. John najwyraźniej padł jak długi na łóżko, twarzą w dół, i zasnął jak kamień.

Sherlock pokręcił głową. _To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o moje nadzieje na seks dla uczczenia faktu, że dotarliśmy tu w jednym kawałku._ Usiadł na łóżku obok niego.

— John. — Potrząsnął nim lekko. John zamruczał coś przez nos i uniósł głowę.

— Cojes? Śpię?

— No, już nie. Wolałbyś się zdrzemnąć?

— Mmm. Nie. — Podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i potarł oczy ręką. — Najpierw chcę coś zjeść. — Odwrócił się i spuścił nogi na podłogę. Nie wstał, tylko siedział tak z ramionami sztywnymi z napięcia.

Sherlock westchnął.

— John, mieliśmy się relaksować. Przyjechaliśmy tu, żeby uciec od wszystkiego.

— Nie uciekniemy. To już zawsze będzie z nami, więc równie dobrze możemy się do tego przyzwyczaić. — Wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Sherlock patrzył za nim; był pewny, że jest coś, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby jakoś naprawić sytuację, ale nie miał pojęcia, co by to mogło być. John zawahał się, potem odwrócił z powrotem ku niemu. — Słuchaj… — Przeczesał włosy palcami. — Nie dam rady o tym teraz rozmawiać. Nie chcę o tym myśleć. Chcę tylko zrobić coś na kolację i odpocząć. Mam wrażenie, że to się tu za nami przywlokło i mnie oblazło.

— W porządku — powiedział Sherlock, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

— Sherlock?

— Hmm?

— Popatrz na mnie.

Sherlock podniósł głowę i napotkał jego wzrok.

— Co?

Zobaczył, jak umysł Johna zaczyna formułować słowa, być może słowa pocieszenia. Być może słowa, które miały zapewnić Sherlocka, że John go kocha, że go nigdy nie zostawi, nieważne, jak źle będzie, nieważne, co się stanie. Ale potem mina trochę mu zrzedła.

— Chcesz herbaty? — zapytał.

— Tak. To ja nas tutaj… rozpakuję.

John pokiwał głową i poszedł na dół. Sherlock siedział przez chwilę i się nie ruszał, nie mogąc pojąć, jak to możliwe, żeby wszystko z taką szybkością z fantastycznego zrobiło się kijowe. Wstał i otworzył ich walizki pełne ubrań prosto ze sklepu. Na niektórych dalej były metki. Z ich pokoju hotelowego w Sydney prawie nic nie udało się uratować. Włamywacze posłużyli się nożami i nożyczkami i zniszczyli im prawie wszystko, co mieli. Sherlock przypomniał sobie, jak stał pośrodku tego pobojowiska, trzymając w rękach strzępy szarego garnituru Johna, tego, który Sherlock lubił najbardziej. Przypomniał sobie, jak John miał na sobie ten garnitur wtedy u niego w garderobie; jak na jego twarzy malowało się nerwowe wyczekiwanie, jak pierwszy raz się całowali.

To śmieszne, żeby opłakiwać stratę ubrania, a jednak opłakiwał ją. Bardziej niż nad szarym garniturem Johna płakał nad utratą równowagi, którą do tamtej pory udało im się zachować. Wcześniej żyli jak w bańce mydlanej, jak w małej kulistej strefie bezpieczeństwa, w której wszystko będzie dobrze. Prezenterzy radiowi mogli ich obrzucać wyzwiskami, a protestujący mogli dźwigać transparenty z błędami ortograficznymi, ale wiedzieli, że nie stanie się nic _naprawdę_ złego. Może będzie im trudniej kierować karierami, ale nie wylądują na _prawdziwym_ bezrobociu. Może różni ludzie będą wygadywać i wypisywać okropności, a inni przestaną chodzić na ich filmy, ale nikt nie będzie ich tak _naprawdę_ nienawidził. Teraz ta bezpieczna bańka pękła. Widział, jak pęka, kiedy patrzył na twarz Johna, gdy ten zobaczył bluzgi, nabazgrane sprayem na ścianach ich pokoju hotelowego.

Sherlock schował puste walizki do garderoby i zszedł na dół. Czajnik stał na gazie, a John był w salonie i rozglądał się po pokoju.

— Twoi dozorcy poszli na całość, co? — zapytał i uśmiechnął się trochę.

— Rzeczywiście. Nie przywykli do tego, że wiedzą o moim przyjeździe cały tydzień wcześniej. Wygląda na to, że dobrze wykorzystali ten czas. — Findleyowie, mieszkająca w okolicy para, która opiekowała się domem i działką, udekorowali wszystko na Święta. Z zewnątrz dom ozdabiały choinkowe girlandy, wieńce i białe lampki, a w środku wszędzie były gałęzie sosny, wstęgi i gustowne stroiki. Na półce nad kominkiem stały zabytkowe figurki świętego Mikołaja, a w oknach wisiały gwiazdy ze szkła kryształowego z ustawionymi na czas świecami elektrycznymi. Było bardzo odświętnie. — Pani Findley bez przerwy suszy mi głowę, żebym pozwolił jej zmienić tu wystrój. Domyślam się, że dostrzegła okazję, żeby odcisnąć na tym domu swoje tymczasowe piętno.

— Bardzo miło z ich strony. Od wielu lat nie obchodziłem porządnej Gwiazdki. To jest jak coś z czasopisma. Albo któregoś z tych filmów z Bingiem Crosbym. — John popatrzył na niego, potem wyprostował plecy i podszedł bliżej. — Sherlock, posłuchaj…

— John, nie musisz nic mówić.

— Muszę. Wiem, że po tej sprawie w Sydney wszystko trochę zeszło na psy. To był dla mnie paskudny szok i wiem, że dla ciebie też. — Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił dłoń Sherlocka. — Znam cię. Myślisz sobie coś ponurego, że lada chwila uznam, że zwyczajnie nie jesteś wart aż takiego zachodu. — Sherlock poruszył się nerwowo, nie chcąc potwierdzić ani zaprzeczyć. — Łatwo wpadam w złość. Nie powinienem był wyładowywać się na tobie. To zupełnie nie jest twoja wina.

— Jest. Gdybyś nie był ze mną…

— Gdybym nie był z tobą… — Pokręcił głową. — Żałuję, że nie jestem pisarzem i nie wymyślę, jak skończyć to zdanie jakoś mądrze, ale nie wymyślę. Gdybym nie był z tobą, byłbym nieszczęśliwy, samotny i na wpół martwy, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Gdybym nie był z tobą, to, no cóż… to bym cię nie miał. — Uniósł dłoń i przeciągnął nią miękko po policzku Sherlocka. — Kocham cię. Tak cię kocham.

Sherlock napotkał jego wzrok.

— Zdumiewasz mnie, John.

— To, co się stało w Sydney, może się powtórzyć. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, pewnie wybuchnę, zacznę rzucać, czym popadnie, i będę klął jak szewc. Wiem, że to cię denerwuje.

— Nie lubię patrzeć, jak cierpisz i zachowujesz się tak… irracjonalnie.

— Cierpienie jest nie do uniknięcia, zwłaszcza w takim życiu, które teraz prowadzimy. Obaj będziemy musieli się z tym pogodzić. — Pocałował Sherlocka w usta. — No, chodź. Herbata gotowa.

Weszli do kuchni i usiedli przy wyspie z herbatą.

— Może jedno z twoich życzeń gwiazdkowych spełni się wcześniej, niż myślałeś — powiedział Sherlock. — Jutro będzie tu mój brat.

— O, cudownie!

— Nie podniecaj się tak, to palant, jakich mało. Ale bardzo chce cię poznać, więc może będzie się zachowywał jak w przyzwoitym towarzystwie. Jestem pewny, że wolałby nie zostać stąd wyrzucony.

— To także jego dom. Nie odważyłbym się go z niego wyrzucić.

— Śmiem twierdzić, że niewiele jest rzeczy, których nie odważyłbyś się zrobić. Będzie próbował nas przekonać, żebyśmy wybrali się z wizytą na północ, do mojego domu rodzinnego, żebyś mógł poznać naszą matkę.

— A nie mieliśmy zamiaru i tak tego zrobić?

— Mieliśmy i mamy, ale on o tym nie wie. Lubię patrzeć, jak próbuje mnie zmusić do uległości. Po prostu się nie wychylaj. Muszę korzystać z okazji, jeśli chodzi o bawienie się jego kosztem.

— Mówisz jak prawdziwy młodszy brat. Sam jestem młodszym bratem i mam młodszego brata, więc cię rozumiem.

Sherlock zapatrzył się w dno kubka.

— Skoro już o tym mowa, myślę… — Urwał na chwilę i odchrząknął. — Myślę, że nie powinienem jechać z tobą do Hampstead.

John odstawił kubek i zrobił swoją minę _à la_ „nawet nie zaczynaj”.

— O, nie. Nie wracamy do tego tematu. Umówiliśmy się, że jedziesz ze mną.

— To było przed Sydney.

— Sydney niczego nie zmienia.

— Obawiam się, że zmienia. Twoi rodzice już i tak widzą we mnie zboczeńca, który uwiódł im syna i sprowadził go na drogę demoralizacji i perwersji. Teraz mają też namacalny dowód na to, że nasze wspólne życie jest niebezpieczne i zasługuje na szyderstwa.

— Gówno mnie obchodzi, co sobie myślą. Jedziesz ze mną na Wigilię. Moi rodzice… trochę doszli do siebie.

— Doszli do siebie? Kiedy ostatnio z nimi rozmawiałeś, twoja matka cały czas rozpaczliwie płakała, a ojciec zapytał cię, czy zaczniesz się ubierać po damsku.

— Ale nie przeklinał. To był jakiś postęp. Zresztą pozostali członkowie rodziny chcą cię poznać i nie uważają nas za zboczeńców.

— Nie chcę siać jeszcze większej niezgody. Twoja relacja z rodzicami jest delikatna, a moja obecność zmusiłaby ich tylko do spojrzenia w twarz facetowi, który im pieprzy syna. Jeśli zrobili jakieś mikroskopijne postępy, to one mogą pójść całkiem na marne.

John zaczynał marszczyć brwi.

— Nie rozumiem tego. Co się stało z tym człowiekiem, który od początku nie chciał, żebyśmy się ukrywali? Którego nie obchodziło, co myślą inni, który powiedział, że robi, co chce, a inni niech się pieprzą?

Sherlock westchnął.

— Może umarł w Sydney.

— Nie. To niemożliwe. Nie umarł.

— Wcześniej stawka nie była aż tak wysoka. Nie było ważne, czy źle o nas myślą ludzie, których zupełnie nie znamy. Teraz mówimy o twojej rodzinie. Nie mogę być przyczyną, dla której miałyby ci się zepsuć stosunki z nią, prędzej czy później miałbyś mi to tylko za złe.

— Ile razy mam ci mówić, że jeśli ktoś tu psuje stosunki, to oni, nie ty?

— Nie widzę powodu, żeby dolewać oliwy do ognia. Ty jedź na Wigilię. Ja tu zostanę, a potem możemy spędzić Boże Narodzenie razem, tak jak planowaliśmy. Tak będzie logicznie.

— W takim razie _jebać_ logikę! — krzyknął John. Twarz robiła mu się czerwona ze złości. — Kuźwa, Sherlock. Nie nadążam za tobą. Nie możesz nas wyoutować przed całym internetem, a potem zrobić w tył zwrot i zacząć się martwić, że zdenerwujesz mi rodziców. Po ptakach! Otworzyliśmy puszkę Pandory i nie da się jej teraz zamknąć! Pierdolić wszystkich, którym się to nie podoba, pierdolić tych drani z Sydney i moich wiecznie niezadowolonych rodziców też pierdolić! Zabieram cię do domu na Gwiazdkę, choćbym miał przerzucić cię sobie przez ramię i cię zawlec!

Sherlock zamrugał, zaskoczony.

— Jak chciałbyś mnie wlec, jak będziesz mnie miał przewieszonego przez ramię?

John przez chwilę tylko się na niego gapił, ale potem nagle doskoczył do niego, chwycił w dłonie jego twarz i pocałował go bezceremonialnie.

— Ty dupku jeden — wymamrotał zrzędliwie między pocałunkami, które wyglądały na takie, po których zostają siniaki.

Sherlock kurczowo chwycił się ubrania Johna, ściągając go z taboretu. John stracił równowagę, poleciał na bok, ciągnąc Sherlocka za sobą, i obaj wylądowali na podłodze. Przewracając go na plecy, John dalej go całował, przygryzając mu usta, próbując przytrzymać ręce. Sherlock jedną rękę zacisnął Johnowi we włosach, drugą na tyłku. John majstrował Sherlockowi przy rozporku, póki nie rozpiął im obu spodni akurat na tyle, żeby mogli się zetknąć żywym ciałem. Ocierali się o siebie, zbyt niecierpliwi, żeby chciało im się rozbierać.

— Chryste — wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock przez zaciśnięte zęby, bijąc głową o kafelki podłogi. Miał wrażenie, że nie uprawiali już seksu całe wieki, i był gotowy w każdej chwili dostać. John podparł się na jednej ręce, a drugą sięgnął między nich, chwytając oba ich fiuty i nachylając biodra ku biodrom Sherlocka.

— Boże, po prostu dojdźmy, porządny seks może być później — zaproponował.

Sherlock kiwnął głową, dalej mocno ściskając go za tyłek.

— Szybko. Bo ja długo nie wytrzymam.

— Ja też nie. — John opuścił usta do jego szyi; w jednej dłoni dalej trzymał ich obu. Plecy wygięły mu się w łuk, kiedy zaczął rytmicznie napierać na Sherlocka, który założył jedną nogę na Johnowe udo i odpowiedział ruchem własnych bioder. Jego podniecenie doszło do szczytu.

— John… Zaraz… Już…

— Tak, o Boże, tak — jęknął John i spuścił mu się na brzuch. Sherlock przygryzł wargę i poszedł w jego ślady. John padł na niego bezwładnie, przygniatając sobie rękę, która utkwiła między ich ciałami.

Sherlock trzymał go, jedną ręką głaszcząc go po włosach. Kiedy John nie poruszył się przez dłuższą chwilę, potrząsnął nim lekko.

— John?

— Mmmf.

— Leżałem już w życiu na wygodniejszych rzeczach niż kuchenna podłoga.

John szarpnął się trochę i odsunął.

— Kurde, przepraszam. — Wstał, wyciągając rękę spomiędzy nich, i podszedł do zlewu, żeby zamoczyć szmatkę, którą mógłby ich obu przetrzeć. — Chociaż ty też nie jesteś specjalnie wygodny. Same kości i ostre kąty — zauważył z kpiącym uśmiechem, podając Sherlockowi rękę, żeby pomóc mu wstać.

Sherlock zachwiał się trochę na nogach.

— Nagle czuję się wykończony — wymamrotał.

— Nic dziwnego — powiedział John, nie puszczając go. — Przez ostatnich kilka dni prawie nie spałeś. — Odgarnął mu z twarzy rozczochrane loki. — Odłóżmy dyskusję o Świętach na później, dobrze? Mam dość wszystkiego. Wejdźmy po prostu na górę, weźmy kąpiel i chodźmy do łóżka.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Muszę się wyspać, jeśli mam rano zmierzyć się z bratem.

***

Kiedy John się obudził, Sherlocka już nie było w łóżku. Westchnął, przez moment rozczarowany, że dziś nie będzie porannego seksu, po czym przewrócił się na drugi bok, żeby sprawdzić, która godzina. _Chryste, jest wpół do jedenastej. Chyba byłem strasznie niewyspany._

Nie dziwiło go, że potrzebował długiego snu. Obaj tego potrzebowali. Premiery oznaczały dziesięć dni podróżowania w zawrotnym tempie, bezustannej uwagi ze strony mediów i opinii publicznej, potwornie mało przestojów i ani chwili dla siebie. Niby wszyscy mieli obsesję na punkcie tego, że byli parą, a tymczasem właśnie _pobyć_ parą prawie nie mieli okazji. Cały ten czas ciągnięto ich z jednej prasówki na drugą, na wywiady, tak osobno, jak i wspólnie, na czerwone dywany, gdzie teraz _oczekiwano_ już po nich, że będą się trzymać za ręce, i pełne paparazzich przyjęcia premierowe; w efekcie czuł się tak, jakby zamieniał z Sherlockiem najwyżej dziesięć słów dziennie. Codziennie wieczorem padali na łóżko, zbyt zmęczeni na cokolwiek poza wymruczanym „dobranoc” i ewentualnie szybkim buzi, zanim zasną.

Przetrwać ten chaos pozwoliła mu świadomość, że kiedy to się skończy, będą mieli cały miesiąc tylko dla siebie. A potem, w przeddzień odzyskania wolności, ostatni przystanek trasy promocyjnej zmienił się w koszmar.

John wyszedł z łóżka i założył na piżamę szlafrok. Na bosaka zszedł schodami na dół, czując zapach parzącej się kawy.

— Sherlock, czemu mnie nie obudziłeś? — zapytał, wchodząc do salonu. — Miałem nadzieję na jakiś seks o poranku… — Urwał i zrobił się czerwony, kiedy zobaczył, że nie są sami.

Sherlock ulokował się na jednym końcu kanapy i wpatrywał się ze złością w siedzącego naprzeciw niego elegancko ubranego mężczyznę.

— Ach, pan Watson — odezwał się Mycroft. — Jak miło wreszcie pana poznać.

John uśmiechnął się niepewnie i może nie całkiem szczerze i uścisnął mu rękę.

— Z wzajemnością. — Gestem wskazał swój szlafrok. — Przepraszam za strój, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że spodziewamy się pana z samego rana. — Usiadł obok Sherlocka, który natychmiast sięgnął po jego dłoń.

— Ależ proszę się zupełnie nie przejmować. — Mycroft uśmiechnął się do Johna, ale był to taki ostrożny uśmiech, który czułby się lepiej na twarzy dyplomaty niż kogoś w rodzaju szwagra. — Z ciekawością obserwuję wszystkie pana publiczne wystąpienia. Zadziorny z pana człowiek, co?

John odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Nie jestem całkiem pewny, jak to rozumieć — powiedział, pilnując, żeby jego głos brzmiał uprzejmie.

— Och, w jak najlepszym sensie, zapewniam pana. Tak, powiedziałbym, że mój brat dobrze wybrał.

Sherlock prychnął.

— Mycroft cierpi na takie urojenie, jakobyśmy byli wszyscy postaciami w jakiejś powieści Evelyna Waugha, John. Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi.

— Nasza mama też bardzo chciałaby pana poznać.

— Mówiłem ci, nie będziemy mieli czasu na wyjazd na północ — zaoponował Sherlock.

Mycroft ponownie posłał mu swój uśmiech dyplomaty.

— Musisz też być człowiekiem cierpliwym, John, skoro tolerujesz go w takich ilościach. Sherlock, widać wyraźnie, że planujesz pojechać na północ i odwiedzić Mamuś, tylko zaprzeczasz, żeby mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi. Zapewniam cię, że to nie podziała. Wydaje mi się również, że jestem w posiadaniu czegoś, co cię dodatkowo skłoni do wprowadzenia tych planów w życie, pewnego, powiedzmy… zastawu?

John zerknął na Sherlocka, który zaciskał szczęki.

— Jakiego zastawu?

— Nieważne — odpowiedział mu Sherlock. — Naprawdę lubisz robić mi z życia piekło, zgadza się?

— Wręcz przeciwnie, chcę tylko twojego dobra. A skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, mam pewne nowe informacje na temat incydentu w Sydney.

John poczuł, jak leżąca na jego dłoni dłoń Sherlocka lekko się zaciska.

— Mów dalej — powiedział Sherlock.

— Ustaliliśmy, że intruzi wtargnęli do waszego pokoju w hotelu przy użyciu rozczarowująco prymitywnej strategii, a mianowicie wręczając obsłudze łapówkę w zamian za numer pokoju i klucz uniwersalny. Weszli do środka jak wszyscy inni goście, pojechali na wasze piętro, założyli te amatorskie maski, które widzieliśmy na nagraniach z kamer ochrony, i weszli do was. Mieli rękawiczki, więc nie dało się zabezpieczyć odcisków palców. Człowiek z obsługi hotelu, którego przekupili, został naturalnie zwolniony, zdaje mi się też, że policja zastanawia się, czy by mu nie postawić zarzutów w nadziei, że zidentyfikuje sprawców. Nasi kryminolodzy próbują dopasować wizerunki włamywaczy w maskach do twarzy gości, zarejestrowanych przez kamery we foyer, ale jak dotąd bez powodzenia.

— To nie byli zawodowcy, tylko ludzie najwyżej o krok wyprzedzający zwykłych nastoletnich wandali — stwierdził z szyderstwem w głosie Sherlock. — Prawdopodobnie prędzej czy później któryś z nich pochwali się tym wyczynem, a relacja pojawi się u kogoś na blogu.

— Owszem, to prawdopodobne. Sądzę, że mądrze byście postąpili, wdrażając jakąś formę ochrony osobistej, zwłaszcza kiedy razem podróżujecie. Jeśli chcesz, mogę się tym zająć.

— Nie, już wystarczająco się pysznisz, że mogłeś tam wysłać swoich ekspertów kryminalnych — sprzeciwił się Sherlock. — Irene zajmie się naszą ochroną, jeśli my uznamy, że to wskazane.

— Doskonale. — Mycroft wyciągnął kieszonkowy zegarek i sprawdził, która godzina. — W takim razie ja już pójdę.

— Dopiero przyjechałeś! — zawołał John. — Nie miałem nawet okazji wyciągnąć z ciebie żadnych żenujących historyjek o Sherlocku.

Mycroft roześmiał się na głos.

— Może kiedy indziej. Chociaż ta historia o króliku i rakiecie tenisowej jest kapitalna.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

— Nie ośmieliłbyś się — powiedział.

— Nie, oczywiście że nie. Nie chciałbym znieważyć twojego honoru przed ukochanym.

— Chciałbyś, chciałbyś. Nawet bardzo.

Mycroft wstał, a Sherlock i John poszli w jego ślady. John zauważył z pewnym rozbawieniem, że Mycroft jest trochę wyższy z braci, i że Sherlock tak jakby stoi bardziej prosto niż zwykle, jakby chciał się wyciągnąć. Mycroft rozejrzał się po salonie.

— Findleyowie naprawdę nie pożałowali dekoracji, prawda?

— Prawda — przyznał Sherlock. — Bardzo miło z ich strony.

— Szkoda, że nie macie choinki. No ale jeszcze jest czas. — Popatrzył na Johna. — Bardzo miło było cię poznać, John. Muszę ci podziękować za to, co zrobiłeś dla mojego brata. Chyba nie widziałem jeszcze, żeby był taki szczęśliwy.

John rzucił okiem na Sherlocka, który w tej chwili wcale nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

— On zrobił to samo dla mnie — powiedział i jeszcze raz uścisnął Mycroftowi rękę.

— Do widzenia, Sherlock. Będę w kontakcie.

Sherlock tylko kiwnął głową.

— Uważaj na siebie, Mycroft. Nie wjedź nigdzie do rowu, ani nic.

Mycroft uniósł brew i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. John obrócił się w stronę Sherlocka.

— Wcale nie był taki zły — powiedział.

— Bądź jego młodszym bratem przez trzydzieści cztery lata, to pogadamy.

— No, okej. — John się przeciągnął. — Jest jakieś śniadanie? Umieram z głodu.

— Jest chleb na grzanki, a w lodówce są jajka. Kawa powinna być jeszcze gorąca.

John poszedł do kuchni i nalał im kawy, po czym włożył chleb do tostera. Czekał, aż wyskoczą grzanki, kiedy Sherlock zaszedł go od tyłu i objął w pasie. Sherlock nachylił się i zaczął całować go w kark, składając na nim mnóstwo delikatnych pocałunków, od których John drżał z wyczekiwania, nie wiedząc, gdzie będzie następny. Potem nagle przytulił Johna mocno, dociskając go sobie do piersi i z niskim warknięciem wtulił mu twarz w bark.

— Ej, a to co ma znaczyć? — spytał John, unosząc jedną rękę i kładąc ją Sherlockowi za głową.

— Nie wiem — odparł Sherlock niewyraźnie, nie odrywając twarzy od jego ramienia. — Nagle czuję taki przymus, żeby do ciebie przylgnąć.

John obrócił mu się w ramionach, żeby móc mu się przyjrzeć.

— To zrozumiałe, po takim tygodniu, który się właśnie skończył.

Sherlock patrzył Johnowi prosto w oczy; we wzroku miał jakby jakiś ból. Wyglądał na bezbronnego, na co rzadko sobie pozwalał.

— Nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj, John — wyszeptał.

John pokręcił głową.

— Nie, nigdy. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. — Oplótł rękami ramiona Sherlocka i tak go trzymał. Przez długi czas stali w kuchni, obejmując się ciasno. Grzanki wyskoczyły niezauważone z tostera i wystygły.

***

Minęły całe trzy dni, zanim Sherlock i John zaczęli się nudzić sami w domu. Obejrzeli wszystkie swoje filmy, nachodzili się do woli po gruntach wokół domu i odkryli, że jednak są granice tego, ile razy mogą uprawiać seks w ciągu dnia. Czwartego dnia wybrali się więc do Hailsham, żeby dokupić parę rzeczy i przegryźć coś w pubie. Kiedy ruszali w drogę powrotną, było już ciemno. Szli w milczeniu i przyjaznej atmosferze dobrych piętnaście minut, kiedy Sherlock przerwał to milczenie cichym, niskim śmiechem.

— Co cię tak bawi? — spytał John.

— Ty, miłości. Czwarty raz od wyjścia z Hailsham rozejrzałeś się dookoła i westchnąłeś głęboko, jakbyś nie mógł się nadziwić własnemu szczęściu.

— Może nie mogę. Sam popatrz! Zaraz Boże Narodzenie, pada śnieg jak z obrazka, a ja spaceruję pod księżycem z najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, z którym przed upływem godziny pójdę do łóżka.

— Komiczny jesteś, wiesz? — Sherlock wyciągnął rękę i splótł ze sobą ich palce. — Masz rację, oczywiście, tu jest tak sielsko, że aż trochę absurdalnie. Chociaż z jednym z twoich stwierdzeń nie mogę się zgodzić

— Z którym?

— Uważam, że to ja spaceruję z najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną w całej Wielkiej Brytanii.

John poczuł, jak się rumieni. Szturchnął Sherlocka łokciem w bok.

— Cicho mi tam — upomniał go. Westchnął z zadowolenia i przyciągnął Sherlocka trochę bliżej. — Mam wrażenie, jakby Sydney zaczynało się oddalać.

— Też się tak czuję.

John spojrzał z dołu na Sherlocka, który miał policzki zaróżowione od mrozu, oddech wychodził mu z ust kłębkami pary. John pomyślał, że Sherlock jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak pięknie.

— Nasz film odniósł krytyczny i finansowy sukces. Ogłosiliśmy publicznie, że jesteśmy w związku, i świat się nie zawalił. Udało nam się.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Rzeczywiście.

— A teraz pierwszy raz spędzamy razem Święta — dodał z szerokim uśmiechem John. — To chyba jakiś kamień milowy, nie sądzisz?

— Jeśli chcesz tak na to patrzeć.

John pokręcił głową.

— Czasem strasznie jesteś przyziemny.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle, John. Rozumiem, że dla większości ludzi Boże Narodzenie to stosunkowo ważny dzień, więc to naturalne, że je akcentujesz. Ale dla mnie każdy dzień spędzony z tobą to kamień milowy. Boże Narodzenie będzie po prostu kolejnym takim dniem.

John zatrzymał się, obrócił Sherlocka i przyciągnął go do siebie, żeby stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

— Zdumiewające, że kiedyś myślałem, że jesteś zimny i nieczuły — powiedział, trzymając go za obie ręce.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— Jestem pewny, że tak widzą mnie wszyscy inni.

— To dlatego, że nie znają cię tak jak ja.

— Nikomu nigdy nie _pozwoliłem_ poznać się tak jak tobie.

— Dlaczego, Sherlock? Dlaczego ja? — Wiele razy miał to pytanie na końcu języka.

Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwilę, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Johna.

— Naprawdę nie wiem. Nie potrafiłbym powiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś wyjątkowy, John, po prostu wiem, że jesteś. Mógłbym spekulować, że to dlatego, że masz talent, jesteś inteligentny, sympatyczny, atrakcyjny z wyglądu, ale znałem i innych ludzi, którzy pasują do tego opisu. — Twarz trochę mu złagodniała; uniósł rękę i strzepnął Johnowi z grzywki płatki śniegu. — Szukałem jakiegoś racjonalnego wytłumaczenia. Ale odkryłem, że… — Zawahał się i uśmiechnął trochę nieśmiało. — …Miłość nie chce się dać zracjonalizować.

John poczuł, jak w piersi rozlewa mu się radosne ciepło.

— I założę się, że to cię doprowadza do szału.

— Już nie. W końcu musiałem pogodzić się z myślą, że cię kocham. Nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego i to nie ma znaczenia. Wystarczy sam fakt.

John złapał go za wyłogi płaszcza i przyciągnął do siebie. Sherlock uśmiechnął się, zahaczył wzrokiem o jego usta i nachylił bliżej, spodziewając się pocałunku. John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, dał mu całusa w czubek nosa i rzucił się do ucieczki.

— Berek! — krzyknął, porwany falą niespodziewanej radości i optymizmu. Pobiegł przed siebie ścieżką. Zimne powietrze wdzierało mu się do płuc, krew ogrzewała policzki.

Usłyszał, jak gdzieś za nim Sherlock klnie, rzuca się w pościg i mówi:

— To jest jakiś absurd!

John wbiegł na podwórko za domem. Odwrócił się i czekał, a kiedy Sherlock wybiegł spomiędzy drzew, rzucił. Śnieżka trafiła Sherlocka w pierś. Zatrzymał się, o mało nie wpadając w poślizg, i spojrzał po sobie oczami szeroko otwartymi z zaskoczenia.

— Aha, trafiony! — zawołał John.

— Co jest, do jasnej cholery? — zapytał Sherlock.

John zrobił następną śnieżkę i cisnął nią w niego, trafiając go prosto w twarz. Krzyknął z radości, podskakując; Sherlock parskał i pluł śniegiem.

— No dobra, Watson — zawołał marudnie i sam schylił się po śnieżkę. — Sam tego chciałeś. — John spróbował zrobić unik w prawo, ale Sherlock jakimś cudem to przewidział. Rzucił z gracją i trafił Johna w szyję. Lodowaty śnieg posypał mu się za kołnierz i pod koszulę.

— Aaa! Kurwa, jakie to zimne! — John schylił się po kolejną śnieżkę, ale akurat się wyprostowywał, kiedy następny pocisk pacnął go w czoło.

— Śpieszę cię poinformować, że w szkole doskonale grałem w krykieta, a byłem rzucającym — powiedział Sherlock, uklepując kolejną śnieżkę.

— A ja byłem w wojsku i strzelałem.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.

— No dobra, strzelanie chyba wygrywa. — Odchylił rękę do tyłu, żeby rzucić. John schylił się, ale śnieżka nie nadleciała. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że atak był tylko markowany, a Sherlock wykorzystał moment jego nieuwagi, żeby do niego podbiec. Teraz powalił Johna na ziemię i wtarł mu śnieżkę w twarz.

— Chryste, Sherlock, napchałeś mi śniegu do nosa! — John nabrał w obie ręce śniegu i cisnął nim w twarz Sherlockowi. Przeturlali się – raz, dwa razy, i jeszcze, i jeszcze, wpychając sobie śnieg za kołnierze i rechocząc jak dzieci. W końcu John wylądował na górze, siedząc Sherlockowi okrakiem w pasie ze garścią pełną świeżego śniegu. Zawahał się i popatrzył z góry na Sherlocka, który był czerwony na twarzy, mokry, śmiał się, na rzęsach miał śnieg, a w oczach odbijał mu się blask księżyca. Przypomniały mu się ich zdjęcia próbne, od których nie minął jeszcze nawet rok. Tamten Sherlock był sztywny i nieustępliwy, posępny i zajęty swoimi sprawami. Sherlock, którego znał na początku zdjęć, był arogancki i niecierpliwy i patrzył na niego z pogardą jak na kogoś nic nieznaczącego. W ogóle nie przypominał człowieka, którego John miał teraz przed sobą, tego, o którym myślał „ _mój_ Sherlock”. Czy ten Sherlock, Sherlock Johna, od początku w nim był, ukryty przed światem? Czy był kimś nowym, powołanym do istnienia przez nowe doświadczenie, jakim był związek z człowiekiem, którego Sherlock faktycznie kochał?

Ależ łatwo mogło im się to nie udać. Gdyby John zamiast na _Do nieznajomego_ zdecydował się na film Soderbergha, gdyby samo _Do nieznajomego_ ugrzęzło w trakcie zdjęć, gdyby za sterami stał inny reżyser, gdyby choć jedna z milionów rzeczy potoczyła się inaczej, może obaj byliby dalej tam, gdzie dawniej; w tej właśnie chwili John siedziałby sam w domu, nie wiedząc, jak blisko się otarł o miłość życia, tylko po to, by się z nią rozminąć.

— Dobra, daj mi wstać, mam mokre plecy i robi mi się mmmmmf… — Sherlock musiał urwać, kiedy John nachylił się nad nim i go pocałował. Nie umiał przestać, po prostu całował go dalej, aż Sherlock rozchylił usta pod jego ustami; i dalej, aż obu brakło im tchu. — Wielki Boże, John — powiedział w końcu Sherlock.

John zerwał się z ziemi i podciągnął Sherlocka do góry, stawiając go na nogi.

— Chodźmy do środka — zaproponował — jesteśmy cali mokrzy.

Dalej się goniąc, wbiegli do domu. W salonie palił się niemrawo ogień; John kucnął przy kominku i dołożył, aż płomień znów zabuzował. Sherlock ściągnął przemoczony płaszcz i dał mu upaść na podłogę, po czym klęknął obok Johna, ściągnął z niego mokrą kurtkę, rzucił ją na bok, pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w odsłoniętą teraz szyję. Niezdarnymi ruchami pościągali z siebie nawzajem mokre ubrania, zsunęli buty i porozrzucali je po kątach, śmiejąc się jeden drugiemu w usta, póki wreszcie obaj nie byli nadzy. Na zimną, mokrą od śniegu skórę Johna wyszła gęsie skórka, ale zniknęła, kiedy ogrzał ją ogień i dłonie Sherlocka.

— Boże, pragnę cię — wyszeptał John z ustami przyciśniętymi do ciała Sherlocka. — Cały czas.

— Możesz mnie mieć, kiedy chcesz — powiedział bardzo cicho Sherlock. Zepchnął Johna na dywan i zsunął się w dół jego ciała; rozłożył mu nogi i bez wahania rzucił się na jego członek, biorąc go cały do ust jednym szybkim ruchem. John jęknął się i zapatrzył się na jego kędzierzawą głowę, krzywą jego pleców i dalej, na ten cudownie krągły tyłek. Tak przywykł do ciała Sherlocka – do jego wyglądu i dotyku – że prawie nie pamiętał, co mu kiedyś sprawiało przyjemność w ciałach kobiet. Kiedyś myślał o miękkich piersiach i krągłościach; teraz, zamykając oczy, potrafił sobie wyobrazić tylko szeroką, płaską klatkę piersiową i wąskie biodra. Czy naprawdę chodził kiedyś do łóżka z ludźmi, którzy nie mieli fiutów? Teraz wydawało mu się to aż nienaturalne.

Roześmiał się cicho na tę myśl. Sherlock podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego kpiąco.

— Bawię cię? — zapytał. — To miło.

— Chodź tu — pokiwał mu palcem John. Sherlock wpełzł mu na pierś i ułożył się na nim. Ich ciała dopasowały się do siebie wygodnie. — Myślałem po prostu o seksie z tobą.

Sherlock uniósł wysoko jedną brew.

— Mogę się mylić, ale zdawało mi się, że zaszliśmy już dzisiaj daleko za etap „myślenia”. — Przylgnął do niego i pocałował go. — Powiedziałbym, że twoje zamiary też wykraczają poza puste spekulacje.

— Mmm — zgodził się John, oddając pocałunek i przesuwając ich obu tak, że to Sherlock wylądował na plecach, a on na nim. — Co chyba powinienem zademonstrować, pieprząc cię, aż się dywan przetrze.

— Obiecanki cacanki — zamruczał Sherlock jak kot.

Prze kilka minut całowali się przed kominkiem. Od dotyku drugiego ciała i bijącego od ognia gorąca na skórę wystąpił im pot. Nie odrywali od siebie rąk i ust. Kiedy w końcu John zatonął w ciele Sherlocka, wiedział tylko tyle, że tak jest dobrze, że jeszcze nigdy z nikim seks nie był dla niego tak naturalny, i że z tym mężczyzną nie może być inaczej.

***

Kiedy zataczając się, weszli na górę, padli na łóżko i naciągnęli na siebie kołdrę. John poczuł, jak Sherlock sięga po komórkę, kuląc się wokół niego. Panujący w sypialni chłód sprawił, że garnął się do ciepłego ciała.

— Chryste, mam dwadzieścia wiadomości. — mruknął. Potem John poczuł, jak Sherlock się spina. — John — zapytał — który dzisiaj jest?

— Piętnasty. — John wiedział, o co chodzi, ledwo to powiedział. Poderwał głowę z poduszki. — Sherlock, nominacje! — Owszem, rozkoszowali się obaj nowym przeżyciem, jakim było znalezienie się z dala od hollywoodzkiej machiny – John od kilku dni nie sprawdzał poczty elektronicznej – ale i tak nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że przegapili ogłoszenie nominacji do nagród Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych i Złotych Globów. Sherlock sprawdzał je już w telefonie. John obserwował jego twarz.

— Najpierw nagrody Gildii. _Do nieznajomego_ , nominacja za wybitny występ zespołu aktorskiego.

John zaklaskał.

— Juhuu!

— Nominacje za wybitny występ aktora… — Sherlock skrzywił się i zmarszczył brwi, czyli zapewne wieści nie były dobre.

— Och — powiedział John. — Nie zostaliśmy nominowani?

Sherlock westchnął.

— Ja zostałem — powiedział.

— Ale to przecież świetnie! — John pocałował go w szyję. — Zasłużyłeś sobie.

— Powinni byli nominować ciebie. To czysta inercja. Zaślepiają ich te filmy randkowe. Jakiś szał snobizmu.

John powstrzymał się od zauważenia, że spora część początku ich znajomości upłynęła pod znakiem własnego snobizmu Sherlocka.

— Mnie to nie przeszkadza, Sherlock.

— Zobaczmy, jak Globy. — Palce Sherlocka zatańczyły na komórce. — Film jako najlepszy film. Ang jako najlepszy reżyser. Dobra, kategoria „najlepszy aktor”. George Clooney. Ryan Gosling. Sherlock Holmes. Jim Moriarty. — Sherlock się uśmiechnął. — I John Watson. — Napotkał wzrok Johna.

Johnowi opadła szczęka. Wiedział, że jest taka możliwość; wiedział, że mówi się o tym, że zostanie nominowany, ale usłyszeć to na własne uszy i wiedzieć, że to prawda… to było co innego. _Zostałem nominowany do Złotego Globu_ , pomyślał. _O ja pierdolę._

— O mój Boże — powiedział.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko i wziął go w ramiona.

— Gratulacje. Jestem przekonany, że nikt nigdy tak bardzo nie zasługiwał na nominację jak ty.

— Nie sądziłem, że aż tak to przeżyję — powiedział John, odwzajemniając uścisk.

— To wielka satysfakcja, jak okazują uznanie naszej pracy.

— No, to tobie też gratulacje, skarbie. — John pocałował go z rozmachem, na mokro w usta. — Bardzo chętnie powiszę ci na ramieniu na rozdaniu nagród Gildii Aktorów.

Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nie mam z nimi najlepszych doświadczeń — przypomniał mu. — Już wcześniej dwa razy mnie nominowali, ale ani razu nie wygrałem.

— No, jeśli nie wygrasz, to zabiorę cię do domu, wręczę ci nagrodę w kategorii „najlepszy występ w moim łóżku” i poproszę o tyle bisów, ile tylko będziesz chciał.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego z dezorientacją i lekkim rozbawieniem, po czym tylko pokręcił głową.

— John — powiedział — czasem nie chce mi się wierzyć, że jesteś prawdziwy.

***

— Wpływy z biletów są bardzo wysokie — powiedział John, siedząc przy wyspie kuchennej i przebiegając wzrokiem wyświetlone na ekranie jego laptopa liczby.

— O?

— Spadek w drugim tygodniu wyniósł zaledwie trzydzieści procent. Poczta pantoflowa musi prężnie działać. Sto milionów dolarów powinno wybić jeszcze przed Nowym Rokiem.

— Domyślam się, że te nominacje się do tego przyczynią.

— Irene twierdzi, że wszystkie media i blogi pytają o nasze reakcje.

— Hmm. — Sherlock stał przy kuchence i robił coś, co wymagało skórki pomarańczowej i lasek cynamonu. — Może wreszcie przestaną pytać o Sydney.

— Wszyscy chcą wiedzieć, jak się czujemy z tym, że nie zostałem nominowany do nagrody Gildii, jak to jest, rywalizować ze sobą o Glob, wiesz. Jeden bajzel.

— Zakładam, że odesłała im już „nasze” odpowiedzi — powiedział Sherlock. John słyszał w jego głosie kpiący uśmiech.

— O, naturalnie. Ja się cieszę z twojej nominacji do nagrody Gildii Aktorów, ty czujesz się zaszczycony, ale rozczarowany, że nie nominowali też mnie, o rywalizowaniu wypowiadamy się jowialnie i w żartach, jest też taki komentarz, że jeśli jeden z nas wygra, to ten drugi zmusi go, żeby przez cały miesiąc zmywał. — John parsknął. — Jakbyś w ogóle czasem zmywał. — Wyciągnął szyję, próbując zajrzeć Sherlockowi przez ramię. — Co tam tak właściwie robisz?

— Grzane wino. To taka tradycja gwiazdkowa w rodzinie Holmesów.

— Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że rodzina Holmesów w ogóle ma jakieś tradycje gwiazdkowe.

— No cóż, większość z nich polega na kamiennym milczeniu, wymuszonej bliskości i rozczarowujących prezentach, więc lepiej o nich nie wspominać, ale grzane wino akurat lubię, zwłaszcza jako lek na wymuszoną bliskość. — Sherlock odkręcił jedną z czterech czekających na blacie butelek wina.

— Hmm, z nakrętką. Jaka klasa.

— Wielkie nieba, John, do grzania nie używa się _dobrego_ wina. Zaraz wsypię do niego masę cukru, a potem je _podgrzeję_. — Obrócił butelkę do góry dnem i zakręcił nią; wino popłynęło do miedzianego garnka. — Potem w całym domu pięknie pachnie.

— Czy to część takiego sprytnego planu, żeby mnie upić wczesnym popołudniem?

— A skąd. Czuję się urażony samym pomysłem, że miałbym próbować pozbawić cię pełnej przytomności umysłu, żeby cię wykorzystać, John. — W jego głosie znów było słychać wesołą kpinę.

— Cóż, jeśli mimo wszystko miałeś taki plan, to nie trudź się, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć i nie trzeba do tego żadnego alkoholu. — John wrócił do swojej skrzynki mejlowej. — Stosy mejli z gratulacjami. A Irene sugeruje, chociaż nie wprost, żebyśmy może szybciej wrócili do Stanów.

— Mam nadzieję, że odpowiedziałeś jej „chyba śnisz” albo coś w tym duchu.

— Ładnie powiedziane. — Przez chwilę milczeli. Sherlock zamieszał w garnku i kuchnię zaczął wypełniać zapach cynamonu i słodkiego wina. — Rzeczywiście pięknie pachnie. — John zanucił pod nosem _It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas_. — Malowniczy śnieg, odświętnie przyozdobiony dom, teraz grzane wino. Jak świąteczny odcinek specjalny serialu _Sherlock i John_.

— Dobry Boże, co za odrażająca myśl. Przez ciebie będę teraz szukał ukrytych kamer, na wypadek jakby Irene chciała nam tu urządzić reality show.

John się roześmiał.

— Jeśli miała taki pomysł, to musieliśmy już jej zapewnić trochę materiału tylko dla dorosłych. — Zerknął na odwróconego do niego plecami Sherlocka i odchrząknął. — Dostałem mejla od Charlie’ego.

— Twojego brata? — Sherlock uważał, żeby jego głos niczego nie wyrażał. Wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy.

— Tak. Na temat Wigilii.

— John…

— Naprawdę chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną. — Sherlock nie odpowiedział. — Mówię poważnie.

— Wiem.

— Ale i tak nie przyjdziesz.

— Nie widzę, jak mógłbym osiągnąć cokolwiek innego niż tylko pogorszyć sprawę.

— Mam to gdzieś, czy to pogorszy sprawę. To ciebie wybrałem, chcę, żebyś poznał moją rodzinę, i żeby ona poznała ciebie. Z nich wszystkich po chamsku zachowali się tylko moi rodzice. I kto wie? Może przejrzą na oczy, jak cię poznają.

— Proszę cię, John. To tylko zmieni pewną abstrakcję w twardą rzeczywistość. Ich syn pieprzy się z drugim mężczyzną, o, proszę, facet nawet przyszedł w odwiedziny i wlazł z butami w uświęconą tradycję rodzinną. Jeżeli jeszcze mnie nie nienawidzą, to na pewno zaczną, jeśli pójdę z tobą. Chciałbym poznać twoich braci i drugą siostrę, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie możemy umówić się z nimi kiedy indziej.

— Bo nasz związek to nie jest coś gorszego — powiedział John, czując, że wpada w złość. — Nie powinieneś być oddelegowywany na spotkania drugiej klasy. Moi bracia mają żony, moja siostra ma męża i oni wszyscy tam będą. Ty też powinieneś.

— Nie jestem twoim mężem.

— Ale będziesz. — Sherlock odwrócił się i napotkał jego wzrok. — Prawda? Kiedyś?

Sherlock przeczesał włosy ręką.

— Dość dawno już o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

— Nic się nie zmieniło.

— Och, John, _wszystko_ się zmieniło. W każdej chwili może się okazać, że nasze kariery się skończyły; świat nigdy nie przestanie przyglądać nam się przez mikroskop.

—  _Między nami_ nic się nie zmieniło, no chyba że tyle, że teraz kocham cię jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy pytałem cię o to pierwszy raz. — Sherlock zamrugał, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. — Nieważne, czy to sformalizujemy i czy będziemy nosić obrączki, ja twoją, ty moją. Chcę z tobą spędzić resztę życia. A ty też tego chcesz?

Sherlock westchnął.

— Tak. Tak, oczywiście.

— Jesteś moim partnerem tak samo jak partnerami są mąż mojej siostry i żony moich braci. Tak ja o tobie myślę i tak powinni cię widzieć moi rodzice. Będą się musieli po prostu do tego przyzwyczaić. Myślę, że kiedy już tam będziesz, a oni zobaczą, że moje rodzeństwo traktuje cię serdecznie, i że jesteś normalnym człowiekiem, i że mnie kochasz, to zacznie do nich docierać, że to oni odstają od reszty. Nie wytrwają długo, kiedy reszta rodziny nie zjednoczy się wokół nich. Znam ich. Stroszą się i złoszczą, ale im przejdzie.

— Albo zobaczą mnie jako paniczykowatego intruza, który nie tylko zdeprawował im kochanego synka, ale też zniszczył mu karierę, a twoja relacja z nimi już się nie podniesie.

John otworzył usta, żeby odeprzeć argument, ale zadzwoniła mu komórka.

— O. O wilku mowa, Charlie dzwoni. — Odebrał. — Hej, palancie.

— Johnny! Jak tam w Sussex?

— Cudownie. Od tego gwiazdkowego śniegu wszystko wygląda jak na widokówce. Brakuje nam tylko choinki, a chyba wiem, skąd możemy jedną zwinąć.

— Dostałeś mojego mejla o Wigilii? Przyjdziecie, prawda?

John westchnął.

— Tak, ja przyjdę.

— A co z Sherlockiem? Jak ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy, to nie bardzo miał ochotę.

— To nie jest tak, że nie ma ochoty, Charlie, tylko…

— Wiem, mama i tata. Masz go tam?

— Tak, stoi tu obok.

— Daj mnie na głośnik, okej?

John popatrzył na Sherlocka.

— Mój brat chciałby zamienić z tobą dwa słowa. — Położył telefon na blacie wyspy i włączył głośnik. — Możesz mówić, Charlie.

— Sherlock, jesteś tam?

Sherlock odchrząknął.

— Jestem, dzień dobry, panie Watson.

— Ej, daj sobie spokój z tym panem Watsonem. Jestem Charlie, jasne?

— W porządku, Charlie.

— Johnny mówi, że masz wątpliwości, czy przyjść do nas na Święta.

— To nie jest tak, że nie chcę przyjść; po prostu obawiam się, że pogorszyłbym sytuację.

— Rozumiem. Żałuję, że nie mogę tak zrobić, żeby mama z tatą zmądrzeli, ale to ponad moje siły.

— Charlie — wtrącił John — tata mówił, że mam się trzymać z daleka od chłopców.

— Ta, te głupoty chyba właśnie niedawno wybiliśmy mu z głowy. John, wiesz, że żadne z nas tak nie myśli.

— Wiem, wiem.

— On po prostu wierzy w te bzdury. Wiesz, skąd je wziął, to to pokolenie. Rozmawialiśmy tu o tym trochę.

— Fajnie, cieszę się.

— Słuchaj, Sherlock. Nasz tata nie jest w najlepszej formie, a ja jestem najstarszy, więc zdaje mi się, że teraz to ja jestem tak jakby głową rodziny, nawet jeśli to Johnny jest nadziany. — John się uśmiechnął. — Więc sprawa wygląda tak. Przychodzisz na Gwiazdkę i nie chcę słyszeć żadnych protestów. Nie pozwolę, żeby mój brat był rozdzielany z rodziną, bo nasi rodzice mają nasrane w głowie.

— Nie było mowy o tym, że John miałby nie pójść — zauważył Sherlock. — Nie byłby rozdzielany…

— Nie o to mi chodziło. Johnny mówi, że wpadliście w to na całe życie, to się zgadza?

Sherlock się zawahał.

— Tak. Zgadza się — przyznał.

— Czyli ty też jesteś moim bratem. A póki ja tu jestem, żaden mój brat nie będzie się czuł, jakby był tu niemile widziany, rozumiemy się?

Poruszony, Sherlock zamrugał i przełknął ślinę.

— No dobrze, w takim razie rozkaz przyjęty.

Charlie się roześmiał.

— Widzisz, teraz łapiesz! A zresztą moja Isabelle tak chce cię poznać, że aż dostaje gorączki, a wolałbym, żeby się na mnie nie obraziła. Dobrze. To załatwione. Widzimy się wszyscy u mamy i taty w Wigilię. Miło się rozmawiało, Sherlock. Cieszę się, że będę mógł cię poznać.

— A ja ciebie, Charlie.

— Odprężcie się, odpocznijcie sobie. Nie wiem, jak to robicie, że jeszcze nie zwariowaliście, takie was spotykają paskudne rzeczy.

— Czasem myślę, że jednak zwariowaliśmy — powiedział John. — Skorzystamy z tej rady, Charlie. Dzięki. — Rozłączyli się. John napotkał spojrzenie Sherlocka. — No, to powiedział ci do słuchu, nie?

Sherlock pokręcił głową.

— Dalej uważam, że to zły pomysł. Ale to chyba nie moje miejsce, odmawiać wykonania polecenia wydanego przez następcę tronu.

John się roześmiał.

— Pan następca tronu jest mechanikiem, pasjami słucha Stone Roses i traci słuch w jednym uchu.

— Robi wrażenie dobrego człowieka ten twój brat.

— Bo to jest dobry człowiek. Bywa niedelikatny, grubiański i w gorącej wodzie kąpany, ale nigdy nie spotkasz lepszego człowieka od niego. Dla ludzi, których kocha, zrobiłby wszystko. Goście, którzy pracują u niego w warsztacie, ubóstwiają go, a jego dzieci go uwielbiają. Ja zresztą też. I właśnie dał mi po temu kolejny istotny powód.

***

— John, zrób coś — jęknął Sherlock, zwijając się na fotelu pasażera w jeszcze ciaśniejszy kłębek i obejmując kolana rękami.

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie brał trzeciego kawałka ciasta.

— Ale było takie dobre.

— Wiem. Moja siostra świetnie gotuje, ale ty normalnie tak mało jesz, że nic dziwnego, że cię brzuch boli po całej gwiazdkowej kolacji, dwóch kieliszkach wina, dwóch whisky na gorąco i trzech kawałkach placka z bananami i toffi.

Sherlock znowu jęknął.

— Jedzenie jest ohydne. Już nigdy w życiu nic nie wezmę do ust.

John zerknął na niego kątem oka, a do wyrazu jego twarzy zakradła się czułość. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął policzka Sherlocka.

— Niedługo ci przejdzie, a wtedy będziesz pytał, czy mamy jakieś czipsy.

— O Boże! Tylko nie czipsy!

— Albo jedną jedyną miętówkę. W końcu są cienkie jak papier! — powiedział John, chichocząc.

— Nie mów „miętówka”! W ogóle nie mów żadnych nazw jedzenia. Domagam się tego stanowczo.

John jeszcze trochę się z niego pośmiał, a potem umilkli. Żeby odwrócić uwagę od bulgoczącego żołądka, Sherlock patrzył, jak John prowadzi. Lubił to robić; John jeździł tak kompetentnie i z taką spokojną pewnością siebie. Patrzenie, jak John robi coś z pewnością siebie, stawało się dla niego czymś w rodzaju hobby. Domyślał się, że zaczęło się to, kiedy zobaczył, jak John tak sprawnie gra Wielką Scenę. Czy chodziło o gotowanie, prowadzenie samochodu czy boks w siłowni, oglądanie Johna w akcji było jednym z jego ulubionych sposobów spędzania czasu.

Żołądek dochodził mu do siebie.

— Twoi bracia i siostry zachowywali się… entuzjastycznie.

— Aż trochę za bardzo, nie? Po prostu chcieli, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że nie mają nic przeciwko.

— Ale da się z tym przesadzić. Dzieci chyba w ogóle się nie przejęły. No, z wyjątkiem Liama.

John westchnął.

— Biedny Liam. Powinienem spędzić z nim trochę czasu sam na sam.

— Jakaś historia?

— Właściwie nie. Zawsze byłem jego idolem, bardziej niż dla reszty. Charlie powiedział mi, że Liam przechwala się mną przed kolegami: jego stryjek jest prawdziwym gwiazdorem. Ma dopiero dwanaście lat, a w tym wieku we wszystkim zaczyna chodzić o to, co jest, a co nie jest męskie, i o uczenie się, jak być mężczyzną, a nic na świecie nie jest ważniejsze od tego, co myślą o człowieku koledzy. Charlie mówi, że Liamowi dokuczano w szkole, że jestem… no…

— Ciotą?

— Wydaje mi się, że on czuje się zdradzony. Nie wie, jak się zachować. To nie jego wina; to jeszcze dziecko. Zrozumie.

— Za to Isabelle jest zachwycona, co?

— O, to się zgadza, to mądra dziewczyna. Nasza tajna agentka.

Przez następnych kilka minut milczeli. Sherlock poruszył się trochę, zbierając się w sobie, żeby powiedzieć coś, co, jak wiedział, powiedzieć musiał.

— John, przepraszam cię. Za to, co się stało przy kolacji.

John westchnął.

— To nie ty masz za co przepraszać.

— Wiedziałem, jak tam wchodziliśmy, że twój ojciec może mieć mi do powiedzenia coś przykrego, więc byłem na to gotowy. Nie byłem gotowy na to, jak się poczuję, kiedy będzie mówił przykre rzeczy _tobie_. Do mnie może sobie mówić, co chce, mam to gdzieś. Ale nie mogłem tam siedzieć, słuchać, jak miesza cię z błotem, i się nie odezwać.

John wziął go za rękę.

— Wiem — powiedział.

— Naprawdę nie chciałem zepsuć wam rodzinnej kolacji.

— Nic nie zepsułeś. Usiadłeś z powrotem, tata się w końcu zamknął, a życie potoczyło się dalej. Jeśli ci to poprawi humor, Peter podszedł do mnie później i powiedział, że jest pod wrażeniem. Powiedział, że żałuje, że sam nie ma odwagi, żeby tak się postawić tacie. Całe życie się go baliśmy tak naprawdę to żadne z nas nie było takie dzielne, żeby nie dać mu po nas chodzić.

— To nie to samo, jak mówi się o własnym ojcu.

John się zawahał.

— A twój ojciec?

— Co mój ojciec?

— Bałeś się go?

— Potwornie. Do dnia, w którym uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem od niego o wiele bardziej inteligentny. To nie przypadek, że tego samego dnia ojciec raczej przestał mnie lubić.

— Ile miałeś lat?

— Pięć.

John parsknął pełnym niedowierzania śmiechem.

— Pięć lat. Chryste, Sherlock. — Uniósł sobie do ust jego dłoń i pocałował go w wierzch palców.

— Twój tata złapał mnie później samego. Chciał pogadać.

— Co? — zaniepokoił się John. — Kiedy to było?

— Wyszedłem na chwilę na dwór. Po prostu potrzebowałem chwili spokoju. Grałeś wtedy w coś na konsoli z Michaelem i Lukiem. Twój tata wyszedł za mną na ganek.

— Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

— Teraz ci mówię. Nie było sensu zakłócać świątecznej atmosfery.

— O Boże, i co ci powiedział?

Sherlock westchnął.

— Powiedział, że jeszcze nikt nie odważył się tak do niego odezwać w jego własnym domu. Odpowiedziałem – i myślę, że miałem zupełną rację – że nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś tak cię traktował w domu, za który zapłaciłeś.

— Jezu, Sherlock, naprawdę…

— Ćśśś, John, daj mi skończyć. Wtedy on… cóż, wtedy się _roześmiał_.

— Co zrobił?

— Jak się nazywam Sherlock Holmes. Powiedział mi, że mam niezłe jaja, i że się cieszy, że przynajmniej nie jestem żadnym przegiętym czajniczkiem. To jego słowa, nie moje.

John nagle zjechał na pobocze, zatrzymał wóz i obrócił się twarzą do niego.

— Wybacz, chyba nie powinienem prowadzić, jak będę tego słuchał. I co dalej?

— Powiedziałem mu, że pokazał wszystkim, jaki jest obrażony, a ty mu na to pozwoliłeś, ale że jeśli on i twoja matka chcą utrzymać kontakt z tobą, to powinni zacząć się przyzwyczajać.

— Prawie dokładnie to samo powiedziałem mamie.

— Cóż, wygląda na to, że całe moje jaja nie na wiele się zdały, bo powiedział, że się przyzwyczai, jak uzna za stosowne. I wszedł z powrotem do domu.

John pokręcił głową.

— W tej chwili proszę tylko o jakiś promyk nadziei. Nie żądam, żeby zrobili nagle zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Musiał rozmawiać z tobą, nie mógł ze mną?

— Z tobą jeszcze nie da rady rozmawiać, John, rana jest za świeża. Nie ufa sobie. Chyba powinniśmy być wdzięczni, że powiedział mi chociaż tyle.

— Przynajmniej zrobiłeś na nim wrażenie, chociaż nie wiem, na co to się zda. — John wrzucił bieg i wyjechał z powrotem na drogę.

Sherlock stęknął, kiedy znów nieprzyjemnie przewróciło mu się w brzuchu.

— Ostatni raz jadłem ciasto z bananami i toffi.

John zaśmiał się cicho.

— Zatrzymać się gdzieś i kupić ci herbatę imbirową?

Słysząc w jego głosie troskę, Sherlock uśmiechnął się.

— Nie — odparł — jakoś dam radę.

— Och, oczywiście. Przyjemniej pozgrywać męczennika.

— O wiele przyjemniej. Poza tym dzięki temu będę mógł trochę dłużej cieszyć się twoją opieką.

— Proszę cie, powiedz mi, że nie wyczuwam w naszej przyszłości żadnej zabawy w doktora i pacjenta.

— A wiesz, że to jest pomysł.

— O Boże, co ja zrobiłem.

Sherlock westchnął i zamknął na chwilę oczy, „przeżuwając” w myślach – jak mówił na to John – obfitość nowych danych, jakie zgromadził dzisiaj na temat rodziny Johna. Spotykanie się z aż tyloma nowymi ludźmi naraz zawsze było dla niego wyczerpujące; nie potrafił nie wyczytywać z nich wszystkiego o ich życiu i musiał się bardzo skupiać, żeby usłyszeć, co w ogóle do niego mówią.

Nie wyobrażał sobie dorastania w rodzinie, w której jest pięcioro dzieci. Wiedział, że to wcale nie jest jakoś przesadnie dużo, po prostu miał takie wrażenie, że to straszny tłum. Przy czworgu rodzeństwa Johna, ich trojgu małżonkach i wszystkich ich dzieciach zgromadzenie było rzeczywiście bardzo liczne. Harry jako jedyna z Watsonów przyszła sama.

— Harry nie przyprowadziła Clary — zauważył.

— Rzeczywiście. — Ton głosu Johna był bardzo wymowny.

— Pomyślałbym, że się jakoś odezwie w geście solidarności z tobą. — John nic nie powiedział. — Jeszcze im nie powiedziała, co?

— Pewnie łatwiej się z tym ukryć, kiedy człowieka nie śledzi Perez Hilton. — John pokręcił głową. — Nie wiem, jak się z tym czuję. Nie mogę jej mówić, jak ma żyć i co ma robić. Nie wyobrażam sobie reakcji rodziców, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że mają w jednopłciowych związkach nie jedno, a _dwoje_ dzieci.

— Nie zareagowaliby na nią tak jak na ciebie.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo już i tak jest czarną owcą. Ma trzydzieści sześć lat, nie wyszła za mąż, raczej nie będzie miała dzieci i jest alkoholiczką. Informacja, że jest lesbijką, byłaby tylko kolejnym z wielu ciosów. To to inna sprawa. Ty jesteś ich złotym dzieckiem, odznaczonym bohaterem wojennym i sławnym na cały świat aktorem wartym miliony dolarów, który zawsze chodził z pięknymi kobietami i utrzymywał całą rodzinę, pozwalając jej pośrednio liznąć swojego życia jak z bajki.

— O, tak. Moje życie jak z bajki. Smażenie jajecznicy w piątek wieczorem przed telewizorem.

— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Spadłeś z wyższego pułapu.

— Mój związek z tobą to nie jest _upadek_.

— A dziwisz się, że oni tak go widzą? Nie, nie, to jest zupełnie jasne. Wszyscy oni cię ubóstwiają. Twój młodszy brat poszedł do wojska w nadziei, że będzie taki jak ty.

John westchnął.

— Peter ma swoje własne powody.

— Martwisz się o niego, mam rację?

— Pewnie że się martwię. Dopiero wrócił z Bliskiego Wschodu i za kilka miesięcy znów tam wraca. A Leigh musi radzić sobie z dziećmi sama. Widziałeś ją, wygląda, jakby była u kresu wytrzymałości, a on z jakiegoś powodu tego nie dostrzega. — Znowu westchnął. — Myślę, czy by jej kogoś nie nająć do pomocy.

— Chce cię poprosić o pomoc przy opłaceniu opieki dla dzieci, ale nie może zdobyć się na odwagę, żeby to zrobić.

John zmarszczył brwi.

— Skąd wiesz?

— To widać. Jest jej wstyd, jakby to źle świadczyło o niej jako o kobiecie i matce.

— Bzdura.

— Może i bzdura, ale nie wiem, czy cię kiedyś poprosi. Będziemy po prostu musieli wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

John zerknął na niego z uśmiechem.

— My?

— Tak, oczywiście. Twoje problemy to także moje problemy.

Resztę drogi spędzili w ciszy. Zanim dojechali do domu, żołądek Sherlocka mniej więcej się uspokoił, ale Sherlock dalej czuł się nieprzyjemnie objedzony i niespodziewanie brudny, jakby cały ten nadmiarowy cukier wychodził mu porami skóry. Wtargali do środka prezenty i darowane jedzenie, które zostało z Wigilii, zostawili to wszystko w kuchni i szurając nogami, zawlekli się na górę do sypialni.

— Idę pod prysznic — oświadczył Sherlock. John pokiwał głową i powiedział coś, co może miało być słowem „okej”, ale na wpół zginęło w ogromnym ziewnięciu.

Kiedy Sherlock wyszedł z łazienki, John był już w łóżku, otulony kołdrą, i oczy miał zamknięte. Sherlock położył się obok niego, ruszając się ostrożnie, na wypadek, jakby John już spał. Właśnie miał zgasić światło, kiedy John się odezwał:

— Ceszsie kochać?

Sherlock nie mógł się nie roześmiać, słysząc te słowa, tak powoli wypowiedziane i niewyraźne ze zmęczenia, że ledwo je zrozumiał.

— Ty już masz chyba dość. Ja zresztą też. Prześpijmy się po prostu, dobrze?

— Kej.

Sherlock zgasił światło i ułożył się wygodnie. John przysunął się bliżej i położył mu głowę na ramieniu.

— Kocham cię — wymruczał już prawie przez sen.

— Ja ciebie też. — Sherlock pocałował go w czoło. On też był zmęczony po całym dniu, ale podejrzewał, że będzie miał kłopoty z zaśnięciem. Nie tylko miał po tym dniu sporo do przemyślenia, ale i zaczynał się denerwować na myśl o prezencie, który miał dać Johnowi rano. Na razie obaj położyli prezenty pod małą choinką na stół, przy kupieniu której uparł się John w Hailsham. Leżało tam kilka małych pudełek i kilka prezentów w skarpetach, ale Sherlock wiedział, że każdy z nich ma też dla drugiego coś o szczególnym znaczeniu. Widział zapał na twarzy Johna, kiedy ten kładł pod choinką pewien konkretny płaski pakunek, i sam taki zapał czuł, kładąc tam pudełeczko, które miał dla Johna.

Sherlock wiedział, że dla większości ludzi Gwiazdka oznacza nie tylko czekanie na prezenty, które się dostaje, ale i na te, które się daje. Jeszcze nigdy nie obchodził Świąt tak jak w tym roku; jeszcze nigdy nie miał _z kim_ ich obchodzić. Wszystkie poprzednie Boże Narodzenia spędzał u siebie, albo w pracy, albo ewentualnie siedząc w niezbyt przyjemnym towarzystwie brata i matki. Prezenty, które im dawał, były czysto rutynowe, a te, które dawał Gregowi i innym swoim pracownikom, wybierała (co przyznawał z zażenowaniem) Sally. Wybierała nawet prezent sama dla siebie, bo jemu się nie chciało.

Teraz jednak spędził właśnie burzliwą, rodzinną, bezładną Wigilię z całym klanem Watsonów, doświadczając po drodze całego tego podniecenia, ciepła i rodzinnych konfliktów, które według filmów i seriali były normą, a rano czekało go Boże Narodzenie z mężczyzną, w którym był całym sercem zakochany, i któremu miał dać coś, wybranie czego kosztowało go sporo energii. Nie była to łatwa decyzja.

Żadne materialne prezenty nie wydały mu się adekwatne. Biżuteria zupełnie odpadała. John nie nosił żadnych ozdób, a Sherlock nie miał zamiaru kupować mu żadnego pierścionka ani obrączki z wyjątkiem takiej, której towarzyszyła przysięga, a na to było jeszcze za wcześnie. Luksusowy zakup w rodzaju jakiegoś pojazdu wyglądałby tak, jakby chciał się przymilić. Zastanawiał się, czy nie kupić Johnowi jakiejś wycieczki, ale już mieli takie wstępne plany, żeby gdzieś pojechać, kiedy skończy się sezon nagród – to znaczy gdy skończy się _dla nich_ , kiedy by to nie było – jeśli pozwolą na to ich harmonogramy.

Ale niezależnie od całego tego zadręczania się, był zadowolony z wyboru, którego ostatecznie dokonał. Nie mógł się doczekać miny Johna, kiedy otworzy pudełko.

***

_Chyba byłem w tym roku bardzo, bardzo grzeczny._

John uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na myśl o tym frazesie, ale była to prawda. Musiał mieć karmę w idealnym stanie, skoro zasługiwał na to, żeby w bożonarodzeniowy poranek obudzić się w idyllicznym wiejskim domku w Sussex z pieprzącym go, aż się kurzyło, przepięknym partnerem.

Naparł Sherlockowi na ramiona i udało mu się ich obu przewrócić jak naleśnik bez rozłączania się, po czym z jękiem rozkoszy opadł mu na podołek.

— O, tak, właśnie tak — westchnął. Sherlock odrzucił głowę do tyłu i chwycił go za biodra; John spuścił głowę bezwładnie na pierś i zamknął oczy, skupiając się na doznaniach, na tym uczuciu, że ma Sherlocka w sobie, na powolnych i nieubłaganych jak przypływ morza ruchach jego własnych bioder i na wyćwiczonej łatwości ich kochania się. Na szczęście od początku pasowali do siebie w seksie, ale przez tych kilka miesięcy odkryli, co im obu pasuje najbardziej. Sherlock widział po ruchach Johna, jak John chce, żeby Sherlock reagował; John widział po napięciu mięśni Sherlocka, jak niewiele mu brakuje.

Pochylił się nad piersią Sherlocka i pocałował go. Sherlock zaparł się stopami o łóżko, opierając sobie biodra Johna o uda, i oplótł go ramionami. Ich pocałunki zrobiły się mniej delikatne i głębsze, a Sherlock raz za razem trafiał penisem w ten punkt, co trzeba, przepędzając z mózgu Johna wszystkie myśli oprócz jednej: _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock_. John z sykiem wziął prędki oddech, czując, jak na pierś i twarz wychodzi mu rumieniec. Sherlock go obserwował.

— Tak, John — wyszeptał. Sięgnął między nich i zaczął wyćwiczonymi ruchami głaskać Johnowi fiuta, aż John wystrzelił jak rakieta.

— O _Chryste_ — jęknął, wtulając twarz w wilgotną od potu, ciepłą szyję Sherlocka, chlapiąc między ich ciała; orgazm przeszył go całego jak rozedrgany błysk światła. Zwiotczał Sherlockowi w ramionach. Nie było go stać na nic poza leżeniem i oddychaniem, podczas gdy Sherlock wchodził w niego raz za razem, coraz szybciej i mocniej, aż wreszcie wydał zduszony krzyk i sam miał wytrysk w nim w środku.

Leżeli tak przez chwilę, łapiąc oddech. John zakręcił biodrami, ślizgając się na wciąż w nim tkwiącym zmiękłym członku Sherlocka. Sherlock roześmiał się cicho.

— Taką chciałeś pobudkę? — zapytał.

John podparł się na łokciu.

— Idealna pobudka. — Znów pocałował Sherlocka, nie śpiesząc się. — Radosnych Świąt, Sherlock.

Sherlock westchnął. Oczy miał pełne uczuć, o których John wiedział, że wciąż są dla niego czymś nowym. _Ciekawe_ , pomyślał, _czy Sherlock kiedyś się do nich przyzwyczai_.

— Są radosne — przyznał Sherlock. — Nawet bardzo.

Przez jakiś czas zostali tam, gdzie byli, całując się, nie mając zamiaru przechodzić już do niczego poważniejszego, po prostu ciesząc się bliskością. W pewnej chwili John podniósł wzrok i szeroko otworzył oczy z zaskoczenia.

— Sherlock! Zobacz!

Sherlock przekręcił się na łóżku i na wpół usiadł, patrząc, co takiego pokazuje John.

— Hmm — skomentował. — Zdaje się, że _ktoś_ jednak nam błogosławi.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko do śniegu, który leżał za oknem. Krzewy były oszronione jak babeczki, a świat wyglądał jak idealna oaza spokoju.

— Szkoda, że nie możemy zostać tu na zawsze — wyrwało mu się. Zamrugał, zaskoczony, nie wiedząc, skąd wzięła się ta myśl.

Sherlock napotkał jego wzrok.

— Wiesz, moglibyśmy — powiedział.

John zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę.

— Że jak? Zostać tu i już nigdy nie pokazać się ludziom na oczy?

— Dlaczego nie?

— Bo by się nam znudziło i byśmy się pozabijali.

Sherlock się roześmiał.

— Pewnie masz rację. W takim razie lepiej wstańmy i chodźmy zobaczyć, czy przyszedł Mikołaj.

Znaleźli piżamy, umyli prędko zęby i praktycznie sturlali się na dół.

— A niech to. Dalej tylko te prezenty, które sami tu położyliśmy — stwierdził John, przyglądając się ich małej choince.

— Może jednak nie byliśmy aż tacy grzeczni — wymruczał mu do ucha Sherlock i jedną ręką zawędrował w dół i chwycił Johna od spodu za pośladek.

John zachichotał i go odepchnął.

— Najpierw śniadanie, potem prezenty — upomniał go. — Taka była zasada u nas w domu. Nikt nigdy nie widział, żeby piątka dzieci szybciej wsuwała owsiankę. — Poszedł do kuchni zrobić grzanki i kawę. Sherlock zniknął gdzieś na moment, a po chwili z głośników jego iPoda popłynęła świąteczna melodia, wypełniając sobą dom. John rozpoznał _The Holly and the Ivy_ w wykonaniu George’a Winstona. — To moja ulubiona kolęda — powiedział.

— Wiem. Dlatego mam ją na playliście. Dalej cię dziwi, że wiem takie rzeczy o tobie?

— Nie dziwi mnie, jest mi miło.

John posmarował im grzanki masłem i dżemem i wszedł uważnie do salonu, jedną ręką podpierając dwa talerze, a w drugiej trzymając dwa kubki kawy. Sherlock uwolnił go od połowy ciężaru, wymieniając swój talerz i kubek na buziaka, którego John chętnie mu dał.

John chrupał grzankę, rozglądając się po udekorowanym domu i patrząc na migoczące lampki choinkowe.

— Naprawdę miło się zrobiło — powiedział. — A ten śnieg jak z jakiegoś kawałka Irvinga Berlina to już prawie przesada, no nie?

— Właściwie to większy zapał budzi we mnie ten fantastyczny orgazm, który mi właśnie zafundowałeś.

— Czyli nie marzą ci się białe Święta? — zakpił sobie z niego John.

— Och, nie mam nic przeciwko. Ale gdyby było paskudnie, mgliście i deszczowo, to dalej byłbym tutaj z tobą, a to wszystko, co mnie obchodzi.

John pokręcił głową.

— Jak ty to robisz?

— Jak co robię?

— Zmieniasz jeden z tych swoich irytujących skurczów mózgowych w uroczo pokręcony wyraz czułości.

Sherlock się roześmiał.

— To umiejętność, którą musiałem wykształcić, żebyś się regularnie nie wkurzał i mnie nie zostawiał.

John skończył jeść grzankę.

— To teraz prezenty! — zawołał i aż podskoczył. Sherlock szybko dopił kawę i dołączył do niego przy drzewku. — Dobra, ten jest la ciebie, i ten, i ten też… a ten chyba zatrzymam na koniec. — Jeden specjalny prezent z nieznacznym uśmiechem schował sobie do kieszeni szlafroka.

— Ciekawe, jak też mam dla ciebie coś do odłożenia na koniec — powiedział Sherlock i wsunął podłużne, wąskie pudełko do własnej kieszeni. — Ale najpierw rozpakujmy te.

Wzięli się za otwieranie prezentów na zmianę. John dostał kaszmirowy sweter w prześlicznym odcieniu niebieskiego, Sherlock nowy portfel. John spinkę do krawata z wygrawerowanymi jego inicjałami, Sherlock wczesny egzemplarz _Matki nocy_ z autografem Vonneguta. Odpakowali słodycze, wełniane czapki, nowe rękawiczki samochodowe i przywieszki do bagażu z monogramami, aż wreszcie zostały tylko Prezenty o Szczególnym Znaczeniu.

Usiedli, wpatrując się jeden w drugiego.

— Ty pierwszy — powiedział John, podając mu paczuszkę.

Sherlock zrobił taką minę, jakby sam ze sobą prowadził w myślach dyskusję nad tym, czy powinien nalegać, żeby to John rozpakował swój prezent pierwszy, ale potem wziął od niego pakunek i zdarł papier.

John był taki podekscytowany, że musiał sobie przysiąść ręce. Sherlock nie mógł jakoś skończyć rozpakować pudełka i przedzierać się przez warstwy bibuły, ale w końcu wydobył z nich płaską, wytłaczaną czarną kopertę.

— John, ja… — John zobaczył, jak Sherlock otwiera szeroko oczy w zdumieniu, przeczytawszy tłoczenie. — Co to jest?

John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, nie umiejąc się już dłużej powstrzymać.

— Założyłem i sfinansowałem fundację charytatywną twojego imienia, która co roku zapewni pełne stypendium jednemu uczniowi z San Francisco School of the Arts i jednemu ze szkoły imienia La Guardii. Fundacja ma status organizacji pożytku publicznego, więc możesz ją sam zasilić albo ogłosić, że zbierasz darowizny. Na pierwsze dwa lata jest sfinansowana. Co roku dwoje uczniów, którzy sami nie mogliby sobie na to pozwolić, będzie mogło pójść na studia filmowe albo teatralne.

Sherlock gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy Johnowi przydarzyło się sporo zdumiewających rzeczy, ale widok Sherlocka oniemiałego musiał być bardzo wysoko na liście.

— John… Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. — Sherlock otworzył kopertę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w dokumenty Fundacji Holmesowskiej, potem rzucił papiery na bok i skoczył na siedzącego na drugim końcu kanapy Johna. Objął go mocno, potem trochę się odsunął i ucałował go. — Dziękuję. Mój Boże. To idealny prezent, najlepszy, jaki mogłem… — Pokręcił głową. — Naprawdę to przemyślałeś, zgadza się?

— Tak. Chciałem dać ci coś, co miałoby znaczenie.

— Ma znaczenie. Boże, ma. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, radośnie. — Przytłoczyło mnie to. — Raz jeszcze go pocałował. — Nikt nigdy… Ja tylko… — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Dziękuję ci.

John zamrugał, walcząc z napływającymi mu do oczu łzami. Nie mógł marzyć o lepszej reakcji Sherlocka, który aż się świecił z podekscytowania i wyglądał na oczarowanego faktem, że John zadał sobie tyle trudu (a było to faktycznie sporo trudu), żeby to zorganizować.

— Proszę bardzo. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego psotnie i wyciągnął z kieszeni mały pakuneczek.

— Zdaje się, że teraz pańska kolej, panie Watson.

John wziął od niego paczuszkę, ciekawy, co też może w niej być. Zdjął papier, otworzył pudełko i w środku znalazł… pióro.

— Och — powiedział, próbując wykrzesać z siebie jakiś entuzjazm. Pióro nie było nawet jakoś szczególnie ekstra. Było to fajne, ale jednak zwykłe pióro. — To… pióro. — Obejrzał je, szukając grawerunku albo czegoś innego, próbując zrobić to subtelnie, ale chyba niczego na nim nie było. — Jestem… To pióro — powtórzył.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Wyluzuj, John. Nie dałem ci w prezencie gwiazdkowym jakiegoś gównianego pióra. Ale będzie ci potrzebne, żeby to podpisać — powiedział, zamaszystym gestem wyciągając plik dokumentów zza jednej z poduch kanapy, gdzie były schowane. Podał je Johnowi.

John odłożył pióro i zaczął czytać. Był to akt własności jakiejś nieruchomości. Otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że chodzi o dom, w którym są. Dokumenty były świeżo wydrukowane, a u dołu strony, na której należało się podpisać, widniały nazwiska właścicieli: Sherlocka Holmesa i… Johna Watsona.

— Sherlock, co… To jest akt własności tego domu.

— To teraz nasz dom, John.

— Co… Co zrobiłeś?

— Poprosiłem brata, żeby zrzekł się swojej współwłasności i przepisał ją na ciebie.

— A on tak po prostu się zgodził?

— Potrafię być bardzo przekonujący.

John uniósł do góry brew.

— Sherlock, wykupiłeś go, prawda?

Sherlock westchnął.

— No dobra, tak, wykupiłem go.

Wierzyć mi się nie chce. Mamy ten dom na własność? Razem?

— Tak, jak tylko obaj podpiszemy te papiery. — Sherlock wyjął mu z rąk dokumenty. — Nie masz przypadkiem pod ręką pióra, co? — zapytał z kpiącym uśmiechem.

— A wiesz, że mam — zaśmiał się John i podał mu to idiotyczne pióro. Patrzył jak Sherlock się podpisuje, a potem wziął od niego papiery. — To więcej niż… Nie dał rady skończyć i po prostu podpisał akt. — Sherlock, musisz mi pozwolić zapłacić za moje pół.

— Co za prezent gwiazdkowy wymaga od obdarowanego zwrotu kosztów darczyńcy?

— Ale to nie jest skórzana kurtka ani nowa kominiarka, to _dom_!

— Zgadza się, John. Dom, w którym zostaliśmy parą. Powinien być nasz, powinien być takim miejscem, do którego zawsze możemy uciec. A ja chcę ci go dać.

John spuścił wzrok i zapatrzył się w podłogę. Oczy zaszły mu łzami.

— Nasz dom — powtórzył. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś.

— Ale dlaczego?

John popatrzył na niego.

O, nie, nie chodziło mi… To nie tak, że dosłownie nie mogę uwierzyć, po prostu jestem zdumiony. — Nachylił się i pocałował go. — Dziękuję — szepnął mu tuż przy ustach i poczuł, jak wargi Sherlocka wywijają się w uśmiechu.

— Szczęśliwych Świąt, John.

— Szczęśliwych Świąt. Pierwszych z wielu.

— Nie z _wielu_.

— Hmm?

— Z całej reszty. Bo już wszystkie Gwiazdki spędzimy razem. Prawda?

John odsunął się trochę, żeby móc popatrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy.

— Najprawdziwsza — potwierdził. Swetry i spinki do krawata były miłe, a współwłasność tego domu była obłędnym prezentem, ale ani one, ani żaden przyszły prezent nie mógł się równać z tym, co Sherlock już mu dał.

 


	18. Rozdział siedemnasty

— Pośpiesz się, zaczęło się! — zawołała z gabinetu Sally.

Harry szybko przyszła z powrotem, niosąc uzupełnioną miseczkę z popcornem. Sally podniosła koc, żeby dać jej usiąść, po czym znów się przykryły.

— O mój Boże, co też Angie ma na sobie? Naprawdę powinna przestać się robić na rzymską kapłankę w powłóczystych szatach, to się już poważnie przejadło.

— Przynajmniej Brad się ogolił. Zaczynałam się martwić, że chowa tam stado małych nielotów.

— Na miłość Boską, ci ludzie płacą stylistom zyliony dolarów, a ich nie stać na nic lepszego? Sama bym sobie lepiej poradziła!

— Wiesz, jak brzmi to nasze gadanie, nie? — upewniła się Sally.

— Jakbyśmy były parą zgorzkniałych hollywoodzkich płoteczek?

— Trafiłaś w samo sedno.

— No, przecież jesteśmy zgorzkniałymi hollywoodzkimi płoteczkami, może nie? — Harry zapiszczał telefon; wyłowiła go z kieszeni. — SMS od Irene — powiedziała. — Mówi, że jest tylko pół minuty opóźnienia, więc za kilka minut chłopcy będą na czerwonym dywanie.

— A wtedy niech się zacznie draka.

Przez chwilę milczały.

— Myślisz, że jeden z nich wygra? — spytała Harry.

Sally westchnęła.

— Cały dzień zmieniałam zdanie. Moriarty ma duże poparcie.

— John zebrał laury dwóch Stowarzyszeń Krytyków Filmowych, Nowojorskiego i z Chicago. To się musi za coś liczyć.

— Ale nie został nominowany do nagrody Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych. Ludzie się zastanawiają, dlaczego.

Nikt nie chce rozmawiać o przyczynach, bo w tle wiecznie przewija się jak jakaś tajemnica poliszynela ich coming out.

— Sherlockowi nie zaszkodził.

— Nie zaszkodził, ale pamiętasz, co mówił Greg? Że Johnowi będzie trudniej niż Sherlockowi?

Sally trąciła ją w bok.

— Ćśśś, już są.

Na ekranie tłum machał i wiwatował. John i Sherlock wyszli na czerwony dywan, trzymając się za ręce. Natychmiast zrobiło się dwa razy jaśniej od fleszy. Chłopcy przeszli czerwonym dywanem, mijając zastęp fotografów, zatrzymując się co kilka kroków, żeby zapozować do zdjęcia. Uśmiechali się i machali do ludzi, trzymając się mocno jeden drugiego, póki nie doszli do pierwszego z wielu czekających ich wywiadów. Reporterka, jakaś lafirynda z któregoś z programów rozrywkowych, wyszczerzyła do swojej kamery olbrzymie sztuczne białe zęby.

— Stoję tu z naszą przecierającą nowe szlaki superparą, Sherlockiem Holmesem i Johnem Watsonem, którzy obaj są nominowani w kategorii „najlepszy aktor”. Czy są z tego jakieś napięcia? — zapytała ze śmiechem.

Sally prychnęła.

— „Przecierająca nowe szlaki superpara” — skomentowała. — Coś mi mówi, że jeszcze to usłyszymy.

— Nie, ani trochę — mówił w telewizorze John. — Nie rywalizujemy ze sobą. O wygranej zadecyduje Hollywoodzkie Stowarzyszenie Prasy Zagranicznej.

— Sherlock, byłeś nominowany do Złotego Globu dwa razy, ale jeszcze nigdy tutaj nie wygrałeś. Co by to dla ciebie znaczyło, gdybyś dzisiaj zwyciężył?

Sherlockowi nie chciało się nawet kryć irytacji, że musi odpowiadać na takie bezmyślne pytania. John miał uprzejmie neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale z tego, jak zacisnął szczęki, Harry domyślała się, że mocno ściska też palce Sherlocka, żeby temu nie wyrwało się coś potwornie zarozumiałego.

— Byłby to naturalnie zaszczyt — powiedział bezbarwnym tonem Sherlock. — Ten film jest dla nas obu ważny i mamy nadzieję, że zdobędzie uznanie. Mniej nas interesuje, czy to się przełoży na osobiste nagrody.

— Dziękuję, Sherlock, dziękuję, John, i powodzenia.

Obaj kiwnęli jej głowami i jak najszybciej poszli dalej. Harry wzruszyła ramionami.

— Przynajmniej jej nie powiedział, żeby zamknęła jadaczkę.

— Ale tak myślał. — Sally napchała sobie do ust popcornu. — Dobra, to teraz czekamy.

Obejrzały do końca czerwony dywan, sarkastycznie komentując stroje wszystkich uczestników. Potem była przerwa na reklamę przed rozpoczęciem ceremonii. Zadzwonił telefon Harry; odebrała i od razu przełączyła na głośnik.

— Przeżyłaś to jakoś? — zapytała.

— Ledwo ledwo — odpowiedziała Irene. — Udało mi się uciec do loży prasowej. Mam fajny narożny stolik, ale żeby go zdobyć, musiałam pokonać w walce wręcz kogoś z „Variety”. Jak wypadli chłopcy?

— Dobrze. John był sympatyczny, a Sherlock wyglądał, jakby go przepuszczali przez wyciskacz do czosnku.

— Czyli obaj jak zwykle.

— Mniej więcej.

— Nieźle się nabiegałam, żeby nie wpadli na Moriarty’ego przy dziennikarzach; to by się mogło skończyć jakąś niezręcznością.

— Facet jest rozpaczliwie zakochany w brzmieniu własnego głosu, co? — powiedziała Sally. — Paplał i paplał o swojej sztuce i motywacjach, aż w końcu reporter musiał go praktycznie odepchnąć.

— Tak, kolosalny z niego dupek, ale chyba dzisiaj wygra. Kurde, mam tu dziennikarzy, muszę iść się z nimi pobić. Oddzwonię. — Rozłączyła się.

— Myślisz, że wygra? — spytała Harry. — To znaczy Moriarty.

Sally wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie powinien.

— Kurwa, pewnie że nie powinien; wygrać to powinien John.

— Ej, pomału! Nie zapominajmy o _moim_ pracodawcy.

Sherlock zagrał fantastycznie, ale John… — Harry urwała. — John potrzebuje tej nagrody.

Sally zmarszczyła czoło.

— Czemu? To jest nie licząc oczywistych powodów.

Harry westchnęła.

— Nieważne — powiedziała. — Zapomnij, że coś mówiłam.

— Nie, powiedz, co tu się dzieje? Chodzi o to, że to ty chcesz, żeby wygrał? — Harry siedziała, nic nie mówiąc, starając się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale chyba nie szło jej to za dobrze, bo Sally otworzyła szeroko oczy i powiedziała: — Och. Rozumiem.

— Co? O czym ty mówisz?

— Myślałaś, że John nie poradzi sobie z tą rolą, mam rację?

Harry zagryzła zęby.

— To mój brat. Wierzę w niego.

— Kłamczucha.

Harry spojrzała na nią.

— No dobrze, miałam pewne wątpliwości. Ale nie wiedziałam! Nikt nie wiedział! Wiedziałam, że jest dobrym aktorem, ale… Chryste, nie miałam pojęcia, że aż takim dobrym. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał szansy tego pokazać. Ale powinnam była wiedzieć. Źle zrobiłam, że w ogóle w niego wątpiłam.

— A jeśli wygra, to będzie trochę mniej bolało, tak?

— Wiem, to bez sensu. Tylko wiesz, John nic o tym wszystkim nie wie, więc mu nie mów.

— Nie powiem.

Usiadły wygodnie, żeby obejrzeć rozdanie nagród. Na krótko po rozpoczęciu ceremonii wróciła Irene i we trójkę komentowały na bieżąco uczestników pod kątem stroju, zdolności przemawiania i tego, co tak ogólnie są warci jako istoty ludzkie. Zgodziły się, że organizacja imprezy trochę kuleje, i że kamerzyści dostali polecenie, żeby wcisnąć tyle ujęć z siedzącymi przy swoim stole Johnem i Sherlockiem, ile się tylko dało. Siedzieli z resztą zespołu _Do nieznajomego_ : Angiem, jego żoną, Molly, Emmą Hudson (która miała wręczać jedną z nagród), Jamesem Schamusem i Andrew Birdem, który dostał nominację za muzykę.

Na jednym z ujęć w czasie zapowiedzi bloku reklamowego widać było, jak siedzą obok siebie przy stole i wyglądają kropka w kropkę jak znudzeni ludzie w podróży, czekający, aż zostanie zapowiedziany ich samolot.

— Mają Miny Aktorskie — zauważyła Sally.

— Jakie miny?

— Aktorskie. Wiesz, te miny, które robią w miejscach publicznych, kiedy nie chcą, żeby ktoś wiedział, co sobie myślą albo jak się czują. Nie wiem, jak opisać Minę Aktorską, ale potrafię ją rozpoznać.

Harry przechyliła głowę.

— Hmm. Ja bym powiedziała „mina zamyślona i znużona”.

— „Nonszalancko zadumana”?

— Może… „obojętna i zrezygnowana”?

— Tak, to jest prawie to. — Kamera znów ich pokazała, tym razem w szybkim ujęciu między wręczeniem jednej a drugiej nagrody; Sherlock miał teraz rękę na oparciu krzesła Johna. Obaj dalej mieli Miny Aktorskie, ale potem John zerknął na Sherlocka, na krótką chwilę z twarzy opadła mu maska i Harry zobaczyła, jak przez moment patrzą na siebie z czułością. Chwila minęła i znów obaj byli „zamyśleni i znużeni”.

Sally westchnęła.

— Byłaś kiedyś taka zakochana? Jak oni?

— Raz czy drugi tak myślałam. Ale za każdym razem wszystko się kończyło, a ja uświadamiałam sobie, że to nie ja byłam w tym związku, tylko jakaś wersja mnie, o której sądziłam, że ta osoba jej chce albo że by ją wolała.

— No tak, racja.

— A ty?

Sally wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nigdy nie miałam na to czasu; skłonności właściwie też nie.

— A David?

— Co David?

Harry parsknęła.

— To chyba wystarczająca odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

— No, a co z Clarą?

Harry przycichła.

— Bardzo lubię Clarę.

— Rety, ale… miło.

— No, wiem. — Harry zmarszczyła nos. — Nie udało nam się zebrać do kupy dość dni pod rząd, które mogłybyśmy spędzić w swoim towarzystwie, żeby wybadać, jak to z tym jest. Nie kocham jej. Ale może bym mogła. — Podciągnęła nogi i ciaśniej owinęła je sobie kocem. — Czasem, jak widzę, jaki John jest szczęśliwy, z człowiekiem, który tak bardzo nie wygląda na materiał do związku – wiem, że to banał, ale myślę sobie wtedy, że wszystko jest możliwe.

Sally pokiwała głową.

— Może. — Wróciła transmisja i pierwsze po reklamach ujęcie uchwyciło Toma Hanksa, który podszedł do stolika Johna i Sherlocka, żeby do nich zagadać.

— Je, popatrz tylko. Błogosławieństwo z samej góry.

— Ćśśś, będzie „nasza” kategoria — przerwała jej Harry, machają na nią ręką.

Wiwatowały, kiedy Molly odbierała nagrodę za scenariusz, potem Andrew za muzykę. Objęły się i wiwatowały jeszcze głośniej, kiedy Ang został ogłoszony najlepszym reżyserem.

— Jezu, to już — powiedziała Harry, kiedy Scarlett zaczęła wyczytywać nominowanych w kategorii „najlepszy aktor w filmie dramatycznym”. Ona i Sally trzymały się kurczowo za ręce jak dwie nastolatki, oglądające horror. — Boże, proszę, niech on wygra. Chociaż niech jeden z nich wygra.

Kamera zahaczyła kolejno o wszystkich nominowanych. John przedstawiał sobą obraz spokojnego stoicyzmu, podczas gdy Sherlock wyglądał, jakby chętnie zamienił się miejscami z dowolnym więźniem, zamkniętym w izolatce.

— A Złoty Glob otrzymuje…

_John Watson, John Watson, John Watson…_

— James Moriarty!

— KURWA MAĆ! — krzyknęła Sally.

Harry ścisnęło się serce. Posypały się oklaski, a Moriarty wstał, żeby odebrać nagrodę. Kamera przeskoczyła na Johna i Sherlocka, którzy zamienili spojrzenie _à la_ „no cóż”, obaj uprzejmie bijąc brawo.

— No, rzeczywiście kurwa — mruknęła.

— to jest złodziejstwo w biały dzień!

Moriarty był teraz na podium, klepiąc mowę na swój zwykły pompatyczny sposób.

— Boże, drań jest nie do wytrzymania.

— Teraz, jako Pan Faworyt do Oskara, będzie jeszcze gorszy.

— Jakim cudem on to wygrał? Prawie żaden krytyk na niego nie stawiał. Większość obstawiała Johna albo Sherlocka, tu i tam ktoś Ryana albo George’a.

— Dobrze wiesz, że to nie krytycy decydują, kto ma największe szanse na Oscara.

— Ten wynik praktycznie skreśla Johna, jeśli chodzi o Oscara, szczególnie że nie dostał nominacji do nagrody Gildii.

— Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że ten palant nie zdobędzie też nagrody Gildii. Jeśli tam wygra Sherlock, to przynajmniej będzie jeszcze nad czym dyskutować.

— Boże, a co jeśli John nie zostanie nawet nominowany?

Sally wstała dosypać popcornu.

— Zostanie, zostanie. Tego chyba nikt nie kwestionuje. Ale dalej? Pojęcia nie mam.

***

Na przyjęciu po ceremonii John i Sherlock starali się nie rzucać się w oczy. Uściskali się, z kim trzeba było, złożyli i przyjęli okraszone pogaduszkami gratulacje, po czym poszli po drinki i zaszyli się w spokojnym kącie. Niedługo później znalazł ich Schamus. Postawił na stole statuetkę za najlepszy film i popatrzył na nich kolejno.

— Jeden z was powinien taką mieć — powiedział.

— Cieszymy się po prostu, że film tak pięknie sobie poradził — odparł John.

— Zagraliście o wiele lepiej niż on.

Sherlock pochylił się lekko do przodu.

— Myślisz, że nasz związek wpłynął jakoś na wynik? — zapytał.

Jim wzruszył ramionami.

— Bardzo przykra myśl. Ale niektórzy mogą się zastanawiać, czy to wszystko nie zostało ukartowane, żeby rozreklamować film.

— Ta plotka zwyczajnie nie chce zdechnąć, co? — spytał John, zgrzytając zębami.

— A jak ma zdechnąć, kiedy pewien świeżo upieczony zdobywca Złotego Globu za każdym razem, kiedy jej to grozi, robi jej reanimację? — zapytał szyderczo Sherlock. — Uwielbia to insynuować.

— Co mamy zrobić, żeby ludzie uwierzyli, że nie zrobiliśmy tego dla rozgłosu — spytał John — zrobić jeden drugiemu dobrze na czerwonym dywanie?

— To by pewnie tylko podsyciło płomienie — odparł James. Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się smutno. — I wiecie, że nie mówię o waszej płomiennej miłości.

John wstał.

— Idę jeszcze po coś do picia. Sherlock?

— Ja dziękuję.

Poszedł wziąć sobie coś mocniejszego, licząc na to, że nie będzie zatrzymywany zbyt wiele razy. Udało mu się pokonać całą drogę do baru i zamówić wódkę z tonikiem, kiedy poczuł na ręce czyjąś dłoń. Obrócił się, gotowy grzecznie przepędzić natręta, ale kiedy zobaczył, kto to, nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Natalie, co u ciebie? — Nachylił się i ucałował ją w policzek. — Jak tam ten twój nowy maluch? — Barman podał mu drinka.

Rozpromieniła się.

— Jest cudowny. Zaczyna raczkować, wszędzie go pełno. John, ja tylko musiałam ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo podobał mi się wasz film.

— Dziękuję; miło to słyszeć. Jesteśmy z niego bardzo dumni.

Rozejrzała się po sali i nachyliła trochę bliżej do niego.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała w przyszłym miesiącu uśmiechać się i okazywać radości, wręczając Jimowi Moriarty’emu Oscara — powiedziała ściszonym głosem. — Nie jestem pewna, czy aż taka dobra ze mnie aktorka.

— Wydaje mi się, że w tej chwili to on jest faworytem. Zobaczymy, jak się rozłożą nagrody Gildii Aktorów.

— Jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć, ta nagroda dzisiaj należała się tobie.

— Dobry Boże, pewnie że możesz. Nie krępuj się, jak chcesz, to powiedz to jeszcze raz.

Roześmiała się.

— Ej, nie możemy pozwolić, żeby ci się ego spasło — powiedziała.

— Nic się nie bój, Sherlock ma dość ego za nas obu. — Natalie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i John zobaczył jak ucieka wzrokiem, patrząc na coś nad jego ramieniem. — Kurczę, stoi za mną, zgadza się? — Odwrócił się i stwierdził, że Sherlock patrzy na niego z góry spod uniesionych brwi. — Oj, ani mi się waż robić obrażonej miny.

— Kto mówi, że czuję się obrażony? Może to twoja wina, że mam takie przerośnięte ego.

— Dlaczego niby moja wina?

— Śmiem twierdzić, że każdy, kto zdobył sobie względy godnego najwyższego pożądania Johna Watsona, ma prawo do wielkiego ego.

— Oooo — podsumowała Sherlocka Natalie.

John zarumienił się i pokręcił głową.

— Nie wiem, jak on to robi — powiedział. — Bierze jakąś irytującą cechę swojej osobowości i robi z niej komplement pod moim adresem, tak że nie ma siły, żebym dalej się nią przejmował. — Zauważył, że Natalie patrzy na Sherlocka z nieskrywaną ciekawością. — Przepraszam, czy wy się znacie? Sherlock, to jest Natalie.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce.

— Nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać — powiedziała Natalie. — Ale jestem twoją wielką fanką.

— I nawzajem. Naprawdę zasłużyłaś na całe to uznanie, które cię spotkało w zeszłym roku, chociaż przyznaję, że bardziej mi się podobała twoja praca w _V jak vendetta_.

Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

— Praca nad tym filmem to była ogromna przyjemność. Fajnie było mieć wymówkę, żeby zgolić głowę. Zawsze chciałam spróbować.

— A wiesz, że ja też — powiedział Sherlock.

John nagle otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Ani się waż! — zawołał. Myśl, że Sherlock miałby pozbyć się tych rozkosznych loków, nie mieściła mu się w głowie.

— Ojej. Czyżbym trafił w czuły punkt? — zapytał Sherlock z błyskiem w oku.

Do Natalie podeszła jakaś kobieta w eleganckim, ale nie rzucającym się w oczy stroju, zapewne jej rzeczniczka, i wyszeptała jej coś do ucha. Natalie kiwnęła głową i obróciła się z powrotem w ich stronę.

— Muszę iść, ale naprawdę miło było cię widzieć, John. — Uścisnęła mu dłoń i pocałowała go w policzek. — I poznać ciebie, Sherlock.

— Ciebie też miło było widzieć — odpowiedział jej John. Patrzyli obaj, jak kobieta macha im i znika w tłumie ludzi. John obrócił się z powrotem w stronę Sherlocka i upił łyczek drinka. — Czemu skłamałeś? — zapytał ze spokojnym uśmiechem.

— Hmm?

— Zdaje mi się, że przypominam sobie, jak stwierdziłeś, że _Czarny łabędź_ jest „przewidywalny i przereklamowany”, a jej rola „nieszczera i cała na jedną nutę”. Puste pochlebstwa nie są w twoim stylu.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Przynajmniej o _V jak vendetta_ mówiłem szczerze — powiedział.

— Sherlock…

— Potrzebowała takiego momentu. To jej go dałem. — Zerknął w stronę drzwi. John obejrzał się i zobaczył siedzącego w półcieniu fotografa z wycelowanym w ich kierunku obiektywem. — Chciała, żeby ktoś zrobił jej zdjęcie, jak z nami rozmawia, więc dałem jej ładną, uśmiechniętą scenę. Nikomu nie stała się krzywda.

Johnowi zrobiło się smutno.

— Pojęcia nie miałem, o co chodzi — przyznał. — Myślałem, że jest moją przyjaciółką.

— Nie bądź głupi, John, oczywiście że nią jest. Jej sympatia do ciebie jest całkiem szczera. Ludzie są zdolni do złożonych motywacji. Autentycznie chciała ci pogratulować i naprawdę podziwia ten film i twoją w nim rolę. A jeśli chciała też mieć zdjęcie z nami, póki co gwiazdami wierszówki, to na tym polega show-biznes.

John rozejrzał się po pełnej ludzi sali i po raz pierwszy zauważył, ilu z nich przygląda im się ukradkiem, usiłując ocenić, czy będzie się dało do nich podejść, próbując wybrać właściwy moment, rozważając możliwości.

— Czy będę jeszcze kiedyś mógł komuś zaufać? — zapytał. — Oczywiście nie licząc ciebie.

— O, mnie powinieneś ufać najmniej ze wszystkich. Ja cię tylko wykorzystuję, chodzi mi tylko o seks i rozgłos. Nie słyszałeś?

— Miło słyszeć, że przynajmniej się do tego przyznajesz — odezwał się jakiś głos zza ich pleców.

John zobaczył, jak Sherlock na moment przymyka oczy. Obrócili się obaj i zobaczyli Moriarty’ego, który stał sobie ze swoim Złotym Globem w ręce.

— James.

— Cześć, kochanie. Co za wieczór. — John zauważył, jak przy słowie „kochanie” Sherlockowi wywija się warga, jakby miał zawarczeć, a i jego wewnętrzny samiec alfa wystrzelił ostrzegawczą racę w reakcji na taką _poufałość_ ze strony innego mężczyzny.

— Cały czas to tak trzymasz? — spytał Sherlock.

Moriarty wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na statuetkę.

— Po prostu tak dobrze leży mi w dłoni, jakby to zrobili specjalnie dla mnie — powiedział z dziwnym chichotem. — Chcesz potrzymać? — Wyciągnął do niego przedmiot. — Musisz tylko obiecać, że oddasz!

— Nie, dziękuję. — Sherlock patrzył na niego z tak pogardliwie, jakby Moriarty podawał mu tarantulę.

— Och, przepraszam, aleś ty nieuprzejmy. James Moriarty, nie znamy się — powiedział do Johna Moriarty i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

John ją uścisnął, głównie dlatego, że nie zdążył wymyślić powodu, żeby tego nie robić.

— John Watson.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście. Wiesz, Sherlock, lepiej uważaj, co mówisz. Ściany mają uszy; oczy zresztą też. Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby wokół twoich głośnych romantycznych przygód krążyło jeszcze więcej plotek.

— Sam te plotki wszczynasz — powiedział Sherlock.

Moriarty zrobił przesadnie wstrząśniętą minę, zachłystując się powietrzem i chwytając się jedną ręką za gardło.

— Co za pomysł! Miałbym zrobić coś takiego staremu przyjacielowi?

— Nie jesteśmy i nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

— Racja; to coś więcej niż przyjaźń, prawda? O wiele więcej. — John zmarszczył brwi, co Moriarty zauważył. Oczy zamigotały mu z zachwytu. — Nie mów mi, że on nie wie — powiedział, rzucając Sherlockowi kpiący uśmieszek _à la_ „ty niegrzeczny chłopczyku”.

— Czego nie wie? — spytał John.

— Niczego, podpuszcza cię.

— Sherlock, ranisz mnie. Tak mało to dla ciebie znaczyło?

— Dla żadnego z nas nie znaczyło _nic_ — wysyczał Sherlock.

John uznał, że dość się już nasłuchał. Złapał Sherlocka za rękę powyżej łokcia.

— Chodź, Sherlock. Chyba spełniliśmy już wymogi uprzejmości i nie musimy rozmawiać dłużej. — Sherlock dał mu się odprowadzić na bok, ale wściekły wzrok dalej miał wbity w Moriarty’ego.

— To na razie, chłopcy — powiedział tamten i pomachał im wesolutko samymi palcami.

John wyciągnął Sherlocka z imprezy i zaprowadził do ich samochodu. Wsiedli na tylne siedzenie, kierowca wyjechał z parkingu, a John wcisnął guzik, który podnosił przegrodę.

— Może chcesz mi powiedzieć, o co mu chodziło? — zapytał, robiąc, co mógł, żeby nie podnieść głosu, chociaż w środku się gotował.

— O nic. Stare dzieje.

— Spałeś z nim, prawda? — Milczenie Sherlocka było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. — Chryste. Miałeś w ogóle zamiar kiedyś mi o tym wspomnieć?

— To nie jest ważne. Już mniej ważne nie dałoby rady być.

— Jak cholera nie jest ważne. Masz z nim jakąś wspólną przeszłość, którą teraz on próbuje wykorzystać przeciwko nam. To jest także moja sprawa, Sherlock, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jesteś moim… a diabli cię wiedzą, kim, w każdym razie mam prawo wiedzieć takie rzeczy!

— O, masz prawo, co? Powiedz mi, John, czy ja wiem wszystko o _twojej_ przeszłości? Zdradziłeś mi każdy najmniejszy szczegół, powiedziałeś o wszystkich ludziach, z którymi spałeś, każdym błędzie, jaki popełniłeś? Nie i nie powinno być tak, żebyś musiał. Związek to nie składanie zeznań. Nie składaliśmy takiej przysięgi, że wszystko sobie powiemy. Szanuję twoje prawo do prywatności, a ty powinieneś szanować moje.

— Czy kiedyś zapytałem cię o coś, czego wolałbyś mi nie mówić?

— Nie.

— To wyszło samo, a teraz Moriarty próbuje tego użyć, żeby wbić między nas klin. Nie pozwolę mu na to. Nie obchodzi mnie, co cię z nim łączyło, ale wolałbym, żeby nie dało się z tego zrobić broni przeciwko nam. Chcę też, żebyś czuł, że możesz ze mną o tym rozmawiać.

Ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś za oknem Sherlock na ślepo sięgnął po dłoń Johna. John chwycił jego rękę i mu ją ścisnął.

— Nie chcę, żebyś myślał o mnie źle — powiedział cicho Sherlock.

— Nie potrafiłbym — zapewnił go John. — Kocham cię.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu.

— Był w RADA rok nade mną — powiedział Sherlock. —Miał opinię ambitnego i przebiegłego człowieka, tak jak ja słynąłem z tego, że potrafię na pierwszy rzut oka człowieka przejrzeć. Dzisiaj wiem, że widział mnie jako pewne wyzwanie. Kilkoro innych studentów miało wobec mnie jakieś miłosne plany, ale nie interesowały mnie nic nie znaczące romanse w akademikach. Wziął mnie na cel, bo jakoby byłem nie do zdobycia, a ja pozwoliłem mu dopiąć swego, bo… cóż, bo mi się nudziło, a także, przyznaję, byłem trochę ciekawy. Każdy z nas myślał, że wykorzystuje tego drugiego. Ja szybko odkryłem, że bycie z nim jest jeszcze mniej przyjemne niż nudzenie się, i zerwałem. To go niemile zaskoczyło, bo liczył na to, że będzie mógł wykorzystać to, co nas łączyło, żeby wśliznąć się do produkcji, którą organizowałem z naszym najbardziej rozchwytywanym reżyserem. Nigdy mi nie wybaczył, że nie byłem takim frajerem, za jakiego mnie wziął. Na tym by się może skończyło, gdyby nie to, że jakiś czas później próbował doprowadzić do tego, żeby mnie wyrzucili z uczelni, kiedy wyciągnąłem na jaw odrażające metody, przy pomocy których popychał do przodu swoją karierę. To paskudny, oślizły typ i razi mnie sam fakt, że jego nazwisko pada w tym samym zdaniu co twoje.

John przejechał kciukiem po wierzchu palców Sherlocka.

— Wiedziałem, że musi w tym być coś więcej, niż mi powiedziałeś.

— On nienawidzi faktu, że w końcu go przejrzałem, ja nienawidzę faktu, że mnie nabrał. A teraz i tego, że dostał dzisiaj tę nagrodę, a należała się tobie.

— Ty zasługiwałeś na nią tak samo jak ja.

— Może. Ale chciałem, żebyś to ty ją dostał. Chcę, żeby wszyscy w tym zasranym biznesie przyznali, że się co do ciebie mylili, John.

— Mam gdzieś ich podziw. Wystarczy mi, że zdobyłem sobie twój szacunek. Darzysz nim tak niewielu ludzi; nie sądziłem, że kiedyś będę jednym z nich.

Sherlock w końcu obrócił się i napotkał jego wzrok.

— Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej — powiedział.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte.

***

W domu panowała cisza, światła były pogaszone. Weszli na górę w milczeniu, ze splecionymi palcami rąk. Każdy słuchał, jak ten drugi oddycha.

Znaleźli się w czterech ścianach sypialni. John odwrócił się, bezbłędnie namacał po ciemku Sherlocka, przesunął dłońmi w górę po jego ciele, na pierś i ramiona. Poczuł dłonie Sherlocka na swojej talii, jego oddech na swoim policzku, teraz bliżej, a potem jego usta na swoich ustach. Wargi miał Sherlock miękkie, spokojne, całował go powoli, z rozmysłem. John zawędrował rękami jeszcze wyżej, dał je Sherlockowi na kark i stanął na palcach, żeby lepiej im się całowało. Sherlock całował go po policzkach, szczęce, z boku szyi.

John — powiedział cicho.

John objął go mocno, wyginając pod jego wargami szyję w łuk.

— Nigdy nie było nikogo innego, tylko ty — szepnął. — Chcę, żebyś to wiedział.

— Ja wiem — powiedział niewyraźnie Sherlock, nie odrywając ust od szyi Johna. — W moim życiu też nie. Nawet w marzeniach, nawet w nadziejach, nikogo innego. — Zamknął usta na ustach Johna i znów go pocałował, głęboko, nieśpiesznie. John czuł, jak robi mu się coraz cieplej. Całowali się, spleceni ze sobą, w pogrążonym w mroku pokoju. — Nie dałbym rady sobie ciebie wyobrazić — dokończył Sherlock szeptem tak cichym, że właściwie był to ledwo oddech w kształcie słów.

John włożył Sherlockowi ręce pod płaszcz, zsunął mu go z ramion i dał mu spaść na podłogę. Rozbierali się nawzajem bez pośpiechu; dotyk Sherlocka był delikatny, pełen czci, jakby Sherlock nie był całkiem pewny, że John mu się tylko nie zwiduje. Wyczuwając, czego potrzebuje Sherlock, John rozluźnił mięśnie i dał mu robić ze sobą, co ten chciał, kochać się z nim, jak tylko chciał. Oplótł go sobą, zamknął go w klatce rąk i nóg, wzdychając, kiedy Sherlock wszedł w niego z jękiem, a dobrze już znane doznanie przegnało mu z głowy wszelkie inne myśli. Zagłębiając się w niego raz za razem, Sherlock szeptał mu do ucha cichutkie czułości i bezsłowne szmery, które jednak jakoś i tak do Johna docierały. Nagle ciało Johna szarpnęło się Sherlockowi na spotkanie i John doszedł bez ostrzeżenia, a z gardła wyrwał mu się zaskoczony okrzyk. Sherlock pocałował go mocno, jęknął i sam też miał wytrysk. Kiedy wypowiadał imię Johna, brzmiało to jak wyznanie wiary. Osunął mu się w ramiona, wyczerpany, łapczywie chwytając oddech.

— John — powiedział. — On był niczym. Ty jesteś wszystkim.

***

— Znowu kopie promocyjne — zawołał John, kopniakiem zamykając drzwi. Schował mleko, wszedł do gabinetu i wrzucił nowe DVD do pudła. Od tygodni codziennie wieczorem oglądali jeden albo dwa filmy. — Czyli tak wygląda ekscytujące życie członka Akademii — skomentował. — Człowieka zasypuje lawina kopii promocyjnych.

Sherlock, który leżał na kanapie z leżącym mu na piersi otwartym laptopem, wydał jakiś odgłos, który nie miał chyba znaczyć ani „tak”, ani „nie”.

— W przyszłym roku dostaniemy wszystko w dwóch egzemplarzach — powiedział — bo wtedy ty też już będziesz członkiem.

— To wcale nie jest pewne.

— Oni prawie zawsze zapraszają do siebie nominowanych, zwłaszcza tak znanych jak ty.

— Pomijając już fakt, że moja nominacja nie jest jeszcze przesądzona, mogą sobie dokooptować, kogo chcą, a aktor znany prawie wyłącznie z filmów randkowych jednorazowego użytku niekoniecznie pasuje do tego dostojnego grona. — Zadzwonił jego telefon. — Mike. — John poszedł z powrotem do kuchni. — Witaj, Mike.

— Cześć, John. Obawiam się, że mam złe wieści.

John poczuł, jak ogarnia go beznadzieja.

— Mówisz o tym filmie o prawnikach?

— Wycofali propozycję. Poszli w inną stronę.

— Zapewne w stronę jakiegoś aktora, który nie nazywa się John Watson.

— Nie wpadaj w nerwy. Takie rzeczy zdarzają się bez przerwy.

— Ostatnio coś częściej. Bosz, ciekawe czemu.

— To nie był mój jedyny punkt zaczepienia, John. To nic ważnego.

John westchnął.

— No dobrze. Daj mi znać, jak coś się zmieni. — Rozłączył się i rzucił telefon na blat kuchenny.

— John? — zawołał z gabinetu Sherlock.

— Co?

— Skoro już tam jesteś…

— Aha, herbaty, wiem — odpowiedział John, tłumiąc irytację. Nastawił czajnik. _Herbaty?_ Pokręcił głową i zamiast tego podszedł do lodówki po piwo. Zanim herbata się zaparzyła, zdążył je wypić i pohamował się przed wzięciem drugiego.

Kiedy podawał Sherlockowi herbatę, ten podniósł głowę i zmarszczył czoło.

— Co się stało? — zapytał.

— Czemu myślisz, że coś się stało?

— Masz to wypisane na twarzy, poza tym właśnie wypiłeś piwo, a jest piętnasta.

— Nich zgadnę, wiesz z tego, ile mam wilgoci na wargach i z lekko zarumienionych policzków, tak?

— Albo dlatego, że słyszałem, jak otwierasz butelkę, a oddech pachnie ci piwem. To o co chodzi?

John opadł ciężko na fotel.

— Nic nie wyszło z tego projektu o prawnikach.

Sherlock uniósł brew.

— „Nie wyszło”?

— No. Postanowili „pójść w inną stronę” — powiedział John, zaznaczając palcami w powietrzu cudzysłowy. — Do tego miałem dostać jakiś scenariusz od Darabonta, tylko że kiedy Mike dzwoni do niego do biura, to nagle nikt nie wie, o czym mówi. — przejechał sobie ręką po włosach. — Chyba jestem za stary, żeby się uczyć nowego zawodu. Będziesz mnie dalej kochał, jeśli okaże się, że muszę iść się sprzedawać na ulicę?

— Nie bądź śmieszny, nie dojdzie do tego. Najgorszy scenariusz jest taki, że będziesz utrzymankiem, a utrzymywanie cię byłoby dla mnie zaszczytem.

— Mało to pocieszające, kiedy człowiekowi kariera sypie się w proch.

— Projekty pojawiają się i znikają. Taką już mamy pracę.

— Chyba obaj wiemy, że nie na tym polega problem. To już trzeci projekt, do obsady którego ktoś brał mnie pod uwagę, który nagle bez wytłumaczenia przeciekł mi przez palce. To nie jest zbieg okoliczności.

— Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków.

— Nie są pochopne. I wcale nie muszę ich wyciągać, same wyłażą.

— Mnie to nie spotyka.

— Ty teraz nie szukasz. I od początku wiedzieliśmy, że będzie mi trudniej niż tobie. Trudno żebym był Panem Zwykłym Człowiekiem, kiedy całe środkowe Stany wyobrażają sobie, jak ci obciągam.

— To minie. Zgarniesz Oscara i wszyscy zaczną ustawiać się w kolejce i błagać, żebyś przyjął ich propozycje.

— To jest absurdalny optymizm i prawdę mówiąc w twoich ustach brzmi bardzo dziwnie.

— To nie optymizm, to pewność. Jesteś za dobrym aktorem, żebyś poszedł w odstawkę.

John nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Ty tak we mnie wierzysz… to podnosi na duchu.

— Nie obrażaj mnie. Wiara to przekonanie pozbawione empirycznego oparcia. Moja ocena twoich perspektyw zawodowych opiera się na rzeczywistości i twardych faktach, nie pobożnych życzeniach.

— Prawie ci uwierzyłem.

— Możesz uwierzyć. Zaufaj mi. Jak wiesz, zawsze mam rację.

— Z wyjątkiem tego, że powiedziałeś, że dostanę Złoty Glob.

— Zdaje mi się, że powiedziałem, że _zasługujesz_ na Złoty Glob, co było prawdą. Głupota Hollywoodzkiego Stowarzyszenia Prasy Zagranicznej nijak nie zmienia faktu, że w tej kwestii też miałem i dalej mam rację.

John popatrzył na niego przez zmrużone oczy.

— Coś masz podejrzanie dobry humor, jak o tym rozmawiamy. Co się dzieje?

— Dlaczego myślisz, że coś się dzieje?

— Trochę cię znam. Coś jest na rzeczy.

— Obawiam się, że udziela ci się coś z mojej podejrzliwej natury.

— Nie wciskaj mi tego kitu, co jest z tobą? — Sherlock usilnie unikał jego wzroku. Nagle Johna olśniło. — Sherlock, ile razy mam ci mówić, że co by się teraz nie działo z moją karierą, to nie jest twoja wina? Nie pozwolę, żebyś się obwiniał.

Sherlock zawahał się chwilę, zanim odpowiedział.

— Dlaczego myślisz, że się obwiniam?

— Bo przeginasz w drugą stronę. Przestań.

Na chwilę popatrzył Johnowi w oczy, ale zaraz spojrzał z powrotem w ekran.

— Jeżeli nasz związek ma dla ciebie jakieś przykre konsekwencje, to to _jest_ moja wina i nie ma przed tym ucieczki, ile byś nie zaprzeczał.

— Jeżeli są konsekwencje, to je przyjmuję. To nie znaczy, że jestem nimi zachwycony, ale postawiony przed wyborem między karierą a byciem z tobą, za każdym razem wybiorę ciebie.

Sherlock podniósł głowę. Twarz miał bez wyrazu, ale oczy trochę mu zaszły mgłą.

— Mam nadzieję, że zawsze tak będzie, John.

— Będzie. — John powiedziałby może więcej, ale przerwał mu dzwonek u drzwi. Westchnął, wstał i poszedł otworzyć, zakładając, że będzie to kurier UPS-u albo ktoś w tym rodzaju. Zamiast tego pod drzwiami zastał listonosza.

— Przesyłka dla pana Holmesa — powiedział mężczyzna.

— Ja odbiorę. — John podpisał i odebrał grubą kopertę A4. Zamknął drzwi i sprawdził adres nadawcy: Imagine Entertainment. Na chwilę serce zamarło mu w piersi.

— Sherlock! — zawołał i popędził z powrotem do gabinetu.

— Co?

— Przyszło do ciebie coś takiego. Czy to jest to, co myślę?

Sherlock wstał i rozerwał kopertę. Wyjął z niej plik papierów i szybko przebiegł wzrokiem druk, po czym zamknął oczy i trochę się zgarbił.

— Umowy do tego projektu o Tesli — powiedział.

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

— No, to na co czekasz? Podpisuj!

Sherlock odpowiedział uśmiechem, jednym ze swoich nielicznych autentycznych uśmiechów.

— Wiesz, nie chciałem pozwolić sobie uwierzyć, że naprawdę do niego dojdzie, póki nie będę miał w ręce tych umów. Teraz już chyba mogę zacząć się cieszyć. — Usiadł i rozłożył dokumenty na stoliku do kawy. John usiadł obok niego i zajrzał mu przez ramię. Wszystko tam było, wszystkie standardowe ustalenia i klauzule, wynagrodzenie Sherlocka i harmonogram pracy. Honorarium było bardzo szczodre, wyraźnie powyżej widełek typowych dla filmów telewizyjnych, odzwierciedlając status Sherlocka w panteonie aktorskich gwiazd. Główna umowa miała parafkę Grega na znak, że ją przeczytał i zaaprobował w imieniu Sherlocka od strony prawnej. Na stronie z miejscem na podpisy była przyklejona karteczka. _Jesteśmy zachwyceni, że mamy Cię na pokładzie. Nie mogę się doczekać pracy z Tobą – RH_

Sherlock napotkał wzrok Johna.

— Ten projekt zajmie mi jesienią cały czas.

— Tak, wiem.

— Ostatnia szansa na zgłoszenie sprzeciwu.

— Miałbym zgłaszać jakiś sprzeciw? To fantastyczny projekt, a ja nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię zobaczyć w kostiumach z epoki. Podpiszesz wreszcie?

Sherlock spojrzał szybko na twarz Johna, potem na umowę. Wziął pióro i podpisał, potem odłożył je z westchnieniem.

— No, zrobione — powiedział.

John ujął w dłonie jego twarz i go pocałował.

— Gratulacje. Będziesz świetny.

— Nie lepszy niż ty w pierwszym projekcie, którego producent będzie miał dość rozumu, żeby cię zwerbować.

— Lepiej zadzwoń do Irene. Będzie chciała wypuścić oświadczenie prasowe.

Sherlock wyjął telefon, ale zanim zdążył wybrać numer, ten zadzwonił mu w dłoni.

— Cześć, Irene — przywitał się, dając ją na głośnik.

— Podpisałeś?

— Przed minutą. Jak ty to robisz?

— Podglądam was w tej chwili na kamerach.

— Ha ha.

— Myślisz, że żartuję, co? Mam to oświadczenie napisane; chcesz je najpierw przeczytać?

— Nie ma potrzeby. Składam swój wizerunek publiczny w twoje kompetentne ręce.

— Co za zaufanie. Wzruszyłam się. Dobra, John, jeśli chodzi o ten dramat prawniczy…

— Nic z tego nie wyszło.

— Tak to mówisz, jakbyś myślał, że jeszcze nie wiem. I z drugiego końca miasta słyszę, jak panikujesz. Sherlock, czy on panikuje?

— Dopiero się nakręca.

— Wszystko jedno; przestań, John. Nie ma powodu do paniki. Jeszcze nie.

— Tak bardzo chcieli, żebym przyszedł na zdjęcia próbne, a teraz chcą pójść w innym kierunku? — zapytał retorycznie John.

— Zgadza się, ale tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Z tego, co słyszałam, są o krok od zwerbowania jakiejś aktorki wielkiego formatu, która upiera się, żeby zatrudnili kogoś z bardzo krótkiej listy aktorów, z którymi będzie chciała współpracować.

— A dlaczego na jej liście nie ma mnie?

— W każdym razie nie z powodu orientacji, bo jest na niej Bradley Cooper.

— Bradley Cooper nie jest out.

— Równie dobrze mógłby być. Podejrzewam, że to kwestia wieku.

— Och! Fantastycznie! To teraz tracę role dlatego, że jestem gejem i dlatego, że jestem _stary_! Super!

— Sherlock, proszę cię, daj mu w łeb. John, nigdy nie byłeś typem aktora próżnego i zapatrzonego w siebie i jeśli się w takiego zmienisz, to będę cię musiała zabić, powoli i boleśnie. Masz trzydzieści osiem lat, co znaczy, że sporo ci brakuje do wieku, w którym wypadniesz z rynku na główne role męskie. To już twoje szczęście, że urodziłeś się z zewnętrznymi narządami płciowymi. — Jej głos zabarwiła nuta goryczy. — Z różnych ról nic nie wychodzi, projekty ewoluują, porozumienia nie dochodzą do skutku. Dość długo robisz w tej branży, żebyś wiedział, jak to jest. Popadasz w większą paranoję niż zwykle, bo jeszcze nigdy nie byłeś tak bardzo pod publiczną obserwacją, a do tego czujesz się tak, jakby zwycięstwo Moriarty’ego podważyło twoją wartość. Jeśli to ci coś pomoże, to wszyscy myślą, że to to ty powinieneś był dostać tę nagrodę. To może właściwie poprawić twoją pozycję u członków Akademii. Wizerunek kogoś pokrzywdzonego, pominiętego może oznaczać więcej głosów.

John westchnął. Rzeczywiście pomogło.

— Jesteś lepsza niż psychoterapeuta, Irene.

— Dobry rzecznik _jest_ i psychoterapeutą. Fakt, że Sherlock podpisał kontrakt do głośnego projektu, zamknie usta wielu krytykom, a ja jestem całkowicie przekonana, że tuż za zakrętem na ciebie też czeka jakiś dobry film.

— Też próbuję mu to powiedzieć — odezwał się Sherlock. — Może tobie uwierzy.

— Tak czy inaczej, nie chcę, żebyś się w tej chwili martwił przyszłymi projektami — ciągnęła Irene. — Skupmy się najpierw na tym, żeby jakoś przetrwać sezon nagród. Jeśli chodzi o nominacje do Oscarów, to…

— Nie — powiedział John.

— Jeszcze nic nie powiedziałam!

— Chcesz jeszcze raz poprosić, żebyśmy ci pozwolili nakręcić, jak oglądamy ogłoszenie nominacji. Mowy nie ma.

— Ale mogłoby wyjść cudownie! To pomoże pokazać wasz związek jako coś normalnego, uczłowieczy was w oczach ludzi! Nie wypuszczę nagrania, jeżeli obaj nie zostaniecie nominowani!

— Nie będziemy tu robić reality show pod tytułem „Dwóch aktorów gejów” — zadrwił Sherlock.

— Halo, to ty wyoutowałeś was w transmisji na żywo!

— Obejrzymy nominacje w domu, sami. Jak będziesz bardzo, _bardzo_ grzeczna, to może ciebie też zaprosimy, ale tylko przez puszczony na głośniki telefon.

— Jee, ale jestem podniecona — skomentowała to bezbarwnym głosem Irene.

— Działam tak na wielu ludzi — powiedział Sherlock, puszczając oko do Johna. — No, to daj nam spokój.

— Gratuluję, Sherlock. Tego serialu o Tesli. Będzie fantastyczny.

— Mam taką nadzieję. — Rozłączył się. — Dobry Boże. Kiedy wreszcie skończy się ta błazenada?

— Jeszcze jakiś miesiąc.

— Oby jak najszybciej. — Sherlock ponownie wyciągnął się na kanapie i sięgnął po laptopa.

John nie ruszył się z miejsca, tylko dalej siedział przycupnięty na brzegu kanapy, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Czuł się wyczerpany i zdezorientowany, ale nie był pewny, co z tym zrobić, ani czy w ogóle da się z tym coś zrobić. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Żałował, że nie są w Sussex, w ich _wspólnym_ domu. Pięć tygodni urlopu to było o wiele za mało. Tęsknił za tamtą prywatnością, za spokojem, intymnością mieszkania tam z Sherlockiem, jakby byli jakąkolwiek inną parą, zaczynającą prowadzić wspólne gospodarstwo, kłócącą się o obowiązki, krzątającą się po domu, gotującą, chodzącą spać, rozmawiającą o wszystkim i o niczym. Tutaj było tyle do zrobienia, cały czas, bez chwili przerwy – dziennikarze, ich agenci, cała branża filmowa, plotkarze, blogosfera, te cholerne nagrody, które tyle dla wszystkich znaczyły.

— John? — Sherlock patrzył na niego ze zmartwioną miną. — Nic ci nie jest?

— Nic, po prostu… — Westchnął i spojrzał z góry na elegancko rozciągniętego na kanapie Sherlocka. — Sam nie wiem.

Sherlock odłożył laptopa na podłogę i wyciągnął rękę. John się uśmiechnął. Sherlock zawsze wiedział, kiedy Johna trzeba przytulić. Wyciągnął się obok niego, wpasowując się między niego a oparcie kanapy, i oparł mu głowę na ramieniu. Objęły go długie ręce, na czole poczuł pocałunek. Oczy mu się zamknęły i zaczął się rozluźniać.

Leżąc tak, czując, jak wycieka z niego napięcie całego dnia, jak przenika go ciepło ciała Sherlocka, John zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że kiedyś szedł przez życie sam. Miał żarliwą nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał.

***

O piątej rano Sherlock już nie spał, podczas gdy John, jak było do przewidzenia, spał jak zabity. Kiedy zadzwonił telefon, Sherlock sięgnął do niego nad jego nieruchomym ciałem i włączył głośnik.

— Dzień dobry, Irene.

John obudził się z wysiłkiem i podniósł głowę z poduszki.

— Czy wy w ogóle macie pojęcie, kurwa, która godzina? — zapytał.

— Tak, piąta! — zapiała Irene. — Wstawaj! Czemu jeszcze leżysz? Pora wstawać!

— Jeszcze nie, mamy jeszcze _całe pół godziny_.

— Zrób kawy! Zejdź na dół!

Sherlock przysunął telefon bliżej siebie, oddalając go od Johna, który dalej zrzędził coś pod nosem.

— Irene, będziemy oglądać nominacje z tego łóżka i nie ruszymy się z niego, aż będzie dobrze po ich ogłoszeniu. Oddzwoń o wpół do szóstej. — Rozłączył się. — Na litość Boską. Znowu jedzie na rockstarach, co?

— Słowo „znowu” sugeruje, że kiedyś miała przerwę — powiedział John, chowając się z powrotem pod pościel. Obrócił się i spojrzał Sherlockowi w twarz. — Teraz już nie uda nam się z powrotem zasnąć.

— Ja już i tak nie spałem.

— Długo?

— Jakieś pół godziny.

John potarł ręką zamroczoną od snu twarz.

Włosy miał rozczochrane, a wzrok mętny i Sherlock pomyślał, że wygląda przesłodko, chociaż nie powiedziałby tego głośno.

— I co robiłeś? Tak sobie po prostu tutaj leżałeś?

— Nigdy „tak sobie po prostu” nie leżę, jak dobrze wiesz.

John ziewnął.

— Słuchałeś, co ci ma do powiedzenia twój mózg, tak?

— Prymitywnie to ująłeś, ale tak.

— I co mówi dzisiaj z rana?

— Że będę musiał obciąć włosy do Tesli. Że są co najmniej dwa tuziny sposobów na zamordowanie Jima Moriarty’ego tak, żeby nie dać się złapać. Że może czas trochę wyremontować dom w Sussex. Że jesteś lepszym aktorem, niż ja kiedykolwiek będę. Że Greg czeka na właściwy moment, żeby zaskoczyć mnie jakimś innym kawałkiem historycznym, w którym jego zdaniem powinienem wziąć udział.

John uśmiechał się do niego leniwie, po flirciarsku.

— Powtórzysz to?

— O tym historycznym kawałku?

— Nie, to wcześniej.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął rękę i jednym palcem zmierzwił Johnowi grzywkę.

— Słyszałeś.

John przysunął się bliżej i dał mu powolnego, ciepłego buziaka.

— Mamy dwadzieścia sześć minut, z którymi nie mamy co zrobić — zauważył.

— To co, gramy w karty?

— Moglibyśmy tu poleżeć i się pocałować.

— To jest do przyjęcia.

Ostatecznie tych dwadzieścia sześć minut upłynęło im na całowaniu się, przerwach na wizyty w łazience, po jednym telefonie od obu ich asystentek, znów całowaniu i kilku minutach prawie przysypiania. Kiedy Irene zadzwoniła drugi raz, byli już mniej więcej obudzeni.

— Włączyliście? Włączcie zaraz telewizor! — zaskrzeczała piskliwie.

— Dobry Boże, to który to już rockstar? — spytał Sherlock, siadając na łóżku i sięgając po pilota. Włączył _E!_ , gdzie prezenter bełkotał coś, żeby wypełnić czas do momentu, w którym zacznie się ogłaszanie nominacji. John podciągnął się wyżej na łóżku i wtulił w bok Sherlocka, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Był ciepły i miękki; Sherlock otoczył go ramieniem, wyczuwając emocje, które zaczynały w nim grać. Te same emocje przeskakiwały z sykiem i trzaskiem po nerwach Sherlocka, ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że naprawdę go nie obchodzi, czy zostanie nominowany, ani czy dostanie nagrodę. Chodziło mu tylko o Johna. Takie niesamolubne myśli dalej były dla niego czymś dziwnym; przez całe życie myślał tylko o sobie i dbał tylko o to, co miało wpływ na niego i jego pracę. _Jego szczęście jest dla mnie ważniejsze niż moje_ , przepłynęła mu przez głowę zbłąkana myśl. Podejrzewał, że może to być jedna z możliwych definicji bycia zakochanym. — Zostaniesz nominowany, wiesz — powiedział cicho.

— Szkoda, że ja nie jestem taki spokojny. Ty za to jesteś pewniakiem.

— Nikt nigdy nie jest pewniakiem, dobrze o tym wiesz.

Na ekranie przewodniczący Akademii Sztuki i Wiedzy Filmowej Tom Sherak i aktorka Amy Adams zbliżali się do podium.

— O, Amy — powiedział John. — Nie wiedziałem, że dała się namówić. Nie widziałem jej od zeszłego lata. Robiliśmy razem ten film dla Pixaru.

— Cicho, John! — zganiła go Irene.

— Do naszej kategorii zostało ładnych kilka minut! — zaprotestował z oburzeniem.

Patrzyli, jak prowadzący wyczytują pierwszych nominowanych. John bił brawo i cieszył się głośno, kiedy okazało się, że Sarah została nominowana w kategorii „najlepsza aktorka drugoplanowa”. Nominacja dla najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego i najlepszej aktorki przeleciały tak szybko, że im się rozmyły, a potem przyszedł czas na ich kategorię. Sherlock poczuł, jak po plecach przebiega mu kolejny dreszcz niepokoju. John wziął go za rękę.

— Chyba się zrzygam — jęknęła Irene.

Amy zaczęła czytać szablonowy, podobny dla wszystkich kategorii tekst:

— W kategorii „najlepszy aktor pierwszoplanowy” nominowani zostają…

— No, to jedziemy — powiedział cicho Sherlock.

— George Clooney w _Spadkobiercach_ , Jean Dujardin w _Artyście_ , Sherlock Holmes w _Do nieznajomego_.

Usłyszeli radosny okrzyk Irene. Jego własne nazwisko ledwo się odcisnęło na powierzchni świadomości Sherlocka; potrafił się skupić tylko na czekaniu, aż usłyszy nazwisko Johna.

— …James Moriarty w _Którą ta flaga reprezentuje_ i John Watson w _Do nieznajomego_.

Umysł Sherlocka rozświetlił się z ulgi i radości. Wiedział, _wiedział_ , że John musi zostać wyróżniony za niezwykłą kreację, którą stworzył. Wiedział, że jego koledzy z Akademii będą chcieli nagrodzić Johna już za to, jak ich swoim talentem zaskoczył. Grecki chór krytyków amerykańskich prawie jednogłośnie namaścił go jako najlepszego aktora roku. A jednak… utrata Złotego Globu na rzecz Moriarty’ego – akurat Moriarty’ego! – i fakt, że został zupełnie pominięty przez Gildię Aktorów Ekranowych… Zwariować było można od takich mieszanych sygnałów.

John opierał się bezwładnie o bok Sherlocka. Nagle wypuścił powietrze i pierś mu się zapadła.

— Ja pierdolę — zaświszczał. Zupełnie nie słyszał, jak Amy wyczytuje nominowanych w kategorii „najlepszy reżyser”.

Sherlock przyciągnął go do siebie i roześmiał się cicho.

— Mówiłem ci — powiedział. — Mówiłem, że zostaniesz nominowany. — Pocałował Johna w skroń.

Irene… no cóż, brzmiało to tak, jakby miała jakiś atak.

— …a wszystkie pytania i prośby o komentarz będą szły przez Bruna i… John? John! Czy ty mnie słuchasz?

Sherlock podniósł telefon i wyłączył głośnik.

— Obawiam się, że pan Watson jest chwilowo nieosiągalny. Czy chciałaby pani zostawić wiadomość? — Wolną ręką głaskał Johna po włosach.

— To ciebie też dotyczy, panie Mądraliński. Mogę u was być za godzinę, musimy…

— Nic nie musimy co najmniej do południa, a jeśli cię tu zobaczę wcześniej, to poszczuję psami.

— Nie macie psów!

— Możemy załatwić.

— Mniejsza o psy, to jest bez precedensu! Pierwsza jawnie gejowska hollywoodzka para aktorów największego formatu i macie się ze sobą zmierzyć w wieczór oscarowy?! Takiej promocji nie kupi się za żadne pieniądze, Sherlock, musimy ją wykorzystać. Musicie wstać, ubrać się i wyglądać przyzwoicie, bo zaraz wszyscy będą od was chcieli wspólnych wywiadów, oświadczeń, zdjęć i…

— Irene, zrobisz tak. Rozłączysz się i zajmiesz się wszystkimi tymi medialnymi bzdurami za nas, bo na tym polega twoja praca, za którą płacimy ci horrendalne pieniądze. A ja poleżę sobie w łóżku z moim nominowanym do Oscara partnerem, a jak już wrócą mu zmysły, będziemy uprawiać masę też nominowanego do Oscara seksu. Czy to jest jasne? Do widzenia! — Rozłączył się w połowie rozemocjonowanego skrzeknięcia Irene. — Ja pierdolę — wymamrotał.

— Dostałem nominację — powiedział John głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu.

— Tak, miłości, jak najbardziej dostałeś. — Sherlock uniósł jego dłoń i złożył na grzbiecie palców pocałunek.

— Do Oscara.

— Wiem.

— Prawdziwego.

— No ja myślę, że nie do podróbki.

John kręcił głową. Podniósł na Sherlocka pełne niedowierzania oczy.

— Wiedziałem, że tak może być, tak myślałem, że może będzie, ale… — Kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta.

— Wiem, o co ci chodzi. To się nie dzieje naprawdę, póki człowiek nie usłyszy, jak wyczytują jego nazwisko. Kiedy mnie pierwszy raz nominowali, przez dobre pół godziny mogłem tylko chodzić po mieszkaniu jak zombie. Chyba odtwarzałem nagranie z ogłoszenia nominacji z sześć razy, tak żeby się upewnić, że to rzeczywiście moje nazwisko.

Johnowi zaświeciły się oczy.

— A możemy tak zrobić? Tak dla pewności?

— Pewnie. — Sherlock wziął pilota i przewijał program do tyłu, aż znowu usłyszeli:

— John Watson w _Do nieznajomego_.

John westchnął.

— Jasna cholera.

Znów wlepił wzrok w Sherlocka. — Oni naprawdę… to znaczy, naprawdę… — Urwał.

— Oni naprawdę co?

— Wzięli mnie poważnie.

Sherlockowi trochę ścisnęło się serce, kiedy usłyszał, z jakim zdumieniem John to mówi. Gdyby to on decydował, już nigdy nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy, żeby potraktować Johna inaczej niż poważnie.

— Spróbowaliby nie — powiedział.

— Więc naprawdę będziemy… wiesz. Szli czerwonym dywanem, siedzieli tam na widowni. Będziemy mogli usiąść razem, prawda?

Sherlock się roześmiał.

— Tak, oczywiście.

John się uśmiechnął.

— To dobrze. — Z oczu znikał mu wyraz osłupiałej sarny, zaskoczonej na szosie przez światła nadjeżdżającego wozu. Potarł ręką porastające szczeciną policzki. — Jezu Chryste, czy to się naprawdę zdarzyło?

— Tak. Jesteś John Watson, kandydat do Oscara.

— A ty jesteś Sherlock Holmes, kandydat do Oscara. — John uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — Ale to dla ciebie żadna nowość, co? To już trzecia nominacja – na pewno zaczynają ci się nudzić.

— Pewne rzeczy chyba się nie nudzą.

— Nie wyglądasz na podekscytowanego. To znaczy swoją nominacją.

Sherlock popatrzył na Johna, któremu twarz świeciła się z podniecenia.

— Chcesz usłyszeć prawdę? — Uniósł dłoń i przeczesał Johnowi włosy palcami. — O swojej prawie nie myślałem. Obchodzi mnie tylko twoja. Może i ten film wskrzesił moją karierę, ale twoją stworzył na nowo, a jeszcze nigdy niczyja kariera bardziej nie zasługiwała na nowy początek. Myślę, że miałbyś harować w tych niewyszukanych, przyziemnych filmach jeszcze dziesięć albo dwadzieścia lat, i niedobrze mi się robi. Zasługujesz na coś lepszego, _jesteś_ lepszy, a nasza profesja, nie mówiąc już o widzach, zasługuje na to, żeby się cieszyć twoim prawdziwym talentem. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że _nie dostanę_ tego Oscara, bo chcę, żeby przypadł _tobie_.

Johnowi łzy napływały do oczu. Nachylił się bliżej, wziął Sherlocka w ramiona i przetoczył ich obu. Kołdra zaplątała się między nich.

— Ty naprawdę mówisz to poważnie, zgadza się?

Sherlock popatrzył na niego z dołu i kiwnął głową.

— Tak. — Wzruszył ramionami, a usta wygięły mu się w kpiący uśmiech. — Poza tym ja już mam Oscara. Po co mi dwa?

John roześmiał się, pocałował go, mocno i głęboko, i nie przestawał, póki Sherlockowi nie zrobiło się tak dobrze, że prawie się rozpuścił i wsiąkł w materac. Zanurkował mu językiem do ust, ułożył mu się między nogami, docisnął go do łóżka, zakołysał ciałem. Sherlock zaczął po omacku, niezgrabnie ściągać Johnowi spodnie z piżamy, też wsunął mu język do ust i po chwili szamotaniny udało im się rozebrać się nawzajem, niczego przy tym nie podrzeć i nikogo nie podrapać.

— Klęknij — wychrypiał John tym zduszonym głosem, którym mówił tylko wtedy, kiedy był naprawdę podniecony. Sherlock posłuchał go tak szybko, że prawie spadł z drugiej strony łóżka; uklęknął, pochylił się nisko, rozłożył szeroko uda.

John schylił głowę i polizał go między pośladkami, zostawiając jeden długi ślad. Sherlock jęknął i głowa opadła mu nisko. John jedną dłonią pieścił mu jądra, a drugą trzymał mu na krzyżu, wylizując go, żeby rozluźniły mu się mięśnie; Sherlock klęczał tylko nieruchomo, a ciałem wstrząsały mu dreszcze.

— Boże, John — szepnął. — Zrób to, już. Chcę cię mieć w środku.

John na ślepo sięgnął po lubrykant i prędko nasmarował Sherlocka. Oddychał szybko; Sherlock czuł bijące od jego własnego ciała ciepło, widział wychodzący mu na bladą skórę rumieniec. John wszedł w niego głęboko z niskim odgłosem satysfakcji, rękami trzymając go za wąskie biodra.

Sherlock naparł na niego pośladkami i trochę się podniósł, żeby złapać zagłówek łóżka i się o niego zaprzeć. Obejrzał się do tyłu na Johna i na chwilę brakło mu tchu; John miał powieki ciężkie z pożądania, a mięśnie klatki piersiowej i ramion uwydatnione, jakby właśnie zaliczył trzy kolejki treningu obwodowego.

— Tak, John — zamruczał jak kot. — Pieprz mnie.

John nachylił się nisko nad plecami Sherlocka i zastosował się do życzenia. Oparł twarz między jego łopatkami i zaczął zadawać gwałtowne pchnięcia, ledwo nad sobą panując. Oplótł ramionami jego korpus i mocno, szybko szarpał biodrami; Sherlock żałował, że nie ma sposobu, żeby John złapał go mocniej, wszedł w niego głębiej, bardziej się zbliżył, bo choćby byli nie wiadomo jak blisko, zawsze wydawało mu się, że to jednak za daleko. John złapał jego sztywny członek i zaczął go gładzić w rytm ruchu ich ciał, przyciskając mu otwartymi ustami pocałunki do pleców i wszędzie, gdzie mógł dosięgnąć. Sherlock doszedł z ochrypłym okrzykiem; pulsowanie jego ciała przepchnęło przez krawędź i Johna, który spuścił się w niego, znów łapiąc go za biodra. Całe ciało zadrżało mu, szarpnęło się, zapadło głębiej w niego. Sherlock poczuł, jak John opiera mu czoło na plecach i cały wiotczeje, wyczerpany. Przez chwilę się nie ruszali, ale potem Sherlockowi ugięły się kolana i ściągnął ich obu na pościel w plątaninie rąk i nóg. Przewrócił się na bok, odszukał usta Johna i pocałował go z całej siły, bez tchu i bez ładu i składu. Z ust wyrywały mu się na wpół wymamrotane słowa, pomruki, szepty.

John patrzył na twarz partnera. Obaj byli po seksie zarumienieni i wilgotni od potu, ale kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, zamiast doświadczyć chwili głębokiej emocjonalnej więzi… John wybuchnął śmiechem.

Sherlock zamrugał.

— John? Słyszałem, że po udanym stosunku ludziom normalnie nie jest wesoło; czy mam nieścisłe informacje?

— Przepraszam. — John dalej chichotał. — Nie wiem, co mnie naszło. — I znów w śmiech.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i sam zaczął się cicho śmiać.

— To ta adrenalina.

John pocałował go między chichotami, nie odrywając rąk od jego piersi.

— Na wpół spodziewałem się, że w połowie zadzwoni do nas Irene.

— Przynajmniej miałaby dobrą odpowiedź na te wszystkie głupie pytania, jak reagujemy na nasze nominacje. — Sherlock przeszedł na amerykański akcent, naśladując Irene najlepiej, jak potrafił, a wiedział, że wychodzi mu to całkiem nieźle. — John i Sherlock bardzo się cieszą, że zostali nominowani; wręcz pieprzą się w tej chwili jak obłąkane łasice.

Słysząc to, John znów dostał ataku śmiechu.

— W „People” byliby zachwyceni.

Śmiech Sherlocka ucichł; jedną dłoń uniósł do Johnowego policzka.

— Uznanie dla twojej pracy chyba ci służy, John — powiedział. — To był seks do zapamiętania do końca życia.

John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Chciałbym podziękować Akademii — powiedział.


	19. Rozdział osiemnasty

**Paul** : Witamy w radiu WKRE, 88,5 FM. Słuchacie _Smash Cuts_ , programu, w którym podajemy wiadomości i plotki z Hollywood. Uwielbiamy tu skandale, więc jeśli coś wiecie, to zadzwońcie do „National Enquirer”, a my będziemy to tam musieli przeczytać, bo jesteśmy spłukani i nie możemy wam sami zapłacić. Ja jestem Paul, a ze mną w studiu jak zwykle siedzą Chazz i Gretchen.

 **Chazz** : Hejka.

 **Gretchen** : Dzień dobry, kochani.

 **Paul** : Przez cały tydzień rozmawiamy o Oscarach, więc teraz wreszcie możemy pogadać o wyścigu, którego temat pojawia się najczęściej: o rywalizacji o statuetkę dla najlepszego aktora.

 **Chazz** : Ee, chyba nie bardzo jest o czym rozmawiać. Moriarty ma nagrodę w kieszeni. Po Złotych Globach w Vegas obstawiano go jeden do dwóch, a kiedy to jemu przypadła nagroda Gildii Aktorów Ekranowych – jego notowania wzrosły do jednego do _pięciu_.

 **Gretchen** : Tu nie chodzi o niego, tylko o Johna i Sherlocka.

 **Chazz** : No to się spiknęli – to nie znaczy, że to o to powinno chodzić w tej nagrodzie.

 **Paul** : I chyba nie chodzi. Ale wielu ludzi uważa, że to John Watson zasłużył na Oscara.

 **Chazz** : W takim razie powinniśmy zadawać sobie pytanie, czemu to Moriarty wygrywa wszystko, jak leci, skoro Watson jest takim faworytem.

 **Gretchen** : John zebrał praktycznie wszystkie liczące się w tym kraju nagrody krytyków. Trudno się nie zastanawiać, czy to związek z Sherlockiem nie szkodzi mu w oczach głosujących członków Gildii Aktorów i Stowarzyszenie Prasy Zagranicznej.

 **Chazz** : Przecież Moriarty tych nagród nie ukradł. Stworzył silną, odważną rolę.

 **Gretchen** : Rolę _oczywistą i łatwą w odbiorze_ ; krytycy zwykle wolą subtelniejsze, bardziej kontrolowane podejścia. A John ma po swojej stronie element zaskoczenia. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, że potrafi tak grać.

 **Paul** : Mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że od lat nie widziałem tak dobrego aktorstwa. Kropka.

 **Chazz** : Zgadzam się, że _Do nieznajomego_ to lepszy film. Ale skromniejszy, mniej widowiskowy. A wiemy, że Akademia nie zawsze skłania się ku takim.

 **Gretchen** : Dziwi mnie trochę, że nikt nie rozmawia o innych kandydatach do tej nagrody. Orgia spekulacji wokół Watsona nabrała takiego rozmachu, że nawet o Sherlocku prawie zapomniano.

 **Paul** : Abstrahując od tego, jak dobrze zagrali, to dziwne, żeby studio zgłosiło do tej kategorii dwóch aktorów z tego samego filmu. Mądrość ludowa mówi, że podzielą głosy między siebie i żaden z nich nie wygra.

 **Gretchen** : Może to właśnie się dzieje.

 **Chazz** : To dlaczego Focus zgłosiło ich obu?

 **Gretchen** : Nie wiem. Wiem tyle, że trudno byłoby mi zdecydować, którego z nich zdegradować do roli drugoplanowej. Może to sprawka agentów. Może wytwórnia musiała wybierać: obaj albo żaden. Tak czy inaczej, szum wokół Johna był taki, że rola Sherlocka prawie w nim utonęła.

 **Paul** : No cóż, Sherlockowi nie towarzyszył ten element zaskoczenia, o którym wspomniałaś. Już wiedzieliśmy, że to dobry aktor. A jednak odniosłem wrażenie, że tym razem przeszedł sam siebie. Zagrał z uczuciem, czego zwykle w pewnym sensie nie robi.

 **Chazz** : Człowiek nie może się nie zastanawiać, czy to dlatego, że on i Watson w zasadzie się na planie tego filmu zakochali.

 **Gretchen** : Twierdzą, że to nieprawda.

 **Chazz** : Nie tak powiedzieli. Mówili, że dopiero w sierpniu _zostali parą_ , nie że dopiero wtedy się zakochali.

 **Paul** : Czy to im obu nie zaszkodziło? Czy to nie jest tak, że nie spotykają się z uznaniem za zagranie dwóch zakochujących się w sobie postaci, bo ludzie myślą, że po prostu odtworzyli na ekranie swoją relację spoza niego?

 **Chazz** : Masz rację.

 **Gretchen** : Może tak, ale nie powinni być o to oskarżani. To chyba oczywiste, że te postacie to inni ludzie niż ich aktorzy, z innymi doświadczeniami życiowymi. Obaj stworzyli własne role.

 **Paul** : To żadna tajemnica, że Moriarty i Holmes się nie cierpią.

 **Chazz** : O, myślisz?

 **Paul** : W zeszłym tygodniu u Leno Moriarty praktycznie oskarżył ich o sfabrykowanie tego zamieszania z coming outem i związkiem po to, żeby nakręcić zainteresowanie filmem.

 **Gretchen** : Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedział.

 **Chazz** : A nie robił do tego aluzji pierwszy raz.

 **Paul** : Czy ktoś w ogóle myśli, że to mogłaby być prawda?

 **Gretchen** : Ja nie. Żaden aktor nie udawałby tak długo, że jest w jednopłciowym związku…

 **Chazz** : Krócej też nie.

 **Gretchen** : Właśnie, krócej też nie. To o wiele zbyt ryzykowne i potencjalnie szkodliwe dla kariery. Nie zgadza się bilans kosztów i zysków. Poza tym czy wy ich _widzieliście_ razem? Zabiłabym, żeby facet patrzył na mnie tak, jak oni na siebie patrzą.

 **Chazz** : Chyba muszę uprzedzić, że jeszcze trochę, a rzygnę.

 **Paul** : No, to w co pogrywa Moriarty? Próbuje zniechęcić do nich członków Akademii? Po prostu jest zły, bo im zazdrości?

 **Gretchen** : Musiałby mieć niezły tupet, żeby był zły, po tym jak zgarnął obie tamte nagrody, jak na razie dwie najważniejsze nagrody tego sezonu. I dalej jest faworytem do Oscara, mimo że to wokół Watsona jest większy szum.

 **Paul** : I to się może na Moriartym zemścić. Fakt, że Watson nie został jeszcze nigdy obsypany nagrodami, może dać mu tę aurę słabszego, która sprawi, że ludzie na niego zagłosują.

 **Chazz** : Jak wszyscy wiemy, to nie uznanie krytyków decyduje o Oscarach. Krytycy zachwycili się jego rolą, ale Akademia ma inne standardy i pewne poważne uprzedzenia.

 **Gretchen** : Niezrozumiałe standardy, z których niektóre wprost wynikają z tego, że tak wielu jej członków to stare białe pryki.

 **Paul** : Nie zapominajmy, że do nagrody pretenduje jeszcze dwóch innych aktorów. Którego chcecie wziąć na pierwszy ogień, Jeana czy George’a?

***

John wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w lustrze, poprawiając spodnie w pasie. Końce jedwabnej muszki zwisały mu luźno, a na wieszaku na garnitury czekał nowiutki smoking. Okazja była tak powalająco wyjątkowa, że poświęcił na wybranie go sporo czasu. Był to klasyczny smoking, taki, jaki zawsze by wybrał, ale z jedwabnymi zamkniętymi klapami, które dodawały mu trochę ikry, nie mówiąc o optycznym poszerzeniu ramion. Będzie dziś wieczorem potrzebował wsparcia, jakie daje świetny smoking – nie tylko był kandydatem do Oscara, ale i miał być niezliczoną liczbę razy fotografowany, jak stoi obok jednego z najbardziej uderzająco przystojnych mężczyzn w Hollywood.

Dalej nie minęło mu poczucie odrealnienia, które zaczęło mu towarzyszyć tamtego dnia rano, kiedy oglądali ogłoszenie nominacji. Pogłębiło się na formalnym lunchu dla nominowanych, gdzie próbował się zachowywać, jakby czuł się w sali pełnej cieszących się większym prestiżem kolegów po fachu zupełnie swobodnie, i od tego czasu nie zelżało. Westchnął, powstrzymując mdłości. Zbliżała się godzina wyjazdu. Napotkał w lustrze garderoby wzrok Sherlocka i nagle przerosła go surrealistyczność tej sytuacji.

— Kurwa! Jestem nominowany do Oscara! Jestem nominowany do Oscara i będę siedział w pierwszym rzędzie między Sherlockiem Holmesem a pierdoloną Meryl Streep.

— Niech nikt nie śmie twierdzić, że John Watson robił coś kiedyś na pół gwizdka. Przynajmniej żaden z nas nie musi siedzieć koło Moriarty’ego.

John wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.

— Nagle się denerwuję.

— Wcześniej się nie denerwowałeś?

— Nagle _bardzo_ się denerwuję.

— Spokojnie. Meryl jest czarująca.

— Boże, jak ty to robisz, że jesteś taki spokojny? Może dostaniesz dzisiaj Oscara!

— Mało prawdopodobne. Ale jeśli jest na świecie jakaś sprawiedliwość, to to ty go dostaniesz. Przemyślałeś sobie przemówienie?

John zamknął oczy.

— Nie. Bałem się zapeszyć.

— Żartujesz sobie. To, czy zaplanujesz sobie przemówienie, czy nie, nie ma wpływu na to, kto wygra.

— Przecież wiem! Boże, czy ty się dzisiaj zachowujesz jeszcze bardziej sherlockowo niż zwykle, tylko po to żeby mnie wkurzyć? — John zaczął w nerwach grzebać w swojej górnej szufladzie. — Kurwa, gdzie moje spinki?

— Które?

— Mam tylko jedne! Gdzie one się podziały? Kuźwa, prawie nigdy ich nie noszę; przecież nie wyskoczyły mi z szuflady i nie zwiały.

— Spróbuj tych.

John obrócił się i odruchowo złapał małe pudełko, które rzucił mu Sherlock. Marszcząc czoło, otworzył je i znalazł w środku parę błyszczących srebrnych spinek do mankietów, grawerowanych w elegancki geometryczny wzór.

— To twoje? — spytał.

— Nie. Są nowe, co powinno być widać wyraźnie.

— …Dla mnie?

Sherlock zamrugał.

— Oczywiście że dla ciebie. Czemu miałbym ci je dawać, gdyby były dla kogoś innego?

— Są przepiękne!

— Więc do ciebie pasują. — Sherlock podszedł do niego i wyjął z pudełka jedną spinkę, po czym uniósł nadgarstek Johna i zaczął spinać mu mankiet. — Przyznaję, że wybranie prezentu odpowiedniego do okazji sprawiło mi trudność.

— Do jakiej okazji, na Oscary?

Sherlock popatrzył mu szybko w oczy i zaraz znów odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie, nie całkiem.

— No to jakiej? O Boże, nie przegapiłem jakiejś rocznicy ani nic, prawda?

Sherlock się uśmiechnął.

— Nie. Przyjrzyj się dobrze.

John obejrzał z bliska drugą spinkę i zobaczył, że w grawerowany wzór wplecione zostało jeszcze coś.

— O, liczby. Rzymskie. Czekaj, siedemnaście – jeden – jedenaście. Czy to jest… — John zadarł głowę i popatrzył na Sherlocka szeroko otwartymi oczami. — To jest…

— Data naszego spotkania. — Sherlock wyglądał, jakby zrobiło mu się głupio, przypuszczalnie dlatego, że dał się przyłapać na sentymentach. — Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest zbyt… przyziemne.

— Jest genialne — powiedział John, nie podnosząc już wzroku; bał się, że jeśli spojrzy w tej chwili na twarz Sherlocka, może zupełnie się rozsypać.

— Obawiam się, że nie mam wielkiego doświadczenia w takich sprawach. Trochę się naczytałem, ale miałem wrażenie, że to straszne bzdury. Czy ludzie naprawdę chowają biżuterię w deserach albo na dnie kieliszków? — Sherlock wziął od niego spinkę, ujął go za drugi przegub i zanim znów zaczął mówić, wziął kilka ostrożnych oddechów. — John, jakiś czas temu zadałeś mi pewne pytanie, a ja powiedziałem „nie”.

John pokiwał głową.

— Pamiętam. — Po jego emocjach przedoscarowych niewiele zostało; zastąpiły je jakieś zupełnie inne. Uważał, żeby nie robić żadnych gwałtownych ruchów; Sherlock najwyraźniej przygotowywał się do tego od jakiegoś czasu i John nie chciał go rozproszyć. _No dalej, głupolu, przejdź do rzeczy, żebym mógł powiedzieć „tak”, to zaczniemy planować miesiąc miodowy._

Sherlock skończył z jego mankietem, ale go nie puścił, tylko stał tak dalej ze spuszczonymi oczami, trzymając Johna za obie ręce.

— Wiem, że mamy pewnego rodzaju porozumienie… — powiedział.

—  _Porozumienie_? Czy my jesteśmy w jakiejś powieści Jane Austen?

Sherlock obrzucił go szybkim, ale miażdżącym spojrzeniem.

— Proszę cie, John. To nie jest dla mnie łatwe.

— Przepraszam.

— Chciałem powiedzieć, że niezależnie od tego porozumienia między nami, pomyślałem… To znaczy, pomyślałem, że dobrze by było… — Urwał i potrząsnął głową, sfrustrowany. — Jak ludzie to robią? — wymamrotał.

— Jak co robią? — John starał się, żeby w jego głosie nie było słychać rozbawienia ani kpiny, ale nie całkiem mu się to udało.

— Nie pomagasz.

— Przepraszam, już będę cicho. — Teraz to John trzymał Sherlocka za obie ręce, walcząc z uśmiechem, który próbował zakraść mu się na twarz.

— Zupełnie to zmaściłem. A chciałem, żeby było idealnie. — Sherlock wziął jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech, uniósł głowę i popatrzył Johnowi prosto w oczy. — John, kocham cię — powiedział. — Wyjdziesz za mnie?

John poczuł, jak rozpiera go jakaś wielka radość. Teraz już nie udało mu się powstrzymać szerokiego, bezradnego uśmiechu. Sherlock nie mógł wątpić w jego odpowiedź – ostatecznie John zadał to pytanie pierwszy – ale John i tak zobaczył czający się w jego oczach cień niepokoju.

— Tak, oczywiście że tak — powiedział.

Sherlock odpowiedział Johnowi równie szerokim uśmiechem, puścił jego dłonie i go objął. John otoczył mu plecy ramionami i przytulił go mocno.

— Bogu dzięki — powiedział mu Sherlock do ucha.

— Wiesz, ja też cię kocham — zapewnił go John.

Poczuł, jak Sherlock się rozluźnia.

— Miałem przyklęknąć? — zapytał Sherlock.

John roześmiał się i go puścił.

— W spodniach ze smokingu? Nie, raczej nie.

Sherlock był tak bliski beztroskiej, pijanej radości, jak potrafił; uśmiechał się, mięśnie miał rozluźnione.

— Pomóż mi przy tym — powiedział, podając mu kamizelkę. John go okręcił, żeby mu ją zaciągnąć na plecach; spod czarnej marynarki smokingu będzie trochę wystawać ciemna czerwień.

Sherlock stanął za nim, przełożył mu ręce na szyję i zawiązał mu muchę.

— Umiem sobie zawiązać! — zaprotestował John, wciąż trochę oszołomiony, i popatrzył w lustro na swojego świeżo upieczonego narzeczonego.

— Bzdury gadasz. Widziałem, co się dzieje, jak próbujesz. A ja praktycznie dorastałem w smokingu. Nauczyłem się wiązać muchę wtedy co sznurówki. — Sprawnie zrobił z czarnej jedwabnej tasiemki elegancką kokardę; John musiał przyznać, że ładniejszą niż ta, którą on sam by sobie zawiązał. Potem oparł mu dłonie na ramionach; przez chwilę tylko patrzyli na siebie w lustrze. — Powiedziałbym, że nieźle się razem prezentujemy — zauważył cicho Sherlock.

John się uśmiechnął.

— Też tak myślę. — Podniósł ręce i złożył dłonie na dłoniach Sherlocka, a prezenty zaręczynowe zaświeciły mu się na mankietach. — Bardzo mi się podobają spinki. Dziękuję.

— Cóż, pierścionek nie wydawał mi się odpowiedni, ale chciałem dać ci coś symbolicznego. Łapówkę, jeśli będziesz odpowiednio cynicznie nastawiony.

— Tak jakbym potrzebował łapówki. Teraz będziemy pewnie musieli poszukać obrączek. Będziesz nosił? Nie przepadasz za biżuterią.

— John, to będzie zaszczyt nosić obrączkę, którą ty mi włożysz na palec.

John odwrócił się od lustra, podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego.

— Wiesz, co to znaczy?

— Że jeśli kogoś zamordujesz, to nie będzie mnie można zmusić, żebym przeciwko tobie zeznawał?

— Nie — odparł ze śmiechem John. — Znaczy tak, to też, ale nie to miałem na myśli.

— To powiedz mi, co miałeś na myśli.

— Że to… tak na poważnie. Naprawdę się zdecydowaliśmy. Ty i ja, na resztę życia. — Oczywiście Sherlock to wiedział, ale mówiąc to głośno, John poczuł, jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyraził tego tak bezpośrednio, nawet w myślach.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Na tym to wszystko polega, prawda? Że ślubujemy sobie nawzajem oddanie i przyrzekamy dzielić ze sobą życie? Uważam, że już to zrobiliśmy, John. Ale rozumiem taką potrzebę, żeby nadać związkowi sankcję prawną przy użyciu urzędowych dokumentów i błogosławieństwa jakichś władz, chociaż przyznaję, że trochę mnie ona zbija z tropu. — Widząc cokolwiek zdezorientowaną minę Johna, mówił dalej: — Chodzi mi o to, że już i tak uważam się za twojego partnera na całe życie. A reszta to tylko… biurokracja. Więc już od jakiegoś czasu jest, jak to ująłeś, „na poważnie”. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

— Dla mnie też. Ale dalej chciałbym móc powiedzieć wszystkim, że jesteś moim mężem.

— Chcesz, żebym nosił jakąś naszywkę albo znaczek takiej treści? — zażartował sobie z niego Sherlock z błyskiem w oku.

John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Nie, naszywkę nie. Może tatuaż… — Musiał się roześmiać, widząc przerażoną minę Sherlocka. Co by się nie stało dzisiaj na ceremonii, będzie miał to, będą mieli jeden drugiego i to była najlepsza nagroda, jaką mógł dostać za ten film.

***

Sherlock czuł, jak John się niecierpliwi i nie może doczekać, kiedy będą w środku: jego splecione z palcami Sherlocka palce drgały nerwowo. Jak to mieli teraz w zwyczaju, trzymali się za ręce przez cały czerwony dywan, machając do ludzi, pozując i wytrzymując niekończący się ciąg niepoważnych wywiadzików; przez cały ten czas ani razu nie puścili swoich rąk. Sherlock lubił trzymać Johna za rękę, ale nie na rozkaz Irene.

— Jeśli go puścisz, wszyscy oni rzucą się na to jak sępy jak na znak, że coś się między wami psuje — powiedziała. — Musicie pokazywać temu stadu hien wspólny front. — Więc nie mieli odwagi się puścić, choćby im się ręce pociły i drętwiały albo choćby mieli w nich skurcze.

Oczywiście każdy bez wyjątku dziennikarz chciał wiedzieć, czy ich nominacje doprowadziły do jakiejś rywalizacji i napięć między nimi. Wszyscy zadawali to pytanie protekcjonalnym tonem z gatunku „patrzcie, jaki jestem wyzwolony”, a kiedy próbowali wyciągnąć z nich jakiś soczysty kąsek, mieli w oku taki błysk, „mnie możecie powiedzieć”. Sherlocka trochę kusiło, żeby im powiedzieć, że od czasu ogłoszenia nominacji John śpi na kanapie, i że od tygodni się do siebie nie odzywają, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć ich miny. Naturalnie niczego w tym rodzaju nie zrobił. Obaj udzielali zatwierdzonych przez ich sztab, oklepanych odpowiedzi, uśmiechali się wyćwiczonymi czerwonodywanowymi uśmiechami i brnęli dalej. Kilka razy zdarzyło mu się spojrzeć na Johna, i zobaczyć, jak przebija spod aktorskiej maski prawdziwy człowiek, ten, którego znał i kochał, i to była jakaś ulga. Wymieniali wtedy szybkie spojrzenia albo ledwo dostrzegalnie przewracali oczami i szli dalej, wystawiając się na kolejne ataki.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do względnie bezpiecznej przystani, jaką było foyer audytorium. John puścił dłoń Sherlocka i rozprostował palce.

— Dość mocno się trzymałeś — zauważył.

— Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktoś mi cię teraz podwędził; dopiero co zgodziłeś się obdarzyć mnie całym swoim doczesnym majątkiem.

— Ja też dostanę połowę twojego. O, czyli między innymi pół jaguara! Super! — John rozpromienił się w uśmiechu i Sherlockowi raz jeszcze odebrało mowę na widok tego człowieka, który potrafił stać we foyer na rozdaniu nagród Akademii, zapewne denerwując się, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, żartować i uśmiechać się jak dziecko w lodziarni z czystej radości chwili. Sherlock nigdy nie miał tego daru, ale przebywanie w jego bezpośredniej bliskości miało swoje plusy.

Przez pół godziny snuli się po foyer, rozmawiając z ludźmi o niczym i unikając mediów. Znalazła ich Molly, przedstawiła im nieprawdopodobnie przystojnego mężczyznę, z którym przyszła, i wszyscy czworo stanęli sobie w pobliżu baru w małym obronnym kółku. Sherlock udawał, że nie widzi, jak John raz po raz zerka na drzwi na salę, które kusząco stały otworem. Goście, którzy mieli bilety, i nominowani w mniej fotogenicznych kategoriach wchodzili prosto do środka i zajmowali miejsca, ale dziwnie by to wyglądało, gdyby dwóch nominowanych w kategorii „najlepszy aktor” siedziało już na miejscach pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem uroczystości jak dzieci, nie mogące się doczekać, kiedy się zacznie. Kątem oka Sherlock obserwował George’a, który stał po drugiej stronie foyer, otoczony pochlebcami. Nikt nie znał się na niepisanych prawach i pokrętnych kodeksach towarzyskich Hollywood tak dobrze jak George. więc wszyscy czekali na niego.

W końcu ruszył w stronę sali, jakieś dziesięć minut przed planowanym rozpoczęciem ceremonii. Ledwo wszedł do środka, poszli za nim wszyscy inni i nagle John i Sherlock znaleźli się w przejściu między rzędami foteli z chyba połową widowni, brnąc w stronę pierwszego rzędu. Sherlock sięgnął za siebie i złapał Johna za rękę.

— Och, jakie to słodkie — odezwał się znajomy głos. — Jak małe dzieci w strasznej bajce.

Sherlock obrócił się i na widok Moriarty’ego wywinęły mu się wargi.

— Widzę, że chłopak z agencji towarzyskiej odwołał wieczór — powiedział, komentując fakt, że Moriarty przyszedł na ceremonię bez towarzystwa. — Domyślam się, że nawet zawodowcy mają swoje standardy.

— Sherlock — powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem John.

— Och, John, nie ma się czym przejmować. — Konspiracyjny ton Moriarty’ego grał Sherlockowi na nerwach. Tak jakby coś go z Johnem łączyło, czy jakby chociaż zasługiwał na to, żeby oddychać tym samym powietrzem co on. — Zawsze był… drażliwy. Dawno się nauczyłem, że najlepiej zrobię, jak dam mu po sobie spływać.

John wszedł między nich, zaciskając szczękę.

— Nie potrzebuję, żebyś mi mówił, jaki on jest, Jim — powiedział.

— Ojej. Uroczy jest, kiedy się jeży, prawda, Sherlock?

— To my już pójdziemy — zazgrzytał zębami Sherlock, odciągając Johna dalej w przerwę w tłumie, która akurat się za nimi otworzyła. Nie oglądając się za siebie, przepychał się uparcie do pierwszego rzędu. Po drodze przywitało się z nimi kilkoro kolegów po fachu, życząc im szczęścia. John wyhamował dość gwałtownie, kiedy nagle stanęli oko w oko z Meryl Streep.

— Meryl — powitał ją Sherlock, nachylając się ku niej, żeby złożyć na jej policzku uprzejmy pocałunek, a drugi przyjąć od niej. — Jak miło cię widzieć.

— Ciebie też, Sherlock. Miałeś rok pełen wrażeń. — Oczy miała wesołe.

— Mało powiedziane. Chyba nie znasz Johna.

— Nie, nie miałam przyjemności. — Obdarzyła swoim pogodnym uśmiechem Johna, któremu zaróżowiły się uszy. Wyciągnęła rękę, którą uścisnął. — Tak miło cię poznać — powiedziała.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — John posłał Meryl ten swój czarujący uśmiech, ten, na którym pożeglował tuzin komedii romantycznych.

— Naprawdę podobał mi się wasz film — dodała jeszcze. — Obaj zagraliście wspaniale.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział John. — Ty też byłaś wyjątkowa, no ale ty zawsze taka jesteś. — Ludzie z obsługi zaczęli namawiać wszystkich do zajęcia miejsc. John wskazał miejsce Meryl. — Ty pierwsza. — Meryl usiadła, wspaniała w swojej gustownej sukni, uśmiechając się do niego radośnie.

Sherlock i John usiedli na swoich miejscach.

— Często tak kokietujesz kobiety? — powiedział Johnowi cicho do ucha Sherlock.

— Nie mówi mi, że jesteś zazdrosny. — John nachylił się do niego z kpiącym, flirciarskim uśmiechem.

— To jakiś absurd. Dlaczego miałbym być zazdrosny? W końcu to ze mną jesteś zaręczony.

— Bądź sobie zazdrosny, jeśli chcesz – jak do tej pory nie mieliśmy powodów narzekać na zazdrość, prawda? — John wygiął w łuk jedną brew.

Sherlock westchnął.

— Nie jestem zazdrosny, a to zupełnie nie jest na to pora. — Posłał Johnowi rozbawione spojrzenie.

Światła przygasły.

— O Boże, zaczyna się. — Johnowi trochę brakowało tchu.

Sherlock wziął go za rękę.

— Za cztery godziny będzie po wszystkim. Skup się na tym. Jeśli zgubisz wątek, a na pewno tak będzie, po prostu klaszcz wtedy co wszyscy. Będzie dobrze.

Kamerzyści byli już na swoich miejscach; jeden operator rozbił obóz tuż obok nich. Scena była gotowa, miejsca na widowni zajęte.

A potem zaczął się show.

John nie był jedynym rozproszonym nominowanym w audytorium. Sherlock tylko pół na pół słuchał otwierającego imprezę bzdurnego monologu Billy’ego Crystala, który oczywiście musiał zawierać dowcip na ich temat, na który zobowiązani byli zareagować dobrodusznym śmiechem („wiem, że niektórzy z was grają metodą, ale są pewne granice”), a kiedy ceremonia zaczęła się na dobre, szybko przerodziła się w rozmytą smugę prezenterów, nominowanych, zwycięzców i ich nudnych przemówień. Ich kategoria miała zostać rozstrzygnięta dopiero za parę godzin, ponieważ statuetka dla najlepszego aktora była zaplanowana jako przedostatnia, mieli więc mnóstwo czasu, żeby się pomęczyć.

Tak jak przewidziała Irene, realizator pilnował, żeby cały czas byli w oku kamery. Sherlock jeszcze nigdy aż tak nie uważał, żeby jego twarz nie wyrażała jego prawdziwych emocji; na szczęście opanował tę umiejętność dawno temu. Mniej fortunne było to, że w miarę jak wieczór mijał, stało się jasne, że ich film nie jest królową balu. Muzyka Andrew Birda nie wygrała, a nagroda za najlepsze zdjęcia przypadła _Którą ta flaga reprezentuje_.

— Jeśli Molly nie wygra, to będzie zły znak — szepnął John w czasie przerwy na reklamę, tuż przed wyczytaniem nagrody za najlepszy scenariusz oryginalny.

— Bardzo zły. Ale jest taką faworytką, że jestem pewny, że wygra.

Wygrała. John i Sherlock wstali, podobnie jak Ang, który siedział tuż za nimi. Molly przeszła między rzędami siedzeń i wszyscy trzej ją uściskali; trzęsła się tak mocno, że ledwo szła. Sherlock rzucił okiem na Johna, który pękał z dumy. Chcąc nie chcąc, sam się tak czuł. Gdyby nie scenariusz Molly, żadnego z nich by tu nie było, a on nigdy nie poznałby Johna. Uważał, że już za to Molly zasługuje na wszelkie możliwe nagrody.

Następny kwadrans upłynął w ślimaczym tempie. Sherlock poczuł, jak John zaczyna nerwowo podbijać nogę i szturchnął go lekko.

— Znajdź wewnętrzną równowagę — szepnął Sherlock. John przestał i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

Kiedy na scenę wyszła Natalie Portman, żeby wręczyć nagrodę Akademii w kategorii „najlepszy aktor pierwszoplanowy”, Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech. Chyba mu się nie wydawało, że napięcie w sali znacznie wzrosło. Zerknął na Johna, który starał się wyglądać spokojnie i nonszalancko, tylko że wcale mu to nie wychodziło. John spojrzał mu w oczy; jego mina wyraźnie mówiła „ja pierdolę, to już”. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego i ścisnął mu palce. Operatorzy kamer byli na miejscach, gotowi nakręcić ujęcia, pokazujące reakcje wszystkich pięciu nominowanych. Natalie skończyła recytować swoją plastikową mowę wstępną i przyszła pora wyłożyć karty na stół.

Przeczytała listę nominowanych. Po każdym nazwisku na monitorach wyświetlany był krótki urywek, na którym widać było, jak ten ktoś gra. Klip Sherlocka wzięty był z ostatecznej konfrontacji między Benjaminem a Markiem. Klip Johna był ze sceny, w której Mark odkrywa ciało brata.

— Oscara otrzymuje…

Sherlock w życiu by nie uwierzył, że można tak nieskończenie długo otwierać kopertę.

Natalie spojrzała na kartkę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— John Watson, za rolę w _Do nieznajomego_.

Sherlock na chwilę przestał myśleć. Burzę oklasków i głośne okrzyki wchłonęła biała mgła ulgi, radości i dumy. Zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że się poruszył, Sherlock stwierdził, że stoi na nogach z objęciami pełnymi Johna. Uścisnął go mocno, a John zrobił gwałtowny, pełen niedowierzania wydech i świszczący wdech. Kiedy Sherlock go puścił, widział tylko jego twarz, rozjarzoną ze zdumienia i szczęścia. Nie mógł się powstrzymać: raz jeszcze przyciągnął go do siebie i szybko pocałował go w usta. John ścisnął go za rękę w okolicach łokcia i ruszył w stronę schodów. Cała scena trwała pięć sekund.

Aplauz wciąż narastał. Sherlock w zdumieniu patrzył, jak publiczność wstaje. Owacja na stojąco dla najlepszego aktora bynajmniej nie była czymś oczywistym, ale dziś wieczorem cała sala pełna hollywoodzkiej elity wstała dla Johna Watsona, człowieka, którego on kiedyś uznał za niegodnego zdjęć próbnych z nim. Jak bardzo się mylił; jak bardzo _wszyscy_ oni się mylili.

John podszedł do Natalie, która wręczyła mu jego Oscara, po czym zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przytuliła go entuzjastycznie. Puściła go i John podszedł do mikrofonu, wpatrując się w statuetkę, jakby się obawiał, że jeszcze wybuchnie mu w rękach. Jeszcze przez chwilę słychać było wiwaty i brawa, tu i tam śmiech i krzyki, kilka gwizdów. Wreszcie wszyscy się uspokoili i z powrotem usiedli.

— O Boże — powiedział tonem tak absolutnej dezorientacji i zdumienia, że wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. — Nie będę… Boże, mam do wymienienia tyle nazwisk i tak mało czasu. Dziękuję każdemu z was, kto jest na liście płac Focus Features. Dziękuję Molly, że włożyła mi w usta takie wielkie słowa, mojej siostrze Harry, najlepszej osobistej asystentce na świecie, i mojej niewiarygodnej menadżerce Irene, która od kilku miesięcy jest naszą idolką… Boże, nie mogę w to uwierzyć, czy to się dzieję naprawdę? — Potrząsnął lekko głową. — Miałem wielkie szczęście. Mam udaną karierę. Ale nie codziennie taki gość jak ja ma szansę stworzyć się na nowo, a to to zrobił dla mnie Ang Lee, kiedy we mnie uwierzył i obsadził mnie w tym filmie. Miałem nadzieję, że dam sobie radę, a fakt, że powiedzieliście mi wszyscy, że mi się to udało, wiele dla mnie znaczy. — Zawahał się i popatrzył na statuetkę. — Wiecie… jak tak to teraz trzymam… Kiedy czasem wyjątkowo wyobrażałem sobie, że może tak będzie… myślałem, że to będzie wielki zaszczyt… i jest. To jest wielki zaszczyt. Myślałem, że to będzie dla mnie znaczyć wszystko i rzeczywiście znaczy bardzo dużo. Ale nie może się równać z tym, co ten film już mi dał i co dla mnie znaczy. Fakt, że wiele znaczy dla tylu innych ludzi, jest… Nie potrafię wam powiedzieć, jak się z tym wszyscy czujemy. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy się do tego przyczynili. I oczywiście muszę podziękować… — Urwał i na moment odwrócił głowę, przygryzając wargę. Sherlock odkrył, że nagle ma gulę w gardle. Przełknął mimo to. John znów spojrzał prosto przed siebie. — Ta nagroda nie przypada tylko mnie. Należy też do Sherlocka, bo bez niego nie dałbym rady tego zrobić. Jestem zaszczycony i wdzięczny, że mogę dzielić z nim ten sukces. Prawie tak zaszczycony i wdzięczny jak za to, że dzielę z nim życie. — Zaczerpnął powietrza i spuścił wzrok. Na sali było cicho, jak makiem zasiał; wszyscy widzieli, że John próbuje zapanować nad emocjami. Sherlock sam czuł, jak trzęsie mu się podbródek. Kiedy John podniósł oczy, patrzył prosto na niego. — Sherlock, ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie zrobił dla mnie ten film, zdecydowanie najwspanialsze jest to, że doprowadził mnie do ciebie. — Na ostatnich kilku słowach tego zdania głos zrobił mu się ochrypły. Sherlockowi serce szarpnęło się w piersi, wypuścił roztrzęsiony oddech, oczy wezbrały mu łzami. — John podniósł Oscara do góry. — Dziękuję wam wszystkim. To ogromny zaszczyt.

Kiedy zaczął odchodzić od podium, zagrała muzyka. Natalie raz jeszcze go uścisnęła. Kiedy razem schodzili ze sceny, wisiała mu na ramieniu. Sherlock kurczowo chwycił się podłokietników, żeby nie wyskoczyć z fotela i nie pobiec za nim. Nadano reklamę. Poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak uśmiecha się do niego Ang.

— Gratulacje — powiedział reżyser. — Naprawdę na to zasłużył.

— Tak, to prawda — odpowiedział Sherlock.

Na fotelu Johna zmaterializował się zastępca. Sherlock patrzył prosto przed siebie, myśląc, kiedy będzie mógł znowu zobaczyć i dotknąć Johna. Oczywiście zostało jeszcze wręczenie nagrody za najlepszy film, a media porwą Johna na co najmniej godzinę. Przychodziły mu na myśl różne podstępy, dzięki którym mógłby zakraść się po skończonej ceremonii do sali konferencyjnej, ale nie chciał przecież odbierać Johnowi jego chwili chwały. W życiu by nie pomyślał, że nie będzie się mógł doczekać ciągnącego się w nieskończoność łańcuszka przyjęć, który czekał ich po uroczystości, ale wiedział, że tam przynajmniej będzie z Johnem. A z Johnem wszystko dało się wytrzymać.

***

John nie pamiętał, jak wchodził na scenę. Prawie nie pamiętał, jak przemawiał. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedział. Pamiętał tylko, jak spojrzał z góry i zobaczył siedzącego w pierwszym rzędzie Sherlocka. Nie pamiętał też, jak ze sceny zszedł, ale musiał to zrobić, bo teraz był za kulisami, Natalie go obejmowała, a w ręce miał coś ciężkiego.

— Tak się cieszę, że wygrałeś — mówiła. Odsunęła się i zakołysała lekko, stojąc na palcach. — Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że tak będzie, ale kiedy Jim dostał nagrodę Gildii Aktorów, nie wiedziałam, czy się uda.

Zapatrzył się na swojego Oscara.

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Naprawdę wygrałem — powiedział w oszołomieniu. — Co powiedziałem? Powiedziałem coś żenującego? Nie pamiętam, wszystko mi się rozmyło.

— Wygłosiłeś piękne przemówienie. Bardzo od serca. Sherlock miał łzy w oczach.

— Sherlock? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem John. — Ten _mój_ Sherlock?

— Był taki dumny. — Oparła mu dłoń na ręce w okolicy łokcia. — John, dostałeś owację na stojąco.

— Poważnie?

— Tak. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Mam nadzieję, że to rozwieje część twoich obaw o karierę.

— Żałuję, ale nie. Takie wsparcie to wspaniała rzecz i doceniam je, ale oboje wiemy, że brawa w wieczór oscarowy niekoniecznie oznaczają propozycje ról następnego dnia.

— Ale jesteś teraz zdobywcą Oscara. Tego ci nikt nie odbierze.

John uśmiechnął się i znów spojrzał na swojego – _swojego_! – Oscara.

— Zdobywcą Oscara, co? — powtórzył. — No rzeczywiście.

— Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy na konferencję.

— Zaczekam, aż wyczytacie najlepszy film, i pójdę.

Natalie pocałowała go w policzek i zostawiła go w towarzystwie jakichś ludzi z obsługi. Wyjrzał na ten wąski skrawek widowni, który było stąd widać; szczęśliwie skrawek ten obejmował Sherlocka, który siedział bardzo sztywno z nogą na nogę i zastępcą na fotelu obok. Muzyka zagrała głośniej, po czym na scenę wyszedł Martin Scorsese, żeby ogłosić zwycięzcę w kategorii „najlepszy film”. Wyczytał nominowane tytuły (w tym roku było ich siedem) i pokazano klip z każdego z nich. Urywek z _Do nieznajomego_ przedstawiał jedną z ulubionych scen Johna, tę, w której Mark pierwszy raz zabiera Benjamina na spotkanie z rodziną. Była to scena pełna humoru, pod którego cienką warstwą gotowały się napięcie i nieufność, i nie była łatwa do zagrania.

Dały się słyszeć werble.

— Oscara otrzymuje… _Artysta_!

John westchnął. No, ale gdyby miał wybrać, z którym filmem chciałby, żeby przegrali, wybrałby ten. _Artysta_ bardzo się spodobał i jemu, i Sherlockowi. Wychodzili z tego wieczoru z wieloma nagrodami, ale ważniejsze (w każdym razie dla niego) było to, jak dobrze ich film przyjęli widzowie.

— Panie Watson, proszę za mną — powiedział ktoś z organizacji imprezy.

Następna godzina była kalejdoskopem jaskrawego światła, fleszy i pytań, sypiących się na niego ze wszystkich stron. Dziennikarze wpadli w większy szał niż zazwyczaj przy takich okazjach ze względu na ten „zadziwiający obrót sprawy” (co najmniej pięć razy poproszono go, żeby go jakoś skomentował / zanalizował / powiedział, jak na niego zareagował / co w związku z nim czuje) i ten „dramatyczny zwrot w jego karierze” (tu proszono o to, żeby jakoś go wytłumaczył / usprawiedliwił / też coś w związku z nim poczuł), nie mówiąc już o jego „osobistych słowach” i ich następstwach (które miał omówić na więcej sposobów, niż mu się mieściło w głowie). Ktoś zapytał o insynuacje Moriarty’ego na temat zabiegania o rozgłos, ktoś inny o przyszłe plany zawodowe, a ktoś zadał mu takie przedziwne pytanie, czy widział _Trylogię miłosną_.

John wiedział, że powinien się pilnować, ale kiedy konferencja prasowa zaczęła dobiegać końca i wyglądało na to, że obejdzie się bez większych wizerunkowych katastrof, zrobił ten błąd, że się wyluzował. Reporterka z jednego z większych blogów wstała i zadała pytanie, aż drżąc z emocji:

— John, czy ty i Sherlock planujecie się pobrać?

Naprawdę niewiele brakowało. John był taki podekscytowany zwycięstwem, taki pijany ze szczęścia, że prawie się wygadał. _Ależ mamy. Właściwie to jesteśmy zaręczeni. Sherlock oświadczył się, kiedy szykowaliśmy się do wyjścia na ceremonię, a ja tak się śpieszyłem powiedzieć „tak”, że mało się nie potknąłem o własne nogi._ Powstrzymał się w samą porę. Nie mógł zrzucić takiej bomby, nie rozmawiając najpierw z Sherlockiem i Irene. Sherlock by mu wybaczył, ale drżał na myśl, że miałby się narazić Irene. Naprędce sklecił jakąś rozsądną odpowiedź.

— Praktycznie nie mieliśmy czasu się nad tym zastanowić — powiedział. — Daj nam złapać oddech i zapytaj jeszcze raz za miesiąc.

W końcu, w końcu przesłuchanie dobiegło końca, a w drzwiach stanęła Irene; jak tylko wyszli z pola widzenia dziennikarzy, rzuciła się na niego i zamknęła go w brutalnym uścisku.

— John, śliczności ty moje. Już nigdy, ale to nigdy nie zmuszę cię do niczego, na co nie będziesz miał ochoty.

— Zobaczymy, kiedy ci przejdzie — roześmiał się, klepiąc ją po plecach.

— Daj obejrzeć — powiedziała, sięgając po Oscara. Podał jej go, a ona dźwignęła go jak ciężarek do ćwiczeń. — Och, John. Wiem, że tak o tym nie myślisz, ale nikt nigdy bardziej na niego nie zasługiwał.

— Sherlock zasługuje na niego bardziej niż ja. To dzięki jego grze moja była w ogóle możliwa.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie doceniasz tego, w jakim stopniu to dzięki _twojej_ możliwa była _jego_ gra. I jestem pewna, że by ci o tym przypomniał, gdyby tu był.

— Gdzie on jest? — zapytał John, rozglądając się dookoła. Pragnął teraz tylko jednego: złapać tego faceta za jego szalowe klapy i całować go, aż mu przejdzie ten wyniesiony z elitarnej prywatnej szkoły akcent.

— Czeka na nas we foyer. Chodź, wiem, że nie możesz się doczekać, żeby się z nim zobaczyć. — John wszedł za Irene po schodach i od razu zauważył Sherlocka; był po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, rozmawiał z Ronem Howardem. Sherlock zauważył go prawie w tej samej chwili. John zobaczył, jak przeprasza rozmówcę; spotkali się w połowie drogi i Sherlock objął go i uścisnął mocno. John wypuścił powietrze; nareszcie wracał na Ziemię.

— Wygrałem — powiedział. W tej chwili stać go było tylko na najprostsze zdania oznajmujące.

— Wiem, John. Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie. — Sherlock puścił go i uśmiechnął się do niego z góry. — A ty mi nie wierzyłeś.

— Nie, nie wierzyłem ci — powiedział ze śmiechem John. — Będę miał nauczkę, co? — Podniósł wzrok na Sherlocka, trochę otumaniony siłą uczuć, jakie żywił do tego człowieka. — Mówiłem poważnie, tam na scenie. Każde słowo. A w każdym razie tak się domyślam; ledwo coś z tego pamiętam.

— Wiem, że mówiłeś poważnie. Zawsze myślisz to, co mówisz, i zasługujesz na tę nagrodę, nie tylko za tę rolę, ale i za to, jakim jesteś człowiekiem. Zasługujesz na każdą dobrą rzecz, jaka mogłaby ci się wydarzyć. — Tu Sherlock urwał. Wyglądał na trochę zbitego z tropu, słysząc takie stwierdzenie z własnych ust. John podejrzewał, że czekając na niego, Sherlock trochę się napił.

Uśmiechnął się.

— Na _każdą_ dobrą rzecz, jaka mogłaby się wydarzyć? — powtórzył.

— Tak.

— Ta najlepsza już się wydarzyła.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

— Dzisiaj wieczorem zwyciężyłeś.

John pokręcił głową.

— Spotkałem ciebie.

Sherlock zapatrzył się na niego zagubionym, zadziwionym wzrokiem, jak dziecko, któremu właśnie powiedziano, że owszem, święty Mikołaj jednak jest prawdziwy. John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Ludzie się na nich gapili, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Kurde mol, jak będzie chciał całować mężczyznę, którego kocha, we foyer Kodak Theatre, to tak zrobi i tyle.

_Bo jestem zdobywcą Nagrody Akademii, robię, co chcę, a oni niech się pieprzą._

***

Zawód aktora dał Johnowi w przeszłości mnóstwo okazji doświadczyć, jak to jest być sławnym, albo kiedy wszyscy nagle chcą być jego przyjaciółmi, ale jeszcze nigdy na taką skalę. Czy ludzie tacy jak George mieli tak przez cały czas? Jak oni sobie z tym radzili?

Jeszcze nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji, żeby „udzielał audiencji” na imprezie, jak się na to mówiło, ale tak się to skończyło dla niego i Sherlocka na Governor’s Ball. Ich przybycie spotkało się z gromkimi oklaskami i wiwatami. John dał się porwać chwili i potrząsnął swoim Oscarem w powietrzu jak zawodowy bokser swoim trofeum, za co spotkało go jeszcze więcej entuzjastycznych okrzyków, potem jednak musiał go oddać.

— Ale… Nie chcę go puścić — powiedział, kiedy szli w stronę stanowiska grawerskiego. — Co będzie, jak się zorientują, że zaszła jakaś straszna pomyłka, i już go nie oddadzą?

— Wygrawerują na nim tylko twoje nazwisko — powiedział Sherlock, obejmując go ramieniem. — Potem od razu go oddadzą, obiecuję. — Kilku okolicznych gości usłyszało tę wymianę zdań i uśmiechnęło się do nich szeroko. — Jest twój, na zawsze. Chcesz mieć na nim swoje nazwisko, prawda?

John westchnął i popatrzył tęsknie na statuetkę.

— No, chyba tak. – Oddał ją z pół na pół udręczoną i smutną miną, po czym wrócili na galę, akurat na kolację.

Kiedy dawniej chodził na takie przyjęcia (w tym dwa razy na to, na Governor’s Ball), zawsze zazdrościł tym celebrytom, którzy mieli aż taką sławę albo wpływy, że mogli siedzieć w jednym miejscu, gdy tymczasem wszyscy inni kombinowali, jak tu się z nimi pokazać na filmie albo zdjęciu. Zwykle był jednym z tych kombinatorów, ale tym razem nie dałby rady odejść od stolika, choćby chciał. Jak tylko zaczynał się chociaż nad tym zastanawiać, zaraz podchodził ktoś nowy, żeby go uścisnąć i mu pogratulować, albo zjawiał się fotograf i chciał zdjęcie, albo kelner podawał kolejne danie.

Irene nie pozwoliła im jednak zostać długo. Jakoby obiecali, że pokażą się na imprezie u Eltona Johna, a potem na imprezie „Vanity Fair”, więc zanim John zdążył podkraść drugą porcję obłędnie pysznego deseru, Harry i Sally przepychały ich już przez drzwi. Ledwo mieli szansę się z kimkolwiek pożegnać.

Przyjęcie „Vanity Fair” było ostatnim ich przystankiem tego wieczoru. Tu goście mniej jedli i mniej się popisywali, a więcej pili, tańczyli i plotkowali. I tu też to stolik Johna i Sherlocka każdy chciał odwiedzić, a najlepiej dać sobie zrobić przy nim zdjęcie. Miarą ich pozycji było to, że w pewnym momencie podszedł do nich George ze swoją partnerką i to on zapytał, czy mogą dołączyć do nich.

— Szalony wieczór, prawda? — zagaił, zajmując miejsce.

— Dalej nie jestem do końca przekonany, że to nie była halucynacja — powiedział John.

George wziął do ręki jego Oscara i przyjrzał się nowo wygrawerowanej płytce.

— No cóż, jest na nim twoje nazwisko — stwierdził. Wszyscy się roześmieli. John oparł się o bok Sherlocka; złączone ręce trzymali między sobą. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się z Sherlockiem tak swobodnie w miejscu publicznym. Domyślał się, że resztek skrępowania pozbawiło go to, że dostał właśnie nie tylko Oscara, ale i owację na stojąco.

Z tłumu wyłoniła się znajoma twarz.

— John! — zawołała Sarah i zaczęła przepychać się w stronę ich stolika.

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i skoczył ją uściskać. Za nią szła Anthea; obie wyglądały olśniewająco.

— Cześć, kotku — przywitał się. — Przykro mi, że to nie był twój wieczór.

Westchnęła.

— Wiem, że powinnam być uprzejma i uśmiechnięta i powiedzieć, że zaszczytem jest sama nominacja, ale pieprzyć to, jestem rozczarowana i nie boję się do tego przyznać. Ale wynagrodziło mi to patrzenie, jak wygrywasz. Boże, John, twoje przemówienie. Właściwie to… troszkę się popłakałam; tak samo sporo ludzi naokoło mnie.

— Będę musiał uwierzyć ci na słowo, niewiele pamiętam. — Nachylił się i pocałował Antheę w policzek. — Cudownie was tu widzieć. _Obie_ — dodał z naciskiem.

Sarah pokiwała głową. Aż promieniała.

— Nie poszłyśmy razem na wręczanie. Nie chcę jeszcze odpowiadać na te pytania. Nie wydałyśmy żadnego oświadczenia, nie wysyłamy nic do prasy, po prostu od teraz będę chodzić na te imprezy z Antheą i wszyscy mogą to rozumieć, jak chcą. Można by powiedzieć, że ktoś nas zainspirował — dodała, zerkając na Sherlocka, który rozmawiał z Javierem Bardemem.

— Czasami żałuję, że nie mieliśmy luksusu zaplanowania coming outu bardziej na spokojnie, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku nawet się cieszę, że zastosowaliśmy takie bojowe podejście. Przynajmniej mamy to z głowy.

— Idziecie do Eltona?

— Właściwie właśnie stamtąd przyszliśmy. Tu też nie zostaniemy dłużej. Mam warunkowe rezerwacje na dwa programy telewizyjne jutro rano. Zabawna rzecz, kiedy się na nie zgadzałem, nie sądziłem, że wygram i będę musiał pójść. Będę musiał wstać o jakiejś pogańskiej godzinie do _Good Morning America_ , które jest na żywo, a potem wieczorem muszę być u Leno. Szkoda, że nie będę mógł spędzić całego dnia, wylegując się w domu, ale domyślam się, że dla tego nowego przycisku do papieru warto.

Sarah roześmiała się.

— Telefon będzie się urywał.

John trochę otrzeźwiał.

— To by była miła odmiana.

— Jest źle? — zapytała ściszonym głosem.

— No, nie jest dobrze. Kilka projektów nie doszło do skutku, paru reżyserów obsady nagle przestało oddzwaniać. Sherlock ma Teslę, ale ja jak na razie… nie mam propozycji.

— Wystarczy jedna, John. Jeden projekt, który udowodni, że dalej masz wartość rynkową, nawet jeśli żyjesz z mężczyzną.

— Sztuka polega na tym, żeby ten jeden projekt znaleźć. — Zmusił się do uśmiechu. — Ale nie mówmy o pracy. Co słychać u ślicznego dzidziusia?

***

Sherlock czekał przy barze. Spojrzał na zegarek: było tuż po północy i wiedział, że niedługo powinien zabrać Johna do domu. Wcześnie rano miał wywiad, a Sherlock miał wobec niego własne plany, które absolutnie musieli wprowadzić w życie, zanim któryś z nich pójdzie spać.

Jak dotąd wieczór był nawet jako tako do zniesienia. Główną atrakcją był zdecydowanie John. Wszyscy chcieli mu pogratulować, dać mu buzi w policzek, uścisnąć mu dłoń i powiedzieć mu, jaki był wspaniały… ale nikt nie prosił, żeby zadzwonił w sprawie projektu, nikt nie pytał, czy interesuje go opracowywany właśnie scenariusz. Takie rozmowy były na porządku dziennym na tych przyjęciach, które były tyleż okazją do szybkiego, intensywnego nawiązywania kontaktów co do picia i świętowania.

John chyba nie zauważył, no ale nie bywał na tych imprezach tak często jak Sherlock. Który nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru poruszać tego tematu i psuć Johnowi zabawy, kiedy świętował swój uczciwie zasłużony sukces.

— Nie mogę, co za błoga mina. Myślisz o swoim ukochanym, co?

Sherlock westchnął.

— A nawet jeśli o nim myślę? — Obrócił się, żeby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Moriartym, który dalej był idealnie wymuskany i zapięty pod szyję o godzinie, o której większość mężczyzn co najmniej poluzowała już krawaty. Była to jednak fasada i Sherlock widział, co się za nią kryje. Oczy Moriarty’ego, a także jego lekko rozchwiany głos, zdradzały, ile już wypił, a z twarzy wyzierało mu napięcie. — Człowiek powinien wyglądać na szczęśliwego, kiedy myśli o swoim „ukochanym”, zgadza się? Chociaż skąd miałbyś to wiedzieć, nigdy ukochanego nie miałeś.

Jim oparł się plecami o bar.

— Media nazwały to „wstrząsającym obrotem sprawy” — powiedział, gładki jak jedwab.

— Za bardzo byłem zajęty świętowaniem zwycięstwa Johna, żeby zwracać uwagę na to, co mówią w mediach.

— Niewątpliwie głosującym zrobiło się go żal: raz za razem przegrywał z innym kandydatem. Sentyment było po jego stronie.

— A jeżeli sentyment był po jego stronie, Jim, to dlaczego? Czy może dlatego, że tylu ludzi uważało, że w wyścigu po poprzednie nagrody przegrywał _niesprawiedliwie –_ z kandydatem, który obmawiał rywala w telewizji? Bo jeżeli tak, to trudno określić ten sentyment jako bezpodstawny.

Jima chyba to nie ruszyło. Pokręcił głową, jakby smuciła go jakaś wielka tragedia.

— Boli mnie, że oglądam cię takim, Sherlock. Kiedyś nie można się było z tobą nie liczyć. Panowałeś nad sytuacją. Nie podlegałeś nikomu. Nie ciążyły ci żadne zewnętrzne troski. Byłeś istotą stworzoną do jednego celu: pracy. Twoim jedynym panem było aktorstwo. Człowiek nie może służyć dwóm panom, Sherlock. Boję się, że zagubisz się w tych wszystkich… emocjach. — Otrząsnął się i nachylił blisko. Zniknęła gdzieś jego uprzejma mina, a z oczu wyjrzała mu zła wola. — Kariera twojego Johna nie potrwa długo i obaj o tym wiemy. Za dużo ludzi znam w tym mieście, Sherlock, i za dużo _wiem_ o ludziach w tym mieście. Już nigdy nie będzie pracował. Zostanie zepchnięty na margines i będziesz musiał go utrzymywać, aż z tobą stanie się to samo. Jak myślisz, jak długo przetrwa wtedy ten wasz rewolucyjny romansik?

Sherlock uniósł kieliszek.

— Póki nas śmierć nie rozłączy — powiedział. — A John to taki człowiek, którego słowu można ufać. — Zostawił Moriarty’ego i poszedł, usatysfakcjonowany tym _coup de grâce_ , ale oddalając się, zaczął się niepokoić. _Szlag, co ja zrobiłem?_

John spotkał się z nim w połowie drogi do ich stolika.

— Tutaj jesteś! Barmanowi się nie śpieszyło!

— Wpadłem na naszego starego kumpla Jima.

John przewrócił oczami.

— W tej chwili mogę sobie chyba pozwolić na to, żeby o nim nie myśleć.

— Niewykluczone, że powiedziałem mu, że jesteśmy zaręczeni.

Uśmiech Johna zastygł mu na ustach.

— Ach. — Powoli wypuścił powietrze. — Tak po prostu mu… _powiedziałeś_?

— Nie wprost. Raczej zasugerowałem.

— Nie powiem, żebym w pierwszej kolejności chciał się podzielić tą wiadomością akurat z nim.

— Wiem. Przepraszam, kochanie.

John wzruszył ramionami i chyba postanowił się tym nie przejmować.

— No, w końcu nie planowaliśmy trzymać tego w tajemnicy. Po prostu będziemy musieli powiedzieć Irene szybciej, niż myśleliśmy.

— Zdaje się, że ciągle mi się coś wyrywa i brutalnie pozbawia nas alternatyw.

— I jakoś zawsze popycha nas do przodu w kierunku, w którym i tak już chcemy iść, więc się tym nie zadręczaj.

Sherlock się uśmiechnął.

— Nie przestaje mnie zdumiewać twoja zdolność radosnego akceptowania i radzenia sobie z moim nierzadko przerażającym brakiem słuchu, jeśli chodzi o relacje międzyludzkie.

— Masz inne zalety.

Sherlock zmierzył Johna wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

— Może zapomniałem wspomnieć, że jeszcze nie widziałem, żebyś był aż taki przystojny — dodał.

John trochę się zarumienił.

— Dzięki. To nie robi za dobrze na ego, takie chodzenie wszędzie z kimś tak atrakcyjnym jak ty.

— Choćbym się z tym roboczo zgodził, czego nie zrobię, takie rzeczy nieuchronnie bledną z czasem. Masz to szczęście, że masz zalety, które nie podlegają upływowi czasu… tak jak ja mam szczęście codziennie czerpać z nich korzyści.

John wsunął rękę w dłoń Sherlocka.

— Możemy sobie czerpać jeden z drugiego korzyści przez resztę życia — przypomniał mu.

— Rzeczywiście. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się i wziął go w ramiona. Poczuł, jak John otacza go ramieniem, i zamknął oczy, a Moriarty, Oscary i resztki zmartwień o ich kariery gdzieś się rozwiały, zostawiając tylko jego, Johna i to nieoczekiwane życie, które wspólnie budowali.

***

Droga do domu minęła im w milczeniu. Po kakofonii ostatnich dwunastu godzin wnętrze limuzyny było oazą spokoju. Nie rozmawiali, tylko siedzieli przytuleni, Sherlock z ręką na ramionach Johna. John oparł rękę na jego udzie i potarł kciukiem miękką wełnę spodni. Kiedy samochód zatrzymał się przed ich domem, westchnął.

— Nareszcie w domu. Gdzie mam go postawić? — Podniósł opatrzonego nowym grawerunkiem Oscara.

— Gdzie chcesz.

— Będziemy musieli ściągnąć twojego z Londynu, żeby móc ich używać jako podpórek do książek.

Sherlock się roześmiał.

— Zawsze mnie kusiło, żeby zrobić z niego odbojnik do drzwi.

— A czy noszenie go na szyi byłoby obciachem? — zapytał John, kiedy wchodzili do domu.

— No, zemściłoby się na twojej szyi. — Sherlock pochylił się i przycisnął wargi do karku Johna. — A ja tak ją lubię — zamruczał po kociemu, przechodząc głosem na niższy rejestr – jeśli chodziło o to, żeby John natychmiast zainteresował się seksem, była to jego najbardziej niezawodna sztuczka.

John jęknął, odstawił Oscara na stolik w przedpokoju i chwycił twarz Sherlocka, całując go głęboko. Przywarł do niego mocniej, zassał jego dolną wargę i odsunął się na włos.

— Boże, cały wieczór myślałem, żeby to zrobić — wyszeptał, chociaż dalej dotykali się odrobinę ustami. — Chyba jeszcze nigdy cię tak bardzo nie pragnąłem.

— Cóż, to twój wielki dzień — powiedział Sherlock nisko, intymnie. — Możesz ze mną zrobić, co chcesz.

— O, poważnie? — John uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, jakby była Gwiazdka, a on dostał właśnie największy, najbardziej błyszczący prezent spod choinki. — Jesteś cały mój i mogę cię wykorzystać, jak mi się podoba?

— Sam mówiłeś, że jestem najlepszą nagrodą, jaką mogłeś dostać za ten film.

John trochę spoważniał.

— Bo tak jest.

Sherlock wziął Johna w ramiona i znowu go pocałował, nie śpiesząc się. Całował go tak, jak wiedział, że John lubi, to obmacując go zachłannie i prędko ocierając się ustami jego usta, to znów dając mu długie, głębokie pocałunki, które splatały ich ciaśniej ze sobą. Zsunął dłoń na jego tyłek i ścisnął go powoli, z rozmysłem, po czym musnął mu wargami policzek i ucho.

— Kochaj się ze mną, John. Już dość kazałeś mi czekać.

Poczuł, jak John się uśmiecha, biorąc go za rękę i ciągnąc go w stronę schodów. Poszedł za nim. Przechodził go dreszcz wyczekiwania na myśl o wszystkich tych rzeczach, które on i John mogą dziś wieczorem zrobić, żeby doprowadzić się nawzajem do szaleństwa. John zatrzymał się u szczytu schodów, korzystając z tego, że przez moment jest wyższy, żeby odchylić Sherlocka trochę do tyłu i go pocałować. Odsunął się trochę, akurat tyle, żeby dalej ledwo ledwo stykali się wargami.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wyjdę za ciebie za mąż — wyszeptał i pociągnął go za sobą korytarzem do sypialni.

John obrócił się i uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, tym przeklętym uśmiechem, o którym wiedział, że załatwi mu wszystko, co będzie chciał. Przebiegł dłońmi z dołu do góry po jego piersi.

— Wiesz, jak trudno mi było cały wieczór trzymać ręce przy sobie i patrzeć, jak paradujesz w tym smokingu? To była męczarnia. Jedyne, co mnie powstrzymywało przed molestowaniem cię na oczach całego świata, to świadomość, że kiedy wieczór się skończy, będę cię mógł rozpakować. — Wsunął ręce pod marynarkę Sherlocka i zrzucił mu ją z ramion. Złapał go za muszkę, przyciągnął w dół do kolejnego powolnego, głębokiego pocałunku i zsunął dłonie niżej, żeby rozpiąć mu sprzączkę w kamizelce.

Sherlock pociągnął za koniec muszki Johna, rozwiązał mu ją, zdjął mu ją z szyi i rzucił się na jego guziki, które zaraz posypały się na cały pokój (na szczęście były wkładane). John puścił Sherlocka na chwilę, na tyle długą, żeby samemu zrzucić z siebie marynarkę, i obaj prawie się potknęli, ściągając samymi stopami buty, chwytając się dla równowagi jeden drugiego i chichocząc. John złapał Sherlocka za biodra i przyciągnął go za nie do siebie; Sherlock czuł przez spodnie, jaki John ma wzwód.

— Boże, co ty ze mną robisz — powiedział John, zsuwając rękę na tyłek Sherlocka i znów go całując.

— Chyba co ty robisz ze mną — poprawił go Sherlock, łapiąc go za spodnie. John rozpiął mu koszulę, schylił się i ucałował go w nagą pierś, przeskakując językiem po brodawce. Sherlock westchnął, wygiął plecy w łuk i opuścił ręce, żeby John mógł mu ściągnąć koszulę. John wyszedł ze spodni i zaczął ciągnąć Sherlocka w stronę łóżka. Po drodze zdjęli, zrzucili, zdarli z siebie resztę ubrań.

Sherlock pchnął Johna na łóżko i wlazł na niego. Kiedy się objęli i zetknęli gołymi ciałami, westchnął. Podparł się na łokciu i zaczął Johna leniwie całować; zniknął gdzieś pośpiech, z jakim się rozbierali. Odsunął się i popatrzył na niego z góry. John uniósł jedną rękę i przeczesał palcami loki na jego skroni.

— Czasami nie mogę przestać myśleć, jak blisko byłem niepoznania cię — powiedział. — Tyle rzeczy musiało się wydarzyć tak, a nie inaczej, żebyśmy obaj trafili na te zdjęcia próbne. Nie podoba mi się to, że ta nić jest taka wątła, że gdybym się cofnął w przeszłość i zmienił jeden drobny szczegół, to by nas tu nie było, a ja nawet bym nie wiedział, że cię straciłem i co mnie ominęło.

— Nielogiczne myśli, ale też takie miewam.

— Nielogiczne?

— Tak. To prawda, że nasze pierwsze spotkanie było uwieńczeniem długiego szeregu zdarzeń, i że mogła je uniemożliwić zmiana w którymkolwiek z nich. Ale to samo dotyczy też każdej innej chwili w twoim życiu, wszystkiego, co cię kiedykolwiek spotkało. Nigdy nie wiemy, co nas ominęło w wyniku przypadku. Wiemy tylko, co mamy teraz. A ja mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję.

John spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wargi za bardzo mu drżały.

— Boże, tak cię kocham… Żałuję, że nie umiem tego lepiej wyrazić. Bardziej poetycko.

— Jak byś tego nie mówił, jest poetycko. — John uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Sherlock pochylił się nad nim, żeby wrócić do całowania go. John westchnął mu w usta, oddał pocałunek i przetoczył ich. Wpasował się biodrami między uda Sherlocka, wcisnął dłoń między ich ciała, złapał jego penis i pogłaskał go kilkoma długimi ruchami. Sherlock ujął go za pośladki i splótł ze sobą ich nogi, usiłując się trochę podnieść, żeby pocałować Johna mocniej. — Jak mnie dzisiaj chcesz? — szepnął. — Możesz mieć, co tylko chcesz, po prostu mi powiedz.

— Chcę cię mieć w sobie — odpowiedział mu John szeptem, bez tchu, dalej go przy tym całując. — Chcę cię dosiąść i jechać, aż dostaniesz, chcę patrzeć ci na twarz i wiedzieć, że to ja sprawiłem, że tak wyglądasz. Że to ja sprawiłem, że się tak _czujesz_ — uzupełnił i zaakcentował swoje słowa długą, mocną pieszczotą Sherlockowego członka.

— Ja pierdolę, John — jęknął Sherlock bezradnie, bezsilnie wobec narastającego w nim bezlitośnie podniecenia. John tylko się uśmiechnął, zsunął w dół jego ciała i wziął go do ust. Sherlock zajęczał i wplątał palce we włosy Johna, jeszcze lepiące się od tego, czym je spryskała stylistka. — Myślałem… że może… będziesz chciał… o Boże, właśnie tak… mnie pieprzyć.

John coś odmruknął, wciąż mając w ustach jego członek, wypuścił go i popatrzył na niego z dołu. Wargi miał wilgotne, policzki zarumienione.

— Jeszcze będziesz miał okazję — powiedział z kpiącym, psotnym uśmiechem. — Uwielbiam, jak we mnie wchodzisz. Uwielbiam to, co się wtedy z tobą dzieje. i uwielbiam – naprawdę _uwielbiam_ – twojego fiuta. — Schylił się i ponownie wziął go do buzi.

— Oooch, John, nie za dużo, bo będziesz musiał czekać — wydyszał Sherlock, mimo woli robiąc biodrami płytkie pchnięcia.

John zsunął usta z jego penisa i przesunął się wyżej po jego ciele, całując go w pępek i w pierś.

— Nie będę czekać — warknął, przyssał się Sherlockowi do szyi, skubnął go tam zębami. — Chciałem tylko, żebyś był naprawdę twardy, gotowy dać mi niezłą jazdę.

Sherlock wyciągnął z szafki nocnej lubrykant i rozprowadził sobie trochę na palcach, sięgnął naokoło bioder Johna i włożył mu palce do środka. John syknął i nadstawił tyłek.

— Och, będziesz miał swoją jazdę, John — szepnął mu do ucha Sherlock. — Może nawet ostrzejszą, niż myślałeś. — Nasmarował sobie fiuta i go przytrzymał, a John zsunął się na niego. Sherlock z całej siły uderzył głową o poduszkę, czując na sobie ciasne ciepło ciała Johna, przytłoczony jego zapachem, jego ciałem, jego dłońmi na swojej piersi i tymi cichutkimi odgłosami, które mu się wymykały, kiedy zaczął się poruszać.

— Sherlock — jęknął bezgłośnie John. Głowę miał odrzuconą do tyłu. — Tak, Boże, dokładnie tu… — Usiadł Sherlockowi na biodrach i zakołysał ciałem, a Sherlockowi oczy uciekły do głowy, tak że pokazały się białka. John roześmiał się cicho, nisko, seksownie i jeszcze raz się zakołysał. — Podoba ci się, jak tak robię, kochanie? — zapytał.

— Kurwa — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. W tej chwili słownictwo Sherlocka sprowadzało się chyba do tego jednego słowa. Złapał Johna za biodra; poruszali się rytmicznie, napierając to w górę, to w dół. John pochylił się nad nim i go pocałował. Oparł kolana na materacu i docisnął do niego Sherlocka, który oplótł ramionami jego korpus i trochę nieprzytomnie oddał pocałunek, a potem zaparł się o materac stopami i wypchnął biodra w górę.

Johnowi wyrwał się z gardła bezradny niski jęk; kurczowo zacisnął szczęki.

— Boże, tak, właśnie tak — wymamrotał. Sherlock zrobił jeszcze raz to samo, tylko mocniej, a John napierał na niego, póki nie ustalił im się pewien rytm. John złapał się zagłówka, żeby mieć się od czego odpychać i móc napierać mocniej, wpatrując się przy tym w Sherlocka. Z czoła lał mu się pot; był zarumieniony i dyszał i Sherlock nigdy nie widział niczego bardziej seksownego. Wziął do ręki sztywny członek Johna i zaczął go pieścić, czując, jak zbliża się jego orgazm i pragnąc, żeby przyszedł i orgazm Johna.

Całe jego ciało się wyprężyło; oddychał szybko, zachłystując się powietrzem.

— John… Zaraz…

— Tak, zrób to — syknął John. — Dojdź we mnie w środku. Jesteś blisko?

— Mmm, blisko, tak… — Sherlock popieścił go szybciej, z kciukiem na żołędzi, takimi delikatnymi ruchami, dokładnie tak, jak John lubił. — Dojdź razem ze mną.

— Tak, zaraz… och, Sherlock… już, dawaj, już!

Sherlock cały wygiął się w łuk i miał orgazm, dalej przesuwając ręką po fiucie Johna; kilka sekund później John poszedł w jego ślady, krzycząc i ochlapując mu brzuch. Na chwilę obaj znieruchomieli, dysząc i dając się nieść fali, po czym John rozluźnił się powoli i uśmiechnął do Sherlocka z góry. Westchnął radośnie i kilka razy przesunął dłońmi w górę i w dół po jego wilgotnej od potu piersi. Sherlock przebiegł rękami po ramionach Johna, najpierw w górę, potem z powrotem w dół, z zadowoleniem obserwując jego błogą minę.

— Mam nadzieję, że to się kwalifikuje jako „dobra jazda” — powiedział.

John wyszczerzył zęby, ułożył się Sherlockowi w ramionach, zsunął z niego na bok i przytulił się.

—  _Bardzo_ dobra — potwierdził. — Może moglibyśmy odczekać pół godziny i się zamienić?

Sherlock rzucił okiem na zegar.

— Brzmi kusząco, miłości, ale za trzy i pół godziny jesteś na żywo w telewizji. Chyba powinniśmy się trochę przespać.

— Cały się kleję i ty też.

Usiadł i wyciągnął Johna z łóżka.

— To chodź. Zobaczymy, jak szybko damy radę wziąć prysznic.

Jak się okazało, potrafili wziąć prysznic _bardzo_ szybko. Nie minęło pięć minut, a byli z powrotem w łóżku, tym razem pod kołdrą, z mokrymi włosami, czyści, oplatając jeden drugiego rękami i nogami.

— Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że wygrałem — szepnął John.

— Dopiero w świetle dnia poczujesz, że to prawda. Pamiętam to uczucie. — John zagrzebał się głębiej w pościeli, ułożył głowę Sherlockowi pod brodą i pocałował go w obojczyk. — Myślę, że może żaden dzień w moim życiu nigdy nie był i nie będzie tak bliski ideału jak ten — ciągnął Sherlock. — W każdym razie gdyby ideał był możliwy, choćby teoretycznie.

Poczuł, jak John się uśmiecha.

— Ideału, hę?

— Sam pomyśl: poprosiłem, żebyś za mnie wyszedł, a ty się zgodziłeś. Widziałem, jak zdobywasz nagrodę Akademii, pokonując przy tym człowieka, którym gardzę. Słyszałem, jak w przemówieniu dziękujesz mi i mówisz… cóż, mówisz rzeczy, które wymagały odwagi i uczucia i bardzo mnie poruszyły. Później poszliśmy na fantastyczne imprezy, na których całe Hollywood kłaniało się nam w pas. A na koniec, _na koniec_ – choć absolutnie nie był to nieistotny szczegół – nareszcie miałem okazję zrobić coś, co ty robisz od kilku miesięcy.

John podniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony.

— Czyli co?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując wszystkie zęby.

— Przelecieć zdobywcę Oscara — wyjaśnił.

Przez chwilę John gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami, po czym zaczął chichotać, a głowa opadła mu na pierś Sherlocka. A jeśli Sherlock się czegoś nauczył, to tego, że kiedy John Watson chichocze, to on nie potrafi do niego nie dołączyć. Śmiali się tak bardzo, że ledwo usłyszeli sygnał SMS-a. Sherlock wziął telefon i otworzył wiadomość.

— O co chodzi? — spytał John. — Boże, niech to będzie coś, co da się załatwić bez wychodzenia z łóżka.

— To link od Irene, która pisze, że to zdjęcie wieczoru. — Sherlock pacnął w odnośnik; kiedy zdjęcie się załadowało, na moment zabrakło mu tchu.

— I co? — zapytał John, wykręcając szyję. Sherlock pokazał mu telefon. Było to zdjęcie ich dwóch, zrobione na gali „Vanity Fair”. Obejmowali się, oczy mieli zamknięte, obaj wyglądali na absolutnie zadowolonych z życia. John obejmował ręką plecy Sherlocka, w dłoni trzymał Oscara. John westchnął.

— Popatrz na nas — powiedział.

— Nie wiem, czy nie chciałbym kopii tego zdjęcia — powiedział Sherlock.

— Też tak pomyślałem. — John dotknął ekranu i powiększył. — Wyglądamy na całkiem szczęśliwych.

Sherlock wyłączył telefon, odłożył go i popatrzył Johnowi w oczy nad poduszką.

— Obiektyw nie kłamie — zauważył.

* * *

Przypisy Autorki:

  1. Liczba filmów nominowanych do Oscara w kategorii „najlepszy film” nie wynosi już zawsze dziesięć. Akademia zmieniła zasady, tak że nominowane zostają tylko filmy, które zdobyły pewien procent głosów, a ich liczba waha się między pięcioma a dziesięcioma.
  2. [Marielikestodraw](http://marielikestodraw.tumblr.com/) namalowała do tego rozdziału [tę](http://madlori.tumblr.com/post/14331503665/) ilustrację: zrobiła mi niespodziankę. Jestem zdumiona, zaszczycona, zachwycona, wdeptało mnie w ziemię. Marie, zgarniasz wszystkie nagrody.




	20. Rozdział dziewiętnasty

[transkrypt odcinka programu _60 Minutes_ , wyemitowanego 27 maja 2012 r.]

[W studiu _60 Minutes_ Lesley Stahl stoi przed wielkim afiszem, zrobionym ze słynnego zdjęcia, na którym John Watson i Sherlock Holmes obejmują się na imprezie pooscarowej.]

 **Lesley Stahl** : Należą do najsławniejszych aktorów swojego pokolenia. Jeden z nich to klasycznie kształcony zdobywca Oscara, znany z artystycznych dramatów i kina niezależnego, drugi to powszechnie lubiana gwiazda komedii romantycznej. Jednak jeszcze półtora roku temu wyglądało na to, że ich kariery, dawniej rozgrzane do czerwoności, ostygły. Wysokobudżetowe filmy nie przynosiły spodziewanych zysków; projekty, które zapowiadały się na strzały w dziesiątkę, jednak chybiały. Obaj potrzebowali czegoś nowego, czegoś innego i znaleźli to w _Do nieznajomego_ Anga Lee. I choć ostatecznie film ten zdobył pięć Oscarów, nagłówki gazet zdominował nieoczekiwany romans między odtwórcami dwóch głównych ról, Sherlockiem Holmesem i Johnem Watsonem.

Dziś wieczorem nasza korespondentka Diane Sawyer usiądzie z Johnem i Sherlockiem do pierwszego wywiadu, jakiego udzielą jako para.

[Diane Sawyer spaceruje z Sherlockiem Holmesem i Johnem Watsonem po działce ich domu w Sussex w Anglii. Holmes i Watson trzymają się za ręce.]

 **Diane** : Gratulacje z okazji ślubu!

 **Sherlock** : Dziękujemy.

 **John** : O, tutaj odbyła się uroczystość [pokazuje ogród]. Było cudownie. Bardzo prywatnie.

 **Sherlock** : Co ściągnęło na nas burzę z piorunami ze strony naszej rzeczniczki.

 **Diane** : Chciała, żeby były przy tym media?

 **John** : Chciała, żebyśmy się choć trochę ugięli, wpuścili chociaż jednego dziennikarza. Ale nie ustąpiliśmy. Tylko kilkoro przyjaciół i rodzina.

 **Diane** : Dlaczego tutaj?

 **John** : To dla nas szczególne miejsce. Spędzamy tu sporo czasu.

 **Diane** : [zza kadru, w którym widać, jak ona, John i Sherlock spacerują wokół domu] John Watson pochodzi z ubogiej rodziny; Sherlock Holmes dorastał w zamożnej. Watson uczył się aktorstwa w szkole wieczorowej i na własną rękę; Holmes otrzymał najlepsze wykształcenie, jakie można kupić za pieniądze. A jednak tych dwóch mężczyzn, tak do siebie niepodobnych, jeśli chodzi o ich korzenie i podejście do aktorstwa, połączyło siły, żeby stworzyć film, nazywany czasem współczesnym arcydziełem kina. Nakręcili go w nadziei, że ożywi ich kariery. Żaden nie spodziewał się, że doświadczenie to zmieni też całe ich życie.

[Wnętrze domu. Diane siedzi w fotelu z bokami, Sherlock i John naprzeciw niej na kanapie. Siedzą jeden blisko drugiego, ale się nie dotykają; tu, w swoim własnym domu, są odprężeni, swobodni.]

 **Diane** : John, wychowywałeś się w biedzie.

 **John** : To prawda.

 **Diane** : Jak cię to ukształtowało?

 **John** : Nauczyło mnie doceniać bezpieczeństwo materialne. To była siła napędowa całej mojej kariery: poszukiwanie stałej pracy i pewnego źródła dochodu.

 **Diane** : Jaka była twoja pierwsza praca?

 **John** : Moim pierwszym prawdziwym pracodawcą było wojsko. Mogłem pójść na uniwersytet, miałem na to dość dobre oceny, ale to wojsko oferowało bezpieczeństwo finansowe, którego potrzebowałem.

 **Diane** : Jak długo służyłeś?

 **John** : Cztery lata. Miałem nadzieję przejść na zawodowstwo i zostać oficerem, ale wszystko to wzięło w łeb, kiedy zostałem postrzelony w nogę w czasie zamieszek w Drumcree. Musiałem wymyślić, co innego mógłbym zrobić ze swoim życiem, więc poszedłem do wieczorówki. Myślałem, że zapiszę się na kurs i zostanę elektrykiem albo coś. A zamiast tego odkryłem teatr.

 **Diane** : Opowiedz nam o swoim pierwszym doświadczeniu z aktorstwem.

 **John** : Zaprzyjaźniłem się na zajęciach z taką jedną dziewczyną.

 **Sherlock** : Zaprzyjaźniłeś się? Jak bardzo się zaprzyjaźniłeś?

 **John** : Ćśśś, coś opowiadam. Ona była w kółku aktorskim. Powiedziała, że na przesłuchaniach zawsze brakuje tam mężczyzn, i zapytała, czy grałem kiedyś w sztuce. Nie grałem, ale wyglądało to na dobrą zabawę. Więc poszedłem na spotkanie tego koła, tak dla żartu. Po przesłuchaniu reżyser wziął mnie na stronę i powiedział „Jesteś pewny, że robisz to pierwszy raz?” Powiedział, że mam wrodzony talent, i dał mi dużą rolę. [Chwila ciszy.] Pierwszy raz ktoś mi powiedział, że mam do czegoś talent. To był haj. Od pierwszego dnia prób, pierwszego scenariusza, pierwszego wyjścia na scenę byłem uzależniony.

 **Diane** : A twoja pierwsza płatna praca jako aktora?

 **John** : O Boże. Niech się zastanowię. To była chyba reklama miejscowego sklepu ze sprzętem AGD. Dostałem dwadzieścia funtów za zachwycanie się wyborem pralek.

 **Sherlock** : Nie szukaj jej w internecie. Przekopałem się przez wszystko, przez co się dało, i nie znalazłem.

 **John** : Nie wiem, czemu aż tak ci na niej zależy.

 **Sherlock** : To jedyny brak w mojej osobistej kolekcji wszystkiego, co w życiu nakręciłeś. To mnie dręczy, John. Dręczy.

 **Diane** : Od reklam w lokalnej telewizji do nagród Akademii daleka droga. Jak udało ci się ją pokonać?

 **John** : Cała zasługa przypada mojemu agentowi, Mike’owi Stamfordowi. Sporo grałem w teatrach, potem zacząłem dostawać drobne role w produkcjach BBC. Przez te pierwsze dwa lata grałem wielu najlepszych przyjaciół, byłych chłopaków i kolegów z pracy. Myślałem, że czeka mnie stabilna, nieprzebojowa kariera zawodowego aktora charakterystycznego, że będę jedną z tych jako tako znajomych twarzy, i byłem z tego zupełnie zadowolony. Ale wtedy Mike zobaczył mnie w jakiejś sztuce i uznał, że będzie ze mnie hicior – a w każdym razie tak to ujął. I to Mike załatwił mi przesłuchanie do _Rewind_.

 **Diane** : Filmu, który zmienił twoją karierę.

 **John** : Tak.

 **Diane** : _Rewind_ odniosło niespodziewany sukces komercyjny i krytyczny i z dnia na dzień zrobiło z ciebie gwiazdę. Jakie to było przeżycie?

 **John** : Nie sądziłem, że _Rewind_ aż tak się spodoba. Nazwijmy to efektem _Czterech wesel i pogrzebu_ , polegającym na tym, że taka trochę dziwna brytyjska komedyjka romantyczna ściąga na siebie uwagę i podbija serca publiczności na całym świecie, ale nagle byłem nowym Hugh Grantem. I nagle miałem _pieniądze_. Jedyna myśl, na jaką mnie wtedy było stać, brzmiała „No dobra, gdzie następny taki film?”

 **Diane** : Jak cię zmieniło poczucie materialnego bezpieczeństwa?

 **John** : Ale ja tak naprawdę ani przez chwilę nie poczułem tego bezpieczeństwa. Wszystko to mogło w każdej chwili zniknąć. Więc musiałem przyjąć pierwszą zaproponowaną mi rolę, i następną, i następną. Nie chciałem przerywać, ani na chwilę. Bałem się, że jeśli zrobię sobie przerwę, to wszyscy oni o mnie zapomną. Może oprzytomnieją i zrozumieją, że dawali te wszystkie fantastyczne role zwyczajnemu, przeciętnemu mnie.

 **Sherlock** : To niedorzeczne.

 **John** : Co?

 **Sherlock** : Nie jesteś ani zwyczajny, ani przeciętny.

 **John** : Nie żebyś był uprzedzony.

 **Sherlock** : Akademia się ze mną zgadza, podobnie jak legiony twoich fanów. Muszę też zaprotestować przeciwko takiemu pomysłowi, jakoby moje osobiste uczucia do ciebie miały pozbawić mnie zdolności poddania cię bezstronnej ocenie.

 **John** : [do Diane] Tak, on naprawdę cały czas tak gada.

 **Sherlock** : Próbujesz zmienić temat, John.

 **John** : No, wiesz, przerwałeś mi.

 **Diane** : [ze śmiechem] Mam wrócić później?

 **John** : Przepraszam. Wróćmy do twojego pytania.

 **Diane** : Bo ja wiem, patrzenie, jak się sprzeczacie, to przyjemność.

 **John** : To dobrze, bo pewnie nie oglądasz tego ostatni raz!

 **Diane** : Nie minęły cztery lata od _Rewind_ , a stałeś się jedną z najbardziej kasowych, przynoszących najpewniejsze zyski gwiazd Hollywood.

 **John** : Dalej dziwnie mi się słucha, kiedy ludzie tak mnie opisują, bo sam nigdy tak o sobie nie myślałem. Za każdym razem, kiedy jakiś mój film odnosił sukces, byłem zaskoczony.

 **Diane** : I co się stało? Bo między tym pasmem sukcesów a _Do nieznajomego_ twoja kariera mocno straciła kolory.

 **John** : Niestety nie mam na to pytanie dobrej odpowiedzi. Chyba bałem się, że passa się odwróci. Sukces to błogosławieństwo, ale przekleństwo też. O wiele gorzej najpierw odnieść sukces, a potem ponieść porażkę niż nie odnieść sukcesu w ogóle. Więc musiałem pracować dalej. Doszedłem do takiego punktu, w którym mogłem utrzymywać rodziców i wspierać finansowo rodzeństwo, i potrzeba utrzymania tej pozycji była bardzo silna. Nie była to najlepsza możliwa perspektywa do podejmowania decyzji karierowych. Ironia polega na tym, że sam wpakowałem się w to, czego miałem nadzieję uniknąć. [Przez chwilę się waha.] Nie wiem, gdzie bym dzisiaj był, gdybym nie dostał _Do nieznajomego_ na tacy.

 **Diane** : Sherlock, ty miałeś inny start w życiu.

 **Sherlock** : To prawda, zupełnie inny.

 **Diane** : Twoja rodzina była zamożna.

 **Sherlock** : Nigdy tak wtedy o nas nie myślałem, głównie dlatego, że bez przerwy otaczali nas ludzie jeszcze zamożniejsi. Ojciec był dyplomatą, więc rodzice znali wielu ludzi o, powiedzmy, znacznie wyższej pozycji społecznej. W szkole zawsze to ja najmniej wyglądałem na dziecko z wyższych sfer.

[John się śmieje.]

 **Sherlock** : No co?

 **John** : Trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak gdzieś _najmniej_ ze wszystkich wyglądasz, jakbyś był z wyższych sfer.

 **Sherlock** : W Eton, gdzie chodzą dzieci ziemiaństwa, to zdumiewająco łatwe.

 **John** : No, skąd miałbym wiedzieć.

 **Sherlock** : Owszem, mojej rodzinie się powodziło, ale bardziej opływała w znajomości niż w pieniądze.

 **Diane** : Kiedy postanowiłeś zostać aktorem?

 **Sherlock** : Nigdy się niczego nie uczyłem, chyba że z najwyższym zapałem i zamiarem opanowania danej umiejętności w mistrzowskim stopniu. Moje inne zainteresowania były zbyt ezoteryczne, żeby dało się je studiować… Żeby się nimi w życiu zajmować, musiałbym wymyślić sobie własny zawód. Aktorstwo z kolei oferowało ciągły napływ wyzwań i nowych wrażeń. Miałem wrażenie, że stworzono je z myślą o mnie.

 **Diane** : Sporo się spekuluje na temat twojej rodziny, która właściwie pozostaje tajemnicą.

 **Sherlock** : Nie rozmawiam o rodzinie z szacunku dla jej prywatności.

 **Diane** : Wiadomo tylko, że masz jednego starszego brata.

 **Sherlock** : Zgadza się. Jest… urzędnikiem państwowym. Ale pominęłaś jednego członka rodziny o kluczowym znaczeniu.

 **Diane** : Kogo?

 **Sherlock** : Mam też męża.

[John rumieni się i daje mu z łokcia. Sherlock mu oddaje i obaj szczerzą zęby w uśmiechu.]

 **Diane** : Przepraszam.

 **John** : Dalej się do tego słowa przyzwyczajamy. Obawiam się, że trochę go nadużywamy.

 **Sherlock** : Podaj sól, mężu.

 **John** : Nastawiłeś budzik, mężu?

 **Sherlock** : Ten sweter jest ohydny, mężu.

 **John** : Zaraz, zaraz, który mój sweter jest ohydny?

 **Sherlock** : Ten z tymi wszystkimi wzorkami tutaj [pokazuje na swoją pierś].

 **John** : Ten sweter Fair Isle, który przysłała mi siostra? To przykład uświęconej przez tradycję techniki dziewiarskiej z kraju moich przodków. I nie jest ohydny. _Mężu._

 **Sherlock** : Może powinniśmy to omówić później, kiedy nie będą nas nagrywać do krajowej telewizji.

 **John** : Nie przejmuj się, mogą to wyciąć.

 **Diane** : Po moim trupie [wszyscy się śmieją]. Sherlock, punktem zwrotnym twojej kariery było _Ze zgiełku_. Opowiesz, jak ci się kręciło ten film?

 **Sherlock** : To było jak pobudka. Zakładałem, że po RADA poradzę sobie ze wszystkim, co może przede mną postawić Hollywood. Myślałem, że wejdę tam ze swoim świetnym wykształceniem i kilkoma dobrymi recenzyjkami i świat będzie mój. [Wzrusza ramionami.] Byłem młody.

 **Diane** : Okazało się, że jest trudniej, niż się spodziewałeś?

 **Sherlock** : Okazało się, że jest _inaczej_. Musiałem w biegu zmodyfikować metody, z których korzystałem, i przystosować się do nowego kraju i nowych warunków pracy. I musiałem to wszystko zrobić, grając na skrzypcach.

 **Diane** : Wygląda na to, że świetnie sobie z tym poradziłeś; ta rola przyniosła ci nominację do nagrody Akademii.

 **Sherlock** : Tak.

 **Diane** : Zaskoczyło cię to?

 **Sherlock** : Nie. Czytałem recenzje; wszyscy krytycy i eksperci w mieście przewidywali, że zostanę nominowany. Byłem _zadowolony_ , ale nie zaskoczony. Nie zdziwiłem się też, kiedy nie wygrałem; nie spodziewałem się wygrać. Wiedziałem, czym jest ta nominacja: swego rodzaju wiadomością, takim „witamy w klubie”. Cieszyłem się, że otwiera przede mną nowe możliwości.

 **Diane** : Możliwości, które w następnych latach w pełni wykorzystałeś, co cię doprowadziło do oscarowej roli w _Kanizsy_. Jak trafiłeś do tego filmu?

 **Sherlock** : Reżyser był mną zainteresowany do tej roli i wysłał mojemu agentowi scenariusz. Nie byłem jedynym kandydatem, ale idealnie pasowałem do tego materiału. Ostatecznie wyszło na to, że reżyser też tak uważa. To były trudne zdjęcia.

 **Diane** : Niektórzy uznali, że ten film to z twojej strony bezczelne zabieganie o Oscara. To fabuła niemalże jednej postaci i wymagająca rola.

 **Sherlock** : Rzeczywiście, słyszałem takie opinie. Jeśli inni uważają, że przyjąłem tę rolę z myślą o Oscarach, to mają o tego pełne prawo. Ja mogę uczciwie powiedzieć, że nigdy przy wyborze projektu nie myślę o nagrodach. Skupiam się na wyzwaniach, jakie stawia przede mną scenariusz jako przed aktorem, i na tym, jak dobrze moim zdaniem będę potrafił wcielić się w postać. Obchodzi mnie tylko praca.

 **Diane** : W takim razie jak wyjaśnisz kryzys, jaki od kilku lat dotyka twojej kariery?

 **Sherlock** : Nie wiem, czy potrafię to zrobić. To leży w charakterze tego zawodu. Nikt nie angażuje się w projekt, myśląc, że się on nie powiedzie. Niektóre z tych filmów, które zrobiłem po _Kanizsy_ … nie trafiły do publiczności. Inne okazały się w ostatecznym rozrachunku zupełnie niepodobne do tego, do czego podpisywałem umowę. To też leży w charakterze tego zawodu i nie ma na to rady.

 **Diane** : Czy uważasz, że jesteś współodpowiedzialny za to, że te filmy nie do końca się udały?

 **Sherlock** : Wtedy nie czułem się za to współodpowiedzialny. Patrząc dzisiaj wstecz, powiedziałbym, że może byłem za bardzo uparty w wyborze projektów.

 **Diane** : W jakim sensie?

 **Sherlock** : Bywam dość… przekorny. [John śmieje się cicho.] Niewykluczone, że wybierałem projekty mniej przystępne, tak żeby udowodnić, że przypochlebianie się głównonurtowej publiczności jest poniżej mojej godności.

 **John** : Innymi słowy, że poniżej twojej godności jest robienie tego, co robiłem ja.

 **Sherlock** : Każdy aktor, który chce, żeby jego filmy przynosiły i dobre recenzje, i zyski, musi znaleźć złoty środek między tym, co zazwyczaj podoba się widzom, a podejmowaniem artystycznych wyzwań. Ani John, ani ja nie potrafiliśmy tej równowagi znaleźć. On zareagował ucieczką w stronę upodobań widzów, ja ucieczką w kierunku tych artystycznych wyzwań. Żadne z tych podejść nie skończyło się dobrze.

 **Diane** : Ale wszystko to się zmieniło wraz z _Do nieznajomego_.

 **John** : Wiele rzeczy zmieniło się wraz z _Do nieznajomego_.

 **Diane** : Jak to się stało, że znaleźliście się obaj w tym projekcie?

 **Sherlock** : Mój agent dał mi scenariusz. Molly Hooper napisała ten film z myślą o mnie.

 **John** : Ang nigdy nie odpowiedział mi wprost na pytanie, co takiego we mnie widział albo skąd wiedział – przy tych filmach, w których grałem wcześniej – że będę do tej roli pasować, ale mój agent powiedział mi, że Ang chce mnie przesłuchać. Wierzyć mi się nie chciało. Zapytał, czy miałbym coś przeciwko zagraniu geja, a ja powiedziałem, że zagram każdą rolę, jaką da mi Ang Lee.

 **Sherlock** : Kiedy przeczytałem scenariusz, wiedziałem, że muszę być w tym filmie.

 **John** : Trochę mu przeszedł ten entuzjazm, jak się dowiedział, że do drugiej głównej roli Ang chce mnie.

 **Diane** : O, naprawdę?

 **Sherlock** : Obawiam się, że tak. Miałem pewne obawy, bo wiedziałem, czego ta rola będzie wymagać od mojego partnera, a także jak blisko będziemy ze sobą pracować.

 **Diane** : Masz reputację aktora, z którym ciężko się pracuje.

 **Sherlock** : [z kamienną twarzą] Pojęcia nie mam, dlaczego. Uważam, że jestem czarujący. [John się śmieje.] Zdaję sobie sprawę z mojej reputacji. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby była niezasłużona. Z natury nie jestem pobłażliwy, a kiedy pracuję, bardzo się na tym skupiam. A to znaczy, że… niezbyt miłe ze mnie towarzystwo. Osądziłem Johna z góry, jak się okazało, niesłusznie; myślałem, że wystawi moją cierpliwość na próbę, nie tylko jako człowiek, ale i jako partner na planie. Chciałem… _Bardzo_ chciałem, żeby ten film odniósł sukces, wręcz potrzebowałem tego, a nie miałem do Johna zaufania, nie wierzyłem, że udźwignie swoje pół dramatycznego ciężaru tego materiału.

 **Diane** : John, przykro ci się słucha, jak Sherlock mówi, co o tobie myślał?

 **John** : Niespecjalnie. To dla mnie żadna nowość. Wtedy też byłem przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie patrzą na mnie z góry, bo gram w filmach randkowych i komediach. Miałem zaufanie do swoich umiejętności aktorskich, ale nie oczekiwałem tego zaufania po nikim innym. [Uśmiecha się szeroko.] Poza tym od tego czasu zmądrzał.

 **Diane** : Wiele się między wami zmieniło w czasie zdjęć do tego filmu.

 **Sherlock** : To niedomówienie.

 **Diane** : Żaden z was nie był wcześniej w związku z mężczyzną. Czy któryś z was myślał wcześniej, że może jest gejem?

 **John** : To skomplikowane pytanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem niczego poważniejszego do mężczyzny, ale uczciwie trzeba powiedzieć, że do kobiet też nie za bardzo. Umawiałem się z kobietami, kobietami, które lubiłem i których towarzystwo sprawiało mi przyjemność. Ale póki nie poznałem Sherlocka, nigdy nie byłem zakochany.

 **Sherlock** : Ja nigdy wcześniej nie czułem silnej więzi z nikim, niezależnie od płci. Dopiero z Johnem. On jest chyba wyjątkiem od każdej zasady, jaką kiedykolwiek ustanowiłem, i każdego założenia, jakie poczyniłem na swój temat. Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle będę kiedyś _chciał_ dzielić z kimś życie, a co dopiero że znajdę kogoś, kto będzie chciał je dzielić ze mną.

 **John** : W oczach większości świata fakt, że jestem mężem Sherlocka, oznacza, że jestem gejem, i koniec rozmowy. Przyjmuję to określenie, ale nie jestem przekonany, czy ono tak naprawdę do mnie pasuje.

 **Sherlock** : Nie interesują mnie takie etykietki. John to pierwszy człowiek, którego w życiu pokochałem, i jedyny, którego pokocham. Więc całe to pytanie jest bez sensu.

 **John** : Nieszczególnie się nadajemy na afisz, głoszący prawa gejów.

 **Diane** : Społeczność gejowska w każdym razie was zaakceptowała.

 **John** : Rzeczywiście. [Szczerzy się w uśmiechu.] Dostaliśmy sześćdziesiąt dwa zaproszenia, żeby poprowadzić w przyszłym miesiącu Paradę. Jesteśmy wdzięczni, że ta społeczność zaakceptowała nas jako swoich członków, i że mamy jej wsparcie. Ciszymy się, jeśli nasze istnienie jako głośnej pary jednopłciowej pomaga sprawie praw gejów, ale czasami zastanawiam się, czy mam prawo być wskazywany jako przykład. Nigdy nie zmagałem się ze swoją orientacją seksualną ani nie pytałem sam siebie, czy podobają mi się mężczyźni. Pewnego dnia popatrzyłem na Sherlocka i uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem w nim zakochany. Czy to zmienia to, kim jestem? Nie. Musiałem mieć w sobie ten potencjał przez cały czas. Zostawię tę dyskusję filozofom. Cieszę się, że jestem jego mężem, i jestem wdzięczny, że jestem obywatelem kraju, w którym to jest możliwe.

 **Diane** : [zza kadru, w którym ona, John i Sherlock ponownie są na dworze] Kiedy do was wrócimy, John i Sherlock opowiedzą o byciu w szafie i wyjściu z niej, o zdobywaniu Oscarów i o byciu parą w Hollywood.

[reklama]

[Diane, Sherlock i John przechadzają się po terenie domu Holmesa i Watsona w Sussex.]

 **Diane** : [zza kadru] John i Sherlock ukrywali swój związek, żeby wejście _Do nieznajomego_ do kin nie zostało przyćmione przez grad materiałów prasowych, którego się spodziewali. Niestety tajemnicy nie udało się zachować; dwa tygodnie przed premierą Sherlock wyoutował ich w słynnym już dziś wybuchu emocji podczas pokazu dla prasy. To nagłe ujawnienie się rzuciło ich w sam środek medialnej pożogi akurat wtedy, kiedy zaczynali promować film, który ich ze sobą połączył.

[wnętrze domu; Diane w fotelu, John i Sherlock na kanapie]

 **Diane** : John, byłeś zły, kiedy Sherlock was wyoutował?

 **John** : Tak, byłem zły, ale tylko do momentu, w którym zrozumiałem, dlaczego to zrobił. Potem byłem już tylko zły na siebie. Zły, że nie wiedziałem, ile bólu kosztowała go ta tajemnica.

 **Diane** : Czy reakcja opinii publicznej była bardziej czy mniej nieżyczliwa, niż się spodziewaliście?

 **John** : Mniej. Zdecydowanie.

 **Sherlock** : Zgadzam się.

 **John** : Wydaje mi się, że obaj wyobrażaliśmy sobie najczarniejsze scenariusze, w którym będą palić przedstawiające nas kukły i potępiać nas z każdej ambony, żeby w końcu wytarzać nas w smole i pierzu. Niektórzy rzeczywiście wypowiadali się przeciwko nam, ale ostatecznie nieprzychylna reakcja opinii publicznej okazała się najmniejszym z naszych zmartwień.

 **Diane** : I dalej doświadczacie wrogości?

 **Sherlock** : O, tak. Dostajemy nienawistne listy, na imprezach, na które chodzimy, zdarzają się transparenty, czasami ktoś wykrzykuje wyzwiska i wyrazy potępienia. Ale oczekiwaliśmy tego. A kompensują to wyrazy wsparcia, które regularnie otrzymujemy.

 **Diane** : _Do nieznajomego_ przerosło pokładane w nim oczekiwania, i krytycznie, i finansowo. Zaskoczył was jego sukces?

 **John** : Zaskoczony właściwie nie byłem, ale poczułem wyraźną ulgę. Wiedziałem, że to bardzo dobry film, ale bałem się, że cały ten medialny szum odstręczy ludzi.

 **Diane** : Co prowadzi nas do tematu Oscarów.

 **John** : Tak.

 **Diane** : Twoje zwycięstwo było największą sensacją wieczoru. Was zaskoczyło?

 **Sherlock** : Mnie ani trochę. To był jedyny racjonalny rezultat.

 **Diane** : Nawet bardziej racjonalny, niż gdybyś to ty wygrał?

 **Sherlock** : Uważam, że z nas dwóch to John jest lepszym aktorem.

 **John** : O Boże, zaczyna się. To totalna bzdura. Sherlock ma talent, którego mogę mu tylko pozazdrościć.

 **Sherlock** : John bez wysiłku robi rzeczy, których osiągnięcie wymaga ode mnie walki.

 **John** : Możemy tak długo. Ale w odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie – tak, byłem zaskoczony. Zdumiony, zachwycony i zaskoczony. Dalej niewiele z tego pamiętam.

 **Diane** : Przez następnych kilka dni często przytaczano twoje przemówienie: powiedziałeś, że ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie dał ci ten film, najważniejsze było to, że sprowadził do twojego życia Sherlocka.

 **John** : Bezkonkurencyjnie. _Do nieznajomego_ na nowo rozbudziło we mnie miłość do aktorstwa, zapewniło mi nagrodę Akademii i dało mi szansę stworzenia mojej kariery od nowa. Wszystko to są ważne, znaczące sprawy. Ale to… [bierze Sherlocka za rękę] To to nada sens reszcie mojego życia, to to daje mi prawdziwe szczęście. I jest na zawsze.

 **Diane** : Wydajesz się tego bardzo pewny.

 **John** : Bo jestem.

 **Diane** : Sherlock, twoja własna reakcja na zwycięstwo Johna też ściągnęła na siebie uwagę.

 **Sherlock** : Naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego. Ludzie byli chyba zdziwieni, widząc, że w jakiś widoczny sposób reaguję. Jeżeli patrzenie, jak mężczyzna, którego kocham, odbiera Oscara, nie jest okazją do okazania emocji, to nie wiem, co nią jest.

 **Diane** : Jak się czułeś, oglądając go na tej scenie?

 **Sherlock** : Od momentu, kiedy dotarło do mnie, jaki John ma talent, chciałem tylko, żeby wszyscy inni też to zrozumieli. Chciałem, żeby wszyscy oni dowiedzieli się, że się co do niego mylili, tak jak ja się co do niego myliłem. W miarę jak zmieniały się moje uczucia do niego, zmieniło się i to pragnienie, przechodząc w pragnienie oglądania go szczęśliwym i szanowanym za swoje aktorstwo – a jest wielkim aktorem. Więc zobaczenie, jak trzyma Oscara, było spełnieniem tego marzenia. A potem usłyszenie, jak mówi to, co wtedy powiedział… [Sherlock przez moment się waha.] Prawda jest taka, że to ja tutaj miałem szczęście. Spotkało mnie to szczęście, że mogę cieszyć się towarzystwem i uczuciem dobrego, utalentowanego człowieka, który jeszcze do tego jest cierpliwy i szczodry. On za to musi znosić liczne wady mojego charakteru i kiedyś martwiłem się, że pewnego dnia obudzi się i zrozumie, że nic z tego nie ma, i to będzie na tyle.

[John patrzy w inną stronę, mrugając, żeby powstrzymać łzy.]

 **Diane** : John, co sobie teraz myślisz?

 **John** : Że jak na takiego geniusza, on jest strasznie głupi.

 **Sherlock** : Zauważcie, że powiedziałem, że martwiłem się o to _kiedyś w przeszłości_. Jestem człowiekiem racjonalnym, a John wyszedł za mnie z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. W związku z czym chociaż nadal uważam, że to ja lepiej wychodzę na tym związku, akceptuję fakt, że John jest w niego całkowicie zaangażowany.

 **John** : I wiesz dlaczego, bo mówiłem ci dlaczego.

 **Sherlock** : Wiedzieć dlaczego, a wierzyć w to to są dwie różne rzeczy.

 **Diane** : Opowiedzcie nam, jak wyglądało tych kilka pierwszych tygodni po Oscarach.

 **John** : Pierwszy dzień to był zupełny chaos. Następnego dnia rano miałem dwa wariacko wczesne wywiady na żywo, a na wieczór miałem iść do Jaya Leno. Ledwo miałem czas oddychać. Sherlock był moim bohaterem. Dopilnował, żebym się zdrzemnął, wmuszał we mnie jedzenie, wszędzie mnie woził, a po nagraniu do Leno zabrał mnie na kolację do The Ivy.

 **Sherlock** : Kiedy kelner prowadził nas do stolika, John dostał oklaski od całej sali.

 **John** : Urocze to było. Żenujące, ale urocze.

[Diane pokazuje pooscarowy egzemplarz „Entertainment Weekly”: na okładce jest kilka zdjęć z tego wieczoru; na największym z nich John i Sherlock się obejmują.]

 **Diane** : To zdjęcie z wami dwoma stało się symbolem. Gdzie je zrobiono?

 **John** : Na przyjęciu „Vanity Fair”, naszym ostatnim przystanku przed powrotem do domu. Przez pierwszych kilka tygodni było wszędzie.

 **Diane** : Zwycięzca w kategorii „najlepszy aktor” zwykle już następnego dnia zostaje zasypany ofertami scenariuszowymi, ale w twoim przypadku tak się nie stało, zgadza się?

 **John** : O, dostawałem mnóstwo ofert, po prostu nie takich, na jakie czekałem. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na to, żeby widziano, jak komuś nadskakuję, albo przyjmuję role mniejsze niż dawniej, bo wyglądałbym na zdesperowanego. A ról takich, jakie chciałem grać, nikt mi nie proponował. Mojemu agentowi nie udawało się umawiać mnie na spotkania w sprawie scenariuszy, które mnie interesowały. Musiałem stawić czoła takiej możliwości, że mój związek położy kres mojej dotychczasowej karierze.

 **Diane** : Zastanawiałeś się nad zerwaniem?

 **John** : Nie. Absolutnie nie. Ale zastanawiałem się nad tym, czy nie powinienem czegoś zmienić w życiu. Pomyślałem, że jeśli Hollywood zamknie przede mną drzwi, to wrócę do Londynu. Będę pracował dla BBC, na scenie. Można tam znaleźć mnóstwo doskonałej, jakościowej pracy, a ludzie nie przywiązują aż takiej wagi do tego, kogo człowiek wybrał na partnera życiowego. Ale zrezygnować z Sherlocka, żeby poprawić moją wartość rynkową? W ogóle nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Martwiłem się jednak, jak wpłynie na nasz związek to, że nie pracuję.

 **Diane** : W jakim sensie?

 **John** : Sherlock pracował; wręcz dopiero co podpisał kontrakt na projekt takiego rodzaju, o jakim od dawna marzył. A ja nie miałem perspektyw. Cieszyłem się, że on ma pracę, i byłem zachwycony jego projektem, ale czułem, że jeśli sam nie znajdę pracy, zacznę mieć do niego urazę. Jestem tylko człowiekiem i straciłem już rachubę, ile hollywoodzkich par rozpadło się w ten sposób na moich oczach. Jedna kariera rozkwita, druga wchodzi w fazę stagnacji i związek umiera. Nie miałem zamiaru pozwolić, żeby nas też to spotkało. Prędzej odszedłbym z zawodu.

 **Diane** : I ile czasu minęło, zanim passa się odwróciła?

 **John** : Cztery tygodnie po Oscarach dostałem dokładnie taką ofertę, na jaką miałem nadzieję.

 **Diane** : I co to było?

 **John** : Zaproponowano mi główną rolę w następnym filmie Joela i Ethana Coenów. Nie mógłbym życzyć sobie lepszego, bardziej ekscytującego filmu na początek tego nowego etapu w moim życiu zawodowym. Mój bohater nie przypomina żadnej postaci, jaką w życiu grałem, czy zresztą widziałem, żeby ktoś inny grał, i nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się w niego wgryźć.

 **Diane** : Zdaje się, że bardzo dużo będzie zależało od tego, jak ten film zostanie przyjęty.

 **John** : Tak, to prawda, ale ufam Joelowi i Ethanowi. Scenariusz jest zabawny, makabryczny, zaskakujący, a reszta obsady świetna. Myślę, że ten film to będzie hit. Ich wiara we mnie i to, że udźwignę ten film, otworzyła też chyba śluzy, bo dzwonią i inni reżyserzy i mam już w kolejce następny projekt.

 **Diane** : Sherlock, coming out nie zaszkodził twojej karierze tak jak karierze Johna. Dlaczego?

 **Sherlock** : Do pewnego stopnia to było do przewidzenia. Jako aktorzy John i ja zajmujemy – a właściwie powinienem powiedzieć „zajmowaliśmy” – dwie bardzo różne nisze. Jego wartość na rynku opierała się na popularności u kobiet i publiczności głównego nurtu. To dość jasne, że homoseksualny image ma mniejszy wpływ na moją karierę. John ma rację, mówiąc, że moglibyśmy to boleśnie odczuć, gdyby nie udało mu się odnieść korzyści z sukcesu _Do nieznajomego_. Nie wiem, jak dobrze bym sobie poradził, gdyby jego kariera skończyła się dlatego, że mnie wybrał.

 **John** : Miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziemy musieli się przekonać. Ale byłby to nasz wspólny problem, nie tylko twój.

 **Sherlock** : On bez przerwy mówi takie rzeczy. Nie przywykłem do bycia częścią drużyny. Wręcz przeciwnie, słynę z _braku_ ducha pracy zespołowej.

 **John** : Całkiem dobrze ci idzie.

 **Sherlock** : Teraz tak mówi. Zapytaj, co u nas słychać, za rok.

 **Diane** : To jak wygląda wasze życie, teraz kiedy się pobraliście, a wasze kariery posuwają się do przodu?

 **John** : No, jesteśmy małżeństwem dopiero od tygodnia. Jak na razie życie specjalnie się nie zmieniło.

 **Sherlock** : Trzeba było wypełnić nieludzką ilość papierów.

 **Diane** : A czujecie się inaczej?

 **John** : [patrzy na Sherlocka i obaj uśmiechają się powoli] Tak. Nie sądziłem, że tak będzie, ale czujemy się inaczej. Jest coś ekscytującego w wymienieniu się obrączkami i wypowiedzeniu tych słów. One mają moc.

 **Sherlock** : Rodzaj ludzki przywiązuje irracjonalną wagę do recytacji i zaśpiewów, od kiedy powstał język. Uroczystość zawarcia małżeństwa to tylko jeden z bardziej banalnych przykładów.

 **John** : No cóż, nie zrobił się od tego bardziej sentymentalny, jak widać na załączonym obrazku.

 **Sherlock** : Ty nie zrobiłeś się od tego bardziej racjonalny.

 **John** : A miałem? Mogę ci przypomnieć, że to ty się oświadczyłeś? Więc cała ta „irracjonalna recytacja” to był twój pomysł.

 **Sherlock** : Nie powiedziałem, że jestem odporny na działanie takich rzeczy, tylko że poddawanie się im jest irracjonalne. Jestem zdolny do irracjonalności.

 **John** : Diane, mam nadzieję, że doceniasz wagę tego, co właśnie usłyszałaś.

 **Diane** : [ze śmiechem] Wszystko się nagrało. Już się z tego nie wycofa.

 **Sherlock** : Dla mnie zaproponowanie małżeństwa było po prostu najlepszym sposobem na przekazanie Johnowi, jak poważnie podchodzę do sprawy, i jaki jestem zdecydowany budować z nim życie.

 **John** : I na przejęcie na własność połowy mojego domu.

 **Sherlock** : Ty już byłeś właścicielem połowy tego; uznałem, że tak będzie fair.

 **Diane** : To co powiecie na kilka pytań praktycznych?

 **John** : W porządku.

 **Diane** : Kto gotuje?

 **John** : Ja. On zupełnie nie potrafi.

 **Sherlock** : John jest świetnym kucharzem, kiedy ma czas.

 **Diane** : Czy to znaczy, że to ty zmywasz?

 **Sherlock** : Naturalnie. Czy to nie jest jedyne uczciwe rozwiązanie?

 **Diane** : Kto zajmuje więcej miejsca w szafie?

 **Sherlock** : Obawiam się, że w tej konkurencji wygrywam ja.

 **John** : Powinnaś zobaczyć jego kolekcję garniturów. I te _buty_ , mój Boże.

 **Diane** : Kto jest bardziej romantyczny?

 **John i Sherlock** : [jednocześnie] On.

[Patrzą jeden na drugiego.]

 **John** : Kiedy mi się oświadczał, dał mi parę srebrnych spinek do mankietów z datą naszego pierwszego spotkania, wypisaną liczbami rzymskimi. Nie mam nic do dodania.

 **Sherlock** : Za to ty poleciałeś na drugą stronę Atlantyku, żeby mi powiedzieć, co czujesz, a swoją obecność zaanonsowałeś, chowając pewien konkretny kwiat w bukiecie, który ktoś inny miał mi wręczyć.

 **John** : Sam miałeś już kupione bilety na lot przez ten sam Atlantyk, żeby powiedzieć mi to samo!

 **Sherlock** : To prawda, ale nie przygotowałem w charakterze znaku rozpoznawczego żadnych szczególnych aranżacji kwiatowych.

 **John** : Teraz to już się czepiasz.

 **Diane** : Dobrze, uznajmy, że mamy remis.

 **John** : [Śmieje się.] Czemu nie.

 **Diane** : Co was czeka w najbliższej przyszłości?

 **Sherlock** : Latem obaj kręcimy. Ja będę przez kilka miesięcy w Pradze.

 **John** : Ja będę kręcił w Los Angeles, więc nie wiem, czy dam radę go odwiedzać. To będzie pierwsze nasze większe rozstanie, od kiedy Sherlock przeprowadził się zeszłej jesieni do Stanów. Nie cieszę się na nie.

 **Sherlock** : Mamy nadzieję, że zmieści nam się wcześniej trochę podróżowania, może porządny miesiąc miodowy.

 **John** : Nowa Zelandia.

 **Sherlock** : Nie, Szwecja.

 **John** : Hawaje.

 **Sherlock** : Nie lecę na żadne Hawaje.

 **John** : On ma fobię na słońce. Musi zachować tę edwardiańską cerę koloru kremowej śmietany.

 **Sherlock** : Jak się zdaje, cel podróży poślubnej pozostaje do ustalenia.

 **John** : Pewnie się o to pokłócimy, nie dojdziemy do żadnego porozumienia, zrezygnujemy i zostaniemy w domu.

 **Diane** : Rozmawialiście o zakładaniu rodziny?

 **John** : A wiesz, że nie. O tym nie rozmawialiśmy. [Patrzy na Sherlocka.] Wygląda to na pewne niedopatrzenie, co?

 **Sherlock** : Czy ty rozpaczliwie chcesz się rozmnożyć i po prostu zapomniałeś o tym wspomnieć? Bo _to_ by było owszem, niejakie niedopatrzenie.

 **John** : Niespecjalnie mnie ciągnie, żeby się rozmnażać, nie. Ale to ciekawa myśl.

 **Sherlock** : O ile mówiąc „ciekawa”, myślisz „przerażająca”.

 **John** : [Śmieje się.] Zdaje mi się, że ta rozmowa będzie musiała poczekać.

 **Diane** : Obaj jesteście zdecydowanie gdzie indziej, niż byliście jeszcze rok temu. Z czym wiążecie największe nadzieje, patrząc w przyszłość?

[Obaj robią zamyślone miny.]

 **John** : Ja mam nadzieję, że zawsze będzie nam się udawało znaleźć równowagę między życiem zawodowym a prywatnym. Mam nadzieję, że będę mógł dalej utrzymywać i wspierać moją rodzinę i być z nią blisko. Mam nadzieję, że zawsze będę mógł pracować w zawodzie, który kocham, w obcych filmach, nawet wielkich filmach, i że zawsze będę miał przy sobie Sherlocka.

 **Sherlock** : Podpisuję się pod tymi nadziejami, ale najbardziej mam nadzieję, że dam radę być dla Johna dobrym mężem, i że zawsze będziemy tak samo szczęśliwi jak teraz.

[John znów bierze go za rękę, uśmiechając się przy tym.]

 **John** : Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że to romantyk.

 


	21. Epilog

_24 lutego 2013 r._

Czerwone dywany były zawsze takie same. Ocean szkarłatu pod stopami, flesze aparatów, rozwrzeszczani fani ze swoimi transparentami, ludzie z obsługi, asystenci i rzecznicy z identyfikatorami na smyczach, reporterzy ze swoimi mikrofonami i pytaniami – wiecznie tymi samymi bzdurnymi pytaniami. John cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał stać tak długo jak rok temu; dzisiaj był tylko prezenterem i ani jego, ani Sherlocka nie czekało nic z wyjątkiem może jakiegoś nieświeżego kawału na ich temat w wykonaniu Bruce’a Vilancha. W zeszłym roku byli największą ze wszystkich rozrywkowych sensacji. Teraz na całe szczęście stracili powiew nowości.

Kiedy on i Sherlock wysiedli z auta, entuzjastyczne krzyki tłumu uderzyły w niego jak fizyczny cios. Pomachał do ludzi i ręka w rękę ruszyli przed siebie dywanem, witając kilkoro innych aktorów i pozując do zdjęć.

— Nuda — mruknął Sherlock, kiedy tak stali tam, oblewani kaskadą fleszy. — Nie nudzą im się zdjęcia, na których jesteśmy w smokingach?

— Wygląda na to, że nie — odparł John, nie przestając się uśmiechać. — Jak ci się nudzi, to zeskanuj mi kogoś.

— A kogo mam ci „zeskanować”?

Szli pomału dywanem, niesieni gęstą falą wieczorowych strojów.

— Hmm… O, tego faceta, tego z kolczykiem.

— Student filmoznawstwa. Pracuje na część etatu jako asystent rzecznika prasowego. Mieszka w Dolinie San Fernando, ma małego psa, który sika w domu.

— To teraz tę babkę w tym różowym czymś.

— Czyjaś krewna, przypuszczalnie matka kogoś z którejś z kategorii technicznych. Mmm… Chyba jakiegoś projektanta produkcji. Ewentualnie reżysera artystycznego.

— John! Sherlock!

Odwrócili się i John uśmiechnął się szeroko i objął Ellen, podczas gdy Sherlockowi dostała się porcja Portii, po czym zamienili się miejscami i powtórzyli cały proces. Niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę z rozbłyskujących wokół licznych fleszy – tyle homoarystokracji naraz! – ale postanowił o nich nie myśleć.

— Liczyłem na to, że się dzisiaj z tobą zobaczę — powiedział do Ellen. — Jestem w najbliższym czasie u ciebie w programie? Studio dalej pracuje nad moim harmonogramem medialnym.

— Zawsze cię z wielką przyjemnością zaproszę. — Ellen uśmiechnęła się do nich obu promiennie.

— Dobrze, w takim razie dopilnuję, żeby przyjść. Myśleliśmy też, no… — Zerknął na Sherlocka. — Że może to dobry moment, żeby wystąpić we dwóch.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

— Nie drażnij się ze mną, John.

— Irene uważa, że to świetny pomysł. Na pewno się jakoś dogadamy.

— Okej! Doprowadzimy to do skutku! Super!

Portia wyciągnęła telefon i pomachała na nich, żeby stanęli blisko siebie.

— Fotka! — zawołała, szczerząc się w uśmiechu. Ellen złapała ich obu za ramiona, stając na palcach, żeby objąć na tej wysokości Sherlocka, który musiał się nieźle schylić, i uśmiechnęli się do obiektywu Portii.

Znów zamienili uściski i rozdzielili się. Irene prowadziła ich w stronę kamery programu _Access Hollywood_.

— Pierwszy z trzech — mruknęła, kiedy podchodzili bliżej. — Nie rozgadujcie się za bardzo. Billy pewnie wspomni o Globach.

W Billym Bushu John zawsze cenił sobie jedno: to, że nie marnuje on czasu. Uścisnął im naprędce dłonie i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

— Stoję tu z zeszłorocznym zwycięzcą w kategorii „najlepszy aktor”, Johnem Watsonem, który dziś będzie wręczał statuetkę. John, czym różni się dla ciebie dzisiejszy wieczór od tego, kiedy byłeś nominowany?

— W tym roku o wiele mniej się denerwuję. I nie chce mi się wymiotować, co jest miłą odmianą.

— A kim jest twój towarzysz? — zapytał Billy i puścił oko.

— A nie mam pojęcia. Przyszedł tu za mną ze Starbucksa.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Miałeś taką smutną minę i sam jak palec, w smokingu kupowałeś sobie latte. Pomyślałem, że przydałaby ci się osoba towarzysząca.

— Sherlock, gratuluję tego Złotego Globu z zeszłego miesiąca!

— Dziękuję. Ale nie przyszedłem tu brylować; dzisiaj jestem tu tylko jako ozdoba mojego męża.

— John, będziesz dzisiaj wręczał nagrodę najlepszej aktorce. Jakieś prognozy?

— Wszystkie te role były fantastyczne. Prognozę mam tylko jedną: że będzie mi bardzo miło, kiedy któraś z tych aktorek mnie uściska.

— Dziękuję za wywiad! Bawcie się dobrze!

— Nie ma za co, Billy. — Poszli dalej dywanem.

— Ze Starbucksa? — szepnął Johnowi do ucha Sherlock.

— Jako ozdoba?

Sherlock nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo już znowu ktoś ich zatrzymywał.

— Ej, wy tam, najprzystojniejsza paro w smokingach — zaczepił ich Joe, strzelając im zdjęcie iPhonem. John wyrwał mu telefon, zanurkował, zarzucił mu na plecy drugą rękę i zrobił im jeszcze jedno zdjęcie.

— Tylko nie zapomnij wrzucić tego na Twittera, chcę się dzisiaj zobaczyć w trendach — powiedział John. — Mam zamiar spróbować zrobić sobie fotki z tyloma nominowanymi, z iloma się będzie dało. Mam nadzieję zacząć hashtag _#photobombjohn_. — Roześmieli się. — Pierwsza nominacja, Joe. Gratulacje, ten film był zjawiskowy.

— Dzięki. Chociaż nie wygram.

— Nie, nie wygrasz — zgodził się Sherlock. — Dobrze, że się z tym pogodziłeś.

— Cholera, Sherlock, wesołek z ciebie.

— Realistyczne podejście mniej boli.

— Jezu, John, jak ty to wytrzymujesz? Znaczy, facet jest śliczny i w ogóle, ale wiesz, to pieprzenie.

John się roześmiał.

— Nie słyszałeś? My tak tylko dla rozgłosu.

— To musi być najdłuższy udawany związek dla rozgłosu w historii.

— Widziałeś Leo? Zdaje mi się, że powinien być następną ofiarą mojej fotobomby.

— Właśnie go widziałem, chyba jest tam przy tym śmiesznym małym podwyższeniu. Och, ale uważaj, Mel przyszedł.

— Dlaczego to jest powód do ostrożności? — zapytał Sherlock, marszcząc brwi.

— O, to nie słyszałeś? Powiedział Paulowi, że przyjdzie tak późno, jak będzie się dało, żeby nie wpaść na „te brytyjskie cioty”.

John musiał się roześmiać. Uwaga nie zasługiwała na nic więcej.

— Kuźwa, to takie śmieszne, że mu się wydaje, że jego zdanie jeszcze coś dla kogoś znaczy.

Sherlock parsknął.

— I że jest na tyle głupi albo na tyle skupiony na sobie, żeby powiedzieć coś takiego do Paula — dodał. — Przecież chyba wie, że Paul się z nami przyjaźni.

Rzecznik prasowy Joego odciągał go na bok.

— Na razie, chłopaki. John, musimy pogadać o tym… no, o tym czymś z tym scenariuszem, wiesz, tym, co to Alan go napisał?

— Wiem, pogadamy. Powodzenia — powiedział John.

On i Sherlock poszli dalej, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się, żeby można im było zrobić zdjęcie.

— To tylko moja wyobraźnia, czy szał na fotografowanie nas trochę osłabł? — spytał John.

— To nie twoja wyobraźnia. Na nasze miejsce pojawiły się inne cele, nowsze i bardziej błyszczące.

— I dzięki Bogu, i tak sporo to trwało. —Znów ruszyli przed siebie dywanem. —Chyba staliśmy się jedną z wielu nudnych hollywoodzkich par.

— A nie o to od początku chodziło?

John przystanął. Popatrzył na rzędy kamer i aparatów, na dziennikarzy, na krzyczących fanów. Niektórzy z nich trzymali transparenty, głównie na temat tegorocznych nominowanych, choć zauważył też kilka o sobie i Sherlocku. Pomachał im; w odpowiedzi napłynęła fala okrzyków. Zobaczył jakiegoś młodego mężczyznę i posłał mu buziaka; pokazał go palcem i puścił oko. Chłopak udał, że mdleje.

— John?

Sherlock stał kilka metrów dalej, oglądając się na niego. John zastygł w miejscu, przez chwilę przytłoczony swoim własnym życiem.

_Jezu Chryste, John. Jesteś na Oscarach drugi raz pod rząd. A czemu znowu tu jesteś w tym roku? Bo w zeszłym, kurwa, WYGRAŁEŚ. Słyszysz te wiwaty? To na twoją cześć. Pamiętasz tę nową, odbudowaną karierę, o której marzyłeś i już prawie pogodziłeś się z myślą, że nigdy jej nie będziesz miał? Teraz ją masz. Tę samotność, z którą też się pogodziłeś? To już odległe wspomnienie. Życie sobie z ciebie zakpiło, Johnny. Widzisz tego przystojniaka, który wygląda, jakby właśnie zszedł sobie spacerkiem z okładki „GQ”? Tego, który w tej chwili patrzy na ciebie, jakby ci odbiło? To twój mąż. Postaraj się nie wyglądać jak ostatni przygłup, jesteś w telewizji._

John potrząsnął lekko głową i napotkał wzrok Sherlocka; porozumieli się szybko i bez słów. _Gdzie się przed chwilą podziewałeś?_

_A, tak mnie naszło. Wszystko dobrze._

_To co, w porządku?_

_Tak, w porządku. Opowiem ci później._

_Dobra, powiedz mi później._

Sherlock wyciągnął rękę. John podszedł do niego, przyjął ją i poszli dalej.

— Dalej się nudzisz?

— Jak mops — odpowiedział Sherlock, ale oczy mu błyszczały, a kciuk gładził grzbiet dłoni Johna.

— No, to okej. Zeskanuj tego, tego w kapeluszu.

— Tylko tym dla ciebie jestem? Tresowanym niedźwiadkiem jarmarcznym? Tanią rozrywką?

— Nie, oczywiście że nie, jesteś też całkiem niezły w łóżku. Chociaż właściwie to też można by podciągnąć pod tanią rozrywkę.

Sherlock pokręcił głową, udając zdenerwowanie.

— Co się porobiło z moim życiem? — spytał w zamyśleniu.

— To samo, co się porobiło z moim. — John wyciągnął szyję i go pocałował. Usłyszał podekscytowane krzyki i pstrykanie przesłon, ale nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. — Kocham cię — powiedział cicho.

— Też cię kocham. — Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego. — To którego miałem ci zeskanować? Tego w kapeluszu?

KONIEC

* * *

Jeszcze od tłumaczki:

  1. Pominęłam podziękowania Autorki. Jeśli kogoś to zabolało, to się poprawię i wstawię.
  2. Teoretycznie to jest pierwsza część czegoś w rodzaju serii, chociaż jej pozostałe części to takie dodatki, krótkie, bardzo krótkie i/lub po stycznej. Ale pewnie prędzej czy później przynajmniej niektóre z nich przetłumaczę i wrzucę, bo Iza S. tak zarządziła, a Iza S. jako mój prywatny Sherlock ma zawsze rację.



 


End file.
